Unfolding a Plan
by letgolaughing
Summary: My take on what should have happened between Regina and David during the episode "The Stranger". Rated T just in case. Please don't let the length deter you! I update frequently because I always get asked to that's all :)
1. Chapter 1

She leaned back and watched in pleasure as he finished his second helping, "how did you like it?".

David wiped his mouth with one of her cloth napkins before answering, "best lasagna I've ever had!" he wiped his hands and nodded in approval, "you really know how to work some magic," he smiled at the beautiful woman in front of him not catching the irony of his last comment. She did, however, and she smiled knowingly and moved her eyes toward the table full of dishes.

"Here," David stood up and began to gather the dishes, "let me get the dishes.".

"Oh no David!" she moved to get up and help but he quickly stopped her.

"No, no, no, no, no, it's the least I can do," he smiled and moved to pick up her plate.

Regina laughed playfully, "you saved me from having to call a tow truck today and now you're doing my dishes," she looked up at him with a smile, "doesn't seem right.".

David smiled in return and began to walk to the kitchen with Regina close behind, "please the last couple weeks haven't been exactly easy for me and you've been there the whole time.".

"Oh well I can't help it, I feel responsible for you," she spoke in a soft and caring tone, like a mother to a child with a small injury. She followed him to the sink and leaned her back against the counter, "ever since I," she paused and cocked her head slightly, "found you.".

She kept her eyes on him and her expression soft as she watched him move. Everything was going precisely as she had planned and soon she would have Snow White's happiness on a platter.

"You know after all this time, no one's ever told me the story," he questioned as he wiped his hands on a dish cloth and then tossed it back down as he turned to watch Regina.

"What story," she cocked her head sideways in an attempt to seem as though she didn't know what story he was referring to.

"About how you found me," he responded as he rested himself against the counter slightly across from Regina.

She let a smile play on her lips before she answered shyly, "that's probably because I'm the only one who knows it," she turned her chin down and her smile grew. She watched David as his face mirrored a smile as he waited to listen with his arms folded over his chest.

Regina let out a small laugh before she began. She leaned forward slightly, resting her left hand on the counter top beside David, "I was working late. It was a cold night, must've been ten below, and on my drive home I realized I left my phone at the office," she paused to watch David's face which was hanging off her every word. "I remember thinking just to forget about it and that I didn't really need it," she continued, "but something inside me told me to turn around and go back," her smile disappeared as she reached the end of the story.

"And that's when you saw me?" David asked as he unfolded his arms and waited for her answer. Her dark eyes were soft and quiet which was a pleasant alternative to their regular harsh and threatening appearance. He found himself lost in them as she spoke.

"You were on the side of the road. So cold you felt like ice." Regina moved her head in shakes and nods as she spoke. "The doctor said if I had found you ten minutes later it would've been too late," she watched him as he lowered his eyes. "It's amazing isn't it? If I hadn't have forgotten my phone I wouldn't have been on the road at that time," she finished the story and watched him carefully waiting for the right time to finish him off.

David kept his eyes down as he nodded, "it's almost..." he looked up in to her eyes and was lost in the once again, "almost like the universe wanted you to find me.".

She had never thought of it like that. It caught her a little off guard and she felt almost touched at his words. Quickly she remembered the reason for bringing him here and couldn't think of a better time to catch her prey.

David watched as Regina's face worked on how to respond to his words. It made him smile slightly, seeing the strong mayor suddenly seem so small and, well, human for a change. He couldn't get over her dark eyes that seemed to suck him in as if he were hypnotized and those red lips...

Regina noted that he was staring at her but did not change her expression so as not to bring him back from it. She parted her lips slightly and stepped forward bringing her left hand up to his arm.

David watched as she moved closer but he didn't clue in to what was happening until she captured his lips in hers and by then there was no where for him to go. He felt her body pressed up against him and his back pressed against the counter and then to his surprise he found his mouth responding to Regina's soft lips.

Regina smiled through the kiss as she felt him responding. She got him. Then she felt his hands move over her back and hold her at her waist. She brought her left hand up to his face and kept her right hand down for she still had her wine glass.

"Regina," David whispered through a momentary break in the kiss. It didn't come across how he had wanted it to though and he scorned himself silently. "Regina!" this time he said it louder and pushed her away. They both stood with confusion in their eyes as they watched each other.

"I-I'm sorry I hope you didn't get the wrong idea," David tried to get his mouth in order but the taste of Regina's lips still lingered on his.

"No," Regina shook her head and looked down, "no I'm sorry. I just got caught up in a moment.".

David shook his head, "you don't have to apologize. I just-we...this is great as it is."

Regina smiled with a twinge of defeat but then she felt something on her hips. She looked down to find David's hands hadn't moved and she grinned slightly. She looked back up at him and found the conflicted look in his eyes. She stood for a moment in the tight grip of his large hands waiting for him to make a decision. When he didn't move she cleared her throat to grab his attention and smiled and lifted her eyebrows when his eyes met hers. Then she saw his decision flash quickly over his eyes and she grinned.

David pulled her in to him as he walked forward and pushed her against the counter. His lips pushed against hers as he felt her sharply inhale and return his kiss with fire.

She placed her glass on the counter and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself in to him. She was barely aware of his hands moving down to her thighs as her breathing became heavy and limited as they deepened kiss. To her pleasure she felt his grip tighten and he lifted her so she was sitting on the counter top and he was standing in between her legs. Her blue dress lifted dangerously high as she lifted her right leg and wrapped it around David's waist. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled his head in closer. Who knew Prince Charming could be so far from charming.

He could feel the heel of her stiletto dig in to the back of his thigh and he moved his hand up her smooth leg from her ankle over her calf and up her thigh stopping just when his fingers were under the hem of her dress. The passion and fire in her kiss brought out the newly discovered fire within him. He didn't know where it came from but he liked how she was able to bring it out.

He bit her bottom lip and pulled until it slipped through his teeth and he moved down and began kissing her neck. Her scent was intoxicating and he could feel her chest heaving and her heart beating erratically.

She pushed her head back exposing her neck for him and she grinned triumphantly. Oh she had him oh she had him so deep in her grasp. She breathed out a laugh and took his head in her hands and pulled him in to her. She quickly deepened the kiss and felt no hesitation on his part which caused her heart to flutter unexpectedly. She ignores it now but it will come back when he's gone and she has nothing else to do.

David tangles his hands in the mayors perfectly fallen dark hair and he feels her delicate hands move over his neck and shoulders as she pulls his plaid flannel shirt off his shoulders.

He lets go for an instant to let the shirt fall to the ground before he has his hands in her hair again and pushed her head against the cupboard door above her counter. As he continues to kiss her she wastes no time in finding the bottom of his grey t-shirt and pulling it up. He again breaks the contact between them and pulls his shirt over his head.

Regina grinned at his perfectly muscled arms and torso and found it hard to breathe. She laughed deviously and placed her hands on his hard chest as she leaned in and kissed him hard.

David smiled through the kiss at Regina's approval and moved his hands up between her shoulder blades. He found the zipper and slowly pulled it down as Regina arched her back in to his body giving him her full permission. The zipper ended at the base of her back and David let his hands wander back up her bare skin.

His touch sent shivers up her spine and her lungs screamed for air as he pulled her dress off her arms.

David pulled away momentarily to take in the sight. The always so perfectly put together mayor was sitting in front of him now in a completely different light. Her hair was messy and out of place, her perfectly applied lipstick was smeared all over her mouth, and her dress was bundled around her waist. Her bra was black with a detailed layer of blood red lace over top and her soft skin was exposed to his hungry eyes. She has never been as beautiful to him as she was now. He looked back up to her face and grinned at her seductive eyes and playful smile as she hugged him with her leg a little tighter.

David leaned in and kissed her and with little effort he picked her up off the counter and began to walk out of the kitchen Regina squealed at his actions and they both laughed as he made his way out of the kitchen.

She wrapped her legs around his torso and her arms around his neck as they blindly navigated her home neither one wanting to break the kiss. As they turned the corner Regina's back collided with something and she didn't think anything of it until it spoke.

"Whoa! Oh my god!" Emma looked down and shielded her eyes with her hand.

Regina and David immediately pulled away and let go of each other. Regina stumbled slightly as she fell to the floor in her heels, "Miss Swan!" she half yelped in a panic before she could gather her composure, "wha-wha-what are you doing here?!" she stumbled over her words as she tried to dress herself.

Emma shook her head, "I was, god! I came to drop off Henry! He's um, he's uh upstairs but I thought I'd let you know that I dropped him off and, and, I am so sorry!" she kept her eyes down on the floor with her hand covering as well.

Regina finished zipping her zipper and ran her fingers through her hair, "knocking Miss Swan. Heard of it?" she spoke in her controlled and critical tone again.

"Henry ran in first I guess he figured he didn't need to knock seeing as it was his house," she shook her head, "I called for you when I came in the door but I guess you were a little...distracted," she motioned toward her and her activity.

Regina rolled her eyes as she attempted to wipe the smeared lipstick with her thumb, "you can look at me Miss Swan," she put her hands on her hips and allowed clear displeasure to be shown on her face.

Emma looked up through her fingers before she breathed out and dropped her hand to her side. She looked at the mayor and gave her an apologetic smile, "I am so sorry!" and then she looked up to the man standing behind her, "David? David what the hell!?"

David shrugged his shoulders and opened his mouth to speak but had no words so he closed it and let his hands fall to his side.

Regina looked down and to her side listening for David's words but when none came out she turned her attention back to Emma and enjoyed the flabbergasted look on her face.

She stepped forward, "Miss Swan, thank you for bringing Henry home but I think it's time for you to go," she looked to the door and then back to Emma.

Emma looked at her and saw the triumph dancing in her eyes and it infuriated her. She tightened her jaw and balled her fists in an effort not to hit her. She lifted one hand in between her and Regina and pointed at her and opened her mouth to say something but she closed her mouth again as she watched Regina's face. Regina looked down at her finger and then back at her with amusement. Emma dropped her hand and shook her head, "what the hell is wrong with you? What happened to you that made you so dark that you take pleasure in messing with people lives?" she shot an angry but sympathetic look at the mayor before she turned and left.

The sympathy in her gaze caught Regina off guard and she watched her front door thoughtfully as Emma closed it behind her. She smiled as she turned toward David and looked up into his puzzled eyes. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his bare chest, "perhaps another time?" she spoke gently and placed a soft kiss on his mouth and to her relief he returned it. She pulled away and walked into her kitchen with David following close behind.

She bent down and picked up his shirts and handed them to him with a smile. David nodded and reached for them, his hands accidentally grazing hers as he did. He held them there for a moment before Regina let go and took her wine glass back in her hand and watched as he got himself dressed and then followed him to the door.

David stopped as he put on his jacket, "thanks again for dinner." he smiled and nodded his thanks.

Regina nodded and smiled in return and David left her house closing the door quietly behind him. As she heard the door close she took one last sip from her glass as she looked in to the mirror in her foyer.

Anger flowed through her veins and she could no longer hold it. _Damn it Swan I had him!_ And she threw her glass at the mirror shattering both while spraying the last bit of wine on the wall. She stood for a moment looking at the damage and then walked away, her heels clicking on the floor as she left.

This was my first go at a Once Upon A Time story. Reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

I got some requests to write another chapter so here you are! Enjoy! Reviews are always welcome :)

...

Regina sat at her desk in her office getting nothing done. She had plenty to do but she couldn't stay focused on this project for any length of time before her mind wandered and she found herself thinking of the night before. She had been so close! So close to taking away Snow White's precious Charming and then, like everything else she had managed to stomp on, Emma Swan took it away in a matter of seconds. _That Swan! _

Brought out of her thoughts, Regina found her fingers angrily tapping her pen on her desk and noticed that she had clenched her jaw tight. She stopped the incessant tapping and shook her head to clear her mind so she could focus on the papers in front of her. She began to read the papers but quickly raised her eyebrows and gave them an unimpressed stare before she picked them up and moved them aside. _No one cares! _She thought to herself as she dropped the ridiculous proposal in to an ever growing pile.

Maybe she'd try again tonight. She'd bring him something. Something to his house perhaps. Surely there would be no interruptions there.

There she went again. She exhaled as she silently scorned herself and picked up another stack of paper. "You have got to be kidding me," she groaned as she closed it without a second look and dropped it in the pile with the others and ran her fingers through her dark hair.

...

She looked over herself in the newly replaced mirror in her foyer before she headed out the door. She pursed her lips to assure that her lipstick was perfectly applied like it always was. Satisfied, she moved her fingers through her hair fluffing it up a bit before she moved them down to smooth out her dress. It was black with a sweet heart neckline and the dress cut off just above the knee and hugged her every curve. Nodding in approval she turned and slipped on a pair of black stilettos and pulled on a fitted grey coat that cut off mid thigh before she grabbed a freshly baked apple pie and left her house.

As she drove she thought about the previous night. She couldn't seem to get it out of her head. Why was she so distracted! She shook her head again to clear her thoughts as she had done too frequently that day. However, she could not shake the feeling that David, or Charming rather, had managed to stir up inside her.

She had analyzed it down until there was nothing left but could find no rational explanation for it. Maybe it was just that she hadn't been with anyone? Sure she had Graham for a long time but he couldn't exactly feel for her seeing as how he didn't exactly have a heart.

Not exactly one of her best moments. She frowned slightly as she remembered crushing his heart in to dust. She couldn't let her curse be finished off that easily.

She parked her car outside of David's and pulled the key out of the ignition. She felt her heart suddenly flutter around like it did the night before. She hadn't felt anything like it since she was young and with Daniel. _No! Stop it Regina! _She screamed at herself inside, cleared her throat, and blinked the thought away as quickly as it came. With her heels clicking as she walked she made her way to the door with their pie in hand and a rather tired expression on her face.

She knocked on the door and as she dropped her hand she cleared her throat and gave her hair one last flick to keep it out of her eyes. She looked around her and waited irritably for the door to open. As it opened her pursed lips quickly formed into a convincing smile toward David.

"Regina! What are you doing here?" David greeted her with enthusiasm and opened the door wide allowing her to enter.

Regina nodded her thanks as she stepped by him, "I came to apologize for last night," she lied. Looking around she tried to hide her distaste in his choice of furnishing. She turned back to him as he shut the door, "both of us had had quite a bit to drink and our judgement was clearly not at it's best.". She handed him the pie silently cheering at the disappointment in his eyes. Oh how easy it was to plan out his responses. They were just so predictable.

David took the pie from her, "I wasn't that drunk, Regina," he shook his head and looked straight in to her eyes. His body was on fire! He couldn't understand how she managed to do it without doing anything.

"Well you were drunk enough," she shrugged her shoulders slightly and raised her eyebrows moving her eyes off to the side.

He looked to the ground but found himself staring at her feet instead. His eyes subconsciously followed the line created from her unbelievable shoes up her legs. They looked over every curve accentuated by her black dress. His heart started to beat faster as he watched her chest, outlined beautifully by the dress, rise and fall slightly as she breathed. They wandered next to her shoulders where they fell over her slender arms which ended in the pockets of her jacket. Why couldn't he keep himself under control? He was screaming at himself in his head. _She was drunk! She didn't mean it! It was nothing! _It wasn't convincing him.

She tried hard not to chuckle at her effect on him as he studied her as if she didn't know. She tilted her head slightly as she waited for him to snap back to reality. Well, her created reality as it were. "David?" she spoke gently. She got tired of waiting.

Hearing her say his name only fueled his imagination. _What the hell is wrong with me?! _He blinked and looked up in to her eyes. Dark and soft like they were last night only this time he saw the fire in them that he had been too distracted to see the night before.

"David?" she drew his name out longer this time and watched as he fought within himself. She smiled and looked down at the hard wood flooring but before she could look up to see her progress she felt her head being held and lips pushing against hers.

David had moved forward and pulled Regina's head up to his and kissed her. She remained perfectly balanced on her stilettos with both hands resting in her pockets as he practically begged for entry in to her mouth.

Breathing in sharply through her nose she granted his request and quickly deepened the kiss. She slid her hands out of her pockets and slid them over his stomach and holding on to his shirt as she kissed him through a grin. _Like a children's book. _

David backed her in to the wall pressing his body against hers supporting his weight on his hands against the wall on either side of her waist. Her small soft hands gripped either side of his face as she pulled him in to her and he felt that rush of fiery passion flow through him like it did the night before. He pushed against her harder and she let out an erotic moan as he did so. It gave him great pleasure knowing he could make that sound come out of the mayor.

_What was happening? _She didn't mean for that to come out. She needed to stay in control she couldn't forget her objective. The way he was kissing her was making it hard to stay focused. Very very hard. Wrapping her arms around his neck she felt him pull away slightly.

"How about we," he kissed her mouth again, "pick up where we left off last night?" he kissed her lips once more before he started softy kissing and nipping at her neck and chest.

Regina rolled her eyes to the back of her head as she pushed her head back in pure pleasure, "please?" she whispered almost desperately through her heavy breaths. _Damn it._

David grinned as he lifted his head. His face excitingly close to Regina's he teased her with his hovering lips, "Madame Mayor? Was that desperation I heard in your voice?" he raised his eyebrows playfully and watched the frustration burn in her dark eyes.

She was finding it extremely challenging to clear her mind with his body pressed firmly against hers. She was kicking herself for her response, for not filtering it before it escaped her lips. Unable to speak properly she closed the small distance between them and made an attempt to gain back some dominance through her kiss. It wasn't working.

Rendering this woman speechless was a near impossible feat and he wasted no time in reaping its benefits. He lifted her with ease and she wrapped herself around him her lips never leaving his. His heart raced as he felt her legs wind tightly around his waist while his lungs screamed for air as he tasted the faint flavor of apples and cinnamon on her tongue.

Regina had let her ulterior motives move to the back her mind. They were still there, reminding her of what she came here for, but even she couldn't pull it off if she didn't start paying attention. That and she wanted to feel again. She wanted to feel like she did when she was with Daniel so many years ago. Even if it was only for awhile. Should she allow herself such a special torture?

She felt the skirt of her dress climb slowly up her legs with every step he took. She feared her heart would beat out of her chest as she felt his large hands tightly gripping the backs of her bare thighs.

He put her down beside the bed and she struggled her way out of her jacket. Panting, she threw her jacket to the floor and fell in to Davids arms again, slightly hating herself for doing so. She kicked her shoes off and shrunk a few inches as David located the zipper on her back.

He pulled it down slowly as he kissed her waiting for her to snap at him.

Regina pulled away enough to speak and looked up in to his eyes, "you need some help with that?" she taunted, instantly realizing what she had done. _Damn. _

He grinned and pulled it the rest of the way quickly. He slid the dress off her shoulders and it fell to the floor leaving Regina in nothing but a black bra and matching panties. His stomach flipped at the gorgeous sight in front of him. Her hair was a mess and her make up was smudged and it only made him want her more.

He walked forward pushing her backwards toward the bed as he fought over control of the kiss. Regina's legs hit the edge of the bed and she collapsed on to her back with him following over her. He felt her move toward the middle of the bed, she moved slyly over the bed like a predator baiting her prey.

She stopped moving away and waited for him to drop his guard. When his full weight was over top of her she brought her knee up to his side seductively willing him in to submission. Quickly she flipped them over and she sat on top of him straddling his lap laughing softly with a grin spread over her mouth.

David sat up with his hands holding her bare narrow waist to silence her once more with his lips. He felt her stop and accept his kiss but within seconds she pulled away and pulled at the bottom of his shirt. She pulled it up his body exposing his hard muscles once more to her hungry eyes. He lifted his arms, helping her to efficiently remove his shirt.

Momentarily allowing her eyes to wander over his skin, Regina subconsciously bit her bottom lip before looking in to his eyes. She felt him move in to kiss her but she quickly denied his request and shoved him back down on to his back and let out a quiet and devious chuckle. Her moment of _weakness _had passed and to her excitement she had regained control and power over him. Now she leaned in and kissed him with new found power and lust.

David's heart beat erratically in his chest at Regina's sudden change in behavior. He expected that her fiery nature was going to play a factor in sleeping with her but he thought that she had already shown it. Clearly he was wrong. She wasn't holding back now and he was in no way trying to keep her at bay as he tangled his fingers through her dark hair and pulled her closer.

All of her senses went hyperactive with pleasure and excitement as David so willingly handed her the reins giving her complete control. She could feel his heaving chest and stomach repetitively collide with hers as they both fought for air. The warmth of his bare skin sent shivers down Regina's spine and she lowered herself down so her upper body fell flush against his as they kissed. She broke off the kiss, gently biting his bottom lip as she did and sat up slightly softly dragging her hands over his chest and stomach.

Her dark eyes were filled with life and lust and were paired with an equally expressive grin as he felt her hands move down to his waist. Her chest dramatically rose and fell as her lungs filled with as much air as possible and he found himself stuck in a trance. Between her hypnotic gaze and her beautiful figure he was lost in his thoughts until the sound of his belt being unbuckled and tossed to the floor brought him back. He promptly sat up and held her head as he kissed the mayor's grinning mouth.

She kissed him back momentarily before pushing him back down and making quick work of unbuttoning his jeans with delicate and clever fingers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright chapter number three! Sorry it took so long it got a little busy around here. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

...

Regina allowed a small smile to form across her lips as she felt him behind her. His strong arm was tight around her bare waist and she could feel his warm sleeping breath on the back of her neck and it gave her chills. She leaned into him soaking in his warmth before she skillfully slithered out of his hold without waking him.

She stood momentarily beside the bed watching him. She told herself it was only to assure he was still asleep but she knew that wasn't the whole truth. She cleared her mind with a shake and began to dress her naked body. She slipped on her panties and clipped her bra behind her back before she pulled on her dress and slowly zipped it closed. She bent down and picked up her jacket and shoes and silently tiptoed out of the room closing the door behind her.

Cringing at every creak made by her weight on the wood, Regina made her way downstairs and out the front door before she even dared to breathe. As the door clicked behind her she let out a deep breath before slipping on her shoes and making her way to her car with her steps echoing through the dark.

...

Later that afternoon Regina was sitting at her desk once again. Her home and office were really the only two places she found herself to be for any length of time unless of course she was tending to another plan of hers.

Her mind was at ease today after last night. She had him where she wanted him and she was confident that he would do just as she wanted. With that out of her head she was able to stay focused on her mayoral duties. That was until her intercom through her phone started to speak.

"Madame Mayor, you have a guest." Her assistant spoke from her desk outside her office.  
Regina rolled her eyes and pushed the button to reply, "I'm busy, get them to come back later," she spoke in her icy tone and turned back to the papers on her desk before she heard voices outside her doors.

"No sir! She doesn't want to be disturbed!" her assistance voice was muffled through the door which was quickly opened by David as he stood and waited keeping his eyes on Regina.

"I'm sorry ma'am, he just barged right through!" Her assistant motioned to him with her hands and braced herself do the hell storm of words Regina would unleash.

Regina smiled a critical smile at her and opened her mouth without getting from her chair, "if I had known it was Mr. Nolan I would have had you let him in. For future reference, tell me who is here so we can avoid situations like these. Am I clear?" her voice cut like knives causing her assistant to slightly cringe and nod as she left closing the door behind her.

Once the door was closed Regina looked toward David as he made his way over, "what can I do for you?" her voice was softer know and her eyes less harsh.

David shrugged his shoulders, "where were you this morning? You just left." he watched her with questioning eyes.

Regina only smiled, "I needed to be home for Henry. I didn't want him waking up and me not being there," she answered simply but knew that's not what he wanted. "I didn't wake you because I didn't want to bother you," she paused watching his face and then she grinned and looked down at her desk, "that and I wanted to make sure I got to see you again," she glanced back up at him a was pleased with what she found.

David laughed quietly, "is that so? Well," he started to walk around to her side of the desk, "you've got a funny way of showing it.". It amused him how she spun on her chair following him with her dark unreadable eyes.

He stopped when he was behind the desk and she had her back to the door. She liked the game. She leaned forward in her seat, "well I had to make you work for it," she teased and gave him a mischievous grin.

David moved in closer as well, "well? Have I worked hard enough for you? I scoured the land to find you surely that must be enough," he played with her his voice slowly getting quieter.

Regina pursed her lips in to a mocking pout, "oh how hard you must have looked in such a large and threatening town," she could feel his breath on her face and it suddenly became more difficult to keep her composure.

David nodded and moved in a little closer, "I looked very very hard. I even risked my life trying to get here!"

Regina raised her eyebrows in amusement, "did you now?"

David nodded once more leaning in even closer, "yes. I had to fight the great black spotted beast and escape its master!"

Regina laughed, "Archie and Pongo?" The corner of her mouth pulled into a smile.

"Very dangerous you know! I could've died," he watched the amusement play on the brunette's face. He liked it.

"Oh I can only imagine!" she teased, "I guess I just might have to reward you for your," she looked up in thought momentarily and then back in to his eyes, "valiant efforts," she grinned.

David grinned back and nodded, "I most definitely agree!".

Regina let out a quiet chuckle before it was silenced with his lips pressed against hers. He had his hands on the arm rests of her chair supporting his weight as he kissed her. She moved her hands up and held his face as she allowed him in to her mouth.

They kissed each other hard and passionately and even though he had her pinned against the chair that was all of the control that she allowed him to have as she held him in her grasp.

When her assistant came over the intercom again they pulled away from each other but David continued to lay soft kisses over her jaw and neck.

"You have another er, I mean um, Sheriff Swan is here.".

Regina rolled her eyes in annoyance, "I'm busy with Mr Nolan at the moment. Take a message," she released the button and let out a quiet laugh before she pulled his head in to hers and kissed him again.

"She insists on speaking to you ma'am.".

Regina ignored her assistant until over the intercom she heard Emma in the background, "wait! She's in there with David! Nu-uh I'm goin in there!" Which was followed by her assistants useless pleas for her to stay.

Regina pushed David away and rubbed the lipstick of his mouth before quickly fixing her own. In the few seconds they had both had managed to make themselves presentable when Emma barged in the door.

"Really Miss Swan I am growing very tired of people barging in to my office when I am busy," her voice was laced with venom as she glared at the blonde.

"Oh ya? Busy doing what?" Emma challenged her.

Regina moved her head forward and to the side aggressively, "that is not of your concern," her jaw was tight but she quickly gathered herself as the adrenaline left her system. "Now what is so important that you need to come running in her as if you own the place?" She motioned toward her with her hand and waited for an answer.

Emma shot a look toward David who simply smiled politely in return, "these," she looked back at Regina and lifted the files that she was holding, "you wanted them right away so I took the time to come down here myself and give them to you," her voice was tight and critical as she walked up to her desk and dropped them in front of her.

Regina looked down at the files and then back up at her, "thank you Miss Swan," her words had no meaning in them but she held Emma's stare and that was meaning enough.

Emma tried reading her but she could get nothing but frustration off of her. She looked away and nodded goodbye to David and then looked suspiciously over the mayor one last time before she turned and left.

When the door was slammed shut David laughed, "well she's got timing doesn't she now? Two out of three! I'm not liking our odds," he grinned playfully at her.

Regina looked at him through squinted eyes and an unimpressed smile with her head cocked to the side. She let out a small half laugh in amusement at his words.

"Why'd you push me away? I'm mean its not like she hasn't seen us before and we were fully dressed this time," he laughed and waited for an answer.

Regina let out a real laugh this time, "I pushed because of your situation. You still have things to sort out with Kathryn and Mary Margaret and I don't want to make it more complicated by putting myself in the mix. You have to choose David and there can't be any secrets," she picked up the files Emma dropped and tapped them in to a neat pile before putting them down and looking to David. She stood with her left hand on her desk and her right resting on her hip.

"Fair enough," he nodded, "but you already know who I'm going to choose," he smiled stepping forward.

Regina lifted her eyebrows, "I do do I?" Yes she did, she knew very well.

David nodded and moved closer to her holding his hands on her waist, "yes, otherwise you wouldn't have gone through all the trouble to make it look like it was my decision to fall for you," he didn't wait for an answer. She gave him a look of 'is that so' before he interrupted her opening mouth with his.

His boldness was starting to impress her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. David moved to pull away but she pulled him back and kissed him hard before she let him go and she kept her arms around his neck.

David smiled at her, "lets go out for dinner," he watched her dark eyes light up.

"Yes let's," she smiled and kissed him once more before she let go of him and sat down in her chair and watched him walk out the door

"I'll come by around seven then?" He asked with his hand on the handle. He smiled at her nod and left without another word.

Regina smiled to herself, "that went better than I expected," she breathed out and allowed herself a small laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you are! Another chapter :) Reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

Regina looked up at the clock yet again. 6:56. She let out a frustrated sigh. Time was moving too slowly. She looked at herself in the mirror once more to assure she looked perfect. She looked over herself in approval, smoothing her grey dress over her body with her hands. She turned her body looking over her shoulder moving her eyes over the reflection and smiled slightly when they passed over her shoes. Out of her many heels she had chosen a pair of deep red stilettos just to catch his attention.

Her lips were painted their usually red and she examined them and ran her fingers through her hair as she turned to face the mirror again. She glanced at the reflection of the clock. 6:58. She rolled her eyes at herself. It was ridiculous. Why was she taking so much time and effort into something that wasn't real? Then she stopped herself. Was it real? She furrowed her brow in concentration and stared at the floor as she pondered that thought. She couldn't be. She wouldn't let it! It wasn't possible.

Her thoughts were cut off by the knocking on her front door. She looked up quickly and stared at the source of the sound trying to pull her thoughts together. _Yes! Get the door! _She shook her head and cleared her throat as she made her way to the door. Before she opened it she stole a quick glance at the clock. 7:00. A smile formed on her face finding it amusing how he was not a minute late. She put her hand on the door knob and as she did so she felt something. Something different, something old and forgotten. Her stomach flipped and got warm and tingly and she could feel her heart in her throat. She didn't like it, she couldn't control it, couldn't make it go away. Trying her best to cover it up, she opened the door wide with a smile, "hello David.".

"Hello Regina," he looked at her and his body filled with warmth at her smile. She was genuinely happy to see him and that made all the nervousness disappear from his head. "You ready?" he drank in her figure and his heart dropped when he found her shoes.

She laughed quietly at his reaction, "yes, let me just grab my jacket," she turned and walked to the coat hook. She felt her eyes on him while her shoes echoed through the house. She didn't hear him walk up behind her so she was startled when she reached for her jacket and it was taken off the hook before she touched it. She smiled and turned to face him, "I do know how to put on a jacket," she teased.

David shrugged as he held the jacket open for her, "I figured as much," he smiled gently at her and watched her step toward him.

She slid one arm in and then turned and slid her other arm in and her breath caught in her throat as he slid his hands down around her body and rested on her hips. She turned her head without moving her body to look at him. She felt his head rest against hers for a moment before he moved down and kissed her neck. Her heart pounded against her chest as his lips moved across her neck and shivers shot down her spine at the feel of his hot breath over her skin.

He felt her lean into him and he smiled softly, "we should get going," he whispered in her ear and suppressed a laugh at her response.

Regina's face formed in to a pout and she groaned in protest at his words and leaned into him more. Her hands rested over his on her hips. He had her in a sort of trance and she found herself wanting to stay. He had managed to send her walls crashing down even after all the years she had spent buildings them higher and stronger. She hated him for it. He had managed to sneak his way in and latch himself onto her dark heart.

David let out a light chuckle as he stepped back slightly, "come on," he smiled as she reluctantly stood up straight and walked with him out the door.

...

"Where's Henry?" David asked before he took another bite of his meal.

Regina forced a smile and kept her eyes down at her plate, "Miss Swan has him. I told him he could stay the night seeing as how he doesn't have school tomorrow..." She drifted off and a flash of sadness washed over her before she pushed it down and began twirling her pasta around her fork.

David nodded and swallowed, noting the momentary sadness that the mayor tried to hide. Then he smiled, "well you know what that means?" he looked up at her watching her face skew into an amused question. He answered for her, "it means you have nowhere that you need to be in the morning and no plans for later tonight which means that you have no excuse to leave," he grinned playfully at her before taking another quick bite of food.

Regina raised her eyebrows in disbelief, "David!" she laughed and kicked him under the table. She had planned to be with him tonight and she knew her be more than willing to go along with her personal agenda so her words and actions were only for show. Mostly anyway.

"Regina!" he teased her mocking her in his interpretation of her voice which made them both laugh. Her laugh shot right through him causing his body to overflow with warmth. It was amazing and he felt the need to make her laugh more often.

She hadn't truly laughed in too long and it caught her a little off guard but it made her feel, dare she say it, happy. She didn't stomp it back down inside her this time, she let it linger and lift her tired heart.

"You know I have never really heard you laugh before," David smiled at her fascinated by how her eyes lit up when she laughed.

Regina only shrugged, "I guess I don't have much to laugh about," she forced a smile back at him.

"We'll you should find something. Because the way you looked just then," he smiled at her averted eyes, "beautiful," he almost whispered the word.

Her breath caught in her throat and she looked up in to his eyes and found nothing but truth. She smiled and looked back at her food feeling her cheeks start to blush. "Thank you," she managed to get out as she cocked her head slightly. She couldn't manage to wipe the stupid smile off her face and she was growing frustrated with it.

...

Regina walked up to her door with David close behind, "thank you for dinner I really did have a great time," she smiled and fit her key in to the door.

"My pleasure! We should go again," his eyes scanned her perfect figure from behind as she opened the door and walked in. He remained outside with a pleasant smile.

Regina turned and raised her eyebrows and teased, "what? No good night kiss?".

David grinned and walked in toward the mayor silencing her words with his lips as he pulled her face into his.

Regina pulled him in to her by his open jacket and arched her back pushing herself closer. Sliding her hands up and under is jacket over his shoulders she began to push it off. To her pleasure he dropped his hands from her face and let the jacket fall to the floor before he made work of removing hers.

He was as good as hers now so she figured she may as well have some fun with him. She playfully bit his lip before she pulled away with dark mischievous eyes piercing into his blue ones. She backed away seductively with a grin on her smudged lips and let out a devious laugh.

David shook his head and grinned back before he slammed the front door closed and chased the laughing brunette upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**This popped in to my head so sort wrote it all out in the middle of the night where I am! Hope you guys like it! Reviews are welcome!**

* * *

David woke up to find himself in a strange room. He looked around concerned of his whereabouts but it all came back to him when he felt the warmth and steady breathing of the woman in his arms. He tightened his grip around her waist and rested his head on the side of hers. He smiled as her scent filled his nose and he lifted his head just enough to see her face.

It was so peaceful and soft, no harsh eyes or hard set mouth. The sunlight hit her just enough through her bedroom window and he couldn't take his eyes away as he rested his chin on her bare shoulder. He thought of how she must've looked before she had had her bright young soul trampled on by darkness. It couldn't be much different than how she looked now. He kissed her shoulder softly as she began to stir.

As she slowly came out of her sleepy state she looked around recognizing her home but it took her a little longer to solve what was holding her so tight. She turned her head to find David watching her. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and rolled over to face him, "morning," she smiled sleepily.

David gently pushed the dark hair from her eyes and whispered, "morning," as his eyes took in her features. Her hair was out of place and her lipstick had been kissed off but that only made him smile.

Regina let herself forget her plan and she smiled back. She let herself feel as she moved closer to David and buried her face into his neck and closed her eyes. She allowed him to wrap his arms tighter around her and lean his head down on to hers. She allowed him to take her and hold her and she felt warm and safe. She felt like she did when she was with Daniel. She felt loved.

David's face grew worried as she sought comfort in him. He had never pegged her as someone who would do such a thing. He didn't question it, he only pulled her close and held her tight for as long as she needed.

She rubbed her face in his neck before she pulled away enough to focus on his eyes, "hungry?" she asked softly. She was in a different place. She didn't feel dark or cold this morning. No instead she felt quite the opposite and because there were no other eyes she decided she would allow for her old self to shine through just for a little while. She was almost sure she'd regret it but really there was almost nothing she had left to lose.

David nodded, "starving," he playfully rolled his eyes before they landed back on Regina. She was smiling but she was smiling differently, maybe it was the light but she seemed happier and more relaxed.

"Well then let me make you something to eat," she leaned in and kissed his mouth longer than necessary before she rolled over and picked his shirt up off the floor and started buttoning the buttons over her slim frame.

The white dress shirt didn't even reach the middle of her thighs when she stood straight and she left the top few buttons open closing only enough to just cover her bare chest. She turned her head over her shoulder and looked at David, "I'll meet you downstairs," she smiled and walked barefoot out of her room and down the stairs with her hair in a tousled mess.

...

Regina caught herself humming as she stood in front of the stove cooking eggs in a pan. It made her smile as she realized how she only hummed when she was happy. As she flipped the eggs over she felt David's large hands slide over her waist and his body rest against her back. She laughed quietly as he kissed her neck and jaw.

"Smells good," he rested his head against hers soaking in how she let him hold her.

"Good, I'm glad," she smiled and turned the burner off as she lifted the pan and slid the eggs on to plates just as the toast popped out of the toaster. Putting the pan down, she gave David another kiss before moving and buttering the warm bread.

He watched her as she skillfully moved around the kitchen. It brought a smile to his face watching her reach for the cupboard doors on her tip toes. He went to take a plate from her but she swerved away and laughed.

"Nu-uh! You sit and I'll bring you your food," she laughed without worry or subconscious control over her actions. She followed David to the table and placed his plate in front of him and placed hers next to his before she went back to get their water.

He laughed to himself at her change in character and waited for her to return before he started to eat. Her feet were silent on the floor as she walked back and her hair was still out of place and the way she wore his shirt made him all sorts of happy.

Regina placed his water next to his plate before she sat down and picked up her toast and took a bite. She motioned with her hand and a smile that he could eat and she laughed through closed lips as he practically inhaled his food.

They sat in comfortable silence as they finished. Both were just simply enjoying each others company.

Regina went to stand but was stopped with David's hand on hers.

"Wait, you've got a little..." he drifted off and pointed to his mouth mirroring where the food was on her lip.

Regina relaxed back in to her chair and lifted her hand to her mouth, "where?" she looked back at him playfully. David leaned in and kissed her holding her waist. She felt his tongue slip over her lip where he had pointed out to her and she let out a small laugh into his mouth which caused him to smile. She hung her arms around his neck and kissed him back but was cut off by a knock at the door.

They pulled apart and she let out a groan, "who is at my door," she protested as David stood up straight.

"I'll get the dishes," he smiled at her and began stacking the plates.

Regina walked to the door and standing on her toes she looked through the peep hole. Mary Margaret. _Just perfect. _She rested her head against the door and weighed out her options and played through the likely paths of each. She decided on opening the door as she was. Dressed in nothing but David's shirt. She took a deep breath and opened the door, "Miss Blanchard what can I do for you?" her soft voice was growing harsh again.

Caught of guard by the mayor's appearance she stood open mouthed on the front steps staring at Regina. The messy hair, the smudged make-up, and the lack of clothing had her stunned and she could do nothing but stare.

Regina rolled her eyes at her, "I'm flattered Miss Blanchard but you can stop staring now," she tapped her fingers impatiently on the door.

Mary Margaret shook her head, "yeah wow! Um I'm sorry it looks like I caught you at a bad time," she pointed over her shoulder but again was lost for words as she stared at the mayor's legs.

Regina watched the dark haired girl's expression and found it rather amusing, "take a picture Miss Blanchard it'll last longer," she schooled her features in to displeasure which was a little more challenging seeing as how the morning had put her in such a good mood.

"Right! Uh Emma and I were going to go on a picnic in the woods and uh Henry wanted to know if he could come. Seeing as your house is on the way we thought we'd drop by and get your permission to keep Henry a little longer?". She stood waiting for Regina's cold words to grip her but was surprised by her answer.

"Fine. Just have him home by dinner," she raised her eyebrows waiting for a response.

Taken aback Mary Margaret nodded and smiled, "of course!" she nodded again and turned to leave but stopped and turned back to say something else. That was a mistake. Horror washed over her face as she saw the shirtless man over Regina's shoulder in her dining room. "D-David?!" She covered her mouth in shock as he responded to his name.

Regina cheered inside at the response of Snow White but carefully hid it and averted her eyes to the ground. She had two choices now and she chose to pretend to plea her case instead of acting indifferent. She figured it'd be more likely to put her in David's good books.

Mary Margaret pointed her finger at Regina, "you! Oh my god!" She moved her eyes between Regina and David as she put the pieces together.

Regina bent at the knees slightly and reached out her hand toward Mary Margaret, "please, Mary Margaret! Let me explain!" panic and guilt coated her voice as she acted as if she was sorry for the girl.

"Don't touch me!" Mary Margaret swatted her hand away as she yelled at Regina. Then she looked at David, "why would you do this?!" The tears started to fill her eyes as she turned away from them and walked off.

David ran toward the door, "Mary Margaret wait! Let me explain!" he was stopped by Regina's hands on his bare stomach.

"No, not right now. Wait until you can be alone with her. We've got to do this right," she looked up in to his eyes and waited for him to came back to her.

He watched Mary Margaret disappear in Emma's yellow bug before he looked down into Regina's sympathetic dark eyes. He let out a sigh and nodded, "you're right. We've got to do this right," he looked at the floor absorbing what had just happened.

Regina lifted her hands to his face and gently lifted it up, "hey," she spoke softly and when she found his eyes again she rose on her tip toes and kissed him once before she pulled away. "You're going to be okay. We're going to be okay," she smiled at him and let him pull her into a hug. She rubbed her face in to his neck and watched the door as she grinned and silently cheered at what she had just successfully done to Snow White.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know this is a little different for Regina but I wanted to have her open up and let it all out. Hope you like it! Reviews are appreciated! **

* * *

Regina sat on her couch hugging her knees and anxiously fiddled with the hem of her silk pajama bottoms. David had left late that afternoon to wait for Mary Margaret to return so he could talk with her. Henry was dropped off by Miss Swan in time for dinner and Regina continued on her 'I feel really bad for what happened with Mary Margaret' act toward Emma. She only received hard glares from the blonde's blue eyes, she didn't expect any less from her.

Henry had gone to bed hours ago and now she sat alone in the partially lit room waiting for David to return like he said he would. She felt ridiculous sitting there waiting in the dark. She could be sleeping, she could have fallen asleep and woke up when he came back and then pretend to act as if she was worried. But no instead she found herself sitting on the couch for hours unable to rest her mind.

Then the door opened and she got up and walked to the door faster than what she knew what she was doing. She gripped the wall with one hand as she swung around the corner and stopped in her tracks when she saw David's slumped figure. She felt a lump rising in her throat and her heart felt for the man, "that bad hey?" she spoke gently and quietly. She still wasn't used to letting herself feel but she felt that she could when it was only him.

David nodded solemnly, "why are you still up?" he looked over to her tired body. She was rested against the wall, her eyes fighting the sleep that wanted to take over. He smiled lovingly at her as he walked up and pulled her close. He exhaled slowly, "I ended it. We're done. I explained it and I think she understands. It will take time though for that to heal," he pushed the hair out of her eyes and gave her a light kiss before he pulled away and studied her features.

She started to panic. He had done what she had wanted, what she had planned, what she had known he would do if she played her cards right. She had ruined Snow White by taking her dear Prince Charming but in all of her careful planning she did not expect for herself to fall for him. It scared her, she was hurt so badly the first time that her brain was telling her to run from experience but her heart ached for her to stay.

She was broken and he saw that. Her eyes were nervous and flighty, searching for the lie searching for the painful outcome. Sadness washed over him, how could someone hurt something so beautiful so bad that she looked for the pain and lies in the most truthful and comforting of moments.

He had done it he had cracked her and now he was peeling away her hard shell. She continued to panic inside. This was not what she wanted. She searched his eyes but found nothing but calm, loving understanding with a hint of sadness. No tricks or games nothing she had hoped to find to keep her from falling entirely for him. Nothing to keep her running on revenge and hate. She stood there in a panic wanting to love him but terrified of what could happen.

He saw the tears start to pool in her eyes and it broke his heart. She was always so strong and protected and now she stood there so vulnerable and powerless. Without a word he pulled her into him and held her tight with one hand on her lower back and the other holding her head.

She hated how he knew exactly what she needed and she hated that she had needed it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in the nook of his neck letting the tears fall. She started to shake in his arms as she began to cry. He had peeled away her hard shell and she felt raw and she felt tired. Just tired.

David's arms were strong and safe and she finally gave in. "Sssshhh, you're going to be alright. I've got you," he kissed the top of her head and stroked his hand through her hair, "I've got you," he whispered.

The realization of what he had done for her was just hitting her now. He loved her enough to leave Mary Margaret. It hit her like a ton of bricks and she cried. She hated herself for it but she couldn't hold it in anymore and she hugged him close. She missed Daniel.

David pulled her away so he could see her face, "hey, what's wrong?" he tried to catch her gaze but her eyes were consciously avoiding his. "Regina, hey talk to to me," he spoke soothingly trying to get her to calm down.

"I-I-I um," she took a shaky breath and started again, "I think um I," she wiped the tears from her cheeks but they just kept falling. She looked up and spoke in a steady voice, "I think that I love you, David," his blue eyes never faltered, "and I am terrified. The last time I was," the tears started to fall again, "oh god! The last time," she started to cry again as the pictures of her mother killing her love in front of her flashed through her mind. She began to choke on the air and her knees gave out and she fell in to David's chest and sobbed.

David's mind whirled with questions of what happened. He could come up with nothing that could have resulted in such a broken woman. He held her tight and felt tears start to pool in his own eyes. He kissed her head and gave her his honest reply, "I think I love you too you beautiful broken woman," he whispered tenderly to her.

Regina let out a half laugh through her cries, "don't hurt me," she breathed out through her tears.

Her words shattered his heart, "Regina," he drew out her name in a sad whisper, "I would never intentionally hurt you," he buried his face in her hair and squeezed her tight refusing to let go.

Regina took little comfort in his words but she had managed to control her sobs. She stood silently in his arms, the tears still falling slowly down her face. "I'm sorry, I really shouldn't be burdening you with my...past," she avoided his eyes and stood up straight and went to move away but David's arms wouldn't let her.

"No. Come on let's go sit, I'll get you something to drink," he walked her to the living room and sat her down on the couch. He filled a glass of whatever was in her crystal bottle on the side table and handed it to her as he sat down next to her.

Regina swallowed the whole drink in one go and placed the glass on the table. She knew he was waiting for an explanation. She wanted to give him one. She was tired of holding it in. "She killed him," her voice cracked as the tears started to pool and her face skewed in a furious confusion, "right in front of me...we were going to get married" her voice caught in her throat and the tears fell from her eyes as she stared at the empty glass.

David shook his head in confusion, "who did?" he rested a hand on her leg and was not at all prepared for her answer.

"My mother," she spoke coldly through a clenched jaw.

"Why?" he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"She didn't approve," she dead panned still staring at the glass.

"God! Regina, I am so sorry," he pulled her into him and let her cry. She had good reason to and good reason to be terrified of him. The fact that she had even trusted him at all meant more to him now than she would ever know.

She heard his heart beating in his chest and it made her think of Daniel's heart. The heart that her mother crushed into dust. Her heart ached painfully in her chest remembering what she had taken from her. She let him reposition her as he laid down on the couch. She was too tired to care anymore.

David laid on his back taking the full length of the couch and Regina had slid in nicely on her side between the back of the couch and David's body. Her head rested on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her waist. He didn't want to leave her alone tonight. It didn't take long for her short irregular breaths to even out as she fell asleep in his hold. He looked over at her tear stained face and shook his head. He felt angry for her, just angry and sad and he told himself he wouldn't do it to her again before he rested his head on hers and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you guys for the support! This story has continued on longer than I expected thanks to you guys! I look forward to reading your reviews :) **

* * *

Henry woke up that morning to find no smell of his mothers usual Sunday morning breakfast. He crawled out of bed slowly and made his way to his mothers room, maybe she had just slept in. But when he peaked in the door the bed was empty and made. Confusion started to grow as he walked downstairs and found the clean and empty kitchen. Lastly he travelled to the living room in case she had gotten caught up in a book. That's when he saw them on the couch. It startled him slightly and he blinked his eyes repeatedly hoping it was just a trick of the mind. It wasn't.

His mother, the Evil Queen, was wrapped tightly in Prince Charming's arms and he was wrapped tightly in hers. He stared in disbelief at the two of them, _how could I have missed this?! _He didn't even see it coming. His mother was getting very good at hiding things.

He watched them. They looked so calm and peaceful and he found his mother to have a new face. It was softer without a hint of evil and he thought that that's what she must've looked like before she became evil. He didn't want to wake them but he didn't want to have them stay together. Prince Charming was supposed to be with Snow White not the Evil Queen.

"Uh mom," he whispered. No one stirred so he tried again a little louder, "mom," and that had her slowly waking up.

"Henry? What is it?" She rubbed her face into David's chest and that's when she realized what was going on. She inhaled sharply as she sat up with her hands supporting her weight on David's body. She stared at her son and tried to come up with an explanation. Nothing was coming to mind.

David woke up when Regina shot up out of his arms and he looked at her confused from sleep and then looked to find Henry, "oh," he half whispered as he started to think of an explanation.

"What are you guys doing?" Henry asked as his eyes flipped back and forth between the two adults. His mother stared wide eyed at him trying to think of something to say and David looked no better.

Regina shook her head thinking of and excuse, "I uh, we um, David was just um," she had nothing. She had no quick response stored in the back of her mind for when her son finds Prince Charming and the Evil Queen sleeping in each others arms.

David tried to give it a go, "yeah I was just coming over last night to talk to your mom about ...something and uh yeah," he couldn't think of anything either.

Henry stood there confused still waiting on an answer when his mother started to laugh. He looked at her and she hand a hand over her mouth in an attempt to keep it down.

The absurdity of their situation was coming to her and she couldn't help but laugh. She cleared her throat and shook her head, "I'm sorry," last night had apparently softened her more than she would've liked.

"I'm glad one of us thinks this is funny," David looked at her in amused confusion at her unlikely response and let out a small laugh of his own.

"I'm sorry but I've got no believable excuse," she looked between the both of them who watched without words.

David nodded and sat up enjoying how Regina didn't move and let her fingers rest on his stomach. He looked at Henry who looked right back, "Henry, I am dating your mother," he said it definitively and saw the confusion wash over the boys face. He then turned to Regina who stared at him in disbelief before he took her head in his hands and kissed her.

Henry watched in shock as his mother returned the kiss. And she was really smiling. She never smiled like that. "No! No no no!" but despite his objections they didn't pull apart.

David pulled away slowly and smiled at her expression. It was a whole mess of happy and confused emotions. Much better than what it was the night before.

Henry stared at them, "no no no! This is wrong! You're supposed to be with Mary Margaret!" then he turned to his mother whose smile had disappeared, "what did you do?!".

Regina looked at him, "Henry I-" but she was cut off by David.

"Henry come on give your mom a break. It takes two to be together. And who just kissed who?" he nodded as the boy dropped his eyes in thought. He turned back to Regina who smiled at him gratefully.

He smiled back, "I'm gonna go I'm sure you have a lot to talk about," he leaned in and kissed her good bye. As he pulled away he whispered quietly so Henry wouldn't hear, "I love you," and then he smiled knowingly and got up and walked to the door.

Regina felt her body fill with warmth and his words. She stared at his empty place and then toward Henry who was still staring at the floor deep in thought. Then a sudden need came over her and she quickly got off the couch and ran out of the room.

"David!" She called for him as she ran out her front door. She was relieved to see him stop just outside her front gate. She ran barefoot down the path toward David and kissed him. She felt his hands wrap around her waist as she stood on her toes to reach him. When she pulled away she looked up at him trying to build up enough courage.

"What was that for?" he laughed softly as he said it.

Regina shook her head, "I love you too," she smiled and half waited for the pain that would follow her words. She was relieved when his face lit up and he kissed her again. He kissed her with love and she could feel it coursing through her body. She didn't want to let to but she knew she had to so she pulled herself up into him hard one last time before she let herself back down. "I'll see you soon?" she asked through hopeful eyes.

David nodded calming Regina's fears, "of course," he smiled and gave her one last kiss goodbye before he got in his truck.

Regina watched him leave before she turned around and walked back into her house. She closed the front door behind her and found Henry standing at the top of the stairs in her entryway. She smiled at him, "hungry?".

"No," Henry was upset and didn't want to be with her right now. But his stomach gave away his intentions when it grumbled loudly begging for food. He looked at his mother who only raised an amused eyebrow before walking up the stairs and running her fingers over his hair.

"Come on, let's get you fed," she smiled at his behavior and walked into the kitchen with Henry close on her heels. "What would you like?" She asked as she moved to the cabinets.

Henry jumped up and sat on the countertop. He was still upset, "eggs and toast please," he spoke with clear displeasure but it didn't seem to phase her.

Regina paused at his answer and smiled. As she got out the dishes and pans she remembered when she made the same meal for David after he spent the night. She put the pan on the stove and turned on the burner. While she waited for it to get hot she began putting the bread in the toaster.

"Mom?" he asked softly.

"Yes Henry?"

"Why did you do it?"

Regina paused as she thought of an answer, "I didn't mean to dear. I invited him over to thank him for helping me and, well...it just went from there I suppose," she looked over her shoulder and smiled at him before she turned back and crack the eggs in to the hot pan.

Contemplating her answer he asked another question, "does he make you happy?" He saw his mother stop moving and he quickly added on, "cause when I found you this morning you didn't look the same," he trailed off watching his mother's back.

Regina was touched at his words, "oh ya? How did it look?" she asked him gently as she checked the bottom of the eggs.

"You looked nice. You didn't look, well, mean," he watched his mothers shoulders drop at his words, "you looked sort of happy so I guess I thought I'd ask.".

His words stung a little. He thought that she looked mean. It hurt a little more than she thought it would. She cleared her throat and flipped the eggs over, "well I suppose he does make me happy," she looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. His next question she wasn't expecting.

"Did you fall in love with him?" He was hoping for a 'no' but he wasn't sure what she'd reply with.

Regina squirmed searching for an answer as she slid the eggs off on to the plates, "I uh, it hasn't been that long Henry how am I supposed to-"

"Mom!" He cut her off and looked at her straight on.

Regina turned and faced him with her body leaning against the counter. She looked at the floor, "yes. Yes I did," she looked back up at him and saw the devastation in his eyes. They stared at each other in tense silence when the toaster popped. Thankful for the excuse, Regina turned back around and spread butter on the bread.

Henry couldn't believe the honesty in his mothers last sentence. She wasn't supposed to fall in love. She was the Evil Queen. She was especially not supposed to fall in love with Prince Charming. How were they supposed to break the curse now?

"Come. Let's go eat," she pulled him out of his thoughts and waited for him to jump down and follow her to the table where they sat in uncomfortable silence as they ate.


	8. Chapter 8

**As you have probably been able to tell I have had ton of time on my hands today! This is just a quick little chapter but there will be another one up very soon! I've been loving the reviews from you all please keep them coming :) **

* * *

It had been weeks since David had ended it with Mary Margaret. Henry had gotten used to David spending time with her but he still was not impressed with the idea. Regina had managed to avoid Emma keeping their interactions limited to exchanging Henry between the two of them only when it was unavoidable. She had avoided Mary Margaret completely over the weeks but she knew it was inevitable that they'd run into each other. She had hoped it would've taken longer though.

Regina had turned into an aisle at the supermarket and as she did so she collided with Miss Blanchard, both of them dropping their items on the floor meaning neither could just turn around and leave. Regina dropped her hands to her side and looked at Mary Margaret with frustration before she bent down and began gathering her items.

Mary Margaret watched the mayor with anger. She had tried to get over it but stomping it down inside her wasn't working. She needed answers. "Hello Regina," her tone was vicious as she bent down and picked up her things.

"Hello Miss Blanchard," she avoided eye contact.

She looked up at her harshly and was angry when she didn't find her eyes, "oh come now Regina I'm sure yo can call me by my name now seeing as how you slept with David behind my back," her voice was tight and harsh.

Regina stopped and looked up at her. Her blue eyes were burning into her skin and it pleased her. She was finally able to dig in under the girls skin and cause discomfort, "fair enough," she nodded and gave her a half smile.

"David told me his side of the story but I would like to hear yours," she stood up with her items in the store's green plastic basket. "I'm sure he left things out to spare my feelings but you! No. I know you won't leave out a single detail," even standing there with the woman infuriated her. She kept her composure but only barely. She let her clear hatred for Regina leak out.

Regina looked at her with her jaw tight and her lips pushed closed, "no I won't hide anything. You don't deserve any favors from me," clearly she had hit a nerve.

Mary Margaret flinched at her words. She wasn't a violent person but after everything Regina had out her through she really wanted to hit her. She controlled herself and asked questions instead, "who started it?" She watched the mayors face searching for lies.

"I did," she answered simply.

Nodding she asked another question, "did he fight you?".

"Not exactly," Regina watched as her face screwed into a question.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" She glared aggressively at Regina.

"Well when I kissed him he pulled away and said we should stop, only he didn't seem all that convinced with his own words when he lifted me onto the counter and shoved his tongue back in my mouth and slid his hand up my leg," she watched in pleasure as she was able to stomp on her heart with the girls permission.

"No he wouldn't," she looked in to Regina's eyes and saw she wasn't telling a single lie. She fought back the tears, "what um what stopped you from uh you know..." She made a motion with her hand suggesting why they didn't go all the way.

"Why we didn't sleep together that night? That is a question you're room mate will be able to answer," she answered plainly knowing the damage it would cause.

"Emma knew!? She walked in on you! She oh my god!" She covered her mouth with her hand and stared in disbelief at the ground.

Regina grinned watching her pain before she schooled her features, "seems as though the people you trust are not at all very trustworthy. Now if you have no more questions Mary Margaret I have errands to run," she started to walk away but was stopped by Mary Margaret's hand on her arm.

"Wait," she looked at her through glossy eyes, "I'm going to assume that you have uh have had-"

Regina turned to face her and rolled her eyes, "sex? Yes plenty of that," she finished the girls sentence and watched as the pain flooded over her.

She nodded, "yes. Did you sleep with him the night he told me about you?" she waited for an answer from Regina.

Regina nodded, "yes," she watched Mary Margaret's face fill with sadness and anger. Clearly she had taken it the way she had wanted her to.

Infuriated and heart broken, Mary Margaret swung her arm up to slap the mayor. Regina had caught her wrist in her hard grip only inches from her face.

"Really Mary Margaret? You think that little of me?" she kept a strong hold on her wrist as she continued, "he came back after telling you and we fell asleep on the couch. Fully clothed. As if I would have sex with him right after he went through that.". She looked over the girl with anger and disgust. She threw her arm down and stormed off but once she turned the corner she slowed down and let a grin spread over her mouth.

Mary Margaret stood in shock at the mayors words. Sure honesty is one thing but it was almost as if she wanted to hurt her. She got what she asked for but she wasn't sure if she was better off with the new information.


	9. Chapter 9

**There you are just as I said :) enjoy! Reviews are welcome!**

* * *

She removed her apron and stood in the kitchen after just closing the oven when she was pulled backwards. Her face grew concerned and nervous but that was quickly replaced with a laugh and a smile when she was spun around and kissed. She returned his kiss before she pulled away and hung her arms over his neck, "well you're early. Don't get me wrong I do love it when you're punctual but," she scrunched her nose playfully, "four hours is a little early wouldn't you agree?".

"Hmmm four hours? Now," he hugged her around her waist pulling her in close and leaned back dramatically, "what could come up with to make that time to by faster?". He looked back down at her and grinned, "I can think of some.".

Regina lifted her eyebrows, "is that so?" she pulled up and kissed him. As she pulled away she teased him, "do any of those include the bedroom," she laughed deviously.

David nodded and kissed her mouth softly, "yes. And the floor," he kissed her neck, "and the wall," he kissed her neck again and she started to laugh, "oh you know where we haven't done it yet? Right here in the kitchen," he kissed her chest as it rose and fell in laughter.

"I'm sorry to say that the kitchen is currently being used by our dinner but," her breath caught in her throat when David began undoing the buttons on her shirt and kissing her bare skin where every open button sat. "But the bedroom is definitely free," her voice became a whisper as David got her heart racing.

David had undone all the buttons on her white shirt and had it untucked from her black pants and was kissing her stomach, "I said the kitchen is off limits today," she laughed and slipped out from his grip and running away.

David stumbled as he got up from the floor and ran after her. When he turned the corner he found her turning up the stairs with her open shirt flowing behind her exposing her white bra. He grinned and chased her but he slipped on the first stair and landed on his hands on the stairs.

Regina stopped and turned backwards and let out a long laugh at him, "are you okay?!" she laughed and began to run backwards up the rest of the stairs as he got up and chased her the rest of the way. She gripped the door frame to her room and swung in just as David caught up to her.

She let out a playful shriek through her laughter as he tackled her on to the bed with his hands around her waist. She laughed as he got on top of her and pinned her down.

"You didn't think you could get away from me that easily did you?" he teased her through his heavy breathing. He kissed her hard and pulled away to let his eyes wander. Her chest was heaving from the game of chase and she was starting to fall out of her bra from being tackled onto the bed.

Regina rolled her eyes playfully, "are you gonna keep staring or are you gonna do something about this?"

David kissed her again and pulled of his shirt as Regina made work of removing his belt and undoing his jeans. He threw his shirt to the side and slid Regina's belt off and unbuttoned her pants. With one swift movement he pulled them off her legs and kicked his to the side.

Regina's eyes were focused on his mouth as she gasped for air and pulled her shirt off her body. When it was off she got up on her knees and leaned against David's chest as she kissed him quickly deepening the kiss. She felt him harden against her body and she grinned through the kiss as she slid her hand down in to his briefs.

David's heart raced as she felt her hand grab him. He bit her lip as he pushed her back down and got on top of her. He shook his head and grinned lustfully at her perfect figure dressed in only a white bra and white panties. He laid down on top of her and slowly slipped her panties off as he kissed her.

Regina's face softened and she moaned quietly in pleasure as he played in her mouth. She arched her back into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Suddenly he pushed himself inside her and she broke this kiss pushing her head back, "oh god!" she yelled and clawed her fingers across his muscular back.

...

"There you go kid," Emma opened the door letting Henry inside his home. She was told to bring him home in time for dinner, she figured four o'clock would leave plenty of time. She watched Henry run to the kitchen as she walked up the entryway stairs and looked for Regina.

She opened her mouth to call her but was cut off by a yelp and a loud thud on the floor above her which was followed by laughter. Emma rolled her eyes and called out, "Regina!" putting her hands on her hips she waited impatiently for her to show herself.

Regina came down the stairs laughing and finishing buttoning the top buttons of her shirt. She looked over her shoulder with a smile to make sure she wasn't being followed and when she was satisfied she stopped in front of Emma and looked at her, "yes Miss Swan?".

Emma blinked at her in wonder. She found it strange how the mayor was acting. She was never relaxed enough to even smile and now she had clearly caught her having sex and she didn't even blink twice at the interruption. "Uh ya I came to ask you why you threw me under the bus with Mary Margaret?" she stared at her waiting for an answer.

Regina simply shrugged her shoulders, "I did no such thing. She asked me a question and I answered. That is all," she folded her arms over her chest and smiled at the blonde.

"Seriously you're gonna pull that card?" Emma nodded her head and squinted her eyes as she spoke.

Regina lifted her eyebrows and smiled questioningly. She was in a good mood and didn't want to have it ruined by the blonde.

"Fine, whatever. Henry's in the kitchen. Just stay away from Mary Margaret! You've done enough," she glared at her through a clenched jaw and walked away slamming the door behind her.

She was watching the closed door letting her mind wander when she felt him come up behind her. She turned to face him and smiled,"I love you," her voice danced off her tongue and she smiled through her eyes.

"I love you too," he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

"How much longer until dinner?" Henry stood in the doorway watching the two of them. He still was not at all pleased with the situation but he did see changes in his mother that were for the better and for that he was happy.

Regina smiled and looked at the clock, "less than an hour. Come help me in the kitchen," she looked at her boy as she squeezed David's hand and let it go only when her fingers could no longer reach as she walked away from him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright it has come to that point in time where the curse is threatening to break! Season two was too tempting I saw so much potential in it for these two :) reviews are welcome!**

* * *

She woke up with a start. The dream was too real. She gathered her thoughts and remembered where she was but to be sure she wanted to see Henry. She got out of her bed and almost ran down the hall to his room. She peaked in the door and saw his sleeping figure under the blanket. She leaned her head against the door frame in relief before she turned and went back to her bed.

Checking on Henry did not calm her mind. She laid in her bed wide awake vividly remembering all their faces. Henry's had hurt her the most but David's had also taken a toll on her. She decided to call him just to hear his voice, she knew it was late but she knew she wouldn't sleep otherwise. She reached over to her side table and dialed his number and waited anxiously as the phone rang.

"Hello?" His voice was tired and groggy.

"Hi, I'm sorry to wake you. I just uh just needed to hear your voice," she smiled into the phone relieved that he wasn't on some quest to tie her to her tree and have her killed.

"Regina? It's late are you okay?" His voice was growing with concern.

She shook her head knowing he couldn't see her, "yes I'm fine just a bad dream that's all," she sat and played with the fabric on her bed.

"Do you want me to come over?" She could hear him getting up.

"No David it's fine really. Go back to sleep its late and it's cold," she laughed at his reply.

"Yes but you're warm and I'm awake now so I'm coming whether you like it or not," he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Fine," she agreed, "only if you promise to keep the dreams at bay," she teased him with a smile.

"Oh what now there are requirements I have to meet to sleep next to you? I guess I can try my best," he laughed into her ear. "I'll be right over okay?"

Regina nodded and smiled, "see you soon," she hung up the phone and put it back on the table before she found herself dozing off once more.

...

David let himself in with his key and locked the door behind him before he silently made his way up the stairs to Regina's room. He slowly opened the door and found her fast asleep in a mess of blankets. He laughed quietly at how tangled she had become as he made his way closer. He woke her with a gentle kiss on her head and smiled as she tried to wake up enough to recognize him.

"Hey," she whispered and laid there and smiled at him for awhile before she sat up and flattened the blankets out. She watched as David climbed in next to her and when he was comfortable he invited her in with open arms. She smiled gratefully and moved in close and rested her face on his chest as it rose and fell with steady breaths. He felt him wrap his arms around her tightly like he always did and she loved it.

"There," he whispered when they had both settled, "no nightmares allowed," he laughed to himself and she laughed with him into his chest before she quickly fell back asleep.

...

She woke up first but she didn't move. Instead she thought hard about the curse. She could feel it weakening and she feared that her dream was a little more than a dream. She was sure she'd have to fight for Henry back but what of David? He would go back with Snow. The thought tugged at her heart painfully realizing that she just may have love ripped from her again. There was nothing she could do about it. She rubbed her face into him gently and she inhaled his comforting scent. She wasn't ready to let him go. She had to get rid of Emma Swan.

...

Talking with Gold was no use it only caused her more worry and stress. She moved onto the Hatter and knowing she could rid herself of her Emma Swan problem was a relief. She could've hugged Jefferson right then and there if she wasn't using him. Now she was at home in her kitchen putting a deadly apple turnover into the oven.

She was just finishing cleaning up after herself when the door bell rang. Quickly she untied her apron and ran her fingers through her hair as she walked toward the door. When she opened it she was surprised to find her target on her front step.

"We need to talk," she stood waiting to be let in.

Regina stared at her in surprise, "yes I imagine we do. I was just about to call you," she stepped aside, "come right in," after the blonde walked in she closed the door behind her and turned to face her. "Do what you're so skilled at and make yourself at home," she walked up the entryway stairs and stood in front of Emma.

She watched as she looked around her home likely in search of Henry, "I believe you came to see me," she spoke as she was tired of waiting.

"Right, look this isn't easy. I think that this, whatever is between us needs to end.".

"At last something we can agree on," she let her face lighten slightly as she gently smiled.

"I wanna make a deal with you about Henry," her eyes were definite.

Regina turned her head and shook it in disagreement, "I'm not making any deals with you," she almost laughed at the absurdity of her request.

"I'm leaving town," Emma cut her off.

Regina paused unsure if she had heard correctly, "what?" she sounded almost excited.

"This. What we're doing is a problem. And I'm gonna go but I have conditions. I still get to see Henry I get to visit, spend time, whatever.".

Regina crossed her arms over her chest, "and you get to see him, you're still in his life," she was not pleased with these conditions and she let it show.

Emma smiled at her stubbornness, "look in any deal both parties are a little unhappy. But let's be honest, we both know the world where I'm not in his life no longer exists and there's no one who can do anything about that."

Regina went to speak but the sound of the timer going off in her kitchen stopped her and she smiled, "you're right," and she almost laughed at the breath of relief Emma took. _If only she knew_. Regina pointed toward the kitchen, "would you mind following me for a moment?" she turned when Emma nodded and lead her into the kitchen.

Pulling the turnover out of the oven she talked to keep Emma there, "so, what are you proposing?" she placed the hot pan on the marble countertop before turning to listen to Emma.

"I don't know, just figure it out as we go," she watched Regina carefully.

"But he's my son," she pointed to herself and kept her eyes on Emma. She could see she didn't want to agree but when she did it brought a smile to her face.

"Yeah," she agreed shortly and watched the mayors face change shape and went to leave but she was stopped.

"Oh Miss Swan," she held up a finger for her to wait and she turned and took a container out of a drawer, "maybe a little something for the road?" she offered her the turnover.

Emma looked at Regina and then at the dessert, "thanks," and her eyes were back on Regina as she moved around the kitchen.

"If we are going to be in each others lives it's time we start being cordial," she lifted the turnover carefully and placed it in the container. "My famous turnovers," she shut the lid tight and smiled at Emma, "old recipe, but delicious," she handed her the container and waited for her to take it.

Emma looked between the two of them suspiciously but finally took it from her hands, "thank you," she smiled.

"I do hope you like apples!" Regina smiled as she watched a perplexed Emma leave her home. Her curse was safe and David and Henry were still hers. Now it was time to gloat to Mr Gold. She had found a way to keep the curse running strong. Or at least as far as she knew anyway.


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright so I found myself losing track of time tonight as I wrote this so there is another chapter coming right up after this one! Enjoy!**

* * *

At the news of her son being in the hospital Regina dropped the phone to the floor and ran out to her car. She drove to the hospital in record time before she ran up the stairs and stormed into the room, "where's my son!?" She went to his bedside and watched as the doctors tried to keep him alive. Her heart sunk at the sight. She went to yell at them to work harder when her arm was gripped hard and she was pulled behind a clearly furious Emma Swan.

She watched her in confusion as she pulled her away and when Miss Swan opened the door to the storage room and flung her in the confusion only heightened.

"You did this!" Emma wanted to kill her but she needed answers.

She caught her fall against the shelf with her hands, knocking the majority of the shelves contents to the floor, "what the hell are you doing?!" She screamed at the blonde in anger. Emma's grip was back on her arms and Regina tried to push her off but the blonde's anger was stronger, "stop! That's my son!" She was confused at Emma's sudden uncontrollable anger. Her body was slammed against the lockers and Emma had her pinned with one arm across her chest and the other holding her wrist.

"He's sick because of you! That apple turnover you gave me, he ate it!" She spat the words viciously at the brunette who's face instantly changed from anger and confusion to sheer panic.

"What?!" She almost whispered the word not wanting it to be true, "it was meant for you!" She screamed back.

"It's true isn't it?" Emma spoke giving her a chance to answer.

"What are you talking about?" Regina started to squirm. Her world was falling apart.

"It's true isn't it!?" She yelled it this time, "all of it."

Regina looked at her in defeat and hit her head against the locker, "yes," she nodded hating the taste of the word.

"I was leaving town why couldn't you just leave things alone?" She spoke with a hint of desperation.

"Because as long as you're alive Henry will never be mine!" Her voice was tense and angry.

"He'll never be anyone's unless you fix this! You wake him up!" She pushed harder against Regina.

"I can't!" She screamed. In saying that she realized how powerless she was. She couldn't do anything. Her breath caught in her throat as she tried not to let he tears fall.

Emma looked at her desperate and confused, "don't you have magic?" She almost whispered realizing their situation.

Regina looked away shook her head, "that was the last of it," she looked back at Emma as the tears started to fall. Every fiber in her body shook with panic and anger, "it was supposed to put you to sleep!" she jerked her arm from Emma's grasp and pushed the other off her chest.

"What's it gonna do to him?" suddenly realizing the danger.

"I don't know. Magic," she twitched her head slightly at the use of the word in front of Emma, "here is unpredictable," she watched Emma's face drop.

Emma whispered through her shaky breaths, "so he could?" She feared the answer.

"Yes," Regina closed her eyes as she said it. Gold's words repeating in her head, _all magic comes with a price!_

"So what do we do?" she asked knowing that Regina would be the only one with even a hint of an answer.

Regina looked around as she fought over what to say. She stood up straight and walked past Emma, "we need help," she hated to admit it, "there's one other person in this town who knows about this," still angry over Emma's sudden belief she finished her thought, "who knows about magic," she turned and faced Emma.

"Mr Gold," she realized the constant battle between the two of them was a little more than it seemed.

"Actually," Regina corrected her, "he goes by Rumpelstiltskin," she may as well know.

Emma stared at her in disbelief. This was all a little too surreal for her liking.

...

Regina watched the elevator as it went down. How easy it would be to rid herself of the blonde right then. However that would break the curse and it would ruin her chances of saving her son. She was deep in thought when a painful strike came across the back of her knees.

She fell to the ground, "what the hell!?" She looked up to find Gold looking down at her with a grin. She brought her hand to her leg feeling the welts start to form on either one.

"Here's how this is going to go dearie," he circled around Regina, "you are going to let me tie you to that chair and I am going to tape your mouth shut so you can't speak a word," he grinned.

"Why would I let you do that?" She shook her head and laughed at him.

He laughed back, "because if you don't you're going to have a lot more," he slammed his cane down narrowly missing the woman's fingers, "marks to show for it," he grinned as she pulled her hand away quickly.

She glared at him with a scowl on her mouth and slowly got up and walked over to the chair. She debated following his instructions, he was clearly on another agenda and she knew he wouldn't blink at the thought of hurting her and she knew he would get her in that chair one way or another. Surely Emma wouldn't be stupid enough to help him? That was the one thing she wasn't sure of. She sat down anyway and stared at him through harsh eyes as he walked over to her with a grin.

"There you go dearie," he bent down and started tying her legs to the chair, "now it is much easier for the both of us," he grinned up at her and moved to her wrists. As he tied the last knot behind her back he grinned, "tight enough my dear?".

"Bite me," she glared at him and clenched her jaw.

He let out a laugh and leaned in close, "careful what you wish for," and with that he placed a strip of duct tape over her mouth.

She gave him a sarcastic smile and watched him as he walked to the elevator door. She sat quietly in the chair knowing it was no use to fight it. She watched the door and let her mind drift back to Henry. She had done this to him. She should have known he would be with Emma saying goodbye. She should've known that with his knowledge of the curse and her history with apples that he would do anything to prevent Emma from eating it. It all seemed so obvious now. Now that there was nothing she could do about it.

Her mind went to David next and her heart started to ache. She was sure she couldn't go through another loss. She could feel the tears start to come but she wouldn't let Rumple see her cry. She knew he would leave her as soon as he remembered. And she knew he would remember. The curse was slipping right through her fingers and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. The only comfort the situation brought her was that she knew it would leave a big scar on Snow White allowing the girl to never to forget what she was capable of. But even then it was a very small comfort to her pummeled heart.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the elevator came to life. She looked over her shoulder as best she could to watch him. When he stopped the elevator and heard Emma call out for her Regina practically held her breath hoping she wouldn't be stupid enough to listen to him. _Idiot!_She pushed her head back in frustration as Rumple turned around and walked away from the elevator with the potion in hand.

Stopping in front of Regina he eyed her over. Her chest was rising and falling faster than usual as the anger boiled under her skin. Her eyes told the same story as they burned into his skin, "come now dearie, it'll all work out in the end," he laughed at her before he disappeared out the door.

She wanted to strangle him. She kept a hard stare on the door until she heard Emma climb her way out.

"Regina?!" She ran up to her and ripped the tape off her mouth.

"He tricked you! How could you give him that?!" she was angry but not all that surprised.

"Where is he?" She started untying Regina's hands.

"Gone! Gold!" She growled and half stood as she impatiently waited for Emma to untie her, "he manipulated all of this!" she was furious.

"Come on he can't be that far!" She went to go after him with Regina right on her heels when they were stopped by their ringing phones. They both pulled them out and stared at them fearing for the worst, "it's the hospital," she watched Regina and mirrored her worried face as she answered her phone.

...

David was driving when he felt a shock go through him. He slammed on the breaks as memories came flooding into his head. _Snow!_Quickly he turned his truck around in search of his love. He parked it on the side of the street and searched on foot desperately trying to find her. He stopped on the street corner when he saw her. Her hair was much shorter but it was definitely her, "Snow!" he called out to her and was relieved when she responded to her name.

"Charming," she whispered and ran toward him. She touched his face to make sure he was real and then gripped onto the collar of his jacket, "you found me," she was still in shock.

"Did you ever doubt I would," he was ready to cry in relief at the sight of her.

Snow pulled him in by his jacket and kissed him. She held his face as she kissed him and he held hers and they stood in the middle of the road.

Charming loved Snow he knew that was certain. But as he kissed her he found himself missing something and he couldn't put his finger on just what it was.

...

Regina slowly made her way upstairs into Henry's room. She had lost. The curse was broken, her son was gone, and David...David would be holding Snow White in his arms right about now. She fell onto Henry's bed and took one of his pillows. She hugged it tight and let herself cry. She had nothing left.

After crying herself out she felt something coming. She walked to the window to find a cloud of purple smoke engulfing the town. She stared at it curiously for a moment before she realized what it was. Magic. She almost laughed in excitement at the sight. Now she at least had a fighting chance.

Minutes after the cloud had disappeared she could here the shouts of angry townspeople running toward her house. She only grinned.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter number twelve! I don't know how many times I've read the ending to this one ;) **

* * *

After reuniting with close friends and his family Charming was just as anxious to find out what was going on as the rest of them.

"Let's got to the person responsible for bringing it," Grumpy nodded his head as he spoke, "the queen." His comment was followed by words of agreement from the other six dwarves.

Emma quickly stopped them, "no wait!," she had their attention, "it wasn't Regina," she couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman. While her actions were regrettable the woman had lost everything, her control, her power, her son...David.

...

Regina opened to the pounding on her door with a cocky grin, "can I help you?" she smiled.

"That smirk isn't going to last forever Regina. You took everything from us and now-" Whale was cut off.

"What? Now you're gonna kill me?" She dared him with playful eyes.

"Eventually," he nodded, "but first you need to suffer."

Regina stepped forward and pushed him back repetitively, "listening to you has been enough suffering for all of us," she paused and looked at the crowd, "that's right! You wanted to see your queen? Well my dears. Here. She. Is!" she threw her hands forward but nothing happened.

She looked at her hands in a confused panic, "what?" and she looked back up at the crowd. Whale grabbed her arms and shoved her hard against the white pillar by her doorway.

"Now where were we?" He whispered to her as he brought his hands up to wring her neck.

"Let her go!" Emma was heard through the angry crowd, "let her go, let her go," she broke through the crowns and pushed Whale away from Regina.

Half listening to their conversation Regina rolled her eyes and stepped aside to give them all room for their arguing. She started fully listening when Snow White jumped up beside her.

"And Regina's death won't provide any answers! She needs to be locked up!" She announced to the people.

Regina smirked at the idea and then almost laughed at the girl's naivety. She took it she didn't have time to remember what she had done with her Charming.

"For her safety, and more importantly for ours," she looked at Regina who didn't speak a word.

...

James watched Snow fight with her feelings, "I'm so sorry Snow!"

She shook her head, "sorry doesn't cut it James!"

"We were cursed I didn't know what I was doing!"

"You can't say that! I already said that," she pointed to her chest and paced back and forth.

"There see you had your thing with Whale and I had mine with Regina. See even!" He suggested knowing it wouldn't cut it.

"I had a one night stand! You had and entire relationship with her James!" She started yelling but quickly brought herself back down. "You fell in love with each other James! You expect me to believe that that has just disappeared? That those feelings are gone? That you don't still love her?" She tried to fight the tears rising to the surface. Regina had hit her right where it hurt and even though she wasn't entirely there when she spoke with Regina about 'David' she could tell that there were real feeling there. She was sure Regina hadn't planned on it but it happened.

"Yes! Please Snow! Give me another chance," he knew he was lying to himself. Of course he still had feelings for Regina. He hated himself for it.

...

Regina stared at her hand with a racing heart that stopped momentarily in fear when the lights flickered off. "Hello? Who's there?" she watched in pure fear as the wraith showed itself and ripped the door off the cell. Regina stood up and walked to the middle of the cell. She was terrified but if she was going to go she was going to go with what little dignity she had left. She felt cold as the wraith began sucking her dry.

"Hey!" James yelled as he threw a chair at the wraith. It easily deflected it and it flew across the room. Taking its focus away from Regina it flung James across the room and then a desk right after in an attempt to crush him. David moved out of the way just in time but the wraith turned its attention back to Regina.

"Over here!" It was Snow who was successful in ridding them of the creature with fire. The wraith flew out the window leaving them alone for the time being.

Regina was crumpled on the ground fighting for air as Emma ran to help her, "what the hell was that thing?" She asked as she gripped Regina's arm helping her up.

"A wraith," she spat out its name in a hoarse voice, "a soul sucker," she tried to catch her breath.

"Did I-"

"Kill it?" She cut Snow off, "no, it's regenerating. It'll be back, it doesn't stop until it devours its prey," she still hasn't shaken the fear away when she whispered, "me," and showed them the mark.

Emma stared at it in shock. James and Snow only stood there anxious to get out of her presence.

"So how do we kill it?" Emma really did want to help her.

Regina took a breath trying to calm herself, "there's no way," her voice was still hoarse and frightened, "can't kill something that's already dead," she leaned against the bars for support.

"Then we have a problem," Emma looked away in thought.

"No we don't," James stood glaring at Regina, "Regina does."

His words stung her more than she had intended and she looked at him through devastated eyes. His words were cold. He was angry. It crushed her. "What?".

"David?" Snow called him by the name she had gotten used to.

"You want to let her die?" Even Emma was shocked.

"Why not? Then it goes away, then we're safe," his words grew harsher the longer he looked at her.

It was like he stabbed her in the chest with every word. "That's quite the example you're setting for your daughter there!" She spat at him. She was a little bit of an emotional wreck.

"No you don't get to judge us!" He walked forward pointing at her. She had used him and he was furious.

"Let me ask you something, where do you think that thing came from?" She paused letting it sink in, "Gold," she hung on his name still gripping the bars of her cell.

"I made a promise to Henry," Emma gained eye contact with her father, "she's not dying," she was soft but definite in her words.

Regina lifted her hung head at her words. Henry wanted her safe. The cell bars still held her weight but Henry's wishes lifted her spirits a little.

Snow smiled at her daughters words, "if it can't be killed what do you suggest?" She turned to Regina and waited for an answer.

Regina kept her eyes on Emma and tiredly replied, "send it somewhere it can't hurt anyone."

...

"Come on what was that?" Snow criticized him, "let her die? And you're trying to convince me you still don't have feelings for her?" she opened another door in search of brooms.

"She used me to get to you! I hate her for it and I'm having a very hard time trying to take the high road here," he opened another door and found the brooms, "here," he handed one to Snow. "She doesn't have feelings for me. She's cold and manipulative, incapable of love!" he was so angry and confused.

Snow shook her head, "you see that is where you are wrong. I know she is capable of love because I took it from her!" Her voice became a harsh whisper. "Just because she hasn't loved for a long time doesn't mean she's not capable of it. I remember the way she looked at you," her gaze softened in sadness, "she still has feelings for you and you both need to resolve them." She looked at him before she turned to find Emma and Regina with James following close behind.

...

Regina spun and spun the hat cringing at the sounds escaping the wraith and swearing under her breath at the hat. _Work god damn it!_ She felt Emma watching over her and she turned to find the railing on fire and James fighting of the wraith with a broom.

"Hurry!" He yelled over the noise.

Regina turned back to spinning the hat, "it's not working!" The tension was growing around her.

"What is the problem?," Emma asked not doing a great job of hiding the urgency.

"Magic, it's different here," she answered mostly to herself. She heard Charming yelling and felt Snow watching her. Emma grabbed her arm most likely in an attempt to eat her to hurry but when she spun the hat it sprung to life with no problem at all. She looked at Emma in disbelief. That was no coincidence.

Both women stood up staring at the hat when Charming was thrown aside. The wraith came hurdling toward Regina but with her father's warning she pulled her eyes away from her hands and saw it in time. "Regina!" Emma panicked and shoved her down to the floor and out of the way. In saving her, however, Emma was pulled in instead.

Regina watched from the floor in blurry horror as Snow jumped in after her and Charming tried to do the same, missing his chance by seconds and landed hard on the floor instead. She stood now in utter shock staring at the floor attempting to comprehend what had just happened.

Slowly James stood and growled at her as the tears came, "where are they?!"

Regina broke her gaze on the floor and looked up at him, "I have no idea," she really didn't.

James walked up to her threateningly and she backed away, "are they dead?" He was so angry.

"The curse it destroyed all the lands," she tried to explain.

"Are they dead?!" He yelled at her only inches from her face.

"I don't know!" Not backing down in the least.

Furious he opened his mouth again, "I should have killed you myself," he moved forward ready to kill her in his blind rage.

Regina placed a firm hand on his chest, "well then what's stopping you?" Her voice was harsh and low as she flung him against the wall and brought the wallpaper to life. That felt better. "You think you're some heroic prince?" She walked up to him anger and hurt burning in her eyes, "please. You're nothing but the son of a shepherd. I should have killed you when I could," a dark sneer formed on her mouth as she bared her teeth, "and now? Now I can," she squeezed the branches causing him to fight for air.

"Mom!" Panic laced the boys voice as he watched.

Regina stopped and softened her face, "Henry what are you doing here?" her voice was calmer.

"What are you doing?" He was more than a little frightened of her.

"It's okay. You're safe now," she walked up to him and bent down to his level. Releasing James from her magic she stared at Red until she ran to tend to him.

"Where's my mom, where's-" he was cut of by Regina.

"They're gone. They fell through a portal, they're...Henry I'm sorry," she knew how much they meant to him.

"No you're not. You really are the Evil Queen," he always knew but there was always a little part of him that hoped he was wrong. His mother stood in front of him without an answer. "I don't want to see you again.".

His words shattered what was left of her broken heart and she fought the tears, "no, don't say that!" She said it quietly. "I love you," she reached forward and rested a hand on his chin.

"Then prove it! Get Emma and Mary Margaret back and until then leave me, leave everyone alone!"

"Where will you go?" She didn't try to hide the sadness in her voice as she listened to her son.

"With me," James caught his breath and watched Regina as she turned to face him. Without another word between them Charming took Henry with Red leaving Regina alone and broken.

...

Regina sat at her dining room table still dressed in her blue suit with the white trim and the vest underneath. She hadn't even taken her shoes off for the night. She sat wondering what she was going to do. She needed to get Henry back she knew that. She also needed to find a way to cure herself of Charming. She stared out at nothing.

She was startled when her front door swung open and James stormed in slamming the door behind him. She stood up quickly and walked up to him, "what do you want? I have _nothing_ left!" She found herself yelling at him already.

He only stood there staring at her through intense blue eyes moving between her harsh brown ones. "Was it real?" he asked simply.

Regina shook her head, "was what real? You're going to have to be a little more specific," she knew exactly what he was asking she simply just didn't want to answer.

"Don't play dumb Regina!" he yelled at her in frustration.

She shrunk back slightly at his tone. She could feel the tears coming so she turned to walk away instead. David caught her arm before she had moved three steps and pulled her back.

Furious she yelled at him and tried to pull away, "don't touch-" she was cut off by his lips pressed firmly against hers. Her heart raced and she couldn't move let alone breathe. This was not what she expected but she found herself giving in to him. Maybe it was that she loved him or maybe it was that she felt this would be the last time she would ever kiss him or maybe she just wasn't strong enough after the events of the past few days but she kissed him back and she kissed him hard. She let out a small whimper as she pulled herself up in to him and gripped the sides of his face. She kissed him with all the energy and love that she had left in her body. The tears streamed down her face as she did so.

His hands held her waist tightly and he kissed her back with just as much passion as she had given. He knew right then that she had feelings for him and he knew then the situation he was in. He gave her one last long hard kiss before he pulled away and looked at her sad and confused face before he turned and left without a word.

Regina stared at the closed door and brought a hand to her mouth gently touching her lips. "Oh god," she whispered as the tears came uncontrollably and she let herself shrink to the floor. She sat there trying to understand what had just happened but it was all a jumbled mess.


	13. Chapter 13

**Just a quick little chapter today :) didn't have very much time! Enjoy!**

* * *

She sat on the floor unable to stop her body from shaking with the tears. Her legs were folded limply beside her while she supported her weight with one hand while the other rested on her mouth. She was starting to come to terms with losing him but her wounds were ripped open once again when he kissed her and when he left without a word he may as well have poured alcohol on those wounds. She cried through the mess of emotions, her body could cope with them no other way at the time. She was confused by his actions, angry at him for his behavior, also a little relieved that he still felt for her but that was paired with sadness as she knew it would only prolong her pain of trying to let go.

...

James practically ran down her front path. He reached his truck and hit it hard with his hand in anger. He had gone in there hoping to find the arrogant and manipulative Regina from their life in the enchanted forest. Instead he had found the broken and vulnerable Regina that he had grown to love and it broke his heart. Kissing her was not what he had gone there to do, he needed answers but when she wouldn't give them to him he improvised and became extremely conflicted over what he had found. He loved Snow and he wanted to stay loyal to her and it was harder now that she was gone. New to his knowledge, there was also another woman in which he loved and she loved him back and from the look on her face when he left her alone he knew she would be even more hurt than before he had come.

He wanted nothing more than to go in there and comfort her and to hold her close to quiet her tears but he couldn't betray Snow like that. But he couldn't betray Regina like that. He started beating on his truck again. He should have known better than to fall for her. He opened the door of his truck to leave and then slammed it shut.

...

Regina was still slumped over on the floor in her entryway when the front door opened slowly. She looked up at it in exhaustion, "what? Come to play more games?" her voice was shaky but she held his stare.

He shook his head in reply and his stomach twisted uncomfortably and his heart ached when he saw her. The woman had lost everything and was grasping at straws but she had almost no fight left in her. He could hear it in her voice.

Closing the door behind him he walked closer to her starting to make his way up the stairs, "Regina I am sorry, that...that was uncalled for," his voice was soft.

"Don't pity me James! Don't you even dare!" she spat at him and lines of anger formed across her face.

He moved to touch her hand, "Regina, I-" but she snatched it away.

"Do not touch me!" She fought through her tears, she couldn't let herself give into him again. She was afraid she would not be able to recover.

James ignored her and kneeled in front of her and quickly wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. She tried to fight him off and she had a lot more strength left in her than he had previously thought.

"Get off of me!" She beat against his chest and tried to pull away, "James!" The tears started to fall again and she hit him harder, "let go!" and she gave into her sobs and leaned her full weight on him. She buried her face into his chest and held his shirt in clenched fists as her body shook viciously with her cries.

James held her tight and close to his body just how he remembered she had liked it before the curse was broken. He fought back his own tears at her shaking body and her painful wailing. He had began to fix her and he had promised her he wouldn't intentionally hurt her but that is exactly what he had done.

After what felt like hours Regina had completely drained herself of energy. She hadn't slept for nearly two days and the physical and emotional stress that had come with that time had finally caught up to her. She let him hold her, she had no excuse to leave. Her clenched fists now laid flat and open against his chest and she stared into nothing with one side of her face rested against his sturdy frame as she listened to his beating heart. His quiet heart beat and his steady breathing were the last things she heard before she fell asleep in his strong arms.

He was relieved when he felt her fall asleep. Not because he wanted to get out but because she could finally let her mind rest and not have to worry about him or Henry or anything else for that matter.

After waiting a few minutes to let her fall deep in her sleep he carefully picked her up and carried her up to her bed. He gently placed her down on her bed and thought about removing some layers of her clothing for her comfort but he decided against it. He pulled a blanket over her tired body and tenderly kissed her forehead before he left. He was no less conflicted as he left than when he had come but he felt a little better leaving her sleeping rather than crumpled on the floor in defeat.


	14. Chapter 14

**A quick chapter :) I may post another one tonight unless I fall asleep writing it hahaha! Enjoy!**

* * *

Regina woke up to the sun shining through her window and she was confused as to how she had gotten up to her bed. She looked down to find herself fully dressed in yesterday's clothing and a wave of sadness washed over her as she remembered the night before. She had no motivation to get out of her bed other than to keep people from seeing how defeated she was. Even then it didn't keep her from laying in her bed for minutes longer.

She took her time getting ready. Slowly moving from one thing to the next. It wasn't like she had anything better to do so she took her time and let herself plan out what she was going to do. It was proving to be harder than it used to be given the prince's erratic behavior toward her. Then there was the incessant banging on her front door and she gathered her thoughts before she went to answer.

...

James was running on fumes. He had managed to get almost no sleep that night because of his feelings for both Regina and Snow. He found himself at her door once again as he pounded on the white obstacle. She opened it with a glare and he walked in without an invitation. Mostly just to avoid her gaze. He loved that woman more than he should.

"Tell me about this," he lifted the thrashed hat and stood looking down at her from the top of her stairs.

"Surprised you don't have armed guards around the clock," she lifted her chin refusing to let him again see the damage he had caused her.

"Don't need them. We both know if you step outside there's a line a mile long for your head," even when she was angry she was beautiful to him. It made him angry at himself which caused him to lash out at her.

Regina held his glare as she pushed the front door shut, "who's going to risk coming at me?" She walked closer and leaned toward him aggressively. She was tired of this game he was playing with her heart.

"Take your chances then. But I think that little wallpaper trick was an anomaly," he watched her face and felt his harden, "if you had your abilities back this town would be charcoal by now." Her eyes burned him and her jaw was clenched shut while her lips were pushed tightly together. "You're having trouble with magic, aren't you," her taunted her, insulted her almost, "right now the only thing keeping you alive is that Henry wishes it." He watched as her face softened significantly at the mention of her son and what he was doing for her and he saw the sadness wash quickly over her body. It was like his heart was being used as a punching bag.

"Now this?" He question the hat once more.

Glancing at the hat Regina answered as she walked up and past him into her dining room, "it's the hat that pulled your loved ones away," she desperately wanted to be close to him.

"Well where did you get it?" He followed closely behind her.

"I've long since forgotten," she lied trying to regain some sort of an upper hand. "You know what? Maybe you should be less concerned with hats, and more concerned with taking care of my son," she gripped the back of one of the chairs as she spoke critically.

"Oh because you took such great care of him," he didn't exactly mean for that to come out.

That hurt her and she retaliated, "I will not listen to child care lectures from a man who put his _daughter_ in a _box_ and shipped her to _Maine_," she rolled her eyes and walked away.

He cut her off preventing her from leaving the room. He was closer to her now and he fought the desire to hold her and kiss her. "Okay listen. I need my family. There's magic here now, there have to be ways to follow them," he was verging on desperate.

She shook her head, "follow them where?! In to a sucking airless void?" She wanted to leave before she lost control of herself. "And good luck getting magic to work. Because as you said, you'd be charcoal," she let him hear a hint of the insult he had given her. Yes she would've used magic but given her feelings for him she would've likely given them a chance to first come to an agreement.

"Ah frustrated are we?" He nodded his head, "serves you right. You've earned every bit of this!" He leaned in letting his anger out. That comment was true.

"Keep on baiting me Charming!" She moved in closer as well, "right now I don't have magic and I don't have my son but when I get one I get the other," she was almost threatening him as she invaded his space, "and you don't want to be around when that happens.".

James looked down at her, "if you have to use magic to keep your son, then you don't really have him," he was quieter now as he watched her struggle for her footing. She was so close to him he could smell her subtle scent.

She stood in front of him daring her with her hard eyes, simply refusing to back down. She became painfully aware of how close they had gotten to each other when she felt his breath on her face. She tried to control her breathing but there was nothing she could do about her pounding heart. She wanted nothing more than to fall into him. She was growing tired of fighting so hard to be someone she no longer wanted to be.

Feeling his eyes soften she looked down at his mouth and thought hard about kissing him. She moved in a little closer and parted her lips slightly but then stopped herself, "I think you should go," she removed her eyes from his mouth and looked into his eyes.

He saw her fight back the sadness growing behind her brown eyes. He knew why she stopped herself from kissing him and he didn't blame her. He had hurt her and he had hurt her badly. She had thrown herself completely at him trusting him to catch her and he did but then he threw her to the ground and kicked her over and over again. That was worse than not catching her at all and her trust in him was shattered. "Regina I'm so sorry," he really meant it. His voice was a soft slow whisper and he knew his face reflected the guilt that he felt.

Regina pulled her head back slightly at his apology. That was the last thing she had thought to hear escape his lips. She took a shaky breath and looked past him," please go," her voice was quiet and she couldn't look at him anymore in fear that the tears would return.

David nodded gently and turned making his way out the door. Regina watched him leave and as he shut the door she let out a long shaky breath in an attempt to rid herself of the pain.


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright another chapter! Enjoy! I will read any reviews in the morning :)**

* * *

Regina sat on the bench under her apple tree staring at the intricate book. Rumple's words were like a punch in the gut. Was she really becoming her mother? It was her worst fear to become her mother. But she wasn't like her mother. She would use magic only to regain her respect and reputation...the reputation of the Evil Queen...

She kept her eyes on the book as she continued to argue with herself. She just needed strength. The magic would give her the strength to figure it all out and possibly help heal her broken heart. She was growing tired and she missed her son so she opened to book. Her eyes skipped over the markings and she blew the magic right off the page allowing it to flow through her.

...

He needed to find a way to get Snow and Emma back. He knew he wasn't going to be able to resist Regina for much longer without Snow at his side. The Hatter was infuriating and the town was in chaos. He was stressed out and then of course there was his challenge with Regina and Snow on top of it all. He was the prince he was supposed to know what to do but then again he was extremely out of practice.

He looked at the clock to find he only had an hour left to come up with a plan to save everyone. Rubbing his face with his hands and then running his fingers through his hair he letter out a long huff before he continued looking for the Hatter.

...

The magic had returned her cold arrogance and she smirked at the frightened townspeople as she flung the doors open wide without touching them. She lifted her chin holding her head high as they ran away and emptied a path for her to walk. "My. What a nice turnout," her voice was as dark as the dress she was wearing.

It seemed that she had found the Evil Queen again and her suit was replaced by a black edgy dress with a plunging neckline that was this world's equivalent to her attire in the enchanted forest. She walked like she used to, with her head held high and her body moving in open confidence with each step she took. "No need for a fuss. It's just little old me," her poisonous tone portrayed the opposite of her words.

"Regina! Think about what you're doing," Jiminy stepped forward trying to reach the good inside of her.

She turned and gave him a disgusted look, "bug," and she flicked her finger sending the man flying across the room landing with a thud.

"Hey!" Grumpy was sent the same way when he tried to take her.

That is when Granny took it upon herself to shoot her crossbow at the woman. Regina caught the arrow with ease shocking everyone in the room. She only looked at the arrow with a grin and turned it in to a ball of fire, "how sweet," and then threw it at the grinned as they cowered from her power and the flames returned to her and set fire to the towns crest behind her.

Red stepped out in front of her bravely, "what to you want?!". Her bravery had diminished a little when she caught glimpse of Regina's hard glare with the fire burning behind her.

"Me!" Henry stepped forward bringing a light smile to Regina's mouth, "she wants me. Okay, I'll come with you just leave them alone!" He knew she wouldn't hurt him so he had no reason to be scared.

Relief came over Regina's face and she smiled at her son as she walked up to him and held his chin, "that's my boy.". Moving her hand over his shoulder she walked him out of the building quickly looking Granny over in displeasure and then ignoring the stares from all of them. She left the way she came in, head held high, large swaying steps, and an evil smirk as she closed the doors behind them with magic.

...

She sat at the end of her dining room table with her back facing to door. She held the book once again in her hands and thought about what she had just done. Henry had said the exact words she had told herself and others about her mother 'I don't want to be you'. Those words had brought her attention to her actions and she felt terrible. _What have I done? _She stared at the book trying to remember when exactly she had begun walking in her mother's footsteps.

She was interrupted when front door swung open and she nearly jumped out of her skin at the loud noise. She turned to find James yielding his sword. He ran up the stairs and she walked up to him meeting him halfway.

He pointed his sword at her neck but she ignored it and held his gaze with sad dark eyes. She looked as if she had no fight left in her whatsoever when she stopped with her neck only inches away from the middle of his blade. It was like she was almost asking him to end her suffering right then.

"Henry, come down," she called for her boy without moving her eyes from James', "you won't be using your sword," she spoke calmly.

"What ever you conjure, I can fight."

Regina pushed the blade away with the back of her hand, "I mean you won't _need_ your sword," her attention moved to Henry as he came down the stairs.

She met him on the stairs so she could talk to him at eye level she looked over his face and a twinge of pain shot through her, "Henry you're gonna go home with James," she didn't want to let him go but she didn't want to hold him prisoner. She knew all too well how that felt.

Charming's face softened in surprise to her words and he began listening intently.

Henry looked at his grandfather, "really?"

Regina nodded, "really," she tried to smile. "I shouldn't have brought you here. I was..." She shook her head and fought with her words, "I don't know how to love very well. I wasn't capable of it for a very long time but I know, I remember," she looked down at the floor as she gathered her thoughts before she looked back up at her son, "that if you hold on to someone too hard it doesn't make them love you.". Pausing to look over her sons understanding face she continued, "I'm sorry I lied to you and that I made you feel like I didn't know who you are. I want you to be here because you want to be here not because I force you," she fought the tears growing behind her eyes, "and not because of magic," she shook her head.

She leaned in a little closer and whispered hopefully to her son, "I want to redeem myself," she wanted to make things better. She didn't want to be her mother. "Go get your things," she sent Henry off in a sad whisper.

"Then prove it," James was not entirely convinced given her manipulative nature.

She turned on the stairs to face him, "how?".

"Answer one question," he didn't know what he wanted the answer to be, "does it exist?" he almost wanted it to be 'no' so he could right his wrongs with Regina. But he also sort of hoped for a yes so that he could be with Snow and his daughter.

"What?" She needed a little more than that.

"The enchanted forest, our land, does it still exist?" he watched as Regina came down from the stairs with that conflicted expression.

She stood in front of him and took a breath, "yes. But I have no idea how to get back there," she confessed and hoped for the best. "I can see I've just launched you on a heroic quest," classic Charming, but her teasing tone came back down to a worried mother's plea, "just also make sure you take care of my son?"

James nodded, "that I can do," he knew what she was doing was for the best but he missed that playful light in her eyes. It had come back momentarily when she teased about his quest but it was gone as quick as it came.

She had done so much to hurt him and everyone else. She had cursed them, ripped them away from everyone they loved, manipulated them as if they were her play things, she had hurt people over and over again trying to break them down. For those things he felt she should suffer. Then he had gotten to know her and he found that she had been cursed into a loveless marriage, had her love ripped away from her by those who were supposed to love her, she had been manipulated time and time again, she had been hurt over and over again. With that knowledge he had grown to love her.

The two opposite feelings clashed in his head as he watched her struggle to do the right thing. He stood there fighting himself for what felt like forever before he finally gave in. He stepped forward and softly held her face with his left hand as he tenderly kissed her.

Regina stood confused and conflicted but she soon gave in to his soft kiss. She leaned into him carefully and placed her hands on his chest still not ready to give him her heart again.

He kissed her with long slow movements but it got his heart racing just as much as the passionate fiery ones they had previously shared. In hearing Henry's door slam shut and his footsteps walking toward the stairs, James pulled Regina in hard for the last few seconds. They pulled apart just before Henry turned from the first set of stairs.

"See you around?" He flashed her a small smile.

She let out a single laugh and nodded, "I should hope so," she smiled back at him. Her smile was half forced though knowing that he was taking her son. She watched as James rested his sword over his shoulder and left her house with Henry before driving away. She was left alone once again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry to drop off of the face of the earth there! Got a little crazy around here! But I did find some bits and pieces of time to continue writing for you all :) enjoy! Looking forward to some reviews :)**

* * *

"Grandpa?"

He still wasn't used to the title and it made him smile, "yes Henry?"

The boy sat at the table playing with his breakfast as he thought hard on how to word his question, "do you love my mom?" Henry avoided eye contact as the words hesitantly left his lips.

James froze, "of course. She's my daughter of course I love her," he hoped that would settle the boys question. He was sure it wouldn't but it was worth a try.

Henry shook his head, "no I mean my other mom. Do you love the Evil Queen?" He kept his eyes on his cereal as he spoke.

"Well..." he raked his mind for an answer, "it's gotten a little complicated since Emma broke the curse Henry," it was the truth but it wasn't the whole truth. He did still love Regina and he was trying to bury it down deep knowing that it would likely explode in the most inopportune moment if he didn't do something about it. His infrequent and spontaneous visits to the mayor's home were doing no good for anyone. They were causing more damage than anything really.

Henry's forehead creased in slight frustration, "well yeah I know that but that's not what I asked you," he spun his spoon gently through the milk and soggy cereal.

"I know," James looked at the clock, "but it's time to go to school. Maybe another time?" he stood and waited for Henry to follow suit.

Henry looked up at his grandfather and let out a frustrated huff at the lack of answers. Quickly he stood up and grabbed his jacket and backpack before following James out the door and down the stairs. "How about if I put it like this? You still sort of have feelings for my mom. Is that true?" He was going to get it out of him one way or another.

"Sure I guess you could say that," his words were quiet and unsure. He didn't want to be talking about this with Henry, in fact he had hoped it would never come up. He caught the conflicted expression on the boys face as he walked past him while he held the door to the street open.

Letting out a quiet sigh he caught up to Henry, "it doesn't mean I don't love Snow. It just means that I don't know what to do with Regina," he pushed his hands into his jean pockets and slowed his pace beside Henry.

"Of course you love Snow, she's your true love everybody knows that. You broke the sleeping curse didn't you? It's just," he shrugged his shoulders, "when you were with my mom you guys were pretty happy and I don't know. Maybe a person can have more than one true love?" He glanced up at his grandfathers face to find it deep in thought. He didn't even know if it was possible to have more than one. If you could wouldn't that defeat the purpose of the title 'true' love?

Not enjoying the silence enveloping James, Henry changed the subject, "so why can't I help you?"

Gratefully brought out of his daze James replied, "I've already told you Henry. It's too dangerous. With all that's going on I don't need you to get into any trouble. Besides, your mother would kill me."

"Fine," he huffed, "but I'm not going to give up that easily!" He grinned and then ran onto the bus.

David let out a short laugh as he watched Henry run on to the bus before he turned and found his head wander back to Regina and Henry's question about having multiple true loves.

It made sense in a way. If your first true love were to die there was always the possibility of finding another. James knew of a few people who had been fortunate enough to have found another. But his situation was different because both women were very much alive. He hasn't felt Snow leave him yet like he had when Regina had convinced her to eat the apple. She must still be alive. Somewhere.

He ran his fingers through his short hair and took a deep breath to clear his mind and then he noticed where he was. He must've been stuck in his head much longer than he thought as he found himself standing in front of the white mansion where he and Regina had grown to be happy together. He looked up at it in wonder. Why had she done this to him? Was it some sort of sick joke that she herself had accidentally fallen victim to in the end?

Before his brain registered what was happening, James was knocking on the large white door and then instantly hoping she wouldn't answer. But really where else would she be right now.

...

Regina sat on her couch staring at the empty fireplace. Her mind was blank. Nothing was going on, there wasn't a whole lot to think about at the moment, so she let her mind run empty. A pleasant break from the near constant manipulation of people over the past, well, forever almost. She was brought out of it by a knock on the door. _Who on earth wants to see me?_ Her thoughts even sounded depressing to her and she took a mental note to maybe try something with just a little more pep in it next time.

Her shoes echoed through her empty house as she made her way to the door. She ran her fingers through her hair fluffing it up a little before she opened the door. She'd be damned to let anyone see her give up completely. She didn't bother to look through the peep hole to see who it was instead she swung the door open wide with a cold and harsh facade.

It was almost entirely shattered when she laid her eyes on her guest. It was replaced with surprise and a little bit of worry nagging in the back of her mind. Why was he here? Was Henry alright? Or did he want to talk about them? None were a popular choice. "James? Can I help you?" Her words were calm and soft.

"May I come in?" He waited patiently as Regina nodded and slowly stepped aside to let him in her home. He was a little relieved that she didn't put up a fight because he didn't even exactly know why he was there.

"Do you need something from me?" She closed the door quietly and followed him up the stairs and stood quietly in front of him with her arms folded slightly protectively over her chest.

"Yes," and he shook his head slightly, "but I don't know what."

"Are you kidding?" She let out a quiet laugh, "you came all the way over here and you don't know why?" she moved her hands while she talked but she kept her arms over her chest. "Some wicked trick of the mind I suppose," her voice lost its amusement and it became cold and dark.

"Come on don't be like that," he moved forward to try to comfort her but she immediately backed away and turned her gaze to the floor. He let out a quiet sigh through his nose at her response. "What's wrong?" And he regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.

Regina scoffed, "is that a joke? Everything is wrong!" She threw her hands up and then let them fall to her side. Her eyes threatened him as she continued, "Henry is gone, my curse is broken, everyone is awake," she pointed her finger at him, "you are awake." She waited for him to answer, dared him to, but he didn't, "I was managing to accept the fact that you were leaving but you just keep showing up. Why? Just when I think I can move past this you show up again. Why?" Her sadness was starting to leak through her anger and she was trying to push it down but she knew her eyes were beginning to betray her.

"Because I," he fought with his throat to release the words, "I miss you, Regina."

Regina rolled her eyes and folded her arms in front of her again, "oh that's rich Charming. You miss me so you show up every now and then to kiss me and then wonder why we can't just be friends. Nice," she nodded her head once as she finished.

"No, Regina that's not it," he was trying hard not to yell at her.

"Well then what is it?! You can't keep doing this! I can't keep doing this, James!"

"I know," he looked at the ground avoiding her murderous glare.

"James!" she demanded an answer. She needed to know why.

"Do you think!" He started his question in a near yell before he brought himself back, "it is possible to have more than one true love?"

Regina straightened out from her aggressive forward stance, "what?" Her voice was a whisper and she tucked her chin in slightly. Did he really just say that. Her mind whirred with questions and then it went blank and he had her full confused attention.

"Look, Regina I don't know what is going on. I can't get you out of my head. You're just there all the time. My two lives are running amuck in my head! My life with Snow is quickly losing ground to my life here with you. I loved you Regina I loved you so much it hurt and then I wake up and have all these memories of you ruining our lives for your entertainment," he watched the hurt flash over her eyes. Then David laughed, "and the thing is, I still love you! After all that you have done I still love you," he watched as she lifted her chin slightly and her lips parted slightly, "it makes absolutely no sense! But I do.".

Regina simply stood there. Speechless with her lips parted slightly and her eyes rounded in shock at his confession.

"Regina," he almost begged, "please say something," he watched the life slowly come back to her frozen face.

"I don't know what you want me to say," she shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"Anything, just say something. Maybe answer the question?" He was grasping at straws wishing that she really did return the feelings.

"Sure I think it's possible. The first could be truer than the second or perhaps the second could be truer than the first. Either way, one will always be stronger than the other," her voice changed as she followed her train of thought. She moved her eyes up to meet his and clearly he had taken her words to heart.

"So? Now what?" Regina stood with her arms back over her chest, "you told me you love me. Now what?"

She watched him, his usual intense blue eyes were clouded over as he got lost in his thoughts. She stepped forward so that she was well within arms reach of him, "I suppose that you're going to have to choose," and with that she saw is eyes flick back up to hers as blue and intense as ever.


	17. Chapter 17

**Another chapter! It's not very long so I apologize for that but I'm sure you'll enjoy it al other same :) Reviews reviews reviews! Keeps the machine running! Hahaha :) **

* * *

Regina's laugh filled the room and erased the tension hanging between them. James was trailing his finger up and down her bare side as he gently nipped at her neck and jaw. Her scent was just how he remembered it, oh how he had missed it.

"Tell me again," she turned her head so she could just see his face behind her.

James laughed quietly and softly dragged his finger up her arm and kissed her shoulder, "I choose you," he whispered it in her ear and wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

She loved it when he held her like that. Close, tight, warm, and safe. She leaned back into him and rested her head against his bare chest as she closed her eyes, "again."

He laughed, "how many times do you want me to say it?" And he loosened his grip around her as she rolled over to face him.

"As many as it takes for me to believe you," her face was so close to his that she almost couldn't focus her eyes on him. She laughed through her closed mouth when James kissed her.

"I choose you," he laughed and kissed her again, "I choose you," kissing her again through her uncontrollable laughter, "I still choose you," he laughed and kissed her once more before she stopped him.

"Okay! Okay, okay, okay," she brought her hand up between their laughing faces, "tell me something else," she lowered her hand and gave him a smile she didn't think she was capable of anymore. It spread over her entire face and brightened the room.

"Well," he smiled, "I love you," he pushed a few strands of her dark hair from her face, "and," he looked into her eyes, "you are beautiful," he was soaking her in, "and while I do love your heels and your suits and your dresses, I think that this current attire of yours is my favorite," he laughed and cringed playfully as Regina acted offended.

Her mouth dropped dramatically and she punched his chest and spoke through her laughter, "well don't you just know the perfect thing to say to sweep a woman off her feet!"

"You told me to tell you something else! It's your fault," he watched her face mold into a playful pout and he felt her fingers walk up from his waist and over his stomach.

"Fine," her voice was soaked in sarcasm as she continued, "you know how much I just _love_ your flannel shirts and worn out jeans but I must say that," she paused and scrunched her face as she looked up at him, "your attire in our world is still my favorite," she kept her face scrunched.

He exaggerated his pain at her insult, "oh! Low blow!" He laughed and she shrugged.

"It's true, I mean really, it was quite nice," her grin returned and her amusement was flickering in her eyes.

"Well then I guess I will just wear something else to our next little get together," he leaned in closer just to tease her.

Shaking her head her voice criticized him, "now now, there is a time and place for any outfit. Right now you are perfectly dressed for the occasion," and she leaned in the rest of the way and kissed him without hesitation.

...

"What do you want to do about the rest of them? I mean it's not like we can just stroll down Main Street singing and holding hands," her fingers quickly buttoning her shirt as she spoke.

"We should bring it out slowly I guess. Let them see you in a different light first? Maybe let them warm up to you?" He stood and buttoned his jeans.

"Right let them warm up to me. The Evil Queen. The woman who singlehandedly brought them all to this hell hole for revenge on a single person. It's going to take a lot more than a little warming up to me to convince them," her bitterness to their problem only grew stronger as she talked about it and found that there was no smooth way around it.

"It's worth a try, I mean it can't hurt," he turned and crawled over top of the bed to where Regina sat finishing buttoning her shirt.

"James they aren't going to believe for one second that you really _love_ me. They're going to blame me and they're going to think I put you under some sort of trance to get back at Snow. Again." Her voice was stressed and she didn't like it. She hated the lack of control the situation had provided.

He let out a sigh as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek before rested his head on her shoulder, "they'll come around. You convinced me," he smiled when he saw the corner of her mouth pull in to a smile. "Besides, none of them really know you. They only know what you've done. They'll get past it."

"Red and Granny and those dwarves will _never_ come around. Not to mention Snow. You're daughter will likely be troublesome as well," she didn't want to deal with it all anymore. She was tired, she just wanted to be happy.

Resting her full weight against Charming she spoke with a quiet surrender, "we could just leave. Just leave it all behind and start over."

The idea was tempting especially given their situation, "we can't, you know what happens when we leave. We forget everything of our old lives."

"But you see that's the beauty of it! We'd only know each other, we could be together and we wouldn't have to worry about anything else. A fresh start," she intertwined her fingers through his over her stomach. His hands were so much larger than hers and she liked the feeling of hers disappearing in to his.

"You know we can't do that," he felt her nod against him and play with his fingers.

"I know. It was just a thought."


	18. Chapter 18

**Oh man I am so sorry for making you wait like this! I promise I'll have another chapter up tomorrow too :) **

* * *

She watched unnoticed by the dwarves who were working at trying to flip a car back over. They were rocking it back and forth in an attempt to get enough momentum to flip it. The wraith had cause a lot of damage to the town while it was looking for her so she figured the best way to start making amends was to help clean up the damage. Her magic was still not all there but she felt it coming and she could use simple basic magic without any huge effort now.

She took a breath to prepare herself to be made known and with a flick of the wrist the car flipped and landed softly onto its four tires. The seven little men stared at the car in confusion still not aware of her presence. She began to walk toward them, "it looked like you needed some help," her voice was soft and unsure as was her smile she tried to give them.

They simply cringed in fear and stepped back out of habit which was an unpleasant reminder of how much work she had to do. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you. What can I do?" She held her hands in front of her and gave them a hopeful smile.

"Right, _help_. Why? What's in it for you?" Grumpy retorted

"I'm the reason the wraith was brought here. I'm the reason all of you are here. Helping clean up my mess seems like a good place to start."

"To start what?" He did not trust her in the slightest. She had ruined everything for all of them she had taken away all of their happiness, Snow White's happiness.

"Changing, I would imagine. Now," she looked over the faces of the untrusting dwarves, "where do you want me?". She found herself holding her breath hoping for them to let her in. It was strange and she didn't like the feeling of needing to be accepted. She was the evil queen. She was above being needed. She knew though that if she wanted her happiness she was going to have to start taking part in the community. Didn't mean she was going to like it.

Grumpy only glared at her trying to see her ulterior motive but was having no luck. He kept looking for it though from past experience. It was Doc who opened his mouth to offer her a lifeline, "it seems you are good at turning the vehicles back upright. You could start there I suppose," he received hard stares from his friends but was taken aback by the queens truly grateful smile.

"I can do that," she beamed and nodded her thanks to Doc and then turned on her heels to find another overturned car.

"What was that?!" Grumpy growled and pushed in to Doc.

"We need her help. You know that. You really think that we are going to be able to do all this on our own?" He stepped back regaining some space.

"It's not right! She doesn't help, she hurts, she causes pain. She doesn't help. She's up to something," he turned and watched her gently flip a truck.

"That may be so, but I don't see any harm in her turning over vehicles for us. Like she said she made this mess it's only fair she helps clean it up," and with that he walked away with the others leaving Grumpy to watch the queen suspiciously for another minute.

"This isn't right."

...

Red moved through the diner serving people their orders when she was stopped by a car being moved through the air for no reason. She watched through the window as the car was spun and then placed gently on to all four tires. She lifted her gaze above the car to find Regina smile and nod as she released her magic and walked away.

"What the hell?" Red whispered and moved as close as she could to the window to watch Regina lift a telephone pole back in to its upright position and then begin to make work of mending the gaping crack in the road. She watched in disbelief at her sudden change in behavior but her attention quickly changed hold when the door opened ringing the bell.

"James!" She moved toward him and gave him a playful curtsy.

He laughed at her and gave her a small bow, "Red," he stood up straight and then continued, "how are things going?"

"Uh pretty well actually. Everybody is starting to help with the clean up which is great. Did you know that um," she pointed over her shoulder to the window, "Regina is out and about now?"

"No I didn't," his brow creased with slight confusion, "what is she doing? Is she hurting anyone?" he really hoped she wasn't doing anything stupid.

Red shook her head, "oh no not at all! She uh fixing things I guess. You could say she's doing all the heavy lifting. Flipping cars, raising telephone poles, putting the road back together, stuff like that," her face clearly portrayed her need for an explanation as she made him a coffee.

"Well what do you know," he smiled, "seems our evil queen is trying to better herself," he let out a sigh of relief. Regina was actually trying and he knew what that meant for her, he knew what an effort she was putting in to be with him and it meant so much to him.

"You think she's got some sort of plan to hit us when our guard is down?"

"Seriously? How about we give her a chance, everyone deserves a second chance. She gave up Henry that's got to count for something right," he raised his eyebrows critically at his friend.

"Well yeah but just out of the blue? Weeks later and she finally starts that doesn't seem at all suspicious to you?" she handed him his coffee and he took it gratefully.

"Maybe she got bored," he gave her an amused grin before he took a sip.

Red cocked her head to the side and suppressed a laugh, "bored? Really? That's what you're going with?"

He only shrugged, "you never know," he lifted his coffee in thanks before he left the diner with the bell ringing behind him.

...

Looking around for any bystanders, James walked up behind Regina and grabbed her waist and spun her around stealing a kiss. He felt the tense panic stiffen her body and then felt her relax and laugh softly into his mouth when she realized who he was and then just like that the kiss was over.

Looking around for any witnesses Regina laughed and smoothed her dress, "what are you doing? Someone could've seen," her worry was not portrayed very well through her flustered voice.

"Just wanted to say thank you," he smiled and kept a friendly distance between them to keep away any suspicion.

"For what?" She laughed still not over the rush of the danger of being caught.

"For trying," he rested his weight on the truck she had just put back.

"Oh, well you're welcome. I was getting a little bored anyway," she teased and gave him a playful smirk. "Besides, it's good practice. Soon I'll be able to wreak havoc with ease," another sarcastic smirk formed over her lips.

"Ha ha very funny," her bright eyes did wonders on his heart, "you'll do no such thing as long as I'm around," he folded his arms over his chest.

"Perhaps not. But you will never know until it happens," her voice lowered into a playful whisper and then she heard the approaching footsteps of someone.

Quickly she straightened her posture and hardened her face slightly and spoke in her 'Evil Queen' voice, "now, if you'll excuse me Charming, I have things to do," and she walked off with her head held high and her heels echoing through the tattered street.

James watched in confusion as she walked off but that was soon erased when Grumpy started to speak.

"Well I see she hasn't entirely lost her cold front," he shoved his hands in his pockets, "so what was that about?"

"Apparently she doesn't want to be bothered. By me anyway, probably something to do with Snow. That seems like a bit of a sore spot," he tried to hide how impressed he was with how she changed her behavior in time for Grumpy.

Grumpy had no reason to think the prince was lying so it never crossed his mind, "I think she may have eaten something weird this morning."

James let out a chuckle, "oh, and why is that?"

"She was smiling at us this morning," he saw that that wasn't enough, "it was weird it was all full of hope and she seemed a little nervous or something. I'd keep an eye on her, people don't just change like this over night," his voice was wary, he didn't trust Regina.

"I will keep that in mind, thank you," he nodded as Grumpy walked off with his eyes on Regina who was working on caring for a thrashed tree.

Regina wasn't kidding. It was going to take a lot to get everyone to let go of her dark past. James let out a sigh, "Regina, Regina, Regina what are we going to do," his voice was at a low whisper as he walked back up Main Street.

...

The work she had done was quite impressive. The road was flat and unblemished once again and the cars were all nicely aligned along the sides. Sure it still looked as if they got hit by a tornado with the broken trees, trashed vehicles and the rubble and garbage laying on the street but it was more manageable now for those without the luxury of magic. He stood with his hands on his hips and nodding at the improvement when Regina came up beside him.

"Admiring my work?" She kept her eyes away from him and kept them on the town.

James jumped slightly, "God Regina! You scared me," he watched the small grin pull at the corner of her mouth."You've made quite the improvement I must say," he wanted nothing more than to hold her and it took all his effort to keep a distance between them.

"Well thank you. Using this much magic has made me quite tired. I hate to admit it but it has. So I will be going home now," she moved to leave but stopped at his reply.

"Why don't you come to Granny's and have something to eat with me?"

"No, James I _really_ don't think that that is a good idea," she shook her head and folded her arms over her chest.

"Come on, you've got to go sooner or later. I don't have anything to do at the moment so I'll take you with me, keep them off your back," he gave her a warm smile and opened his left arm motioning to the bed and breakfast around the corner.

She didn't say a word. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to go with him, she wanted to believe that he could make things better but she knew he couldn't. She had caused too much damage and too much pain to these people and to be quite honest she was a little scared. This was all new to her, she was sailing through uncharted and stormy waters.

Her mouth was open but no words came out and he watched her face flood with a mixture of hope and defeat. He knew exactly what she was thinking and he could only imagine what she was going through. No one was out for his head so he only needed to worry about keeping their secret.

"Come on," his voice was soft and he placed his hand on the small of her back and pushed gently so she would walk with him.

Regina found herself instantly obeying him at his touch. She kept her eyes down at the sidewalk occasionally watching her feet step on the concrete. Her body begged her to give in and lean against him as they walked but she knew she couldn't just yet. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and bury her face into his chest and let him hold her tight.

"This is not a good idea," and she almost gave in to him right then as he gently rubbed her back.

"It'll be fine, don't worry. How about if you do well we will reward ourselves," they rounded the corner in front of Granny's.

Regina looked up at him with wide eyes, "so you plan to train me like your pet?" He opened the door for her and waited with a smile.

"Perhaps," he grinned, "is it working?"

"Hmmm," she walked by him almost seductively so as not to bring much more attention to herself, "maybe," she stood and waited for him to follow. All eyes were on her as soon as the door opened. They all stared in quiet fear and shock that their prince was being so friendly toward her.

"Uh can I help you?" Red's voice was curious as she leaned over from behind the counter watching Regina.

"Yes, we're here for lunch," he spoke as if everything was normal, as if Regina were any other person.

"Together?" She pointed between the two.

"Yes," he walked toward an empty booth with Regina trailing close behind.

"Uh alright," Red's face screwed in confusion and she turned to find them their menus.

Regina sat directly across from James and she could feel everyone staring and could hear their whispers. Under any other circumstances she would have waved her hand to silence their throats and turn their heads away with magic. But no, she had to act civil, she had to try to redeem herself. She kept her eyes down at her fiddling hands and nearly jumped when they were consumed by James'.

Her eyes darted up to meet his in a concerned threat. "James, let go. People are watching," her voice was schooled in to a cold sharp tone.

"You really need to relax," he smiled softly and gave her hands a small squeeze before he pulled away and rested them on the table in front of him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Here you are just as promised! I'll try to get another one up tomorrow too :) enjoy! **

* * *

"It really wasn't that bad!"

"Yes it was!" She laughed, "they wouldn't stop staring! It was like they were waiting for me to turn around and kill them all at any second," she moved her arms in big gestures as she spoke. She was finally able to relax while she was alone with James and his laughter warming her body.

"Well can you blame them?"

"No, but they could have at least tried to hide it! I mean really how is this not obvious that you're staring?" She stopped and turned toward James. She took a breath to subside her laughter and morphed her features into the look of open mouthed horror and disgust that she had received by basically everyone in the diner. It didn't last very long after James pushed his head back in a loud laugh and she lost it and laughed along with him.

"They did not look like that," he shook his head as his body shook with his laughter.

"They did so! You couldn't see them because your back was turned," she nodded at him with pursed lips and lifted her eyebrows in a dare for him to continue.

"True. But it could've been worse, they could've tied you up outside or hung you from a flagpole," he couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't laugh!" she hit his arm but he only continued to laugh, "besides I wouldn't have let them get that far," she lifted her chin and couldn't stop the grin from spreading over her mouth.

James let his eyes wander over her figure. Her smile was confident and playful, so much nicer to see than what she had on during their time at Granny's. Her dress was short sleeved and a dark charcoal grey that hugged her every curve and cut off just above the knee and had a deep v-neck.

"Why don't you let other people see you?" the question came out of his mouth before he even knew what was happening.

"What do you mean? It's not like I'm hiding away."

"Come on you know what I mean. This would be so much easier for you if you would let go of your past and just be yourself like you do with me."

She shook her head, "I fell in love with you. And you made an effort to get to know me. You pushed it all out of me whether I liked it or not," she gave him a quick smile, "but these people. They could care less."

"But if you just gave them a glimpse of who you really are that would give them something to work with," he was enthusiastic and hopeful as he stepped in front of her and stopped her in her tracks.

"You still don't understand," her voice was calm and smooth, "I have a _lifetime_ of evil under my belt, they hate me. You have a lifetime of love and happiness. Our situations are not much different from each other. You only have the upper hand because they love and trust you and all of those years of love and trust will count for something when they find out about us. They will hate you but they will forgive you faster than they will ever forgive me. They hate me and no matter how hard I try to make myself better in their eyes I'm only going to fall back down again."

He knew she was right. He wished she wasn't, but she was. He felt her hand lay softly over his chest and give him a soft pat before she stepped around him and kept walking. Letting out a sigh he turned on his heels and walked beside her toward the gate of her home, "it still wouldn't hurt for you to keep trying."

Regina nodded and opened the gate, "oh I know I didn't say I was going to stop. I'm just letting you know that I'm not the only one that has a rough road ahead of them," she offered him a smile over her shoulder before she fit her key into her front door and opened it wide. "I'm sure you'll deal with it better than I will," she walked in and turned to face him, "thank you for walking me home dear, I'm sure I can find my way from here."

"Are you sure?" He stepped forward over the threshold and she stepped back with a wide grin, "I mean you said you are rather tired."

"Yes I am," she played along, stepping back with every step he took.

"You may not be able to make it up all those stairs to the bedroom," he flicked his eyes over to the stairs and then back on to his brunette while he pushed the door closed behind him.

"Oh I'm sure I'll manage," she shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head.

"Are you sure? Because you did so well today, it'd be a shame to just give up your reward," he had backed her up to the entryway stairs and she had no intention of climbing them backwards so she stood her ground as he moved closer.

"Well," she pretended to contemplate his offer, "when you put it that way," and she was quickly silenced with his lips firmly pressed against hers. She breathed in through her nose and wrapped her arms around his neck and arched her back so her slender frame was as close to him as possible.

With little effort he picked Regina up with one arm under her knees and the other around her back and began walking up the stairs before turning to climb up to the second floor.

Regina pulled away from his mouth but kept her arms around his neck, "what are you doing? James, put me down!" She turned her head to watch where they were going through her laughter.

"No," he grinned and stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

Regina turned her head back and kissed him hard before pulling back and kicking her heels off to the floor with a devious laugh, "do not drop me!"

He scoffed playfully as he started climbing, "I'm not gonna dro-" and with that he caught his toe on a stair and stumbled forward.

"James!" Regina nearly screamed through her laughter and reached out for the railing as he quickly ran up several stairs to regain his balance. When the bouncing stopped and he held her in his arms tightly as he stood straight Regina let go of the railing and laughed into his chest.

"Drop you," he finished his sentence through a relieved breath and started to laugh along with the shaking body in his arms.

Regina spoke through laughing breaths, "are you kidding me? How are you still alive if you can't even make it up a flight of stairs?"

"Hey! In my defense you are very distracting."

"Right, of course," she rolled her eyes and laughed, "now put me down before you get us killed!"

"How about no," he grinned and ran up the rest of the stairs taking two of them at a time. Regina laughed and called out his name multiple times in different tones varying from worry to amusement with every step. He turned the corner into her bedroom and let them both fall on to the bed with a bounce.

James admired the joy on her face as she laughed wholeheartedly with her eyes closed. He wished everyone else could have to pleasure of seeing her like this, so relaxed and without a worry in the world.

"Promise me you won't ever do that again."

James shook his head, "no promises," and he moved down and captured her laughing mouth in his. Their kiss instantly deepened and after challenging her he let her take control of this kiss, letting her explore his mouth with her tongue.

Her body ached for his touch, her heart pounded in her chest, and she started pulling at his shirt to get the buttons undone. She sat up pushing him on to his knees and he quickly took advantage of her position locating the zipper to her dress and making fast work of pulling it down. Releasing the last button, Regina got on to her knees and lifted her arms slowly over her head and waited for him.

Tossing his shirt to the floor, James met her seductive eyes and pulled the dress over her head and tossed it to the floor next to his shirt. Still on her knees with her arms above her head, Regina waited in a red bra and matching panties that stood out beautifully against her skin. He moaned quietly at the sight and took her head in his hands and pulled her in hard.

Her body was pressed flush against his and with every momentary break in the kiss she could feel his hot breath tickle her skin. She let her hands slide down his bare sides and rest on the top of his jeans. Her beating heart and heated core begged for more as she unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans so she could pull them down.

Her fingers trailing over his skin made him lightheaded and his breaths became faster and heavier. He could feel himself hardening as she got closer and he wished she would hurry up and stop teasing him. He moved his lips from hers and began kissing her neck and moved his way down to her heaving chest as she fought for air.

Regina's breath caught in her throat as he gently bit the top of her breast and her heart skipped at his hot breath over her skin. "James," her voice was an unsteady whisper as she tried not to beg.

He moved his head back up to hers and kissed her mouth again and let a hand softly trail from her neck and in between her breasts down to her panties where he stopped and began to rub her through the wet red fabric. The small whimper that came from her parted lips as her breath caught brought a triumphant grin to his mouth as he softly bit her bottom lip to bring her back to him.

...

Regina groaned at the sound of the phone ringing, "really? Who would be calling me?" She rolled over James' naked body to the other side of the bed to reach her phone.

"Hello?"

James watched as the frustration quickly faded in to soft sadness and disappointment. She flicked her eyes over to him and flashed him a sad smile.

"Of course. I understand. I'll gather my things tomorrow," and she hung up the phone and placed it back on the side table.

James rolled on to his side and brushed some of the hair out of her face, "what's wrong?"

"They want me to step down as mayor," her last shred of power was gone.

He watched her squirm in defeat and he pulled her in close, "it'll be alright," he kissed the top of her head softly. He felt her move in closer to him and rest her hands on her chest and rub her face into his neck and his heart sunk for the woman.

Regina was comforted by his warmth and tight hold around her. She knew it was for the best in the matter of her and James but she had no more power left. She was just glad she wasn't alone.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20! I apologize in advance because it may be a little while before I'll get another chapter up. But enjoy this one! Reviews reviews reviews! :) **

* * *

Regina sat at the counter on a stool at the diner. She spun the ice around in her water with her straw and turned to the door with a hopeful smile every time it opened. She was disappointed every time it closed and Henry didn't walk through. She looked up at the clock to find she had been sitting there for over a half hour.

"You need anything else?" Red cautiously approached Regina from behind the counter.

Regina forced a smile, "no, thank you though," and she pulled out her phone and held it against her ear.

Red watched Regina wait anxiously for whoever she was calling to pick up. She would have assumed that she would have been angry about them deciding to ask her to leave her position as mayor but she wasn't. Or at least it didn't seem like it. It didn't make any sense and she found herself watching her completely intrigued.

Regina caught her glance, "what?" Her voice was sharp and her eyes were hard.

"Nothing," apparently she didn't like to be stared at. Red moved back and watched subtly from a distance and kept her ears trained on anything to come from Regina.

"James!" She glanced back up at the clock, "is Henry with you?" She fiddled with her fingers in wait of his answer. Then her fingers froze and her heart stopped, "he's not?" She looked up at the clock again, "I'm going to call you back," and she hung up the phone and dropped it in her bag.

She left money on the counter and then got up in a rush, "thank you Red," she called over her shoulder as she practically ran out of the diner.

"You're welcome?" She stared at the money and then back at the closed door. Something was going on with that woman and she wanted to know what it was.

...

The tapping of her heels echoed through her house as she paced back and forth in front of the table that was holding her phone. Frequently glancing at it, waiting for it to ring she ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath. She started to whisper to herself just to keep the silence away, "please find him, run James please run," she rubbed her temples with her fingers, "Henry why would you go there?" she let out another shaky breath and looked around for something to do.

She could empty her car full of boxes from the office but that involved leaving the phone here and she couldn't miss that call. Then the phone rang. She stared at it to make sure it was really ringing before she all but threw herself at it. "James?!" Her voice was stressed and worried and if it had been anyone but him she would've hung up so as not to miss when he called.

"Oh thank god!" She leaned on her elbows on the table and closed her eyes. She could feel the weight of her worry lift off her shoulders and she could breathe once again, "thank you, I don't know what I would've done," she smiled into the phone at his quick retort.

"I love you," she was able to say it because she was alone but based on his answer he wasn't. His answer still made her smile, she knew he loved her and she hung up the phone and put it back on the table with a quiet sigh.

...

"How in the hell did I get these in here?!" Regina whispered under her breath as she pulled at a large box in the trunk of her car. It didn't budge and she let go and glared at it with her hands on her hips as if it would shrink in fear and allow her to take it. Then something heavy was placed over her shoulders. She looked up to find James giving her his leather jacket.

"I don't think that's working," he teased and rubbed her arms over the jacket.

Regina smiled and accepted the jacket gratefully putting her arms through the oversized sleeves, "well it was worth a shot," she shrugged and stepped aside as James took a look.

"How did you get these in here?"

"Well when you figure that out let me know," she laughed and wrapped the jacket around her. She watched as James took a box and gave it a good pull and stood triumphantly with the box in his hands.

Regina looked at him and cocked her head, "show off," and she took the box from his hands and he took another one for himself before following her into the house.

The sun was going down and the air was starting to get cool and he couldn't help but smile while she wore his coat. It made her look so small and the sleeves covered her hands as she carried the box. "You didn't have very many things," he looked over his shoulder at the empty black car.

"I already took the boxes and things from inside the car. I just couldn't seem to get these two out of the trunk," she flashed him a smile over her shoulder as she put the box on the dining room table. "Lucky I had my Prince Charming to come to my rescue," she put her hands on his chest as he put the box down and kissed him softly.

"Thank you," and she gave him another quick kiss before pulling away.

"Where are you going?" He whined and pulled her back in to him by her waist loving how her body fit so nicely into his. He hovered in front of her face enjoying the quiet laughter coming out of her smiling lips and fascinated by the way her eyes lit up.

She hung her arms around his neck and leaned in the rest of the way to kiss him. His hands moved under the oversized jacket to hold her waist. They were warm through the thin fabric of her shirt against her chilled skin and it sent shivers up her spine. Reluctantly she pulled away, "you should get going, it's getting late."

James nodded and gave her one last kiss before he let go of her, "I guess I should. I'll see you tomorrow," he smiled warmly and turned to leave.

Regina slid the jacket off and hung it on one finger in front of her, "forgetting something?"

"Hmm?" Then he laughed, "right, yes thank you," he walked up the steps and gave her another kiss before taking the jacket and opening the door again.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" She watched him amused at his childish behavior.

"Maybe. Maybe not," he laughed and closed the door behind him.

...

"Hey kid. Recover from the snake incident?" He chuckled quietly as he locked the door to Snow's apartment.

"Yes, and I don't appreciate your tone," he playfully mocked his grandfather.

"Oh is that right?" He put his hands on his hips and raised his eyebrows at Henry. Henry shrunk back slightly and gave him an apologetic smile. James only laughed, "come here," and he pulled him in to a hug.

Henry wrapped his arms around James. He still thought it was amazing that his grandfather was Prince Charming, the actual Prince Charming in the fairy tale. He was aware that James had loosened his grip around him to let him go but he held on tight taking in the familiar scent on his jacket.

"Henry? Are you alright?" He looked down at the boy in quiet concern.

"Yeah," his voice was muffled by James' body, "you just smell like her."

James could feel his chest tighten in sadness for Henry and he rubbed his hand over his back in comfort. He stood there letting the boy hold him a while longer before he gently grabbed his shoulders and pulled him away as he squatted down to meet Henry's sad eyes.

His heart dropped at the sight, "come on, lets go for a drive okay?" He nodded as Henry walked by him and slowly slipped his feet into his shoes and pulled his jacket over his navy blue pajamas.

"Alright let's go," he opened the door and let Henry past before he closed it and locked it behind them.

...

The knock at the door echoed through the empty house and Regina lifted her head at the unexpected sound. She looked toward the door in confusion before she got up off the couch and turned the corner to the front door. She opened the door wide to see James smiling at her and she smiled back in a question but her smile soon faded into concern when something tackled her waist and didn't let go.

She looked down to find a mess of brown hair, "oh!" She looked at James with an excitement he had never seen. She looked back down at the head and lifted it up to see her sons smiling face and she could feel the tears rising to her eyes. "Henry!" she dropped to her knees and hugged the boy tight. Her body shook with a combination of crying and laughter as she held on to her son with fistfuls of his jacket.

James watched the reunion with a smile and he could feel the tears coming to his eyes but he swallowed them down. She loved her son and he could only imagine how hard it was for her to let him go and now the relief of his return was overwhelming.

"Mom?" He spoke into her neck without letting go.

Regina laughed in joy at title, he hadn't called her that in too long, "yes Henry?" She pulled back just enough to hold his face between her hands to study it, afraid she wouldn't get to see it again.

Henry saw the tears sparkling in his mothers eyes and he became slightly concerned, "are you okay?"

She nodded and let out a breath of laughter, "yes I'm better than okay! I've just missed you," her eyes moved between his trying to read his thoughts. She rubbed his face with her thumb and she almost full out cried when he leaned in to her hand.

"I've missed you too," he smiled and watched Regina's body convulse once as she held back her tears, "can I sleep here with you tonight?"

The tears fell down her cheeks and she pulled him in close, "of course you can," she whispered in to the crook of his neck. She pushed her face into his neck when she felt his small fingers take hold of her pajama shirt and clench tightly shut. Regina kissed the side of his head as she reluctantly let go of her son, "I'll meet you upstairs?" she smiled hopefully.

"Okay," Henry beamed and ran up the stairs listening to the laughter ring through the house from his mother.

James stood in the doorway with his eyes on Regina as she watched her son run upstairs. She turned to face him and the emotional mess he saw was just as beautiful to him as when she was put together. Regina ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes and hugged him tight. He hugged her back and buried his face in her dark hair that had been out of place by Henry's small hands.

"Thank you!" She cried quietly into his neck before she pulled back and kissed him hard with his head between her hands. She pulled away with a laugh and lowered herself back down on to her flat feet as she wiped the tears from her cheeks."Do you want the spare bedroom tonight? It's all made up and ready and it won't b-" she was cut off by James hand lightly resting over her mouth.

"It's alright, you have him all to yourself tonight," he smiled and lowered his hand, "I'll see you tomorrow," he wiped a falling tear from her face and she smiled.

"Okay," she nodded and watched him get into his truck before she closed the door and moved quickly up to her room.

Walking into her room she found Henry asleep on the bed hugging her pillow. She paused and rested her head on the door frame to take in the sight before she slipped under the blankets next to her son gently waking him, "Henry," and she was greeted with a tired smile.

Regina took the pillow from Henry and rested her head on it and welcomed the small boy in to her arms. He moved in close so his body was right against hers so he could hug her waist tight and he rested his head on her chest. Sliding her left arm under the pillow she took her right hand and gently pushed the hair out of Henry's face.

The smile on her face grew wider as Henry wiggled in as close as possible and she softly kissed the top of his head, "good night."

"I love you mom," he found himself drifting off to sleep listening to the steady beat of her heart and the subtle rise and fall of her breathing chest.

"I love you too Henry," her voice was soft and a little surprised at his words. She felt the tears coming back to her eyes but she tried to focus on sleep as the warmth from her sons sleeping body soaked in to her.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys sorry about the wait! I would've posted this last night but I was too caught up in last nights episode! That was way too sad, nearly made me cry! This however should make you smile :) enjoy! **

* * *

Henry woke up to find he hadn't moved an inch during the night and neither did Regina. Her arm was still wrapped around his body as he took a deep breath in through his nose to wake himself up, the scent of his mother was a welcome addition. As he exhaled he gently rubbed his face into Regina and closed his eyes to shut out the world and focus solely on the slow and steady rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Slowly he pulled himself up higher so that he could lay his head on the pillow with his mother and he could watch her. Her arm tightened around him slightly as he moved but not enough to mean she was awake.

Resting his head on the pillow a soft smile came over his mouth when he laid his eyes on her sleeping face. It was soft and gentle, even more so than when he had caught her and James on the couch. She had less to worry about now and less to keep hidden from everyone was the conclusion he came to. Maybe she could change. She was definitely trying and she hadn't killed anyone yet. The whole storming in to the town hall to take him was the only thing she had tried since the curse had been broken.

He focused his gaze onto his mothers face again, this time with a bit of admiration. He had always thought of his mother as pretty but now he saw her as beautiful as the evil slowly faded away and her true self began to shine through.

Feeling someone watching her, Regina slowly began to stir. Opening her eyes slowly and adjusting to the sunlight she made out Henry's face. "Hello," her voice was quiet and a little rough from not being used yet. She smiled at him and gently kissed his forehead.

"Hello," he let her kiss him, he missed her and he wanted her to take care of him like she'd always done even when he pushed her away.

"How long have you been awake?" Her throat was beginning to warm up and her voice was returning.

"I don't know. A while I guess," he shrugged.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You were sleeping, so I started thinking."

"Oh yeah?" she smiled at her son and raised her eyebrows in curiosity, "what about?"

Henry paused, he didn't really want to tell her so he skipped to what he wanted to say, "I'm sorry."

Regina shook her head, "for what?" Henry looked down away from his mothers dark eyes, "for pushing you away. You were always so good to me and I just kept pushing you away. I'm sorry."

Regina smiled gently and placed a hand on the side of his face, "thank you, Henry," she caressed his cheek with the side of her thumb, "it wasn't all your fault though. Like I said, I don't know how to love very well." She gave him a sad smile, "I may have smothered you a little."

It made Henry laugh softly, "yeah you kind of did," he looked back up to his mother who was laughing with him. "You're doing better though," he nodded in encouragement.

Regina laughed a little louder, "I'm glad to hear it! Come here," and she pulled him in to a hug while they both laughed.

"Mom?" She still savored that word coming from his mouth, "yes?" She spoke into his dark hair.

"I'm hungry," he smiled as his mother's body shook against his from her laughter. She squeezed him once more before she let him go, "come on then, lets go eat," she laughed as she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed to stand. Walking to the door she heard Henry run up behind her and follow her down to the kitchen right on her heels. It shot warmth through her knowing her son was back on his own accord, "what do you want for breakfast?"

"I want...pancakes! And I want to help you make them," he ran past her down the stairs and swung into the kitchen with Regina laughing behind him. Padding quietly in to the kitchen in her bare feet she started helping Henry gather the ingredients and dishes for their breakfast and aligning them along the counter top. "Alright this is how it's gonna go, I will put in the ingredients and you will mix them together," she held out a large wooden spoon in front of her, "deal?"

Henry smiled and took the spoon, "deal," and he jumped up on to the counter beside the big mixing bowl. As she added more to the bowl he mixed and the batter became thicker and thicker and his arm grew tired, "my arm feels like jello," he slumped his arm over the side of the bowl as Regina added the flour.

"How are you supposed to ride horses and sword fight if you can't mix with a spoon," she dipped her finger in the batter and playfully dabbed it on his nose with a laugh, "here let me give you something else," she took the spoon and turned to the cupboards.

Wiping the batter off his nose with the back of his hand he laughed back, "I'm going to have to practice, that's how," and he waited for Regina to plug in the beater before he took it.

"Now this," she pointed to the switch that controlled the speeds, "is how you control it. Do not put it at full speed or we will have quite the mess to clean up," she bent over the counter resting her forearms on the cold surface and watched Henry.

Nodding at the instructions he put the metal beaters deep into the bowl and looked at Regina in case he was doing it wrong but she didn't say anything, only smiled and waited. He smiled back and pushed the switch forward thinking it would need more of a push than it actually did.

The beater spun on high exploding the flour all over the kitchen. It coated Regina as she lunged backward with her eyes closed and hit the cupboards behind her with a crash, "Henry!" She half laughed as she wiped away some of the flour from her eyes.

Henry had let go of the device and half dived half fell off of the counter with a yelp in an attempt to get away from the inescapable cloud of flour and the batter that was flinging off of the silver beaters.

Ducking to avoid the spinning and bouncing machine Regina yanked the cord out of the wall and it came to a stop. The room was quiet again except for the soft laughter coming from Regina as she looked at the fine white powder that layered the entire corner of her kitchen. She made her way to the other side of the island to find Henry on the floor trying to dust the flour off his pajamas, "the one and only thing I tell you not to do, you do," she looked up at her from the floor, his face was white and his hair and eyelashes were coated in flour and Regina couldn't help but laugh at the sight as she offered him her hands.

Henry was waiting for her to start reprimanding him for the mess but she only laughed and offered him help to get up which threw him for a loop. He took his mothers white hands and let her pull him up on his feet with a smile.

"You are just a mess!" Regina laughed as she ran her fingers through his short hair in an attempt to get the flour out.

Henry chuckled, "you are too," the sight of his mother made him laugh. Her pristine, not a hair out of place self was no where to be seen. The whole front of her was white and flour fell down from her hair with every shake of her head.

"Whoa what happened in here?!"

Both Regina and Henry spun at the voice to find James laughing at them in the doorway. Letting go of Henry, Regina stood up straight and turned to James, "James! What are you doing here?"

"It's after one, I thought I'd come see how you two are doing," he walked forward looking around the room and then back at them with a grin.

"We were making pancakes and Henry spun the flour too quickly," she motioned to the mess with her hand with a wide smile, "is it really that late?"

"Yes, what have you been up to?"

"We only just got up, I didn't realize how late it was," her gaze dropped and her smile became forced at the realization that he was probably here to take Henry back.

James stepped forward and reached his hand out to hold her arm gently, "hey it's alright," she didn't put up her walls around him anymore and it made it easier for him to read her. He rubbed her arm and laughed at how the flour puffed off her pajamas, "I'm not here to take him, I'm just checking in on you guys.". He could physically see the tension and worry leave her body at his words and her eyes met his sparkling with happiness and relief.

Henry watched the two of them interact and they weren't doing a good job of hiding anything. He was quite sure they were together and they were trying to hide it and keep it a secret but it wasn't working. His suspicions were confirmed when James began dusting the flour off of Regina's face and she leaned subtly into his touch. He didn't like it, Prince Charming was supposed to be with Snow White but if even in their un-cursed state James and his mother were still fighting to be together then there must be something there.

He bounced slightly on his toes as he fought to get the words out, "guys, will you just kiss already," he watched them freeze and tense at his words.

Regina stiffened and then turned around to face her son, "what do you mean, dear?" Her voice was tight and she gripped the countertop.

"I'm not blind mom," he was quiet as he watched his mothers face contort in conflicting emotions.

"Henry, James and I," she pointed between her and James, "there's nothing-" but she was cut off by her son.

"Don't lie anymore. Please! You two were together before the curse was broken and James already told me he still sort of loved you. If you guys are still trying to do this even with the memories of before you came here then there must be a good reason. So please mom, stop lying you've lied enough," his voice slowly melted in to a plea throughout his small speech. Regina's features slowly formed in to a frightened sadness at his deduction but he was relieved when they softened and she nodded in agreement.

James walked up behind Regina and slid his arms around her waist all the while holding eye contact with Henry, "how about I help you two clean up?"

"James I-"

"No, I insist," he kissed the top of her flour dusted head before he let go of her and took a dish cloth from beside the sink, "or how about this, you two go get cleaned up while I sort this mess out and then we'll go to Granny's for pancakes?"

"I like my mom's pancakes better," Henry risked a glance at his mother to find her smiling at him.

James nodded, "good so do I! So you two get cleaned up while I do this and then we'll get your mom to make us pancakes. Sound good?"

"James I can't let you clean up this entire mess on your own," Regina tried to object but she knew it was useless.

"Oh I'm not doing it for free," he shook his head at her, "no I'm doing this for pancakes."

Regina raised an eyebrow in amusement, "pancakes?"

James nodded and moved closer, "and maybe a kiss," and he hovered over her mouth, "when you don't taste like flour," he grinned and pulled away leaving Regina standing there flustered.

Henry rolled his eyes at them and took his mothers hand and pulled her away from James and out of the kitchen, "come on.". He had to admit that it was rather funny to see his mother at a loss for words or even a glare.

Once Charming was out of her line of sight she became fully aware of Henry's fingers intertwined in hers. He had never done that, not even when he was smaller. She quite enjoyed it and he did it even after he had caught her and James. If only the townspeople would be so forgiving.


	22. Chapter 22

**I apologize for the wait you guys! The next one should come up much sooner :) **

* * *

James was not paying attention to the movie. He couldn't even remember what movie the three of them had decided on. But how could he pay attention to the movie? He sat in the corner of the couch against the arm rest and Regina was laying on her side with her head and part of her arm on his lap. His left arm rested on her side and he could feel the subtle rise and fall of her body as she breathed. Whatever they were watching must have been funny for Henry frequently laughed and every so often Regina would laugh as well bringing a smile to James' face.

He had eased the curious minds of the town when he had told Red that he was allowing Regina to see Henry and that he stayed only to supervise to assure Henry's safety. It wasn't all a lie, most of it was, but not all of it. He _was_ keeping an eye on Regina. Just not in the way that he had implied.

The curtains were drawn closed to keep out any unwanted eyes but it also made the room dark. He wished they were open just a crack more so that they'd shed light on to the brunette's beautiful features. The only light came from the television which emitted constantly changing colours on to her face. He couldn't help but notice the lack of magic she had used that evening. No wave of the finger or flick of the wrist to turn anything on or bring anything to their reach. She was trying hard to keep her promise to Henry to not use magic. His body warmed at her effort to right her ways and he affectionately rubbed her side with his hand. In return he received a loving hum from Regina as she softly wiggled deeper in to his body.

How had they gotten here. They went from being mortal enemies to loving each other dearly in what seemed like no time at all. It really wasn't that long actually considering he had been in a coma for twenty eight years leaving them only months to completely change their outlook on each other. This woman had caused him, caused everyone, so much pain and suffering especially during their time here and yet all the short glimpses of who she could be, who she used to be had him forgetting the pain and instead had him wanting to love her. He could only hope that the rest of the town could love her too and he could only hope that Regina would let them.

His train of thought was lost momentarily as Regina's body shook softly against his as she laughed with Henry at the television. He found himself laughing as well but not at the tv for he didn't know what was going on. He laughed because their laughter shot right through him and it filled him with so much happiness he couldn't help but laugh. How he wished other people could hear that laugh. It would surely change their view of her knowing she was capable of such warmth and freedom. He sat smiling at her, just admiring her unaware that the movie had ended and the credits were rolling.

"Can I sleep here in my bed tonight?" Henry had turned to James and was waiting for an answer and waiting for him to stop looking at his mom like that.

"Hmm?" James looked at the boy as the question slowly came back to him, "oh yes well that's up to your mom," he smiled and held back a laugh at Henry's hopeful plea to his mother.

"Oh I don't know..." She pursed her lips playfully, "what's in it for me? Providing you a place to sleep isn't free you know," her joy was flickering in her eyes. Even James could see it from his narrow view of her eyes.

Henry nodded as he thought of an answer, "how about..." and his eyes went back to his mother, "how about I continue to keep your guys' secret from everyone and I make you breakfast in the morning?" He sat in his place on the floor with his hands on his hips and a smug grin spread over his mouth.

"Sounds fair to me what do you think?" she craned her neck to look up at James with a playful grin.

James nodded, "sounds more than fair," and he reluctantly pulled his eyes away from Regina's, "now you better hurry up and run upstairs before the deal expires." he couldn't hold back the laugh that came out as he watched Henry hurriedly scramble up to his feet. His legs suddenly became cold as Regina sat up halfway.

"Come here," she smiled and opened her arms wide. A quiet laugh escaped her lips as Henry lunged at her and wrapped his arms around her neck in a tight hug. The force sent Regina backward and she fell into Charming's body with a thud, "good night Henry. I love you."

"I love you too," and he kissed his mothers cheek over her dark tousled hair before he let go and pulled back from her tight hold. "Good night mom and good night er..." He struggled with a title for James. Biologically he was his grandfather but in this situation he could also technically be called a father, "James," he settled for his first name and then ran up the stairs leaving both adults laughing on the couch.

"What'd you think of the movie?"

"Oh it was great!" He wasn't very good at lying.

Regina nodded and then shook her head, "you weren't even paying attention were you?"

James shook his head and laughed, "nope, I honestly couldn't tell you a single thing that happened," his arm was still around her waist and he pulled her in a little closer which did not go unnoticed by Regina.

"Uh huh right of course not," she laughed in his arms and let him pull her even closer until she was pressed right up against him. Her heart skipped as he trailed his fingers softly over the silk pajamas covering her thighs. "Now what would people think if you stayed the night here?" Her critical tone faltered at his touch.

"The better question is what would they think if I left. Leaving Henry here. Alone. With you?" He leaned in closer feeling Regina's warm unsteady breath on his jaw.

"Yes, but what would they think of you smelling like me," her eyes flicked between his eyes and his mouth.

He smirked at her, "then I'll have a shower," he leaned in even closer, taunting her.

Regina struggled to find her voice, "and what will they think of that, you having a shower here? In my shower," her voice was uneven and her heart had begun to pound against her chest.

"Regina?" His voice almost warning her but it was lost when a weak moan escaped her lips, "stop talking."

Regina nodded, "okay," and she was silenced quickly by Charming's lips on hers. Her hesitation vanished and with out breaking their kiss she moved so her knees rested on the couch on either side of him as she straddled his lap. She held his face in her hands while they fought for dominance and she felt a shiver spread up her spine as his large hands slipped under the hem of her pajama shirt and held her bare waist.

Her skin was soft against his rough hands and he moved them up her back under the silk fabric. To his pleasure he found no bra under the fabric and he smiled through the kiss.

"What are you smiling about?" she grinned back and bit his bottom lip before she kissed his open mouth again.

...

"Hey you two!" Red called as James and Henry walked into the diner, "you smell different," she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. That smell was familiar but she couldn't place it. Her senses had been sent sky high when the curse was broken which allowed her to catch the hint of fear that quickly flashed over the Prince's face before it vanished.

"Do I?" He shrugged his shoulders, "must be the new shampoo," he smiled and took the coffee from Red's forward hand and let Henry take his hot chocolate from her other hand. "Thanks Red! We'll see you later," he smiled and lifted his coffee in the air.

"See you later," she waved with a wide grin and caught glimpse of Regina walking up to the door while she fumbled through her bag. This was going to be good.

James turned and opened the door colliding with Regina nearly spilling the scolding liquid all over her. Red waited for the glare, the cold words that would leave her perfect mouth, and the aggressive stance that always followed whenever she was interrupted. Only none of it came and it stunned her.

Instead Regina laughed freely at how he almost spilled it on her, "whoa," she managed to breath out through a laugh.

"I'm so sorry!" James lowered his arms from his attempt to save the coffee from spilling and he started to laugh as he stepped aside holding the door open for Regina.

Regina walked by him through the door, "thank you," she bowed her head slightly as she slipped past him. She ran her fingers through Henry's hair, "hi Henry."

"Hi mom," he replied before he took a sip from his cup. Red watched the whole interaction between the three of them with an open mouth. _What the hell!_ Her eyes moved between the three of them as they said their good byes and Regina walked up to the counter.

"Close your mouth dear, it's not flattering."

Even her tone was off. Yes it was critical but it lacked its usual cold edge, it came off warmer and as more of a playful tease than anything else. "Uh right, yeah, what can I get for you?" she stumbled over her words slightly.

"My coffee, please," she looked at her with a creased brow and a small smile, "what else do I ever get here this early in the morning?"

Red nodded, "right of course. Just one minute," and she turned to make Regina's coffee the way she always drank it. That's when the familiar scent filled her nostrils and she spun to face Regina with wide eyes.

Regina was looking at her phone but took a quick glance at Red's movement and then took a double take realizing she was staring at her, "what?"

Red pointed her finger at her and Regina glared at it critically before meeting Red's eyes, "that smell."

"Don't point, it's rude," she smirked at how she immediately lowered her hand, "what smell dear?"

"James smelled the same when he came in," the pieces were slowly falling into place, "he smelled like you," she saw Regina freeze momentarily before she smiled and gave her reply.

"I'm sure he did, I mean he did spend the night on my couch," she savored the expression on the girls face, "Henry stayed the night, he wanted to make sure I wouldn't do anything. Not that I ever would," her voice quieted at the last statement.

Red waved her finger in the air and gave Regina a critical stare, "and that whole thing this morning? That was just nothing?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"No cold glare, no harsh retort, not even a blink? What is that?" She dropped Regina's coffee in front of her knowing she was starting to get under her skin. She could tell because her mouth formed into a snarl and she leaned forward aggressively, "what are you up to? Wait. Are you sleeping with him!?"

"Don't be preposterous!" Regina hid her panic well, "must I always be plotting something horrible? Am I not allowed try and make things right? I'm just your Evil Queen? No more no less? _Nice_," she snatched her coffee off the counter and slammed the money on the counter before she stormed off, "thanks for the coffee."

Red was taken aback by her words it was the last thing she had expected to hear. She was right, she hadn't thought of Regina as anything more or less than an evil queen. Her tone hit her hard, it was harsh and aggressive but it had a touch of real hurt buried in there as well.

She stopped her when her hand gripped the door, "Regina wait!" She was relieved when the woman stopped and turned to her, "I'm sorry. I guess that we've all forgotten that you're just as human as the rest of us." She took note of Regina's position and how it slightly backed off and let go of the anger at her apology.

"Thank you, Red," she didn't even try to hide the disbelief in her voice. She gave her a weak smile and turned again to leave when she heard her speak again.

"I still don't trust you though."

Regina laughed quietly but loud enough for it to reach Red's ears. It wasn't an evil laugh, it wasn't at all forced, she was truly amused at her words and she laughed accordingly, "I wouldn't either," she admitted as turned her head over her shoulder and gave the girl a real smile before she opened the door and left.

"Huh," Red cocked her head to the side and let her face slip in to an expression of deep thought. It was all so strange and she found herself feeling for Regina. Maybe she really was trying to make things right.


	23. Chapter 23

**Alright guys another update! I'm looking forward to the reviews! :) **

* * *

James waited anxiously in his truck with Henry behind him in the back seat neither of them saying a word. Regina had gotten to him when she fought him in the stable. He was sure he would have bruises on his body because of her fists. The terror and brokenness of her pleading voice broke his heart in two and had holstered his gun. He would never forget the relief on her face when he had finally agreed to let her see Daniel. He loved that woman and he knew she loved him but her first love had come back and he couldn't blame her for wanting to be with him.

She made him leave the stables and she had wanted him to drive away but he couldn't agree to that. What if something were to happen? To calm her down he agreed to leave but he didn't. Instead he drove up the road a little ways so he could still see the stable and so he could take action if needed. His hands gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles were white and he frequently glanced at the clock in the vehicle. Time was moving painfully slow.

Finally he saw her emerge from the stable door and he let out the breath that he didn't know he was holding. She leaned her weight against the building and kept her head down and he knew something was terribly wrong. He started the engine and quickly drove back down the road to where Regina had given up and fallen to the ground.

Regina raised her eyes at the vehicle speeding toward her and she could barely make out who it belonged to through the tears hopelessly falling from her eyes. Unable to focus her eyes through her tears she let herself assume it was James. She knew he didn't go anywhere, she would have been surprised if he had. It didn't bring any comfort to her knowing he was there. The fact that she had just killed her true love, her fiancé, her Daniel was too much to accept.

"Regina!" James ran to her and skidded to a halt on his knees holding her arms in his large hands, "Regina are you okay?" He tried to catch her eyes but they were closed as her body shook violently from her cries. "Regina what happened?" his voice softened with worry as his eyes ran over her looking for any injury but he couldn't see the injury that had torn her apart inside. "Where's Daniel?" He looked over her shoulder in to the door, "is he gone? Regina please say something!"

"He's dead!" She screamed at him and her body began to shake again and her voice lowered, she didn't mean to scream at him. She shook her head and closed her eyes again as a broken sob tore through the air, "I had to, he was going to hurt me he was going to hurt everyone. He, he, he," another sob ripped at her as she tried to breathe, "he wasn't Daniel. He was there and then he was gone and then I had to, I had to!" Her voice raised into an devastated scream as her hands clawed at the dusty soil beneath her.

James let go of her arms and quickly pulled her in to him holding her tight as he fought back his own tears. Only minutes earlier she was so hopeful and full of fight and love but that was all ripped from her leaving nothing left. He wished he could stop the shaking that coursed through her body with every devastated sob.

She let him hold her and she took fistfuls of the back of his jacket as she cried in to his neck. Her voice was lowered to a near whisper, "I killed him James. I killed Daniel," and another harsh wave of sobs ran through her. She didn't want to believe her own words, she didn't want to believe that she had killed her fiancé, the one person she had done all of this for. She felt as if she had just had her heart ripped out of her chest and smashed to an endless amount of pieces before they were thrown in every direction never to be found and put together again.

Henry could hear his mothers cries from the truck even through the closed doors. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on but he had never once seen his mother upset enough to cry let alone break down entirely and let out such distressed cries. He began to cry quietly in the truck at the sight of his mother's pained face as she held on to James as though her life depended on it.

He didn't know who that man was in the stable that had tried to kill him but he realized now that he had been extremely important to his mother and that now he was gone. He was gone and that had physically shattered his strong mother into tiny pieces. He wiped the tears from his cheeks but found that they were quickly replaced by fresh ones and his body was shaking more violently now.

James didn't move an inch he only sat there holding her tight. Not even a gentle reassuring rub of his hand across her back. Her pain was beyond reassurance, way beyond. He didn't know what else to do so he just held her tight as her cries shook them both.

"James I need to get away from here," her voice was coated in panic, "I need to get away from here right now!" She tried to pull away to stand but his hold was too tight and her legs refused to respond. "James!" Her voice betrayed her as she yelled at him. She had zero control over what her body was doing and she didn't care, she just felt the need to get away and to get away as fast and as far as possible.

"Alright, alright," his voice was kept steady and soft, "come on," he helped her up and lead her to the truck supporting most of her weight as she walked. James opened the door for her and helped her in while he quickly stole a glance at Henry who was wiping the tears from his face. His stomach tightened into knots at the sight.

Regina had calmed down once she was in the truck but the tears and the shaking didn't stop, only the sounds of her cries had been silenced. She stared out the window as they began to drive but she looked at nothing, she was aware of Henry's existence in the vehicle but she couldn't dare look at him. "Henry," her voice was quiet and tired as she fought back another wave of painful sobs, "I used magic. I'm sorry," she couldn't hold them back anymore. Quiet cries left her mouth as she shook in her seat.

Henry's heart dropped as he realized what had happened. He still didn't know who that man was but he knew he was very important to her and that he was gone and now he knew that she was the one who had killed him. He moved forward in his seat so he could reach his mothers arm with his hand, "it's okay mom," he held her arm as her body was taken over against her will with violent shakes.

...

James hated that she had made him agree to leave her alone. He understood why she felt the need to be alone but he didn't want to leave her alone. It was just for the rest of that day and she had agreed to see him tomorrow but he wanted to be with her now. She shouldn't have to go through this all on her own. After dropping her off at the hospital for her car he watched her drive away before leaving to go to the store.

It was like she wasn't there, it was like she had been emptied out and Regina's empty body was wandering around. He didn't like the look of her, in fact it scared him how her eyes were so dull and empty. There was no hint of Regina left, she moved tiredly and with no purpose at all and her boots didn't make a sound on the pavement. No loud echoing click of every step that announced her presence and warned you to back away. Her head was hung low instead of its usual almost annoyingly high and proud perch despite what ever she was feeling inside. She was an empty shell and it made him sad and angry that she had to be broken in such a way.

He pulled into a space in front of the store and turned of the engine before he turned to Henry who hadn't said a word since his mother's apology. He was staring out the window at nothing and James found that he was in a similar state as Regina, just a shell. He waited for Henry to look back at him but he didn't, "Henry I'll just be a minute are you going to be okay?" the boy didn't move except for a small nod as he kept his eyes trained on something that wasn't there. James nodded in return and exited the truck closing the door quietly behind him.

"Hey there Prince James what can I do for you?" the clerk's voice was irritatingly cheerful on any normal day and today James found it especially annoying.

"Hi, sorry I'm not really up for talking at the moment. I've got a lot on my mind," he fought to keep his voice under control so as not to come off cold. To his annoyance the clerk simply continued talking in his cheerful tone telling him it was fine and that he could do all the talking. James simply tuned him out and walked to the back of the store where he had frequently seen the boxes of inexpensive dishes.

James brought the two boxes of plates and bowls up to the counter and continued to keep the clerk tuned out. He pulled out his wallet and placed the money on the counter when the mans voice managed to enter his head.

"Wow you really weren't kidding when you said you weren't up to talking," the voice was not as cheerful anymore.

David forced a smile, "no I wasn't," he realized that this is how Regina must have felt during the majority of her time in Storybrooke. Everyone so cheerful and happy, unaware of the pain you were trying to mask with forced smiles and a practiced welcoming demeanor. He was relieved to find that he had stopped talking and handed him the appropriate change before giving him a polite "hope your day gets better" as he left the store.

James dropped the boxes in the bed of the truck before he opened his door and slid in himself. He slid the key into the ignition but was interrupted by the small voice behind him before he turned the key.

"Who was that man in the stables?"

"His name was Daniel," he wasn't exactly sure what to tell him and what he should leave for Regina to explain.

"Who was he to my mom? Why was she so...broken?"

James slowly decided that he couldn't keep him waiting for his mother's answers. He also figured he could save her the pain of telling him herself, "he was her fiancé...he died a long time ago before they could get married. Your mother believes Dr Whale brought him back from the dead." He waited for Henry to speak but he sat in silence as he processed it all.

Henry shook his head in confusion, "but if she loved him and he was brought back to her then why would she kill him?"

James fought back the tears, "he wasn't the same Henry. It seems Daniel was in there somewhere but he wasn't able to stay. Your mother killed him to keep you and everyone else safe from the monster he had become," he could see the tears welling up in Henry's eyes. "She sacrificed her happiness for our safety," his gut wrenched at his own words.

"Oh," was the only sound he could form with his sad voice as the tears started once more.

...

Archie had wished for years that he would be able to council Regina and peel back her layers to find who she really was underneath her cold hard shield. When she had shown up at her office yesterday he was thrilled but when she left he feared she may not come back. So imagine his joy when he opened his door to find Regina there once more only this time on the brink of a breakthrough.

His joy was soon replaced with sadness and sympathy for her as she told her story through her tears. To see Regina, their mayor, their evil queen who was so hard and strong finally break down into such a vulnerable place was amazing to him and he never thought he'd get to see it. He wished she had come to it under different circumstances though. No one, no matter what they've done, should have to suffer like that. To have your true love ripped away only to have him come back to have to kill him again yourself. It was twisted and he found Regina to be handling it just as any other person would.

Archie reached forward and placed his hand on her knee in an attempt to comfort her and he appreciated how she didn't try to pull away, "you should follow Daniel's last request. To love again, Regina," he was confused at her laugh at his answer, "what is it?"

"I already was," she looked at him through sad eyes, "I already am," she let a small smile pull at her lips before the tears started to fall again and she averted her eyes to her hands.

Archie was shocked at her reply. Through all of this mess of the curse being broken Regina had found someone and had managed to keep it from everyone, "may I," he shook his head slightly to clear his disbelief, "may I ask who it is?"

"No," there was no threat or sharp edge to her tone, just a simple tired answer, "no not yet. We are waiting a while longer, we know people won't approve so..." she trailed off keeping her eyes on her fidgeting fingers.

"Will they be with you tonight?"

"No. I asked him to stay home tonight so I could be alone. I want to be alone tonight," she was too tired to cry anymore. She was sure she had no more tears left to cry.

"I see," he nodded his head gently. He really wanted to know who she was with that she cared enough for that she was able to admit she loved him, "does Henry know?"

"Does Henry know what? About Daniel? Yes. Well some of it. I'm sure Charming will explain further."

"No about the man in your life?" he watched as Regina shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Yes," her voice was wary.

Archie knew it wasn't something she wanted to talk about but he was afraid he wouldn't get another chance for her to open up to him, "is he keeping the secret?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Regina shrugged her shoulders, "he knows it's rather...controversial. He's happy though, he uh," a soft smile formed on her face, "he keeps quiet for room and board at my house," she laughed softly sniffing back her tears.

Archie couldn't help but smile along with her, "seems like a good deal," he rubbed her knee gently before removing his hand and sitting up straight in his chair. He knew he wasn't going to get much else from her and he wanted to leave it on a good note so she would be more willing to return, "I think we'll leave it there for today but please feel free to come back at any time."

"Thank you uh Dr Hopper. I know I haven't been very easy to work with over the years but I'm trying now," she gave him a hopeful look and was reassured by his smile.

"I know."

...

David took another plate from the box and threw it against the wall shattering it to pieces. There was a mosaic of broken plates and bowls scattered all over the floor of Mary Margaret's apartment. He was angry. Angry that Regina had been doing so well only to have her world torn apart once again. Another plate hit the wall. She was finally moving on, leaving her past in the past only to have it come back and thrown at her cruelly. A bowl this time. She was so happy, so hopeful, so excited to see him again and then to have him turn out to be a monster. He flung the last plate at the wall before he turned and hit the box off the counter to join the other on the floor. It wasn't fair that someone so gentle would have to go through so much pain and suffering in a single life time.

Finally he let himself break down. He bent over the counter resting his elbows on the surface and held his face in his hands and let himself cry. He didn't even want to think about what Regina was doing right now alone. He hoped to find her safe and sound tomorrow.


	24. Chapter 24

**I am just on a roll with these updates hahaha! I know the last one was pretty sad but this one is a little happier :) enjoy!**

* * *

Regina sat on her couch with her legs curled underneath her and a hot mug of tea held in both her hands. It was late in the morning but she was still in her pajamas and her hair was only done as much as her delicate fingers had moved the dark strands when she ran them through. She hadn't done her make up either, she had no plans on leaving her home and she was expecting no one but James and possibly Henry.

She was in the process of going through all of the memories her and Daniel had made together. She found comfort in them and she frequently found herself smiling to herself between sips of her tea. The knock on the door brought her back to reality and without moving from her seat on the couch she called over her shoulder, "come in, it's open."

She heard the door open slowly and listened to the unfamiliar footsteps that echoed through her house. It didn't register that someone else other than James had entered her house until Red announced herself in the doorway of the living room.

"Hey," Red looked over the former mayor carefully and smiled warmly when she spun around in surprise. Her hair was a little messy but looked almost the same as it did every other day and it was almost a little annoying that she looked just as beautiful without make up as she did with it. She was wearing a warm baggy sweat shirt that she was surprised she even owned and a pair of red soft cotton pajama bottoms.

"Red!" She turned her head surprised to see her in her house, "what are you doing here?"

Red shrugged her shoulders and walked in to the room, "you said I could come in. Were you expecting someone else?"

Following Red with her eyes curiously she answered, "not really. James said he'd stop by to check on me but other than that, no," she gave the girl a confused look as she plopped herself down on the couch next to her.

"Yeah he gave us all a little heads up on what happened with Daniel," she placed a coffee on the table in front of them, "I brought you a coffee as a peace offering but it seems you won't be needing it," she looked at the mug and then back to Regina's eyes.

Regina looked back at her almost coldly, "I will not be accepting any pity from you people!"

"I would expect nothing less," she smiled at her as she brought her knees up to her chest, "thought you may want some company."

"Company?" she tucked her chin in slightly as she questioned the girl's motives, "why?"

"Well I went through this too so I thought maybe you'd need some company. Granted it wasn't entirely the same I mean, I had no choice in the matter but it still hurt," she watched as Regina nodded her head as it came to her. Then she saw the bruises on her neck. They were clearly made by a single hand in an attempt to strangle her and it unsettled her to see her marked in such a way. It took a great effort to pull her eyes away and meet Regina's again.

"Right you killed your love and he had no hope of getting away," she hit a nerve and saw the way she flinched, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," she shook her head in an apology.

"No that's alright," she cocked her head slightly, "you had to make the conscious choice to kill Daniel, I didn't and I can only imagine how much that hurts," she reached out and touched Regina's leg and watched her features soften. Regina's eyes moved down to her mug and she could see them start to shine with fresh tears.

"Yeah," she drew the single word out and her voice was a near whisper as she kept her eyes down.

This was all fascinating to Red seeing Regina in such a state of vulnerability. She had never even considered it possible until she had called her out on it in the diner only days ago. Snow had told her that she had ruined her chances at love but she had never really taken it seriously that she had actually been in love. She had always seen her as someone so dark and evil that no one could ever love her. But now she sat here in front of her dressed in clothes that she herself would regularly be found in at home late at night, just trying to comfort herself. Something she herself did all too frequently.

Red tapped her leg playfully, "so what do you want to do?" she smiled at Regina trying to make the sadness on her face disappear, "you want to talk? Cry? Watch a movie? Braid each others hair?" She spewed off suggestions and grinned happily when Regina started to laugh.

"No, I don't know what I want," she laughed softly and wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Well," Red ducked her head to try and catch Regina's eyes, "do you want me to go?" her laughter stopped at the offer and she found herself missing it.

She shook her head and lifted her eyes to meet Red's, "no, please stay," her gaze fell on to her mug again, "I uh, I'm enjoying the company," she met Red's eyes again with a small smile. A smile she was happy to find Red return. Happy, what an odd feeling in such a sad time.

...

"Are you serious? You expect us to take pity on her?" Grumpy's voice was angry and he was in disbelief at James' words.

"No absolutely not. I'm making you aware of what is happening in this town. I am asking you to take in to account what that woman has gone through the next time you go to speak so harshly about her," he was frustrated with the dwarf's stubbornness toward Regina.

"How can you be so forgiving? She took everything from us!" "I haven't, but try putting yourself in her position. Yes she's done horrible things but you know very well that that is not how she always was. She's only human Grumpy," he was finding it hard to keep his tone calm and even.

Grumpy shook his head and lines of disgust were drawn over his face, "I will not try to understand her. She doesn't deserve our kindness."

"Grumpy! I'm not asking you to send her a bouquet of roses," he laughed through his frustration, "Snow told me of your feelings toward that fairy, now imagine having her killed in front of you," he saw him flinch at the idea. "Now feel the hatred consume you and the trust in others disappear and the want to bring her back. Now imagine she is brought back only she is not herself, no instead she tries to kill you and everyone around you," he saw the quiet distress form over Grumpy's face. "You get through to her now, you feel the relief and the happiness but it doesn't last long, no it goes as quick as it came and she tries to kill you again. Her last request was for you to let her go, so despite your feelings for her you kill her to respect her wishes and keep anyone else from getting hurt," he could see he had finally gotten through to him, "Regina is trying and that is more than I can say for you."

Grumpy fidgeted and felt the discomfort crawling under his skin, "alright fine. But I am not going to hug her or anything," he grunted at the very idea.

James reached out and gripped the mans arm, "thank you," he smiled and didn't wait for one to be returned before he let go and walked away.

...

Reaching for the door his motion to knock was interrupted by laughter coming from inside the house. Regina's laugh registered quickly in his mind and he smiled, glad she had found something to lift her spirits. The second voice however, was not so easily recognized. He opened the door quietly and closed it silently behind him before he carefully made his way to the source of the laughter.

He turned the corner to the living room and to his surprise he found Red talking to Regina as they leaned closer together in their laughter. He couldn't help the soft breath of laughter that escaped him, "what's so funny?" both women turned to face him with happy faces.

"James! I didn't hear you come in," Regina hadn't laughed this much since before she had met Snow White. It felt nice, "how long have you been standing there?"

"Not long at all," he couldn't help but smile like a fool at her, "what are you doing here Red?"

"Came to keep her company," she shrugged and looked back at Regina who began to laugh quietly again.

"Well I see that you've already cheered her up so I guess I'll go," he smiled and turned to leave but was stopped right away.

"No you came at the perfect time actually cause I lost track of time and I need to get back to Granny before she rips my head off," she turned back to Regina, "you okay if I leave?"

"Of course!" Regina laughed at the question, she was surprised she had stayed so long in the first place.

"Good," she stood up with a smile, "I'll see you around," without thinking she gently pushed Regina's shoulder in good bye as she walked past her and it brought another laugh out of Regina. "Put in a good word for me with Granny?" she smiled at James.

"Of course," he nodded and stepped aside to let Red pass. He waited for the sound of the front door closing before he walked over to Regina whose smile had not faded. "Looks like someone is starting to come around," he motioned to where Red had left with his head, "how are you?" He watched her shrug slowly as he took Red's spot on the couch.

"I've missed this. Having a friend to talk to and laugh with. I mean I know we are far from friends but it's still nice," she smiled at him but it began to sadden, "but that aside, I've definitely been better."

James caught sight of the deep purple hand print marking her flawless neck and it hurt him. He reached forward with his arm gently pushing her jaw with his fingers so he could get a better look and he cringed slightly, "that doesn't look too great," he let go and met her eyes, "does it hurt?"

Regina nodded, "it's sore but it'll heal," she saw the worry on his face and tried to ease it with a smile but it came weaker than what she had hoped.

James opened his arms wide, "come here."

Grateful for the invitation, Regina rolled forward on to her knees and crawled toward him. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and closed her eyes as she buried her face in to his neck breathing in the familiar scent. "I didn't even get enough time to kiss him," the happiness she was just sporting had dissipated and her voice was drawn out and sad as she spoke quietly in to his neck.

James' breath caught in his throat and his heart began to ache, he wanted to take her pain away. Tightening his grip around her body he kissed the side of her head affectionately, "I'm sorry Regina," he could feel the soft sobs start to pull at her, "I wish I could do something to fix this."

"It can't be fixed James," she pushed herself up so she could meet his eyes, "a broken heart can't be fixed," she cocked her head down and to the side and forced a small smile.

James smiled softly at her and brought his hand up to her face to wipe away a tear, "that doesn't mean I'm not going to try."

Regina shook her head and leaned in to his hand with closed eyes, "I don't deserve you," he voice was a sad whisper, "you deserve someone like Snow."

James shook his head, "hey, you deserve more than you think. You deserve to be happy Regina. Even more so than anyone else after all of the pain you've been through, it's not fair for you to always take the fall," he put his other hand against her face so that he was gently holding her head up, "let me take some of your load before it crushes you," he searched her dark eyes for something other than pain or suffering but couldn't find anything.

"I don't know how," her voice was small and quiet as she sunk in to James' hands.

"Talk to me," he offered, "say what's on your mind," he caressed her cheek with his thumb trying to coax her to give in.

"Do you still love me, James?" She was nervous for the answer. She wasn't sure what it would be.

James shook his head at her and smiled, "of course I do," at his reply he could see the burden lift off of her as she breathed out and smiled through her dark tear filled eyes. He silenced her soft laugh as he leaned in and kissed her. It was just a gentle kiss that lasted only long enough for him to confirm to her that he meant what he said. As he pulled away he wiped her tears away with his thumbs and looked over Regina with a smile. She looked like a school girl who had just been kissed by her crush for the first time and it warmed his heart.

Still letting the realization that he was going to stay soak in, Regina opened her arms again and wrapped them around his neck. She didn't want to go through it alone, she already had to do that and it ruined her.

"I love you Regina, baggy sweater, broken heart, and all," the feeling of her body shake against his with laughter was much better than when it shook from her cries. He rubbed her back comfortingly and rested the side of his head against hers, "even broken hearts can love again."

Daniel's last words echoed in her head and she let the tears fall silently from her eyes. Love again. He couldn't have said anything so heart breaking and yet so releasing to her. He let her go, he allowed her to move on without any guilt using only two simple words that she would happily carry with her for the rest of her life. Regina nodded and smiled in to his neck, "I believe that."


	25. Chapter 25

**I was reading your guys' comments on how you thought I should incorporate Emma and Snow in to James' thoughts again and it made me laugh because that is exactly what I was thinking and doing before I read any of your reviews. Great minds think alike I guess ;) anyhow enjoy this chapter! It's a bit longer than the others. **

* * *

"You know I heard rumors that your mother was quite the horsewoman herself," Henry was a little more hesitant to go back out to the stables after the previous week's event. He loved the kid but he had to continue to work on getting Emma and Snow back and he had to find something for Henry to do. James could see he had the boys attention now though.

"Really?" he had a hard time picturing his mother on a horse let alone riding circles around everyone.

"Yeah! I'm sure she'd love to go out with you," he smiled, "she'd probably teach you tricks of the trade that I don't even know about," it was likely a very true statement.

Excitement spread over his face but it soon faded when he remembered what she had done there, "I don't think she will want to go back there though," his gaze dropped to the floor in disappointment.

"I'm sure she'd try for you," James reached forward and lifted the boys chin, "lets give it a shot hmm?" He smiled as Henry nodded and the excitement returned to his face.

...

Regina stared at the toes of her black boots peaking out from the hem of her charcoal slacks with every step she took. She needed to get out of her house and the bruises on her neck were nearly invisible so she figured she would take a walk through the town. Her hands hung in the pockets of her coat and her head was kept down as she watched her feet take slow purposeful steps down the sidewalk kicking away any small pebbles that came across her path.

"Hey uh good to see you out and about your majesty," Grumpy almost didn't recognize her, she was lacking her proud posture and her cold disposition that you could even feel from behind her. His voice was polite, he had agreed to at least try to communicate with the woman but he had no intention of being overly friendly. He couldn't help but smile, however, at the surprised and dumbfounded look on her face when she stopped and turned to face him.

She never expected anything to come out of the dwarf's mouth that wasn't an insult to her, be it direct or indirect. She didn't understand his sudden change in behavior toward her in the slightest, "uh thank you," the confusion creased her face. That confusion only increased when she felt a nervous hand rest carefully on her arm.

It was Doc, "I'm sorry for your loss," he whispered gently afraid of what she could do to him. His nerves were calmed when she didn't do anything but stand there and watch him with a quiet confusion. He removed his hand and followed the rest of the dwarves.

Her eyes followed them as they continued ahead of her with their pick axes over their shoulders. She caught Grumpy's eye when he looked over his shoulder and she smiled and nodded once as a good bye. He nodded back before he rounded the corner toward the mines. She was sure they'd find something useful soon, something to bring back Snow and Emma.

James was spending every waking minute looking for a way to bring them back when he wasn't with her or Henry. She didn't particularly want them back herself but she knew James did and she knew Henry missed them so she was willing to go along with it.

Taking a deep breath she started walking again, she didn't know where she was going she was just walking. She had made it another block when she was stopped by the sound of James' voice.

"Hey, what are you up to?" He stopped the truck next to her and leaned over the passenger seat so he could talk to her.

Regina smiled and walked up to the vehicle and kept her hands in her pockets, "just walking," she shrugged.

"Well do you mind if we steal you away for a bit?"

"We?" She looked at him questioningly until she saw Henry move forward from the back seat, "Henry!"

"Hi mom! We were just headed out to the stables, you wanna come?" he tried to hide the disappointment when her smile vanished and she shook her head.

"No I don't think that's a very good idea."

"Come on Regina, the boy wants you to teach him how to ride," he could see the want in her eyes as her smile slowly returned.

"Does he not think a prince can do it justice?" She teased him trying to will herself to get in the truck with her son.

"Oh I'm sure he does, but why be taught by a prince when you can be taught by a queen?"

Regina smirked at the question, "well I guess I can give it a shot," she nodded in agreement before she opened the door and stepped into the truck.

"Alright let's go," James was happy she made the decision to come on her own rather than him having to go out there and pick her up and stick her in the truck himself. He grinned at the very idea of her thrown over his shoulder as she threatened him to put her down. He turned his head to look at her and found her fiddling anxiously with her fingers.

Looking back at the road he placed a hand over hers before looking back at her with a comforting smile. Neither one of them said anything, she returned his smile and held his hand between hers grateful for the distraction and he turned his eyes back on the road enjoying the small circles she was tracing on his hand.

...

Henry was the first out of the truck and he practically bounced through the stable doors and it brought a smile to Regina's face but she didn't move from her seat. She wasn't sure if she would be able to make it in there. The stable used to be the place where she would go to be happy but now it was the place where she had to kill Daniel. Dark and sad.

She hadn't noticed that James had gotten out and walked around until her door was opened and he stood offering her a hand without speaking a word. She looked over his shoulder at the building and then back at James as she took his hand and reluctantly got out on to the ground. She let out the air she was holding in and shook her head to remove the hair from her eyes before she walked forward with her head held high. Sometimes the illusion of her confidence was all the confidence she had.

He followed close behind her with his heart being pulled at by how she was trying to face her tragedy. He was one of the few people that knew her tells, and by reading them he knew she was in no way as confident as she had made herself look to be. It made him a little sad for her but he couldn't risk holding her to comfort her, not here where people came and went on no particular schedule.

He had to settle for walking a friendly distance behind her and convinced himself that she needed to do this on her own anyway. They rounded the corner to the stalls and Regina froze in place and he noticed she wasn't breathing. Henry was already in the stall with his horse and he grinned over the door at them.

"Which horse is my mom's?" He could see the desire to run away in his mothers eyes and he noticed she wasn't breathing as she stared at something that wasn't there. He had his fingers crossed that she would find the strength to stay with him.

"She can take her pick," he touched Regina's arm carefully to bring her back from her thoughts. At his touch she started slightly and began to breathe again, uneven and short but breathing. He watched with sadness as she intentionally walked around the area in front of Henry's stall and he figured that that must have been where she had killed seemed to relax a little more once she had passed that area and moved her eyes from one horse to the next.

He heard someone walking behind him and found one of the stable hands stopping next to him as she caught sight of Regina. He wished she would continue on her way but it didn't exactly bother him that she stayed to watch. He turned his attention back to Regina who was nearing the stall on the end, "oh Regina, I-" and he was cut off by the vicious squeal of the mare in the stall.

That mare was not particularly friendly and everyone knew it. It lunged at Regina with its ears pinned against its head and teeth bared ready to bite. With its neck still extended the horse's face was inches away from Regina's but Regina didn't even blink. She stood in front of the door facing the horse straight on and didn't move until the mare perked her ears up and relaxed her neck dropping her head so it was perpendicular to the ground. Only then did Regina step forward and stroke its face, tracing the markings on its brown head.

"Whoa!" Henry laughed in disbelief as he leaned on the stall door.

The stable hand laughed to herself, "what a pair," she elbowed James jokingly and looked up at him with a grin. It soon faded when he looked down at her with a look of 'seriously? Is that supposed to be funny?' which made her turn on her heels and continue on her way.

It was a little funny, he had to admit but he couldn't encourage that perspective on Regina. He focused his attention back on Regina and the view made him smile like an idiot. She had intertwined her fingers together behind the mare's ears and let her arms hang down as she leaned in to the horse and rested her head on the mare's forehead. Regina's small torso was no longer than the horse's head which made her look so much smaller than she really was, "well it seems you have everything under control," he laughed and saw her laugh along, "I'm going to leave Henry with you and you two can get in to all sorts of trouble."

Regina let go of the mare and pushed herself so she was standing up straight, "we'll keep busy, don't you worry," she smiled and began playing with the horse's lips with her fingers.

James watched the animal lip at Regina's fingers harmlessly and still couldn't believe she trusted it enough to let it play with her delicate fingers after it just tried to take her head off. He laughed and shook his head, "I'll be back in a couple hours," he waved his hand in the air as he turned and left.

...

James barged in to the pawn shop and the bell rang behind him, "Rumplestiltskin!" James stood in the middle of the shop with his hands on his hips impatiently.

"James," he surfaced from the back of his shop, "to what do I owe this pleasure?" He leaned on his cane behind the counter.

"Look, I know we agreed to stay out of each others way," he walked forward and leaned against his hands on the counter, "but I am stuck."

"Yes I would imagine so. Having difficulty getting your family back are we?" He gave him a smug grin, "I've been waiting for you to show up."

Suppressing an eye roll James continued, "I figure that there is no way we are able to open a portal on this side. Unless of course we just happen to stumble across one within the city limits which I highly doubt. So it is up to Snow and Emma to do that on their side and I'm certain they've figured that out but what I can't get is how they are supposed to find us," he stood waiting for an answer.

"Well look at you so clever!" He grinned darkly at him, "you are correct! They will have to open a portal from our land but yes they will need help finding us here in Storybrooke," his voice was almost mocking the prince and he grinned once again.

"How?" James leaned in closer.

Rumplestiltskin backed away slightly and waved his free hand around, "now now I'm not about to give up that information for free dearie! Everything has a price!"

"What do you want?"

"Oh I want a little peace of mind is all. See I've had an itch that I've been unable to scratch and it grows rather quiet here in my shop and I miss a lot of the entertainment this little town provides," he laughed quietly at James.

"What do you want to know?" he folded his arms over his chest. He didn't trust this man but he needed to know what he had to do and if quieting his mind was all he had to do then so be it.

Rumplestiltskin grinned momentarily before he asked his question, "it's seems that as of late you and our queen have been growing rather close," he watched James shrug and nod casually in agreement, "yes that's right. So my question for you is," he leaned closer to James, "how long have you been sleeping with her?". He grinned wildly as the stiff panic washed over James' face and he stopped breathing.

"Come now dearie, out with it! Unless of course you've changed your mind," he enunciated his last words and thoroughly enjoyed watching James squirm. It was the most fun he'd had in days and a welcome break from the frustration of his constant failure at trying to find a way to Baelfire.

"Fine," his whole body was tense and angry, "a few months now I would say," he glared at Rumplestiltskin and waited impatiently for him to hold up his end of the deal so he could leave. To his annoyance he simply stood there chuckling, savoring his discomfort.

"Is she good?" He scrunched his nose and grinned as he taunted James.

"The deal, Rumple, was I answer a question and you answer mine," he growled and pointed his finger on the counter, "now tell me how to get them here."

"I'm going to take that as a yes," his face creased as he squinted his eyes and nodded through his toothy grin. He had missed toying with people, he had promised Belle he would stop but this was an opportunity he just couldn't pass up. "As for your family, you're going to need to create something for them to follow. Something to light their way, like a lighthouse or a beacon of sorts," he rested his weight on the counter.

"A beacon made from what?"

Rumplestiltskin laughed, "well magic of course! It is up to you to figure the rest out, I'm sure you'll do fine," he nodded slowly and watched James turn and stalk out of the store. He stopped him at the door, "thank you for calming an old man's mind dearie," he smirked at how the prince's body tensed, "it is very much appreciated."

James slammed the door behind him but he could still hear the man's laughter echoing around in his head. He needed to take a shower.

...

"You know what I think?" Regina smiled at her son and ran her hand along his horse's neck.

"What?" M"I think you're almost ready to start riding this big guy," she laughed at the smile that took over his entire face.

"Really?! You think so!?" he leaned back in to his horse's chest and laughed in excitement. He reached his left arm over his head and scratched the horse's shoulder.

James walked into the stable and toward where he left Henry and Regina. He stopped in his tracks when he rounded the corner to find Regina's chestnut mare looking at him tied outside of Henry's horse's stall. The horse looked better than he had ever seen it and her coat shone a deep copper colour.

Nervously he reached his arm out to touch her but was ready to pull pack at the simple flick of an ear. His fingers reached the horse without incident and he released the air in his chest and relaxed. He stepped toward her and ran his hands over her neck while he smiled and whispered, "well would you look at that," and stared at her in wonder.

His attention moved to the stall when he heard laughter coming out of it. The horse was nowhere to be seen and neither were Henry or Regina. He took a couple steps closer and looked over the door to find all three of them laying on their sides in a newly cleaned stall. He rested his chin on his hands after he laid them flat on the door and watched them without their knowledge.

Henry had his head rested on the base of the horse's neck with the rest of his body leaning against its chest as he smiled at Regina who had her head a little further up his neck. "Looks like you two got a lot done," he announced himself and laughed at how Henry quickly stood up and ran to him.

"My mom says I'm almost ready!" He beamed and couldn't stop bouncing with excitement.

"Is that so?" He looked past Henry to find Regina sitting up straight and resting a hand on the horse's neck.

"Yes I do," she laughed and motioned for Henry to come back, "you ready?" She smiled knowing the first time he backed his horse would be one of the greatest feelings he would ever have. Getting to her feet she took Henry's shaking hand and pulled him closer, "alright let's let him get up a little," she stepped back and let the horse move up from his side and she stopped him with a steady hand on his shoulder when his legs were tucked beneath him and she crouched beside him, "now climb on," she motioned to the horse's back.

Henry quickly moved over to his horse's side and then thought through how he was going to get on. He could hear James' and his mother's quiet laughter as he went to try several times but then decided against that approach. After climbing on not so gracefully he sat up straight and let out a nervous breath as he looked down at his crouching mother, "now what?"

"Now you hold on here," she pointed to the horse's mane, "don't worry it won't hurt him," she smiled as his small hands took hold of a handful of hair. "Now, sit tall and when he starts to get up just lean forward a little so you don't slide off the back," she gave the horse a pat on the neck before she stood up and backed up a couple strides, "when you're ready ask him to get up."

Henry moved his fingers through his horse's mane to get a good grip, "alright boy, come on up," and he leaned forward following his mothers instructions as his horse moved beneath him. With a grunt the horse stood up tall on all four legs leaving Henry sitting proudly on top, "I did it! Look! Look I'm riding!" he let go of the mane and smoothed the horse's coat with his hands.

"Yes you did," Regina walked forward and affectionately squeezed Henry's leg.

"Look at you up there, you look like a great knight in the making," his words caused both Regina and Henry to laugh. He wished he could pause time and live in this moment a little longer with the three of them all laughing together and none of them with another care in the world for those few seconds. Regina's suit was dirty, dust covered the expensive fabric and there were a few wood chips stuck on as well but the majority of them were tangled in her dark hair. Her face and hands were smudged with dirt but she could care less.

Henry was in no better condition, his clothes were filthy and James was sure he'd have to take a power washer to him to get all the dirt off. But they were happy and that didn't happen often enough. "Come on young knight, lets get you cleaned up," he laughed as he opened the stall door.

"Alright," he complained and then looked around at the ground, "how do I get off?"

Both Regina and James laughed but it was Regina who helped him, "here, you lean forward a little, that's right. And then you swing your right leg over and slide down," she waited to catch him in case he fell, which he did, and she caught him before his hands hit the ground.

"Thanks," he giggled quietly and stood up dusting his clothes off with his hands before he turned and hugged his horse, "I'll see you later!" with that he ran off cheering.

Regina walked out of the stall laughing at Henry's enthusiasm and began untying the knot in her horse's rope. Holding the rope in her hand she turned to face James, "seems as though I'm a better teacher, I had him riding on my first try," she looked at him smugly.

"Well the playing field is not exactly even, I mean you've been doing this for much longer," he shrugged his shoulders and grinned.

Regina opened her mouth and let out a hurt gasp, "are you calling me old, Charming?"

James shook his head, he could see right in to her playful eyes, "no of course not, I'm calling you...wise. Wise like the beautiful sexy sorceress that you are," he took another step toward her and held her waist in his hands.

Regina laughed lowly at his comment, "nice save."

"You like that huh?" he laughed softly and pulled her closer in to him, "you are a filthy mess," he looked over her features as she laughed at him. "And I," he leaned in and kissed her, "love," another kiss in to her laughing mouth, "you," and he kissed her harder and longer giving her time to hang her arms around his neck with the rope still in her hand.

"We should get going before someone catches us," Regina smiled in to his mouth before she kissed him once more quickly and dropped her hands back down, "besides, we'll have plenty of time for that later," she grinned and waited for him to let go of her before she turned and walked her mare back to her stall.

James had made her forget where she was and the memory of Daniel flooded her and caused her heart to throb. The memories she had made during her time with Henry and then with James helped her deal with the that sadness. It wasn't at all gone, it was just a little easier to cope with.

He waited patiently as Regina walked down the aisle next to the horse and he contemplated which way would be the easiest to ask for her help in his quest to get Snow and Emma back. He needed magic and he trusted her now more than ever especially after his talk with Rumplestiltskin. He was going to have to tell her he knew about them too. He imagined it was going to be a bit of a rough night.


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm even getting excited about bringing Emma and Sow back hahaha! It's gonna be a few more chapters yet though :) I love reading your reviews!**

* * *

"You want me to what?" Regina was standing and pacing in front of James holding her face in her hands. She hadn't minded James continuing to search for Emma and Snow, they were his family and she understood the need to get your family back. She hadn't, however, planned to be their light house, their beacon, or their magnetic Pole that they had to follow to get there. She didn't exactly want them there, things were going better than she had ever hoped and now they were so close to getting back and they would ruin it all.

"Come on Regina, please," her stressed eyes met his momentarily before she pulled them away, "Rumplestiltskin says we need some sort of strong magic to lead them home and I can't think of anyone better for the job."

"Wait, you talked to Rumple? Why? His methods always come with an awful price!" She found herself leaning forward and shaking her head in disbelief and confusion.

"I needed answers, Regina and I didn't want to involve you unless I had to. I understand that you are not exactly first in line to give them a welcome home hug and that is fine. But now I need your help," he kept his voice soft so as not to anger her any further.

"Why don't you just go ask your friend Rumplestiltskin?" she almost snarled when she said his name.

"Because he's an ass," he shrugged. The comment made Regina stop pacing and laugh quietly and James couldn't think of a better time to break the other news to her, "and uh, he knows about us," his voice slowly faded as he braced himself for her get angry. He was glad they were at Snow's apartment and Henry was asleep just around the corner so she couldn't yell.

"What!" That man never went anywhere but his shop or his home and he was able to deduce that they were together. Granted his mind worked differently, constantly finding and solving people's lives but if he was able to figure it out then it wouldn't be much longer before the rest of the town put the pieces together. What if he told someone? Her heart skipped and she ran her fingers through her hair. Gossip in this town spread like wildfire in a dry grass field. Her entire body was tense with anger and worry.

"The deal was I answer a question and then he'd answer mine. How was I supposed to know he'd ask about us?" He kept his voice at a loud whisper as he pleaded his case.

"Why did he want to know? He never asks for anything unless there is some big underlying gain that you aren't aware of until he uses it against you. Like that whole stands of yours and Snow's hair thing, innocent at first glance but then just blows up in your face when he makes a true love potion," she had her arms waving in the air as she ranted.

"I really don't think he's going to use this as a weapon against us," he reached up and held Regina's waist to keep her from pacing.

Regina looked down at him, "but we can't know that for sure. He's known for his ridiculous twists, it's like he's taken it upon himself to let no one forget that everything comes with a price!"

"Come here," he gave he her waist a gently tug and watched her give in and collapse on to the couch next to him, "we'll be fine."

"But what if we're not?"

"Then we'll work our way back up to being fine," he rubbed her back in an attempt to get her to relax. "What do you say? Will you help me?" Letting out a long huff, Regina leaned into him resting her head on his chest.

"What am I supposed to say to you? No?"

"So I'll take that as a 'yes James of course I'll help I didn't even have to think twice!' if that's okay with you," he laughed into the top of her head which was still tangled with wood shavings.

"Don't push your luck Charming," she mumbled tiredly in to his chest which started to bounce lightly from his quiet laughter.

...

Red climbed the stairs to Snow's apartment and knocked lightly on the door but no one came. Confused, she looked at her cellphone to check the time and then tried knocking again. James had asked her last night to meet him here because he had gotten closer to getting Snow and Emma back and yet he wasn't answering the door. Growing impatient because she could smell him in there, she took the spare key from its hiding place and quietly let herself in. She did not know what to make of what she found.

James was sitting on the couch asleep with his arm around Regina who was asleep on his chest with her legs curled beside her. She thought about leaving but then she would be thinking about it all day and it would have driven her crazy. Closing the door quietly behind her, she tiptoed to the couch and laid a hand on James' shoulder, "James. James wake up," she pulled her hand away as he began to stir.

"Red? What are you doing here?" his voice was a quiet whisper as the sleep left his body, "oh right I told you to come," he blinked his eyes awake and found Red looking at him as though she needed an explanation. It all made sense what she flicked her eyes to Regina and then back to him. _Crap_.

Following her gaze he took in a sharp breath, "what the hell?" he didn't want to wake Regina, she looked tired and comfortable and he wanted to hold her and fall back asleep. But Red was here and that would not go over smoothly. He lifted his arm off of her as if he had been burned, "Regina. Wake up! Regina!" He felt bad when she scrunched her face shut.

"James? What are you doing?" She kept her eyes closed and buried her face deeper in to his chest.

"Regina, Red is here and we would both really appreciate it if you would get up now," the urgency of the situation began to leak through his voice and he was relieved to see her dark eyes flash open.

Taking in a sharp breath she simultaneously pushed herself up and supported her weight with her hands on James' chest. She stared at Ruby while she gathered her scrambled thoughts. She then looked at Charming and then to her hands on his chest and she pulled them away instantly and gave him a look of confusion with a hint of disgust just for good measure. She looked around the room as if she didn't know where she was before she landed her eyes back on James, "were you holding me Charming?" Her voice came off in her well practiced critical and suggestive tone and she was impressed it came out so smoothly.

"Yes, but it's not like I had anywhere else to put my arm," he could almost laugh at their charade but he kept his appearance frustrated, "you were the one who was holding me!"

Regina smiled coldly, "well then I hoped you enjoyed it cause that's all you're getting," she shook her head slowly and put her feet back on the floor and stood up straight and walked a little further away. She stood back with her arms folded over her chest and slightly pursed her lips to make sure she looked as though she was entirely displeased with sleeping on James.

"Anyway," Red clapped her hands together, "now that that's dealt with what did you want to tell me?" James pulled his eyes away from Regina, she was doing an excellent job, "yes I went to see Rumplstiltskin yesterday and he confirmed my theory."

"Well that's great! I mean that means we are getting closer right?"

"Exactly! Now he said that we need to create something that will lead them here, a sort of strong magic that will stand out on their radar. And that," he turned his body toward Regina who was still standing with her arms crossed looking wonderfully unimpressed, "is where Regina comes in."

"You've agreed to help?" Red sounded a little skeptical of Regina's decision.

"Your Prince here can be quite persuasive. It took him all night but I guess Snow's stubbornness rubbed off on him," she gave him a sarcastic smile and then turned back to Red, "but yes I have agreed to help."

"Well great!" She couldn't help but laugh a little at the stubbornness comment, "so have you got any ideas?"

"No."

Red shook her head at her, "no?"

"It seems that we fell asleep before we could get any further than her agreeing to help," James caught Red's eyes assuring her that nothing out of the ordinary had happened, "seems Henry had tired his mother out yesterday."

"Yes, why are you such a mess? I mean don't get me wrong it's refreshing to see you like this," she grinned, "but wood shavings?"

Regina softened her stare, "I was in the stables." Her voice was quiet and soft and her arms around her chest became more of a protective barrier than an unimpressed stance.

Red's grin disappeared, "oh. I'm sorry."

"That's alright dear," she cleared her throat and changed the subject, "you wouldn't happen to have any ideas would you?"

"No but I can ask around if you'd like? I'm sure the fairies would know something and if the dwarves find any fairy dust I'm sure that wouldn't hurt," she bit her bottom lip as she thought. "I know we'll figure this out," she spoke suddenly, "and as long as Regina here doesn't enact any funky curses I'm sure we'll get them back in no time."

"Trust me dear, I have no desire to curse any of you," Regina raised her eyebrows and shook her head letting out a half hearted laugh.

Red shook her head and sucked in some air making a hissing sound through her closed teeth, "see there's that trust thing again. Still not working for me," she smiled at Regina, "when you bring them back then we'll visit the whole trust thing again. And I will probably give you a big hug and you are going to take it."

"Is that right?" Regina moved her arms from her chest and rested her hands on her hips.

Red nodded, "yes it is! You wanna grab lunch later?" she offered as she backed toward the door.

"Sure," Regina had started to grow fond of the time she spent with Red.

"Alright cool, I'll see you later then. I'll talk to some people and see what they think of this whole mark on the radar thing," smiled and waved her hand in goodbye.

"Thanks Red," James called as she shut the door. Both he and Regina waited until they heard her go down the stairs and out the main door before either of them made a sound in fear of her hearing them with her sensitive ears. As the soft sound of the second door closing reached their ears they both began to laugh.

"That was way too close!" James laughed and pulled Regina in to him as she walked back over with her arms at her side.

Regina sunk down next to him laughing, "you think she bought it?" She grinned at him.

"I would be surprised if she didn't! You gave such a believable performance that if I didn't know better I would have thought you despised me."

"Maybe I do," she grinned and leaned in closer.

"I doubt that," and he moved in and captured her lips in his kissing her soft and long. She still smelled like horses and it was a welcome smell to wake up to.

"What were you guys laughing at," Henry walked in to the room rubbing his eyes as he wandered to the front of the couch. When he put his hands back down he saw that they had finished their kiss and his mother was nestled comfortably in James' arms with her head on his chest.

"Nothing, Red just paid us a visit. Your mother here has agreed to help us get Snow and Emma back," he smiled softly.

Henry's eyes widened, "really!?"

"Yes," Regina answered with a warm smile, "but I'm going to have to ask for you to postpone our deal that I don't use magic for when I'm helping James. I promise not to use it for any other occasion.

"Yes sure!" He lunged at Regina wrapping his arms around her as best he could, "thank you!" He had never thought that she would ever agree to join forces with them to get Emma and Snow back. With her helping them now he knew that they wouldn't fail, she was too strong and too proud to fail. He pulled back so he could see his mothers face, "can we go ride again today?"

"Of course," she pushed the hair out of his face, "after lunch okay? I've got to go home and change and shower. And this time I'll wear something a little more appropriate," she winked at him and laughed at his jittery excitement.


	27. Chapter 27

**Alright you guys another update for you all :) I should have another one up around the same time tomorrow and if not I sincerely apologize in advance! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Red lifted her head at the sound of the bell to see Regina walking through the door toward her, "well don't you look like a babe!" She laughed as Regina smirked and spun around giving her the full view. She was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans that hugged her in all the right places and a red v-neck t shirt that fell a little loose over her flat stomach and then a black blazer over top that cut off in the middle of her forearm. "Nice," she drew out the word in approval, "I honestly didn't think you owned a pair of jeans."

"Only a few," Regina sat herself in front of Red on a stool and rested her arms on the counter, "never had much use for them."

"Well what's the occasion? Breaking hearts?" Red laughed as she teased Regina and poured her a glass of water.

"Very funny," although she couldn't help but laugh along, "no I agreed to take Henry riding this afternoon and didn't want to ruin another pair of trousers."

"How's that going for you? I mean I couldn't go back to the place I killed Peter and you're back in the stables within a week," she took a sip of her own water.

"It's hard but uh," she spun her glass slowly and watched the ice clink against the walls, "Henry's there so it helps me pull together and stay distracted," she gave Red a weak smile. The woman's eyes watched over her sadly and it made her uncomfortable, "have you heard anything useful? I haven't had much time to think of anything. That and I'm not in that much of a hurry to get them back here."

"Regina come now, contain your excitement!" She couldn't help but give the sarcastic remark and laugh. Clearly Regina was not exactly impressed judging by the way she held her mouth and cocked her head, "awe come on you walked right in to that!" her face didn't change. "Fine. No, so far the people here have been about as useful as a pile of rocks."

"Rocks are useful for beating things with. Like stupid people," Regina shrugged her shoulders and raised her eyebrows at Red who was laughing uncontrollably.

"Regina!" She looked at her with her mouth open wide as she laughed.

"I'm kidding!" she reached forward and held Red's arm, "besides I'm more of the rip your heart out and crush it kind of girl," she smirked playfully before she took another drink.

"And that, my friend, is why we call you the Evil Queen," she shot her a smile before she walked to the back to get their food ready leaving Regina laughing quietly to herself.

...

"Blue?" James walked through the door and looked around the room for the former fairy, "you in here?"

"Yes, what can I do for you James?"

"Great. Regina has agreed to work with us in getting Snow and Emma back," he waited as she mulled it over, doubt and concern washing over her face.

"Do you think that is wise? Why the sudden change in sides?"

James shrugged, "she's trying to redeem herself for Henry's sake. What better way than to bring back Snow and Emma?"

She held her hands in front of her and shook her head, "that's all you've come up with? You don't think she has some ulterior motive? After all she's done how can you ignore the possibility of her hurting you again?"

He understood her skepticism toward Regina but he needed the fairies help and keep working with him, "I haven't ignored it, I've gone over it again and again and I can't come up with a twist to her agreeing. I spent all night convincing her to help, I'm sure she would have been a little more willing if she had another schedule. We need her magic Blue, there's no way around it."

Blue let out a long breath and looked at the floor as she processed his proposal. She couldn't wrap her head around Regina agreeing to help for no obvious reason, "you trust her enough to do this?"

"I trust her a lot more than I do Rumplestiltskin," he motioned out the door toward the direction of his shop, "I'm not asking you to trust her with your life, I know that you won't and probably never will, I'm just asking you to give her a chance. Don't go chasing her off, we need her help."

Folding her arms over her chest she nodded stiffly, "alright if you trust her, and I don't know why you do, then we will stand by you and your decision."

"Thank you," he reached forward and held her shoulder before he turned to leave, "she's not so bad, she's trying," he flashed her a smile before he left closing the door behind him.

She laughed almost coldly once he left, "yeah. Right. I'm sure she is."

...

James wandered in to the stable and followed the sound of Regina's voice as she kept reminding Henry to relax and just sit down so he'd stop bouncing. He laughed to himself knowing Regina was likely growing frustrated of repeating herself. When he got to the door of the arena he noticed a pair of heeled black leather boots on the ground and a black jacket hanging just above them. Assuming that they belonged to Regina, he slid the door open curious to see what he'd find. She didn't let him down.

She sat bareback atop the chestnut mare in jeans and a t-shirt and her sock feet and he couldn't help but smile. The mare must have given him up because Regina cut off mid sentence and turned her body to see who was behind her. She smiled brilliantly at him before she turned her attention back to Henry.

"No, no, no here just stop for a second," her voice was calm and she rode up to Henry's side and halted next to him and began fixing his grip on the reins.

"This is hard!"

Regina smiled and shook her head, "you'll get it don't worry. But so help me if you even try giving up I will drag you out here myself everyday until you get it," she gave his leg a pat before she leaned back and centered herself on her horse's back.

James watched quietly as Regina nodded enthusiastically as Henry mirrored her position. Only a few short months ago he would have never thought he'd ever see Regina in anything but a dress or a suit and yet here she was riding bareback shoeless wearing jeans and a t-shirt without a care in the world. She was walking with Henry now, her horse was in step with his and she had let go of the reins to talk with her hands.

With an encouraging nod from Regina he saw Henry return the nod nervously which earned him another comment to relax. He found himself growing anxious and wanting the boy to get it this time around. He smiled at how Regina had picked up a trot and sat with ease and confidence and when he followed her laughing eyes he saw Henry bouncing on his horse's back.

Curiously he watched as Regina removed one hand from her reins and pointed up and down with her finger as her lips kept in time forming words. When they passed in front of him he could hear her voice repeatedly, "up, down, up, down," as she kept beat with his horse's stride. As they continued on he noticed Henry keeping time with his mothers voice and gradually getting the hang of posting. It wasn't graceful but it did the job and he could see Henry's grin grow with every step.

"There you're getting the hang of it!" Regina's voice rang proudly through the arena.

"I'm doing it!" Henry grinned at his mother who was trotting beautifully beside him. He was a little jealous of how she rode so effortlessly even after all the years of going without. He wanted to ride like her, confident and soft but he knew it wasn't going to come easy. He brought his horse back to a walk and laughed happily with his mother and didn't stop when James stepped in the arena.

"Well would you look at that! Second time up there and you're already trotting like a pro," he looked up and couldn't help but laugh quietly at the pure joy and exhilaration on his face.

"Did you see?!"

"I most certainly did! I hate to break it to you though, it's time to go home and eat something," the grin formed in to a pout but his happiness still glowed in his eyes, "I know but you've gotta eat or you won't be much of a knight. Now, hop down and go give him a good brush," he chuckled as Henry let himself drop to the ground and fell backwards.

He was caught by the shoulder of Regina's horse as well as Regina's arm as she leaned down and pushed him back up to his feet. "We are going to need to work on your dismount," she teased him and tapped the top of his helmet with her hand.

"It's just a long way down is all," he giggled and straightened his helmet before he gathered his reins and lead his horse out of the arena with a skip in his step.

As Henry slid the door shut behind him James stood next to Regina, "what are you trying to make him feel bad? Show off," he teased her, "running around bareback as if you have been riding for these last twenty eight years."

"It didn't start out so smoothly!" she pleaded her case but the effect was lost when she smirked, "then it all came back," and she slid off standing inches away from James, "like riding a bike as the saying goes."

The air grew thick around them and Regina subconsciously opened her mouth slightly as her eyes flicked down to James' mouth. Her heart pounded against her chest and she fought herself from tackling him to the ground and all but ripping the clothes off of him. They hadn't slept together since before Daniel came back and she ached for the feel of his bare skin against hers. She was really wishing they were somewhere a little more private as she felt his breath skim across her skin and the pit of her stomach filled with warmth and her throat tightened.

They were so close they were breathing the same air and he did not miss the slight darkening of her eyes before they flicked down. It would be so easy to give in to her hungry expression and break the growing tension between them. He wanted to touch her, taste her, tangle his hands in her dark hair and get her out of her annoyingly distracting jeans. He was playing through multiple scenarios in his head and was about to give in when her voice broke the tense silence.

"This is a problem," her eyes didn't move up and her body didn't sway, keeping their hearts pounding and their breathing heavy.

"I'm glad you agree," her breath skimming his jaw was almost enough to make him lose it.

Regina's voice grew shaky with desire, "we need to fix this."

James inched his way forward until his lips nearly touched hers as she tilted her chin up slightly and his stomach knotted at the slow breath she drew in waiting impatiently for his touch, "then hurry up so we can," it took all his strength to back away from her. Lust was a great colour on her.

Regina let out a hard shaky breath as she opened her eyes to watch James leave. He left her in a right hot mess and she struggled to compose herself enough to leave without any suspicion from anyone who may be out in the stable. "Okay," she drew it out trying to at least gain control over her voice, "come on," she gave the reins a small tug to get her horse to follow her out. As she slipped on her boots and grabbed her jacket she swore that she would make a point to avoid all physical contact with James in fear she'd lose control and jump him in front of everyone.


	28. Chapter 28

**I literally fell asleep mid-update I am so sorry! I guess I was a little more tired than I thought hahaha :) Anyhow I finally found some time to finish it off, enjoy! **

* * *

The sight of Regina leaning back against her car outside the apartment made him swallow and take a deep breath to try and calm his busy mind. Parking the truck behind her car he stepped out with his keys in hand.

"I don't like to be kept waiting Charming," her words came out like knives for any passersby but she let voice slip down seductively knowing only he would catch it. Her thoughts were confirmed when his eyes met hers hungrily before he continued fumbling through his keys.

"I had to drop Henry off with Hansel and Gretel," he stated simply, "they wanted a sleep over." She followed him up the stairs quickly and couldn't help but inch closer to him as he fit the key in the door.

Keeping her ears tuned in for any sudden company she stood on her toes and whispered into his ear, "don't forget the spare."

The warmth of her breath along his neck caused him to stop moving and focus only on shivers that tickled his spine. It took him more time than he would like to admit before her words registered in his head and he took the spare before opening the door. Letting Regina walk in first he pushed the door closed behind them and clicked the locks shut.

"Finally," she whispered under her breath before she dropped her bag to the floor and threw herself on to Charming slamming him against the door as she pulled his head into hers and kissed him.

There was nothing sweet or gentle about their kiss. They released their pent up emotions be it anger, frustration, lust, love, it didn't matter they were acting more on impulse than anything. James pushed off the door and pivoted, spinning them around and forcing Regina against the wall enjoying the soft moan that escaped her as the air was forced out of her lungs. She was so much different than Snow and he loved it. There was a certain danger to her, like taming a wild cat and it was addictive.

He wasn't always this rough with her, he was often gentle and loving treating her like the beautiful woman she was. But then there were times like these where they both demanded more from each other. Allowing her to move them away from the wall, James pushed the blazer off her shoulders and threw it to the side entirely unsure of where it landed. He slid his hands under her shirt feeling her perfectly toned body under his fingers pushing the red fabric up as he did so.

Impatiently, Regina pulled away lifted her arms so he could rid her of her shirt but before she could find his mouth again he had lifted her and placed her firmly on the edge of the table and was laying hot kisses over her neck and slowly moving down to her chest. Immediately her legs wrapped around his waist as her fingers skillfully unbuttoned his shirt. Her chest heaved as she fought for air through her uneven breaths while James nipped at her skin with his teeth.

As she fought the shirt of his strong arms James lifted his head and rested it against Regina's as they breathed in each others labored breath. When the stubborn garment was removed Regina closed the distance between them and pushed in to him pressing her body impossibly close to his. The feel of his muscled body push against hers with every breath they took caused her to moan softly in to his mouth.

He tangled his fingers roughly through her dark hair as she slid off the table pushing her self closer in to him while she kicked her boots off. He felt her hips pull away slightly just so she could fit her hands in between them to work on blindly opening his jeans.

Regina was only partially aware of a strap of her black bra slide off her shoulder as she was pulled up by James. As his teeth bit down on her bottom lip she couldn't help but grin darkly at how they were going to defile sweet Snow White's apartment all night long. She breathed out a low and devious laugh at the idea before it was replaced with a pleasured moan as James took advantage of her open mouth.

...

The quiet knock coming from down the stairs brought James out of his sleep. It took him a minute to remember the events of the night before as he found Regina fast asleep in his arms tangled in the sheets. To his annoyance the knock echoed through the apartment once again. Careful not to wake her, James lifted his arm from her waist and slowly rolled of the bed on to his feet. The knock came again as he buttoned his jeans and pulled a white cotton t-shirt over his head. He contemplated waking Regina and have her get dressed in case they were to get caught but decided against it when he turned to see the peaceful expression on her face and the way her body relaxed into the bed.

James dropped his head against the door and let out a deep breath after seeing who it was knocking on the wood. Lifting his head off the door he opened it slowly and didn't bother to force a smile, "what do you want?"

"Well good morning to you too," Rumplestiltskin held both his hands on his cane and leaned forward slightly. "You look tired James. Maybe I should come back later?"

"You woke me up with your incessant knocking, of course I'm tired. What do you want? I thought we agreed to stay out of each others way," he kept his voice down so as not to wake Regina but it didn't stop the clear distaste for the man escape through his tone. He furrowed his brow in angered confusion when Rumplestiltskin's gaze focused on something over his shoulder and let out a breathy chuckle.

"It seems my waking you isn't the only reason you're tired," he grinned as the pale legs paused on their way down the stairs from the loft. Likely registering his voice and debating whether or not to continue.

James turned to see what he was looking at to find Regina nearing the bottom of the stairs. She was wearing only his navy blue shirt with the top buttons left open and her hair was in a beautiful tousled mess and her lipstick had been kissed off. He loved when she wore his shirt like that, it sent his heart plummeting to his gut and that was not the best thing at the moment. His attention turned back to Rumplestiltskin and was surprised by how much he wanted to knock the look off his face.

Rumplestiltskin couldn't help but let his eyes wander over Regina, "that look suits you, dearie," he held back a laugh at the cold glare she shot him as she sauntered proudly toward James' side. She may not have been aware of it, but he was watching carefully at the way she stood closely behind James protecting herself behind him, feeling he'd keep her safe. It made him shake his head at them through his grin.

"Take a picture Rumple, I'm sure you're lovely Belle would appreciate knowing what you like," granted it was a low blow but the anger that pulled at his mouth and burned in his eyes was worth it and she lifted her chin in an amused smirk. She had almost missed their frequent battles of words. Almost.

His frustration with Rumplestiltskin looking over Regina calmed slightly as he remembered Regina wouldn't take it either, "what do you want?" he was getting tired of asking him the same question.

He turned his attention to James letting the anger ease off his face, "I have some information that I think you may find useful."

James folded his arms over his chest, "right. And what's the price this time?"

"I want a little chat with our dear Regina. Seems as though we have some things to discuss as of late regarding getting your precious wife and daughter back to Storybrooke," his eyes squinted slightly and he clenched his jaw as his eyes met Regina's once more before her turned and limped away.


	29. Chapter 29

**Looks like it's going to be a busy long weekend for me so there's a good chance there is going to be a bit of a wait for the next update. I do have a life ;) which unfortunately can sometimes get in the way of updating for you guys! I wrote up a longer one for you though to keep you busy just a little longer during your wait for the next update :) I appreciate your guys' patience! Enjoy! **

* * *

"James you're being ridiculous," Regina laughed at his protective behavior as she flipped her hair out of the collar of her blazer. She'd have to go home and change before anyone saw her in the same clothes as she wore the day before.

"Am I? You said yourself that he's known for his twists," he moved his arms in large gestures as he spoke and watched Regina pull on her boots.

She let her exhale be heard as she stood up straight and walked toward him resting her hands on his chest, "I'll be fine. It's nice to know that some one finally has my back though," she smiled softly and stood on her toes to give him a gentle kiss.

Her words were like a punch in the gut and his heart ached sadly as her lips pressed against his. He realized that she had probably never had anyone feel the need to protect her before, aside from Daniel but that was short lived. He admired her for her strength, he didn't know of a single person besides her that could possibly go through all that pain and loneliness and still come out and have the ability to love so much.

She lowered herself back down and turned to leave but he couldn't let her leave with such a sad smile. He stepped forward and gripped her arm, "come here," he gave her a good tug that sent her spinning back into him with a thud. He gave her another kiss as she laughed quietly in to his mouth.

"I'm coming back, it's not like you're never going to see me again," she hung her arms lazily over his shoulders as he held her waist close.

"I know," he leaned down and kissed her one last time before reluctantly letting her slide from his grip.

She walked to the door but stopped when her fingers touched the handle and she twisted her head over her shoulder. "I love you," it caught her by surprise how honest her voice was when it spoke out without her consent. It was a quick sentence that promised her return and sounded as though she used it frequently when in reality she could count the amount of times she had said it to him on both hands. She mentally kicked herself and met his eyes with worry and fear. She knew he'd said he loved her but it was still hard for her to believe and she was always waiting for him to leave her alone.

"I love you too," he savored her words before he gave his reply. Regina released the breath she was holding in a relieved laugh as she dropped her gaze back to the handle and turned it. To her his words were a promise to be there when she returned and she couldn't help but grin like an idiot. It was like she was falling for him all over again.

...

Still smiling to herself, Regina stood next to her car and lifted her keys closer to her face in an attempt to find the one that would unlock the vehicle. It was a shame that her mood was going to be hardened by Rumplestiltskin, she was enjoying the feeling of finally being happy.

"Regina?"

The voice rang annoyingly in her ears as she lifted her gaze to find Blue walking toward her. Her smile was still pulling at her mouth when her attention moved back to her keys, "what can I do for you?" she took the car key in her hand and let the rest jingle over the side of her palm.

"Nothing I'm just surprised to see you here," she was more surprised by the entirely friendly air that came off of Regina. Her attire threw her for a loop as well.

"Just trying to figure out how to get his family back," she answered plainly and motioned up to the apartment window.

Blue flashed her eyes up at the building and then back to Regina, "have you been in there all night?" she didn't know what to think.

Regina scrambled quickly for an answer. Lie and risk getting caught or tell the truth and try to cover her tracks. She nodded, "yes turns out time tends to fly when you're," she paused in thought for an explanation that wasn't entirely a lie, "caught in a heated discussion."

Regina's smile faded as the former fairy looked over her skeptically with her chin held high, "alright look," she took a step closer, "I don't like this set up anymore than you do but I am extending an olive branch here. It'd be a little easier on the both of us if you'd at least try and meet me in the middle so we can get this over with and go our separate ways."

"Fine," she nodded stiffly and dug her fingernails into her palms. It would be over sooner if they found a way to set aside their differences and work together as Regina and James had done, "where are you going?"

Regina stepped back and fit the key into the door, "to see Rumplestiltskin. Seems he's got some information he's only willing to give to me," she pulled the key out and opened the door between her and Blue.

"And you trust him?" she may have been willing to work with the evil queen but working with Rumplestiltskin is where she drew the line.

"Do you trust me?" She nodded at Blue's distrustful glare, "then I'm sure you can relate to my relationship with him," her lips formed in to a small smile before she dropped down in to her car and started the engine, "I'm sure I'll see you again soon," she looked up at the Fairy before closing the door and driving away.

...

"Glad to see you've decided to talk," he didn't lift his eyes to see her walk through the door, he felt her arrogant presence enter the shop and he knew it could only belong to her.

Regina smirked as she walked up to the counter, "what is it you want to talk about Rumple?"

"I want to know your angle, I need to know if you are going to be a threat to what I am trying to do or if this will be a welcome distraction. You see I've known you a long time, love, but I cannot seem to figure out why you are including yourself in getting Snow and Emma back," he pointed at her and then let his hand drop back to the counter.

Regina only shook her head, "I have no angle. I want my son back, I want to move on. I believe it was you who told me that as long as I live in the past, I'll never find my future," she smirked at him but it faded and was replaced with a near snarl, "I hate my past."

He stood tall and unaffected by her aggressive forward stance, "oh come now Regina, you can't possibly believe that you can walk away from your dark past," he chuckled lowly, "it's who you are. You my dear, have a heart as black and as cruel as mine. There is no changing that, it's your very nature."

"That is _not_ who I am," she pointed at her chest, "you made me this way."

Rumplestiltskin scoffed, "I may have played a part in it but it was you who made the decision to listen to me," his voice danced through various tones and volumes.

"You took advantage of me at my lowest point! You manipulated me in to your play thing! My sole purpose to you was to become a monster and enact this curse to bring you here," she spat the words at him and glared at him through dark eyes.

"Oh but the fun we had together!" He raised his voice in excitement, mocking her.

"I don't want to play this game anymore. I want to be myself, I want to find my happiness."

"That darkness will always be a part of you dearie, you will never be able to rid yourself of it, that I am sure," he nodded and gave her a toothy grin. The satisfaction of her silence urged him to continue, "there is one small thing that I would appreciate you clear up for me. James claims the two of you have been together for months, now that would mean you started this whole thing before the curse was broken. I know you initiated it, there would be no reason for him to go after you. I must say I am impressed that you kept it all hidden from me. Why choose him?"

Regina shrugged plainly, "to hurt Snow."

Rumplestiltskin waved his hand through the air, "clearly. But why have you chosen to stay with him? Surely you have succeeded in harming Snow White. The fact that he's willing to continue to stay with you flies right over my head. If you're trying pointlessly to redeem yourself and find your nonexistent happiness, why hold on to him?"

Regina straightened her posture and pursed her lips shut as she tried to keep her expression from softening. Based on the look of surprise that spread over his face she wasn't doing a very good job.

"Don't tell me you've fallen for him!" her uncomfortable silence was all the confirmation he needed and he let out a breathy laugh, "you can't be serious. You and him? Now you're just setting yourself up to get hurt. Need I remind you that you are helping him retrieve his wife and daughter?"

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens," Regina flicked her hair from her face, a nervous twitch that she wished she could get rid of.

"You want to take bets on the outcome?" He lifted his eyebrows and nodded through his sarcastic tone.

Her own doubt in the outcome was only magnified by his certainty of it. She wouldn't let him see her crumble, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Love is weakness Regina, you know that."

She shook her head softly, "I am beginning to disagree," she wasn't looking for an argument, her voice was calm and definite. "I'll be sure to pass on your opinion to Belle if you'd like," she didn't expect an answer she was just proving her point. It was effective and she tapped the counter top with her palm before she turned to leave.

"Come now, you know I never break a deal. I've enjoyed our little chat, now allow me to hold up my end," he was sure he had broken her beyond repair long ago. Where she had found the strength to try and mend her broken spirit he did not know and he was baffled by it.

...

Regina had thought about going to find James or even Red and tell them of the theory Rumple had given. She couldn't see either of them though, not while Rumplestiltskin's voice echoed through her head _"you're just setting yourself up to get hurt"_ it had been her fear from the very beginning. So she didn't look for them, instead she parked her car on the grass near the shore line next to where she had had Henry's rickety castle torn down.

Turning the engine off and leaving the keys in the ignition she stepped out of the car and closed the door gently. She stood soaking in the warm sunlight and closed her eyes as she breathed in through her nose enjoying the salty air as the soft breeze tugged at her dark hair. It was no wonder why Henry had come here so often.

Opening her eyes she slipped of her stilettos and gracefully climbed on to the hood of her car facing the water. She rested her back against the windshield and brought her left knee up slightly keeping her hands just below her stomach. She kept her eyes focused on the horizon enjoying the quietness of the area, she could let her mind wander without the busy noises of the town interrupting. She only wished she had something better and less worrying to let her mind wander through.

"Regina what are you doing," she whispered to herself in defeat while she watched the light reflect off of the water. Rumple was right, she would never be able to rid herself of the darkness that had consumed her entirely for so much of her life. It would always be there, lingering in the back, keeping her from trusting, stopping her from being able to move on completely. She hugged her arms tightly around herself in an attempt at comfort. The evil queen took up too much of her life to be discarded and forgotten, it was a huge part of her and there was no denying that. It was who she was, who she had been since she was wanted to find herself again, to find that young girl who hated magic with all her being, that young girl that would sneak out to ride through the night with Daniel, that young girl that was able to love with all her heart and never look back.

She felt the tears rising to her eyes, _how did I let this happen?_ Bits and pieces at a time she had lost herself along the way until there was nothing left. Bits and pieces until she had become the one person she had promised herself she would never become. Her mother. Ripping hearts out and taking happiness. How could she have fooled herself in to believing she could be happy here, here where everyone knew of her past. If only they had known her before or at least had a heart open enough to try to know her like James had done.

She let out a shaky breath and wiped the tears that broke away as she blinked. She wanted to love James with all that was left of her heart. She trusted him with her life and she could only hope he felt the same and right now it was great, they were happy in their own little world. What ate at her was the uncertainty on what was going to happen when everyone found out. Would he start to change his mind? Would he realize that he was supposed to be with Snow? Snow. When they are successful in bringing them back would he leave her alone again? She felt sick to her stomach, she physically couldn't handle another broken heart.

"What are you doing here?" there was no suspicion or accusing tone in his voice not even surprise, it was just a question.

Regina started slightly at the sound but let the smile form on her mouth, "just thinking," she didn't moved an inch from her position, "what about you?"

Henry shrugged his shoulders, "just thinking," he focused his gaze out at the water. He smiled quietly as he turned his head to look at his mother again. Her eyes stayed focused on the water and the wind pushed her hair back ever so gently while her bare feet were placed comfortably on the metal with her left knee raised. She was so quiet, even the space around her that was almost always blocked off by threats and anger, was calm and quiet. He found it relaxing, "you want to think together?"

She turned her neck to look at her son before she nodded once, "sure," her smile was small and she couldn't help the sadness in it. She watched him clamber clumsily on to the car and sit next to her. Their arms were touching gently and she enjoyed the comfortable silence that enveloped them. The both of them kept their gaze out at the water and Regina was hit with a sudden painful realization.

Emma was going to be with Snow which meant that there was a good chance Henry was going to leave her for Emma. Losing both James and Henry would be just be too much and she feared the pain could actually kill her. She could only cling to the hope that he believed she was changing and fighting for him.

"Mom, can you promise me something?" he looked up at her hopefully. The sadness in her dark eyes caught him by surprise and he wanted to know what she was thinking.

"Depends on what it is," the words came out soft and slow.

"I want you to promise me that when Emma and Snow White get back that you won't go back to being the evil queen," he watched the tears start to well up in her eyes and he wasn't entirely sure which emotion they were connected to. "I don't want you to hurt them, I don't want you to hurt anyone. You've been making friends and you've been happy, you've been trying so hard and I don't want you to go back. I want to be with you, I want to learn magic and how to ride from you. I don't want to be with the evil queen," he paused before he asked again, "can you promise to be my mom?"

Regina nodded and tried to push down the tears, "yes, I can promise you that," her throat tightened and she let out a sound that was part laugh and part cry. She wiped the tears that had fallen and let the relieved laughter shake her shoulders.

Henry wasn't so great at reading body language, it was another skill he had hoped to learn from his mother, but he could always tell when someone needed a hug. Turning on to his knees, Henry wrapped his arms around her neck and held on tight as he nuzzled in to his mothers neck breathing in her comforting scent.

He felt her knee rise to his side to support his weight which was entirely unnecessary because of the strong hold her arms had around him. He leaned in to the kiss she gave him on the side of his head as her mixed laughter subsided and he relaxed fully in to her when she nestled her head in to the crook of his neck.

Regina closed her eyes in to her sons neck and took a deep breath soaking in his affection, "thank you Henry," she whispered it gratefully in to his neck and tightened her grip around his small form.

Henry knew she wasn't thanking him for the hug, no he knew what she meant. She was thanking him for not giving up on her and after all the effort she had put in, how could he.

He sat in her hold a little while longer before he loosened his grip and moved back instantly missing her warmth, "you know you can come here whenever you like," he offered as he repositioned himself. He sat between her legs and leaned his back against her, rising and falling gently with every breath she took. He reached for her hands and moved them in front of him, "this place always helps me think," he held his mothers hands in his and began affectionately bending and playing with her fingers.

Regina enjoyed the weight of him against her and her heart melted at his words. She rested her head against his and watched him play with her hands, "it is quite the place isn't it," she caressed the top of his hand with her thumb before moving her eyes back to the water. She let herself relax, she had Henry back and if she did in fact lose James to Snow, she would fight to pick up the pieces of her broken heart to keep her promise to her son.


	30. Chapter 30

**I am so sorry for the long wait, I have no excuse! So here is a longer chapter full of happy fun things ;) hahaha enjoy! The next one shouldn't take as long to be put up :) **_  
_

* * *

_"Are you in position? Over,"_ Henry's voice came through the walkie talkie. Regina stood against the wall hidden in an alley and lifted the device to her lips, "yes," she was starting to think she should have worn different shoes.

_"Mom, we talked about this."_

"Oh, right uuuuuh...copy that, I am in position. Over," Henry's low giggle was emitted from the speaker and she chuckled along with him.

_"Oh, target is approaching! Weapons at the ready, over."_

"Roger that. Awaiting your command, sir. Over," she could feel the excitement tingle through her body as she pinned herself against the wall and lifted the brightly coloured gun over her chest. As per Henry's instructions, she had to wear dark clothes or she would give away their position. She did reason her way out of wearing a black tuque though, her hair was already dark so wearing a dark hat would be redundant. That and she just didn't want to wear one.

James walked down Main Street curious as to why Regina had asked him to meet her at the diner. He assumed it must be something about Snow and Emma that she had forgotten to tell him that morning. He stopped in his tracks only meters in front of the diner when there was a large colourful gun resting on the sidewalk with a note taped to it with his name on it. He looked curiously over the gun and it's strange shape before bending down and picking up the note.

_"Target has read the note, move in! Over."_

"Copy that. Evil Queen is moving in, over," Regina clipped the walkie talkie to the waist of her dark jeans and grinned deviously as she ducked out of the alley. James was squatting in front of the gun they had given him and she had to fight to hold back her laughter. She had pumped her gun in the alley so as not to waste time or announce herself behind him and she placed her feet gently as she creeped up behind him.

James shook his head in confusion, "thirty seconds until what?" The note was very vague and didn't state who it was from. He crouched there in front of the diner staring at the plastic gun entirely unaware of Regina's presence behind him. An ice cold stream of water sprayed down his neck and he stood up and spun around with his hands blocking the stream, "what the-! Regina?!" he wiped the water from his face.

Regina was standing with her own gun rested against her side as she pumped the gun readying it for another shot. She let out a low throaty chuckle through her wild grin and started to slowly back away daring him to come after her. "You want to play this game?" His irritation at the cold water was lost through her sudden playfulness.

He stood watching her and then quickly made a move for the gun on the ground only to be sprayed again. He stumbled backward catching himself with his hands, "Henry?!" the boy was dressed head to toe in black and judging by their matching attire and the walkie talkies clipped to them, he and Regina were in cahoots with each other.

"Oh that's it, you're both going down!" and he rolled forward and took the gun and pumped it as he made a move after Henry only to be hit with Regina's spray. Instantly he changed course and sprayed Regina, grinning madly at the the shocked gasp that caught in her throat at the temperature of the water. She ran backwards as he moved toward her, both laughing darkly. His attention was pulled back to Henry when his side was hit with a constant stream of water.

Regina smiled freely as she watched the two of them duck their heads down and shoot blindly at each other, their clothing beginning to stick to their bodies. She waited as James' stream of water died and he moved to pump it again before she ran up to him and mercilessly shot his face with the cold water. She laughed at his still figure before she winked at Henry who was bent over laughing and then took off running down the street laughing at the chase.

"Regina, I'm going to kill you!" He yelled loudly and then laughed as he ran after her.

* * *

"No thank you," Red grinned at the man in the booth and then caught sight of Regina sprinting down the street outside the window. She breathed out a laugh and craned her neck to look further down the street to see where she had gone.

_"Regina, I am going to kill you!" _

It was definitely James' voice and he did not sound at all impressed. Judging by how the people in the diner strained their necks to look out the window, she wasn't the only one that heard him through the walls. Not long after Regina had run past and his yell was heard, James sped past the diner. Red tucked her pen in her pocket as she walked to the door, "what the hell?" she whispered to herself as she cautiously made her way to the street.

* * *

She noticed people follow her out of the diner and caught glimpse of them emerging from various doors next to them and across the street. A sudden worry washed over Red, _he isn't really going to kill her is he? In front of all these people?_ Turning her body to watch them down the road she covered her mouth in disbelief and to quiet her laughter.

He figured his words must have been heard through the walls of some buildings when people started pouring out of the doors on to the street whispering in confusion. He didn't care, his target was Regina who was still running and laughing ahead of him, and he was going to catch her. She was faster than he thought and as he ran he aimed at her hitting her square between her shoulder blades which had her turning around and hitting him in the chest.

When her stream stopped and his shirt was clinging to his body he looked up to see that he had effectively soaked her from repetitive shots. Her hair stuck to her face and water dripped and glistened across her skin as she laughed. Taking advantage of her pause, he sprinted toward her but her reflexes were faster than he had thought and she took off running a split second after.

Her heart pounded against her chest from the adrenaline rush and she slowed her pace enough to let him catch up only to stop and veer off to the side before turning back and running back to where they had started. The growing crowd laughed in amusement but she wasn't paying much attention to them.

Her laughter was cut off by a small playful yelp as James' arms were wrapped around her effectively bringing her to a halt before he spun her around to face him. He had dropped his gun on to the road beside their feet and held her arms tightly to her sides. She could only laugh at the sight of him. He was soaking wet and she couldn't help but laugh as she tried to escape his grip but found it was useless.

"Gotcha," he grinned proudly through his heavy breaths. He was painfully aware of her cold wet body pushing against his as she panted through her laughter, fighting for air after their chase.

Regina leaned her head in a little closer, "I don't think so," and in seeing the doubtful look on his face she knew she was going to enjoy it that much more. She tilted her wrist back without breaking eye contact and squeezed the trigger spraying the unsuspecting prince directly in the face.

James instinctively let go of Regina and jumped back from the spray, "Regina!" all he could hear was her laughing hysterically at him and the townspeople laughing softly as they watched. Shaking the water from his face he picked up his gun and pointed it Regina only to find her already aiming at him with a wide grin and water dripping from the ends of her hair. Simultaneously they pulled their triggers but water came out of neither gun and James stared at his in confusion.

Squeezing the trigger a second time just to be sure, Regina let her arm drop to her side and chuckled at the timing. Her eyes flicked to Henry who was sneaking up behind an unarmed James with his gun pointed right at him. "Seems we are out of water," she couldn't keep the laughter from rising in her throat.

"Seems we are," just as he had finished he was showered in cold water once more. He had forgotten about Henry in his mission to get Regina and he was paying for it now. Dramatically, he dropped to the ground with a series of groans and moans until the boys gun emptied. He stayed there laying on the road as he heard the cheers of their success escape both of them.

"I got him!" Henry cried loudly as he ran around James with his gun in the air. Letting out his war cry he ran to his mother as she bent down and held up both her hands as she mimicked his cry and he hit them hard in a 'high ten' as he liked to call them. The applause from the crowd only excited him further and he began to laugh uncontrollably and bow in various directions.

Walking over to James, Regina laughed at how he remained sprawled out on the pavement, "here let me help you," she bent at the knees and offered him both her hands.

James sat up and looked over her quickly as he reached for her hands. Her dark eyes were squinting because of the open smile that brightened her face. Her jeans were covered in dark water marks and her black button up blouse clung to her slim torso while her hair had formed itself in to loose wet curls. Taking hold of her hands he was surprised by her strength when she pulled him to his feet and he stumbled in to her.

Regina wanted nothing more than to pull him in to a kiss, and she would have had they been alone but they were surrounded by the majority of the town and she needed to stay in their good books. She released his hands from hers and took a step back sweeping her hands over his shirt, "you, sir, are soaking wet," she grinned proudly at him.

Folding his arms over his chest James nodded, "no thanks to you," his sarcastic tone faded in to laughter as Regina's shoulders started to shake in an entirely unapologetic chuckle. He lifted his finger to her, "I will get you back for this, don't think I won't."

Regina nodded quickly, "oh I know you will, just don't think I won't be watching you."

"I'm hungry!" Henry jumped beside his mother and smiled up at her.

"Well," she bent down to his eye level, "let's get you something to eat!" She pushed herself back up with her hand on Henry's wet head and then moved it to his shoulder giving him a small push toward Granny's diner. She watched him run ahead as she followed before she turned and walked backwards with her gun in hand, "you want to join us?"

James shook his head in amusement, "may as well seeing as how I thought that is what we were doing in the first place." The townspeople started to disperse back to where they had come from and James laughed to himself as he bent down and picked up the water gun. He couldn't help but wonder that if in their plan to attack him they had the idea that they were going to score Regina some points in the eye of the public or if it had just been a welcome addition. Either way, it didn't hurt her case.

...

"I am not a child, I can walk myself to the door," Regina grinned as she walked backwards with a hand on James' chest and her chin lifted playfully.

James scoffed, mocking her, "you want to play the adult card after that stunt you pulled today?" He continued walking forward, pushing Regina backwards.

"I could say the same to you," his pale eyes shone through the dark and looked right in to her. It still sent shivers up her spine when he looked at her like that, stripped her bare and saw her for who she really was. It made her heart skip and her breath catch in her throat every time without fail, it had her teetering on the edge of losing control and it made her nervous but in a warm and exhilarating way.

She caught her heel on the single stair up to her door and she stumbled backwards with a gasp as she tried to catch herself from falling. She let out her breath in a soft laugh when she stopped falling and was held steady by James' hands tightly gripping her forearms.

As a reflex she grabbed his arms as he caught hers and he shook his head at her before pulling her up straight, "are you drunk or something?" he teased her. Her hair had been left to dry on its own and it had done so in gentle curls that hung just above her shoulders.

"Oh very funny," she nodded her head sarcastically with every word before she changed her tone, "it's your fault you know."

"My fault?" He took a step forward causing her to take a step back toward the door.

"I can't help myself, it's a miracle I can function at all when you get so close," she shrugged her shoulders and pushed her lips in to a straight line.

"Is that so?" He grinned at the air that was pushed out of her lungs as she backed into her front door with a thud, "you sure you're not drunk?"

"No, but if it would make you sleep better tonight then feel free to check, _sheriff_," she dropped her chin slightly, daring him with dark eyes.

"Based on previous deception, I am not taking your word for it," he tried hard to keep his face straight as Regina leaned in to him with a pout playing over her features. Cupping her jaw in his hands he leaned down capturing her lips in his. He slid his tongue across her lip coaxing her to open her mouth and when she did he wasted no time in taking advantage.

His weight against her pushing her against the door sent her heart in to a frenzy of thundering beats against her chest. As he pulled away she slid her hands up slowly and rested them on his chest with a soft smile. "I taste no alcohol," he shook his head slightly, "which I guess means you were right."

Regina raised her eyebrows, "oh I'm sorry didn't catch that, what did you say?" She knew full well he didn't think she had been drunk in the first place but she was going to get as much out of this game as she could.

"I said, you were right," he almost whispered it as he moved closer hovering above her face.

Regina nodded, "that's what I thought you said," and she pulled herself up by the collar of his leather jacket for another kiss.

"Regina?"

Red's voice spread panic through Regina's body and she firmly pushed James backward causing him to step back and release his hands from her waist. Taking a breath to calm her nerves she stepped sideways to catch sight of Red, "Red! We've got to get you a bell or something so we can hear you coming," she let out a well masked nervous laugh. She wasn't entirely sure what Red had seen.

Red nodded and gave her a weak smile. Maybe if it had been lighter out and she hadn't had her mind focused on something else she would've noticed that James' hands weren't pushed out in a gesture but that they were holding Regina's waist. She may have recognized that he had Regina pinned against her front door and that Regina's eyes were flighty and her mouth was held in such a way that gave away how nervous and unsure she was. She didn't catch any of it, she was entirely unaware of what she had walked in on, "James," she nodded politely, "can I talk to Regina for a minute."

James shot a glance toward Regina, "of course," he saw the relief start to grow in Regina as Red didn't bring anything up. He placed his hand on Red's shoulder in a good bye before he turned and started walking down the path.

"Hey that's not fair!" She wanted him back, to have his hands hold her again.

Red didn't take much notice to the comment. She looked up at the moon and lost herself in thought as she stared at the nearly perfect circle.

James shrugged his shoulders, he wanted to stay too but Red was there and Henry was in the truck, "you still taking Henry out riding tomorrow?" They had already gone over it but he needed to make some sort of show for Red.

"Of course," she smiled as the plans for their afternoon played through her head, "you want to join us?"

James nodded thoughtfully, "maybe. I'll get back to you on that," they both knew he had already agreed. With that he turned back around and left.

She watched him leave before she turned her attention back to Red. She was staring up at the sky and Regina followed her gaze momentarily before letting it fall back on to Red. Her face was clearly portraying her worry, "you've still got a few days," she tried to comfort her.

"Yeah," Red watched the moon for a little longer before meeting Regina's eyes. They had lost their hard and guarded nature and instead she found herself comforted by the soft and quiet understanding that filled them. A small smile pulled at her lips before it disappeared back in to a hopeless line, "have you found it yet?"

Regina exhaled through her nose as she cocked her head to the side and shook it, "no." She wished she could have said yes and lift the burden off of Red. Silently she opened her front door and let Red in before she followed and closed the door behind them with her head hung a little low.


	31. Chapter 31

**I'm starting to get back in the groove with these updates again hahaha :) The next chapter is gonna be a gooder! If it gets too long I'll split it in to two though but we'll see! Enjoy! **

* * *

James turned the corner to the stalls and paused for a moment to look the pair over. Regina looked as prim and proper as ever. Her white button up shirt was neatly rolled to just beneath her elbows and the hem was tucked neatly in to her beige jodhpurs and a black belt fastened decoratively around her waist that complimented the the black shine of her tall riding boots. He shouldn't have had expected any less of her, she always looked perfectly put together in public no matter what was going on inside her beautiful brunette head.

It was starting to rub off on Henry as well judging by the way he confidently strode around his horse with the saddle in his arms. He was in a navy blue polo shirt that was tucked in to his own pair of beige jodhpurs and a brown belt buckled around his waist. He could feel the pride in her son radiating off of Regina as she watched him gently place the saddle on his horse's back. "Nice boots kid," he hadn't seen the two of them ride since Henry's first trot let alone their riding attire. Henry had wanted his progress to be a surprise. His mother had been spoiling him.

"Thanks! Yours are too," he was excited to ride with him. He was excited to show him how much better he had gotten. Today was the first day his mother was letting him ride out through the fields without the safety of the arena and he was thrilled and nervous all at the same time.

"Yes," Regina nodded in approval, "don't you just look like a regular Prince Charming," she smirked playfully as she walked up to him. His jodhpurs were a nice charcoal grey and he wore a maroon cotton t-shirt with a small v-neck.

James nodded and shrugged his shoulders, "I try."

Regina stopped inches in front of James and kept her ears tuned for any approaching foot steps, "you should tuck your shirt in dear," she moved her hands to his waist and slowly slid her fingers over his waist band tucking in his shirt.

James stood stiff while her delicate hands moved around his waist at a painfully slow pace. Judging by the low hum of laughter that escaped her closed lips when her hands moved around behind him she knew exactly what she was doing to him. He tried to focus on something else but as she inched closer to reach around him and her breath brushed softly against his skin he found it to be impossible.

"There," she tilted her chin up to meet his eyes, "much better," she stood with her hands resting on his stomach, willing him to give in to her. It didn't take long until James shifted forward to kiss her but when he did she stepped away from him leaving him flustered and wanting.

"What was-?" He stood confused and missing the warmth she had provided. He stared at her as she walked backwards and shrugged her shoulders as if nothing had happened. Immediately he remembered the night before and the way he had left her and it all made sense, "ah, fine. I guess I deserved that," he shook his head through his laughter as he walked after her.

"I don't know what you mean," she stated simply as she tightened the girth around her mare.

James looked over his shoulder to make sure no one but Henry was there before he stopped behind Regina and wrapped her hands around her waist. He immensely enjoyed how her hands stopped cooperating with her and she dropped the buckle she was working with as he whispered in her ear, "how about I make it up to you tonight?"

Regina leaned in to him closing her eyes and further exposing her neck to him as he kissed it repetitively, "you should come with us more often," she was not impressed with how much her voice resembled a plea. "You'd better hurry up and get ready or we are leaving without you," with her eyes still closed she turned her head and rested it against the side of his and intertwined her fingers in his over her waist.

...

Henry loved his mother, he always had even when he had shut her out when Emma had stayed. She had raised him and cared for him even though she was the Evil Queen and that had always played a factor in his view of her. He loved James too, he was his grandfather and he was Prince Charming you can't get much better than looked over his shoulder to see them riding side by side, James on his grey horse and his mother on her chestnut both of them laughing and leaning together caught up in a conversation.

He enjoyed seeing this side of his mother and he knew it wouldn't have been easy for her to show it if it weren't for James. He turned back to watch where he was going and rubbed his horse's neck, he wished this whole situation had been wished his mother and James could be together without a second thought, he wished she never had to go through so much pain that it turned her so dark, he wished there was no curse and that they could just live their lives as happily as they were right now.

He wanted James to stay with his mother and keep her happy but he wasn't sure how things would change once Snow and Emma came back. He hoped, truly hoped, that he wouldn't leave her. He didn't want to know how much that would break his mother all over again. But then again he didn't want to see Snow go through that either, to lose her true love like his mother had. He was torn but he secretly crossed his fingers for his mother's sake.

James smiled at Henry riding ahead of them, "he's doing pretty good hey."

"Pretty good?" she looked at him with raised eyebrows, "only a couple weeks and he's already nearly riding circles around you."

"Well if you two would have let me out here more often I wouldn't be so out of practice," they both laughed and Regina nodded in agreement. The sight of her on a horse was special to him, the stories back in their land about the queen's way with horses were not exaggerated. They said she could tame the fiercest of beasts to her touch without the slightest use of magic. It was really the only positive thing the people would say about her besides the comments on her stunning beauty and many were envious of both. He got to see it in person with what she had done with her mare that she now sat upon entirely relaxed and confident, "where did you learn to work with horses?"

Regina let the smile pull at the corners of her mouth, "Daniel taught me. We would spend hours together just talking," her voice drifted off quietly and she couldn't bring herself to meet James' eyes. "He said that uh, that you can't force horses to do anything and you have to let them know you're not going to try. Only then can the horse and rider work together at bettering the other," she smiled at the words she had never forgotten and felt the tears start to build behind her eyes.

"Smart man," he meant it and it warmed his heart to hear her talk so fondly of Daniel but it also crushed it with the pain and sadness at his loss that she couldn't hide in her voice. He rode next to her in a comfortable silence until she was ready to start talking again, he knew she didn't like to speak when she feared the tears would start to fall.

Regina was grateful for the time James had offered her to let her work through her memories and the sadness that had followed. She wanted him to stay, for Snow to stay gone, for Snow to have not have showed up at all really. It would have saved her so much loneliness and pain if she had never met the young girl in the first place, she could have found a way to be with Daniel and if her mother had killed him anyway, there could have been a chance that she would have met James in his life as a shepherd. If not then she would have never known the love she could have felt for him like she does now and she could have found someone else. A life without Snow White, she wondered what it would have been like.

James frequently stole glances at Regina happy that she was starting to pass over the sadness but now something else was bothering her. She kept her eyes down at her fingers as she played with the buckle that joined the reins but the worry and pain was not being hidden in the lines on her face, "Regina. What is it?"

She looked up at him and the lines were erased from her face but he could see the emotions bubbling in her dark eyes. He didn't know what had suddenly caused it but he wanted to find out. He watched as her lips pursed slightly and her eyebrows creased closer as she fought over what to say. "How are we going to tell people?"

"What do you mean? Tell them about us?" He hadn't thought it out either.

"Yes. I mean we can't exactly gather everyone in a circle and say 'yes the two if us, evil queen and Prince Charming, we have been together for months now'," she couldn't hide the distressed sarcasm in her voice, "they aren't going to take it very well."

James couldn't help the laughter rise in his throat at her reenactment and he could tell she wasn't pleased with him even though her features lightened up.

"James I'm serious! I don't want you to have to go through all their hate like I did because of me."

"We will find a way Regina. I am more than willing to trudge through their anger as long as I have you at my side showing me the ropes," he didn't want to lose her. She gave him an unconvinced smile and he didn't blame her for doubting him, she'd been let down and hurt by almost everyone in her life. "Hey," he softened his voice, "I love you Regina, you're not getting rid of me that easily," he shook his head and was happy with the soft smile that replaced the initial one.

She still wasn't used to hearing those words being used toward her. She spent so much time being hated she still found it hard to believe that she was being loved. James offered her his hand in comfort but she shook her head in an attempt to lighten the mood, something she wasn't yet used to either, "I'm not taking that," she looked at his hand and then back up at him, "you're going to pull me off my horse."

That was the last thing he thought he would hear and he laughed, it started out soft and confused but it grew until it shook his body in amusement. He loved the fact that even though he knew her well enough to read her emotions no matter how hard she tried to hide them he was never able to predict what was going to come out of her perfect mouth.

"What's so funny?" Henry had turned his horse around and was halted in front of the two laughing adults.

"Your mother's got quite the mouth on her," he was pleased to see Henry start to laugh as well.

"Henry!" Regina opened her mouth in disbelief through her laughter.

"Can we race back to the stables?" He tried to change the subject.

"I think that's a great idea!" James jumped on the idea wanting to change the subject as well, "maybe put your mother in her place. Bragging rights included," he winked at Henry. Looking back at Regina he found her unimpressed stare but saw the excitement play behind her eyes.

"Only if you win," her voice dipped low in a bet and then she shot Henry a playful glance before she spun her mare around and pushed her in to a gallop with Henry close behind.

"Whoa wait! That's not fair!" James acted quickly in an attempt to catch up to Henry and Regina. He cursed at himself for believing that she would play fair, even Henry had been waiting for his mother to take off. He was covering ground fast and was impressed by the balance and strength Henry had acquired in such a short period of time.

They had been riding for nearly an hour which meant that they had quite a ways ahead of them but Regina wasn't worried. She slowed her horse's pace down to an extended canter rather than a gallop and turned to see that Henry had done the same as per her previous instructions to be careful not to run a horse to the ground. To her pleasure she saw James gaining ground and she slowed down a little further so she fell in stride with Henry.

"This is great!" Henry shouted in excitement. He had never gone any faster than a steady canter and until now he thought that was the best thing he had ever done. He was laughing with pure exhilaration along with his mother who had her eyes squinted due to the wide and open smile across her mouth.

"Nice enough for you to join us," she greeted James as he slowed his pace next to them. His grey horse had its nostrils flared and she could see in it's eye that it was ready to run and was eager for the competition, chomping at the bit as it were. They were moving fast and she was happy to see that they were closer to the stable than she had thought.

"A little heads up would've been nice!"

"That's no excuse," she motioned to Henry, "he's doing just fine," she smirked at him knowing that she had in fact given Henry a little notice on her take off. "How about I even the playing ground?" She grinned at his questioning stare. Regina dropped the reins on her mare's neck and lifted her empty hands in to Charming's view before lifting them up and to the either side of her letting out a wild laugh as her mare picked up the speed on her own pulling them ahead of James and Henry.

James chuckled through his tired breath, "come on let's get her," he looked at Henry who pushed his head back in a freeing laugh much like Regina's when she let go of the reins. Together they both pushed their horses faster in a hopeless attempt to beat Regina. They were racing now for second place and they both knew it but neither cared.


	32. Chapter 32

**So I decided to split this one up in to two chapters because it started to get uber long. So you'll have to wait until tomorrow for things to start to get crazy and for that I am sorry but I'm sure you'll manage ;) I promise it will be up tomorrow! I love reading your reviews!**

* * *

Regina had been in Snow White's apartment many times before but she had never taken the time to actually look around. It was quaint, everything had an old and worn down look to it. It suited Snow, she never was the extravagant type. She wandered around the area, exploring it, getting to know where everything was when Henry's scream tore through her.

She jumped at the sound and went running to where he was sleeping. When James had said he was having nightmares she didn't think he meant they were this bad. She sat halfway on the bed and started to wake him, "Henry," he started to stir but his face was still contorted in pain and fear, "Henry wake up," she started to get worried.

Henry woke up fighting to steady his breath as he fumbled to sit up. "It's okay, it's okay," she tried to calm him down, "you're okay," her voice was soothing and he started to relax as he became aware of his surroundings.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing here where's James?" He had always woken up to James and he couldn't figure out why it was his mother this time. The nightmare played clearly in his head and he was still shaken up by it.

Regina was a little hurt that he had asked for James, "he got an emergency call this morning and asked me to look after you," she watched as he moved around on the bed trying to shake away the dream, "he told me you've been having nightmares." Henry wasn't himself, he was still scared as he looked at her through tired eyes.

She had assumed that the dark circles under his eyes had been from lack of sleep due to being up late with James or getting up early to work with his horse. She couldn't understand why no one had told her, "it's okay, you c-" she reached for his hand and was cut off by the painful gasp that escaped her son as he recoiled from her touch. Confused she looked at his hand and was shocked by what she saw. She lifted his hand, careful not to touch the tender area, "is that a burn?" she held his hand despite his attempt to pull it away. Henry stared at his hand as his mother held it.

The burn was real, it didn't make any sense. It was a dream how can you get a burn from a dream. His mind reeled with questions and fear which only made the nightmare's effect on him worsen.

Regina hadn't a clue on what was happening to her son, never had she seen such physical harm caused by a dream. She lifted her eyes and searched Henry's face only to find him just as confused as she was. The fear on Henry's face twisted her stomach, he shouldn't have to be this afraid to go to sleep.

Henry pulled his eyes away from his burnt hand to find his mothers dark eyes watching him and even though he saw the worry and confusion on her face he was comforted by the dark brown. He knew she would find a way to make it better and his fear began to lift away.

He suddenly felt the need to be held, he never felt that way when James had woken him up but the dream had really scared him this time. He lunged at his mother nearly knocking her over as he wrapped his arms tightly around her neck, "I'm glad you're here instead," he whispered in to her dark hair as he buried his face in to her neck.

"Henry," she drew his name out slow and soft as she held him tight running her fingers through his dark hair while the other hand held his back. She rested her head against his, "why didn't you tell me?"

Henry didn't loosen his grip around his mother or move his face from its place in her neck, "I didn't want you to worry about me," he heard the sad breath leave her body, "I thought they would go away," his voice saddened into a small whimper and he hugged her tighter.

Regina could feel the lump in her throat start to grow at her son's words, "Henry it's my job to worry about you," her arms tightened around his small body, "promise me you won't keep anything like this from me again?"

Henry nodded tiredly into her, "I promise."

"Thank you," she closed her eyes in relief and kissed the side of his head, "let me give Rumplestiltskin a call to see if he can help you. Then how about you try and fall back asleep while we wait?"

Henry pulled back enough to focus his eyes on Regina's face, "I don't want to go back to sleep," he shook his head.

"You're exhausted, you need to sleep," she kept her voice soft as she tried to reason with him, "I'll stay with you, you won't leave my arms."

Henry nodded, "promise?"

"Promise," she managed a small smile before Henry tiredly dropped in to her resting his head on her chest.

...

Regina trailed her fingers gently over Henry's face pushing the hair away from his eyes. They had moved to the couch so she could hear the door and it didn't take long before Henry had fallen asleep on top of her with his head on her chest and his arms wrapped around her torso. The only thing she had come to think that had caused these nightmares was her sleeping curse, the curse he was not supposed to take part in.

Her phone vibrated on the coffee table and she shot it a glare as if to make it stop before it woke Henry. She picked it up and smiled at the name before she answered it keeping her voice to a near whisper, "hello."

"Hey, how's Henry?"

"He's fine. A little shaken up but he's sleeping again," she began smoothing his hair again as she spoke, "why didn't you tell me about this if they were this bad? Surely you of all people knew they weren't just going to go away."

"I know, he made me swear not to tell you. They're from the sleeping curse aren't they? Snow had similar dreams after she had woken up."

Regina nodded even though he couldn't see, "I think so," her voice trailed off and she listened to James talk to someone else in the background. "How is everything out there?" surely a wrongly parked tow truck couldn't keep him away this long.

"Not great. We found a body. Red is dead set on believing it was her."

Regina heard the car door close as James got in, "well tell her to stop being an idiot."

"Regina says to stop being an idiot."

She started to laugh quietly when she heard Red start to spew off in the background. She had grown to like Red and she was sure she couldn't have lost control last night especially after mastering that control for years. The phone was snatched from James after a short lived game of keep away and Red's voice came through.

"I am not an idiot."

"Dear you really think after all those years of mastering your...craft, that you would lose it all over again?"

"I don't know. I mean thanks to you I haven't turned in twenty eight years."

"Oh come now, don't blame other people for your problems," she nearly laughed at the unimpressed huff that came from Red, "go to my house, I'll be happy to keep you there."

"Regina I'm not going to your house. I don't want to put you in the way of the wolf, you could get hurt."

"I'm flattered dear," underneath the sarcasm she really was flattered that Red didn't want to hurt her, "but really I've dealt with much worse than a wolf."

"But just imagine the mess you'd have to clean up."

Regina was happy that she had managed to cheer up Red enough for her to return the sarcasm, "a little mess won't scare me off from keeping you safe from all the moronic townspeople with their torches and pitchforks."

"Just imagine it: shattered glass, clawed wallpaper, scratched floors, broken knick knacks, frayed carpet, maybe even a little blood staining your beautiful mansion."

"Well when you put it like that it makes me want to lock you in the garage and let you have at it on all the useless crap in there. There you go two birds with one stone!" the laughter resonating from the other end of the line made her smile.

"I'm not staying with you Regina but thank you for the offer."

"Fine, but please make sure you're somewhere safe." "

I'll do my best. Thank you."

"Of course," she listened quietly as the phone was passed back to James, "James don't let her be killed."

"I won't. Are you sure you're okay with keeping Henry today?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" she laughed quietly at the absurd question.

"I was just making sure, we have to go now but I'll see you later."

"Yes, and remind Red not to do anything stupid. Like actually kill someone."

"Regina says not to go and kill someone because that would be incredibly stupid."

"God it's like she's my mother."

Regina tried to keep her laugh quiet so as not to wake Henry but she was having a hard time. She was quite certain Red didn't think she was going to hear her comment in the background.

"Billy is dead. It's sad. Stop making me laugh Regina!"

That was meant for her to hear and she gasped mockingly, "hey! She didn't say it was because of her! I call that progress," she could feel the eye roll that Red had produced.

"I would have to agree! We really have to go now, good bye Regina."

"Good bye James," she dropped the phone from her ear and hung up breathing out a low laugh as she placed it back on the table. As if on cue there was a knock at the door and Regina lifted her head to the sound, "it's open."

Rumplestiltskin opened the door and walked in with his box and cane in hand. He was content to watch Regina suffer, that was fine, but Henry? No he had done nothing wrong, he was just a boy and he reminded him very much of his own lost son. He had come to help Henry not Regina and he planned to make that very clear to her.

Closing the door behind him he scanned the room for Henry and Regina and found that his heart softened at the sight. Regina sat with her back against the armrest of the couch with one leg bent at the knee and the other laying out straight. Henry was asleep between the back of the couch and Regina's body with his head on her chest and his arms wound tightly around her waist. Regina's arms were laid protectively around Henry, one between his back and the couch with her fingers delicately running through his hair and the other wrapped around in front of him and rested on his lower back.

Regina's back was to him and for that he was grateful, she didn't see the way his features soften in sympathy for both of them and jealousy toward Regina. He would give anything to go back to when Baelfire would fall asleep like that in his arms. He was so envious of how Regina had lost _everything_, absolutely _everything_ and yet she had found a way to get it all back after everything she had done. Granted it wasn't perfect but she had gotten it all back; her son, friends, even a lover.

"Can you help him Rumple?"

Her voice was so defeated and hopeful it caught him off guard. He hated how he couldn't see her as anything but a mother trying to help her child, "yes I believe I can."

Regina took note of the gentleness in his voice but didn't acknowledge it, she knew it wasn't for her. "Henry," she rubbed his back and started to sit up, "wake up dear," she loosened her grip around him as Henry sat up and blinked the sleep from his eyes. She could see the relief on his face that she had kept her promise and that the nightmares had been kept at bay, "Rumplestiltskin believes he can help you get this sorted out."


	33. Chapter 33

**Alright my loyal followers here you are just as promised! Enjoy! I'm looking forward to reading your reviews for this chapter :)**

* * *

"How does it feel to have beat Prince Charming on your first try?" she walked in to him giving him a playful shove as they made their way down the dimly lit sidewalk.

"It was awesome! But next time I'm going after you," he pointed at his mother and grinned.

"Me? Well I wish you luck," she bent down slightly as they kept walking, "I have never lost a race."

"You will!" He was going to practice and make his horse stronger and faster, he had it all figured out and he was determined.

Regina hummed a laugh at his enthusiasm, "just because you're my son doesn't mean I'm going to take it easy on you," she looked down at him to find a pleased grin across his face.

"Good," he knew she wouldn't and that was only going to make it that much better when he did manage to win. He was glad she had agreed to take him on a walk even though it was a full moon and Red was trying to figure everything out. He wanted to get outside and breath in the fresh air, they didn't have a destination they were just walking and talking about anything that came to mind. There was a bit of a chill to the air since the sun had disappeared below the horizon but he was enjoying it, it kept him awake.

Their quiet laughter faded when they caught sight of a mob of people cross the street a couple blocks ahead of them. The pair stopped in their tracks to watch them cross and Regina recognized their leader immediately. _Oh no._ The howl of a wolf was heard moments after and George hurried his pace and cheered on the mass of people behind him. Her stomach instantly twisted in to an uncomfortable knot as she feared what he would to to Red.

"Was that?" Henry sounded as worried as she felt.

Regina pulled a hand out of her pocket to reach for Henry's, "come on," she held his hand tightly in hers, "I need you to stay close, understand?"

Henry nodded at the urgency in her voice and ran along side his mother up the street toward the howl of the wolf.

As they ran closer Regina's mind was sent in to a panic over what she would find. The fiery explosion that occurred around the corner from them didn't help. Instinctively she pulled Henry behind her and stopped running to stare at the fire, "what the hell?" She whispered and then listened to the shouting.

"James and Granny are there," Henry spoke out from behind his mother. The explosion scared him but he was relieved to hear that James was there and he was alright. The tug on his arm brought him out of his head and he continued running.

"She's just scared!" James' voice echoed over the crowd and Regina watched him make his way over to Red's wolf form crouching beside a dumpster. Granny stood on the hood of the police cruiser with her crossbow in hand keeping it pointed at George. Her and Henry's presence was not known by anyone and she aimed to keep it that way as she scanned the crowd. _Torches and pitchforks? Seriously? What are we here? Medieval? _The streets were lit by the street lamps, there was no real need for the torches.

She listened as James tried to get through to Red and felt the tension growing in the air. Henry's hand tightened around hers and she flicked her eyes to George who was turning to face Granny with his hand inside his jacket. Wide eyed she followed George's gaze to Granny who had lowered her bow and focused her attention on Red and James. She spun around and bent down to Henry's eye level, "_stay_ here," when he nodded she let go of his hand and pushed her way through the crowd.

Before Granny knew what was happening she felt a hard push and she found herself laying on the pavement. She looked up to find Regina had taken her place on the hood of the car in a very aggressive stance. Instantly she feared what she would do to Red but when she didn't make a move she followed her hard eyes to find George pointing a second gun at Regina. The pieces started to fall together and she let out an audible huff in shock and what Regina had just done for her.

Regina stood staring at George with her arms at her side and her legs a shoulder width apart as she stood tall, unfaltering at the gun pointed at her, "don't be stupid George."

"You're on their side now?" He laughed coldly at her, "after all you've done to them, after all they've done to you, you are protecting these fools?"

Granny remained on the pavement enthralled in their conversation. She wanted to know what Regina was going to say, she wanted to know why she had made the effort to keep her from getting shot and put herself in that danger instead.

"They may be fools but that doesn't mean you get to kill them off to settle your score with Charming," she didn't move even though he still had the gun fixed on her. Over George's shoulder she saw the flash of red fabric but she kept her eyes on George, "now," she paused and leaned forward fractionally, "I suggest you run."

The air around Regina's right hand began to swirl a deep purple as she stared down George. To Granny's relief George lowered is gun and pushed roughly through the crowd all the while glaring at Regina who relaxed her stance and let the magic go. She could not wrap her head around what had just happened and she watched dumbfounded as Regina stepped off the car and disappeared in to the crowd as if nothing had happened at all.

"Henry?" Regina walked through the dissipating mass of people and found Henry right where she had left him, "Henry!" She breathed out, grateful that he had stayed put and no harm had come to him.

"Mom!" Henry ran to his mother and hugged her, "what were you doing? He could have killed you!" Feeling her arms close around him let him relax further in to her, "you scared me," he mumbled into her coat.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I-," she shook her head and rubbed his back, "you have to know I didn't mean to scare you like that," she was only partially aware of James and Red speeding off in the police cruiser with the lights and sirens blaring. She was entirely unaware of Granny walking up behind her.

Maybe the woman was changing as Red and James had said. The Regina she had come to know over the years wouldn't have even thought twice about leaving her to die at the hands of George. She could see that even Henry's opinion of her had changed when she saw him clinging to Regina as she gave him reassuring words. "Regina?" she was still wary of the woman.

Regina turned to her name keeping one arm over Henry who hung his arms around her waist, "yes?" The voice was small and unsure and it didn't occur to her that it belonged to Granny, "oh. I'm sorry about the push, I had hoped someone would break your fall. I guess I was asking too much. Are you alright?" she looked over the old woman searching for any injuries and was happy to find she wasn't favoring anything.

Granny watched curiously as the queen fussed over her, "yes I'm quite alright," she almost wondered if Regina was ill when an entirely sincere smile came over her face.

"Good, I'm glad," she nodded and went to walk away with Henry but was stopped before she could.

"Why did you do it? Why did you push me out of the way?"

Regina shrugged as though she was confused by the question, "he had a gun. He was going to shoot you, I don't think he would have missed."

"Yes but you took my place, he could have shot you instead. Why not push me and then move out of the way yourself, or better yet why not let him shoot me and be done with it?" She was almost frustrated that she wasn't her arrogant self over what she had done. She had likely saved her life and she stood there as if it were no big deal.

"Well 'A' if I had tackled you we both would've been hurt and 'B' if I let him shoot you, you'd likely be dead," she knew Granny was in want of a better answer, one that would explain why she had just saved her but she didn't have one. She didn't even know herself why she had done it, she just couldn't let the old woman get shot in cold blood, "you're over thinking it."

"Regina!" She put her hands up and forced herself to calm her voice, "you don't just risk your life like that for someone you don't even like, especially you of all people," she could tell she was making Regina uncomfortable by the way she tightened her lips and flicked her hair from her face.

"I don't know what you want me to say," she shook her head and pursed her lips before she looked back at Granny. The old woman nodded her head quietly and crossed her arms over her chest keeping her eyes down acknowledging the end of their conversation. Nodding once in good bye Regina rubbed her sons shoulder and started walking away.

"Regina," she watched the woman stop and look over her shoulder, "thank you."

"You're welcome," she flashed her a smile before she turned to walk but was stopped once again.

"Hey uh I'm sure people are gonna want to celebrate at the diner. Why don't you come by?"

"Sure," she nodded and laughed quietly to herself pulling Henry in to her as they walked away.

...

The diner was loud, filled with people cheering and laughing, happy for Red, happy to have the curse broken, happy to be closer to getting Snow and Emma back, and happy that they no longer had to live in fear of Regina. Sure the atmosphere had been tense when she initially walked in but soon enough they were all laughing and forgetting why they hated her in the first place. The rate of alcohol consumption they were going at didn't hurt either.

Regina hadn't had any drinks, she had been carrying one in her hand taking sips here and there but she was content in watching everyone make fools of themselves and spoiling Henry with a constant supply of hot cocoa. She had caught bits and pieces of Granny's phone call with James, she had let him know what she had done for her and she still sounded as though she couldn't believe it had really happened. After she had hung up the phone she had let her know that James was coming to pick Henry up before she turned to serve the many customers.

Regina had never seen the diner so full, she didn't know where Red was but all seven dwarves were there and all had had quite a few drinks and she watched them carefully any time they got talking to Henry. They never did anything but make him laugh and they had even managed to bring a laugh out of her a few times. The former cricket had walked in awhile ago with Geppetto to join in the celebration but the person she was most surprised to see was Blue.

The fairy didn't ask for anything, she only sat at the counter and got caught up in a conversation with Jiminy and Geppetto. Blue acknowledged Regina's presence with a smile and a nod to which Regina returned before sitting across from Henry at a table, "you finished that one too?"

"Maybe," he laughed and enjoyed the feeling of the sugar rushing through his system. He knew he was going to crash hard tonight but he wanted to delay it a little longer, "can I have another one? Please?"

"No I'm cutting you off," she hid her amusement at the whine that came out of Henry, "how about some water?"

"Okay," he drew out the word to make sure he knew how unhappy he was. It didn't seem to phase her though, she only smiled and stood up to make her way to the counter. She was stopped mid journey and the rest of the diner went significantly quieter when Granny lifted a glass in the air and tapped it loudly with a knife.

"Toast! How about a toast!" She yelled over the growing crowd. Their silence was short lived as the people began to cheer again in agreement to a toast, "alright, alright! Lets see where to begin," maybe she should have thought of something to say before she had announced a toast. Granny started laughing to herself quietly before she lifted her glass in the air again.

James stepped out of his truck in front of the diner. He had switched it out at the station, he preferred to drive the truck rather than the cruiser. The diner was loud in their excitement and they had propped the door open likely to let the cool air in to keep it from getting too muggy in there. Because of it he could hear Granny delivering a toast and he walked closer to the door to catch the end of it.

He was hidden in the dark outside of the diner and knew that no one would likely see him even if they didn't have their focus pinned on Granny. She brought up the fact that they were so close to getting Snow and Emma back and he couldn't help the knot that formed in his gut knowing he'd have to break the news to them about George burning the hat. He scanned the room seeing all of the familiar faces but he stopped on Regina.

She stood in the middle of the diner strong and straight but relaxed and she looked to be having a good time and that could only make him smile. He was so proud of what she had done with George and Granny, he wanted everyone to know that she was with him, that she was his. The woman who had put herself in harms way to save the people that hated her so much was his.

He had suspected that Regina would feel him watching her and his suspicions were proved correct when her dark eyes found him standing in the dark. She smiled at him and subtly lifted her drink in congratulations to which he laughed and bowed his head in return. He could see that she was laughing at their silent conversation and then she screwed her face in to a look of 'why are you still standing out there?' just before Granny had called her name and dedicated the end of the toast to her.

Regina hadn't expected to be in Granny's speech, maybe mentioned but not at the very end to be the last one in everybody's head. To think that not so long ago she had shot her crossbow at her head to try and kill her. She was uncomfortable having all eyes on her in a non-threatening way and then to be made the hero, she didn't know how to react and she didn't know what to do with herself.

Granny finished the toast and lifted her glass in the air tow which everyone mimicked and cheered, loudly clashing their glasses together. The scene was perfect from James' view, everyone was happy and and carefree, all of them had accepted Regina as if they had always been friends, even Grumpy had gone up and given her a playful approving punch in the arm. He knew that a lot of them were likely drunk and were just going along with the crowd and there were likely a few that weren't going to remember what happened when they woke up in the morning, but there were enough that would and hopefully they wouldn't change their opinion.

"James! There you are!" Granny announced his presence only to be drowned out by the excitement of the townspeople at his arrival.

Regina turned to see him walking toward her entirely ignoring the people around them, "where have you b-" her cheerful voice had been cut off when he took her head in his hands and pulled her into him. He had effectively silenced the entire diner and the only sound to be heard was Regina's glass shattering on the floor when it slipped through her fingers.

She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move, she stood stiff with her heart thundering in her chest unable to comprehend what was happening. A quick kiss could have been passed off as a friendly gesture, a thank you for helping, or the inability to contain his appreciation even. His kiss could not be interpreted as anything but an admission of buried feelings of something a whole lot stronger.

Feeling he got his message across, James pulled away and dropped his hands to his side with a bright smile on his face. No secrets anymore, everything was out there and he was sure he'd pay for it. "Come on kid," he gave one last look over Regina's blank wide eyed expression before he turned with Henry on his heels giggling quietly.

The silence grew thick as everyone watched James and Henry leave as if nothing had happened. When the truck drove out of sight all eyes fell on Regina. Granny didn't know what to make of what had just happened and she couldn't tell what was going through Regina's mind. The woman just stood there stunned with her eyes wide and focused on something out the door, Granny was almost relieved that she looked just as shocked as the rest of them.

"I um," she finally made herself move and let herself breathe, "I'm just going to," she stumbled over her words and pulled her jacket off her chair and hung it over her arms, "I am gonna go. Thanks for having me." She cleared her throat and did her best to walk calmly out the door even though her mind was begging her to run out and kill James for blindsiding her. She avoided any and all eye contact and once she got outside she pulled her coat on as she consciously made the decision to walk in the opposite direction James had driven in.


	34. Chapter 34

**I didn't think it was going to take this long to get this chapter up but I completely exhausted myself this weekend hahaha but here it is! :)**

* * *

Out of site of the diner Regina let her steps quicken and her expression mold through the rush of emotions. She shook her body visibly and flexed her fingers to try and shake off the nerves and find a way to take control over the situation. She was angry that he had blind sided her like that, that was not the way she had wanted them to find out. Then again he had done it in such a way that she didn't come across as the bad guy, she found some solace in that. She was going to have to explain it to everyone though. She wasn't ready for that yet, she was on the cusp of finally gaining their trust and now they were going to find out that she was in fact the one who seduced him in the first place.

She was vibrating, she needed to yell at someone, throw something even just to let some of it out. Mixed in with the anger, frustration, and hint of panic she couldn't help but feel a little bit of happiness that he had decided it was time to come out of hiding. It would be nice to not have to worry about getting caught all the time, then again would that change their relationship? The thrill of the secret was gone now, the risks were no longer exactly risks if everyone knew, would that cause them to drift apart? She hoped not.

"Regina!"

She ignored the voice, hoping it would go away. The clumsy running footsteps behind her told her it wasn't going to.

"Regina wait! Where are you going?" Jiminy found he was unable to keep in step with Regina. She moved effortlessly ahead of him and he constantly changed his pace behind her, half skipping almost just to keep up with her quick and definite steps.

"I'm going to go and kill James," she didn't bother to turn her head.

"Well I'm afraid you're going the wrong way. James is living in the other direction," he pointed and looked over his shoulder despite knowing she wasn't watching.

"I have to clear my head first. I can't just go in there in a blind rage. I could make a mistake, leave something behind, then where would I be?" She was in no mood to talk, she wished he would go away.

"Ah, glad to see tonight's events haven't dulled your senses," he purposely stayed a few feet behind Regina so as not to disturb her space. He was certain she didn't want to talk either but he had found that that can tend to be the best time to talk.

"I am in no mood to talk."

"Yes, well, may I ask you a question?" Jiminy stopped in his tracks as Regina spun around and glared at him.

"What part of 'I am in no mood to talk' did you not understand?" she didn't wait for an answer before she spun back around and continued at her quick pace.

"I understood it just fine, it's just I have a question about you and James," he put another skip in his step to keep the distance behind Regina the same.

"If I answer will you go away?" She was growing irritated by his incessant talking.

"Possibly," he grinned and wasted no time in continuing trying to get answers from her, "when you came in to my office the day of Daniel's passing you had told me that you had found love again. Now I have spent every waking minute since then racking my brain trying to figure out who it could be, I mean you were the evil queen who would even try to love you? No offense," he put a hand up in front of him in apology but she didn't turn around.

"None taken," she had thought it all too frequently herself.

"So imagine my surprise when James, of all people, basically confesses his love for you in front of everyone!" He threw his arms up in the air and stopped again when Regina turned around.

"Is there a question in there, cricket?" If not for her promise to Henry she would have left in a cloud of purple smoke long ago to escape the constant noise.

He didn't acknowledge the insult, he was surprised at the restraint she had shown in not delivering one earlier. She began to walk again and he followed suit still unable to keep in step with her, "yes my question is exactly how long have you two been keeping this a secret?"

"It's a little more difficult than that."

_What? _Her answer didn't make any sense, he couldn't understand how it could be difficult to answer, "how do you mean?"

Regina let out a frustrated breath, "well you're all going to find out eventually aren't you?" It was an entirely rhetorical question but he apparently felt the need to answer it.

"Yes, the people in this town can be quite resourceful. Although you've hidden your tracks quite well so it will definitely take them a while."

"Fine," she figured she may as well keep his facts straight, "Emma knew since the very beginning, Snow found out a bit later, and Henry shortly after that. We hit what you could call a rough spot when Emma broke the curse but as you can see that has passed. No one else knows. Except for now I reckon," she hated the fact that she had just confessed it all to him.

He stopped walking first this time, "you mean this has been going on since before the curse was broken?" He was thinking maybe something more like post curse loneliness had caused the two to grow close. It changed everything if it meant James had still chosen Regina over Snow even after he remembered his life with her.

Regina stopped and turned to face him once again, "that is what I _just_ said. Really if you're going to ask questions, listen for the answers," she turned on her heel and continued walking. If it was going to be this frustrating to explain it to a therapist she didn't want to imagine what it was going to be like trying to explain it to everyone else.

"Fascinating," he whispered under his breath before awkwardly running to catch up to Regina, "so you, and I assume it was you because 'David' would never have tried, you seduce him to get back at Snow but then find that you have started to fall for him. That not being the plan, you panic, try and pull away but he stands by you and reassures you by breaking it off with Mary Margaret. That's great at first but then that means that things are getting serious and you know the curse is going to break and they will remember everything. Correct me if I'm wrong," he paused giving her time to answer.

She was glad she had her back to him so he couldn't see her face. Was she really that easy to read? To plan out her decisions? She didn't like the feeling, she preferred being the cause of those feelings. To be spread open like a book and have every part of you exposed to the public eye, it was uncomfortable and she wanted to get away but he only continued.

Jiminy wanted to break her down again, she had given up more to him than she had probably realized or wanted to in those two times she had come to his office and it allowed him to start to pick at her walls to try and work her out with very little success. However now that he had the whole picture, it was easier to break it down and see how it was built.

"You worry, you can't decide whether you should let him go or hang on tight. You choose to continue on as is and accept that he will choose Snow. The curse breaks and at first, yes, he chooses Snow but he can't get that love for you that had built up in him out and he has to know if it was real. He kisses you, correct? Sends both of you in to confusion, he hoped it was all a lie but it wasn't and now his decision is harder. You thought he would choose Snow hands down but now you see he's struggling and he may still love you," he was enthralled in the fact that he was able to finally put the pieces together.

"Stop!" Regina yelled at him as she spun around quickly with her hand raised, palm open and facing Jiminy.

He was too caught up in his rambling and her voice startled him and he nearly walked right in to her causing him to back up a few steps. Even though it was dark he could see that Regina's eyes were glossy with tears that threatened to fall.

"Just stop!" she couldn't hear anymore, "I know what happened, I was there every step of the way. But good on you for figuring out the great puzzle that is me," her voice had started out strong but it had betrayed her and softened in to defeat. She stood up straight and turned back around and walked with a slower stride rather than her previously brisk pace.

"I wish I had solved the great puzzle that is you! I'm nowhere close! With your past? None of this makes sense," he kept his voice calm and followed her slower pace with ease. "You accidentally fell in love with the husband of your most hated enemy and now your working with him to get her back only to go through all that hate again but multiplied tenfold," he could not understand her motives in bringing back Snow and Emma.

"_Thanks_ for summing that up for me," she kept her eyes focused ahead of her and let the cold sarcasm envelop her voice.

"No that's not how I meant it," he shook his head, "the fact that you willingly put your hate for Snow aside to help James get his family back only proves further how much you do, in fact, love him."

She suddenly came to realize that he had left everyone in the diner to follow her and she stopped and turned to face him once again. Her brow creased in thought and she lifted her hand slightly and pointed at the ground in front of her, "why are you here? Why aren't you back at the diner plotting how to take me down?"

It was an appropriate question but it didn't mean that it didn't sting a little, "you've been making such great progress, I'd hate to see you revert back to your dark ways. You need someone to stand by you and even though you and James is not exactly my favorite idea, I'd like to help you."

Regina shook her head, "why? I don't deserve your help, I brought this all on myself."

"That may be so," he nodded and moved his hands in small gestures as he continued, "but you don't deserve this, to be shut out again after you were so close to honestly gaining everyone's trust. You can be good, Regina. You just need someone to believe in you," he waited silently, his chest tightening slightly at the way Regina's dark eyes pierced right through him. He knew she doubted his words, it was written all over her face and he could only hope that that would change.

Of all the people she would have never chosen Jiminy to be the one to accept her and James, he was supposed to be the conscience. Her voice was low, nearly a whisper, "alright," she wasn't holding her breath though, she believed there was still a good chance he'd come to his senses and change his mind.

"Alright," he smiled, happy she had let him in even if it was just a little. He started to back up leaving Regina to continue on her own, "you know where to find me if you need anything. A van perhaps?"

Regina gave him a half hearted smirk at the suggestion, "I don't _do_ sidekicks," the softness in her voice was gone and was replaced with the proud arrogance she had frequently sported during her time as the evil queen. She let herself smile after Jiminy had turned his back to her and continued walking back toward the diner laughing quietly.

She tilted her head back to look at the dark sky illuminated by the moon. Red hadn't been in the diner to see her and James which meant that she was going to find out by word of mouth. She sort of hoped she would come across Red herself on her way to wring James' neck for an explanation so she could tell her herself. Regina closed her eyes and let out a long sigh as she straightened her neck,_ it's going to be a long night._


	35. Chapter 35

**Alright a nice long chapter for you guys! I don't know how much writing I'm going to be able to get done this weekend but I will try and get something up soon :) in the me an time, enjoy this one!**

* * *

Regina's steps were slow and thoughtful as she headed back past Granny's. To her relief the lights were off and the sign on the door read that it was closed, she was not exactly jumping on the chance to work through another angry mob. She neared the library when something soft brushed against her hand effectively bringing her out of her thoughts.

She jumped and drew her hand back with a small gasp, "a bell. I'm serious. I'm getting you one," she looked down at the wolf giving her a nod before looking back up, "I'll even put it on a pretty red collar for you," she rocked her head slightly and smirked at the idea.

"You can't make me wear it," Red stood tall in her human form and gently nudged Regina, "I have way too much fun sneaking up on you," a laugh grew in the back of her throat and she waited for her friend's quick retort. It didn't come though, instead only a soft hum of amusement escaped her closed lips.

Sensing something was off she tried changing the subject in case that was all it would take, "is it true you saved Granny tonight?"

"I suppose you could say that," she smiled at Red and then focused her eyes ahead of her keeping her footsteps slow, "tell her again that I'm sorry for the push. I really did think that someone would have broken her fall," she looked up at Red in slight confusion when she stepped in front of her preventing her from walking any further.

"Remember when I said that when you gained my trust I was going to give you a big hug?" She grinned at Regina as she out the pieces together.

"No," Regina shook her head and took a step back, "no, no," it was all a playful warning but she also didn't want Red's trust just to break it again in a matter of seconds.

"Yes, and I said you were going to take it," she silenced the woman's protests as she stepped forward and pulled her in to her, reveling in the frustrated breath that was pushed out of Regina. Slowly Regina's arms wrapped around her as she reluctantly returned the gesture and it caused Red to widen her smile. It was only when Regina tightened her grip and rested her head on her shoulder seeking comfort as a she let out a broken breath did Red know for certain that something wasn't right.

"Regina?" She released her and took a small step back to see Regina's conflicted expression through a forced smile, "Regina what is it? Why are you out here so late anyway?" She found she was starting to grow concerned.

"Red I need you to listen to me," the concern in her eyes made it difficult to continue, "I'm sure you will hear all about it tomorrow, if not tonight when you go back to Granny, but I want you to hear it from me."

"Regina you're starting to scare me, are you alright?"

"I don't know what I am right now," she dropped her hands into her coat pockets and pushed her eyes to the sidewalk. Her feet were starting to hurt. She could see the toes of her black leather boots poking out from beneath her trousers. While they weren't as tall as some of the shoes she had worn, walking around in them all night was starting to pay its toll. She could feel Red's eyes watching her, waiting for her to start speaking, but she didn't want to lose her. "James..." She started but lost her words. Lifting her head to meet Red's eyes before she tried again, "James kissed me tonight." She watched Red's eyes widen in disbelief.

"Wait, what?"

"And considering he did it in front of everyone I think he's ready to come out of hiding now," her face was soft, sad that she was losing her one friend.

Red shook her head and lines creased her face in confusion and frustration, "come out of hiding? Regina, what does that mean?" She knew what it meant and the pain in Regina's eyes only confirmed it. Anger was starting to rise in her and her voice raised more than she had wanted, "Regina how long has this been going on?"

Regina flinched slightly at the tone and volume of her voice, "since...before the curse was broken," she watched in discomfort as Red spun around with her hands gripping her head through her long hair. She stood still, waiting patiently for Red to process what she had said. She didn't blame her for not being able to look at her, she didn't think she'd have been able to look at herself either. She lifted her hands from her pockets and moved them in small gestures and she spoke in a small smooth voice, "I didn't mean for it to go this far, you have to know that."

Her mind shot through all the times she had seen James and Regina together, the way they interacted, the way they talked about each other, James was a nice man and was willing to give people a second chance, but Regina? After all she had done? And then the way he touched her, soft and loving, and the way she reacted with a small smile or a subtle movement in to his touch. She had seen it time and time again but never put the pieces together, the thought never crossed her mind, he was in love with Snow he would never betray her like that.

Then it all hit her at once. When he had defended Regina's motives in cleaning the town, the way his hand lingered on the small of her back as he coaxed her to come in the diner, and how he had come to check on her after Daniel's passing. It was all there but no one had seen it, she had caught them who knows how many times, being too close to be considered friendly. All the quick glances, warm smiles, subtle touches, she had found them sleeping in each others arms and had still not put the pieces together. She was kicking herself now for not noticing and clenching her fists in her hair, pulling it slightly. _How could I not have seen this?!_ She was confused and angry at both of their betrayal, she couldn't look at Regina in fear that she might hurt her.

Slowly Regina's words had gotten through in to her head and she wondered just how far she had meant. She let her hands untangle from her hair and she pushed them down to hang at her sides. She urged herself to face Regina again, clenching her jaw, she feared the answer to her question but she needed to know the answer, "do you love him?"

"Red, I-" she took half a step forward only to have Red take one backwards. Her faced creased in defeat and sadness knowing she had just betrayed the girl's new found trust in her and she felt her chest tighten and the tears start to build behind her eyes, "yes. Yes I do love him." She saw the hurt flash over Red's face and found herself wanting nothing more to take it away, a strange feeling.

Before she had left James she had told him that she wanted to run but now she needed to run. To get away, to clear her head, just focus solely on running. She let her eyes turn the bright wolf amber and saw the fear widen Regina's eyes. She lunged forward, turning mid air to have four paws land on the pavement and then ran.

"Red!" Regina yelled after her letting out the breath she was holding and turned to where she had run off. She feared for her life in that one moment before Red had run past her. Her eyes were fixed on to her own but her body missed hers by inches when she lunged toward her. She watched Red's wolf form disappear in to the darkness before she turned back around and continued walking with her head hung low.

Regina had never been good at making friends, enemies sure, but friends were a hard thing to come by. It made losing Red hurt that much more knowing that she was alone again and was to be shunned by the town once more. She enjoyed having someone to talk to for a change and now it was all gone.

She stopped at the library door, her attention caught by the muffled sound of chains. Her tired sad heart forgotten momentarily because of the odd sound and the quiet frustrated groans from within the building. Curious, and grateful for the distraction, she silently opened the door allowing her eyes to adjust to the dark lighting.

She found no one but could still hear the tugging of chains before it stopped and she heard them slide to the floor. Feeling no element of danger, she made her way toward the open door at the back, her heels echoing through the library.

"Who's there?"

Following the voice, Regina turned the corner and scanned the room. The voice was familiar but she couldn't put a face to it. Finding no one at eye level she lowered her eyes to find Belle sitting on the floor with her legs tucked underneath and to the side.

"Regina?" The surprise was not hidden in her tone. She couldn't help but feel a little nervous around the woman who had had her locked up for years on end, "what are you doing here?"

She pointed over her shoulder as she looked over the young girl, "I heard you pulling on chains outside," she was in no mood to put on her cold facade, she was tired and was saving her frustration and anger for James. As she walked closer Belle stood up and she watched her blue eyes flick nervously between her steady dark ones, "why are you chained to a pipe?" she couldn't keep the light amusement from entering her voice.

Belle blinked and tucked her chin in a fraction, caught off guard by the soft hum of laughter that was present in her question. There was no malice that had previously been heard in her dark laugh when she had come to check on her while she was kept prisoner. She didn't hold a grudge but that didn't mean she didn't feel the need to be cautious, "Red didn't want me to get hurt when she turned."

"So, naturally, she had you chained to a pipe," she took another step toward her and moved her hands toward Belle's wrist. She raised her eyebrows in a question to which Belle nodded and lifted her arm, letting her inspect the cuff. She rolled the girl's wrist between her hands, "do you have a key?" She moved closer to the metal, her lips pursed in concentrated thought.

"If I did I wouldn't be here would I?" Her nervousness dissipated when Regina's mouth relaxed in to an amused smile.

"I meant do you have a key here? Up at the front perhaps?" She ran her thumb over the keyhole. It would be so easy to unlock it, all it would take was a simple thought and the cuff would fall to the floor.

She shook her head, "no I don't know where they put it. You have magic though, right? Can't you just wave your hand in the air or something?" it earned her another smile and this time she smiled too. There had been rumors that Regina had been changing but they were just that. Rumors. She hadn't gotten the chance to see Regina until now as she tried to work out how to get her free.

"Yes," she started to laugh lightheartedly, "I could. But I promised my son I wouldn't use magic," her laughter subsided but the smile was still pulling at the corner of her mouth as she fiddled with the chain.

"I won't tell if you won't," her voice dipped mischievously and she kept her arm limp in Regina's hands, "he'll never know."

"But I will," she shook her head and glared at the dark metal around Belle's wrist, "any chance you know how to pick a lock?"

Belle raised her eyebrows, "do I look like I know how to pick a lock?"

Regina flicked her eyes over Belle, "no," she shrugged, "but you never really know do you?"

"No, I guess not," her eyes followed Regina as she stood up straight and let go of her wrist. She had always believed people could change, all to frequently they changed for the worse so why was it so hard for people to believe that they could change for the better?

...

Granny walked in to the library and made her way to where they had intended to chain Red up. Distracted by her thoughts on Regina and what exactly to think of her, she didn't clue in to how she in fact smelled her presence in the library. When she walked through the doorway she stopped dead and tried to make sense of what she saw.

"This one," Regina lifted the newly mangled paper clip up between their faces and Belle started to fight back a laugh, "is obviously defective," and she tossed it aside into an ever growing pile before picking up a new one from a small black dish.

Granny watched, unnoticed by the two women sitting on the floor. Belle had her back rested against the pole and her legs stretched out straight in front of her with her arm laying on Regina's lap. Regina sat with her legs curled beside her as she straightened another paper clip and fought it in to the keyhole. "What are you doing?" it was aimed at Regina in an accusatory tone.

"Oh Granny! Thank God, please tell me you have a key," Belle laughed quietly, "turns out neither of us are very good at picking locks."

"Clearly," she nodded and pulled the key out of her pocket and listened to the relieved breaths of both women. She walked forward as they stood up and frequently glanced at Regina who kept her distance, holding the dish in one hand and the bent paper clips in the other. She could see she was tense and uncomfortable in her presence.

The cuff dropped to the floor with a thud and Belle rubbed her wrist with her hand, "thank you! I was afraid I was going to have to sleep in that thing," she lifted her eyes from the red skin and was confused at what she found.

Granny stared at Regina, trying to work her out and Regina stood uncomfortable but held her stare defensively. Belle felt the tension grow thick between them and she wondered what had caused it, being chained in a library for hours she hadn't a clue on what had happened that night.

"I'm gonna go," Regina nodded without breaking eye contact with Granny, "I still have to talk to James," she was careful not to give anything away in her tone. Finishing with a hard stare she turned to Belle with a small smile, "you have a good night," and she walked between the two giving Granny a polite nod in good bye as she passed.

"James open the door!" She was beyond irritated when she finally made it to the apartment. It took all her strength not to pound on the door knowing Henry would be in there asleep, and knowing how hard it was for him to sleep she did not want to be the one to wake him.

James sat on the couch and lifted his head at the sound of her voice. Looking at the clock he wondered what had taken her so long to get there in the first place. He had expected her over an hour ago and that was after giving her time to clear her head.

"James I swear if you don't come open this door I will _burn_ it down!"

He couldn't help but laugh quietly to himself, he hadn't seen her angry in a long time and he was glad to see she still knew how to be angry. He knew he was going to pay for what he had done at the diner. Looking back he realized it wasn't the greatest way he could have gone around telling people, but he didn't regret it.

Regina stood impatiently behind the door listening to the footsteps moving closer. She tapped her fingers furiously on her hips waiting for the door to open. _I should have brought my damn skeleton keys._ To the sound of the door finally swinging open she turned her head to face James and opened her mouth to speak only to be immediately silenced by his. Caught by surprise she inhaled sharply through her nose and stood stiff for a moment before she melted in to him and returned his kiss.

Suddenly remembering what she had gone there to do she pulled back and pushed him off of her, instantly missing him, "no, you don't get to do that!"

"Do what?"

"Calm me down!" She wasn't willing to admit that it had worked if only a little, "do you have any idea what you made me go through tonight?" She kept her voice at a loud harsh whisper so as not to wake her son. "What in the hell were you thinking James!?"

"I wasn't!"

"James I'm serious," her jaw was tight and her tone was low and threatening while her eyes dug in to him. She wanted answers she didn't want to be told what he thought she wanted to hear, it only made her more angry. "I was right there, right there, and now I'm back to where I started. Hated. I knew it would happen, I knew I would lose everyone's trust but you took that before I got the chance to know I had it!" She found herself spitting the words at him in her cold whisper.

He didn't take it personally, he knew she was angry at him, and everyone else for that matter. He stood patiently and let her lash out at him, he knew he deserved some of it but he also knew it wasn't all for him. She needed someone to hate, and he happily let it be him.

She could feel her nails digging in to the palms of her hands from subconsciously clenching her fists. She uncurled her stiff fingers and was sure there were nail marks left on her skin but she didn't care to look, she held her glare on James. "Red is confused and angry, Granny doesn't know what to think, the dwarves are going to lose it, the cricket is annoyingly excited over this whole thing and I don't even want to know what that damn fairy thinks! I don't even know if this is salvageable James. These people are not just going to get over the fact that we," she motioned between the two of them with a pointed finger, "Prince Charming and the Evil Queen, are together."

"You are not the Evil Queen, Regina," he drew it out softly in an attempt at comfort but when he reached forward to touch her she snatched her hands away.

"How can you say that?!" She had started to forget that Henry was sleeping in the apartment and her voice was raised in to a frustrated yell, "after all I have done! How can you say that?!"

"Because, Regina, that is not who you are!" He raised his voice, following suit, but she didn't back down, if anything she rose to the occasion.

"That doesn't negate the fact that I have ruined all of these people's lives, James! A person can't be anything but evil to do that!"

"You had your reasons. The important thing is that you are working to fix it."

Regina scoffed and looked at the ceiling crossing her arms over her chest, "because what I did can be fixed!" She didn't know where all of this was coming from. All she knew was that it needed to get out, all of her doubts she had been burying down were boiling up to the surface.

"Of course it can't! But the fact that you were willing to try anyway means more than you would think!" He knew he had ended their argument with that. She clenched her teeth together slightly jutting her bottom jaw out in irritation and shifted her weight on to one leg as she met his gaze in displeasure.

"I love you, Regina! I wanted them to know that you are mine and that I am proud of it. I don't want to have to worry about being caught anymore," he lowered his voice back down to a sincere and gentle tone. He could see the smile she was forcing down beneath her scowl and wished she would give in to it and let it show.

Regina held the inside of her cheek between her teeth to force herself from smiling. She was still angry and didn't want it's effect to be ruined by his annoying ability to make her smile. Under any other circumstance she would have lashed out and called anyone a fool to believe that they could claim her as theirs, she would not be owned like some pet, she was not a trophy to be won. When he said it, she felt warm and safe and delighted at the fact that she finally belonged to someone like she had belonged to Daniel.

James cocked his head to the side and smiled softly, "there. Our first fight as a publicly known couple," he opened his arms and waited for her to fill them, "not so bad was it?"

"I hate you," she shook her head and refused a smile as she unfolded her arms and wrapped them around James. She took a deep breath and nuzzled her head in a little as she let it out letting her anger go and leaning tiredly in to his sturdy frame.

"I know," he kissed the top of her head and slowly rubbed her back, "I love you anyway."


	36. Chapter 36

**As suspected I had zero time to write this weekend but I wrote this one up today for you all :) this week's episode was ridiculous! I loved it! I wish next week's wasn't the winter finale though! What's up with that?! Anywho enjoy this quick chapter :) I should have another one up relatively soon!**

* * *

"You lost the hat?"

"I didn't lose it, he stole it and threw it in the fire!"

"Blue is going to kill you," the very idea of the fairy losing her temper caused a low laugh to rise in the back of her throat.

"It's not funny, Regina."

She shook her head, "I know, it's not that," the image of Blue turning a bright red grew stronger in her mind and she laughed softly to herself.

"What could you possibly be finding funny about this whole thing?" He couldn't be frustrated with her when she laughed like that but he could try his best to sound like he was.

"Just an innocent thought," she smiled up at him and swallowed her laughter knowing he wanted her to be serious.

James raised his eyebrows and nodded, "innocent. Right," he drawled, teasing her which earned him a shove and a deep throaty laugh. Regaining his balance, he took her hand in his and noted how her body grew tense when he showed his affection in public. He gave her hand a light squeeze and shot her a reassuring smile to which she returned nervously but intertwined her fingers in his and leaned in to him, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"Did Henry see anyone while he slept last night?" She squeezed his hand a little tighter as they walked past a group of people who went silent and stared until she and him had passed.

He ran his thumb comfortingly over her hand and made a point not to look at the group, "no. He said he was alone. He didn't wake up with any burns though," he could see that that had given her little comfort. What a mess they had found themselves in. Snow and Emma gone facing who knows what, Henry traveling to a netherworld in his sleep and waking up scared and burnt, the town dead set against Regina and angry at him, George was plotting against him, and last but not least he had lost the only tangible hope of getting his family back.

Suddenly he felt the cold air hit his side where Regina had been walking next to him. He blinked back to reality and snapped his head up to find her standing in front of him gently holding her hand in a pointing form. He couldn't see her dark eyes, they were looking down searching the ground and she held her mouth in a way that she only did when she was deep in thought and contemplating whether or not to voice her thoughts.

"James what if," she shook her hand as she gathered her words, "what if we are able to communicate with Snow and Emma?"

James shifted his weight on to his other foot, fully caught up in what Regina was saying, "what do you mean?" She was a powerful sorceress and he trusted her, if anyone could find a way to communicate through to their world it would be her.

"The sleeping curse, I don't know of it's existence in any other world but our own. Well except for here, but that's only because I brought it here from our world," she was still putting her thoughts together, speaking them out loud, following her train of thought.

James nodded, starting to figure out where she was going, "that woman that Henry keeps seeing, she would have to have been under the sleeping curse at some point too right?"

"Exactly, and considering I took the majority of our land here, there could be a chance that she has come across Snow and Emma at some point. If not," she shrugged, "then we could at least see if she is willing to search for them." She was warmed by the hope that flooded his face that was so empty only moments ago. His eyes lit up and his smile spread over his entire face and she found herself mirroring that smile knowing that she was able to give that to him. Hope is a powerful thing.

"Regina!" He put his hands on her waist and lifted her up, "you're a genius!" He spun around, Regina's hands braced against his chest and her legs bent slightly at the knee as a gentle laugh escaped her. After a full circle he put her down and cupped her jaw gently in his hands and kissed her.

* * *

Red walked down to the sidewalk from the diner and set down the large wooden sign on the cement. As she kicked it apart to stand on its own she caught glimpse of James and Regina talking across the street and up a few buildings from her. It would have been easy to tune in to what they were saying but she didn't particularly want to know so she stuck to watching them instead.

She liked James and she had grown to like Regina but as a couple she couldn't understand it. She didn't even want to think about how Snow was going to react when she got back. If she got back. She played through scenarios in her head, imagining the devastated look on her friends face when she saw her true love and her enemy together. It tied her stomach in to knots.

Her attention was brought back to James and Regina when a surprised yelp echoed in to her ears that was followed by laughter. She found herself smiling at how James had lifted Regina and spun her around without any protest on Regina's part. Warmth tingled through her body originating from her stomach, releasing the previous knots as James kissed her. They looked so happy and he kissed her so gently and lovingly that Red found herself becoming almost jealous.

She wished she had someone to kiss her like that. They were a perfect story. Broken woman finds a man that takes the time and energy to heal her. If it weren't for the fact that he was supposed to be with Snow, she would be cheering them on. As they pulled away she shook her head and jammed the happiness she had felt for them back down. She wanted Regina to be happy, she felt she deserved to be happy after all she had gone through but she wanted her to be happy with someone else. She crossed her eyebrows together, angry that she had let herself smile and feed the idea of giving them a chance. _No_. She shook her head once again before turning and quickly walking back in to the diner. _No, I refuse to be okay with this_.

* * *

"Tonight then?"

"Tonight," she smiled up at him, still pressed against the front of him, "let's hope she'll manage to fall asleep at the same time," the fact that he had just kissed her in the middle of Main Street in broad daylight was starting to come to her. He was shaking his head at her through a smile that could not be controlled and one that she could not help but smile back at. She let him push the loose strands of her hair out of her face and gently stroke his thumb over her cheek, it felt nice to be admired.

Quite suddenly she felt everything fall in to place. Everything felt right despite everyone hating her and the fact that everything was falling to pieces around her. She felt the one thing that she was afraid she would never feel again.

"What is it?" He ran his thumb over her cheek again and watched her dark eyes light up brilliantly as they moved quickly between his blue ones, trying to decide which one to focus on. A soft giddy laughter vibrated through her as she came to her answer.

"I found it!"

"Found what?" He hummed a laugh through his smile.

"My happiness," she went silent after the words slipped off her tongue, almost fearing he'd take it from her. Her fears were erased when he laughed in excitement and pulled her up in to another kiss. She took hold of his open jacket and lifted herself even higher so that the heels of her stilettos were off the ground, an impressive feat considering their height, and kissed him harder before lowering herself back down and pulling away.

She couldn't believe herself. James had made her happy and had made her laugh before but this was different. She had a grip on it and she knew it was there to stay. She couldn't help but let another excited laugh run through her before she lifted her hands to his face and stole a quick kiss.

"Hey you guys," Henry greeted them as he walked up behind Regina. He had expected them to be a little more somber seeing as how basically everyone in town was giving them a cold shoulder. He had never seen either of them so happy, not even when James was reunited with Snow when the curse broke.

"Henry!" She looked over him finding he was still in his school uniform, "why aren't you in school?" She glanced up at the clock on top of the library to confirm the time but never let her smile fade or her heart fall from its burden free state.

"I fell asleep in class. My teacher had to wake me up because I started scaring the class," he looked up to see the sympathy in both of their faces, "she said she would call you guys to let you know that I was dismissed but that considering what happened between you two last night it'd be best if I just went home and found you myself."

"Henry I'm sorry," James stepped forward behind Regina so their bodies were flush against each other.

"That's alright," he shrugged, "besides, mom's face was pretty funny," he grinned mischievously at his mother.

"It was so not funny!" she scoffed, but the happiness was returning to her eyes.

"Yes it was! You were all like," Henry widened his eyes as much as they would allow and mimicked how she stood stiff and held her mouth in shock. To his pleasure, the both of them started to chuckle at his reenactment.

James lifted a hand and pointed toward Henry, "that's actually not half bad," which got him a quick hard elbow to the gut.

Regina smirked at the pained huff that was pushed out of James and felt his hand move up to hold the area that she had jabbed. Henry was giggling as James bent over slightly and she entirely ignored him even though she could feel his breath against the side of her head, "are you okay?" She asked Henry knowing James would be fine.

"Yes," he took a breath to subside his laughter, "I talked to that woman again. Only for a couple seconds though before I got woken up."

"What did she say?" She held back a laugh as James straightened his posture and took a deep breath in recovery.

"She didn't say anything. She was scared so I introduced myself and then she went all silent and stared at me as if she couldn't believe that that was my name. And then I got pulled away from there," he was confused by the hopeful and rather excited expression on James' and the happiness on his mother's.

"Well that sounds rather promising," Regina smiled and tilted her head back to see James' face.

"That sounds much more than promising!" James gripped Regina just below her shoulders and squeezed her in excitement.

"Am I missing something here?"


	37. Chapter 37

**I had a great time writing this chapter for you all! May have even tugged at my own heart a little ;) enjoy! **

* * *

"Th-they're alive! They're alive!" He shot up in his bed, excited and relieved.

Startled, James pushed himself up from the chair he was sleeping in and lifted his feet off from the chest they were resting on so he could make his way to sit next to Henry, "who? Who's alive?"

Regina woke up from the commotion and lifted her head from the pillow she had placed between her head and the wall. Slowly she sat up in her chair and leaned forward to listen to her son, she hadn't moved all night and her muscles screamed out in protest to her movement.

"My mom and Snow!" He grinned wildly in excitement. This had been the only time he had woken up from that place with something other than fear.

James grabbed Henry's arms and shook him, "I told you kid! I told you!" He was so happy he could shout and run through through the town calling out to everyone to tell them the news.

Regina, however, was less excited, "well was it that woman you saw? Did she tell you this?" She was happy for James and Henry but she was anxious about their return.

Henry nodded and continued, "her name is Aurora. She said they have a way home but there's someone in their way. Someone they need us to help them stop. Someone that only Rumplestiltskin knows how to defeat," he had hoped they wouldn't ask who. He knew they would, but he hoped they wouldn't.

"Who?" Regina leaned forward running through names in her head. She could think of no one that would have stood in their way let alone someone that only Rumplestiltskin could defeat.

There it was. Henry looked at his mother and then at James who he found wanted to know the answer as well. He looked back at Regina whose expression hadn't changed, "your mother," with that her face instantly morphed, not hiding the fear and disbelief.

James turned his head over to Regina. The fear was clearly growing in her, "Regina," he drew her name out slowly trying to calm her down. Her eyes started darting around the room and her chest started to heave in quick panicked breaths. He had never seen her so scared, it made her seem small and fragile, "Regina?" It startled both him and Henry when she shot up out of her chair.

"No," she whispered and ran her fingers through her dark hair, "no, no, no," she shook her head and all but ran out of the room. Her mother should not be there, there was no way she should be there. She could feel the panic flood her and she wished she could make it stop.

"Regina!" He called after her before he turned back to Henry, "stay here, I'll be right back," with a quick squeeze on the boy's leg he went after Regina. He found her pacing by the kitchen island with one hand on her hip and the other on her forehead, her eyes were shut and her jaw was clenched tight.

"This is not right," she didn't see him but she felt his presence in the room, "she shouldn't be there," her heart was racing in her chest and she was trying hard not to lose control over herself.

"Hey, we are going to be okay, everything is going to be fine," he kept his voice soft in an attempt to calm her down.

"Everything is not fine! James!" She shook her head and threw her hands to her sides as she yelled, "everything is so far from fine!" She had stopped pacing to yell but once her mouth stopped moving she started pacing again.

She was shaking, her hands were shaking enough for him to see from where he was standing. The news of her mother had rattled her right to her core and it made him nervous. She had told him what she had done to Daniel but that alone would not have caused such a reaction from her. His eyes followed her as she walked back and forth mumbling to herself and shaking her head and every once in awhile letting out a short dark and nervous laugh.

"Is there anything you want me to do?" Seeing her in such a state wrenched at his heart but he didn't know where to begin to try and fix it.

Regina shook her head, not paying any attention to him she continued to rant, "you don't know what she is capable of! This doesn't make any sense! She can't be there!" She tried to stop the shaking in her hands but only got angry when they wouldn't respond.

"What doesn't make any sense?" he watched as her eyes met his as she reached the end of her steps toward him. They were terrified. Her dark eyes that were almost always so strong and defiant were terrified. Just like that he lost sight of them when she turned her back to him, continuing to pace as she flexed her shaking fingers.

"She is dead," her voice was almost a whisper as she ran through her memories, "she was dead, I saw her body, she was dead! She can't be back, she was dead," it was so clearly imprinted in her mind. Cora's body laying there lifeless, how could she forget. It had been such a relief knowing she was gone and she didn't have to worry about waiting for her to turn up to hurt her again.

James lifted his hands, "wait she's dead?" her rambling had confused him and worried him greatly. He could really go for a thorough explanation but he could see that she was in no space to explain anything.

"I can't even go twenty four hours being happy before she has to come in and take it from me," she laughed darkly and then stopped pacing and went eerily silent. Her eyes widened and she spun suddenly to face James, "no," she whispered.

The way she was looking at him scared him, he wouldn't let her see it, she had enough on her plate but whatever she had just come to realize had unsettled him. Her body went stiff with fear and her eyes were empty except for the cold terror that looked right through him and her voice was shaky and panicked, the fact that it was a whisper only unsettled him further.

"James," she walked up to him looking directly at him, "I need you to promise me something."

"What?" she had stopped shaking and she had managed to pull some of her fire back in to her eyes but the fear was still there.

"I need you to promise me that if she does find her way here that you will take Henry and you both will stay as _far_ away from me as you can!" She knew for a fact that her mother would go after Henry but if she didn't know about her relationship with James then she could easily spare him and in turn spare herself the stress of worrying about his safety.

"No," he knew what she was doing and he would have none of it.

"What do you mean _no_?"

"Regina, I'm not going to leave you to fend for yourself. Yes, I will promise to keep Henry safe but no I will not promise to leave you alone in the hands of your mother!"

Regina shook her head incredulously, "I will be fine! She's not going to kill me, that would be too quick, too easy. No, she's going to go after the people I love, make me suffer! I do not want you or Henry anywhere near me!"

"I don't want to be anywhere but at your side, keeping you strong, helping you fight!" both of their voices were raising in volume until they were nearly screaming at one another.

"This is not the time to be noble, James! I will not let you get caught in the crossfire of a fight that isn't yours!"

"It became my fight when I chose to be with you!"

"No."

"No?" He drew out the word in a question, it was not exactly a proper answer.

"No, you didn't know what you were getting in to, I will not have you throw yourself in danger because of me!"

"I would fight any battle to keep you safe! Even if it meant I wouldn't come out in the end!"

Regina opened her mouth to retaliate but his words registered in her mind before anything came out and she closed her mouth. Her posture backed off significantly and she searched his face to find nothing but sincerity. She swallowed hard and let the tear roll down her cheek as she slowly shook her head keeping her eyes focused on his, "I will not let you die for me. I cannot go through that. I cannot handle losing you at my mother's hand," the tears fell freely now and her voice shook as she tried to keep her cries silent, "I cannot go through that again. I will not make it out alive."

An image of Regina crumbling next to his body, defeated as the last of her tired heart was torn apart and the cries tore through her shot through his mind and it caused his heart to drop to his stomach. He felt sick. Quickly, he grabbed her arm and pulled her in to him, wrapping his arms around her tightly, afraid to let go. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she clung on as if he was going to disappear at any second, he let out a shaky breath, "I won't let that happen. I won't leave you like that," he felt her take fistfuls of his shirt and her strong arms tightened around him.

"You don't know that," she breathed into his shoulder, the tears still falling and dampening his shirt.

"Yes I do. I promise, I will not make you go through that again," he was struggling to keep his breathing steady, he didn't want to lose her or Henry to Cora. Regina had made it seem like they had no out for them if she made it to this world and he didn't know if that was true or not. Either way, the way that she had gotten so frightened shook him, she was almost always able to maintain some sort of steadiness in her composure no matter how much something had shaken her. If this news could crumble the strongest person he knew then there was definitely something to be feared.

"We can't let her get here," she could hear how desperate she sounded but she didn't care, she knew he wouldn't take advantage of her vulnerability.

"Then let's try and keep her away," he rubbed his hand over the tense muscles in her back in a hopeless attempt to get her to relax, "do you know how to stop her?"

Regina shook her head slowly, burying it deeper in to him, "no, I have no idea," that was what had scared her the most. She had basically no defense for herself or the people close to her, against Cora. She was powerful but she was not nearly as powerful as her mother and Cora already had the upper hand; Regina was scared of her and what she could now take away.

"I want you to stay away, I need you to be safe. There is no way that she knows about us and I want it to stay that way for as long as possible," reluctantly she let her arms slide from his neck as he took a step back so he could look at her.

"No."

"James, I-" her quiet plea was cut off by his hushing and he gently took her hands in his.

"I'm not going anywhere," he brought her hands up and kissed them affectionately, curious as to how her eyes fell to her fingers and her expression softened in to a heartbreaking sadness.

She couldn't help but draw a parallel between what James was doing then and what Daniel had done on the night he agreed to get married. The way he gently kissed her fingers. That night was the happiest she had ever been. Such a beautiful and simple ring. The wound had never healed, "please don't do that," her voice was quiet and broken, she didn't want such a precious memory to be tampered with.

Her eyes remained on her hands sad and full of pain yet there was still a quick flicker of happiness as she recalled a memory, "don't do what?"

"Kiss me," she paused and shook her head swallowing her tears, "like that. Please. Just don't."

"Okay," his brow creased in concern as she avoided eye contact, "hey, Regina," he let go of her hands and softly pushed her chin up so he could see her eyes. "I won't do it again," he searched her face, reading her silent thank you.

She slowly released her tense breath and nodded ever so slightly, for once she was grateful that she had let him get to know her so well so she didn't have to try and talk. He smiled sadly and leaned in and kissed her forehead, she didn't think he could have done anything more tender and loving.

"Now," he looked over her, holding her up in her frightened and vulnerable state, "lets make some breakfast and then we'll go and find Rumplestiltskin?"

"I'm not letting my mother know what you mean to me," she found her voice was still shaky.

James only shook his head, speaking ever so softly, "my darling Regina," he caressed her jawline with his thumbs, "you don't have a choice."


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey guys sorry this took so long! My best friend surprised me by coming down to visit for my birthday and, naturally, we had way too much fun and stayed up way too late every night and I got basically nothing done hahaha! But here you are, another update :) enjoy! **

* * *

"Can I talk to you outside?"

"Regina".

"Now!" Her tone was more demanding and she shot Rumplestiltskin a threatening stare before she turned and left him with Henry and James hot on her heels. She pushed through the curtain separating them from the back of the shop and continued to swing the front door open and stood on the sidewalk outside with her arms folded over her chest.

Not many people had come down this way before the curse was broken and now that it was, the people avoided Rumplestiltskin like he was the plague. She knew they wouldn't be interrupted or easily overheard from where they were, "I am not putting you under a sleeping curse."

"Yes, you are."

"Are you insane?! James, you are not going to wake up!" Her voice was already raising in to a yell. Her arms were at her sides now, moving in gestures as she spoke, frustrated with such a suggestion.

"Of course I'll wake up, Regina. When I'm in there she will kiss me and everything will be fine, it worked once it will work again," he reached an arm forward to comfort her and she didn't pull away, but she didn't lean into it like she usually had.

Regina shook her head, "James I'm not even entirely sure that that will work," there was a great deal that no one knew about the sleeping curse, even the victims themselves weren't all that useful in giving information.

"What do you mean?"

"You aren't going to be there and neither will she. Just your souls will be there. Have you ever tried to kiss a soul?" She didn't know the answer but she couldn't risk losing him, especially not to her sleeping curse. The very thought made her feel sick.

James paused for a moment, he had never thought of that, "it's still worth a shot. If it doesn't work then you'll know for future reference."

"Oh you're just hilarious," she squinted her eyes slightly and leaned forward through her entirely sarcastic tone.

"Call it optimism," he shrugged lightly and met her stressed eyes.

"There is a big difference between optimism and stupidity, James."

"Even if it doesn't work in there she will kiss me when she returns," he knew Regina had no other argument than that she just didn't want him to go under. He knew he would win this argument if he just waited patiently. He didn't want to leave her here waiting for him to wake up, but they needed to get Snow and Emma back and they needed to get their message through to stop Cora.

"And what exactly makes you so sure that she will make it back here alive?" She folded her arms back over her chest, irritated by how determined he was.

"We always find each other," he couldn't help but smile hopefully.

"Yes and do you know how incredibly _annoying_ that has been to me over the years?" She closed her eyes and nodded slowly as the words came out before she opened them again to find his shoulders shaking with a silent laugh. She did not approve.

She was not exactly happy with his reaction and he could see the hidden worry for him behind her mask, "please Regina. I will ask Rumplestiltskin to make it for me but I would much rather have you make it," he paused and watched her shift her weight uncomfortably with her arms still folded over her chest, "I trust you to not do anything to it that could hurt me. I do not trust that man."

She nodded at his words and looked down at the ground, "you really want to do this?"

He nodded slowly, "yes," the worried expression on her face gave him pause. She really didn't want to let him go under, it was written all over her but he couldn't not see Snow and they couldn't not deliver their message and most of all, they couldn't send Henry in that deep again.

Regina dropped her arms limply to her side and looked across the street letting out a defeated sigh. He was dead set on going under and there was nothing she could do about it no matter how much she hated the idea. Acknowledging her loss she closed the distance between them wrapping her arms around his middle and resting her head on his chest, "promise me you're not going to just float away in there. Promise me you'll come back to me."

His arms instantly held her close and he nodded, "I promise," he kissed the top of her head lovingly before he laid his cheek along the side of her head, "I promise."

...

"What do you mean the old fashioned way?"

"You're about to join a quite distinguished club, Charming. Before such innovations as the apple, back when the sleeping curse first came to be, a more direct method was required," Rumplestiltskin held the spinning needle between his fingers as he explained, "through blood."

Regina stood straight as she listened, aiming to hide what she truly thought of this plan. This plan that was bound to come crashing down on top of them. She held the curse lightly in her left hand and took a tense breath as she came to realize how close he was to pricking his finger and falling asleep.

"By pricking one's finger on the needle of a spinning wheel, one falls under the spell," with that he turned to Regina and offered her the needle, "your majesty, you did his wife. I'm sure you'd like the honours," he waited as she left Henry's side and took the needle from him, shooting him a glare as she did so.

She held the needle in her fingers and stared at it momentarily as she came to terms with what she was about to do. She was about to send one of the only people she had ever loved in to a sleeping curse, one that she had concocted herself so there would be no doubts in its quality. She lifted both needle and vial to eye level and slowly placed the needle in to the curse watching it take hold and feeling James' eyes on her the entire time.

When the vial was empty she lifted the needle and sadly looked over it. As she bent down to place it on the wheel she contemplated pricking her own finger. She could deliver the message herself, granted Snow would not be pleased to see her instead of Henry, but she could do it. She would gladly do it to keep Henry from getting hurt any further and to keep James from having to suffer through it as well. She knew she would never be woken up, but really people would get over it. James would have Snow and Henry would have Emma if every thing went accordingly and things settled. She wouldn't have to worry about her mother hurting her. God knows after all she had done she deserved a sleep filled with dreams made of her own regrets.

It would be so easy, just a prick of the finger, "it's all yours," she looked up at Charming and by the look he gave her she was sure he had been ready to pull her away if she had made any move to prick her finger. The relief showed in him when she turned from it, she should have expected him to know what she was thinking, he had gotten quite good at it.

James watched her retreat back to her son before he eyed the spinning needle and rubbed his hands together to try and shake off some of the anxiety. Regina was safe from the wheel where she stood and that weight lifted off his shoulders. He took a deep breath as he got closer to the needle and moved his hand forward and was grateful for Henry's interruption, he wasn't ready yet.

"Good luck," he smiled and hugged him tight. He could feel the nervousness in his grandfather as he returned the hug with one hand in his hair and the other around his shoulders. He didn't want James to do it, he wanted to do it, he didn't want anyone else to have to go through that fear. The burns weren't so bad, as long as there was magic to heal them right away he felt he would be alright. He did see where James and his mother were coming from though, he just wished they didn't decide on this.

James smiled gently down at Henry, "it's gonna be alright," he truly didn't know if it was going to be alright. Things could go terribly wrong and he could be stuck in an endless sleep but he had faith. Faith that Snow would make it back alive and faith in Regina that she would keep him safe and work to wake him.

"How do you know?"

James looked up at Regina and found her anxiously playing with her fingers but standing tall and strong almost hiding the fact that her dark eyes were growing glossy with fresh tears. "Well," he reluctantly pulled his eyes from her and looked down at Henry and he sat down on the small bed holding Henry's hands, "how did you know Emma would save you after you ate the turnover?"

"I believed in her," he smiled weakly.

"The way Snow and I believed she'd come back to break the curse. That's the kind of faith that runs in our family," his words were not meant for only Henry, they gave himself confidence and it was likely that they gave Regina some sort of comfort as well. He watched as Henry lifted the necklace over his head.

"This helps control the flames in the room," he hung the necklace over James' bowed head, "it'll keep you safe."

The fact that Henry had given him his only comfort for his own sleep caused a lump to form in his throat, "I will guard it with my life," he assured the boy and gave his hands one last squeeze before he turned and walked back to Regina. She was barely holding it together, he knew she wanted to stay strong and that she didn't want Henry or Rumplestiltskin especially, to see her break. He offered her a sad smile as he stood up and silently invited her to come to him.

She cocked her head slightly and took a shaky breath before she all but ran to him, trying hard not to break in front of Rumplestiltskin and her son. She gripped his face between her hands and pulled herself up against him, savoring his touch before it was taken away. She tried to memorize what he tasted like when they kissed in case he didn't wake up and she soaked up the warmth his body provided when hers was pressed up against his before that too was taken away.

Rumplestiltskin watched curiously as his monster rushed in to what should be her enemy's arms to say her goodbyes with a heartbreaking kiss. The way they held on to each other, like if they were to let up on their hold in the slightest some great harm would come to them caught his full attention. _Interesting_.

The raw emotion that came from both of them caused his chest to tighten, he believed Regina was foolish for even trying to build something with the prince but now? Now he could see it. He could see the way they felt about one another, the inkling of love created between them. He didn't think she would be able to love again, having it ripped away so brutally the first time. He would have bet on it. Now he was curious on the outcome, he did not know the answer and that did not happen very often. He did not know who Charming would choose. His dear Snow White or perhaps his damaged but lovely Regina?

As James pulled her closer and she clung tighter he felt something switch inside of him. It was something he could not ignore no matter how hard he tried. He hadn't wanted to go under and leave her alone but with her goodbye kiss he suddenly felt overwhelmed by pain and and sadness at the thought he may never see her again. Much like what he had felt when he took Emma from Snow's arms to put her in the wardrobe. A love for her had suddenly risen in him that was so strong he wondered if it could break any curse.

She pulled herself up even harder for the last second before she let go of him and slowly backed up, reluctantly leaving the safety that was him. She didn't speak a word, fearing she would entirely lose her composure and the tears would fall without her consent. She kept a steady eye contact with James' piercing blue eyes as she backed up to Henry's side. She dared a glance at Rumplestiltskin giving him permission to start spinning, he kept his features schooled tightly but she had known him far too long to not read between the lines.

She could see the intrigue he was trying to hide, like a puzzle that had fascinated him and he was unable to finish it. She didn't know what it was exactly that had caught his attention but she believed it to be something to do with her and James. Her eyes quickly made their way back to James as she stood behind her son and gripped his small shoulders. He had started to sit back down, likely to help break his fall when he went under but his eyes never left her as he did, heartbreakingly so. Both broke the contact when the wheel began to spin and they moved their eyes to the cursed needle.

James stared at it, willing himself to prick his finger and push aside his strengthened feelings toward Regina just for now, just so he could focus on the curse. Taking a deep breath he raised his hand and neared the needle but paused, "when I awake I'll be in that fiery room?"

Rumplestiltskin stopped the wheel, "not exactly. That room is for those who have already awoken from the curse, return. You, however, are being put under for the first time."

He let out a frustrated huff, "then how will I know where to go?" He shot the question to Regina as well but didn't expect her to answer when he saw the way her features had softened with worry, "how the hell am I supposed to find a room with no door?" He fixed his eyes back on Rumplestiltskin.

"And that, dearie, is the conundrum we are all depending on you solving. Now I say this with the utmost sincerity, good luck," with that he began spinning the wheel once again.

James scoffed quietly and quickly looked over toward Henry and Regina one last time. He nodded subtly to Henry, saying a final goodbye before he looked back up to Regina. She tightened her grip on Henry's shoulder but the boy didn't seem to mind, what got to him was her small sad smile that she momentarily offered to try and reassure him that everything would be fine. It lasted only a moment before she could not longer hold it and the sadness washed over her figure once again.

He wanted hers to be the last face he saw before he went under. Reluctantly he moved his eyes to the needle and stared at it. _I can do this. I will wake up. Regina will find a way to wake me up_. With his faith in Regina strong in his mind paired with the image of her face he lifted his hand and pricked his finger, almost immediately feeling the effects.

She had been holding her breath as Charming neared the needle but she hadn't noticed until his body slumped on to the small bed and it was pushed out of her. She stood waiting, just waiting for his lifeless form to move again, to calm her erratic heart even though she knew it wouldn't. She couldn't move, she wanted to but her feet felt as though they were fixed to the floor as she stared at what she had done to the man she loved.


	39. Chapter 39

**Oh I am getting excited to write the next few chapters to you guys! Hahaha :) I hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

Red pulled out her vibrating phone from her pocket and smiled at the name that glowed on the screen before she put it up to her ear, "James what can I do for you?"

"It isn't James, Red."

She nearly hung up the phone right then but the sadness in her tone caused her to pause and before she could hang up Regina's voice came to her ear as if she knew what she was just thinking.

"Please don't hang up. I knew you wouldn't answer if you knew it was me. I know I don't deserve any favors from you-"

"No, you don't!" Her voice came off sharper than she had intended and the voice on the other end went silent. Regina was right, she wouldn't have answered the phone if she had known it was her, she didn't want to talk to her, she didn't want to hear anything. James was supposed to be with Snow and she didn't want to have any doubts on that and she knew that there would be if she were to talk to Regina. There was a long pause before her voice was heard again, it was rather shaky and broken, something she didn't catch when she had first started talking.

"I need someone to look after Henry. Just for a few hours. I uh...I need to figure something out. I know you don't trust me but I trust that you will keep him safe."

"Where is James, why can't he watch him?" She wasn't going to lie, the quietness of her voice and the fact that it was lacking all of its strength and bold nature had her concerned.

"That is something best not explained over the phone."

"What do you mean? Is everything alright?"

"Yes everything is...fine. I just need someone to look after Henry while I clear my head. If you are not willing do you perhaps know someone I can trust to look after him? I don't want him to be alone right now."

"No of course I'll take him," Regina's voice was verging on complete emotionless and it had her curious of what could do that to such a complicated woman, "I have nothing against Henry. It's you who I have something against. I will do this for Henry, not for you."

"I understand. Thank you, Red. I will send him by after the lunch rush."

Red pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it when the line went quiet. Something wasn't right. But then again, nothing was ever right about that woman. She continued to stare at the phone until Granny startled her from behind.

"Who was that?"

Red jumped at the sudden voice and pushed her phone back in her pocket, "Regina."

"What on earth could she possibly want?" The old woman still had mixed feelings toward Regina. She was grateful for her saving her life but she had caused so much pain to everyone around her as well.

Red shrugged, "she asked if I would keep an eye on Henry for a bit," she understood the doubtful and accusing look her grandmother shot her, "everything will be fine. I don't care what anyone says or thinks, she has changed. Just because none of us agree with who she is with doesn't mean we can ignore the fact that she has gotten better. She's not on some evil plot she just needs someone to look after her kid."

"I do hope you're right," Granny sighed as she spoke, putting her hands in the pockets of her apron she stopped mid turn, "oh I almost forgot!" She wrapped her hands around the small box and pulled it out, handing it to Red, "this was on the step this morning. I assume it's for you given the colour."

"Thank you," Red took the small box with a smile and waited for Granny to disappear in to the back before she sat on a stool and placed the box on the counter. The box was red and roughly the size of a hand and it was tied shut with a red ribbon, no card or name which only fueled her curiosity. After looking the box over and trying to guess what could be inside she tugged the ends of he ribbon and slid it off the box.

She gently lifted the lid off and then stopped in her tracks. Above a layer or red tissue paper used to hide the gift was a small rectangle of paper and written on it were only two words in an elegant penmanship that could only belong to Regina. Forgive me. Her lips tightened in to a straight line and her brow creased closer together. She was touched how she was trying to reach out but she didn't want to forgive her, she didn't want to grow to be on her side, Snow was her friend and Regina was Snow's oldest adversary.

She lifted the paper to her eye level to inspect the two words further before she carefully put it down next to the lid. As she folded back the tissue paper a smile tugged at her lips, "well damn it," she whispered under her breath and lifted the gift, spreading it over her fingers, forming it in to a circle and began examining it with a light laugh rising in her throat.

It was a simple bracelet. The chain was a dark graphite coloured metal and a red satin ribbon was delicately woven through every small link. Hung on the bracelet was a small bell and when Red shook her hand the bell rang softly which only widened her smile. Forgiveness was a lot to ask and she was not about to give her such but the peace offering had earned her a chance to explain.

"What's that?"

Red kept her eyes on the bracelet, "an inside joke," she unclasped the bracelet and made work of putting it on her wrist, "I have to go do something do you think you'll be okay without me for a little bit?" She stuck her arm out in front of her enjoying how the dark metal and the red ribbon contrasted her skin. She hummed a light laugh as she shook her wrist and the bell rang gently.

Granny watched her as she put the paper and ribbon back in the box and closed it, "as long as you're back before people start coming in for lunch," she folded her arms and looked over Red almost critically, slightly curious as to who had given her the bracelet that would make her react in such a way.

...

"I have previous engagements that I have to attend to. I would greatly appreciate it if you refrain from touching anything," his eyes dug in to her threateningly but it was wasted on her when she didn't so much as lift her head.

"I have no reason to touch anything in here."

"That may be," her current indifference to him was intriguing as she kept her gaze on Charming, "doesn't mean you won't touch something." He gave her one last curious look before he turned and limped out of the room. James had been asleep for hours now and Regina had become more worried than Henry. The relationship she had managed to build with that man baffled him and the fact that they had managed to hide such a strong bond between them from everyone, including him, impressed him.

The bell on the door rang as he pushed it open to leave, he stopped however when Red came to the door and stood in front of him waiting for him to move, "the shop is closed."

"I'm not here to see you. Regina called me," she stood slightly intimidated by what he could do to her.

"Yes I know, but if I recall correctly, she did not ask you to meet her here," he tapped his cane on the ground. There was no use in keeping her out so he stepped aside, "they are in the back. Careful not to touch anything dearie," he let the door swing shut behind her and continued on his way.

Silently, Red walked to the back of the shop and slowly poked her head through the curtain and surveyed the room. Henry was asleep on a chair and James was laying asleep on a small cot. When she laid her eyes on Regina however, she wondered if he was not actually sleeping. She didn't see her, she was lost in deep though as she stared at James, Red had never seen her so distraught.

She sat on the floor next to James with her elbows on the edge of the bed and held his right hand in both of hers, slowly running her thumb in small circles over his skin. Her mouth was set in a small frown and her dark eyes were glazed over and lacking any emotion but she could tell that she had been crying. Still unaware of her presence, Regina closed her eyes and brought her head down, resting it on James' hand intertwined between hers. Unable to watch anymore Red stepped forward silently and gently shook her wrist causing the bell to ring.

Regina lifted her head to the sound to find Red standing in the doorway with a cautious smile. Her eyes moved down to the girl's wrist where she found the bracelet she had gotten her and she let out a single laugh as she closed her eyes, "much better," she opened her eyes to meet Red's and did her best to smile through her current sadness.

Red shrugged, "I thought you were joking," she walked closer to Regina but the older woman didn't make any move to stand up, she kept a worried hold on James' hand, "I'm just happy you didn't actually put it on a collar," she smiled lightly at how Regina let an amused laugh shake her shoulders even when her eyes were filled with such turmoil.

"You told me I'd have to make you wear it. The only way to do that would be to put it on something shiny," she was grateful for the distraction from James but it didn't take away the sadness in her tone that she tried to cover with a smirk.

"Very funny," she nodded sarcastically and watched the taunting smirk fade from her face and the sadness return, "alright you said everything was fine over the phone which is why I haven't asked about James but the longer I stand here the more it seems completely not fine. What is wrong?" Her concern only grew when Regina averted her eyes to the floor and then back at James as she continued anxiously massaging his hand.

"Fine is a relative word I suppose. Nothing is wrong, but nothing is quite right either, it's just...fine."

"Regina what is going on?" She tried to catch her eyes but they were focused on James' face.

Regina closed her eyes and shook her head, "the idiot went under a sleeping curse."

Her voice was so quiet she almost didn't hear, "he did what?" She opened her eyes wide and stared at Regina. Pain contorted her features and when she opened her eyes they were brimming with tears, "why?!"

"Because we had to get a message through to Snow and Emma and we didn't want Henry to get hurt anymore than he had to," her voice was unsteady as the mental pictures from early that day flew behind her eyes.

"You did this?!" Red pointed at James, her hands were starting to shake.

Regina opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She squeezed Charming's hand tight and let her shoulder slump as she cocked her head, "yes." She had no other answer but the truth. Red started pacing and Regina reluctantly let go of James' hand as she stood up in front of her. "I had to do it! I had to make sure that he was going to be alright!" her head swiveled slightly as she followed Red's pacing.

"Regina! He's cursed! How is that making sure that he is alright?!" "If I didn't do it then he was going to get Rumplestiltskin to do it," Red stopped in her tracks and turned her head to look at her.

"This was all James' idea?"

"Yes, you really think I would come up with something so unpredictable?"

Red straightened her posture and fully faced Regina, "then why did you agree?"

"You know how he gets. Once he's fixed on something there is no throwing him off, I couldn't have changed his mind no matter how much I wanted to. I agreed to do it so that I knew that it was done right and that he would go in there with the best chance of coming out," she shook her head and felt the lump returning to her throat as she tried to swallow it back down, "I can't lose him, I do not trust Rumplestiltskin with his life," she shook her head once again all the while the thought of losing him pushed the tears to her eyes.

Red nodded understandingly. If she had been in Regina's position she would have likely done the same thing. It didn't mean she had to like it though. She looked over to James sleeping form, "have you tried?"

Regina jutted her chin forward slightly, "tried what?"

"Waking him. Have you tried it?" She hated to admit it to herself but Regina and James did have something between them, she didn't want to call it love but there was a chance. She straightened her neck to look at Regina again, her brow was knitted in confusion at the question.

"No. I can't wake him. Only true loves kiss can break this curse."

"Have you tried it?" Red's implication finally set in and Regina backed off, almost self consciously, "no."

"Why not?"

"Because Snow White is his true love. No matter how much it hurts I have to accept that," she had been pushing it to the back of her mind the entire day and saying it out loud caused her voice to crack with pain. She feared she would never be loved again and the idea of her finding a true love had long since left her head. What she had with James was as close as she was going to get. She had given him her heart all the while knowing he would never be able to give her his entirely. She could be happy with that, she was happy with it.

"You mean to tell me that in all this time the two of you have been together you haven't brought up the topic?" The way Regina dodged her eyes confirmed her suspicions. She took a step closer to Regina, "there's no harm in trying."

Regina smiled at her coldly and scoffed, "there is _plenty_ of harm in trying!" She threw her arms up in the air and then hugged them tightly around her middle in an attempt at comfort. Red said nothing, only cocked her head in a question, "if I kiss him and he doesn't wake up that only confirms that I am not and never will be the one he truly loves and that would hurt more than the sliver of hope I have that he could," she hated that she had just revealed her closest kept worry. She felt open and vulnerable, even more so than she had been all day.

She needed to find strength again. James and Henry had successfully whittled her down to a place where she had the freedom to find herself and she needed to do that. Find herself. She didn't know how but she had to try and build herself up again to the strong person she had been only this time she would do it differently. This time she would do it right.

Red watched her fidget with her fingers and hug herself tighter clearly wishing she could take back what she had just confessed. Regina looked as though she was waiting for her to pour acid on her raw skin and it sent a sharp pang through Red's heart. She couldn't blame her for waiting for the pain, from what she understood that was all she had ever really known. Red shook her head sympathetically, "you are really messed up in there aren't you?" she ducked her head down and looked up at Regina, offering her some sort of foot hold to gain some ground.

Regina looked at her, confused at first. Red offered her nothing but gentle sympathy despite her searching her face for the knife that would stab her in the back. After several moments of searching and finding nothing, Regina inhaled shakily and her features softened sadly, "you have no idea," she tried to laugh but it just made it sound full of sorrow.

She frowned at Regina as she stood in front of her tightening her grip around herself and staring at the floor. She ducked down further attempting to find Regina's troubled eyes, "you still want me to take Henry for a bit?" She only nodded, Red knew she didn't want to talk anymore but she had one more thing to say. She shook her wrist, jingling the bell, "hey," she smiled at how Regina's body shook in a small laugh.

Regina looked at the bracelet she was shaking to get her attention and laughed softly, "yes?" She met Red's steady gaze with uncertainty.

Red reached out and placed her hands on Regina's arms still wrapped around herself, "I'm rooting for you okay? Not you and Charming for obvious reasons, but I am rooting for you," she gave her arms a light squeeze as a weak smile pulled at the corner of her mouth. She let go of her arms and walked past her to where Henry was still fast asleep, "and I hate that you've made me like you again," knowing Regina couldn't see her face she grinned at the low laugh that escaped Regina despite the space she was in.


	40. Chapter 40

**I got a little carried away with this one hahaha I was having too much fun writing the end ;) It's been a little dark and sad these past couple chapters so I figured I should lighten it up a little bit at the end :) I'm looking forward to reading your reviews! **

* * *

Regina waited until she heard the door close behind Red and Henry before she turned her attention to James. She let out a long sigh as she walked slowly to his side, "you're a jack ass. You know that right?" She half expected him to laugh or at least smile. He was too still, it was unsettling.

She kneeled down next to him on the floor and gently picked up his hand, studying it, "you're starting to scare me James. I'm not in a good place right now, I don't know what I'm doing. I don't like not knowing what I'm doing," her eyes moved up from their hands and to his face. Her tears were threatening to fall.

It was peaceful, set in his permanent look of determination, "you look nice," she hummed softly, "I wish I knew that you were alright," she wanted so badly to see him move, to feel his comforting hold around her. She felt the tears roll down her cheek and she let go of his hand, carefully laying it down next to him, "you promised me you wouldn't leave me here, you promised you would come back to me," she studied his face, holding her breath for any movement as the tears fell faster down her face.

Careful not to hurt him, she crawled over him slowly, never once removing her eyes from his face. She pushed his arm closer to the wall so she could slide in next to him and rest her head on his shoulder. She softly rested her left hand over his chest and traced invisible patterns with her fingers to try and distract herself from the unsettling lack of breathing or heartbeat.

She drew in a shaky breath, "if I didn't know any better I would think you were dead," she had her chin tilted up so her eyes could focus on his face. She waited for anything, any movement, anything to settle her fears. "James, I don't know what to do," her voice was quiet and weak and the tears continued to fall onto his dark shirt, "I feel like I'm lost. I used to be so strong but now...I feel so helpless. Even when I was young I never felt this helpless. I guess it's the cut off from magic."

She shifted her weight, nuzzling closer to James, "twenty eight years was a long time to go without and I managed just fine but I had no other choice in the matter. But now? Now it's here and I can feel it, it's so tempting. You are lucky, you've never used it and I hope you don't," she lowered her chin and focused her eyes on her fingers as they moved over his chest, "I was so young," she squeezed her eyes shut as her shoulders started to shake from silent cries.

She had never wanted to use magic in the first place. Her mother used magic, she didn't want to become her mother. Rumplestiltskin had corrupted her young and innocent mind and used her as a piece in his games he would play. She knew she carried some of the blame as well. She had gone along, she had agreed and then somewhere along the way she lost herself. There had been a time where she had wanted to get out but she was too far in and had no one to help her so she stayed and buried herself deeper instead.

A sudden thought came to mind and she started to laugh in to him, "I'm sure you must have been thrilled to have joined the family. I was the mother in law from hell I'm sure," she took a heavy breath and then raised her eyebrows, "mind you George is not much better. The two of us are the reason the in laws have a bad name," she smiled lightly and laughed to herself. She tried to imagine what James would say if he were awake and how he would laugh. She laid her hand flat against his chest and watched how it remained perfectly still, no gentle rise and fall provided by his breath. Her smile faded and she shifted closer to him closing her eyes and focused on his smell, the only thing that hadn't faded, "I miss you."

...

Red tried the phone again but there was no answer, "stay here okay? I'll be right back, I'm gonna go see what she's doing," she waited for Henry to nod before she smiled and stepped out of her red car. Regina had said only a couple hours and when she didn't hear from her she didn't think anything of it. She liked Henry and it wasn't like he was a handful to look after but when the sun started to fall and the sky was painted pink she became a little concerned over what had kept Regina.

She opened the door slowly and met Rumplestiltskin's gaze as he lifted his head to the sound of the bell. He was polishing something, she didn't really care what it was, "Regina here?"

"She's in the back," he wiped his hands on the rag and dropped it on the counter, "asleep," he smirked lightly at the questioning look Red gave him. Under any other circumstances he would have awoken her but he was truly intrigued by her and James' relationship. He had stood next to them for several minutes, studying them as they slept but couldn't bring himself to wake her. He didn't want his view of her to soften any more than it had and he knew it would if he had woken her and saw the sadness come back to her features.

Red shook the question from her head, she wasn't in the mood to get in to something with him so instead she walked to the back keeping her eyes on him until she disappeared through the curtain. She glanced over her shoulder to see if he had followed and when he didn't she turned her head to where James was asleep and found Regina curled up next to him.

Her features were stuck in a soft sadness that pulled at Red painfully and her hand laid flat and open against his chest and her head rested heavily on his shoulder. Red bent down so she hovered over the floor, balancing on her toes as she reached forward and gently held Regina's arm, "Regina," she didn't stir and her breaths remained steady and slow, "Regina," she said it a little louder and gave her arm a light squeeze before Regina took a deep breath through her nose slowly waking up.

"Red?" Her face contorted in a tired and confused question, "what time is it?" Her voice was rough from sleep.

Red only shrugged, "I don't know, it's later," she laughed softly but it stopped when Regina gently rubbed her face in to James' chest and sadly listened for a heartbeat that wasn't there, "Henry is in my car. Do you want me to get him?"

She exhaled slowly, still finding it unsettling how there was no sign of life in James, "no that's alright. I'll take him home..." She trailed off in thought. Would he even want to go home? They had grown much closer since the curse had broken but after the day they'd had she wasn't sure if anything had changed.

Red watched as Regina started to get up, using her own muscles rather than pushing herself up using his body as support. She moved slowly, careful not to touch him as if he were to break and then she sat on the edge of the bed with her feet on the floor next to Red rubbing the sleep from her face, "did you try it?"

She gave a quick small smile before it instantly faded and she turned her head to look at Charming, "no," the word came out in a rather defeated sigh. She registered the movement of Red standing up but she kept her eyes fixed on James, willing him to wake up.

She wanted Regina to find her footing, she wanted her to pick up the pieces and build herself back up again mostly because she missed the fiery arrogance that followed her wherever she went. She pushed her hand out, smiling at how the bell jingled from the motion, "come on."

Regina looked at her hand and then back up at her, "I can stand up on my own you know."

Her low and criticizing tone had returned and it only made Red grin, "there you are. I thought we'd lost you in there somewhere," she put her hands on her hips and looked down at Regina who was giving her a half hearted smirk.

...

"James?!" Henry called through the roaring fire as he shielded his face with his arm.

Hearing the boy's voice shot panic through him, "Henry?!" He ran over to the middle of the room, the sound of the fire almost deafening, "what are you doing here?"

"I needed to see if you were alright!"

James nodded, "I'm fine but you need to go! You can't come any deeper, you'll get burned," he had to yell to be heard but his anxiety for Henry was easily registered.

"I don't know how!"

"You have to wake up Henry!" He was happy to see him, to see something other than flames, but he didn't want to see him there in the fire. He saw the hesitance in Henry, he didn't want to leave him alone here and he didn't blame him but he couldn't let him stay either. He wished he could walk forward and hold him, "I need you to wake up, I'm alright, I'll be okay."

Henry nodded stiffly, he had to wake up, he had to. The fire was hot and he could feel the beginning of a burn forming on his arm but slowly the heat began to disappear. He looked up at James and saw the relief in his face as he nodded in approval.

James watched him begin to fade away, "good boy. I'll see you soon okay?" He could feel his chest tighten at how Henry was looking at him, "tell your mother I love her," he tried to yell over the sound of the flames but his voice would not cooperate and it came out unsteady and full of pain. He didn't even know if Henry had heard.

"I will!" He nodded and called over the roar and watched his shoulders drop in relief before he woke up.

Henry shot upright in his bed with a start, his heart racing and his breathing frantic. He scanned his eyes around his room trying to figure out where he was and he began to relax as he recognized his surroundings.

"Henry!"

His relaxation was cut short when his mother's panicked cry cut sharply through the air, shooting fear in to him, "mom!?" He shot out of bed, running for his door and nearly tripping over his feet. He gripped the door frame with one hand and swung in to the dimly lit hallway, his mother looked beyond terrified as she searched for him, "mom what's wrong?" He ran up to her and she met him in the middle with wide eyes.

"Oh you're here," the panic was still present in her voice as she breathed out the whisper and fell to her knees running her shaking hands over her son. The way she had called his name had scared even herself but the nightmare felt so real she couldn't tell if it had really happened or not. "You're here," she pulled him in to her roughly and held him tight, the image of her mother crushing his small heart to dust as he fell to the floor was scorched in to her mind.

"Mom what's wrong? You're scaring me," he could feel her body was shaking in his arms as he gripped the back of her silk pajama shirt. He felt her pull back abruptly and stare at him, her eyes darting back and forth between his as though she was trying to see if it was really him, "mom?"

She could see that she was making him nervous but she had to be sure, "yes?" She tried to keep her voice relaxed but it was strained and tainted with fear. Her eyes followed her hand as she lifted it and hesitantly put it on his chest. She was almost scared of what she would feel.

"What is wrong?" He watched her face and felt her touch his chest lightly, what ever she had felt it had erased her frightened expression. Her light touch grew heavier as the tension in her shoulders was released and she closed her eyes as she let out a relieved sigh.

"Nothing," she shook her head and kept her eyes closed and her hand over his heart, "just a dream," she let the beating of his heart calm her down, she could feel it, it was safe, no one had taken it.

Henry stood awkwardly for a moment but the pieces started to fall in to place and he covered her hand with both of his, "it's still in there," he smiled, "your mother isn't here, she didn't take it." Her eyes flashed open at the mention of her mother and he saw the fear in them once again.

"I won't let her hurt you Henry," she shook her head and kept her voice low, "even if it kills me," her voice nearly gave out and she searched her son's face in a desperate plea for him to know she meant every word.

He nodded in reply, not wanting to play the scenario in his head of her dying for him, "I talked to James," he moved to change the subject.

"How do you mean?"

"Just a minute ago, when I was sleeping and I was in that red room," he watched her features soften significantly. He knew she missed him and wanted to know if he was alright, he was enjoying seeing her soft side, "he says that he's alright," he offered and she smiled, "and he says that he loves you."

Regina let out a single sad laugh before she lifted her hand to her lips and smiled, "thank you Henry," she let another soft laugh slip out and lowered her fingers from her lips, "if you see him again will you tell him I love him too?"

"Sure," Henry nodded and squeezed his hands around his mother's a little tighter while it remained over his heart. "Hey, so...I've noticed that whenever you feel sad or scared," he paused as Regina tightened her lips and dropped a corner in to a frown, sadly admitting that she was more human than people had thought. She didn't protest it so he continued, "that James holds you tight and it makes you feel better. So I was wondering," the tears had started to well up in her eyes, "if you wanted me to do that? Until James wakes up?"

"My sweet, sweet boy," she smiled warmly up at him and then her brow creased in a sadness she tried to force back down, "I would like that very much," despite her best efforts her throat tightened and the last words came out quietly and broken. She couldn't keep the laughter down, however, when Henry let go of her hand and simultaneously lunged at her with open arms effectively knocking her backwards from her knees.

She adjusted herself so she sat on the floor with her legs curled beside her and she held on to Henry, burying her face in to his neck and closing her eyes. The insightfulness and kindness of his offer melted her heart and the tears that had pooled in her eyes broke free as she closed them tightly.

"How's this?" He had his small arms wrapped tightly around her neck and the warmth her body provided felt nice and he could see how she found comfort in being held in such a way.

"It's perfect. I'm feeling better already."

"Good," he pulled his head back and kissed her cheek before he rested it back on her shoulder and leaned against the side on her head, "I don't want to kiss you like James kisses you so you're going to have to settle for that," he giggled softly in to her as her body shook with a growing laughter.

She gave him one last squeeze before she pulled away, laughing hard as she wiped the tears from her face that were now from both crying and laughing. Regina shifted around so she sat cross legged in front of Henry and took a breath that she only laughed through, "how about we don't go back to bed? How about we have some fun and forget about everything else?"

Henry nodded enthusiastically, "okay!" She was all about rules and now she was throwing them all out the window and he wasn't going to pass that up. He figured they both needed to forget for a little while anyway.

"Alright," she grinned and wiggled slightly to straighten her posture and dropped her hands in her lap, "what do you want to do?"

Henry paused, he wanted to ask her to do it but he didn't want to upset her, "um...I really want to see something can you please not freak out?"

Regina shook her head curiously, "I'll do my best."

"Can you take my heart out?" He could see her body tense and watched her swallow roughly in an attempt to stay calm, "I want to know what it looks like and what it feels like to not have it in there. I trust you," he waited patiently as Regina weighed out the pros and cons of what he was asking.

She didn't quite understand why someone would want to have their heart taken out but there was no real harm in doing so. She had only ever taken hearts to cause harm to people or to control them, never for just plain curiosity. "I can't do it without magic," she shook her head gently and shrugged.

"Well we are dropping the rules tonight, right? So I'll let you use magic tonight too," he crossed his legs to mirror his mother's position and shuffled a little closer so their legs were touching.

Regina smiled at the idea, she could use a little magic to lift her spirits. Without a second thought she flicked the light on in the hallway and a laugh rose in her throat as she watched how Henry's face lit up in wonder.

"Whoa! Can you teach me that?!"

"Maybe," she laughed softly at his reaction. If he was this excited over a simple trick she was looking forward to the rest of the night, "you sure you want me to do this?"

Henry nodded eagerly and watched the spark return to his mother's fiery eyes as she lifted her hand closer to him, "wait!" Regina stopped and looked at him. Her eyes hadn't changed and she wasn't at all offended or worried, "it goes back in right?"

She only laughed softly, "of course it does."

"Okay good! Then continue," he nodded his permission and kept his eyes locked on his mother's, he jumped slightly when her hand swiftly pushed in to his chest.

"You okay?" She ducked her head down and smiled, letting him know he could still change his mind.

He nodded, "yeah, just feels weird," he took a deep breath, never breaking eye contact. With a quick tug, Regina was holding his heart gently in her fingers, "whoa!"

Regina held it carefully in her hand, admiring the strong and steady beat of her son's glowing heart. It was much smaller than the ones she had previously taken but this one was precious to her and she took great care in holding it. She lifted her eyes from the heart to Henry who was leaning forward fascinated by it all, "you want to hold it?"

"Really?!" He grinned up at her and nervously lifted his hands as she offered it to him. It was heavier than he expected and he could feel the magic surrounding it. He felt a little emptier inside but if he hadn't have watched her pull it out he wouldn't have known it was missing.

Regina watched his fingers spin his heart carefully in his hands, "you want to see something neat?" She held her hands out in front of her as Henry grinned and nodded as he gave her back the heart. Regina held it between her hands and started speaking causing Henry to echo her words, "my name is Henry and I am the one who stole the last brownie from the jar," she grinned wildly as Henry smacked his hands over his mouth.

"How did you do that!?" He laughed loudly and pointed at the heart. Regina was laughing along and he was baffled by how his mouth had moved without his consent.

Regina only continued playing, "I ate it and then I blamed it on James. I tried to fool my mother but clearly that hasn't worked. I am so going to pay for it," she chuckled when Henry threw his head back in a greatly amused laugh.

"Mom! I didn't do it! It was James!" He held his stomach as he laughed until he couldn't breathe.

Her cheeks started to hurt from smiling and laughing but she continued through her laughter, "my mother doesn't believe me and now she's going to make me dance," she laughed as Henry echoed her words unwillingly and then started shaking his head.

"No! No no no! Mom!" He laughed uncontrollably when his limbs moved on their own volition in a spastic dance. He threw his head back and laughed as his body was spun around in front of her. "Mom!" He laughed out the name as his arms wiggled in front of him without his control, "oh wait! Can you make me fly?!" she had him running in circles around her now.

Regina laughed, still holding his heart in her hands, "puppets don't fly," she smirked playfully.

Henry let out a hearty laugh, "I'm not a puppet!"

"I am a puppet," she stated simply through a grin as she put the words in Henry's mouth. She made her son run another circle around her as he laughed before she released him and let him sit back down.

Henry sat down panting through his endless laughter, "that was so much fun! Can you put it back now? You're making me tired," he rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Of course," her laughter rang pleasantly through the air and she gently pushed Henry's heart back in to his panting chest where it belonged, "there. Safe and sound," she patted his chest before she leaned back, still laughing. "I know!" she gasped playfully and grinned.

"What?" and then he heard the music start to play downstairs and he turned his head over his shoulder as it got louder. When he turned back to his mother she was standing with a hair brush in her hand.

"Your microphone dear sir," she bent low at the waist in a bow and stretched out her arm, handing him the brush.

Henry scrambled to his feet and took the brush, "why thank you my queen," the playfulness in her eyes was unlike anything he'd ever seen, even when they had played out their water fight on Main Street. As the chorus of the song started to play, Regina whipped out a second hair brush from behind her back and started singing along loudly and flipped her hair from her eyes.

Henry had never heard his mother sing aside from the soft lullabies she would sing when he was little but that was so long ago. She was pretty good. Deciding to throw it all to the wind he pulled his brush up to his mouth and sang along as well, bending down and forward so their faces were close together. He knew his singing voice wasn't the best but the way his mother's face lit up when he joined her made him forget and he gave it his all.

Regina pivoted around Henry and backed up toward the stairs with him following her. She turned and ran down several stairs and then stopped and turned abruptly to sing a few lyrics to Henry who nearly ran in to her. To her delight he copied her and ran ahead of her and then stopped to sing.

They alternated as they made their way down the stairs, perfectly timed for as they hit the bottom of the stairs and they both threw their hands up bouncing and dancing to the beat during a blaring guitar solo. It was quite the sight to he seen, mother and son dancing and laughing in their pajamas in the middle of the night with the music blasting.

On cue with the music, Regina stopped and bent over toward Henry, singing into her hairbrush, and closing her eyes as she hit the longer and louder notes. He laughed as she sang her part, hitting every note perfectly as he listened intently and waited for his turn.

When she finished her verse he picked up where she left off and backed in to the living room. Every so often she sing a couple words in harmony with him and lean in close which made him laugh as he sang. He jumped on the couch, gaining height on his mother, something he would have never done before but now she didn't care, she only tilted her head up to look at him as she sang with him.

At the second and longer guitar solo Henry turned and jumped off the back of the couch and ran in to the dining room sliding to a stop in his sock feet right in the middle, facing the entryway. He stuck the brush in the waistband of his pajama bottoms and started playing air guitar while Regina danced in front of him, laughing carelessly. Henry leaned back and played his imaginary guitar as though it were really carrying a tune and Regina flicked her finger, providing him with an actual guitar.

Thrown off by the sudden change in weight, he let out a small yelp and fell backwards on to the floor. Regina nearly keeled over in laughter before she waved the guitar away and floated her son off the ground and toward her through a contagious laugh. Henry spun around in the air laughing over the music. Regina set him down in front of her and took his hand and spun him around her finger a couple times before taking his other hand and dancing with him.

She wished she could have been this carefree over the ten years she had had him, it would have made things much easier in the long run. She shrugged it off though, focusing on how she was doing it now and enjoying it. She twirled him around again and she ducked under his reaching arm as he twirled her as well. Both were laughing and both had entirely forgotten of any darkness in their lives as they danced their way to the kitchen.

"Mid night snack!" Regina called over the notes of the second song beginning to play. To her pleasure she heard Henry cheer in agreement. When she turned to face him he threw her a wooden spoon to replace her brush and she began singing again, slowly creeping up toward her laughing son as she did so. When it hit the chorus both of them bursted out, loudly singing along, not caring how they sounded.


	41. Chapter 41

**This is another longer chapter but I'm not going to be able to update again until awhile after the weekend so this one should keep you all busy a little longer ;) Emma and Snow are baaaaaaaack! Hahaha enjoy! :) **

* * *

Regina woke up to music still playing throughout her home, it was loud but she had turned it down a little during the night so she and Henry could hear each other speak. She was confused at first as to why she was laying twisted on the couch but slowly the memories of their night came back and she started laughing quietly. She scanned the room as she sat up and stretched the sleep from her muscles and found pillows strewn everywhere from the pillow fight Henry had started.

She found Henry laying on the floor next to the fireplace with various limbs propped up with different pillows. Taking great care not to wake him, she tiptoed past him with a smile and slowly turned the knob on the stereo turning down the music until it went silent. She made work of picking up the scattered pillows and putting them back where they belonged, leaving the ones Henry was using before she silently padded to the kitchen.

Henry woke up slowly and rolled lazily on to his back with a long sigh. It had been the first night in too long that he hadn't been scared awake by his nightmares and it felt good. Without warning his stomach growled loudly and with a small laugh he rolled back on his stomach and pushed himself off the floor, heading toward the kitchen with a yawn. When he rounded the corner in to the kitchen he found his mother sitting cross legged on top on the island counter with a bowl of cut fruit and his book.

"Good morning," she beamed at him and popped a strawberry in her mouth, smiling warmly as she chewed.

"Morning," he walked up to her and rested his chin on his folded arms as he rested them on the counter, "what are you doing?" He glanced at the book. He hoped she wasn't trying to find information on anyone to use against them, he doubted it though judging by how she was changing and by the smile she was giving him.

Regina shrugged and looked at the book, "I was just reading it again," she pushed another piece of fruit in to her mouth, "it's very one sided. But I guess you're not supposed to see the villain's side in a story about happy endings," her voice trailed off as she ran her fingers lightly over a watercolor illustration of herself.

Henry watched uncomfortably as she lost herself in thought, she had never gotten her happy ending. It was always taken from her, always. Watching her, he felt guilty because he too had pushed her away and took yet another happy ending from her. He never knew her story, he knew everyone's story but he had never taken the time to learn hers anywhere past her being the evil queen. His guilt dug deeper now because of how wrong he had been about her, evil was her fragile facade and now it was practically gone, leaving her gentle and loving nature to be shown, "mom?" She was brought abruptly out of her thoughts by his voice and she blinked, looking back at him.

"Yes?" She smiled lightly.

"Can you tell me your story?"

Regina hummed quietly and dropped her eyes to her hands, "I'm afraid it's a rather dark story," she forced a sad smile to pull at the corner of her mouth.

"Can you tell me anyway?" He kept his chin on his arms and watched hopefully as she shook her head, her hair bouncing gently with the movement.

"No," she drew out the word in a sad whisper through a forced smile, "it's a long and dark tale best saved for another time."

Henry sighed through his nose, "can you promise to tell it to me though? When things calm down?"

Regina nodded stiffly, "yes," she smiled down at him before turning her head to the book and looking over her illustrated self once more and then closed the book tight. She sat with her hand over the cover for a moment as she looked over it thoughtfully, wishing things had gone different. Taking a deep breath, she turned her full attention back to Henry, "come on," she moved so her legs hung over the counter, "we've got a busy day ahead of us," she slipped down and squeezed his shoulder as she walked past him, "hungry?"

"Starving!"

...

"Regina!"

His words sounded almost panicked, a tone she had never heard escape him. She walked up to the well, her face clearly showing her fear. Faith was a hard thing for her to grasp, she had to try, she had to believe her mother wouldn't come through. I can do it for Henry. Please don't let it be her. Please let me be doing the right thing. She buried her fear when she reached the edge of the well and looked down into the green light swirling and flashing from within it. Almost hesitantly she hovered her hands over the well and tried to prepare herself for what she knew very well she could not prepare for.

Henry watched, relieved that she was going to stop it but as the green rose to her hands that relief turned to horror. He could not pull his eyes away from his mother as her body shook and convulsed as the magic tore through her. This was nothing like the magic she had used the night before. His feet were weighted to the ground and his terror only heightened when the magic pulled her arms out as she absorbed it.

Rumplestiltskin couldn't help but cringe at the sight. Lifting away all that power would be hard for anyone well practiced in magic let alone some one who had kept themselves from using it for a lengthy period of time. Regina was powerful, she was right up there with himself and Cora but he didn't know if she could absorb that much power and still live to tell about it.

The magic ripped through her almost painfully, exhausting her. She felt her chest tighten and her heart start to pound as she fought for air but was denied. Just when she felt as though she was going to die, it ended abruptly and she filled her lungs with a hoarse and desperate gasp for air as she was pushed back and fell to the ground, unable to gather the energy to stand. She supported her weight with her arms, unable to move her legs as she watched Henry with her chest heaving.

"No!" Henry ran forward toward the well but stopped just short of it and his mother, afraid of what he'd find.

Rumplestiltskin kept his gaze strictly on Regina, even when Henry had run in front of him, he didn't even blink. He was shocked to see her breathing, weak and tired as she fought for air but alive and breathing nonetheless. There was almost concern for her in his eyes. He had greatly underestimated her current strength. _You are a powerful one aren't you._

"I'm sorry Henry," her voice cracked unsteadily as the tears started to pool in her eyes. Her breathing was audible, sharp, and shallow, "I'm sorry," she felt as though she had failed him. She didn't know if she had gotten the barrier removed in time, if she had killed anyone in the portal in the process or if she had in fact saved them. No one emerged from the well and she was too exhausted to move, she turned her gaze to the ground.

The forest was silent except to the sound of Regina trying to catch her breath and the air grew tense around them. Henry watched the well, begging for Emma and Snow to emerge. Maybe he was wrong, maybe Cora did get them. Then a hand gripped the side of edge of the well.

Rumplestiltskin leaned forward slightly, anticipating Cora to emerge. He was on edge and waiting to use magic if provoked. When the mess of blonde hair showed itself he couldn't help but feel relieved, frustrated that he was wrong, but also relieved.

"Mom?" Henry spoke quietly in disbelief as he watched Emma lift herself out of the well with Snow close behind.

"Henry!"

"Mom!" Henry ran to Emma and wrapped his arms around her neck tightly as she returned the gesture around his middle.

"I missed you!" Emma could cry at the sight of her son and she held him tight.

"I missed you too," his voice was muffled into her body.

"I missed you so much!" She tightened her grip and felt Snow join them and wrap herself around the both of them.

Regina hadn't regained enough strength to turn around to look at them but the sound of their voices and the look on her son's face was confirmation enough. She stared at Rumplestiltskin, giving him a look of 'we nearly killed them' mixed with the shock that they had made it past her mother. He only glanced at her, not entirely pleased with how he had been wrong and then turned and made his way back town the path.

It was then that Regina did her best to stand, her body was weak and she remained bent at the waist, bracing herself against a large tree. She was glad she didn't have killing Emma and Snow after promising Henry she'd help them on her conscience. She was not, however, exactly thrilled at their arrival.

Snow pulled away from Henry and Emma to take in the scene around them. Rumplestiltskin was walking away, Red was waking up from being knocked out and Regina? She looked like she'd just gone through hell as she weakly leaned against a tree fighting to catch her breath, "what's going on?" she looked around once more, "what happened?"

"She saved you," Henry turned to Regina while he still clung to Emma's waist, "she saved both of you."

Regina was touched at how her son explained it and she pushed her hair back from her eyes. Emma looked shocked and entirely grateful but Snow only looked her over in disbelief.

Snow stared at her step mother, the woman who was out for her heart could not have possibly just saved their lives. Not unless there was something in it for her, but she knew that there was nothing that Regina wanted more than her suffering.

"Thank you!" Emma gasped and clung to Henry. She didn't know why she did it, she didn't care, she had done it and that is what mattered.

"You're welcome," Regina stood up straight against the tree and still fighting to gain her strength. She looked over to Snow and her eyes hardened slightly at the doubtful and guarded look on her face. She didn't expect her to run in to her arms and give her a box of chocolates but some sort of acknowledgement, a nod even, would have been appreciated.

"You okay?!" Red ran up to them and hugged Snow breaking the growing tension between her and Regina.

Snow hugged her back and laughed excitedly before she remembered James, "where's my husband? I need to find him!" She pulled away from Red and watched her anxiously as she turned and greeted Emma. If she had looked at Regina she would have seen the discomfort and pain in her expression at the title of husband as she averted her eyes up to the sky but she had missed it entirely. Quickly she ran off with Red, leaving Emma and Henry with Regina.

Emma stepped down from beside the well and walked over to Regina all the while holding on to Henry. The woman looked utterly exhausted and hurt as she supported her full weight against the tree, leaning forward slightly with her arms hanging uselessly at her sides. There was almost no remnants of the Regina she had left behind when she was sucked to the Enchanted Forest. "Um, your mom, she's uh," she wasn't all to sure what to say about Cora, she didn't know Regina's relationship with her but she was listening intently and without any daring or threatening expression that had previously been painted on her face for as long as Emma had known her, "she's a piece of work, you know?" She was caught off guard by the subtle smile that pulled at Regina's mouth.

"Indeed I do," she nodded, still leaning against the tree, "welcome back," she smiled and whispered tiredly.

"Thanks," Emma panted and rested her head on top of Henry's, pulling him in closer.

Regina let out a deep breath and leaned her head against the tree, "is she still alive?" She was surprised by how tired her voice sounded.

"Yeah," she huffed and watched curiously as the fear and concern slowly contorted Regina's features. She had known her to be untouchable and hard, nothing could get to her but in the few minutes she had been back Emma could see that she had changed over their time being gone, "she really did a number in you didn't she?"

Regina hummed through a small smile as she exhaled and lowered her eyes to the forest floor, "we all have our pasts Miss Swan," her voice was distant and clearly indicated her desire to move to another topic of discussion.

"Yeah well you have one _hell_ of a past!" She laughed lowly and nodded her head.

"That I do," she nodded and smiled at the blonde and then moved her eyes to Henry. He hadn't stopped smiling since Emma had come through and he hadn't let go of her either, she could only hope that he wouldn't leave her alone again. The memory of loneliness instantly reminded her of James and she took a deep breath and pushed herself off the tree and ran her fingers through her son's hair affectionately, "we should get going."

Emma nodded and walked in step with Regina. The way she walked was different, it wasn't as arrogant or threatening as she remembered but it was still just as proud even through her tired pain. She suddenly felt a little concerned for her as she focused hard on the simple task of walking, "Regina?" Her bright eyes were met with strikingly dark ones at the call of her name, "are you okay?" another sincere smile pulled over the woman's mouth.

"I'll be fine, dear. It was a lot of magic to take care of in one go. Especially seeing as how I haven't been using any lately," her breathing had steadied but her body was tired and she fought for balance but it was beginning to come back to her.

"You still haven't been able to use magic?"

"Hmm? Oh, no I can use magic just fine. I just haven't," she stated it as if it was common knowledge and that it was no big deal when she knew very well that Emma believed it to be a huge deal considering she had been told all about her magic.

"She promised me she wouldn't," Henry chimed in with a proud grin.

Emma looked down at him and then back at Regina who had her head turned down and was smiling at Henry, "I'm sorry!" It was not an apology, it was a statement to get her attention. She stopped in her tracks, she had a hard time believing any of it considering Regina had wanted her gone only months ago, "this doesn't make any sense. What the hell has happened to you?"

Regina had stopped as well when Emma did and she looked directly at the blonde, letting her grief show for a split second, "too much," with that answer she began walking again, letting her head hang slightly.

Emma didn't know what to say to that. She watched Regina walk away, hands in her coat pockets and the straight and proud posture barely there. He attention moved to Henry as he nodded his head.

"That's true," his mother had gone through too much.

Emma started walking again and rubbed her hands over Henry's back. She was rather intrigued by this new, more human Regina and she was going to need a whole lot more of an explanation than 'too much' but it was crystal clear that Regina had no intention of explaining anything just yet.

...

"Regina!"

She lifted her head to the sound of her name to find Red running toward her. She lifted her eyebrows in a question and made a point to ignore Snow's presence. Her physical strength had returned but she was still tired from the effort it had taken.

Red pointed over her shoulder, "my car won't start."

Regina gave her a look of disbelief and then looked over to Snow who was standing completely unimpressed with her arms crossed over her chest, "oh you have _got_ to be kidding me!"

"Unfortunately no," she opened her mouth in a pleading smile, waiting for her to remove her eyes from Snow's.

Regina sighed through her clenched jaw, "fine," she took a quick glance at Red before she pulled her keys out of her pocket and walked over to her car. She opened the passenger side door and flipped the seat forward, granting access to the back seat of her car. She was certain this was some sort of sick joke planned and executed by Rumplestiltskin just to push her buttons.

Emma ducked in first and Henry followed close behind and Regina noted at how Red stood next to her, claiming the front seat and she was grateful for that. She did not want to spend the drive sitting next to Snow.

"I'm not getting in there with you," Snow shook her head as if it were a joke but Regina only shrugged.

She smirked and lifted her left hand and wiggled her fingers, "run along then dear, we'll meet you there," turning around, she walked around the front of her car and got into the driver seat. She closed the door and turned the key in the ignition and waited for Snow to get in the car.

Making no attempt to hide her displeasure, she rolled her eyes and got in to the black vehicle. She could only see Regina's eyes in the rear view mirror but she glared at their intensity all the same. They stared at each other until Red closed her door and clicked her seatbelt in to place and only then did Regina put the car into gear and remove her eyes from the mirror and on to the road.

Snow started to remember Regina's relationship with James and she felt a pang vibrate through her chest. She had not seen any hints in Regina leading her either way so she could only hope that they had resolved what ever feelings they had had for each other. She looked out her window and watched the trees rush by, she was willing to admit that she was grateful that Regina was driving well over the speed limit.

Regina drove fast, she wanted to get out of the enclosed space with Snow sitting so close to her. More importantly though, she wanted James awake.

"So," Red broke the tense silence, "people were complaining all morning at the diner on how they got next to no sleep because of the blasting music coming from the former mayor's lovely home in the middle of the night," she was entirely relaxed and the question she asked could be heard only through her tone.

Emma and Snow looked at each other, both of them wondering the same thing. How was it that Red was so friendly toward Regina? Not to mention the the words 'former' and 'mayor' being placed together and it not phasing Regina in the slightest.

Regina started to smile and it only grew as Henry started to giggle softly, "warding off nightmares," she let out a gentle laugh as the night's memories played back in her head.

Emma couldn't recall a single time she had heard Regina laugh. Not once. She didn't think it possible actually but she was pleasantly surprised at how the sound seemed to fit her so well. It was warm and soft, bringing a smile to Emma's face that she couldn't stop as she looked between Regina and Henry. Clearly they had started to mend their broken relationship.

Snow was not so easily moved, Regina had done too much to her to let herself believe that she was doing this all for no reason. She rested her elbow on the side of the car and put her fingers over her lips as she looked over her stepmother. She knew for a fact that she didn't want to be in the same space as her but her previous aggression toward her was no where to be found, displeasure yes and loathing yes but aggression? No. She was different, she was softer and more accessible more like she was when the both of them were younger and she had cared for her.

She had loved Regina once. She was her mother and she took care of her, carefully hiding her pain from her. Throughout most of her life Regina had been at her side and she had been completely oblivious to the woman's growing hatred toward her as her pain bubbled inside her. She saw the happiness play in her eyes as she laughed with Henry but it faded visibly when they paused over her own before they focused ahead of her.

"Regina?" She removed her hand from her mouth and even though she didn't remove her eyes from the road she knew she was listening carefully, "why didn't you just tell me that you were so unhappy? I could've talked to my father, we could have tried to figure something out. We could have avoided this whole thing if you had just _told_ me."

Regina didn't bother to look at her, "you couldn't have done anything," the words were bitter and sharp, "we could have avoided this whole thing if you had kept my secret."

"That is _not_ fair, Daniel was not my fault," she shook her head slowly but was suddenly thrown forward as the car screeched to a halt. Her hands flew in front of her and the seatbelt dug into her, the movement more than startled her as she gasped for air and adrenaline ran through her body.

"What the hell, Regina?" Emma was enthralled in the conversation between her and Snow and wished she had known more on what they were talking about. For example, who was Daniel to Regina that she reacted so viciously to Snow speaking of him.

When the car came to a full stop, Regina threw it in to park and spun around to face Snow in one swift movement, "Daniel was _all_ your _fault_!" Her voice was tight with anger and heartbreak, "I have only _ever_ asked _one_ thing of you, and you couldn't do it! One _simple_ thing, and you couldn't do it and because of that he was _killed_!" Her voice was threatening to crack as her eyes bored holes in to Snow, "he was killed right in front of me, and I could do _nothing_," she shook her head once as the last word came out in a cold whisper.

Giving her one last hard stare, Regina turned back straight in her seat and pushed her head against the head rest as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, running her fingers through her dark hair and holding them there. The memories of it were permanently burned into her mind, never to leave. Her body threatened to break down and cry with the fresher memories of having to kill him herself piling on top of those but she couldn't let Snow see her cry. She kept her eyes closed and her hands in her hair trying to calm herself down.

Emma sat wide eyed in the back holding on to Henry. It was unnerving to see so much pain lash out of such a strong woman. She remembered Snow telling her about how Cora had killed Regina's true love because of a secret she had told but seeing the toll it had paid on Regina...she didn't think it was possible for someone to be that broken.

Snow had seen the pain in Regina's eyes whenever Daniel was brought up but even in her current softer character, the pain she had just seen wash over Regina's face as her eyes became glossy with tears was too great to be strictly cause by that one same memory. Her mouth was parted in shock from her outburst and she moved to ask what had really happened when she felt Henry's hand rest on her arm. She closed her mouth and shot her head down to Henry who only gave her a look warning her to stop.

Confused, she looked at Emma who only shook her head just as confused as she was. In a last attempt at understanding she looked to Red who subtly shook her head sadly, telling her not to push any further before she looked back to Regina with a sad concern. She almost felt betrayed by how Red was looking at Regina with such sympathy, it must have been something huge for her to change her view of the woman that took everything from everyone.

Snow could see that her walls had been knocked down when she watched the pain swirl in her dark eyes, the only clue to what she was actually feeling when her face drew empty. Her hands were shaking when they moved to the wheel and the only things to be heard were Regina's unsteady breath and the sound of her clearing her throat.

"Let's get going," her voice lacked any emotion as she put the car back in gear, "James has been asleep long enough."


	42. Chapter 42

**Seriously I am surprised I got this done this weekend! You can all thank Grace de Gold for her constant nagging ;) hahaha! I couldn't have made this chapter any shorter if I had wanted to, too much good stuff! Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter! I loved every single one :) keep them coming and enjoy! Hopefully this acts as a nice substitute for the actual show seeing as how it's not on tonight :( why is it necessary to go on a winter break?!**

* * *

As Regina pulled up to the shop and turned off the engine she was almost pleased that Snow was not able to open the door and run off into the shop. She got out of he car and waited impatiently as Red tried to figure out how to flip the seat forward to release the three of them from the back. Losing patience, she rolled her eyes and moved her own seat forward with ease and stood tall as Emma climbed out, followed by Henry and then a pause before Snow emerged.

If Regina had so desired, she could have backed up and have given Snow plenty of room to leave the car but she didn't. When Snow exited the vehicle and stood facing Regina the two of them were only inches apart. Regina waited as though there was nothing behind their close proximity even though she knew that that was entirely untrue and simply refused to break eye contact with her.

Snow only glared back and held her chin high as she looked her over. Regina's eyes were unwavering and her expression unreadable and Snow knew that she could not even begin to meet the power and dominance of her tall and steady stance but she would not dare to back down from it. She gave her one last critical and suspicious look over before turning away and made her way to the shop door gradually increasing her pace with every step.

Snow ran through the front of the shop hating how long it seemed to be before she pushed through the curtain and the dwarves, "James!" He laid peacefully on the bed and she had to look over him as she sat down on the edge of the bed. She hadn't seen him in too long and she was ecstatic to finally be next to him. Satisfied that it was really him she gripped the sides of his face and bent down. She knew without a doubt that her kiss would wake him and she could not wait to talk to him.

Regina stood in the back, watching from a distance knowing she wasn't exactly welcome in their presence. When Snow leaned down though, she could not watch anymore and she turned her head away. She didn't want to watch her kiss him, it hurt. She would never admit it to anyone, but it hurt. Her attention was brought back to the pair from the lack of excitement and joy. She lifted her head to worried whispers and Snow shaking her head confused. When she saw that James was still asleep, Regina lifted her hands from her pockets and pushed through the dwarves.

"No. No no no," Snow shook her head and bent down to kiss him again, this time with more force. When she pulled away and he didn't wake she started to panic and she turned her head to the mumbles coming from the dwarves to find Regina walking through them. The look on her face was shocked and confused, "what did you do?!" She cried accusingly at her.

"_Me_?!" Regina pointed at herself half shocked by the accusation, "_I_ put him under a sleeping curse! What did you do?" She didn't understand why he wasn't waking up. It didn't make any sense and her heart started racing with panic and stress.

"I kissed him, Regina! What else am I supposed to do?!" She decided against accusing her of anything further for the sole reason that the woman looked just as shocked and confused as she was.

"Kiss him again!" She pushed an arm forward, motioning to James' sleeping body. The suggestion was pointless, she knew it wouldn't work but she didn't know what else to say, she didn't know what else do to. The shop went silent again as Snow kissed him but when she pulled away and James didn't move the whispers started again.

"Perhaps Her Majesty should give it a try."

No one had seen Rumplestiltskin enter the room and all heads shot his way at his sudden presence and at what had just come out of his mouth. Snow sat and stared at him with an open mouth, "no," she whispered it slowly as the meaning behind his words registered in her head. All eyes were on Regina now.

Regina felt the blood drain from her face and her body went stiff. Rumplestiltskin stood in the doorway with his hands on his cane just watching her and she stared back with wide eyes. He couldn't possibly mean that if she were to kiss him he would wake up, that would be simply ridiculous. She broke her eyes away from him and almost self consciously moved her eyes around the room looking at the faces of everyone as they stared at her.

It was Henry's that she had stopped on after scanning the room. His was the only one that was watching her with more than a blank expression. Even Red had surprise written all over her face, not as prominent as the others but it was still there. Henry met her eyes with warmth and permission and she felt some of the rigidity leave her body as she turned to face James and Snow. Snow looked like she had just got slapped in the face.

Snow didn't know what to do. Regina looked no better with her body tense, jaw clenched, fingers flexing with unease, and the uncertain and panicked look playing on her features. She hoped that this entire situation didn't mean what she was certain it did. She hoped it didn't mean that James and Regina had continued with each other in her absence. She felt like dying, Regina had hit her where it hurt whether she meant to or not.

She suddenly came to the realization that Regina was silently waiting for her to give her permission to try. Reluctantly she moved backward on the bed giving Regina room to sit. She hated the idea that Regina had truly taken James from her but if she could wake him up then she would let him, no one deserved to be in that red room forever. As she moved back Regina moved forward watching her almost apologetically.

The air was thick and tense with silence as it seemed as though everyone was holding their breath. Regina could feel Snow's eyes watching her every movement the second she turned her head and looked down at James. Slowly she took Snow's place next to James and hesitantly ran her hands over his chest and stopped when they had moved up and were gently cupping either side of his jaw. She leaned down only to hover over his lips as she hesitated, scared of what would happen. _Come back to me._ Her heart wrenched nervously but she closed the distance, softly parting his lips with hers in a gentle kiss.

At their touch a rush of air pushed out and blew her hair back as the magic flowed through her. She had never felt the sensation, not even with Daniel, it was exhilarating. When James took a deep and raspy gasp of air Regina pulled back and sat up straight as if she had been burned and she touched her lips with her fingers as a shaky and excited gasp escaped her.

"Regina?"

"James!" She laughed nervously, she was giddy and shaky from the pure magic that had been made between them, "if you say anything about me _finding_ you I'm going to hit you," she shook her head as she chuckled but was stopped when James sat up quickly and pulled her face in to his.

She let out a quiet moan in to his mouth as she was pulled closer in to him and his warmth radiated into her body once more. He was back, she had brought him back, she had brought him back with true love's kiss no less. She gripped the front of his shirt to stop her hands from shaking and pulled herself in to him even closer, kissing him hard. Heat originating from her middle, spread through her as she felt his touch again. She wanted to cry at the way his lips kneaded hers softly, savoring her, loving her.

He pulled away reluctantly just to see her face to make sure it was really and truly her. He had been expecting Snow because she was known to be his true love but when he woke up to Regina he couldn't have been happier. She was smiling at him wonderfully and tears of joy shone in her dark eyes. She was clearly just as surprised and as happy as he was that she was the one to bring him out, "I love you," he said it definitively to settle any fears or doubts she may still have.

Regina nodded and laughed softly before the need to cry started to overwhelm her and her throat started to tighten, "I love you t-" she was cut off by another kiss and in closing her eyes a tear trailed down her cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He was holding her again, holding her tight around her waist and it felt safe, it felt like home.

Snow watched in horror and heartbreak at what was unfolding before her. Her one true love was kissing her one true enemy who had just woken him up with true love's kiss. She kept waiting for it all to be fake, a set up, a trick, a dream maybe, but she knew that there was no way to replicate true love's kiss no matter how much she wished there was. Her heart felt like it was being torn right down the middle as she watched them cling to each other and listened to the loving words exchanged between the two of them.

James pulled away from her once more and pulled her in to a hug, closing his eyes as he buried his face into her neck breathing in the soft scent of her hair and skin. It was such a welcome smell, a wonderful contrast to the smell of the burning red room. Slowly he became aware of everyone watching them and he reluctantly opened his eyes to find Snow staring at him, "Snow," it was a mixture of happiness and guilt that spoke out her name. He felt Regina's tight hold on him loosen as she turned to face Snow. He wanted to hug her, to welcome her home but she had just witnessed one of the most heartbreaking things that could happen to a person and he felt awful.

She could see the guilt in his eyes but when he removed a hand from the small of Regina's back and moved it toward her she shot her eyes down and shook her head as she stood up quickly and walked out of the room, ignoring James calling after her. She hated how naturally the two of them moved together, how they held each other close even when they had separated to look her way. She could feel the tears burning behind her eyes.

"Snow!" James called after her over his shoulder once again but hadn't yet released Regina from his arms. He didn't want to, she fit so perfectly in them and he had missed her.

"James go," she looked directly in to his piercing blue eyes when they shot confusion her way, "go, I'm not going anywhere. You need to talk to her," she gladly accepted his warm kiss when he held her jaw lightly and tilted her face up to meet his before she lightly pushed his chest, encouraging him to go after her. In his absence she felt all eyes fall on her. She stood up and put her hands in her pockets, keeping her eyes on the ground to avoid any and all eye contact.

Henry was happy for his mother, thrilled really, that she had found true love. He had wished it wasn't so complicated and that it hadn't hurt Snow White in the process but he was starting to realize that his book only scratched the surface of his family's stories. They were much to complicated with too large of a grey area to be explained in black and white in a story about happy endings.

He ignored the whispers and walked up to his mother, sensing her need for a distraction from the townspeople's critical and confused eyes, "I was right," the way she softly tilted her head and furrowed her brow asked him gently to explain, "you really have changed," he slipped his arms around her waist and hugged her tight.

Regina lifted her hands from her pockets and hesitantly placed them around her son, afraid that he would change his mind and leave her for hurting Snow and go with Emma. She held his back with her right hand and held her left one on his head, holding him close as she rested her chin on the top of his head. A soft warmth creased her face as she savored his love and tried not to cry.

Henry pulled back only enough to see her eyes, "thank you," he smiled and rested his head against her chest once again. He closed his eyes and enjoyed how her grip tightened around him and her hand pulled his head further in to her as she rested her head against his. Her warmth surrounded him and he had never felt so much love for him from her. It was steady and strong and he had absolutely no desire to leave her arms.

Slowly the dwarves started leaving one by one at the mention of dinner at Granny's and Emma could only stand and stare at the empty bed. These people really took this whole true love thing very seriously. What she couldn't make any sense of was how Regina had managed to steal James away from Snow after all that she was told she had done to them. She lifted her gaze to find Regina and was truly touched by what she found.

Both of their eyes were closed as they held on to each other tightly, even she had to admit that it was a wonderful thing to see, even with everything Regina had done in the past. No kid should go without a mother, she knew that more than anyone. "Hey kid," she nodded in his direction and both he and Regina lifted their heads but neither let go, "hungry?"

Slowly Henry pulled away from Regina, "yeah."

Regina held on to his small hand until it slipped through her fingers, instantly missing the contact. She watched him walk in to Emma's arms eagerly and felt a pang of sadness cut through her.

"I'll see you later," he wanted to invite her to come but he knew that it wouldn't go over well with everyone else. The sadness in her eyes made him want to stay but he also wanted to go with Emma. She would still have James right?

Regina watched Henry leave in Emma's arms and tried to pull herself together. She had to go outside, she had to find James and she would quite likely have to face Snow given that she could hear her yelling at James every time the door to the shop was opened. She stood with her head held high and let the tears well up in her eyes but would not dare let them fall. She had forgotten Rumplestiltskin was still in the room until he moved.

"Congratulations," he took a step closer to her and rested his hands on his cane, "you've just reunited mother and son. Maybe one day, they'll even invite you to dinner," he knew it was harsh. Especially given the emotional state she was in, but he wanted to bring her back down to him and use her power.

Regina didn't speak, she only stood there looking at where Henry had disappeared. A smile pulled at the corner of her mouth though when she remembered James, she hadn't lost everything, "how did you know my kiss would wake him?"

Rumplestiltskin shook his head, "I didn't," he grinned at her questioning look, "but Snow White's didn't wake him, and I have no knowledge of a third woman in his life. Thought I'd see how things panned out."

"You know what," she lowered her eyes to the floor and then looked back up at him, "I don't actually care right now," she smiled, the tears gone from her eyes. She would let Henry spend time with Emma, he did miss her and she had to try and believe that he would come back. Right then she had to go find James, "goodbye Rumple."

"Watch yourself now dearie," he stopped her when she walked past him. She kept her head straight, not bothering to look at him but he knew she was listening, "we both have a little more now than we had previously bargained for. Cora will find a way here, we both know that," even though he could only see the side of her face, the fear was visible.

...

Snow didn't think she had been this much of an emotional wreck in her entire life, "how did this happen James?!" She threw her hands up and let them drop to her sides, "how did any of this happen?!"

"Snow I already told you, I don't know! It happened so gradually I can't give you an answer!" He was trying hard to keep his voice from becoming aggressive.

Snow spun around when the bell on the door rang as it was pushed open. Regina just stood there, positioning her feet so they stood straight and even underneath her as she dropped her hands in her pockets. The fact that she didn't look at all upset about the situation only made Snow furious, "_you_!" She stalked over to Regina who didn't even bat an eye, only making her more furious, "you did this to me!"

Regina felt Snow take her arms in a deadly grip as she pushed her violently against the wall of the adjacent building. She hit the wall with a hard thud and the air was pushed out of her lungs, she didn't put up a fight and that only seemed to make Snow more angry. James ran forward to get Snow off of her but Regina only looked at him and lifted her hand for him to stop. When he did she straightened her neck and leaned her head against the building taking a deep breath as she looked up before lowering her gaze to meet Snow's burning eyes, "_ow_."

Her near indifference was absolutely infuriating and she pushed her against the wall harder, "why did you do this?!"

Regina kept her voice calm but not at all apologetic, "I didn't mean for it to go this far. I didn't think it would _ever_ go this far."

"I don't care what you _thought_ would happen," lines of anger creased her face as she spat the words at Regina, "why did you do this?!"

"Simply to hurt you," she shrugged plainly as if it were obvious, "but then it started to get a little deeper than that _didn't_ it!" Her voice was growing a sharp edge as she pushed the girl's buttons.

Snow shook her head as her nostrils flared with aggression and heartbreak, "after all you've done to us, after all you've done to me why can't you just leave it alone?!" It was a poor choice of words and she knew it the second they came out of her mouth and Regina stared at her with wide eyes.

Regina cocked her head slightly, "leave it alone?" She raised her eyebrows before they creased in anger and her voice raised, "leave it alone?! Are you serious?!" She easily broke free of the girl's strong grip on her and she stepped forward only slightly aware that she took a step back for every step she took forward, "you can't just leave something like that alone _Snow White_!"

She flinched at the way she spat her name, full of hate and disdain. The intense pain was back in her eyes, just as strong as it was when she had brought up Daniel in the car. She didn't understand it but she wasn't going to push it out of her yet, she wanted to talk about James, "it has been years, Regina! Decades! Surely you must have come to some sort of acceptance!"

"Oh I did," a humorless and cold laugh escaped her, "I was so close! And he," she nodded over to James, "was helping me get there! But then!" She stopped in her tracks, not wanting to talk about what she had to do to Daniel, not now.

"Then what?!" She shrugged viscously and stared directly in to her dark eyes, "Regina! Then what?!"

Regina shook her head, "now aren't we getting a little off topic?"

Snow gave a dark and throaty laugh, "fine! Don't tell me!"

"I won't!" It was a simple answer that she knew would get Snow just fuming, it offered her some control over the situation, being able to push Snow in to whichever emotion she would so please.

Her laughter, while it was dark, was replaced with a scowl, "how could you do this to me?! You are my mother! I loved you! I trusted you!" She had hoped Regina hadn't caught her slip of tongue.

She did, and for a split second she felt guilty but then she shoved it back down, "you think I didn't?! You were a child, of course I loved you! But you forget that I was practically a child myself!" The tears started to burn behind her eyes, "I didn't want to hurt you! You broke my trust in such a way that every moment I spent with you reminded me of what you had done to me. No one loved me there," Snow made a move to interrupt but Regina quickly continued.

"You father couldn't _stand_ the fact that he was married to me, he loved his first wife, your true mother, he could _never_ love me. I couldn't even look at you without thinking of Daniel and my mother..." Her voice caught tight in her throat, she didn't even want to get in to that, "my father was the only one there for me but he could do nothing! I wanted to run away!" She confessed as her voice started to shake, "I wanted to run away, I never wanted _power_, I never wanted _magic_, I _wanted_ to be free," despite her best efforts, a tear rolled down her cheek and she watched as Snow's eyes flicked to it instantly.

Regina clenched her jaw, frustrated at how her eyes could betray her at a time like this. Another tear fell down her other cheek and her voice hardened with anger and pain even though it continued to shake slightly as she fought the tears, "you took that _all_ from me! You took _everything_ from me!"

Snow was thrown off by Regina's tears but she didn't back down when she leaned forward aggressively. "So what? You figured since I took everything from you, you could take everything from me?! Because I was the cause of you losing your true love you took mine?!" Her hard eyes alternated between the ground and Regina. The sight of her tears were foreign to her, right then she wanted the angry and powerful Regina to yell at. Not the broken and ruined Regina, while she was still powerful, what she had confessed to her was making it difficult for her not to see how much she had really hurt her.

Regina kept her voice low and calm as she pushed her head forward a fraction, "your words," she pulled her head back and shook it slowly, "not mine," she stood perfectly straight with her hands at her side waiting openly for whatever words would be thrown at her next.

Snow couldn't speak, she lunged forward with fists and nails flying, almost enjoying the look of surprise that washed over Regina as she jumped backward and lifted her arms to protect her face. She had lifted them just in time for Snow's fists to collide with them. She was taken over by the similar rush of emotions to take back what was hers when she nearly killed Mulan in the forest. She could have easily knocked Regina to the ground and dealt with her more effectively but she was not thinking straight, she was angry, confused, heartbroken.

James took a step forward to pull Snow off Regina but then thought better of it. Regina had asked him to stay back when they had started and surely she would get him to come and pull her off if need be. Regina was strong and so was Snow, their argument was about much more than him. They needed to get their pent up anger toward one another out before it killed them and he figured this was a good start even if he didn't like it.

"Snow!" Her arms were starting to hurt from repetitive blows and she instinctively turned her head slightly to the side.

"You did this!" She lost what composure she had left and the tears ran down her face. She killed her father, she tried to kill her, she hunted her, she had her go under a sleeping curse, she threatened her time and time again, she tried to kill her time and time again, she tore them away from each other and Emma by a curse that lasted twenty eight years, and now she had taken James from her.

"Snow!" Regina growled and swatted away her flying fists, "stop!" They only came back and gave her a few more hard strikes to her arms before Regina caught her wrists and held them tightly. Snow struggled to get free but despite her small and slim stature, Regina was stronger, "you are acting like a child!"

"You _took_ my husband!" She sobbed and her arms lost their fight and hung limp in Regina's tight grasp. Snow bowed her head and cried, there was nothing she could do about James and Regina. She woke him up with true love's kiss, they were together.

Regina scanned her eyes over the sobbing girl and opened her hands causing Snow's hands to fall. Her own arms remained raised in front of her as Snow tipped forward in to her, no longer being held up by Regina's grip. She stepped backward to regain her balance when she fell heavily in to her, both hands and her face resting on her chest as she cried. Confused as to why she was seeking comfort in her of all people, Regina stared down at her, entirely speechless.

Unsure with what do do with her hands, she lowered them slowly to rest lightly around Snow's back and she didn't protest so Regina left them there. She held her awkwardly as her body muffled the girl's wails and absorbed her violent shakes. She felt a twinge of guilt toward her but she knew that she would handle the loss much better than she did.


	43. Chapter 43

**Sorry about the wait you guys! I've got one more chapter that I'm going to write up but then I'm going to wait until the show starts up again in January seeing as how we seem to have a good thing going here :) in the meantime however, I will start up a Christmas themed story with these two and maybe even start a pre-curse story as well :) anyhow, enjoy this little welcome home ;) **

* * *

Regina removed her arms from around James' waist and stepped in front of him to fit the key in the lock, she grinned as James stepped closer behind her and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and rested his head against hers. She removed the keys from the door and swung it open as she leaned back in to James, putting her hands over the arms that held her tight. It seemed she had forgotten to turn the lights off when she left that afternoon, it wasn't like her to forget, it was a habit. She pushed it aside though, there had been a lot on her mind that afternoon.

James took a deep breath and closed his eyes to focus solely on her scent and the way her body fit against his and how it moved gently with every breath. "I guess this is home now," he smiled and kissed the side of her head.

Regina smiled warmly and leaned in to his kiss, she hadn't thought of that but yes she supposed it was. When his lips left her she turned her head and tilted it back so she could see his face and lifted a hand to hold the side of his jaw "welcome home," the words rolled nicely from her tongue and she softly caressed his face with her thumb.

He had missed her. He had taken her for granted until he had her put him under a sleeping curse and he was left alone with nothing to look at but fire and the colour red and nothing to think about but how much he missed her. He never wanted to let go again. Her thumb running over his cheek was hypnotic and he got lost in her dark eyes and her beautifully soft smile.

He knew that her fight with Snow had brought up many of her painful memories and she had a lot on her mind. He did too after Snow chewed him over and it left them both tired. He loved this woman, his heart ached in his chest and he could no longer hold her and let her touch him so gently and look at him the way she was and not kiss her. He dropped his head down until he captured her lips in his and he felt a shiver run down his spine, sending his senses in to overdrive.

Despite what had to be on her mind she eagerly accepted his kiss, letting him taste her. He loosened his grip only enough to accommodate her movement as she turned to face him and held his face ever so gently between her hands. Her breath was hot against his jaw in the chilled air and it instantly caused his heart to jump in his chest. It was quick and shallow, full of want for him and him alone.

"Regina."

The low raspy tone that whispered her name made her smirk before she silenced it with another kiss, it did wonders on her body, heat tingled through her and flipped her stomach, catching her breath in her throat. She slipped her tongue past his lips one last time before pulling back and hovering over his lips while she moved her hands down his neck and over his chest, "James," she whispered his name before catching his bottom lip between her teeth. She laughed lowly as she pulled back, letting his lip slip through her teeth and a quiet moan escaped him.

He forgot what he was going to say until she released his lip from her teeth and even then it was a groggy memory as she hovered over him, her hot breath skimming his face and her hands resting in the waist of his jeans as her body pressed against his. "We need to go inside," when he finally found his voice it was still a rough whisper. The things this woman could bring out in him. He opened his eyes when he felt the tug on the waist of his jeans. She was biting the corner of her bottom lip and laughing deviously as she backed up into the house, her dark eyes were on fire.

She grinned when he followed her in without hesitation and kicked he door closed behind them his hands only tightened around her waist. She parted her lips and rose herself up to meet his but then stopped, "I have one request," she let go of him only to arch her back and push closer to him before she started to slowly remove her black jacket.

James slid his hands back from her waist only to slide them back under her jacket to allow her to remove it, "and what is this one request?" The smooth thin fabric was the only obstacle between his touch and her skin and it was driving him crazy.

She slid the jacket off behind her and she smirked when James' eyes fell to her chest as it was pushed forward in the act of pushing her arms back. It was entirely unintentional on her part but it was amusing and she paused for a moment to let him stare, enjoying the burning desire in his eyes. The jacket slid off her arms and she caught it in her fingers and brought it around behind him and leaned in to him to toss it on to the coat hook behind him.

She had to stifle a laugh when she moved to get back off of him and his grip tightened around her telling her to stay put. Unable to move, she hung her arms lazily over his shoulders and tilted her head back so she could look at him, "my request," her train of thought was almost lost when his breath trailed over her jaw and down her neck, "is that tonight we don't talk about Snow or what either of us said while with her. No talking about anyone until tomorrow. Because tonight," she smiled brightly and nodded her head, "tonight you're mine."

"That sounds nothing but fair," he slowly ran his hands up her sides, skimming the sides of her breasts to where he stopped at her face and gently pushed her hair back to frame her face. He let his eyes wander slowly over every one of her features, admiring her beauty, appreciating it, something he was certain not many people did. The scar on her top lip only added to her beauty, it showed that she was in fact human like the rest of them.

Regina kept her arms hung loosely over him and his ran up between hers, resting lightly against her chest as his fingers caressed her face and his blue eyes had her mesmerized. He had never looked at her so carefully before. It was full of love and admiration as if he was seeing her for the first time. She found it calming and she lost herself in his eyes as they moved over her face.

She was brought slowly back by the soft admiring hum that was emitted from him and the small smile that pulled at the corner of his mouth, "what?" She smiled and pushed her body closer in to his.

"You really are the fairest of them all," he ran his thumb over her cheekbone and was confused by the doubt on her face. Surely she knew.

"You're just saying that," she shook her head and leaned in to his touch with a gentle smile.

James furrowed his brow gently at her response, "no I'm not," he shook his head, he didn't understand why she thought otherwise. He knew she knew she was beautiful and that showed in the way she took pride in herself but why she didn't believe him when he told her she was in fact the most beautiful woman, he did not know.

She opened her mouth to speak but had nothing to say so her lips remained parted. She was shocked by the sincerity in his expression and the confusion as to why she thought otherwise. Snow was always the one being told she was the fairest, Snow or Snow's mother, never herself. She had started to believe it long ago and she had never questioned it. The genie had told her once but she didn't take it to heart, he had been trapped in a lamp for years on end without seeing the faces of many women.

Silence enveloped them and they both held each other as Regina fought within herself to believe his comment. It was James who broke the silence gently, "I wouldn't lie to you, Regina," he searched her eyes for any hint that she knew he meant what he said.

After a moment she took a breath and linked her fingers together behind his neck and spoke in a near whisper, "I know," she nodded and smiled, "I'm just not used to honesty," she laughed quietly and it became less strained as James laughed along with her.

His body shook with an amused laughter, "well get used to it," he looked over her smile once again before he leaned in and kissed her, muffling her laughter before it stopped and she kissed him back. It wasn't long before their chests were heaving and they were fighting for air between long heated kisses. James moved his hands down from her face heavily over her small frame, feeling every curve on his way down.

When his hands reached her hips he bent slightly at the knee to lower them further to the backs of her thighs. As if on cue she jumped gracefully in to his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist as his hands gripped her thighs. He carried her easily toward the stairs and took great care in placing his feet so as not to stumble as he had done before. Her hands held his head in place as she kissed him hard and the stiletto heels of her shoes dug in to the back of his legs with every step on the stairs but that was barely recognized by James.

His grip on her thighs was tight and she gripped around his waist tighter as she pulled back only enough for air. Her mind spun at the fact he was so close to her again, it made her almost dizzy with anticipation as he stepped closer and closer to her bedroom. Their bedroom.

She grinned at the idea and that grin grew in to a soft laughter when they fell on the bed with a bounce. Regina kicked off her shoes and they landed on the floor with a thud allowing her to easily pull herself further on to the bed and lift a knee against his side.

He pulled away after a particularly long kiss and let his eyes wander once more as their bodies collided repetitively with heavy breaths. The light from the hallway was the only source of light in the room but it lit up her soft features beautifully, "I love this colour on you," he grinned and moved down to kiss her neck. Her throat vibrated gently against his lips as she replied.

"Good to know," she smirked through a laugh but it caught in her throat when his lips neared the first button on her bright blue silk shirt.

James hummed in approval, "shame it has to come off," he shook his head through a grin and popped the button open, exposing her chest in the dim light. He pulled his eyes up to hers, "much better," he nodded but couldn't hold back a smile as Regina pushed her head back in to the bed and laughed. Slowly her laughter subsided and was replaced with shaky breaths as he opened the rest of the buttons and left hot kisses down her chest and stomach.

Her heart thundered against her chest and she fought and failed to keep her breathing steady and even while he played with her. She pushed her knee closer in to his side and closed her eyes as a quiet erotic moan escaped her as his tongue flicked across her skin just above the waist line of her trousers in a delicate kiss. It was nearly enough to send her over the edge, it was like her entire body had a pulse.

Slowly James made his way back up all the while kissing and gently nipping at her pale taut skin. He knew exactly what he was doing to her and he knew that if he continued for much longer she was going to stop being cooperative. His suspicions were proved correct when he kissed her jaw and after pulling away saw her eyes. They were strikingly dark with lust and her lips were parted as she lifted her head ever so slightly all but begging for him to lower his head.

He reveled in the sharp breath she took when he crashed his lips against hers and instantly took advantage of her open mouth. Her hands went up to his face and pulled him down hard and then they slid down to his chest and began blindly opening his shirt.

He was hers, she had him all to herself and everyone knew that, even Snow. He belonged to her and she could not describe how that had freed her, to have someone to love that truly loved her back was all she had ever wanted. She rolled them over so that she straddled his lap, grinding her hips down on top of him as she did so.

She sat tall as her eyes raked over his body and the fabric of her trousers offered no stretch so they only tightened around her toned thighs as she lowered herself on to him. The blue silk hung gently around her body, exposing a trail of beautifully pale skin down her center line. He ran his hands over her thighs, starting at her knees and moving up to her waist where the silk bunched around his hands before falling gently over top allowing him to hold her narrow waist and coax her to bend down to him.

His hands were warm and rough and she gladly accepted his silent request and dropped her eyes to watch her hands as they ran over his stomach and chest, enjoying the well muscled body of the prince. As she neared his chest she had tilted forward but kept her eyes on her hands and her lips slightly parted, contemplating a thought as her heart beat erratically.

She bent her arms at the elbow to lower herself further to connect her lips with the corner of his jaw. The bare skin of their chests and stomachs grazed together with every heavy breath, teasing them. "Take me," the rough whisper came out as almost a question as she hovered over him. She wanted to remember what it felt like to give herself entirely to another person, to relinquish the power and control that she had carefully kept so close to her. Trust was a big thing to ask of her and slowly he had managed to gain it and she felt the sudden need to let him take control for awhile and let herself go.

James heard the request clearly but it took a moment for him to register what it had meant. She hovered over him, waiting for him to move as her hot breath tickled at his skin. She had always taken control, no matter how much he tried to fool himself, he never did anything without her say so and now she had given that up and he was unsure of how to keep her from taking it back.

He sat up, keeping his hands on her waist to keep her hovering in front of him as they shared the same air. He could feel the air around her change, relaxed and open rather than controlled and guarded. Her breath quickened and lost its steadiness as his hands traveled up her sides under her shirt and over her bra until they tangled into her dark and tousled hair. He pulled her in to him, testing the waters and noticed the change instantly, sending him on a high.

She let him kiss her but she didn't fight him for dominance, she let him take the lead and he found it thrilling. He grew bolder and deepened the kiss further, causing her head be pushed back in to his hands as a low moan vibrated in her throat. Reluctantly, he removed his hands from her hair and moved them down her neck and gently pushed the shirt from her shoulders letting it slide to rest around her waist, caught in the bend of her elbows created by her hands laying against his chest as they fought for air.

Regina felt dizzy, the way he had kissed her with the combination of letting herself give in was thrilling and unexpected. She kept her face touching his, waiting excitedly for his next kiss while their lips grazed each others lightly and their bodies moved in labored breath. She was only vaguely aware of the silk falling from her shoulders and down her arms, she was focused more on his hands as they spread over her back and his lips that remained so close but just out of reach.

If not for the way her body reacted to giving him the control she would have taken it back as she was slightly irritated he was leaving her in anticipation but she wanted to feel that rush again so she stayed still. She was rewarded with another kiss that if she had been standing, her knees would have given out.

James pulled her in to him closer causing her back to arch in to him at his touch, greatly pleased at her willingness to give in to him he swiveled his head and kissed her hard. The shaky breath and weak but pleasured whimper that she couldn't help but make as she dug her nails in to his chest only boosted his confidence in that he was doing her request justice.

He moved his hands down to the silk shirt that had been touching his fingertips and started pulling gently until Regina quickly understood what he was trying to to and moved her arms behind her to let the garment fall to the floor. Once they were rid of it James returned his hands to her waist and flipped them so that she was on her back once again. He took her hands gently in his and slid them slowly upward until they were stretched above her head all the while keeping his lips as close to hers as possible without having them touch.

Letting go of her hands he slid his down her arms softly, sending visible shivers through her body. She waited for him to kiss her with bated breath but he denied her and moved to her chest, kissing her collar bone and between her breasts secretly smirking as she released the breath she was barely holding in a series of audible and shaky gasps at how he left her wanting. He kissed his way down to the waist of her pants where he pulled away and made slow work of undoing the clasp and pulling them down.

Regina kept her arms above her head and arched her back slightly to aid him in removing her trousers as her heart beat wildly against her chest. Her breathing stopped entirely after a particularly shallow gasp when his lips connected hotly with her hip bone just above the lace of her black panties. She groaned in slight frustration as he continued down her leg as he removed her clothes instead of where she desperately wanted him to be.

He was impressed with the restraint she was showing given his incessant teasing and he decided not to draw it out much longer, for both their sakes. Removing her trousers and dropping them to the ground, he stood next to the bed and pulled his open shirt from his arms and then made quick work of removing his jeans as he looked over Regina.

Her arms were still stretched above her head and her knee was bent just enough to have her one foot lay flat against the bed. Her chest and stomach rose and fell with uneven and shallow breathing. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't proud at the fact that he was able to put her in such a blissful and anticipating state without doing anything but tease. Kicking his clothing to the side he crawled over her and holding his hands over hers he leaned down and kissed her, earning him another pleasured moan. He could feel her hands shaking, wanting to touch him and after a moment longer, he obliged and released her hands which almost immediately found his face and held him in place.

The weight of him on top of her only made her heart race faster and she pulled herself up closer to kiss him back but not enough to take control again. She was enjoying immensely letting him have his way with her. His body laid flush against hers and they pushed closer with every breath they managed to take. She had never had the chance to enjoy a true love in such intensity, her nights in the stables with Daniel were wonderful and she would always hold them close to her heart but none of them compared to how the prince was making her feel now.

Slowly she became aware of how hard he had become as he pressed against her and she thrusted upward and was rewarded with a low grunt in to her mouth but was quickly warned against repeating the action with a sharp bite to her bottom lip. She only grinned. She paid close and hopeful attention to his hand as it slid down her side, sending shivers coursing under her skin.


	44. Chapter 44

**A lengthy chapter I know but I didn't want to cut anything out :) Like I said I will be taking a break with this story until January but I will write up a Christmasy story and start another story, I'm thinking pre-curse in fairy tale land :) I'm looking forward to your reviews! **

* * *

She was furious, furious and heartbroken but she didn't want to cry. She already broke down to tears in the arms of the woman who had caused her this pain no less. She paused her actions and focused on that particular incident. Looking back she wondered why Regina hadn't pulled away, hadn't pushed her off of her but instead hesitantly rested her arms around her as she cried into her chest.

She didn't say a word, didn't move, only stood straight and let her cry. Perhaps the Regina she knew as a child was still in there, beneath all of that hate and pain was the gentle and loving woman that she had known as her mother. She shook the thought away and focused on her anger instead, a mother would not do such things, a mother would not try to kill you, a mother would not take your true love from you.

She jabbed harder with the knife knowing that James couldn't have woken up if the feelings hadn't been mutual. She felt the tears welling up behind her eyes and she shook her head and repeatedly beat the toaster against the corner of the counter as she let out an angered scream.

When she had opened the door in to her home his smell rushed toward her and she smiled at the familiar scent. Her smile soon faded when her familiar memories were crushed with the pain of what she had come back to find. She felt the need to get rid of it all, get rid of him from her home.

She went to her bed first but as she scanned the area she concluded that that was where Henry had been sleeping so she went up to the loft. His clothes laid over the area in neat piles, his possessions placed around the room and the bed freshly made. His smell was everywhere and she lost herself in it as she sat down on the bed. She was lost in it until Regina's came to her attention from the other side of the bed.

That is when she lost her temper and tore the sheets and blankets from the mattress and threw them in the wash. She collected James' things, putting them in bags and boxes and setting them next to the front door. When the room was emptied she moved on to the rest of the house, cleaning everything and anything. If it wasn't spotless she'd clean it again until it was.

When both washer and dryer were running in the background and every surface had been scrubbed multiple times she needed to find something else to do. She eyed the toaster, remembering how her daughter had taken her anger in Regina out on the small appliance. She snatched it up in her hands and unplugged it from the wall, looking it over as she blindly opened a drawer and pulled out a butter knife.

That is how she had gotten to where she was, beating the toaster against the counter in a fit of rage. She braced it against her stomach and jammed the knife in, prying against a particularly stubborn fastening. Her attention was caught by the opening of the door and she stepped forward, knife pointing suggestively at Emma, "Emma please tell me this belongs to you."

Emma lifted her eyes to see Snow lift a black laced bra from the back of a chair with a butter knife, "Snow!" She clapped her hands over Henry's eyes, "what are you doing?"

"Sorry Henry," the boy only shrugged and laughed, "is it? Yours?" She pressed the question. It was most certainly not her own.

Emma inspected the garment from where she stood and shook her head, "nope not mine."

Snow glared at the bra furiously, "I'm going to have to clean everything again!" she walked forward and tilted the knife so it fell in to an open box of James' things. She ignored the concern in her daughter's expression when she began poking at the toaster again as she walked back to the counter.

"You wanna vent? I'll cover his ears?"

"Hmm? What? Oh," she shook her her head and turned her attention back to the mangled toaster, "no. No tonight is supposed to be _happy_!" The word was sharp and full of malice as she cranked hard on the knife in the toaster.

"Yes because you sound absolutely ecstatic," she nodded and raised her eyebrows sarcastically. Snow only shot her a glare and put the toaster firmly down on the counter, she didn't know how to go about trying to help ease the pain in her roommate turned mother.

"Can I look now?"

"Oh!" Emma pulled her hands from his eyes, "yeah, sorry kid," she took a tense breath and pushed her hands on her thighs. They had come back to quite the mess and she could only imagine how Snow was feeling. She moved her eyes around the apartment, she had expected to find her curled up and crying so cleaning the entire apartment was a much better alternative, "those fairy tales really don't lie do they?"

Snow stared at her in confusion, an inside joke maybe? Henry was laughing quietly. He got it, she was in no mood to try and figure it out.

"You know! Cause Snow White she cleaned and...you know what never mind," she shook her head dismissively. She knew Snow was in no state to be lightened with her sad attempt at humor but she figured it was worth a shot. It was all too much for a person to take in, magic, infamous parents, evil queens, mothers of evil queens, portals, curses, true love, true loves being stolen, she needed a chance to let it soak in and this situation allowed no time for that.

"What's the word at the diner?" She had hoped they were angry or at least upset with the whole thing. She kept her gaze on the mangled toaster, trying to imagine how she would want them to respond.

"Confused. A few are furious but right now everyone is just confused. They had all hoped that when we got back that the two of them would stop but...apparently not," it wasn't the answer that she had been hoping for, "seems her and Red have become good friends," she figured she may as well lay it all out there.

Henry watched Snow's head snap up at Emma and then look at him for confirmation, "they weren't for the first while but then they started to get really close after...um," he shook his head and moved on, "I know my mom helped her during wolf's time when she was scared."

"Wolf's time?" Snow widened her eyes, "you mean Red turns here too?!"

"Yes, but she's got it under control, she always did but she doubted herself when King George framed her."

"Hold on," Emma lifted her hands for them to stop, "wolf's time?"

"Red is what you would call a werewolf," she said it plainly and opened her mouth to talk with Henry but was cut off by Emma.

"A werewolf! Are you serious?!" They both looked at her as though she was overreacting over common knowledge but this only added to her pile of things that others thought were common knowledge. This town was going to be the death of her.

"George framed Red?" Snow asked once her daughter quieted.

Henry nodded, "he tried to kill her too but James and Granny stopped that and proved he was framing her. That's when my mom and I walked in, there was a mob and everything and then she told me to stay and she left. I thought she was crazy when she pushed Granny off the car but it turned out George had a second gun and she pushed Granny out of the way."

"Are you serious? That's what Granny was talking about?" Emma's eyes widened in disbelief as she fixed her eyes on Henry. There was no wonder why Granny had been so overly bitter about the whole thing and mumbling about how she still owed her her life. She shrugged it off, not thinking much of it at the time but now it made perfect sense.

"I thought he was really going to shoot her but then he walked away. That's when everybody really changed their opinion on her. Even the dwarves. But then that's also when James kissed her for the first time in front of everyone...guess he was tired of keeping it a secret," he suggested it as more of a question as he watched Snow fight to keep herself under control. She looked like she was going to throw something and start screaming.

She couldn't understand how this had all happened. She was not gone that long, she was gone for a long time but not that long. How could Regina have managed to take everything from her and still find the time to change people's opinion on her. After all she had done to every one of them how could she have changed so quickly. Granted she wasn't anyone's best friend but she was growing on people and that could not be ignored.

"They did try you know," he tried to offer Snow some sort of solace and she looked toward him sadly, "they tried really hard to stay away from each other."

Emma lifted her eyes from Henry and up to Snow, her icy blue eyes were fixated on Henry wanting to believe it to be true. Emma saw no reason why Henry would lie about something like that, the boy knew how hurtful false hope could be. She could detect no lie coming from him and detecting lies was a skill of hers.

"Is it alright if I go to bed? It's been sort of a long day," he trailed off as he watched Snow. Her grip was tight on the edge of the counter and her eyes were now pushed shut, her face creased with painful sadness, a look he had seen much too often on his mother over the years.

"Yeah, I'll take you up," Emma nodded but kept her eyes on Snow as she gently pushed Henry toward the stairs, "you sure Regina isn't going to lose her mind if you stay the night?"

Henry nodded, "I'm sure she won't like it but she's got Ja-" he stopped talking, instantly remembering who was listening and shot his gaze to Snow. Her expression remained unchanged but her head shook slightly now as though she was trying to believe this wasn't real.

With a gentle push from Emma he continued up the stairs and jumped onto the bed. He sat on the side his mother would sleep on whenever she would stay the night there and he was a little disappointed to find that it no longer smelled of her. The bedding and pillows had been freshly changed, likely because Snow could smell her too.

"Um can you hold on just one second," he waited for Emma to nod curiously before he ran back down the stairs. He smiled gently at Snow as he passed her on the way to the other bedroom and she tried to return it but it was forced and only made her look more sad. It looked like many of the smiles his mother had given people over the years and now he understood why she found it so hard to really smile. It bothered him.

Once in the room he opened a drawer on the dresser and dug into the very back until his fingers made contact with the cool glass. He wrapped his hand around it and pulled out the intricate bottle with a smile before running back up to the loft.

Emma craned her neck to watch him come up the stairs, she sat on the edge of the bed and waited curiously as he spun the small glass bottle in his hands. He sat down next to her and aimed the bottle at the pillow and pushed the top down, spraying the pillow with the liquid inside. She waited patiently for an explanation as he put the bottle down on the side table but didn't need one once the smell that was uniquely Regina hit her nose.

"She's been helping me control my nightmares. If I have one tonight I don't want to wake up from that burning room without her being here."

Emma could have cried as he stared at the pillow and the words came from his mouth so gently. It was so much different from the way he used to talk about her, "so your mom, she's really been changing huh?"

Henry shook his head thoughtfully, "I don't think she's _changing_ anymore, I think she's starting to let people see her for who she really is. She wasn't always evil, I know that now," he played with his fingers still feeling guilty for hurting her over the past few years.

Sensing the guilt rise in her son Emma put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "kid it's not your fault. You were going off a book, a book that didn't have the story of the evil queen in it."

"But I should have known there was more."

"Well have you asked her to tell it to you?" She raised her eyebrows gently and lowered her head to try and catch his eyes.

Henry nodded, "yes. She got really sad. She told me that it was a dark tale best saved for another time," his voice drifted off as he remembered the way she looked over his book silently wishing she had been different, "I made her promise to tell it to me though."

Emma smiled softly, "seems like the two of you have been getting closer."

Henry smiled too, "she's teaching me how to ride."

Emma furrowed her brow, "ride? Ride what?"

"Horses," he looked at her and shook his head. What else would he be riding?

"Horses?!"

"Yes."

"Regina? On a horse?" She couldn't see it. She couldn't see the uptight woman she had known as Regina sitting on a horse.

Henry giggled at the look of doubt on Emma's face, "yeah! The first time we went out there, she was sad and nervous because of what she had had to do there a few weeks before but she made it all the way down the aisle to the meanest horse in the stable. James warned her to be careful but it was too late and the horse squealed and lunged out like this," he brought his hands between him and Emma, demonstrating what had happened. His right hand made biting motions toward his left had that was held straight and still, acting as Regina, "my mom just stood there, she didn't even blink she just stared at the horse and slowly the horse put her head down and relaxed. Then my mom just walked up to it and rested her whole body against the horse's face! The same horse that just tried to bite her head off! It was amazing!"

Emma listened with a wide smile as Henry spoke so proudly of Regina. This was how a son was supposed to speak about his mother, not call her an evil queen, no matter how true that may have been at the time. The grin that was plastered on his face was enough to make her want to go and hug Regina for putting it there.

"She's a really good rider too!"

"You sure? She hasn't fallen off? Not even once?" She teased although she wasn't going to lie, the image of Regina falling off a horse made her laugh.

Henry chuckled, "nope! There was this one time when James came with us and we went riding in the fields and then we raced back, it was so much fun! We were all neck in neck and James told my mom it wasn't fair cause she had a head start so she said that she'd even the playing field and then just let go of the reins! Just let them go," he opened his hands mimicking a dropping motion with a grin, "and she _still_ won!"

Emma laughed lightly at how he was so impressed with his mother, "did you at least beat James?" She grinned at the wicked laugh that escaped him.

"Yes," he grinned wildly, "and I will beat my mom one day! She says otherwise but one of these times I will break her perfect record!" He laughed excitedly but it slowly faded in to just a simple smile.

"What's wrong kid?"

"Nothing. The stables were her favorite place to be and they were ruined for her. Twice. I'm just glad that I was able to make it a favorite for her again," he smiled down at his hands and shifted his weight on the bed.

He kept his eyes on his hands, "I know that you and Snow haven't put my mom in your best books but please don't forget that she's getting better. She's trying really hard to find herself and she's doing it for me. She hasn't done anything evil or bad since you left aside from when she came and took me back and kept me prisoner in the house. But that barely lasted an hour before she let me go back with James.

"She hasn't really used magic except for then, and when she does it's to help people. Except for in the stable...she saved me but...she hurt herself really badly in the process..."

"Henry? Why is everyone so touchy about what hurt Regina so much? What happened to her?"

Neither of them had noticed Snow walk up the stairs to listen. Both of them jumped slightly at the third voice, "because that was when people started to change their opinion of her. That was when people started to realize what she had gone through to make her break in such a way to make her so dark. None of them want to admit that they've started to feel for her and maybe even start to like her."

The room went silent as Emma and Snow mulled his words over. Snow had her arms wrapped protectively around her middle, "Henry what happened to her?"

Henry wanted to tell her but he knew that his mother didn't want her to know, not until she was ready to tell her herself, "I can't tell you."

"Why?" Snow shifted her weight almost irritably.

"Because I think she needs to be the one to tell you. I don't think it's something she'd appreciate having travel through anyone's voice but hers. Besides I didn't actually see what happened, I was there before and after but not when she made James leave her in there. When she came out I thought she was going to die, it tore her apart," his voice threatened to crack and he took a deep breath to calm himself, "I didn't see her for days after that," he shook his head and looked up at Snow, "I'm sorry grandma, but I don't know if she could have made it through that alone. I was glad she had James with her and that she had Red too."

He had to say it, she had to know how much they had helped his mother. She wasn't the same person that she was when they had been sucked away, surely she had seen that, "you guys have missed a whole lot while you've been gone."

"That we have," Emma huffed and pushed her fingers through his hair, "get some sleep, we'll see you in the morning," she stood up as Henry nodded and got under the blankets, not caring that he was still in his clothing. Emma couldn't help but smile softly as he buried his head into the pillow and took a deep breath of his mothers perfume. She was happy that the two of them had grown closer.

She turned to follow Snow as she quickly made her way down the stairs and snatched her keys from the table, "where are you going?"

"To see Regina."

Emma's eyes widened and she bolted to the door, "no! No you most certainly are not going to see Regina," she pinned her back against the worn wood, cutting Snow off before she could reach it.

Snow rolled her eyes and huffed in anger, "and why not?!"

"Because you just found out only hours ago that James left you for her," she knew the words would sting but mother or friend she was not letting her leave the apartment.

"That is exactly why I must see her, now move!"

"No! Look, scrubbing an entire apartment and murdering a toaster is not enough to clear your head for a rational conversation with a woman you've had a life long feud with!"

"The toaster did help..."

"Not enough. You need to let it all out you need to scream and cry and get it all out of your system or you'll end up doing it in front of her."

"I already did that " she folded her arms uncomfortably of her chest.

"Did what?"

"All of it. In front of her. I hit her too. A lot." She was irritated by how Emma bit her cheek to stop from laughing.

"I'm sorry," she shook her head unable to stop the laughter that rose in her throat.

"This isn't funny Emma!"

"No I know, I know! It's just," she took a breath to try and subside her laughter, "I can't even begin to count how many times I've wanted to lose it on her. I did once but she hit me first, it's just that you're so...you and then just," she shook her head biting her tongue to keep from talking as the short video played out in her imagination.

"I don't know what came over me."

"I do. You had your heart broken and that can make you do crazy things," she ducked her head in an attempt to find Snow's eyes. She was thinking of her as her friend and roommate rather than her fairy tale mother, it was easier that way. In doing so she also didn't have to think of James as her father which made it less painful for her to recognize that he was with Regina tonight instead of Snow, "you want to talk about it? What did she do?"

"When I screamed at her? She was almost indifferent until I brought up our past...you have to understand Emma, she was my mother and I did love her and then today she made me realize that she was in no place to be my mother at the time, she was not ready, she was young and broken and...loveless."

Emma felt a painful pang ring through her chest, drawing some parallels, "that doesn't excuse what she did to you, to all of us."

Snow shook her head quickly, "no I know that. But I hurt her and I didn't see what was right in front of me for all of those years. Even when I broke and started hitting her, she didn't hit back, she didn't even use magic to stop me," she paused thoughtfully, "she could have stopped me but she didn't. When she did stop me she wasn't angry, she was empty," it had scared her how painfully empty Regina had looked.

Emma listened attentively, relaxing against the door as Snow talked more to herself than to her. Some things just needed to be said out loud just to be heard.

"When I started crying she let me go and I fell in to her, I expected her to lash out or walk away but she didn't. She held me instead and that only made me cry more, what is that?" She looked up at Emma for any explanation, anything to ease her mind.

"I'm starting to find that there are a lot of things I can not explain," her voice was kept low and gentle to attempt to calm her, "but like you said, she was and still is, technically speaking, your mother."

"I need to talk to Regina," she made another move to the door but Emma straightened her posture and braced herself against it.

"No."

"Emma! Move!"

"No! What are you expecting to find when you get there?"

Snow was confused by her question and stood for a moment before making another move for the door handle. It was quickly grabbed by Emma's hand and she groaned in frustration, "let me go! I need to talk to her!"

"Not tonight, you don't need to get hurt any more tonight."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Emma scoffed in disbelief, "do I seriously need to spell it out for you?" The expression on her face indicated that yes she did, she was hoping Snow would catch on so she wouldn't have to explain it to her. Carefully Emma softened her voice to a sympathetic tone, "she is not going to be waiting at her front door for you to show up Snow, she just woke James up with a kiss she was certain would not work. What do you think the two of them are doing right now?"

Snow's breath caught painfully in her chest as she came to realize what Emma was saying, "no," she whispered slowly, "no they wouldn't," her voice was defeated, she knew they were and she closed her eyes tightly in an attempt to get the images of them together in bed out of her mind.

"Yeah," Emma nodded slowly, "they would," she pushed herself off the door and slowly pulled Snow in to her. Unsurprisingly Snow started to cry in her arms and Emma rubbed her back slowly in a hopeless attempt at comfort. She lifted her eyes up to the loft and wondered if it had really been a good idea to bring Henry there instead of taking him to Regina. He would have been surrounded by happiness there instead of sadness with them, she could only hope that he was fast asleep.

...

Regina woke up with a start when she felt the warmth against her body shoot up suddenly, leaving her cold. Instantly remembering the nightmares that accompanied the sleeping curse she shot up as well, "James," she turned and touched his shoulder, "James are you here?" He was coated in a thin layer of sweat and his mind was not all there.

Quickly she moved in front of him, straddling his lap as she held his face between her hands, "James," she called for him again, her voice was groggy with sleep but the concern could be clearly heard. His breath was hot as he panted against her skin, she held his face still and gently moved it back to her every time he tried to look away, "James, James come on you're alright, you're safe, nothing is going to hurt you," slowly his breathing calmed and the life returned to his eyes.

"Regina?"

"Yes," she smiled in relief and ran her thumb over his cheek comfortingly, "yes it's me." He let out a long sigh and rested his forehead against hers, his skin was hot with sweat but she didn't mind. She closed her eyes and kept her hands on his face and fought off the sleep that so desperately wanted to take her.

"I thought I'd lost you again," he broke the long silence with a rough whisper. He was relaxing in to her, tiredness overwhelming them both in the dead of night but neither wanting to give in.

"I'm not going anywhere, dear," she reassured him quietly and focused on how his breathing started to mirror her own slow and tired breaths. She opened her eyes again when he sat up straight, removing his head from hers.

She looked tired, her dark eyes were fighting off sleep as she gently held his jaw, "you should go back to sleep, I'm fine."

Regina shook her head, "you're not fine James."

He smiled weakly at her stubbornness, "yes I am. Go back to sleep."

"James stop trying to be a hero, you're not fine. Let me take care of you," she had never imagined she would say that to anyone let alone have them agree. She wanted him to let her take care of him, he had done so much for her and she wanted to try and return the favor.

"Regina," he whispered her name lovingly, "I do not want to be your burden, you have carried so much already."

"You would never be a burden to me," she was touched by his concern but almost hurt that he would think that, "I love you and you have always been there for me now please, let me be here for you," she spoke slowly in her sleepy state and her voice was still low and groggy.

He rubbed his hand over the silk night gown that clothed her back and sighed quietly, "alright," he smiled gently, the fiery room still clear in his mind.

"Thank you," she whispered and leaned in, kissing him softly and slowly before she pulled herself closer in to a hug. She appreciated how his grip around her tightened significantly and how he buried his face in to her neck as he let out a shaky breath.

She was real, he held her tight afraid that she would start to fade and disappear. He hadn't realized how much he had needed her until she forced him to give in, he was grateful for it and buried his face deeper into her neck taking in her scent and the softness of her hair and skin.

Regina leaned her head against his allowing her eyes to slide close as he sought comfort in her, "what do you need me to do?"

"Don't let go."

Regina smiled softly, "I won't," she melted in to him completely and held her arms around his neck and stayed there. It felt wonderful to be needed, it was something she hadn't felt since Henry had first gotten his book and she had missed it dearly.

Feeling the sleep start to take both of them, Regina gently slid from his lap and pulled him down with her. She laid on her back and silently instructed him to keep his head on her chest and waited for him to get comfortable. He laid on his side with one hand behind her and the other laying heavily over her waist as she ran her fingers soothingly through his hair. She knew the calming powers the sound of another persons heartbeat and slow breathing could have, it was something that he must have know as well because he had offered it to her in times of stress.

He found himself being lulled to sleep by the combination of her fingers massaging through his hair, the echo of her heart, and the gentle rise and fall of her chest. He was hesitant to let himself drift off, he didn't want to go back there he wanted to stay with her. She seemed to recognize his reluctancy and her soft whisper reached his ears.

"Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up. I promise," she continued running her fingers through his hair, watching the strands move at her touch. She felt him give in to sleep as his head became heavy on her chest and his breathing relaxed and steadied significantly. It wasn't long after that that she felt her eyes start to fall shut and she wrapped her arms protectively around his head before she gave in, anything to try and keep him from traveling to that awful room.


	45. Chapter 45

**It's baaaaaaaaack! ;) hahaha! This episode was just brutal! So unfortunately the next update will also be a little awful. I'm so excited to be writing this story again! I'm looking forward to reading your reviews in the morning! :) **

* * *

He woke up slowly, gradually becoming aware of something wrapped lazily around his head. Someone. He smiled as he came to understand that the weight around his head was Regina's arms holding him protectively. He knew now that she was the kind of woman to do absolutely everything and anything within her power to keep the ones she loved safe. He had seen it in her before but now he was under such care and he felt his heart swell with warmth and a deeper love for her.

He listened attentively to her strong and steady heartbeat as he closed her eyes again and gently nuzzled his face into her chest. All of those years in the Enchanted Forest he had never once even thought that perhaps there was still some good in her, that perhaps the evil was just a coping mechanism for a woman who had had her heart brutally crushed and then her mind corrupted by darkness. He didn't think anyone had but Snow and even she had practically given up on her over time. That only fueled her anger. The term 'better late than never' came tenderly to his mind and he ran his hand soothingly over her side as he tightened his grip around her, wanting to hold her tighter but not wanting to hurt her.

She woke up to the feeling of his arms growing tighter around her, she thought he was having another nightmare but his steady breathing suggested otherwise. Looking down at him she smiled and ran her fingers tiredly through his short hair. She let her arms fall around his shoulders as he tilted his head up to look at her with bright blue eyes, "good morning, dear," her voice was just a whisper, not wanting to disturb the peaceful silence.

He smiled at her and slowly pulled himself up, "good morning," he rested his head on her pillow, loving how her dark eyes gently followed his every move, "dear," he used her trademarked word playfully and it earned him a bright smile. He laid on his side and she had moved on to hers so she faced him, only inches apart.

"Now what?"

"Now," he softly pushed a rogue curl from her face, "now we give everyone time," he left his hand over her cheek and reassuringly traces the soft line her cheekbone creates.

"They're going to need a little more than time."

"Everything heals with time."

"I am living proof that there are some things need more than solely time to heal," a sad smile pulled at the corner of her mouth, "especially if you want them to heal properly."

Her soft and yet slightly raspy voice that he had grown to love echoed in his head. It was particularly gentle as she all but blatantly confessed to him that she truly had been broken and had never healed. His chest and throat tightened with warmth at how she trusted him with her vulnerabilities, something she did with no one else, not even Henry.

Without removing his hand from her face he moved in and captured her lips in a tender kiss before pulling away slowly, "you are definitely worth the time to fix," he flashed her his teeth in a smile to mirror her own and leaned his forehead against hers and pulled her in closer by her waist.

Her laugh came out quiet and lighthearted, joyed by how he of all people thought she was worth his time to mend. Quite suddenly she felt that familiar tug on her heart and she couldn't keep the words from rolling happily from her tongue, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said it honestly, no laugh, no tease, just slow and honest so she knew he meant it with all his heart. It was she who closed the distance between them this time, slowly kneading her lips against his. He let her roll him on to his back and straddle his waist, her light grey silk night gown raising inches up her thighs. He sat up slowly, enjoying how her hands snaked around to hold the nape of his neck as she sat on his lap and the sheets gathered around them.

She arched her back in to him as his hands slid down slowly from her ribs to her hips where he pulled her even closer. She pulled away slightly, only enough to breathe, her lips often grazing his as she focused on his hands moving down her her bare thighs and then painfully slowly back up, sliding his fingers under the raised hem of her night gown. It sent shivers racing under her skin and caused her breath to frequently hitch as his fingers moved higher.

She hadn't bothered to put panties on after his welcome home the previous night so his hands moved seamlessly from her thighs, over her hips, to her waist, to rest on her sides where the silk gathered tightly around her breasts. The cool air tickled her skin as the silk rose with his hands but it was contrasted nicely with the warmth of his unclothed torso as she pressed her now bare stomach against his.

Quite suddenly her hovering lips were caught in his and she couldn't repress the low moan that vibrated deep in her throat as his tongue slipped past her lips and took his time exploring her mouth. Her fingers tugged at his hair when she closed a hand in to a fist, discouraging him from moving away while the other held the back of his neck.

She ignored the knock at her front door and instead pulled herself harder in to him, all but begging him to pick up his slow pace and take her like he had the night before. At the second string of louder knocks he began to laugh and he moved his attention to her neck.

"Are you going to get that?"

She almost didn't hear him, distracted by the soft kisses and gentle bites he trailed over her skin, "no. They'll go away."

A third and even louder knock echoed through the home, "I don't think they will," he laughed a little more and slid his hands down to her waist. He grinned as a pout formed over her face and she hung her arms around his neck, keeping their chests and stomachs pressed together. He gave her a quick kiss, "what if it's another angry mob? You and mobs in this town seem to go hand in hand," he laughed quietly as she tilted her head back and looked up.

"Nope," she laughed softly and shook her head down again, "I don't hear anyone," she bit her bottom lip playfully before she caught his lips in another kiss. She was cut short by a loud and lengthy knock and she groaned in frustration as she got off of a laughing Charming.

She walked into her closet and pulled out a pair of white panties and walked to the side of the bed and with a wide grin held back by her bottom lip caught in her teeth, she slowly pulled them up her legs. She could have laughed at the desire burning in the prince's eyes as the skirt of the night gown gathered around her hips, nearly giving him a full view but was denied by the combination of white and grey silk and the fair skin of her wrists and hands.

She couldn't hold back the devious chuckle when she successfully kept him from seeing anything and the skirt fell gently back down. She rocked her head in amusement as she sauntered toward him, bending at the waist and resting her hands on the edge of the bed. She got close enough to feel his breath on her jaw when another loud and incessant knock tore through her home.

"My god!" She stood up quickly and furiously walked out her bedroom door, pulling an ivory silk robe from a hook as she left, "I swear if you do not stop that knocking I will have it so that you will never knock again!"

James laughed loudly on the bed, pushing his head back in amusement as the fury of the evil queen shone in her once again. The threat had worked however, her loud and demanding voice easily heard through any wall or door, and the knocking had stopped but he could still hear the faint mumbles coming from her as she made her way down the stairs.

Clueless as to who would be at her door, Regina opens it and finds she is not exactly certain as to how she should approach her guest. Snow stands in front of her with a good sized box in her arms along with another box and a garbage bag next to her feet. The two of them stand in silence, Regina expressionless and Snow biting her tongue so as not to lash out or full out attack the woman.

When Snow shoved the box forward, silently telling Regina to take it and Regina plucked it from her arms, "well, good morning to you too Snow, how are you? Me? How considerate. Oh I'm doing great, but I am sorry to hear your return didn't go as you had hoped," she offered her a smirk as she cocked her head and dropped the box with a loud thud beside the door all without once breaking eye contact with Snow.

Snow only glared at her, "what is wrong with you?"

"Me? Absolutely nothing, I am perfectly happy dear. What is wrong with you?"

"Don't even start Regina!"

"Wouldn't think of it," she smiled through tight lips and then shrugged, "I simply answered your question and then returned it. Small talk I believe is what it is called."

Barely repressing a growl, Snow bent down and picked up the second box and dropped it in to her hands. The woman caught it with ease, her arms barely moving despite the box's heavy weight, it was infuriating to her how she almost seemed to be taking joy in watching her pain. She was different though, she could tell, she was calm now. Calm was a strange word to describe her but that was what she was, she didn't seem as though she was ready to bite your head off at any given opportunity.

She had expected Regina to be causing endless amounts of chaos and really she easily could have but she was surprised to find that she had done quite the opposite. Aside from taking her husband of course, "can I ask you something?" her voice was still tense with anger as she roughly handed the black garbage bag to her.

Regina took it and shrugged, "I suppose."

"What happened in the stables?" She watched curiously when her whole body went tense and she straightened her posture in a way that effectively blocked herself off from everything. Her features became sternly guarded and Snow held her deadly eye contact which made it impossible to see anything else in her peripheral. She jumped back with a loud gasp when the white wood slammed loudly in front of her, that was the last thing she had expected.

Regina stood staring coldly at the closed door for a moment before she turned and began walking up the entryway stairs. She was in no mood to talk about that. She had only reached the second stair when the door swung open again behind her and she turned in disbelief as Snow walked up to her, "what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"We need to talk Regina!"

"Get out of my house!" she all but yelled at her, shocked that she would have the audacity to do such a thing.

"I'm not leaving until I get answers!"

Regina walked down the steps slowly until she was within inches of the intrusive girl, "get out of my house," it was a quiet and threatening tone this time, it had an effect on her and her posture backed off slightly but she didn't leave. If she hadn't promised Henry she wouldn't use magic, Snow would have been flung out before she even stepped over the threshold.

"No."

"Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine," Regina didn't move a hair as James walked down the stairs.

"No everything is not fine," she tried to keep herself from looking at him but when he stopped and looked down at them she caught his eye and felt her heart break all over again. She shook her head in quick short movements and swallowed the down the lump in her throat, "we need to talk Regina."

"I don't want to talk right now."

"You took my husband from me and you tried once again to kill Emma and me yesterday! We need to talk!"

"Tried to k-" she opened her eyes wide and opened her mouth in a frustrated and disbelieving huff, "is that what you think?! You think I tried to kill you?!" She started walking forward and Snow stepped backward with her head held high, "I saved your lives you stupid ungrateful girl!" She spat the words at her, furious that her efforts were looked down upon once more.

It made her even more angry when in her rage she tried to lunge and she was held back. James' hands had gripped her arms and he held her firmly back despite her best efforts to get loose. Her teeth were clenched and her lips pulled back in a hateful snarl as she leaned forward with her bare feet planted on the floor as she tugged firmly to get out of his hands.

"Regina! Stop!" his voice was firm and he sternly directed her away from Snow. She moved half willingly and he let her shake her arms free from his grip with a loud and frustrated growl. He watched her continue walking with her hands firmly tangled in her hair and when she stopped just short of the few stairs to the main floor he turned his attention to Snow, "you alright?"

"Yes," she shifted her weight uncomfortably and averted her gaze to the floor, "yes I'm fine." It was almost like nothing had changed. His eyes still moved over her in a gentle concern, he still protected her from Regina's wrath, "how did this happen? You hate her," she was unable to look in his eyes so she looked to Regina. Her back was still turned and her hands held her hair as she shook her head.

"She's not the same. She's just lost."

Snow shook her head and looked up at him, searching his face for any hope that she may still have a chance. She didn't like what she found and the tears began to pool in her eyes, "I uh, I have to go. There's a lot of things I need to get done before the party tonight," she stepped backward and turned on her heels to walk out the door. She would come back another time for answers.

"Snow, wait!" He jogged after her and cut her off in the middle of the front path.

She kept her eyes on the walkway, "no really I get it. She let you in, and that's," she shook her head through an exasperated smile, "great! I just," she closed her eyes tightly for a moment and then opened them again, "I just don't understand how you fell in love with her."

Taking a deep breath Regina dropped her hands to her sides and turned back around to where Snow and James had left. The door was open, Snow was crying, James was trying to explain and she found she didn't quite know what to do with herself. She didn't want to go out there.

Her attention was caught when the phone rang. She contemplated leaving it to ring but decided a distraction could be useful so she walked up the few stairs to the small table against the wall and tiredly brought the phone to her ear, "hello?"

"Hi Regina I uh...I actually didn't think you'd answer."

"Well I have Miss Swan so what is it you had hoped that you wouldn't have to talk about?"

"No it's not that it's just I didn't think you'd answer if you knew it was me."

"Miss Swan I have a lot on my mind right now and I would appreciate it if you would get to the point."

"Right so I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come to the party tonight?"

Regina was quiet. She wasn't sure if she had heard correctly or if perhaps a practical joke. Given the current tension between herself and the rest of the town she hadn't expected any such treatment. Hoped for it sure but never thought it would actually happen.

"Or you know you could not come, I mean it's completely up to you!"

"No no I'd love to come! It's just I wasn't expecting an invitation," she bowed her head slightly and rested a hand on the small table.

"Well you saved our lives Regina, this whole welcome home party is only happening because of what you did."

She let herself smile softly, "thank you Emma, that means a lot."

"So I guess I'll see you tonight then?"

Regina nodded despite knowing she couldn't see, "yes I guess you will."

"Alright great, good bye then."

"Good bye Miss Swan," she hung up the phone and placed it gently back on the table. She cocked her head thoughtfully and kept her eyes on the phone as she turned her body back to the door, their shouting beginning to register to her ears. Cautiously she walked to the threshold, softly tapping her fingers together in no particular order. She thought that maybe perhaps she would enjoy what she might see.

She was finally able to cause Snow White the pain that she had caused her. She had taken her true love away just as she had taken hers. It wasn't the same of course, Daniel had died and James was still alive. She figured this way was worse. To have to see your love with another instead. She took very little pleasure in what she saw.

Her Evil Queen persona took thrill in watching her suffer but her new found self was uncomfortable. Their shouting had died down but she found that that only made it more difficult to watch. James' back was to her, giving her only Snow's face to watch as the tears streamed down her face and she choked through her sobs as James tried to comfort her. She fought him off but he persisted and not very long after she had given up and let him hold her as she cried.

She didn't want to be this person anymore, she wanted to change, she wanted to be better. Closing her eyes and quietly clearing her throat, Regina turned and leaned her back against the door frame and let her head drop against it with a gentle thud and then she tried to tune out the sound of Snow crying.

...

Regina walked down Main Street quietly thinking to herself. She had arrived after James, the lasagna still being in the oven when it was time to leave. At least one of them should be on time. She had left early, tired of sitting alone surrounded by people when she could be sitting alone in the comfort of her own home.

Her conversation with Emma had left her frustrated and upset but she decided to put it behind her for now. The infuriating blonde had only just returned and she imagined she wished to spend time with Henry as well. She hoped she would come around. It was hard to keep trying to be better when no one offered her a lifeline. It didn't have to be huge, she would take anything, a subtle appreciative nod, a smile.

She had been doing so well and she had gained friendships, her relationship with Henry was stronger than it had ever been, and she had found love in a very unexpected place but a great deal of that trust the people had put in her was lost after James kissed her in the diner. Then it was almost as though it had completely vanished at the return of Snow and Emma and the new and surprising knowledge of being able to wake James from the curse. At least they were all somewhat civil. She wasn't particularly sure why Grumpy had pulled a knife on her, it's not like she had done any harm as of late. Perhaps he was still sore over her and Rumple stealing the diamonds.

She took a deep breath and watched the warm air from her lips swirl in the cold air. She had decided to walk home and get her car in the morning. James was going to stay at the sheriff's station with his daughter and work with her to get her caught up on what she and Snow had missed while they were away. She didn't mind, besides she was finding it nice to walk in the cool air alone, it gave her time to think and calm down.

She was angry at the cricket for telling Emma, she had put her trust in him and that was something she didn't do. It seemed every time she did it would always fall apart and she would get hurt. Every single time. Even James had hurt her. She had forgiven him though, however slowly, she had eventually forgiven him. She was going to have to find the bug tomorrow.

Roughly a block from the diner Regina stopped dead and surveyed the area in front of her before pivoting slightly and looking around behind her. Someone was watching her. Only it was more than watching. It was unnerving and very much so, she hadn't felt the need to be this nervous in a long time.

"Boo!"

"Oh my god!" Regina nearly jumped out of her skin as she lurched away from the voice. Her hand reached her chest, her heart thundering unsteadily beneath her finger tips as she closed her eyes, "Henry!"

Henry laughed loudly as he held his stomach, he had never been able to do anything more than startle his mother so this was considered to be a great success. He didn't mind the hint of anger in the way she said his name, the way she jumped away from him in the beginning was just too good for him to care about the consequences that may follow.

She took a deep breath to try and flush the adrenaline from her system, "you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Henry stopped laughing for a short moment but it only continued in short bursts as he tried to keep it down, "ironic?"

Regina rolled her eyes though her exaggerated laughter, "oh you are in so much trouble!"

Henry laughed and it turned shrill as she made a move to grab him but she was only taunting him and his laughter lowered in tone as she laughed deviously through her toothy grin, "after all these years I think I deserve to scare you really good at least once!"

Regina shrugged and rocked her head side to side in agreement as she raised her eyebrows, "doesn't mean I'm not going to get you back," she tilted her head down and raised her eyes playfully at her son.

"Good luck! I'm not scared of the Evil Queen," he teased her and put his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest a fraction.

"Oh is that so?" She took a step closer and bent at the waist until she was at eye level with Henry, their faces mere inches apart she lowered her voice in to a whisper, "you should be," she squinted her eyes through a nod before she stood up straight again and laughed softly, "why are you out here, dear? You should be at the party with Snow and Emma."

"Emma went with James to the station and Snow was catching up with Red," he shrugged simply, "I looked for you but I couldn't find you, I didn't know you'd left. So I came to find you."

Regina's features pulled in to a warm smile, the corners of her eyes creasing happily, "you know what?"

"What?"

"I could use a hug," she nodded sadly but her smile widened when his formed and he skipped forward and hugged her tightly.

"I thought you might."

Regina smiled softly and wrapped her arms around his back as she rested the side of her head on the top of his. She sighed audibly and closed her eyes, she was so relieved that her mother was not the one to come through the portal. She didn't even want to think what she could do to Henry. Spending time with Emma instead of herself was better than Cora getting her hands on him any day. There was so question about it.

"I'm sure they'll start to come around," he spoke reassuringly with the side of his face resting on her chest. He was entirely relaxed and comfortable in the warmth and safety of her arms, he was happy that they had been working together to mend their relationship. Despite what she had done in the past she had found it within herself to love him in the only ways she knew how and now she was learning new ways and better ways.

"I hope so, dear. I really do," she could still feel that unnerving sense that she was being watched but she pushed it aside wanting to focus on the weight of her son against her. She could only hope that Emma and Snow would let her see him. She had gotten used to him being around more often and she was going to miss him.

...

"Today sucked."

James stopped in the front doorway, the door knob still in his hand and the door half open, "sucked?" He laughed lightly at her choice of words. She sat in the middle of the stairs facing him with a troubled expression and her wrists crossed limply over her thighs.

"Yes. Sucked. Sometimes there are just no better words."

He tossed his keys in to the small dish by the door, "that is true," he nodded as he pulled his jacket off and hung it before closing the door behind him. His heart went out to her, sitting unhappily on the stairs waiting for him to come home so she could at least have a better night. He walked toward her but she didn't lift her eyes from the floor, not even when he sat down next to her, "it'll be alright. Tomorrow will be better," he rubbed his hand over her back and tried to catch her eyes.

"I don't think it will be," she shook her head slowly and leaned in to him, wrapping her arms around his middle and resting her head on his shoulder, "I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be awful."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He offered after he wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"No."

"Okay," he kissed the top of her head before he brought a hand up and began playing with the dark strands. Her hair was soft and she seemed to enjoy the gesture and nuzzled her face in deeper as she exhaled through her nose. She was right when she had said that the people weren't going to be as forgiving toward her as they were him. She was trying, he only wished he could make it easier for her.

"I don't really like your daughter."

There was a long and comfortable silence before she broke it with that and he could only laugh. The two of them had never seen eye to eye and he imagined it was no different even after everything else had changed. She remained silent as he laughed under his breath and continued to play with her hair.

"I miss my son," his laughter stopped and he ran his hand up and down her ribs in an attempt at comfort. It only worked a little. Although she was beyond happy that there was going to be someone to spend the night with her, someone that cared for her and would help her get through.


	46. Chapter 46

**I am truly sorry for how long it took me to get this up! It what's been one of those weeks where I've been lacking in motivation to do anything at all ;) Can I just say how excited I am for the Cora Regina reunion next week! I can't wait! Reviews I love them! Please leave one when you finish, I'd love to hear what you think :) **

* * *

"I don't think she did it."

"Oh please! Have you forgotten what she is capable of? That woman as been the cause of all of our suffering!"

"No I have to agree with James," Emma nodded slowly with her arms folded over her chest. Snow shot her gaze toward her and it was hard and sharp, "look, I don't know the whole story between you and her but she had no idea that Archie was even dead! She's trying to change and from what I can gather it's not going to be easy for her."

"You had faith in her once, Snow, even when I didn't. Where is that now? You have been gone all this time, you haven't had the chance to see the person she is becoming," he kept his voice level and calm but it did not do anything for him.

Snow nodded her head aggressively as she spoke, "she pinned me against a wall and stabbed me the last time I tried to help her! Sorry if I'm not exactly jumping on the chance to do it again! And as for the whole changing thing," she flung her arms in careless gestures, "I can already see how well that has turned out for me!"

"I know, I cannot tell you how sorry I am about us," he shook his head slowly, "but Regina did not do this."

...

Regina stepped from her plume of purple smoke, the tears starting to pool in her eyes as she looked out at the water. Henry had told her she was welcome to come to this place whenever she needed. The cool and salty breeze did nothing to calm her mind and she could see clearly her black car parked on the grass with her sitting comfortably with Henry relaxed against her as he played with her fingers.

He had her promise to be his mother. To not revert back to the evil queen. That is exactly what she had done only moments ago, the evil queen resurfaced and she used magic effectively breaking both promises to her son. She could no longer hold in the cries that accompanied her already fallen tears.

Her shoulders shook and she bowed her head and cried as she wrapped her arms around her middle. If they could just give her a chance. She didn't kill Archie, she had no reason to kill him. While he had recently faltered in keeping her trust in him he was the only one who stood by her through everything, aside from James, and she did not forget that. She had grown rather fond of the annoying cricket and his dog not that she would have ever told him that. They had an argument, nothing more. She was angry that he had so carelessly betrayed her trust but she would not kill him for it.

She didn't understand what they had meant. How could they have seen her do something that she didn't do? It didn't make sense. She couldn't come up with any answers. What hurt almost more than betraying Henry was James. He didn't do anything. He just stood there and let them accuse her of murder, let them try to stop her with fairy dust, let them try and turn her son against her. He loved her, he was supposed to stand by her and have faith in her no matter what.

A dark grin pulled over her mouth as she watched her daughter crumble. She had successfully turned her son, the only person she cared about and the only person who cared about her, against her. The Charming family was together and while something seemed tense between Snow and her prince she did not inquire further on the subject, she didn't care about them or whatever problems they may have, Regina and her son were her main focus and she had successfully broken her through the use of Henry.

Soon Regina would be at her side and she could help her pick up the pieces and make her strong again. With no one left to turn to she knew her daughter would come back to her without a fight. She still held a place in her heart and she knew she would be struggling for any foothold and now she was able to offer her one when she needed it most.

Regina stopped crying when she felt that same unnerving feeling she had had that night she left the diner. She spun to the tree line behind her and her tear filled eyes scanned the trees for any signs of life, "who's there?!" Her voice was frustrated, she didn't like to be nervous. Her instincts rarely failed her and the way her hair rose on the back of her neck those instinct were telling her that whatever or whoever was watching her was dangerous.

She took a few steps closer to the trees and raised her chin in a hopeless attempt to see further but then stopped. Her eyes moved over the trees once more but when she found nothing she turned slowly and walked away, the hidden eyes never removing themselves from her back.

Cora released the breath she was holding and turned her head to watch her daughter leave. Why she walked instead of using magic she did not know but she knew now that if she was going to keep her presence unknown for much longer she was going to have to be more careful. She waited until Regina was far from her before she disappeared in to a cloud of purple smoke.

She reappeared in the hold of Hook's ship unbeknownst to the pirate who sat outside to assure no one would come across them by mistake. She opened the doors to the storage and looked down upon the doctor with a deadly smile as she waved her hand and the gag was removed from his mouth, "now, you are going to tell me all I need to know about my daughter."

Her sickly sweet tone made his skin crawl, "and I'm just supposed to know who your daughter is?"

"You know who she is."

Archie shook his head and his lips formed a tight line, "that is likely true but," he lifted his chin to look up at the cold woman, "I do not know who you are."

She let out a short laugh and gave him a smile that was all teeth, "oh silly me. My name is Cora."

He lifted his head higher as he took a deep breath but remained entirely calm, "so you're Regina's mother," he nodded as he straightened his neck to look at the wall across from him. Regina was not one to exaggerate but in their sessions he was lead to believe that perhaps being so young, Regina had a harsher recollection of her mother than was actually true. She did not.

"Oh, well, in that case," he tilted his head back up to meet her chilling smile, "I will most certainly not give you any answers," he was not about to throw Regina to the wolves. Even after all she had done she was trying to redeem herself and he was not about to ruin that. Her chilled smile disappeared and her face became ice cold and hard and his heart stopped with fear for a moment.

She pushed her hand forward and cocked her head when he was pushed against the wall and his breathing was almost stopped as she held him tight, "you listen to me cricket. You will tell me what I need to know and I will not make it easy for you if you continue on this clear conscience act."

His voice was quiet and raspy as the pressure seemed to increase on his chest, "I will not give you anything, I will not be the one to hand over this town into your dark ways," his chest was forced to tighten harshly and he grunted through the pain before it was released and he was flung across the cargo hold and everything went black.

"Cricket!" She spat and glared at the unconscious man. He was going to talk.

...

Regina sat on a bench along Main Street staring at her hands that laid limp in her lap. Only she wasn't really staring at them, she wasn't staring at anything through her glazed eyes. She had just watched Emma tell Henry what had happened and she felt sick to her stomach. Henry was devastated. She wanted so badly to run to him and hold him, to explain her side of the story, to look right at him and tell him that she did not kill Archie. Surely he would be able to see the truth?

She was snapped out of her thoughts and she blinked her eyes to focus on the warm and soft object that had weighted her hands. A bright smile formed over her face and a quiet laugh, "hey Pongo," she moved her hands from underneath his chin so he rested on her lap and she stroked the top of his head.

She traced her finger over the dog's face and played with his spotted ears, "you know I didn't kill him right?" she cocked her head sadly as she rubbed the sides of his face with her thumbs, "why else would you be here to keep me company?" A small and shaky laugh rang from her as he licked her fingers.

"Seems he forgave you pretty quickly," his tone was not harsh, if anything it was kind and gentle. When she looked up at him the smile and laughter instantly disappeared.

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Regina have you seen the evidence there is piled against you?"

"I don't care what evidence you think you have against me! I did not kill him!" her brow was furrowed with pain and frustration as she turned her gaze back down to Pongo who kept his head rested on her lap.

Taking a deep breath he walked around and sat next to her, "Regina please, let me help you," he moved to touch her but stopped when she recoiled and shook her head.

"You had your chance to help me and you just stood there," she lifted her head to look at him knowing full well the hurt that pulled at her features and the way her dark eyes had become glossy, "you just stood there. You didn't even say a word. You may as well have just ran through the streets screaming that I was the one who killed him."

"I didn't think you had done it! I defended you but it was a little difficult to deny that you had done it when we all watched you do it."

"How could you have watched me do something that I didn't do?!"

"In a dream catcher. Rumplestiltskin caught Pongo's memories and Emma played it back. Well all saw you Regina, choking him, the purple smoke pouring around you," he was caught off guard by the horror on her face, "how can you continue to deny it when we all saw it happen?"

"James," she shook her head and her lips remained parted as she struggled to voice her words while the image played in her head, "I didn't do that. I had no reason to kill him, he was the only person that stood by me and helped me through this mess. Sure I was upset with him but not enough to kill, certainly not when I'm trying to be better," her voice faded as she looked down at Pongo who hadn't moved once.

"Why the fairy dust?"

While she kept her eyes on the dog the hurt could be clearly heard in her quiet voice. His lips pushed in to a thin frown and he spoke gently, "it was just to make sure you wouldn't try anything."

"Don't give me that!" Her face creased with lines of anger but she didn't look his way, "what made you think that you would even need to do such a thing? I'm not trying to kill anyone, I promised Henry I wouldn't use magic, and I promised him I would do better."

"To be fair the whole memory thing suggested otherwise and you threw Emma down the path!"

"Fair? Are you serious?! You all cornered me and threatened to take away one of the only people I have ever loved! How is that fair? Why couldn't you have just given me a chance to try and figure this out with you?"

She was looking at him now, the betrayal clear in her sad expression making him fully realize the damage they had caused. They had cornered her like a scared and injured animal who defended itself in the only way they knew how. They attacked. Looking back he realized that she wouldn't have done anything, not unless she was provoked which was exactly what they had done.

He hadn't even thought of her promise not to use magic and how she broke that promise only hours ago. He figured it must be eating her alive, "I'm sorry Regina," his apology was sincere, "we should have just talked to you. We were all just so caught up in seeing that memory that we reverted back to previous mindsets and forgot to consider the way you are now."

She took some consolation in his apology but not much, "you still think I killed him don't you," it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

He was conflicted. Magic had clearly shown her killing Archie there was no mistake that it was Regina. He had gotten back too late in the evening to confirm her to be at home all evening. Then again there really was too much evidence pointing toward her, it was too easy, she was careful and she wouldn't have left so much behind. It wasn't even a trail of bread crumbs it was more of a lit up runway and she stood at the end under flashing arrows and signs stating 'I killed him!' it wasn't her style at all. But the dream catcher.

As she sat next to him he could feel the turmoil inside her. She was just as shocked and grief stricken as the rest of them. It didn't make sense. Even Pongo had come to her side to comfort her. If she had killed his master surely the dog wouldn't treat her so fondly? So he sat next to her entirely confused and conflicted. He wanted to believe her, he didn't want to believe that she would have killed him, it was just difficult to stay loyal with the sight of Pongo's memories, "I don't know."

Regina pushed her head back with an irritated smile and a single humorless and breathy laugh. She should have expected this, it was all too good to be true. To have found love, to have gained her son's trust back, to have people see she was trying to be a better person even after their trust in her was tampered with on several occasions between when Snow and Emma fell through the portal until now. Perhaps she just wasn't cut out to be happy, perhaps loneliness and heartbreak were the only things she was meant to have, "please go."

"Regina," he moved to try and comfort her sad whisper but she shook her head and closed her eyes. He knew it was to keep the tears from falling. Her body went still and she held her breath as though she was afraid to cry in front of him. He sighed through his nose, his lips pushing into a thin frown, he hated seeing her so broken. Before he honored her wishes for him to leave he silently leaned in and kissed her temple softly. His throat tightened and went dry with sadness when she leaned in ever so slightly to the contact, "I still love you Regina."

She waited until his footsteps had faded away before she released a particularly shaky breath and bent down to rest her forehead against Pongo's, "I love you too," she whispered softly and cursed the tear that rolled down her cheek. Perhaps this was part of what her mother had meant when she said love was weakness. Even when the ones you love cause you harm or betray your trust you will always go back to them.

"Love is awful Pongo," her frown relaxed into a smile when he moaned in response. Her smile lightened in to a halfhearted laugh as she sat up and looked down at Pongo, "seems I best be going," she rubbed his ears as she stood up and he stepped back to give her room, "thank you kind sir," she bowed playfully and he wagged his tail until his entire hind end moved with the motion. She laughed softly as she stood tall and turned to walk away from him but more importantly to walk away from the blonde that was half jogging toward her.

"Regina!"

She heard her name called but her steady pace didn't falter and she didn't turn her head a fraction. She turned on to a side street when she heard the footsteps quicken in to a run. Her own strides remained the same until she stopped and leaned her back against the slight overhang of the front of the building.

In her position she faced the direction of the side road and her right side touched the wall of the building itself while her left remained open to the street. She pursed her lips slightly as the footsteps came closer but she remained entirely relaxed and did not press herself against the brick, instead she hung her arms in front of her and watched Emma run right past her.

Regina rolled her eyes as she pivoted around the overhang she stood behind and back on to Main Street in the direction she had come in. _Honestly Miss Swan how did you have any success as a bail bonds person._ She huffed to herself and continued walking.

Emma stopped when she made it part way down the road realizing that Regina hadn't gone that way. At first she assumed magic but after turning around and jogging back to where she had turned off she paused at the small corner that could easily hide a slim woman such as Regina. Cursing herself for being so blind she pushed herself from the side road and scanned the area.

She quickly found Regina, it was like all eyes simply moved to the proud former queen. She was holding Emma's eye contact as she crossed the street to her car only half a block ahead. _Her car, damn it Swan what has gotten in to you?!_ She jogged a few steps forward but realized the chase would be entirely pointless and she resorted to watching the brunette instead.

Why? How? She was always able to tell when someone was lying and in that room it was clear that that woman had had no idea that Archie was dead. James seemed dead set on her being innocent as well but everyone's opinion but Snow's had changed when they saw the memory. After watching that it was easy for them to believe that she had done it seeing as how she had caused so much pain and suffering in the past.

She couldn't ignore the hurt she wore on her face before she broke she contact and stepped in her her black car. Even half a block away from her Emma could see and once again her instincts screamed innocent. She had caught the end of her and James' interaction, she had seen the kiss, perhaps he was starting to have doubts of her guilt as well. Pongo had come running and barking to announce his master's death surely he wouldn't be so calm around Regina if she were the one that had done it. She wasn't going to lie, she had found the bow amusing.

So many things had given her proof that she was changing and that she had changed in a lot of ways which is why she wanted to give her a chance despite the whole stolen true love thing. She was still a little fuzzy as to how exactly that came about. If James, the man who was supposed to be her sworn enemy, had found it in him to love her then why couldn't the rest of them. The dream catcher showed that is was Regina. She couldn't just ignore that.

...

He wasn't sure if Regina would be there. She wasn't sitting at the table and she wasn't on the couch when he checked the living room. He started to become concerned when he couldn't find her, the sun had disappeared maybe two hours earlier which allowed for they sky to go black but it wasn't like her to go to bed so early.

Silently he moved up the stairs and down the hallway to the master bedroom and opened the door just enough to poke his head in. He opened it wide after a moments pause when he saw the bed was still made and untouched. He walked in and searched the room, concern growing for her when every place he checked turned up empty.

When he couldn't find her he hurried out of the room to go back out and look for her, she shouldn't be alone in the dark. He stopped after passing Henry's room when he noticed the bedside lamp was on. He was relieved when he peered his head in and found her laying on her side on Henry's bed. Her back was to him, her arms bent at the elbows so her hands laid by her face, the grey silk of her pajama top had slid upward a couple inches to reveal the fair skin of her side and back. She looked peaceful from where he stood with his head resting against the door frame. He wanted to hold her, to climb on to that small bed and hold her close. He wasn't sure he was allowed. With a soft sigh he left her to sleep and he went back to the master bedroom.

Regina pushed her eyes closed tighter as she heard him leave. She had never fallen asleep so she had heard him come in and she heard him downstairs as he searched for her and then upstairs when he was unsuccessful downstairs. She hadn't put much thought or emotion into it until he had found her and stayed so long to watch her.

She was confused, she was so lost she just didn't know what to think. She had her chance at true happiness with Daniel and that was brutally taken from her and she had grown hopeless that she would ever get another chance. Now as if by some miracle she was offered a second chance and she wanted so badly to take it but it seemed every time she tried the tables would turn against her.

She lost herself in thought debating whether or not to go to him. She didn't want to be alone, not again, but she didn't want to be hurt either. She didn't want him to say that he didn't believe her, she didn't want him to look at her with doubt, she wanted him to look at her the way he had before when he looked at her with a strength and admiration that made her heart flutter.

After looking at the clock on Henry's bedside table for the umpteenth time she came to the frustrating conclusion that time moved faster in her head. What had felt like hours had really been roughly only one and a half. She frowned at the clock and before she could register what had happened she found herself with her hand on her bedroom door where James was.

She took a deep breath and pushed the door open and silently padded to the side of the bed. She leaned forward with the corner of her bottom lip in her teeth to see if he was asleep. He was but from the troubled frown his features were set in, it wasn't a peaceful sleep. Hesitantly she placed a hand on his arm and as his eyes blinked open she began to second guess herself and her feet willed her to run. She remained standing.

He didn't say anything he only smiled a tired smile but it was no less warm and inviting. She tried a smile in return but it didn't exactly work, her lips only formed a straight line. She took his hands when he rolled on to his back and offered them to her and without a word from either of them she climbed over him to lay next to him.

He rolled back on to his side and was happy to find how close she had stayed. Her head laid on his left arm and her body was pressed tightly against his as she ran her thumb slowly back and forth over his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her firmly as he gently nuzzled the side of his face in to the top of her head, "we'll figure this out."

There was a long pause as she watched her thumb move over the dark t-shirt clothing his hard chest. Her voice was hollow as she began rebuilding a wall to keep herself from getting hurt, "do you believe me?"

He rubbed his hand over her back, after he had left her with Pongo he had thought long and hard over her words and behavior, "yes, yes I do," his heart ached and his throat tightened when her hands balled into fistfuls of his shirt and her breath came out resembling a shaky cry that he tried to calm by squeezing his arms tighter around her and running his fingers through her hair.

It was what she had hoped to hear but not what she had expected and once again he sent her newly built wall crashing down. Just like that he had put together some of the pieces and she was no longer entirely broken. Cracked and damaged with pieces missing but no longer broken. The tears that rolled silently down her cheeks on to his shirt were ones of relief, relief that someone had faith in her and relief that she was no longer alone.


	47. Chapter 47

**Sorry for the wait guys :p I flipped the timeline a little bit in this one two that the funeral will be in the afternoon rather than the early morning cause I wanted to sneak a little bit of that into the next chapter :) And yes I have plans to follow up on James' little Evil Queen thing hahaha ;D just to have a little fun! **

* * *

"You awake?"

"Yes," it was early, the sun not yet visible in the sky that was painted a vibrant pink. It seemed neither of them were at ease enough to fall back asleep. She didn't want to move though, her head still rested on his chest as she looked at her fingers, his arms still held her close so they laid flush against one another. It was comfortable, warm, safe, and familiar.

"Regina?"

Her voice was distant and she closed her eyes once again, "yes?"

"I'm sorry."

There was a long pause before she replied, she didn't move, she didn't open her eyes, "I would have blamed me too."

James sighed and kissed the top of her head softly, "I still should have had more faith in you. I should have stood up for you."

She nodded gently in to his chest, her voice thick with a tired sadness, "yes you should have."

His features dropped in a frown, she seemed so small right now. There was absolutely no remnants of the evil queen in her as she remained unmoving in his arms, "I will do better."

"You can't possibly be any better, dear. You are the very definition of better."

There was no disdain in her voice, it was gentle and kind but it made him feel even worse, "I hurt you and that is not okay. I will do better for you Regina, I promise."

She felt her throat tighten as the desire to cry came to her again. She was so tired of crying and yet despite her tightly closed eyes, the tears once again rolled down her cheeks.

He looked down when he noticed his shirt beginning to dampen, "Regina? Regina what's wrong?"

"I uh," she shook her head, keeping her eyes closed as she tried to keep her voice from shaking, "it's just I...I've never had someone who felt the need to do better for me. They've always told me I need to do better. And then you..." She trailed off when he sat up and kept her in his arms.

"Hey, listen to me," once he sat upright he moved his hands to her face and lifted her from his chest so he could look at her and so she would look at him. Her hair was soft around his fingers, her face washed clean of any make up, and her dark eyes were pooled with tears. She was having a hard time finding her footing again and he was nothing but patient, "I don't want you to be better," he shook his head softly, "I want you to be you," he smiled sadly at her and wiped her tears away with his thumbs, "okay?"

"I don't know how to be me...I don't know where she is," her features creased as she started to cry enough for her body to quiver. She had lost herself long ago and she wasn't sure if she could find herself again. She had never really gotten the chance to truly be herself in the first place. People had always manipulated her in to who they wanted her to be. Everyone except Daniel and now this version of James.

"Oh, Regina," his eye brows knitted together in sadness as he whispered her name slowly, "darling you are finding more and more of her everyday. I'm not going to give up on you even if you think you're a lost cause."

"Why do you care so much?"

It was a reasonable question, she had been left to fend for herself most of her life, "because I love you. I know you're in there, I've seen you with Henry and I've seen you with the horses and you've even let me see you when you're with me," he tilted her head up a little more when she dropped her eyes and she took the hint and met his eyes once again, "you just need someone to watch your back while you're looking and I am so sorry that I wasn't there when you needed me."

Regina nodded slowly and then tried a smile rather unsuccessfully, "just don't do it again okay?"

He chuckled lightly at the smile under her tears, "I promise," he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss before pulling her in to a hug. He buried his face into her hair as she did his neck and held her tightly with his hands spread over her back. Her hands held on to the back of his shirt as she tried to calm back down, "you know what I forgot?"

"What?" She mumbled in to his neck and took a deep breath.

"I forgot to thank you for bringing back Snow and Emma."

"Well, you're welcome."

"I didn't say thank you yet."

Regina paused for a moment before she started to laugh and she loosened her grip around him, "no you didn't did you."

He grinned happily when she sat smiling in front of him instead of crying, "thank you Regina for bringing back Snow and my daughter safely."

She was put at ease when he use her name rather than 'wife', "you're welcome, dear."

"How did it happen? I mean Snow got the interpretation that you were trying to kill them."

She shifted so she sat cross legged in front of him with her hands in her lap, "we weren't trying to kill them, we were trying to make sure Cora wouldn't come through and that in turn put Snow and Emma in risk of being stopped instead."

"What changed your mind?"

"Henry," she smiled up at him, "Henry came and convinced me otherwise. He said that I had to believe in him and that they were going to come through and not my mother."

"And you did," he smiled proudly at her knowing that faith was a big thing to ask of her.

"I was terrified! I didn't know if I could take away all of that magic on my own and Rumplestiltskin certainly wasn't going to help me," she dropped her gaze to her hands, feeling vulnerable having just admitted she had been scared.

James cocked his head in concern and took her hands in his. He had never even considered the toll she had paid to keep his family from getting killed. He had constantly been told and warned that all magic came with a price but he had never thought to apply it to that particular incident, "did it hurt?" He didn't know how magic worked.

Regina shrugged half heartedly and nodded, "yes. Honestly I didn't think I was going to to be able to do it and then just when I thought I was going to die," she paused for a moment, remembering what it had felt like, "it stopped."

She was lost in thought for a little while and he ran his thumb over the back of her hands until she sighed through a soft smile and looked back at him, "are you okay?"

"Yes, I am now. Besides," she shrugged simply before she continued, "I got quite the reward for not killing them and driving them to the shop and then being yelled at."

He laughed knowingly and raised his eyebrows as he nodded, "that was a good night," the corners of his eyes creased as he mirrored her smile. He shook his head at her as he laughed, "lets play a game."

"A game?"

"The two of us have been together for a long time now and I still don't even know your favorite colour."

"Ah so it's a question game?"

"Questions are hard," he shook his head, "I was thinking more along the lines of we just say what comes to mind. No filters, it's more fun that way," he grinned.

Nodding, she ran her tongue over her teeth, "alright," she laughed quietly and cocked her head, "I'll start. I'll answer your question first. My favorite colour is blue, that nice and soft baby blue."

Of course it was, knowing her now it suited her nicely and explained the choice of wall paper in the bedroom that was so different from the rest of the house. He loved how despite the darkness that had overwhelmed her, her true self did shine through in small ways, "I love that you love that colour."

She huffed out a laugh, her shoulders bouncing with the sound, "that's not a fair answer!"

"Sure it is! First thing that came to mind and you didn't know it about me."

She rolled her eyes through a laugh as she waited for him to get comfortable, sitting cross legged as well so his shins touched her knees, "I didn't want this to happen," she admitted but the smile never faltered.

"First time I laid eyes on you back in our land I thought you were absolutely stunning."

A rich laughter pushed her head back, "oh you didn't!"

"I did! And I absolutely hated myself for it!" He nodded and shook his head with every word as she continued to laugh, "it's not funny Regina! Do you have any idea how hard it was to keep that from everyone! That I secretly had a thing for the woman whose sole purpose in life was to kill me and Snow!"

She sighed in amusement to try and calm her fit of laughter however unsuccessfully, "that cannot be true!"

"It is! And all you crazy dresses didn't help either!"

"Awe you're blushing," she placed a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter as she softened her features.

"Shut up! I am not," he was absolutely humiliated that he had confessed that to her and was avoiding eye contact at all costs.

"Oh ho ho, dear, you really are," she nodded and rolled her lips into her mouth to silence another laugh as her shoulders shook and she placed a hand on his knee. She was greatly amused by his confession and even more so by his embarrassment at the fact. She rolled forward on to her knees and moved her other hand on to his other knee as she chuckled deviously, "and now how does it feel," she leaned in closer so the majority of her weight was on her hands, "to have me all to yourself?"

Still embarrassed, he willed himself to meet her dark eyes. They were dancing with delight as her mouth opened in a grin and her laughter vibrated in her throat, "kiss me," he waited with a smile as she slowly leaned in, only closing her lips around his after she paused with their lips just grazing. She kissed him slowly and forcefully, causing him to make an effort to keep his head from being pushed back. She pulled back with a dark grin and a low chuckle.

"It just so happens," she sat back down and crossed her legs as she watched his expression carefully so that he was unable to hide, "that I brought my favorite outfits with me here," her grin widened so it was all teeth when he all but froze and she could tell the gears were turning in his head.

He cleared his throat in and attempt to compose himself, "wh-where?"

She purred a dark laugh and continued with their game, "lasagna is one of my favorite foods in this land."

"That's not fair!"

"I absolutely love chocolate."

"You can't just bring that up and then continue!"

"I think that the water here tastes different than it did in our land. What do you think?"

"Regina please," he reduced himself to whining, nearly begging and slightly hating himself for it.

"Well maybe," she rolled her head playfully, "if you're a good boy..."

James whined and put his hands on her waist and started to pull gently, "but Regina," he pouted playfully and tried not to break when she lifted an eyebrow and smirked, "since when do good boys only get to see the Evil Queen?"

"Oh my dear," she dropped her voice to the tone she often used back in their land, "the Evil Queen takes pleasure in corrupting the good. Just imagine how irresistible a charming good man like yourself would be," she parted her lips in a conniving grin as her eyes followed her finger tracing his jaw before she flicked it off his chin.

The way she could so quickly change character sent shivers down his spine, "well in that case I'm going to be a very very good boy," he leaned in and kissed her through their smiles.

"Do you have a favorite?" She whispered against his jaw as she pulled away slowly.

He smirked and kept his hands on her waist to keep her from moving too far, "I have many favorites."

...

Henry didn't want to believe that his mother killed Archie. After all the good she had been doing he didn't see why she would do something like that. Snow was dead set on it being her and Emma was not much better but he wanted to talk to her himself. He knew she was hiding, she didn't like to be seen when she was vulnerable. He had thought about going to her vault but he decided he should check home first just in case.

He looked up at the large white house as he contemplated the best way to sneak in without being noticed in case she were to run away before she knew it was only him. He decided on the front door, while it didn't offer much choice to stay hidden because it was centered in the house, it was the quietest door.

He had told Emma and Snow that he was going to take Pongo for a walk, he had never had a dog before and he was excited. He just didn't tell them where he was walking and they didn't ask, "okay boy stay here alright? I'll be right back," he tied the leash around a small tree and tiptoed his way up the stairs to the door, placing a finger over his lips as he looked at Pongo signaling to be quiet.

Once inside he slipped his shoes off so he could pad silently around the home. He had found it odd that he hadn't seen James the whole day. He assumed he was with his mother or at least trying to find her. The living room was empty and he had made it nearly to the kitchen when he heard voices upstairs.

Carefully he made his way up the stairs, grateful that they had never once creaked in his entire time living there. A smile tugged at his lips when he heard her talk, she was happy or at least as happy as she could be at the time. As he neared the bedroom door he could hear her clearly and she was talking about her past and he desperately wanted to hear her story.

He dropped slowly to his hands and knees and peered in to the room, catching James' eye as he did. For a moment he feared he would tell her but he only smiled wider before turning his attention back to Regina. Henry smiled happily at his silence and moved so he sat hidden behind the wall outside the room with the door left half open and listened attentively to his mother talk.

...

"I never wanted to be a royal."

"Neither did I," she smiled at him, she was enjoying this game immensely. The sun was up now and flooding the room with a warm light. They had been playing for what must have been hours and she had learned much.

"I wanted to marry for love. She could have been the poorest woman in all the land but if I loved her it wouldn't have mattered," when she dropped her head to look at her hands he found Henry peeking around the corner. He didn't want to be seen and he wasn't going to be the one to announce his presence. Besides it would benefit them both to learn more about Regina so he smiled at the boy and looked back to her.

"I was so close to marrying for love," she smiled sadly, "I even asked him myself," she lifted her chin and cocked her head, "he said I deserved better but I disagreed. Money and power didn't and doesn't mean anything when love is in the equation. He uh," she breathed out a quiet laugh and moved her hands as she continued, "he pulled a metal ring off this saddle and it fit perfectly on my finger," her eyes started to well up with tears, a mixture of happiness and pain, "it just slid right on..." She hadn't told a single soul that story. Not one.

She sniffed back her tears and smiled, "we were going to run away together and escape that mess," she shook her head slowly and her smile was replaced with a frown, "Snow saw us together and I made her promise not to tell my mother but uh..." She drifted off and her voice cracked when she tried again, "she did."

James watched her struggle, his face softened with sadness for her as she told the story from her view. It was heart breaking.

"The following night my mother came in to the stables and stopped us from leaving. She wasn't happy but we pleaded our case anyway...for a minute there I thought she had agreed and accepted what we wanted but then..." She shook her head again, looking down at the floor beside the bed as she lifted her hand a few inches as the tears rolled down her cheeks, "then her hand was in his chest and, and he just collapsed."

She closed her eyes to try and push away the image, "I tried to wake him up, I tried shaking him, I, I, I tried kissing him, I," she shook her head again only this time it was slow and she lifted her hung head to look at James through watery eyes, "I loved him so much."

His chest physically ached painfully and his hands found her legs where they crossed just above her ankles. Faint lines between his eye brows became visible with the quiet sadness that grew the longer she looked at him like that. He couldn't even begin to understand what that would have been like. Sure there were several times she had gotten to Snow and threatened her life but he had never actually lost her.

When he went under the sleeping curse he felt sick to his stomach that he may never see Regina again. Even then he had come back, she had brought him back. To have someone held so dear to be taken so suddenly and right in front of you with no hope of them ever coming back...it was no wonder she was so damaged. Their game was a thing of the past and he let her get it all out. He knew there weren't many, if any, people that took the time to just listen to her.

She appreciated how he didn't say anything. Didn't try to fumble over words that would hold no benefit to her. His sad expression and the way his hands held her legs comfortingly as his thumbs ran over the grey silk slowly meant more to her than any words. She blinked quickly, feeling the tears roll down her cheeks as she looked down to his hands, "I was so unhappy. I wasn't exactly friendly to him when he first started working in our stables," she laughed lightly through her tears, "but he was nothing but kind to me."

The tears had stopped but she kept her eyes down, "I remember wishing over and over again that someone would come, that I would find some happiness in my life. It wasn't long after that my mother hired him," a small smile brightened her face now, "I knew I would be happy with him, that's all I ever wanted. To be happy. I'm sure I've already told you that."

"Yes you have," he smiled gently and she met his eyes again.

"I wanted to get away, to be free and live my life the way I wanted. I wanted children and it wouldn't have mattered if they were boys or girls, I would have loved them all the same," she found herself to be laughing gently under her breath, "I would have spoiled them rotten I'm sure. I would have loved them with all my heart and I would have made sure that they knew that."

He could picture it clearly and it brought a huge smile to his face. A young bright Regina living a happy life with a daughter or a son or maybe even both sitting on her lap as they laughed and told stories. He couldn't help but feel horrible that she had never gotten that, it really wasn't much to ask for.

"That's why I got Henry. After nearly eighteen years here I started to get, well, lonely," she laughed softly and brought her hands up between them, "he was so small! He fit right in my arms and his little hands could just barely wrap all the way around my finger."

Her face was glowing as she spoke of Henry. He didn't think her smile could get any bigger or her eyes any brighter. It warmed his heart, their game was long forgotten and he wondered if Henry was still behind the wall.

"He was trouble when he started crawling," she laughed as she nodded, "he was very fast and he'd get away from me all the time. I'd have to chase him around the house, his little self was so chubby and he would smile all the time. I would sit and tell him stories from our land and he would grab at my fingers and my face, he was so young I knew he couldn't understand what I was saying and that he wouldn't remember so there was really no harm."

Her smile faltered and her laughter faded as she continued, "as he grew older I started to get worried. Worried that he'd notice that the other children weren't aging like he was, worried that he'd feel alone like I did, and worried that he'd leave me alone once again. I couldn't lose the only person I loved. Being lost for so many years before I guess I panicked and reverted. I clung to him and that caused him to want to drift away."

"You loved him the only way you knew how. From what I've gathered the people in your life haven't exactly shown you love in the way it should be shown," he cocked his head and gave her legs a squeeze, "I'm sure he's starting to come back around."

"I hurt him James. Not physically of course, I would never do that. I broke my promises to him, the only things he's ever really asked of me. I know better than anyone the harm that that can inflict on a person. I was so close to having him back, I promised him I wouldn't revert to the Evil Queen and that I would just be his mother and when I threw Emma all that trust and faith he had in me went tumbling down."

"I don't think it's completely gone Regina," he held her eyes until she looked down at her hands in defeat. Henry had walked in to the room now and was silently coming up behind Regina, "I'm sure he still believes in you. It's not like you hurt her or killed her because we both know you easily could have. She threatened to keep Henry from you. Do you think Emma would have done any different if the roles were reversed?"

She sat in silence as she mulled that thought over. No, she imagined the blonde would have lost her temper as well but then again, "even still, despite my best efforts he always finds a way to run back to her. He will always choose her over me."

James shook his head and quickly glanced over Regina's shoulder to Henry, "no I don't think that's true. Not since he's gotten a taste of who you really are."

She looked at him quizzically when he flicked his eyes over her shoulder and she cocked her head before quickly turning to look behind her, "Henry?"

"Hi mom."

She didn't expect to see him there, she hadn't expected to see him for a very long time. She didn't know what he had been told about her. He was nearly as tall as her with her seat on the bed and him standing beside her, "how long have you been standing there?" She smiled weakly as she pivoted to face him.

"Here, not very long. I was sitting outside the door for a while though. I didn't know your mother killed Daniel," his throat tightened when he be saw the sadness warp her smile even with her best efforts to keep it hidden. He had heard the grief stricken tone her voice had adopted when he sat on the other side of the wall but even if he were to sit in the middle of the room he wouldn't have been able to see her face given that her back was to him.

He assumed that she had never let him go and he supposed he couldn't really blame her. He wouldn't have wanted to let go of the only person who loved him either. Without another word between them he took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her neck and shoulder. She was hesitant to hug him back, like she wasn't sure she was allowed to but soon her arms wound tightly around his torso, "I don't think you killed Archie mom."

She hugged him tighter and craned her neck so her head pressed more firmly against his neck, "thank you sweetheart."

He had his chin rested on her shoulder and he leaned the side of his head in to hers and smiled at James who nodded gently at him through a warm smile. "Was I really a chubby baby?" He giggled and his mother laughed as she slowly let go of him so she could look at him.

"Yes you most certainly were," she opened her mouth in a bright smile and brought her hands to his face, "your cheeks were so round and when you would smile that little toothless grin of yours they would get even rounder," she hummed through a smile as her eyes moved over her son's features. She ran her thumbs over his cheeks and nodded, "you're going to be a very handsome man my boy. Much like this idiot behind me," she chuckled lightly as Henry did.

"I'm just gonna go ahead and take that compliment and ignore that insult."

"If you deny the truth much longer dear you're going to find yourself lost."

Henry continued to laugh as James moved behind his mother and wrapped his arms around her middle and tugged her backwards into him causing her laughter to increase. His smile widened when she crunched her nose and closed her eyes in a playful smile when James kissed her cheek. They were happy, he could see it and he knew that the rest of the town had seen it too. He just hoped that they would start to come back around like they had before and he hoped that Snow would find happiness again like his mother had.

"Emma and Snow think that I'm walking Pongo before the funeral so I can't stay too long but um I'm sort of hungry and Emma is trying but I don't like pop tarts."

Regina managed to suppress the eye roll but the disapproving grunt still made itself heard. Pop tarts. She shook the idea away and smiled at Henry, "what would you like to eat? Grilled cheese sandwich perhaps? I know you like those when you're feeling a little down."

Henry nodded quickly, "yes! You make the best grilled cheese!" He tilted his head back and looked up at the ceiling, dramatically showing his love for her grilled cheese sandwiches causing all three of them to laugh quietly. "Oh um I tied Pongo up outside is it okay if he comes in?"

"Of course, dear."

"Really?!" He wasn't expecting her to agree let alone agree so quickly, "awesome! I'm gonna go get him then," he smiled and bounded happily out the door and to the stairs.

She leaned her head lazily against James' chest and rested her hands on his arms that still held her close, "I love you."

"I love you too," he kissed the side of her head and smiled at the happy hum she voiced.

"We need to find the time to get your things out of those boxes."

"Well if we do that then you won't be able to keep us a secret any more," he teased.

She turned her head and tilted it up so she could see his face, "because no one knows about us," she rolled her eyes as a smile played on her mouth.

He shrugged, "you never know, there may be one or two that don't know," he smirked at her doubtful huff and then dropped his head to kiss her. Just a quick and loving kiss before they heard the front door open and Pongo's claws clicking on the hardwood floor.

...

"You're not getting any," she shook her head as she looked down at big brown eyes. She rested her weight against the counter, listening to the grilled cheese cook in the pan beside her as she broke pieces off the slice of cheese in her hand and popped them in her mouth.

Big brown eyes pleaded her further but she only put another piece of cheese in her mouth, "no. Not for you," he remained unmoving, sitting patiently in front of her, "I don't condone begging," she shrugged and broke off another piece of cheese and pushed it past her lips.

She could feel herself starting to break and she laughed and he shifted his weight hopefully, "no, go away! I refuse to let you get to me," she laughed as she spoke and he only wagged his tail, "ugh fine," she tossed him the last of her cheese, "don't tell anyone or I'll have your spots you kiss ass," she laughed to herself and turned to remove the sandwiches from the pan.

She had never had the heart to treat animals like she had the people around her back in their land. She had always had a soft spot for them, they had always been there for her to talk to and to seek comfort in. She could feel him still staring at her and she smiled, "I'm not giving you any more. Just quit while you're ahead dog," she turned back and scratched the top of his head before picking up the three plates and heading to the dining room toward the cheery voices.

Pongo followed closely behind her, claws and stilettos echoing through the home. She stopped in the doorway to the dining room and let the picture soak in. Henry and James sitting next to each other, leaning closer to one another, caught up in a conversation that had them both smiling. Both of them having forgotten the troubles that this world had offered them.

For a few moments she let herself forget as well. She pretended that everything was alright and that this was how it always was. A man who loved her sitting in her home and her son laughing happily and making time to see her and have lunch with her. She looked down at Pongo and her smile widened and a soft laugh came; a dog to seal it all off. She looked back to them sitting at the table. It was almost like she had finally gotten the family she had always wanted.

"Pongo! Come here boy!"

James lifted his head to where Henry was calling and found Regina watching Pongo leave her side to go to Henry. She caught her eye and in that split second he knew exactly what she was thinking. The look on her face and the way she stood gave it all away. His smile never faltered and hers only brightened as she walked toward them balancing a plate on her forearm and holding one in each hand. He had faith that one of these days they would be able to make her hopes a reality and she wouldn't have to pretend anymore.


	48. Chapter 48

**Sorry this took so long! I got distracted writing chapters for the future lol but that just means the next update won't take as long :) Enjoy! Cora's here! **

* * *

She watched from a distance, her hands folded respectively below her waist as she listened to the distant sound of Snow's voice. She spun a white rose gently between her fingertips as she waited patiently hidden in the tree line behind them. By the sounds of things Snow seemed to be nearing the end of the eulogy and people would be leaving soon.

Her suspicions were proved correct when they began filing away leaving James to stand on his own. Once they were a fair distance away she silently left her place behind a tree and walked toward the grave.

"Hey," he smiled gently and placed a hand on the small of her back as she walked up beside him. Her posture was lacking in arrogance and instead portrayed a more mournful and gentle demeanor.

She returned his smile, "hey," she paused at his side in a quiet acknowledgement of thanks before continuing to the side of the grave. She stood beside it twirling the rose as she furrowed her brow and pushed her lips into a small frown. "I'm sorry this happened to you," she whispered sadly and crouched beside the black coffin, carefully placing the rose on its surface.

Resting a gloved hand on the coffin she let out a long sigh through her nose, the chilled air fogging around her because of it, "you didn't deserve this," she shook her head subtly. She looked up and down the length of the coffin, slowly swiveling her head on her shoulders and then looking to his headstone. She raised her eyebrows slightly and lifted the side of her top lip, "pity," she teased gently, "nothing on here to tell you were a cricket."

Gently, she tapped her fingers on the polished black coffin and stood up tall, "you know he always wanted to be a cricket," she sighed quietly and thoughtfully, "he told me it was because they were free..." She waved her hand in front of her and watched the magic carve in to the stone, "I can relate to that..."

He walked up behind her and rubbed her arms comfortingly as he watched the letters carve in to the stone. A delighted smile came over his face as the letters began to form a name. He rested his head against hers, his hands had stopped rubbing her arms but his thumbs moved in small patterns over her black coat, "perfect."

"I figure he should have his name," a small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth but it was gone as quick as it came, "Jiminy Cricket."

"Jiminy Cricket," he nodded and stood steady when she turned to face him and he held her close when she leaned against him with her head on his chest turned to look down at the coffin and her hands on either side of her head. He still wasn't used to her seeking comfort in him like that. Even with the knew openness to her she would still surprise him with how truly gentle she could be. The evil queen was far from gentle and that is what he had known, "what are you thinking?" He whispered in to her dark hair.

"I'm thinking that I'm going to miss that damn cricket," she softly rocked her head deeper in to his chest and he brought a hand to her head and began soothingly pushing back strands of rogue curls. The slow and repetitive gesture had her closing her eyes and relaxing easily into his sturdy body, "I was actually starting to like him. Not that I would ever tell him. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction," she smirked lightly, her eyes still closed while James hummed an amused chuckle.

He made her warm despite being surrounded by cold air. How far he had gotten her to come. Months ago she wouldn't have dared to drop her mask for anyone and now she stood comfortably in his arms in broad daylight looking for support that she wouldn't have even considered looking for. She muses at how if someone a year ago had told her she would have love again, would have given up magic, would have started to change, would have begun to befriend some of the townspeople, and would have had an ever strengthening relationship with her son she would have called them a fool and laughed at the absurdity and may have found a little bit of pleasure in making their live a living hell if she had so desired.

She liked it this way better. She liked how if she was to fall there was someone there to catch her and if they didn't then at least they were there to help her up. A welcome change to having to do it all on her own and losing pieces of herself every time she fell. She had almost completely forgotten what it was like to be loved, "can I have some time to myself for awhile?"

"The queen is asking me if she can have time to herself?" He smiled and continued running his fingers over her hair.

"You didn't say evil," she whispered curiously. When he didn't answer but instead kept his fingers moving unchanging over her head she opened her eyes and turned her head to look up at him. Her breath was stolen by his unbelievably soft and warm expression. His smile was small and crooked and his head was cocked slightly to the side but it was his eyes that told her the most. Their bright blue that had portrayed such boldness now showed her such a gentleness she had never seen.

Her lips were parted in a quiet uncertainty as her own dark eyes darted between the gentleness of the blue that looked back at her. He was giving her time to process his words, giving her exactly what she needed. It scared her how well he knew her, "why?"

The corner of his mouth pulled into a slightly bigger smile and he leaned down and tenderly kissed her forehead, "how can I call you evil after all you've let me see?" The words rolled slowly and lovingly from his tongue and she smiled a small and vulnerable smile through closed lips but the way the corners of her eyes creased he knew it was genuine.

He increased the pressure of his hand on her head ever so slightly to allow her to rest her head on his chest once more. She did and she slid her hands from resting flat against his chest to hug her arms around his middle, "how much time do you need?"

Regina sighed against him, "I don't know."

"That's alright."

Regina lifted her eyes from Archie's coffin to where the rest of them had left only to find Red and Emma watching her and James. She didn't really care. There wasn't anything either of them could do to her so she didn't do anything. Besides, she didn't want to leave the warmth that was him, "seems we have an audience."

"I know. They've been there for awhile."

"Hmm," the sound was quick and indifferent and she closed her eyes once again. She wished that she had had this love throughout her life. She never wanted to leave, "I'm gonna go," she didn't move for awhile though. She stayed still, soaking in his warmth and his smell before she let go into the cool air.

"Where are you going?" He asked in a way that didn't give the obligation to answer if she didn't want to.

"I need to figure some things out," she shrugged simply as she backed away and then her lips pulled into a smirk, "I also need to pick something out."

Slowly the underlying meaning to her last sentence came to the surface and he grinned back, he couldn't help it. He was glad there was no one close enough to see the idiot smile on his face, "can I come?"

"No," she shook her head and chuckled as she continued to back away.

"Please?"

"What part of I need some time to myself did you not hear?" she teased.

"I forgot everything. I can't help it. You've filled my mind with your unbelievably sexy body. I can think of nothing else."

A laugh rose from deep in her throat, "well I'm afraid you're going to have to survive on your imagination awhile longer."

"Why," he whined at the retreating brunette.

Regina shrugged her shoulders and dropped her hands in her coat pockets, "I'm mourning."

He scoffed playfully and shook his head, "fine. I will act on whatever gentlemanliness you have left in me and I will let you mourn. And stall. Oh and let's not forget heartlessly tease."

She furrowed her brow mockingly as she tucked her chin in and pursed her lips gently, "oh you're such a gentleman."

...

"Regina's here!" It was a sudden whisper that stopped her and Emma in their tracks as the others continued forward.

"What? Where?"

"Over th-" she spun around to face the grave and saw Regina crouching next to it with a hand on the surface. There was nothing murderous or guilt ridden about the action, it was simply sad and mournful. It wasn't something she had expected but then again Regina killing Archie in the first place wasn't something she had expected either.

"What is she doing?"

"I don't know," Red shrugged simply, "looks like she's paying her respects."

"Why? What are they saying?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

She moved her hands in an uncoordinated combination of gestures, "do the wolf thing or whatever!"

"Emma," she drew out her name slowly in a manner showing her unwillingness to listen in. What they were talking about was their own business and they had no right to intrude.

"Come on Red please. I need to know at least part of it. What if she's confessing to him right now?"

"I doubt that."

Emma turned her attention from Red and followed her gaze back to Regina and James. She was standing in his arms, her head and hands on his chest, his hands on her back and in her hair, "it's like they belong on a damn Hallmark card," she huffed agitatedly under her breath.

Red nodded and looked up at the sky, "us fairy tale characters tend to have that look."

She chuckled lightly but it faded quickly and her fingers found her temples as she squeezed her eyes shut, "god this is so confusing! I mean months ago I find out that my long lost parents are Snow White and Prince Charming and that great and whatever and they're supposed to be inseparable and stuff. Then there's Regina, my step grandmother for Christ's sake, Henry's mom, the supposed Evil Queen, the woman who was out for my head the very moment I stepped into town, standing in the arms of my father! Snow is still furious and heart broken, I'm entirely lost as to how this whole true love thing happened, Henry's happy so I guess that counts for something, and then those two," she lifted an arm in their direction and gave an exasperated huff.

They had been carrying a quiet conversation that seemed to have ended and she laid her head back down on his chest and wrapped her arms around his middle. She let her outstretched arm fall to her side and looked back at Red, "it was so much easier when all we had to do was hate her."

"You don't even know that half of it," she shook her head and returned her gaze to the couple, "you haven't even been here long enough to start to actually like her like the rest of us have."

"Don't even joke! I cannot have another conflicting emotion toward her," she glanced at Red and then back to Regina managing to catch her eye for a few seconds. It was like she couldn't care less that they stood there watching her and she focused her attention on something else.

"Turns out she's had a rather ridiculously hard life."

"Yeah well so have I but I didn't curse an entire land because of it."

Red raised her eyebrows and let out a short laugh, "your life? Emma that's not even a fair comparison! That's like comparing a prized animal to a mangled creature laying half dead in the middle of the road. I cannot even begin to understand how that woman is still alive and standing and I don't even know a fraction of her life."

Emma looked at her silently, letting the words sink in. Red was one to tease from time to time but this was not one of those times. She was dead serious, "what has you defending her?" She asked gently, genuinely curious as to what it could be.

"Regina was one of the very few people that truly believed in me during wolf's time. She stood by me the entire time without a single flicker of doubt," she gave a small smile for a moment but it was replaced with a serious expression tainted with sadness, "that can mean the world to someone. I think that that's what she is looking for for herself. That one person that will stand by her no matter what."

Emma sighed tightly through closed lips. What made her angry was that she could completely understand that. She just wished she had found it somewhere else. She was happy for her, she really was, confused as to how she had managed to get James to fall so completely for her in such a short period of time, most definitely, but happy for her nonetheless. Not to mention the woman had changed drastically since she had first seen her and she was certain James had a lot to do with helping her get there, "this sucks," she whispered under her breath. Red didn't seem to be listening, she had an amused grin opening her mouth slightly and a quiet breathy laugh that you wouldn't hear unless you were trying to.

She followed her gaze once again to Regina and James. The two if them had separated and Regina was backing away but the two carried on in what was clearly a playful conversation, "what are they saying?"

"I have no idea."

"Then why are you laughing?"

Red shrugged, "they only act like that when they're messing with each other. My favorite would have to be the water fight. That was pretty great," she chuckled softly, the way Regina was retreating reminded her of how she moved that day. Only that day was filled with more happiness.

"Water fight?"

"Yup. Right in the middle of Main Street. James lost rather comically but to be fair it was two against one."

She couldn't see it, "a water fight?"

Red nodded simply, "like I said, you haven't been here long enough to start liking her."

"Yeah but a water fight? Regina?" She had a difficult time picturing her wanting to get her perfectly pressed clothing wet.

She laughed softly in reply, "and James and Henry. They were all soaked and really it's a wonder how none of us put the pieces together that she and him were _together_ together," she shook her head gently, "it was just nice to see them having fun so soon after...well...yeah."

Emma's face creased in curiosity, "why won't anyone tell us what happened? Seriously wouldn't it just be easier for us to try and see where she's coming from if we knew what had happened?"

"Yes but it's most certainly not our story to tell."

"What are you two talking about?" James smiled warmly at the two women.

"Regina," Emma answered simply and her father's expression gave nothing but understanding.

"Your daughter here is having a hard time believing Regina can be fun," she cocked her head and folded her arms over her chest, "she doesn't think I'm telling the truth about the water fight."

James only laughed quietly, "that one caught me by surprise. Her and Henry had the whole ambush planned out. Walkie talkies, black clothes, notes, code names and all," he shook his head as he recalled the game, "I still need to get her back for that."

Emma held down a frustrated growl and folded her arms over her chest, she wished things could be a little more black and white, "why was she here?"

"She wanted to say her goodbyes. She didn't think it would be greatly appreciated if she stood with everyone else seeing as how they all believe she killed him."

"And you don't?" Emma asked gently. She hadn't thought Regina had done it in the beginning but like her father the dream catcher had changed her mind. After seeing Regina interact with him and Pongo yesterday she had begun to have doubts. If he had found a way to believe her then maybe she didn't do it.

"No I don't."

...

She had lost track of time, she only knew that she had been in there for hours but how many exactly she did not know. She used to come down to this bright room quite often, she found comfort in it and it kept her from going mad. Since James had come in to her life in such a close way she hadn't felt the need to come back down here so she didn't come. Today however she needed a quiet space to herself so she could think.

She had been thinking about Archie and was working on a list of people that would go through such lengths to frame her. That list had remained blank. She couldn't think of anyone. Then her mind had drifted to the unknown person that had been watching her over the past few days. Could they have done it? But who could it be? She was giving herself a headache.

She wandered around the mirror filled room carefully examining her previous attire. It was quite extravagant. She didn't want to leave it behind. Her fingers traced the bold neckline of the dress she had worn when Snow had taken that bite from that apple. She loved that gown. She thought about choosing that one but decided against it. The skirt of the dress took up too much space, she needed something to hug her closer.

She smirked as she tried to picture his lustful expression, now unbridled because the need to keep it hidden was no longer there. Flicking her finger from the intricate purple fabric she moved to critically view other choices. Perhaps she should wear one of her tightly fitted coats and a pair of black leather pants? She shook her head and whispered to herself, "no," he wanted a queen and a queen he would get, expertly crafted dress and all.

She pulled her bottom lip thoughtfully between her teeth and tapped her fingers over her hips as she moved from one mannequin to the next. How was she going to get these people to trust her again? Not that they had exactly trusted her but they had started to come close and they had at least seen her in a different light.

It was ridiculous really that she had lost it all over something she didn't do. Really though the longer she thought about it the less ridiculous it became. She had caused these people nothing but pain and fear and they had been waiting for it to happen again, for her to revert back in to her old ways. So when Archie's death seemed to point directly at her she couldn't really blame them for taking the chance to turn against her without hearing her side of the story.

It was going to be and extremely trying task to get back there. She wandered around the space, looking over possible candidates for James' little fantasy that she was all too happy to fulfill. She laughed lowly to herself knowing that when it was going to happen it was not going to be tender and gentle.

She let her mind travel deeper in to that future event before shaking her head and clearing her throat. She looked up in to the mirror in front of her and watched curiously as her dilated pupils adjusted to accommodate the brightness of the room once more. She had never seen her eyes do such a thing, mind you she had never looked in the mirror after thinking of such things. It was no wonder why James would take her so hungrily sometimes. It was quite a seductive appearance for her already dark eyes to adopt.

"Mom?"

She was quickly snapped out of her thoughts at the new voice. She didn't quite register that it belonged to Henry and she turned around curiously to the origin of the sound on the other side of the wall.

"Hello?"

The voice was muffled but it did belong to her son.

"Hello?"

She walked toward the door, confused as to why he had come to look for her. Was something wrong? She had seen him earlier that day and he seemed to be alright.

"Hello? Mom?"

She stopped in front of the door and waved her hand in front of the mirror hanging there to reveal Henry standing on the other side.

"Can I come in?"

She smiled gently at her son, she loved him dearly and after what had happened with Archie and the blame being placed on her she was beyond happy that she got to see him twice in one day. It made her almost want to cry that he had come looking for her once again like he had that morning.

"Mom?"

Mom. She loved it when he called her that. She frowned slightly when he turned around to look somewhere else and she opened the door gently to allow him in to her space that she had kept strictly to herself.

"Mom?" The door opened slowly with a click, "mom?" The young boy's voice quieted significantly.

She wasn't quite sure what to expect when he walked in but when his small arms wrapped around her tightly she felt so relieved, "Henry I'm so glad you're here," she loved his hugs. She savored every single one because even though their relationship had become stronger, she didn't know when it might fall apart.

She pulled away hesitantly and lowered herself to his eye level, "what are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"No nothing's wrong," it was so nice to see her daughter again.

Regina smiled and lifted her hands to hold his face, "you still believe me?"

"Of course. I know you didn't kill Archie. I've known all along that you were framed."

Regina cocked her head subtly and furrowed her brow, "how do you mean?" She dropped her hands from Henry's face and stood up a little taller. Something was off, she was noticing it now. Henry didn't talk like that.

"Simple."

Regina watched holding her breath as her son became engulfed in a purple smoke. She didn't understand. If it wasn't Henry then who could it be?

"Because I did it."

She felt like all the air was stolen from her lungs as Cora stood in front of her alive and well, "mother," she choked out a whisper. The fear instantly tensed every muscle in her body. Where was Henry? Where was James? We're they alright? Did she harm them? Did she even know of James? She felt like she was going to hyperventilate.

"Hello Regina."

* * *

**Alright guys! I want your opinion on what dress Regina will wear or if I should just suck it up and grab a pencil and make one up myself because I am completely capable of that as well :) Please let me know! **


	49. Chapter 49

**Thank you for your guys' opinions on which dress I should use! I have picked but unfortunately it's not going to make an appearance just yet ;) let me know what you think of this chapter! You people are awesome!**

* * *

She had composed herself well enough, there were no more tears and while her body was tense she moved in a manner that didn't show it. Years of practice coming in to play. On the inside, however, she was a mess. She was angry at Cora for framing her and dwindling her chances at redemption, she was struggling through practically every repressed memory that contained her mother, and most prominently she was scared.

While neither her body language nor expression showed it, she was scared. She was nervous for her own well being but she felt sick to her stomach at the thought of Cora using or hurting Henry or James to get to her. She wouldn't put it past her to kill James, she may spare Henry but she wasn't certain. The walk from her mausoleum to her car had never been so long.

She was growing irritated by how she had suddenly become a chauffeur for the people she couldn't stand to look at. First Snow and now her mother. Deep down she really did love both of them but her relationships with them were complicated to say the least, "get in the car," she instructed as she pulled her keys from her pocket.

Cora stared at the contraption her daughter walked around, "get in the what?"

"The _car_," she pointed to her black Mercedes as she walked around the front to the driver's side. She pulled the handle, opening the door but paused when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She groaned quietly and rolled her eyes in frustration. She contemplated letting it ring but when she saw the name she took a deep breath answered it, keeping one hand on the car door, "yes?"

"I love you."

Regina couldn't stop the smile or the quiet laugh she breathed out, "you called me just to tell me that?"

"Yes."

Regina laughed softly and went to reply but the line went dead. She pulled the phone from her ear and looked at the screen to confirm that he had hung up before shaking her head, "alright," she laughed again and avoided the confused gaze of her mother. She made a move to get in to he car but her phone started vibrating in her hand, she breathed out another laugh and answered it, "hello again."

"Hello."

She smiled at his smug tone, "need something else?"

"Yeah so I may or may not have done a thing..."

Her smile faded slightly and she moved her eyes to her mother as she examined the vehicle trying to figure out how to open it, "what did you do?" She waited curiously when he paused likely trying to find words. She watched as a small victorious grin pulled at her mother's mouth when she figured out how to open the door. This was going to be a long drive, "I don't have a lot time right now dear so can you please just spit it out?"

"Okay there's no real nice way to put this so I'm gonna just go ahead and say it. We got talking about Dr. Whale and why he is so strung out and I accidentally let slip that he had brought Daniel back."

"To _whom_?!"

"To...Emma and Snow..."

Angrily, she slammed her door shut and leaned against her car, her elbows on the roof as she ran her empty hand through her hair and closed her eyes as she let out a long irritated sigh. That was not something she had wanted to hear, not tonight when so many other things were going on, "please tell me your joking. This isn't funny."

"No I'm not joking, darling."

"Don't 'darling' me right now! Of all the things you let slip! I don't want to have that conversation with her and now she's going to come looking for me because that's what she does and I really cannot deal with that right now! My plate is already full!"

Cora watched her daughter yell in to the little box as though she was having a conversation with it. It made absolutely no sense. First she was smiling and laughing and now she was angry. The box wasn't talking back, at least not that she could hear. Perhaps there was a small fairy in the box? That wouldn't make sense either. Regina was a very smart woman but right now, to her, she looked like she had completely lost her sanity.

And what was this 'car'? Clearly it was a means of travel but how did it work? It wasn't alive and there was no magic in it and there was nothing to pull it. Regina expected her to get in it? What if it were to kill her? But then why would she get in as well? There were many of these 'cars' placed along the side of the roads perhaps everyone traveled this way. It didn't seem very practical. In a land without magic though she supposed they had to find some way to get around.

They had horses in this land, she had seen several paintings, well they weren't paintings, they were too realistic to be paintings and there were too many of them everywhere for someone to have painted them. She had seen several of these captured moments with Regina and Henry riding together so why they didn't use horses like they did in their land she didn't know. She had travelled to many lands but this one was very strange indeed.

"You mean to tell me that he may have seen magic?! Just let the bastard die then!"

"Regina someone is calling his phone and they will come looking for him how do we explain to them that he's just dead?"

"It's a whole lot easier to explain the dead body of a man who was in a car crash than to explain magic!"

"You are telling me these things crash and people die? And you want me inside it?" She pointed at the black means of transport in disbelief.

"Oh my god just get in the car!" She shot a venomous look at her mother but she only folded her arms over her chest and stood stubbornly.

"Who are you talking to? Is someone with you?"

Regina rolled her eyes at her and turned so her back was to her and she wouldn't snap again when she refused to get in. She closed her eyes and pushed her head back in frustration, "yes someone is with me."

"Who?"

"I need you to stay away from me alright? I'll deal with Snow when I have time," she smoothed the front of her black coat and took a deep breath.

"...Regina..."

"I will talk to you later okay?"

"Regina! Regina I swear to god if you hang up this phone!"

She pulled the phone from her ear and ended the call, dropping the phone into the pocket of her coat, "come on," she opened the door to her car once again and lowered herself gracefully in to the drivers seat.

Cora inspected the car one last time before cautiously getting inside, "what were you talking to?"

"Who not what."

"That little box is a who?"

"Oh my god," she lifted her hands in front of her as she whispered to herself and then put the keys in the ignition, "the little box is called a cell phone it allows you to talk to people in this world. It's a whole lot more efficient than pigeons."

"How do they work?"

"They send out waves and they bounce off towers and, you know what, no, I don't want to explain this to you right now," she shook her head and turned the key.

The sound more than startled her and she jumped in her seat and put a hand to her chest, her eyes moving over the area in front of her as interior of the 'car' lit up softly. Numbers, letters, and lines softly glowing in the dark, "what are these? Some sort of instructions?"

"No...they're lights," she was in no mood to explain technology to her mother. Although, the fact that starting the engine had made her nearly jump clean out of her skin made her work hard to hide a grin and swallow a laugh.

She chuckled lightly, "yes I can see that but what to they do?"

"They don't really _do_ anything. They just give information on what the car is doing," she trailed off as she looked behind her to make sure no one was coming before she seamlessly pulled out of her parking space.

She was intrigued by how her daughter controlled the contraption so easily, not once looking to her hands or feet when they would change position to move or push on something else. She looked curiously at the various knobs and buttons in front of them between the two seats, "this cell phone then. Who were you using it to talk to? You didn't seem very impressed."

"That is not of your concern."

Cora grinned, keeping her eyes on the interesting selection of buttons, "I think it is my duty as a mother to know who is making you smile and calling you 'darling' don't you think?" Gently and cautiously she brought a finger to a knob and spun it, intrigued by how the small numbers began to increase. What did that mean?

Regina looked down to see what she was touching and then back at the road, "you gave up those duties a long time ago."

"Only because you pushed me though that looking glass..." She trailed off when she discovered the knob she was turning could be pushed in as well, giving it the function of a button and a dial. _Fascinating_. When she released her finger and let the new found button go a loud combination of sounds blasted inside the vehicle effectively scaring both of them.

Regina jumped at the noise and a gasp caught in her throat, "good _god_ mother!" She carelessly hit the knob again to turn off the radio, "just don't touch! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?" She took a deep and irritated breath and kept her eyes on the road.

"How was I supposed to know it would do that?!" Her face creased at the accusation and then it morphed into confusion, "what was that?"

"It's a radio...sort of like the cell phone only it lets you listen to music," she drawled irritatedly.

"That was supposed to be music?!"

"Well if you hadn't have turned it up so loud!"

"You could have told me that that's what I was doing! My ears feel weird."

Regina huffed and shook her head, closing her eyes for only a moment, "you'll be fine just give it a little while," she gripped the steering wheel tighter.

Cora sat back in her chair and watched the town fly past them. It was quite a comfortable means of travel really and it didn't seem to take much effort to use it. She turned her head to look at her daughter as she steered the device, "you are quite beautiful Regina. This world has been kind to you."

Her genuine tone threw her off and she glanced over to Cora with her brow knitted together in confusion and suspicion. Her lips parted to speak but she closed them again when her face held nothing but sincerity, "thank you," she replied quietly and looked back to the road.

"When was the last time someone told you they loved you, dear?" She was truly curious and almost a little concerned that she had truly been alone all these years.

"The last time I've heard it today was when you said it but I'm going to go ahead and assume that you mean before that and the answer would be this afternoon from both Henry and the person I was speaking to on the phone."

"Don't lie to me dear, I know your son is set against you, I did it myself," her knowing grin faded when Regina started to laugh softly.

"I don't think that I am as broken as you have assumed mother," she shook her head comically and squinted her eyes at her, "have you not been the one watching me? Do you seriously not know what has been going on over the past few days? Did you just stop paying attention after you saw me break?"

"Well clearly you've kept it well hidden if I haven't seen any of this."

Another laugh escaped her lips, she could not believe she hadn't seen anything, "I haven't been keeping anything hidden, the whole damn town knows! It's sort of big news when the Evil Queen finds love," she didn't want to use that words but it slipped out anyway.

Cora looked at her incredulously, she was mocking her with that laugh, "yes that would be quite the news indeed. Who is he?"

"Yes because I'm going to tell you his name!"

"Oh still sore are we?" She shook her head in a small apology when Regina shot her a cold and disbelieving glare, "poor choice of words."

"An incredibly poor choice of words," she hissed and rolled her grip tightly over the steering wheel as she pulled her eyes back to the road.

She paused thoughtfully and looked forward out the window, "you know it won't be long until I find this man, especially if the whole town knows."

"I'm certain it won't. I'm also sure they won't be exactly willing to give you his name, no one wants him dead."

"That may be so..." She shrugged her shoulders, "but someone will slip. It could even be you. Besides, who said I was going to kill him?"

Regina scoffed and turned the car around the corner, "what other use would you have with him?"

"I'm curious to know who my daughter claims to be in love with."

"It's not exactly a claim, mother, it's quite concrete actually," she was rather enjoying having the upper hand on her mother. It was a nice change in pace.

"I'm sure you feel that way, it tends to seem like that in the beginning, but nothing is concrete," she shook her head finding her daughter's words to be ridiculous.

She breathed out an amused laugh, "I'm sure his wife would disagree with you."

Cora's eyes widened and she bobbed her head forward in shock, certain she had heard wrong, "his wife? My dear, what are you talking about?"

Regina hummed approvingly at her confusion, "if only you knew."

"Care to enlighten me?" She half laughed through her disbelief, how had it even been possible that she had managed to overlook such a scandal. She had thought she had gotten everything, seen everything that needed to be seen. She wasn't sure she had ever been more wrong.

"Nope," she exaggerated the popping sound at the end of the word and held back a wide grin. It was like she could hear the gears turning in her mother's head as she stared at her trying to figure out the puzzle, "really mother he lives with me how could you have not known?"

She was growing irritated now. She had been in her house unbeknownst to her of course but she had been in there. She had looked through her closet and through all her things and she had seen no sign of another person living there aside from Henry. There were not even any of those interesting captured moments in her home that showed another man and she felt it right to assume there should be if she cared for him, "you're lying aren't you? Playing me for a fool."

Regina shook her head simply, "no I promise you I am not. What I can also promise that you will never be able to guess," she smirked gently to herself, keeping her eyes on the road. She knew the tables would turn soon enough but she was going to enjoy this while she could.

"And how do the Charming's feel about this supposed love you've claimed to have found?"

"They're torn," she answered simply and shrugged as she kept her features carefully schooled in a content indifference. Looking back she noticed that her and James had never left or arrived at her house or anywhere really, together, their movements were always slightly skewed from one another. There was no particular reason for it, it just happened to be the case. The night she woke him from the sleeping curse was the only time they could have been seen together at the door of the house. Needless to say she was relieved she didn't know about him.

...

"Regina!" No answer, "Regina!" He pulled the phone from his ear and looked at the screen to find it was disconnected, "shit," he hissed under his breath and dropped his hand to his side with the phone in his tight grip. He had no idea where she was or where she was going. There was no point in calling her back, she wouldn't answer and she may even turn off her phone entirely and that would be a problem if she found herself in a time sensitive situation.

"What was that about?" Grumpy strolled up beside James with his hands hanging in the pockets of his jeans.

"She hung up on me," he ignored the chuckle from the dwarf as his mind reeled in a panic. What would happen to her?

Quickly he caught on that something was wrong and he stopped laughing, "why is that a bad thing?"

"James!"

He was snapped out of his daze by the sound of Snow's anxious voice. She looked none too happy and he had hoped he'd be able to avoid having this conversation but now he felt he should smooth it over just a little to buy Regina some time to gather herself.

As she neared him she felt the growing familiarity of the pang of heartbreak, "what do you mean Whale brought Daniel back to life?" She shook her head quickly and stiffly, demanding an explanation.

"Regina wanted to tell you herself but then she got blamed for Archie's murder and it turns out that that never even happened in the first place. She's been a little busy," he said calmly but his fingers spun his phone anxiously.

Emma squinted her eyes gently and folded her arms over her chest, "well if he brought him back to life then why is she with you instead of him?"

"Look this isn't mine to explain, I've already said too much and I've already gotten an earful from Regina for letting it slip."

"You called her?"

James turned to Snow who stood uncomfortably in front of him, "would you have wanted to deal with her after you blindsided her?" He nodded when she looked to the floor, cocking her head and raising her eyebrows in agreement. He moved to walk away but was stopped when Snow snapped her head up with wide eyes and a hand over her mouth as she gasped. He had known her too long to not know what was going on in her head. She had just put the pieces together and he pushed his lips together in a sad line and she shook her head.

"No," she whispered slowly but her suspicions were proved correct when he gave her the subtlest of nods. She felt sick and her heart started to throb. Daniel was gone. Again. She looked to Grumpy and he wore a similar expression to James' which only made her feel worse. He loathed Regina and here he was showing sympathy toward her.

"What? I feel like I'm missing something," none of them seemed to pay her any attention, "hey! Guys!"

Snow turned her head to look at her daughter with a frown and answered her quietly, "he's dead Emma," she didn't know what happened but she intended to find out. She was determined now more than ever to hear it from Regina herself despite how much she hated her for taking her husband. His protectiveness over her made her want to curl up and cry.

"I have to go and find her. She told me I needed to stay away from her," he tapped his fingers on his phone as he contemplated where to start.

"Uh I don't know about you but when someone says they want you to stay away, especially if that person is Regina, then you should probably just stay away," he nodded slowly and furrowed his brow. The prince seemed entirely distracted and when he looked down at him it was like he wasn't even there.

"Yeah I'm with Grumpy, I mean Regina is Regina and while she may be trying to better herself she doesn't like to be crossed," Emma watched her father with a need for an explanation but his fingers continued to tap.

"When you told us that Cora was alive Regina lost her mind and basically fell apart. Long story short she said that if she did manage to make it here then I was to take Henry and we were both to stay as far away from her as possible. She knew Cora would come after her and she didn't want us anywhere near her when she did."

"And she just told you to stay away from her," Snow sighed and ran her hands up her face and into her hair.

Emma shifted her weight on to her other foot and said the thing none of them wanted to say, "Cora found Regina."

They stood in a tense silence for a few seconds before Grumpy opened his mouth rather nervously, "can I be the first to say that I really hope she's gonna be alright and that she's not gonna go back to angry Evil Queen Regina?"


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50! That's crazy! when I started this fic I didn't think it was going to be more than a few chapters. Thank you so much you guys are great! **

* * *

Once again her mother had wormed her way in to her head and pushed all the right buttons. She didn't know where they were driving now, they were just driving. Cora was her mother and while she had hurt her time and time again, any love that she showed her, no matter how small or twisted, she had always savored. She hated it. Why couldn't she give her the love that James so easily gave her, she was her mother.

They hadn't said much since she started driving again. It wasn't a comfortable silence but it wasn't uncomfortable either. She wondered where James was. She wondered where Henry was. She was consumed by worry for the both of them, so much so that she nearly hit a speeding truck as she went to cross through the intersection.

She gasped and swerved her car left as the truck swerved right, tires screeching as it spun a full one hundred and eighty degrees while hers swung only ninety. She sat panting with a white knuckled grip on the steering wheel as she looked out her mother's corner of the windshield and instantly recognized the vehicle.

Cora sat with her arms outstretched and her eyes wide, "what just happened?!" Her chest heaved with unsteady breaths.

Keeping her foot firmly pressed on the brake, Regina let to of the steering wheel and leaned in to her seat as she pushed her head back hard. She had hoped that his idiotic Charming persona would not have kicked in this time, that he actually would have listened to her and stayed away. Without a word she threw the car in to park and stepped out of the car, slamming the door behind her as she walked in front of her car and toward his truck.

James stumbled out of his truck, the adrenaline just racing through his body, "Regina!"

"Are you trying to get us all killed?!"

"I know you're mad but I'm just happy to see that you're alright," she gave him a smile but shook her head in a warning. He looked over her shoulder to where an older woman sat in the passenger seat of her car wearing a gown that was clearly not of this land, "Cora?"

Regina nodded, "yes," she watched him nod in understanding and school his features down from a friendly relief to something more resembling frustration and his posture changed to seem more aggressive toward her, "thank you," she whispered gratefully.

She had hoped that the sudden movements of the car had effectively knocked Cora off her game and that paired with the dark and the distance they stood from the car she didn't catch the initial demeanor James had toward her. After a soft nod in thanks she cocked her head and raised her voice, "why are you here?"

"I was looking for you."

"James I told you not to! I told you to stay away!"

James lifted his arm in a motion to her car and they both looked over her shoulder, "after seeing you react when we first heard she may be coming how was I supposed to just leave you alone with her?" He dropped his hand and waited for her to turn her head back to him after following his gaze to her car.

Regina looked back at him and placed her finger tips on her chest, "I had hoped you would have believed me when I said you needed to stay away!"

"I told you I wasn't going to leave your side!" He took a small step forward and leaned toward her.

Regina shook her head slowly and lowered her voice to a gentle and loving tone, one she rarely ever used, "I want you at my side James. I can't do this alone. You just can't physically be at my side, I need you to believe in me, I need you to stay alive because I _need_ you."

James clenched his jaw tight and sighed as he looked down at her. This was not the place to have this conversation. He snatched her wrist from her side and pulled her along with him as he walked off with large strides.

Regina resisted the action momentarily, just for show, and then turned with an unimpressed expression to raise a hand indicating for Cora to stay put. She wasn't even entirely sure she could get out. She could barely get in in the first place. She could always use magic. She shrugged it off and followed James around the corner out of sight from Cora.

Once around the corner he stopped and pulled her in to him with a gentle thud and wrapped his arms around her tightly, "okay."

She was surprised by the sudden gesture but quickly and firmly wrapped her arms around him as she melted in to him and took fistfuls of the back of his leather jacket, "thank you."

"Can you maybe be a little more specific next time? Maybe then I won't nearly kill us all in a mad search?"

Regina laughed softly into his neck, "I'll try a little harder next time."

He hummed a small laugh and tucked his chin in to bury his face in to her hair, "I was really worried about you," he whispered and her arms tightened around him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered sincerely. She didn't want to go back to her car she wanted to stay there in his arms and believe it was all going to be fine. Cora would find out about him, of that she was certain, they could only prolong her findings.

"What does she want?"

"She wants to help me apparently," she sighed in to his neck, "but I'm sure she's got some other agenda off to the side. She doesn't want to help me like you have she wants to help me go back to who I was."

"Dark?"

She nodded and closed her eyes and rested her head heavily against his, "do people see me as a snake?"

James furrowed his brow sadly and ran his thumb over her shoulder blade, "I'm sure there are some yes," he could feel the sadness slump her body, "but they were coming around and now that Archie is up and walking around I'm sure there are a lot more people who don't see you as a snake. Henry doesn't see you like that," she let out a relieved breath and he continued, "Red doesn't see you like that, Emma doesn't so much anymore, Snow doesn't despite how she may seem, I know Archie doesn't, it seems even Grumpy has come around."

Regina lifted her head from his shoulder and looked up at him doubtfully, "the dwarf?"

James nodded with a soft smile and his arms still holding her tight and close, "his exact words were that he hoped you were alright," his smile widened at her growing doubt. He shook his head subtly and his smile changed in to one of admiration as he moved his eyes over her fair skin that seemed to glow in the dark evening, "and I," he removed one arm from around her to gently push her hair back to frame her face, "do not see you as a snake."

He said it so gently that she had no words to give him in return. Her breath caught in her throat when he lowered down and captured her lips in a kiss. In an instant he had her completely forgetting that Cora was right around the corner. It was so tender it made her want to cry and the emotional whirlwind she had gone through no more than an hour earlier didn't help her case. Her hands that were still holding his jacket let go and slowly trailed up to rest gently on the side of his face and the nape of his neck.

They had never shared a kiss so soft and tender, it caused her heart to flutter and her stomach to feel as though it was filled with butterflies. She mirrored his slow and gentle movements, not wanting to change the air he had created. Shivers flew down her spine when he slowly ran his tongue over her top lip but he didn't go any further even though she parted her lips in an invitation. Instead he pulled her bottom lip in to his mouth eliciting a quiet whimper from her.

When he started to pull away she increased the pressure of her fingers on the back of of his neck and brought him back down to her. With one final slow movement of her mouth against his she let him pull away and stand up straight, "you've been holding out on me," she whispered slowly under her heavy breath.

James hummed a question and raised his eyebrows despite knowing what she had meant and was quite chuffed with her approval.

"Yes," she nodded and as she gathered her scrambled thoughts she let her hands fall to his chest, "now," she questioned and lifted her eyes to meet his, "why in the hell do you not kiss me like that all the time?!"

He bit back a laughter at her entirely serious expression and forced his lips together to avoid grinning. It wasn't entirely successful and she raised an impatient eyebrow, "well maybe if you'd actually let me take the lead once in awhile," he slid his hands to her waist just above her hips and pulled her right against him as he leaned in closer so their noses were barely an inch apart and lowered his voice, "I could kiss you in ways that would make your head spin."

When he had moved in closer her expression did not change and that was not at all surprising but the very second he finished speaking her dark eyes became wide and her jaw dropped enough for her lips to part slightly. He grinned darkly and her eyes flashed down to his mouth and then back up to his eyes.

He wore dark and seductive very well. She didn't know what exactly had gotten in to him but it had her heart racing in her chest in anticipation. She was flustered and unbelievably turned on by the way he was grinning at her, "th-that's," she cleared her throat gently to try and compose herself a little more, "that's not fair."

James cocked his head and his grin widened as she stumbled over her words, "what's not fair, dear?"

She felt like they had switched places and she cursed her body for the way it was reacting to this new Charming that was playing with power, "I-we-she..." She shook her head to try and clear her muddled thoughts, "oh my god what have you done to me," she let out a shaky huff of air.

His grin told her he knew exactly what he was doing and his hands pulled her in harder. She tried pushing her eyes shut to lose sight of the look on his face, "she's right around the corner," it wasn't working, his silent chuckle blew across her jaw in hot breaths and she had to open her eyes again, "and this is, this is just, this is really hot right now and we are outside and she's over there and, and, and oh my god I can't think," she closed her eyes again and shook her head once more. Now was absolutely not the time to lose her steeled composure.

She was frustrated but she couldn't stop the laugh that lifted her words and her voice resembled a whine, "this isn't funny James!"

He breathed out a laugh and leaned in closer, "you want me to stop?"

"...no...yes...I don't know."

"Regina Mills," he laughed softly, "the woman who ruled Storybrooke and struck fear in to the hearts of everyone in the Enchanted Forest, can't make up her mind?" He brushed his lips over the corner of her mouth as he whispered. His heart skipped when her breath hitched at the contact and she turned her head so her lips grazed his but neither one of them kissed the other.

"Apparently not," she whispered rather absentmindedly, distracted by the way he had managed to loom over her. There was still that nagging fact sitting in the back of her head clawing its way forward, "my mother is sitting in my car," she whispered against his mouth.

"She is."

"We've been over here for awhile."

"Yes," his lips skimmed over hers once more causing her breath to catch yet again.

"What if she comes looking for me?"

"Then she'll find out about us sooner rather than later."

There was really no pointed argument she could make. Especially with her now clouded mind. Her mother would find out, he would be in danger, it would all happen at some point and there was truly nothing she could do. All worries were forgotten once again when he ducked down and then tilted her head back in a forceful and loving kiss.

If he wasn't allowed to be with her for as long as Cora didn't know about them then he was going to leave her wanting him just as much as he wanted her. He started walking forward, pushing her backwards until her back collided with the brick wall of the building. She moaned in to his mouth as he pressed himself up against her making it almost impossible for her to breathe.

She pulled on the opening of his leather jacket as he deepened the kiss and held her firmly by her waist. She had let him pin her with no way out, letting him take the lead, wanting to feel that rush once again. He didn't disappoint.

"If I were Cora what would I do?"

Both James and Regina pulled apart to look to the third voice but she remained pinned against the wall. They both quietly laughed off the panic that had attacked them and Regina acknowledged the smirk that only the blonde could wear, "this is becoming a habit Miss Swan," she relaxed against the brick and waited for James to let her out.

Emma looked up and then dropped her head back down in a slow and exaggerated nod, "well maybe you shouldn't leave your vehicles in the middle of intersections."

Regina raised her eyebrows and nodded in agreement as a laugh laced her reply, "fair enough," she straightened her neck to look up at James with a patient smile and he smiled back and pushed himself off of her.

Emma moved her eyes between the couple and started to laugh herself, "this is going to be a real mind job for her when she finds out."

Regina inhaled through her teeth and cocked her head, "oh you have no idea. She can't even wrap her head around a cell phone," a small smile tugged at her mouth when Emma continued to laugh.

"I would have loved to have seen that," she breathed out one last laugh before shaking her head and looking directly at Regina, "I'm sorry about the whole Archie thing Regina."

She nodded slowly and sincerely, "thank you, Emma."

Emma smiled awkwardly at the sound of her first name, "alright. Anyway I'm going to try and work with you here because quite frankly I don't want you to throw me again," she put her hands up in front of her and smiled nervously.

Regina scrunched her nose and shook her head, "yeah I'm not sorry for that."

"I didn't think you were," she assured through a short light laugh, "Henry still believes you're doing better and right now I'm gonna work with that. You've just got a lot of crap to go through. Red has assured me that your life has sucked, so much in fact that she called yours road kill and mine a prize."

Regina shrugged her shoulders, "seems fitting," she didn't miss the quite shocked expression she gave that also showed a twinge of hurt so she elaborated, "my mother believed I was a prize as well and look how well I turned out. We all have our pasts Miss Swan and I am not at all oblivious to yours as you already know. I was used as a game piece nearly my entire life," she placed her fingers on her chest and then opened her hand to motion toward the blonde, "you were used as a source of income and your problems only grew from there."

She dropped her hand back to hang in front of her, "honestly dear I don't doubt that if we were to have switched places and lived each others lives, I would be in the same situation as you and you would have played the evil queen yourself. We are not so different. I have only been stuck longer. I didn't have parents, or anyone for that matter, that came to my rescue."

There was no anger, no self pity, no sadness, but it wasn't emptiness either. It was a quiet strength and it had Emma giving Regina her full undivided attention. This was not the Regina she was used to, "I uh...wow..." She averted her eyes to the ground feeling a little self conscious as Regina stood entirely comfortable in front of her. Regina had voiced her very thoughts and it was a little unnerving to say the least.

Regina nodded understandingly and watched her for a moment longer but she didn't say anything, "we had better get back before Cora brings it upon herself to look for me."

James didn't know when his hands had found her waist but they had and Regina seemed to know that and she put her hands over his in a request to let her go. With a few words Regina had managed to get in to his daughter's head and she stood seeming so vulnerable and conflicted. He watched as Regina took a couple steps forward, her hands in her pockets as she quietly looked over Emma and let her gentler side shine through when she stopped and flicked her eyes to him as if to say 'she needs a parent to rescue her right now' and then she subtly stepped to the side.

The silent conversation took no more than a couple seconds and James walked up to his daughter and ducked his head to try and catch her eyes. Her stubbornness reflected both him and Snow and he pulled her in to a hug, "come here," he wrapped his arms tightly around his daughter while she wrapped hers awkwardly around him.

He held her silently until she relaxed and her arms tightened around him, "I'm sorry you had to be alone Emma," he felt her nod against his chest and he rubbed her back comfortingly as he sighed quietly.

Regina watched the embrace with an unreadable expression. She wondered how different her life could have been if her own parents had actually found a way to care for her properly. All three were snapped out of the moment at the sound of a car door slamming shut and all three looked toward the corner. Regina spun back around first, "does it look like I've been kissing him?"

Emma laughed lightly but the fear that tainted her eyes was concerning, "lipstick," she pointed to her own bottom lip and nodded when Regina mirrored the action and ran her thumb just beneath her bottom lip, "there you go."

Regina nodded, "thank you."

Emma stopped her before she could turn around, "try not to get yourself killed or anything alright?" Regina looked back at her with an obvious confusion as to why she was taking a sudden interest in her well being, "Henry would be devastated," the way she stood perfectly still with her lips just slightly parted and her mask remaining down allowed for Emma to be hit with the full force of the relief, pain, joy, love, worry, and shock that burned in her eyes.

She swallowed to try and rid her throat of the tightness that had constricted it and she shrugged nonchalantly, "I know he snuck out with Pongo to go and find you. I'm glad he did," a small smile brightened the brunette's face and dark eyes glistened with unshed tears. A strange sight for her to see.

Regina bowed her head for a moment and then cocked her head as she looked back at the blonde, "I don't want to like you Miss Swan."

"And I don't want to like you Ms Mills," she gave her a crooked smile and folded her arms over her chest.

She nodded her goodbyes to both of them, lingering on James before she turned around and the instant her back was to them her demeanor changed entirely. Her posture went straight and rigid, her head was held high, her steps long and purposeful, her arms hung relaxed at her sides, and her face schooled to reveal nothing.

Emma watched her leave and felt the familiar icy chill that had suddenly surrounded Regina, "how is that even possible?"

James sighed and shook his head sadly, "years of practice."

Regina turned the corner and stood still as her mother jumped, startled by her sudden appearance. She looked at her mother with a stern disapproval, her lips pursed slightly, "I told you to stay in the car," she spoke cooly, internally panicking at how close her mother had come to catching them. Two more steps and she would have seen them around the corner.

Cora breathed out a laugh, "you startled me," she put a hand on her chest and and took a breath to calm herself. Regina looked down at her, her expression unchanging, "you were gone longer than necessary."

"He's got a thick head," Regina deadpanned, "takes awhile to get through to any brain cells he may have left. Now," she motioned to her Mercedes, "the car," she waited impatiently for her mother to turn around. When she did Regina closed her eyes and gave herself a moment to gather her thoughts before following her.

At the sound of footsteps behind her she paused and looked over her shoulder to see James walking toward his truck. She bit her tongue to keep her grin from growing too wide and as he neared the front of his truck she moved her hand subtly and the truck honked loudly causing him to leap backward in a less than graceful manner, arms and legs flailing. Her shoulders shook as she pushed her lips closed to keep herself from bursting out with laughter when he regained his footing.

"Christ, Regina!" He shouted and ran his hands over his face and through his hair. He shook his head as he laughed under his breath and looked to where she was standing laughing at him.

Regina let out a darkened chuckle and dropped her chin to keep herself from laughing too freely in front of her mother, "just keeping you on your toes Charming," she called using an arrogant tone that was laced with amusement she backed up a couple steps before turning around and walking to her car, "try to pay attention to where you're driving. Can't have you running anyone else off the road," she deadpanned over her shoulder and opened the driver's side door.

Risking a glance at her mother she couldn't help but laugh at her under her breath when she found she was in an even more frazzled state than James. She stood behind her door and mocked them both, "such easy entertainment!" She outstretched her arms so her left pointed to him and her right to her mother.

"Hilarious!" James called, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

She shot him a wink that her mother couldn't see before lowering her arms and looking to her mother. She rolled her eyes and groaned at the cold glare she burned in to her skin, "it's just a horn mother, it's not going to kill you," she held her gaze firmly as the corner of her mouth pulled into a smirk as her hand dropped to her car's steering wheel, the movement going unnoticed in the dim light the street lamps provided. She held her mother's unimpressed stare above the car and pushed the horn quickly causing her mother to jump once again and close her eyes in irritation.

A laugh vibrated deep in her throat and came through her teeth, amused by her mother being entirely out of her element. When Cora opened her eyes again they were as cold as ever but James and incidentally Emma had put her in quite a relaxed space so she shook it off and dropped into her seat, "come on."


	51. Chapter 51

**So James does not make an appearance in this chapter but I was cranky with the show last week and decided that this should have a chapter all to itself. Lots of feelings in here and then a good stab to the heart at the end just for good measure ;) The next chapter there will be lots of EC and Snow and Regina are gonna have at each other again :) that should be up sooner rather than later! Enjoy this and I'm looking forward to reading your reviews :)**

* * *

Emma took a deep breath before knocking on the door, the polished one hundred and eight staring her right in the face. She wasn't entirely sure what to expect if the door were to actually open. She wasn't even entirely certain it would be Regina to open the door given that Cora was in town and with Regina. She could only hope for the best when she heard the familiar echo of stilettos closing in on the closed door.

Regina opened the door slowly and peered her head around the white wood before opening it all the way, "Miss Swan. What are you doing here?"

"Hey so uh who am I talking to? Regina or Cora?"

Regina laughed lowly and furrowed her brow, "excuse me?"

"Well what I have to say is important and I want to make sure I'm talking to the right person. Given the whole shape shifting thing Cora does and given that she's already played as Regina or you if that is who you really are, I am not so sure who exactly I'm talking to," she nodded her head and smiled as the brunette lightly pursed her lips as the corners of her eyes creased in a smile, "see now that," she motioned with her hand, "is very Regina. Still can't be sure though."

Regina nodded amusedly and crossed her arms over her chest, "alright then Miss Swan how do you propose I prove to you that I am who I appear to be?"

"Close the door," Emma waited patiently with a smile as the brunette stepped out of the house closing the door behind her, "okay great. Now, I'm gonna just use names here so I don't get confused. Last night Regina was mocking Cora when I came across her and...her significant other," she smiled when the brunette nodded with an amused grin, "she said that Cora couldn't wrap her head around a cell phone. So, in conclusion, my test for you whomever you may be, is to use this," she pulled out her cell phone and offered it to the woman, "you will send Regina a text saying something that only her and I would know and that is not a whole lot so I'll know if you're winging it."

Regina chuckled as she snatched the phone from the blonde's fingers and began using the device, "may I ask why I'm using your phone and not my own?"

Emma shrugged, "well if Regina taught Cora how to use a cell phone over night then she would have had to have used her own. Mine is a different phone than Regina's so Cora would have a difficult time navigating it."

"Sound logic," Regina nodded approvingly as she pushed her finger across the screen, skimming through the contacts until she came upon her own name, "well I half expected to have some sort of nickname."

"Yeah well I didn't want you to know what I call you when your back is turned," she cocked her head and smiled and the brunette looked up at her under dark eyelashes and shook her head as she breathed out a laugh.

"Here," she exited from the message and handed Emma her phone before pulling her own out of her pocket, the device vibrating in her hand, "and the message," she cleared her throat gently and held her phone out in front of her so the blonde could read the message that had come from her phone.

_'I stood quietly and watched while my father pinned you against the wall last night before I interrupted you._'

Emma huffed out a broken laughter, "I, no I-how did you," she looked past the phone to the brunette who was sporting a knowing smirk, her eyes dancing with a great amusement, "fine!" She caved and Regina dropped her phone back in her pocket, "it was hot, okay, I couldn't help myself! I hate you both for it!"

Regina hummed a dark laugh, enjoying catching her completely off guard, "now what is it you needed to tell me?"

She shook her head as the laughter subsided, "alright I need you to not freak out, I need you to just hear what I have to say and then you can talk when I'm finished okay?"

Regina knitted her eyebrows together curiously and shifted her weight as she crossed her arms over her chest once more, "am I going to like what you're going to say?"

"Probably not so much, no."

"What is this about?"

"It's about Henry."

"Henry?! What about him?"

"Please, Regina, this will be a whole lot easier if we try and stay civil," she put her hands up in front of her in surrender and moved them as she continued, "I told you last night that I was going to try and work with you but that is going to be an uphill battle unless you meet me halfway."

Regina nodded stiffly, "fine."

"Thank you. Now I owe Rumplestiltskin a favor and he has decided to take me up on that and we are leaving town right now but with this whole Cora thing and my parents wanting to save the day all the time and you dealing with your mother I don't think it is wise to leave Henry here with no one that can give him their full attention and keep him out of trouble."

"You want to take him with you."

"Yes I do," she spoke calmly as Regina shifted her weight uncomfortably and her crossed arms became more of a means of protection and comfort rather than a simple stance, "but I can't take him without your permission. First of all that's not fair to you and second it could actually be considered kidnapping and I honestly wouldn't put it past you to put charges against me," she smiled a small smile in an attempt to ease the tension, "I think you know that I'm right," she spoke softly so as not to provoke the dangerous woman.

Regina nodded and looked over Emma's shoulder, "no I know. Cora can't get her hands on Henry, that would not end well," she drifted off and brought her eyes back to meet Emma's, "you will bring him back?"

"Oh, Regina, of course," she shook her head as though it was a ridiculous question when really it was quite a fair one.

"Can I say goodbye to him?"

"Absolutely," she nodded and smiled softly as she stepped aside and opened her arm motioning for her to take the lead, "we parked the car a little up the road in case Cora decided to try anything," she jammed her hands in her pockets and shrugged her shoulders so her scarf covered her mouth. It was a rather cold morning and she found herself becoming concerned that Regina wasn't wearing a coat or any warm clothing at all, just a simple fitted light blue button up shirt tucked in to black trousers. A classic Regina look but not one for spending time in the cold.

She was going to bring it up but then decided against it, their situation was already awkward enough. She followed Regina to the iron gate at the end of the path and waited patiently as the brunette tapped her fingers over the cold metal as she thought about some unknown topic.

"I assume Rumple is going with you?"

Emma was snapped out of her thoughts on the brunette by the rather quiet voice, "yeah he's coming. I imagine it's gonna be rough getting him accustomed to the real world."

"He's not going to have magic Emma once he crosses the town line," she spoke with a warning and turned her head slightly so she could see the blonde in the corner of her eye.

Emma furrowed her brow and shifted her weight, "oh? And that's a bad thing?"

"It just means he's going to be much further out of his element than you and likely even he have realized," she straightened her neck so she looked forward again and tapped her fingers over the gate again, "he's a loose canon already and he's about to lose his crutch in its entirety. Please keep Henry safe."

How Regina knew all this she didn't know but she didn't question it. Regina was a very smart woman and had been around for a long time and from what she understood had experienced a lot. She knew what she was talking about so Emma didn't question it, "thanks for the heads up," it was very sincere, no humor or lightheartedness and then an equally sincere, "I'll keep him safe."

Regina nodded stiffly and took a deep breath, "I want to talk to Rumple first."

"Uh okay," Emma spoke slowly and then dropped her head back down so her scarf covered her nose. With that Regina opened the gate and stepped through first but then waited for her to go past and continue ahead as she closed the gate.

Regina followed her almost to the car before she stopped and waited for Emma to get Rumplestiltskin out of the car. It didn't take long before the irritated man stepped out of the car and walked toward her.

"Regina," he nodded and offered a unimpressed smile at the woman, "you must be freezing."

She ignored the question, "I won't take long, I know you have places to be. I have two questions for you and you're going to answer them."

"Am I now?"

"First one. Why is my mother here?"

He grinned and shifted his weight, "she loves you dearie, she misses her daughter. I imagine she's here to get you back at her side."

"There's more," Regina folded her arms over her chest and dropped her chin and looked up at him.

"There's always more," he cocked his head and placed both hands on his cane, "you're going to have to figure that out on your own though. You're not mine anymore, I have no further use of you. I gave you to your mother and now you are in her hands."

"That is all I am to you isn't it? All I have ever been?" She shook her head, "a piece in your game?!"

"A very powerful piece," he corrected and pointed his finger at her.

She scoffed at his reply, not even a hint of remorse to his tone. She had always believed that that was all she was to him but it still hurt to be considered nothing more than a disposable object. I'm one to talk. She thought bitterly to herself. She had one more question, "two. What did you intend to do with the information of James and I when you first got it out of us? You didn't tell anyone. You didn't even tell my mother, the woman you traded your most valuable game piece to."

"Originally it was just for entertainment's sake and then if given the chance I would let it slip and watch the entirety of this town crumble in to chaos," he spoke as though he was recalling a fond memory. Then he shrugged it off, "but then dear Charming did that all on his own with his spontaneity at the diner. A little disappointing for me but i still got to watch. Now a secret like that always has a use and now I'm going to use it."

She didn't move a muscle, it was as if she was frozen, but not with fear, "I can not ask anything big of you for I am leaving and I know you will do what you please when I'm gone. Now unless you want me to call dear Cora here right now and tell her the news I'm sure you have already taunted her with, you will let me leave in peace and you will not follow me. You will walk back in to your house and you will stay there for as much time as you need until you know I am gone."

"Why would I want to follow you?"

"Just covering all my bases, dearie," his lips pushed into a thin smile as he started to back up, "oh and if you do anything to Belle in my absence make no mistake," he stopped moving and leaned forward aggressively, "I will kill you," he squinted his eyes in confirmation and straightened his posture, "now if you'll excuse me I have a plane to catch."

Regina squinted her eyes and cocked her head in a spiteful smile and watched him turn back to his car. Her face immediately softened when she saw her son walking up to her and she lowered herself down so she was squatting just above the pavement making herself just a few inches shorter than her son when he stopped in front of her.

She looked sad and he knew she was fighting the urge to make him stay and he was proud of how she was letting him go. Very proud. He brought his hands to his neck and began pulling on his scarf, "you must be freezing."

"I'll be alright dear," she could manage only a whisper as she fought her tears and put her hands on his arms to gently get him to stop but he kept removing his scarf, "you'll need it for your trip," she tried to smile but a tear rolled down her cheek.

Henry smiled sadly down at his mother and pulled the scarf from his neck and stepped closer to put it around hers, "I brought three just incase," he wrapped the red scarf around her neck and tied the ends in a loose knot that hun over her chest, "you always told me to bring extra stuff just in case."

Regina nodded and laughed lightly through her tears, "and here I thought you never listened to me," she rubbed her hands up and down his arms as he smiled down at her. She was struggling to let him go.

"I'm proud of you mom," instantly her eyes filled with fresh tears and her face creased in her attempt not to cry.

"You are?"

Her voice was a broken whisper that broke his heart. With that voice he couldn't help but wonder if anyone had ever been proud of her, "yes," he smiled and brought his hands to his mothers face to wipe away stray tears, "you're letting me go so that I can be safe even though you really don't want me to go," she leaned in to his left hand ever so slightly and her dark eyes never moved from his, "I know that this is very hard for you but I'll be back, you'll see," he smiled and hoped that it resembled the confident and reassuring one she had given him whenever he felt lost or nervous.

Regina smiled back up at him and he wiped away another tear, "I am proud of you too Henry," she closed her eyes and rolled her head in a small circle that ended with a small shake, "more than you can _ever_ know," she opened her eyes again. She didn't want him to grow up wondering if she had ever once been proud to call him hers. She herself was still wondering that and hit was a distressing hole inside her that she would do anything to keep her son from having.

"Even though I called you an evil queen?"

Regina laughed softly and bowed her head before nodding, "even though you called me an evil queen," she confirmed and looked back up at him and screwed her face into a playful expression, "you weren't exactly wrong."

Henry laughed quietly and his heart warmed when she gave him a truly happy smile as she laughed with him. He removed his hands from her face and wrapped his arms around her neck and held her tight as her arms quickly wrapped around his middle and pulled him in to her. He closed his eyes tightly and buried his face in to her hair, "I'm gonna miss you."

Regina tightened her grip around him further, "I'm going to miss you too."

Her strong arms were verging on a suffocating grip but he let her keep them that way both for her sake and for his. He really was going to miss her and he felt so safe in her arms, he knew now that she would never do anything to hurt him, "I love you mom," he whispered and he felt her shake a little bit against his body.

"I love you _so_ much Henry," she breathed out through a quiet cry. She had to believe he was coming back to her, she had to.

They stood in silence holding each other tightly for a long while before Henry loosened his grip and she loosened hers until he stopped backing away and then her arms were fixed in place, "when I get back can we go riding? Just you and me? We haven't been able to go in awhile."

Regina nodded and smiled, "we most certainly can," her smile widened when Henry beamed down at her.

"Great!" He moved his hands and eyes to his scarf around her neck and adjusted it to cover the fair skin that had been uncovered in their hug, "can you promise me that you'll be here when I get back and not, well, not the evil queen?"

Regina cocked her head lovingly at her son fully understanding why he would be worried she would get lost again in her mother's company, "I promised you quite some time ago that I would be your mother Henry," she smiled gently as his fingers continued to move around her neck, "not the evil queen. I haven't broken that promise except for when I threw Emma," she felt only relief when a small amused smile pulled at the boy's mouth, "I do not have plans to break it again."

Henry flicked his eyes back up to his mother's and she looked at him with such warmth and love that it took away any doubts he had had. With a smile he put his hands on her arms and slid them down the cold fabric of her thin shirt as he backed up. She remained in place, her eyes saddening with each step he took. When his hands met hers he took them in a firm grip and smiled as he gave them a little tug telling her to stand.

With a smile she let him pull her up and he bounced toward her and wrapped his arms around her middle and she held him close as she rested her head on his, "you're really cold mom," she stated with concern as the side of his face laid on her chest.

"Yes," she agreed quietly, "but I can get warm."

"I'm gonna be okay mom," he assured, "I mean I've got quite the family genes and I was raised by a powerful queen," he laughed in to his mother and she rubbed his back soothingly, "I'll be back."

She held him for a moment longer as she tried to come to terms with his leave and then she slowly let go, "you had better get going dear," she looked down at him sadly, "don't want to miss your flight."

Henry nodded and smiled up at her, "goodbye mom, I'll see you soon."

"Goodbye Henry," she watched him go with a small smile, the only comfort she received with each of his steps was that he was moving farther away from Cora. She lifted her hand in a small wave when he turned over his shoulder and waved goodbye before getting in the car.

Watching the two of them interact with such quiet and kind gestures, Emma truly saw how much Regina cared for Henry. She had always known that she cared but now she saw how deep that ran. What she found impressive about this woman was that she always lowered herself down to address Henry while with anyone and everyone else she made herself taller. She let everything else go and let herself and Henry have a bit more of an equal playing field. She wondered if Henry understood that. That this powerful woman, a mayor, a queen, lowered herself down to him and him alone.

Emma found herself looking over Regina in a curious way, almost admiration but not quite. She closed the door carefully and then looked up at Regina who she knew was playing on her skills and hiding the pain that was threatening to rip her apart. With a nod and a smile she in goodbye she moved to step down in to Rumplestiltskin's car but was stopped.

"Thank you."

She turned back to face Regina, "of course."

"Really. _Thank you_. It means a lot that you even considered me in this and even more that you took the time and effort to ask me."

"Well you're welcome," Emma smiled and nodded, "he's your son too. Besides I wouldn't be much of a savior if I left the town to suffer the wrath of an angry Regina Mills now would I?"

Regina laughed under her breath and shook her head, "no I suppose you wouldn't," with a friendly smile from both of them, Emma got in the car and closed the door. Her eyes drifted to the back window and found Henry turned around and smiling at her.

She watched them drive away with a small smile that slowly faded until it was replaced wit a frown and silent tears when they were out of sight. _It's okay_. She thought to herself. _He will come back to me_. She wasn't too convinced.

...

Regina sat cross legged on the in front of a warm fire, watching the flames and thinking about whatever came to mind. She held a mug of tea in both hands but she hadn't taken a sip in a while, it was warm in her chilled hands. She hadn't taken Henry's scarf off yet, she didn't want to. Quietly she had rummaged through the boxes James had left and she had hidden and pulled out a wool sweater. She wore that too now, to get warm yes but she had plenty warm things of her own she could have chosen. This sweater smelled like him and that was the closest thing she had to being comfortingly wrapped in his arms.

"This?"

Regina twisted around to see her mother behind her, not moving an inch from her place in front of the fire she looked over the outfit her mother had chosen to wear, "no," she answered simply and waved her hand indifferently, purple smoke engulfing her mother as she changed her clothes for her. As the smoke faded Regina looked over her mother once more and gave her a nod before turning her attention back to the fire.

Cora looked over the clothing with her arms outstretched, "there are too many pieces!" She huffed in exasperation, "how am I supposed to figure this all out if you keep changing it for me?"

"When I have time and a lot of patience I'll teach you mother," she spoke in to the fire and took a sip from her mug."

"What are you wearing anyway?"

Regina turned her head to find she had managed to walk to her side unnoticed, "I was cold."

"It seems just a tad too big for you dear," she teased but there was an underlying question.

Regina looked back in to the fire, "it's not mine."

"Ah," Cora nodded with a grin, "your lover's then."

"I miss him," it came out a near whisper and she brought the mug to her lips again and took a long slow sip.

Cora's grin faded slowly as she looked down at Regina. This secret man was causing her great difficulty in getting to her daughter, "love is weakness Regina."

Without looking away from the fire Regina wore a frustrated smile and let out a quiet and humorless laugh. With the aid of magic she slammed her mug on the floor and was standing in front of her mother before you could blink and it caused Cora to jump back slightly, "how can you say that?!" She cried out in frustration, "I love you mother!" She stood well within her personal space. Cora stood in front of her with her mouth open as if to say something but couldn't spit the words out.

Regina was so incredibly frustrated. She had allowed herself to love in Storybrooke and it had brought her such joy and relief and now Cora was trying to convince her otherwise. She loved her mother but she rarely ever showed her any love in return and that hurt. Without another word Regina walked past her furiously. She was on edge and wanted to talk to James and wanted him to tell her it was all going to be alright. She couldn't have that so she opted for trying to being alone before she did something she'd regret.

Cora was rendered speechless by her daughter's sudden outburst and she was almost never at a loss for words. Regina was angry but more prominently she was hurt, there was pain in her voice, a pain that she had put there, "Regina," she called as she turned around to her retreating daughter, "Regina don't walk away from me!" She said sternly and pushed her hand out, magic flowing from her fingertips.

Regina spun around and deflected the magic with a swift movement of her arm, "you will not touch me with your magic!" She spat angrily, the hurt still in her eyes, "you cannot control me with your magic anymore!" The fact that she had even tried brought tears to her eyes. She felt like a child again, just wanting her mother to be kind like all the other mothers she had seen and not continue to hurt her small body with magic.

Quickly, Regina turned around before the rush of memories caused her tears to fall in front of her mother and she walked away with hurried steps. The hundreds of memories flashed behind her eyes like a movie as she walked. Images of her being thrown, crushed, suspended mid air, tied, hit, hurting, bruised, crying until she had no more tears to cry, all of them, every single memory that she had buried down to be forgotten had all come back and no amount of fighting could keep her from crying now. The tears were falling before she even made it to the stairs.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52 guys! Regina's wrath and some insecurities from both ends of EC :) let me know what you think!**

* * *

James turned his head at the sound of the bell ringing over the noise of the diner, "there you are," he stood up and smiled as he walked toward her. No one else seemed to notice her presence yet.

"Hello," she returned the smile but it faded and her brow furrowed in concern, "what happened to your face, dear?" She brought her right hand to his jaw and pushed it gently so she could get a better look at the bruise.

"Ow."

Regina smiled breathed out a soft laugh, "some heroic prince you are."

"I've been a little out of practice," he defended playfully.

She raised her eyebrows and smirked, "not my fault."

"Actually it is I mean you've _really_ been slacking on the wreaking of havoc lately," he teased and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I can always fix that," she laughed quietly and moved in a little closer to inspect the injury, "what did you do?"

She always smelled so good, "just a bit of a misunderstanding," he smiled lovingly, enjoying the care she was showing toward him.

Regina raised a doubtful eyebrow and looked up without tilting her head, "a misunderstanding?"

He nodded, "if I recall correctly you've had much more serious injuries due to a misunderstanding," he spoke gently and smiled softly as her features saddened slightly and she swallowed as her eyes remained glued on the side of his jaw with her thumb tracing the small wound.

"Yes I suppose I have haven't I," she glanced up at him quickly and then her eyes were fixated back on the scraped bruise, "it doesn't look too great."

"I'll be alright."

"You!"

Regina blinked back from her thoughts and looked over the man pointing at her accusingly, "_me_?" He was a new addition to this town, the clothes he wore were unmistakably from the Enchanted Forest. She was tired from the previous night's events and trying to get her mother settled enough so she could get away from her and worry herself to sleep. The stress of the morning had not done much for her either. She was not particularly up for dealing with another technologically inept being at the moment.

Anton walked forward a few strides and addressed James, confused as to why the pair were so close and affectionate, "what are you doing?! She's trying to kill you!"

Regina removed her hand from James' face and laughed under her breath, "_excuse_ me?"

"What are you talking about Anton?" James asked gently, he was not familiar with all the people yet and he imagined that there could very well be some confusion seeing as how he had spent practically the whole day with Snow and they had mentioned that Emma was their daughter. Him standing so close to Regina would likely throw him off but believing she wanted to kill him?

"This morning! She said she would help me settle my score with you before I knew it wasn't actually you I wanted. She gave me this food and it made me tall again and then she told me to go to work," both of them looked entirely lost. Both with mouths open slightly and brows furrowed in confusion. It was frustrating, he didn't want more mind games to be played.

"Okay first of all I don't want to hurt this man, I did in the past most certainly but things have changed. And when I say the past I don't mean this morning I mean years ago. Second I do not possess food that can make you bigger nor the kind that makes you smaller-"

"Maybe not anymore but you gave it to me!"

"I did not gi-" she stopped and took a breath to ease her frustration of being accused of doing something she didn't yet again, "clearly you're not quite caught up on how things have been working around here. Who are you?"

"Why should I tell you? You manipulated me in to destroying a town full of innocent people!"

"These people are far from innocent but even so I did not and would not send a crazed magically induced giant loose on my town!"

"Your town?"

"Yes. Idiots one and two can try and fool themselves all they like but they know that if they cross me I will not hesitate to come back from the sidelines and actually put some order back in this godforsaken chaos."

"Am I idiot one or two?"

"Seriously? That's what you're going with?" She turned her head and laughed at James, her face creased with a mocking disbelief.

"But I saw you! I talked to you! You made me bigger and sent me off to go destroy this place!"

Regina huffed in irritation, "I did no such thing. I have neither seen you nor talked to you until right now, I promise you that," she put her hand up for him to stop when he opened his mouth, "did you come here on a ship by chance?" She already knew the answer.

"Yes. How did you-?" another raised hand.

"And this 'me' you saw, tell me did she seem anything like me? If you were to take away the appearance, did she seem like I am now?" She watched him intently as his eyes looked her over and he backed off noticeably, "there you go," she nodded as if that had solved all the problems.

"People can fake how they seem! I've seen it before."

Regina nodded in understanding, "I have seen it too many times to count."

"So are you going to tell me that you have an evil twin sister as well?"

Regina laughed softly, "no I believe you were talking to my mother," the confusion was clear on his face and she smiled and scrunched her nose, "turns out she likes to play dress up."

"That makes no sense," Anton looked down at the woman standing in front of him and next to James. She didn't say anything further, only gave her shoulders a subtle shrug, "is it magic?"

"Yes. Don't feel bad, you're not the only one to be fooled by that simple trick. From what I understand Emma and dear Snow White were fooled twice, James once, and hell why don't I just throw myself in the mix there as well even though it took less than a minute for me to figure out that something wasn't right. It is very easy to be fooled. No one would have doubted your story, it seems I have become a chosen scapegoat for my mother's plans, I'm sure the timeline would have fit perfectly as well. I haven't been seen by many people today and I haven't done a whole lot since I talked with Emma early this morning and I'm sure your whole ordeal happened after that."

"You talked to Emma this morning?"

Regina pivoted so she could see Snow, "yes," there was a curious spark of relief in the girl's expression that nudged something inside Regina and got the gears turning in her head.

"But when you came by this morning you had no idea that Emma was taking Henry. That was long after she had left."

Regina closed her eyes and took a long deep breath before answering, "and you didn't think it was odd that I showed up at your door so early in the morning? I don't even want to be here with you right now, I only came because he asked me to. Why would I go to your home and knock on your door?"

"I never thought of that actually."

Regina pushed her lips together in an irritated smile and pushed her arms forward, "idiot number one in all her glory getting fooled yet again by dearest Cora," she dropped her arms limply to her side, "honestly dear I imagined that after all these years you would know me better than that," the mocking tone was gone and she sounded simply tired.

Snow glared at her with her arms folded over her chest, "for arguments sake then, Regina, how do we know that we have not in fact been talking to Cora this whole time?"

"Ah clever girl," Regina hummed a soft laugh, "I must say I'm happy to see you learning from your mistakes. Although your daughter learns faster. She wouldn't speak a word until she knew it was me. So let me prove it to you dear Snow."

She leaned forward a fraction before taking a breath and turning to Red, "I got you that bracelet because you kept sneaking up on me, I seriously considered getting you a collar, I really did but," she shrugged it off and then turned to Granny, "I pushed you out of the way so you wouldn't get shot my George," she then turned to the new man, "I believe you know that I am a different person than the one you were with this morning," she turned to James next, "I'm very certain you know that I really am who I say I am but for argument's sake let's say you don't. I can convince you with one word. Dress. If we were not surrounded by people I would go in to more depth," she smirked when his bowed his head slightly to hide the slight flush of embarrassment coming to his cheeks.

She moved her attention back to Snow and started walking toward her, "if Belle were here and lucid she would confirm that I sat with her for nearly two hours trying to unlock the shackles she was caught in with a paperclip because I was not about to break my promise to my son and use magic," she looked over her shoulder to Granny, "she came across us later and released Belle with the key so I'm sure she is thoroughly convinced as to who I am now," Regina cocked her head and looked over Snow, "then there is you."

She stood just out of arms reach but it felt like she was inches in front of her, she didn't let it show but she was starting to feel uneasy. This was most certainly Regina. Cora had a similar presence but it was colder and more aggressive than Regina's whose was more defensive than strictly aggressive. She wasn't angry yet but she could tell that she was agitated.

"There are quite literally a plethora of incidents I can choose from. Which would you prefer to hear?"

"I think I'm convinced."

"Oh come now Snow, pick one," she dared, not entirely certain why she had suddenly become so angry, "no? Well then why don't you tell me what you told the other 'me' this morning on your doorstep? I could tell by that little flicker of relief you showed when I said I had talked to Emma and now by the regret you're showing me now that it wasn't exactly anything pleasant. There's no point in trying to hide it, I've already seen it. So why don't you say it to me now?"

The whole diner was silent. It was as if everyone was holding their breath. Snow held Regina's stare, her arms still folded over her chest but she was picking at her fingers with her thumb rather anxiously. She had thought it was a little strange that Regina hadn't snapped at her for her comment that morning but she pushed it aside simply relieved that she hadn't and allowed herself to come to the simple conclusion that it was a result of her attempts at change. Now she realized that when talking about Henry at any point in time, she did not let those kinds of things slide.

"Forgotten already? Perhaps I'll take a wild guess," she took half a step forward and looked directly at Snow White, "you said something referring to my place in Henry's life, something, and correct me if I'm wrong, something along the lines of I have no right to be there. Hmmm?" She was getting closer, she could tell by the way Snow had started to fidget more, "that Emma, your darling daughter, can do whatever she pleases with Henry and she does not need to let me know."

Now the girl had stopped moving all together and Regina let out a low and angry chuckle before taking one step closer and rocking her head with every word as she bared her teeth in a snarl, "ding. Ding. _Ding_," she said it slowly, giving what could have been a sarcastic mimicking of a bell a much darker and deadlier interpretation.

"It seems you need a little reminder," that was the last of her calm and quiet voice. She pointed a finger to her chest and all but started yelling, "_I_ am Henry's mother! Your daughter gave him up and _I_ took him in! For the past ten years he has been _my_ son, _no one_ has the right to take him from _me_, no one has the right to take him anywhere without my permission, I am his mother! Do you have _any_ idea how _easy_ it would be for me to just pick up and leave?! I could quite literally take my son and leave this damned town, I would likely even remember who I am! I never had a separate life here like the rest of you! The point is that I could take him and leave and I would be well within my legal rights as his mother!"

She pushed her head back slightly in an entirely frustrated and humorless laugh, "the _only_ reason I don't do that is because I think he deserves to spend time with his biological family, I want him to be happy. I have no quarrels with Henry leaving Storybrooke to stay away from my mother, in fact I think it is a great idea! What I do have a problem with is no one telling me that he's gone! So thank whatever god you may have that Emma at least had the sense and the grace to come ask me in person for my permission to take my son on a damn _plane_ with _Rumplestiltskin_!"

The diner was still silent, uncomfortably so. Regina's jaw was clenched tightly and her eyes were digging in to her skin. Once again she had pointed out the blatantly obvious and yet for some bizarre reason it hadn't seemed so obvious until she had yelled it in her face, "we-"

"Spare me the excuse of you not knowing where I was Snow!" She put a hand up indicating for her to stop, "tell me first," she dropped her hand and cocked her head as she shook it slowly, "did you even look?"

There was a long pause before she breath out a tight sigh and a quick, "no."

"I didn't think so," she squinted her eyes and pulled her top lip up slightly in displeasure, "now answer me this, dearest step daughter. If I were anyone else would you have dealt with Henry and me in the same manner?"

"Definitely not," she shook her head quickly and raised her eyebrows. Regina simply straightened her posture and sighed tightly as she lifted her chin slightly and looked right at her, dark eyes deadly and unwavering. "But let's be fair dearest step mother," she copied the bitter tone Regina had used on her, "you are in a category all on your own. You were murderous back in our land!"

"I would never hurt Henry!" She snapped viciously, "he is my son! I would never hurt him!"

"You hurt me!"

"I didn't want to hurt you!" She cried out, "you drove me mad! You hurt me!"

"You are still hurting me! Right now! You are still hurting me! How can I possibly think it is okay for Henry to be with you when pain and suffering follows you where ever you go?!"

"That's not fair!"

"Isn't it?! You were titled the Evil Queen during your reign! That doesn't just happen for no reason Regina! Even here in Storybrooke people feared and hated you! Now that the curse is broken sure you're trying to be better but how long is that really gonna last?"

Regina screwed her furious face in a question, "what do you mean?"

"How long do you think it's going to be before something happens and you break? How long before you revert Regina?" There was no concern in her voice, it was angry and defensive, like she had no faith left in her whatsoever. Which was not entirely true. She had always wanted Regina to come back, she knew there was good in her, she had seen it and she had seen it recently. Snow was just angry, "how long before the fact that I had him first eats you alive?" She said it before the words even registered in her head but she couldn't stop herself from continuing.

"What?"

"Does it ever bother you that he was mine first?"

"Don't," she warned.

"That he loved me first?"

"Snow," James called her name quietly in a manner telling her that this was not the place or time.

"That he kissed me first?" She continued, her tone growing all the more dark and hateful, "whispered sweet things in my ear first? Held me first?" The hatred, pain, and betrayal was all bubbling to the surface and she forgot that she was in the diner surrounded by people, "that he made love to me first?" She was aware of Regina's growing anger, "that he had a child with me? How long Regina?! How long until always finishing second completely ruins you?" She spat the words furiously at the woman and she retaliated quickly.

Regina bared her teeth and lunged forward with a vicious scream but was stopped short by someone firmly gripping her upper arms, "let go!"

"Regina stop," she fought him tooth and nail but he held her tight and pulled her back from Snow. He didn't know what had possessed Snow and judging by the shock on her face under all the now fading anger she didn't quite know either. Regina was still growling and fighting to get out of his arms but he was not about to let her anger get the best of her, "come on," he turned them around to find that Red had already opened the door for him. She had an entirely sympathetic look on her face as she nodded, wishing him a sincere good luck and a hope that she would be okay.

With a firm push she found herself running down the few stairs from the diner and catching her balance at the bottom. She came to realize that she was crying but she didn't know when that had happened and it made her furious. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and hissed in frustration before running her hands through her hair and storming off as James came up behind her.

"Regina!"

The diner door closed and no one inside could hear their following conversation. The diner was still quiet and Anton looked around at all the stunned faces of the people he had spent the day with. Snow looked the worst. Her eyes were wide and a hand covered her mouth and she alternated between holding her breath and gasping for air. He turned back to the brunette they called Red, she seemed to be the one who understood what had just happened, "that was...intense."

"They have quite a history those two," she said gently but firmly, indicating that it was not the time to discuss it further, "Snow? Are you alright?" She approached her friend cautiously.

"No I am not alright!" She exclaimed louder than she had meant to.

Red nodded slowly and put her hands on Snow's shoulders, "hey just sit down alright, let me get you some water."

"No!" Snow shrugged out of her friend's hands, "no I need to go apologize! That was, I didn't mean that!"

"You are not going out there right now. Not like this and not when she's like that. Let him calm her down and let yourself calm down before you do anything else or say something you'll regret."

...

He nearly had to jog to keep up with her furious pace, "Regina," he called her name once again and this time he got an answer.

"What?"

"Seriously? 'What?' That's all you've got for me?"

"I'm not in the mood James."

"I know, I'm sorry. Hey," he tried to get her to look his way, "hey Regina," he moved to grab her wrist but she snatched it away. He blew a short breath out his nose and then ran in front of her and started quickly walking backwards, "Regina you have to know that that's not true, you're not my second choice," he stopped the very instant she did.

"The rest of it is true though! It does bother me!"

"That she was first?" He asked gently but not really needing an answer.

"Yes!" She felt raw and she started to recoil within herself, putting up her walls to keep the pain out.

James noticed the subtleties of her collapsing and he quickly put a stop to it, "Regina don't do that!" He snapped loudly at her and that well known broken fire returned to her eyes, "yes she was first, there is no denying that, but I wouldn't have left her for no reason. Now please talk to me."

"I'm not doing this right now," she dropped her gaze to the ground and tried to walk past him but he cut her off. She closed her eyes and clenched her jaw, "move out of my way."

"No."

"Move James!"

"No! You don't get to walk away from this without talking to me, I am not letting you shut down, we are going to talk about this right now so we can fix this before you bury it in you and we have to work twice as hard to work it out."

"I am not talking to you about this in the middle of Main Street!" She hissed.

"Then magic smoke us somewhere else Regina!"

Regina looked him up and down with her face creased with lines of frustration, "I'm not _magic smoking_ us anywhere! I don't want to talk about this!"

"Now you're just being stubborn."

"I'm not being stubborn!" She scoffed angrily, "you're being stubborn!"

"What are you five?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid!"

"I'm not! You're being ridiculous, we need to talk about this!"

"Why?!"

"Because I love you Regina!" He shouted in her face and her anger faltered and the fear he knew she was covering with that anger could be seen for that split second but he didn't gentle his voice, "I am not going to let you dwell on these completely justifiable insecurities! That will hurt you Regina and I care too much for you to let you do that to yourself! Let me put your mind at ease!"

Her eyes burned holes in to him but he didn't dare look away or soften his stern expression. He was not going to leave her to be alone, he was going to mend that particularly tender place on her heart properly and carefully. Unblinking they held one another's stare, even when the purple smoke engulfed them he held her angry and frightened eyes.

As the smoke started to fade and in his peripherals he could see they were no longer in town, "thank you," he nodded once, his voice still stern and her expression still angry. From what he could tell without breaking eye contact with her, they were in a field. The yellow grass hit about mid thigh and the icy wind buffeted them from the side, needless to say he was glad he never took his coat off when he initially entered the diner, "where do you want to start?"

"I don't want to start anywhere!" She hissed viciously. She didn't want to do this, she had kept an assortment of things close to her heart from the very beginning of this relationship that she was scared to find the answers for. Waking him from the sleeping curse had rid her of many of those things but there were still some that were left to fester and she wouldn't dare ask him to answer. Now Snow had brought them up and she couldn't stop her tongue from admitting to him that she was right.

There was an uneasiness to her anger, something that you wouldn't notice unless you were looking for it or knew her well. He was both. He knew quite well she didn't want to talk about it but he knew that she needed to, "we can't leave this unresolved," he spoke firmly but not with anger. He wasn't at all angry with her, aggression was a great defense mechanism and it was one she was more than familiar with.

"I don't want to resolve this right now! I'm strung out enough as it is!"

"All the more reason to do this now! Get it all out before you try and filter through what you have to say to me! We need-"

"I'm scared, James!" She cried out just to make him stop. Instantly she felt vulnerable and raw.

"Scared of what?" He asked softly.

"Of," she pushed her hands out and fought desperately for words, "everything! This whole thing! She had you first James! Who's to say you won't go back?" He opened his mouth to speak but she continued, not even noticing that he had done so, "how do I know that when you're with me you're not thinking of her?! How do I know that when your touching me or kissing me that you're not pretending it's your wife?!" She felt the tears burning in her eyes and shaking her voice.

"Regina I don't do that, I have never done that!"

"I have!" She interrupted and felt herself shrink down, "not anymore but in the beginning I would catch myself pretending," she felt ashamed and she didn't know what to expect as his reply.

"Daniel?" He asked but he didn't need an answer with the way she hugged her middle and made herself smaller, dropping her eyes to the grass between them. He breathed out a tight sigh but he wasn't upset, "Regina I don't think you realize that I have you second too."

Regina looked up at him, confusion in her dark eyes, "what? Oh," she shook her head sadly as she drifted off and dropped her eyes back down, "that's different..."

"No it's not. Daniel had you first, you'd be mistaken if you thought I didn't worry about who you are thinking about when I hold you. I don't blame you for thinking of him in the beginning," he shook his head understandingly, "neither of us knew that this was going to grow to be what it is now, you love him Regina and you always will. He will always be in your heart no matter what and I would never make you feel guilty about that and I hope you don't already feel that way."

"He's dead," she breathed out, the tears rolling down her cheeks. She still wasn't able to look at him, he had always talked about Daniel with such a gentle tone that always touched her heart. It always made her miss him and it always made her love James more, "Snow is alive. She's alive and she's here. It would be so easy for you to go back to her."

"I don't want to go back to her, I want to be with _you_."

"How do I know I'm not just one of _Prince Charming's_ projects?!" She snapped, her voice starting to raise again, "that as soon as you put me back together you'll run off and move on to the next one?!" She was looking up at him now, her thoughts were all a jumble, all out of order and the emotions that tagged along with them were no better.

"Why would you even think that?" His brow furrowed in a confused frustration, "how could you possibly think that you are just a project Regina?!"

"I don't know what this is!"

"You know _exactly_ what this is!" He growled and she stood her ground despite the fear that was becoming blatantly obvious. She wasn't scared of him though, not at all, "I don't care how scared you are, you don't get to try and make this nothing! I am here to help you, you do not get to push me away!"

Regina's hands met her hair in tight fists, "I can't do this right now!"

"We are doing this right now!"

"No! Just go run back to your _perfect little family_! May as well just rip that bandaid off right now so I can deal with all of this at once!"

"I gave up my 'perfect little family' to be with you Regina! I gave everything up so I could be with you! I can't go back to Snow now, not when all I can think about is you," he still wasn't angry, his voice was stern and he was frustrated but he couldn't be angry at her while she dealt with her fears the only way she really knew how. By basically biting people's heads off.

"I can't give you what she can!" She wailed and pushed her fingers to her chest, "I am broken! I can't love you like she can! I can't give you my whole heart because its not there! My heart is mangled and you've done a hell of a job taking the darkness out of it but my heart will never be whole!"

"Regina you have no idea how entirely overwhelming your love can be!" He pushed his hands out toward her as he shouted, "you give me so much I don't even know how I managed without it and I don't think I will ever be able to. Just thinking about losing it makes me feel sick! I catch myself being jealous of Daniel because he got to experience what it was like to be loved by you before your heart got torn apart. I am jealous of dead man! What makes me feel absolutely horrible is that I am relieved that I don't have to worry about him coming back because I don't know who you would choose," he said softly and smiled a small smile at her, "and I'm not ever going to make you tell me because I don't think you know either."

Her eyes were brimmed with tears and when she opened her mouth to try and speak they fell down her cheeks and no words came out. She stood quivering in front of him, if it was from the tears or the cold or a combination of both he didn't know, "Regina I love you, and your mangled heart," he smiled at her and cocked his head, "is more than enough for me. So much more."

Regina bowed her head and brought a gloved hand to her lips as she pushed her eyes closed. He had managed to wiggle his way back through her walls once again and pushed all the right buttons and soothed almost all the right places. It was so much easier to lash out than it was to open up and he didn't back down when she screamed. She both hated and loved him for it.

James frowned gently at her and a powerful icy wind picked up and blew her hair across her face, "so in summary," he continued gently, "I do not think of Snow when I'm with you, I couldn't even if I wanted to. I am not going to run back to Snow. We are both each other's seconds and there is absolutely nothing wrong with that and it doesn't mean we love each other any less. I am jealous of your Daniel but in all honesty I don't think I would be able to handle that much love, I'm pretty sure I'd explode or something," he teased lightly and she gave him half a laugh, "I am not angry at you, I am happy, okay?"

Regina sniffed and nodded, "okay," she flicked her eyes up to meet his and she gave him a quick smile before her gaze was back on the grass.

He ducked his head down to try and catch her eyes, "there's something else," he coaxed her gently, trying to get her to tell him while it was on her mind before she decided not to say anything.

"A child..."

James furrowed his brow for a moment and then he smiled, "are you pregnant?"

"No! No, no, no," she answered quickly and quietly as she shook her head and hugged her arms tighter around her middle and lifted her head but kept her eyes closed, "no I just don't know if I'll ever be able to give you that," she spoke quietly, her small voice filled with a nervous uncertainty.

"A child?"

Regina shifted her weight anxiously, "yeah..."

He smiled gently and shook his head, "what makes you think that you have to give me a child?" He asked quietly but her features gave nothing away, "I have Emma and then there's Henry...do you want a child?"

"I-I don't know...maybe...if all this chaos is ever sorted through...maybe."

James could barely contain himself and a wide warm smile spread across his face, "if all this chaos ever gets sorted through and you decide you want a child I would be more than happy to play a part and if not then we will continue on just as happy as before. Don't feel obligated to do anything you don't want to do because it may make me happy, you are you and you get to make the decisions that mainly involve you. Get used to it," he added quickly, poking fun before she could bring herself down again.

"Now," he folded his arms over his chest, "anything else?"

"No, no I believe that's everything for now."

"Good. Can I kiss you now?"

Regina laughed softly and nodded, "yes you may kiss me now," he flashed her a wide smile before his chilled calloused hands were holding either side of her face and his body was pressed against hers as he kissed her. It was a firm kiss that set in place all his reassurances. Her gloved fingers hooked in to the front pockets of his jeans and pulled him closer as she arched her back in to him.

He was warm and he was safe and he had this nasty habit of calming her fears. She wished she didn't have so many fears to calm, she wished she could always feel the way she did when he kissed her. To feel like everything was right and that nothing could touch her, to feel protected and strong. She wished there was someone as excited as she was whenever James was at her side. It certainly wasn't going to be her own mother.

He pulled away slowly and both of them smiled, smiles that grew in to a muffled laughter when he dropped back down to steal a quick kiss. "We are going to be okay," he assured her as he pushed a few strands of hair back from her face that had been sent loose by the wind, "just try to stop going for Snow's throat okay?" He laughed out.

Regina smirked and cocked her head, "no promises," he shook his head at her but his eyes danced with amusement. She relaxed in to a smile and started to back away, "I'll see you soon."

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Home?!" He scoffed, his eyes wide, "you're just going to leave me here?" She only grinned at him and he dropped his jaw, "you are aren't you!"

She shrugged and the purple smoke began to gather at her feet, "you didn't let me kill Snow White _and_ you made me cry. I think a walk will do you some good. It'll let you think about what you have done."

"I don't even know where I am!" She didn't say another word, her shoulders only shook with her laughter as the smoke enveloped her completely, "awesome," he nodded stiffly and limply dropped his hands to his side. It wasn't long though before he was laughing to himself and started on his way back in to town. Wherever that may be.


	53. Chapter 53

**I apologize for the wait you guys! A combination of procrastination and being stupid busy kept me from writing this :p But now it's up! So yay! Lol I'm ready to read your reviews and very much excited for them :) **

* * *

"Regina, Regina, Regina."

She stopped fumbling through her keys and turned only her head to look at him, "Hook," she acknowledged him with a curt nod and then returned her attention to her keys so she could unlock the front door.

"Why don't you use magic?" He pushed off the side of her house, keeping his arms crossed.

"Why would I use magic when I have a key?" She deadpanned and continued flicking through her keys. She didn't have that many she was just stalling, she didn't want to go in there with her mother, "what do you want?"

"Oh I just wanted a little chat," he smiled at her but his unique sort of charm never phased her, it never had and likely never would.

"I am in no mood to talk."

"No I'd imagine not, not after that little confrontation between your step daughter and yourself. Amazing how quickly news travels in such a place as this," he waved his hand up in the air.

Regina dropped the unwanted keys to hang from the keychain and held the one that opened the door between her fingers, "news tends to lose its quality and sense of truth along the road."

"Couldn't agree more, love," he shot her another smile and she rolled her eyes as she moved to put the key in the lock, "luckily I was fortunate enough to have the opportunity to watch the aftermath play out on the street."

"I do not know what you mean," she sighed quietly as though to show disinterest when inside she was screaming and she turned the key, unlocking the door but not opening it.

He was impressed at how her demeanor and expression remained indifferent on the topic. If he hadn't have seen it himself he would have never been lead to believe there was something between her and the prince. The people only talked about the murderous outburst between the two women and that James had to drag Regina out of the diner. A seemingly harmless story when you didn't know what words were spoken between them, "where exactly did you take him when you vanished in your purple cloud?"

Regina shrugged nonchalantly and put her keys back in her pocket, "somewhere we could scream at each other without an audience."

"I imagine you would have plenty to say what given his answer to your question."

"What question?" she closed her eyes and sighed as she pivoted to face him with her hands in her pocket, irritated and wishing he would get to the point or stop talking.

"Why he cared," he cocked his head and grinned, not missing the way her jaw clenched in the night light, "now I will say that his answer caught me completely by surprise. I mean 'I lo-'" he was cut off by an invisible grip around his throat.

"I suggest you stop talking pirate," she tilted her head in a threat as her eyes looked right at him, hard and deadly. She released her magic with a snarl pulling on her lips, "I also suggest you do not tell Cora," she spat.

"There she is!" His voice was low and strained from the hard pressure that had closed his throat, "the notorious Evil Queen," the complexity of this woman never ceased to amaze him. Underneath the threat and cold stare a flash of hurt appeared in her eyes at the title he gave her but it was gone almost instantly, "no need to worry love," he walked up to her slowly, "I very much enjoy knowing something that Cora does not," he was right in front of her now, invading her personal space but the queen didn't even bat an eye, "I just had to see if it was in fact what it seemed to be," he whispered and grinned at her.

Regina cocked her head slowly and her mouth pulled in to a threatening smile, "are you satisfied?"

"With the love interest of the queen?" He raised his eyebrows and she stared at him with striking eyes, "you sure it isn't me?" He grinned and leaned in closer, testing his boundaries.

Regina rolled her eyes, "always the arrogant pirate," she scoffed and without taking a step back she turned to open the door, her shoulder pushing across his chest as she did.

"Always," he grinned and backed off.

...

It was very late or very early depending on your point of view. Either way it was dark in the home that was so bright durning the day. She couldn't sleep, the bed was comfortable enough but she suddenly had a lot on her mind. Growing tired of waiting for sleep to take her she stood up and silently walked to her daughter's room down the hall.

The light from the moon came in through the window and softly lit up her daughter's features. She really was a beautiful woman, even with her hair cut short. With that in mind her thoughts traveled next to this lover in her life that she had kept secret from her. Regina had told her that it was blatantly obvious when she had first arrived but now her daughter had taken extra precaution in keeping him hidden.

She couldn't say she blamed her really but she would find this man and if need be she would use him against her. Such weakness love was. To put your own life at risk to save another and who's to say that person you were trying to save wouldn't die anyway. And that was only one explanation, she had many more. She loved Regina, she did, but she didn't want her to make the same mistakes she had. She wanted her daughter to be strong and hard and powerful.

She felt a sudden need to be closer to Regina. Regina had told her that morning she loved her and Cora had seen the hurt in her daughter's eyes. Slowly and silently Cora made her way to the side of the bed. It couldn't hurt right? Just to lay next to her daughter and let herself relax just for a little while? It wouldn't alter any steps in her plan. If anything it would bring her daughter closer to her. If she were to be honest with herself however, she was just as starved for Regina's love as Regina was of hers.

She hesitated and left her hand hovering just above the duvet as she looked to her sleeping daughter with her brow furrowed and lips parted as she nervously contemplated following through. What if Regina woke up and denied her, pushed her away again? Regina laid sound asleep on her side beneath the blankets, her right arm bent under her pillow and her left hand resting on top of her pillow beside her face while her legs were bent comfortably. She had never looked so peaceful.

Her movements were smooth and quick as she slid beneath the blankets next to her daughter and mirrored her position. She exhaled slowly and relaxed in to the bed as Regina remained unmoving and her breathing remained steady and slow. In an act beyond her control she lifted her hand and gently traced her fingers across her hairline and tucked those strands of dark hair behind her ear.

She panicked for a moment at her body's movement without her consent and it threatened to take hold of her as her daughter began to stir but it was all put at ease. Regina hummed softly and drowsily as she turned her head in to her touch and a small smile softened her features further. Cora couldn't help but smile at the the reaction even though she knew quite well her daughter didn't realize it was her.

"What are you doing here dear?" Regina mumbled tiredly and took a deep breath, "if you get caught we are both going to have a lot to deal with," she whispered through a light laugh and dropped her head heavily in to her pillow as she exhaled, her eyes still closed. As she began to wake up she furrowed her brow slightly, James' hands were larger and rougher than the ones touching her know. She forced her eyes open and waited a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dim light the moon offered before fear gripped her heart and refused to let go.

She gasped and her arms and legs began to flail in an attempt to get away. Memories of her mother coming in the dead of night to punish her for something she had done earlier that day filled her mind and she forgot where she was, she forgot that she was in fact not a young girl anymore and that she now had the ability to at least defend herself.

"No. No, no, no," Cora propped her self up on her left elbow as she reached out and gently held her right hand on Regina's arm, "you're alright, darling, I'm not going to hurt you, you've done nothing wrong," she soothed and Regina stopped trying to get away and instead sat stiff on the bed. She couldn't help but feel a little hurt that her presence had scared her enough for her to need to run.

Slowly Regina relaxed and her awareness of her current location became more clear, "you scared me," she whispered as she ran her hands over her face and held them in her hair and closed her eyes. After a moment of sitting like that she let go of her hair and dropped her hands in to her lap and looked down at her mother. At first it was unimpressed but soon her expression softened in to sadness and a painful need that made her drop her eyes to the bed between them to try and keep the tears that had suddenly pooled in her eyes from falling.

She opened her mouth to protest but her throat became thick and slowly she crumbled. Her mother's love was one of the very few things that could break her down and she had always hated herself for it. She wished she could just let go and get out of her mother's abusive hold on her but she always fell back to her.

Regina let herself lower down back under the blankets and she wiggled closer to her mother and slipped her arms around her waist not caring about how her right arm would fall asleep uncomfortably. She laid her head heavily against her mother's chest and pushed her eyes closed as a pained frown pulled over her mouth when Cora laid the side of her face against the top of her head and wrapped her arms around her as she ran her fingers through her hair.

This time it wasn't a trick or a play. This time she noticed it was entirely sincere and she started to cry silently and tried to keep her body from shaking. It was the greatest amount of honest love her mother had ever shown her. Ever. She clung to her as though her life depended on it.

"I'm sorry Regina," she whispered slowly and she continued to run her fingers through short hair. She couldn't have missed the way her daughter started to shake against her as her hands balled in to fists behind her back and her arms tightened around her waist, "Regina I'm so sorry," she shook her head and her voiced quieted as she stopped running her fingers through her hair and simply held her crying daughter close and closed her eyes "I'm so sorry."

...

Honestly he was beginning to think that this was a terrible idea. The closer he got to the large white house he had started to call home the more anxious he became. He had to see if she was alright, she had sent him a text about an hour ago telling him she needed to talk to him. She never really asked unless it was something serious and after the day she had before, he didn't want her to be alone. He hesitated before knocking on the door and took a deep breath as he waited for an answer. He was sure she didn't mean at her house but I didn't want to wait.

What was only a matter of seconds had felt like a lifetime and the door opened. It was an older woman and as she opened the door wider her mouth pulled in to a sickly sweet smile that sent shivers down his spine, "you must be Cora," he smiled politely, most certainly not wanting to get off on the wrong foot with this particular woman.

"Yes. To what do I owe the pleasure of the infamous Prince Charming knocking on my door?"

The words came out so smoothly and sweet but they had an undertone of poison very much comparable to a snake. He kept his composure, "I do believe that I was knocking on Regina's door."

Cora raised her eyebrows and gave a small laugh, "so it's safe to assume you're here to talk to her?"

"Indeed it is."

"And what exactly makes you think she wants to talk to you let alone have you in her house?"

James shrugged and looked Cora up and down, he needed to get in that house, "I have an important topic to discuss."

Cora laughed again, amused by this prince, "with Regina? The woman who was out for you and your wife's heart?"

"We have come to an understanding during our time in Storybrooke," he said simply while his instincts screamed at him to run from the empty eyes that reminded him so much of a wild cat playing with its prey before killing it, "if she doesn't wish to talk to me then I will leave but hey," he smiled and cocked his head, "I'm running out of options."

"Clearly," she laughed and nodded quickly, "as a matter of fact I'd say you are verging on absolutely desperate."

James squinted his eyes in a cold smile before straightening his neck and putting his hands on his hips, "are you going to let me in or not?"

Cora chuckled lowly, "she isn't going to want to talk to you," the prince stood unmoving and stubborn. She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, "don't say I didn't warn you," she stepped aside and held the door open for the prince to enter. She was interested in seeing how this would pan out.

James nodded his thanks stiffly and stepped over the threshold, his stomach flipping uncomfortably as he passed the dark sorceress, "where is she?" He looked around the house as though he'd never been in it before and the woman dressed entirely in black walked up the entryway stairs behind him. He didn't like not being able to see her but he wouldn't show how rather nervous she made him.

"Upstairs," Cora pointed up and then held her hands in front of her below her waist, "do you need me to show you?" She couldn't imagine what could be so pressing that he would come here for help. Cora couldn't help but wonder if dear Snow White knew where he was.

"No I think I'm quite capable, thank you," he nodded and began walking up the stairs and tried not to let the woman's dark eyes get under his skin. As he neared the top of the stairs he could hear the shower running and he had the think on how to approach this now. Surely Cora knew by now what the shower was and he couldn't very well have her thinking he went in there despite knowing her daughter was naked.

When he reached the door to the master bedroom he looked over his shoulder before turning the knob and walking in. He closed the door quietly behind him and quietly moved toward the bathroom, peaking through the door to try and figure out how to approach this he didn't find what he expected to and his heart dropped sadly.

Regina sat on the floor of her shower fully clothed in a bright red blouse, black skirt, and thin black nylon stockings as she hugged her knees and let the water pour over her and soak the expensive clothing. He breathed out a sigh and frowned as he slipped off his shoes and socks and took his phone out of his pocket and put it on the counter before walking toward the shower. Without a word from either of them he opened the large glass door of the shower and dropped himself down to sit next to her under the lukewarm water.

She hadn't moved yet aside from the quick glance she gave to see who he was when he opened the door. He reached behind them and moved the handle to the side a little further causing the lukewarm water to heat up again and then wrapped his arms around her folded frame and rested his head on hers.

Regina took a deep breath and relaxed in to him and closed her eyes. The hot water felt nice and his arms held her together, "you shouldn't be here," she whispered but there was no commitment in the statement and she leaned heavier against him.

"I know," he answered quietly and held her tight. She would talk when she was ready, he wasn't going to push her this time because this time was different. This time she asked him and this time she wasn't in a state of panic.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a long time before Regina's small voice was heard, "why did she do this to me?"

By 'she' he assumed she was talking about her mother and he didn't have an answer for her so he tightened his arms around her, "I don't know sweetheart."

The smallest of smiles tugged at the corner of her mouth for a fraction of a second at the name. He had never called her that before. "I'm so confused," she whimpered and dropped her head on to her knees and pulled her knees in closer.

"What about?"

"My mother," she cried quietly in to her knees as James pulled her in to him without speaking a word. Once again she was grateful that she had allowed him in to her heart so that she had someone to turn to, someone who knew that all she needed was someone to hold her while they truly listened to her. She lifted her head from her knees and brought a hand to her face to wipe away the tears that had fallen, an action she realized later was entirely pointless because the water continued to pour over her.

"She came in to my room last night while I was sleeping a-and I was terrified for a few seconds but then I-I crumbled, just like that I crumbled and she loved me," she looked up in to soft and comforting blue eyes, "she really truly loved me James and it felt so good!" Her voice was all over the map as she fought to breathe, "she has never loved me like that, no matter how badly I wanted her to no matter how hard I worked for her approval or praise she never gave me more than the odd word or forced gesture."

"Hey, hey, hey," he whispered softly to calm her quick and erratic words, "Regina breathe," he soothed and spun her on the white floor of the large shower and turned himself so they faced each other and the water hit their side, "breathe," he reminded softly as her held her face between his hands. She still hugged her knees but now she sat between his legs and his legs were bent slightly at the knee, the shower was large but not that large.

"She is my mother," she whimpered and she fought the next question out quietly through a throat thick with pain, "why can't she just love me," her head fell heavily in to his large hands and she searched his face for any answer.

James swallowed down the lump in his throat, that hard lump that only formed when you tried not to cry. A mother's love should not have to be begged for, it should even have to be asked for. This was a confused and frightened young girl that he was talking to, it was not the wise grown woman, "I don't think she really knows how," he shook his head slowly as dark tear filled eyes looked up at him, "and that is not okay. A mother should love her child and she should make certain that her child knows that without a doubt. I am so sorry you didn't get to live under those circumstances Regina, I wish I could go back and change that for you," even with the warm water streaming over her skin he could tell she was crying.

She had never looked so small to him. It broke his heart.

"I'm slipping James," she cried out quietly and slowly.

He cocked his head and ran his thumbs over her cheeks, "what do you mean?"

"My mother, I love her so much and I hate the grip she has on my heart but I can't get away. I want to but I can't," she closed her eyes and tried to sort the words out in her head before she opened them and looked in to his eyes again, "she knows exactly how much I want her love and she is using that and Henry to get to me. When I'm with her my mind is clouded, it's like I know that it is wrong but I go with her anyway, I follow her around like a beaten dog that hopes that maybe, just maybe, this time I won't get hurt, maybe this time I will receive love instead of pain."

She was angry with herself and she sat still as her mind reeled. She knew it was wrong, she knew her mother was manipulating her, she knew she was going to get hurt, "but then last night," she broke and she started crying frantically and her hands started shaking, "James I'm slipping and I can't stop!"

"No, no, no hey come here," he took her shaking hands in hers and pulled her gently toward him and she practically leapt into him, almost knocking him over as she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into him. Now she sat sideways on his lap, twisted so she could hug him. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to calm the frantic brunette in his arms. The only thing he knew he could do was hold her and hold her tight.

With one arm around her shoulders and the other around her lower back he gently rocked her under the continuous stream of warm water hoping it could play a part in freeing her of her stress. He didn't really care if Cora were to come in and find them, that was not important. The woman sobbing in his arms was important, "I won't let you slip."

"How?"

He actually didn't know. He couldn't do much if he was to stay away from her, "what if we tell Cora about us?" She went very still and he wondered if she was really thinking about it or if she was stunned by the absurdity of his suggestion. She lifted her head and looked at him straight in the eye, her expression giving nothing away as the water came down.

She moved quickly and quite suddenly, her lips pressed against his in a forceful kiss and her hands holding his head in place. He kissed her back without hesitation but that didn't mean he wasn't confused. Her lips tasted sweet and they were rather cool despite the warm water that had been running over her face.

She pulled away and shook her head, her hands still holding his face, "don't be stupid."

"Seriously though Regina why don't we tell her?" He asked softly and rubbed his thumb over her shoulder blade.

"Because," she shook her head in small quick movements as she tried to come up with an answer. He raised his eye brows expectantly and she opened her mouth to give a reason but once again she couldn't find any more than one, "because she could use you against me, she could hurt you or even kill you without a second thought just to get to me. I can't let that happen."

"Yes that may be so," he nodded and continued gently, "but wouldn't you rather catch her off guard? Give ourselves the upper hand in the sense that we could watch our backs and prepare for anything she might try rather than having her find out without our knowledge and blindsiding us?"

"Well," she hadn't really considered it, it was a valid point, "yes. But I don't want her to know, I don't want to lose you, maybe she will never find out."

"Regina you know that's not true," he gave her a small and sad smile.

"I know," she whispered and didn't even try to smile as her shoulders slumped.

"Think about it?"

"Yeah, alright," she nodded slowly and then dropped herself back down against his wet body and wrapped her arms around his neck again. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against his as his arms that had never let her go, tightened around her once more.

"I have a question."

"Yes?"

"I know you're having another rough day and all and I don't mean to add another thing to your pile of things to do but how in the hell am I supposed to get out of this house without your mother seeing me soaking wet?" he asked with a good humored tone and a smile.

Regina smirked and then hummed a sigh for effect, "I have a hair dryer," she laughed lightly as he chuckled in to her neck. She didn't let go of him, she didn't even loosen her grip as she laughed and neither did he and for that she was grateful. She didn't want to let him go and leave her alone with her mother. Perhaps telling her would be the better option. Then she would at least have someone at her side, someone she had a good and healthy relationship with that would support her and keep her from falling in to her mother's hands.


	54. Chapter 54

**Crap guys sorry it took so long! I got a little stumped but I got it figured out now :) anywho I had a greatly amusing conversation with Grace de Gold yesterday and I couldn't not write this and it jus tied in so nicely with what is going on. Besides I'm sure you've all missed this about as much as they have ;) the next chapter should not take nearly as long to get up! Enjoy! **

* * *

"Snow she isn't going to want to talk to you," he reminded her as he brought his hand up to his head once again, checking for blood that wasn't there as he brought his hand back down. Things had been going remarkably smoothly between him and Snow considering the way things had been broken off. They still couldn't stand very close but they could hold eye contact for longer periods of time now.

Agitated, Snow crossed her arms and let out a long huff, "I know a way I can talk to her."

"Why don't you let me talk to her? I'm sure she's got her reasons. Did she even say anything about the dagger?" He attempted standing again and to his relief his head didn't spin and his body didn't protest.

"No...but-" she was interrupted by a plume of purple smoke and both she and James started at the appearance and jumped back slightly. Her jaw clenched instantly when Regina's form was revealed.

"Snow," she acknowledged her presence politely with a small smile and then gripped James' bicep and the smoke returned.

"Whoa hey wait!" Snow stepped forward frustratedly.

"Regina what are-" his voice was cut short as the purple engulfed them and as it faded he tried again, "you can't just magic smoke me wher-"

_No more talking._ Before the remaining smoke had dissipated she slammed him roughly against her bedroom door and kissed him furiously as she pressed up against him. Her gloved hands gripped the straps of his gun holster over his chest and she kept him pinned as she waited impatiently for him to gather his thoughts and respond to her demanding movements. He released his breath through his nose and his hands pulled her waist in to him as she pulled away, her heart already racing as she hovered over his mouth, "what were you saying dear?"

"Absolutely nothing," he breathed the words out quickly before he leaned down and silenced her low laughter with another kiss. They hadn't gone at each other since her mother had shown up roughly a week prior. It had been too long. He pushed off the door in an attempt to spin them around but she slammed him back down hard, pushing the breath out of his lungs and leaving him without air as she pushed her body against his and deepened the kiss further.

He groaned in to her mouth as she pulled on the straps of his holster to pull herself closer, making it even harder for him to breathe. His head was spinning and his breath was short and heavy when she pulled away enough for him to finally breathe, "what has gotten in to you?"

"I'm angry."

"Excellent," he breathed out and gripped the sides of her face with his hands and pulled it up to his. He oh so loved it when she vented her anger in this manner. Slowly he trailed his hands heavily down her neck, fingers meeting the smooth fabric of the leopard print scarf as he pushed her head back in a forceful kiss. Using his full strength this time he gripped her upper arms and pushed her off him, going with her to give him enough room to spin them quickly and slam her hard against the door, any gentleness lost.

Her mouth opened in a gasp, he had never used such force with her. He had used force yes but there was always an underlying softness to his movements. Now he was just as hungry and desperate as she was. She loved it. With her mouth open he took instant advantage and his tongue slipped past her lips, the force of the movement pushing her head against the door with a thud. She moaned in to his mouth, their chests and stomachs pushing harder together with each attempt at finding air.

Before she could snap at him, his hands found her waist and unbuckled the belt accentuating her figure beneath the black coat. With an excessive amount of force he ripped the snaps open and then pressed his body against hers once again, pinning her firmly between him and the door as his mouth moved with hers and his hands pushed the coat from her body.

"You smell like the forest," he managed to get out before he found her mouth again and ground his pelvis against hers causing her knees to go a little weak and she shrunk as they bent before she gathered herself again and stood up straight.

No one but him had ever had such an affect on her, she both hated it and loved it, "spending all morning in the forest," their mouths met in another demanding kiss that took her breath away, "digging a hole for your mother that never needed to be dug in the first place because her new toy," she arched her back in to him, black silk moving against subtly striped grey wool as she kissed him hard and breathlessly, "wasn't there, will have the scent of the forest linger as well as make you very very frustrated," she growled and his mouth found hers again as he pulled the scarf from her neck.

Tossing the scarf to the side his hands went back to her neck, his thumbs moving slowly over the soft skin as he pushed a series of low moans and heavy gasps of air from her as he kissed her with a need he didn't know he had. Teeth pulled her bottom lip, biting down with more force than necessary, "new toy?"

"A dagger," she crashed her lips on his once again, ripping her black leather gloves from her hands so she could easily navigate pulling his clothes off.

"Dagger?" He replied breathlessly, his eyes focused on parted red lips.

"Mhm," she confirmed quickly before lifting her head from the door and catching his lips in a firm kiss only to have him reciprocate and push her head back against the door. She made quick work of pushing the holster from his shoulders but regrettably he had to let go of her for the weapons to fall to the floor but he kept his body pressed right against hers to her delight. Her fingers then found the hem of his grey sweater and the white cotton shirt underneath and pulled them both up quickly and roughly. Her breath caught in her throat and her lips parted in a moan when her knuckles moved over the defined muscles of his stomach and chest, warmth flowing through her and her heart fluttering in anticipation at the contact and the way he continued his assault on her mouth despite her momentary distraction.

He pulled away quickly and only far enough to help her get the clothing off his torso before he was back on top of her again. With only the thin black silk of her own top between them she could feel every rise and fall of every toned muscle against her own. The feeling had her melting in to him and wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his short hair in to fists as she pulled herself slightly taller and kissed him harder, "oh I needed this," she moaned and then his tongue was back in her mouth.

Still pinning her firmly against the door he moved his fingers around her waist, pulling the silk from her black skirt as he went, "why do you want the dagger?" He breathed against her mouth before giving her another knee weakening kiss.

"I don't," she whispered simply between their next break for air and then pulled him back down to her.

"Then why were you digging?" She pulled him down once again and he swiveled his head and pushed her head back against the white wood of the door.

A low laugh vibrated in her throat at the strength he was using, the sound was muffled by his mouth but was still easily heard. She dragged her nails heavily from his neck, down his shoulders and sides, likely leaving thin red lines down to the waist of his jeans, "getting a little off topic," she purred but did not close the topic off from discussion for the future.

He grinned down at her, their lips just grazing. Under any other circumstances he never would have dared and he would likely never live it down either once the lustful air had dissipated. Luring her with his taunting grin his fingers hooked between two closed buttons and then ripped the shirt open, sending buttons flying. It was like breaking a dam and she immediately closed the distance between them, the warm skin of their fronts finally touching and causing his heart to skip as she kissed him with her hands on either side of his face.

"Your mother," he was cut short by her mouth back on his and he didn't fight it, only moved his hands down to her hips and slid them around her to find the zipper of her skirt, "door," there was no point in trying to form sentences.

"Magic," she dismissed it quickly and deepened the kiss, feeling the zipper get pulled down quickly at her answer. She stepped out of the skirt and kicked it to the side after James had tugged the snug garment from her hips. He seemed to like what he felt, his mouth pulled in to a grin as he kissed her. She wanted to see the pure unbridled desire in his eyes so she dropped her hands from his face and gave him a firm push on his chest causing him to stumble backward and their kiss to unfortunately be cut short. He didn't disappoint her. A wide grin spread over his mouth and into darkened eyes as he shook his head slowly while he looked her over.

She smirked at him and he knew she was giving him a chance to stare. Heeled black boots ended just below her knees, black nylon stockings ended with lace at the middle of her thigh and thin black straps attached to both the stockings and the black lace around her hips over a black satin thong kept the stockings from falling down. Her hands rested against the door behind her back, arms bent at the elbows and her black silk shirt draping over one shoulder while the other side had fallen and was caught in the bend of her elbow. Her breasts were framed and pushed up wonderfully by the black satiny bra and her chest and stomach rose and fell as she tried to catch her breath.

Her lipstick was gone and her eyes were dark while her hair had been tousled by his hands. His eyes were drawn to the corner of her mouth when it pulled higher in a knowing smirk as she tilted her chin down just enough to make him groan, "Regina," he whispered her name and in a fluid motion that started with her hips and ended with her shoulders, she pushed herself off the door and slowly sauntered toward him with her head held high.

She stopped in front of him and pushed her hips forward against him and she allowed his hands to wander over the lace and satin as she ran her palms over his bare stomach and chest, enjoying how her wrists and fingers had to give way to the hard muscles. She hummed approvingly and watched her hands as they made his way to his neck, "I've missed this."

Just like that their moment of placidity was over and she dug her nails in to his neck and pulled herself up to him. Her aggression was back and his bold use of his strength returned and she found herself being turned and pushed backward toward the bed. They both fought over control over the kiss and to her pleasure he wasn't giving in like he had done in the past. She was expecting her legs to hit the bed and for him to push her down but quite suddenly his hands gripped her waist tightly and with a startled yelp that was tainted with laughter she was thrown in the air.

She landed on the bed and before she could gather herself he was on top of her again, his hands on either side of her ribs to keep from crushing her as he opened her mouth with his. Her hands pulled his head down, firmly holding him there and keeping him from moving anywhere. She only let him move when he insisted and even then she kept her hands on the back of his head, holding his mouth against her skin as he lowered his attention to her neck.

He lowered his mouth further to her collar bone where he took the slightly protruding bone between his teeth and bit down hard enough for her to hiss but not enough for it to really hurt. As he released the pressure she ground her hips in to his as she moaned at his hot kisses and firm bites on taut fair skin, marking her as his as he continued his path. "Regina," a kiss on her stomach, "Regina, Regina," another kiss a couple inches lower, "isn't this a better way to release your anger," his teeth grazed the skin above just above the top of her lingerie, "than enacting dark curses?" a firm bite to her hip bone caused her to moan and buck in to him.

"Oh do shut up dear," she huffed out quietly as she rolled her head back deep into the bed. She heard him chuckle and then sat up taller as he ran his large hands heavily down her thigh and lifted her leg at the knee as he unzipped the zipper of her boot.

...

She laid on top of him underneath the soft cream sheets, her chin was rested on her hands that laid flat on top of one another on his chest. She hadn't said much for awhile and that was fine, he quite enjoyed laying quietly with her as she watched him with a warm smile and peaceful dark eyes. His hands were on her bare shoulder blades, rough thumbs moving in small gentle circles over smooth soft skin.

He was already smiling back at her but the corners of his mouth curled up further at the beautiful woman on top of him. In return her smile widened so her teeth flashed white beneath soft pink lips and the corners of her eyes creased causing her eyes to narrow beautifully and the dark brown irises to sparkle in the afternoon sun beaming through cream sheer curtains.

"You make me happy," she smiled and nuzzled her chin further in to the back of her hand as she bent her legs at the knee and crossed her ankles in the air leaving the sheets to fall from her bare legs.

James adjusted his head on his pillow as he smiled back at her and removed a hand from her back to push her hair behind her ear, her eyes still lovingly watching him, "you make me happy too," and then they were consumed in a comfortable silence again. She never ceased to amaze him. She could be so cold and violent and then she could turn around be so gentle and loving and there was no limit to anything in between.

He didn't know how long they had been laying like this. He honestly didn't care. While he was being honest with himself, he was grateful that she had seduced him that first night. If she hadn't he never would have known how much he could have loved her and how much she could have loved him in return. So yes, for that night he was incredibly grateful.

Regina could always tell when he was thinking hard about something, his eyes would focus on something small and they wouldn't move for as long as he stayed on that thought. She cocked her head slightly and dark tousled curls fell over her shoulder, "you're very handsome when you're thinking," she brought her bottom lip between her teeth in a childish smile and switched which ankle crossed over which.

James closed his eyes and laughed softly, "you think so?" He opened his eyes again and smiled brighter at her purely childlike expression.

"I do," she caught the tip of her tongue between her teeth as she grinned at him, rocking her head on her hands as a quiet light hearted laughter filled the room.

"You're adorable."

Without lifting her chin from her hands she opened her mouth and scoffed as though he had insulted her with the comment but he only laughed more, "you take that back!"

Her eyes were lit up with a playfulness he was certain he would never get tired of seeing, "absolutely not," he lifted his head from the pillow and shook his head with a teasing smile.

"You do realize that if you were anyone else I would have your heart for calling me such a thing," she raised and eyebrow and lifted her head off her hands only a little.

"Oh without a doubt," he nodded and raised his eyebrows as he dropped his head back on the pillow. She only rolled her eyes in return and smiled as she rolled off him only to nestle herself right up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder as she shifted around to get comfortable on her back. His left arm snaked around her bare body behind her back and around in front of her so be could trail his fingers lightly over the smooth lines her hips, stomach, and breasts created.

When she stilled he rested his head on hers after laying a soft lingering kiss on her hairline. A wide smile came over his face when, without a word, she held her hands out and waited for his to fill them. He did so without a second thought and let his hand go limp in both of hers as small delicate fingers traced and bent large rough ones. It warmed his heart and he hummed softly and nuzzled the side of his face in to her hair.

Regina hummed softly in reply and sandwiched his hand between hers, comparing their size with a smile, "I am not really _helping_ my mother, I need you to know that," she said quietly and moved her hands over his as she watched how every joint moved.

"Alright."

"I just don't want her to cause anymore chaos than absolutely necessary and me disobeying her or refusing her would not go well for anyone...especially not for me," she trailed her finger up and down his knuckles as his hand laid in her other hand. She frowned slightly, "I've found a way to keep myself from slipping and now I'm just...floating I suppose."

James nodded against her head, "what does she want?"

"Rumplestiltskin's dagger," she furrowed her brow and shook her head in small movements as she turned his hand over and began tracing the lines in his palm, "I have yet to figure out why exactly," she licked her lips and then started to laugh softly, "she believes she is bribing me with the promise of the death of you, Snow, and Emma," she shook her head and continued tracing like lines in his hand, "if only she knew I am in fact working to prevent that from happening."

"Well that's always a reassuring thing to hear," he smiled softly and trailed his fingers up and down her side.

"I need you to trust me."

"Of course I trust you," he whispered in to her hair.

"Thank you," she whispered and then with a smile, intertwined their fingers and turned on her side and tilted her head back to look up at him. Bright blue eyes looked back down at her and she was instantly put at complete ease. "I like this," she kissed his chest softly and leveled her head so her eyes focused on their hands.

Then the front door opened and Cora's voice was heard, "Regina?"

James frowned when she let go of his hand and moved her arm over his stomach while the other slipped underneath his back and she hugged him tight. He didn't want to let her go either and he returned the tight embrace, "have you considered telling her?" He asked quietly.

"Yes," she nodded in to his chest and then shook her head and sighed, "I just haven't decided yet."

"Regina where are you darling?"

Neither of them moved even when they heard her coming up the stairs.

"Are you here?"

"Yes mother," she replied loudly and then quieted, "I'm here."

The door was not locked but as James turned his head the door didn't open despite the knob being turned. He couldn't help but smile at the long annoyed huff on the other side of the door.

"Regina open the door."

"I'm busy," she grinned and looked at James who started to laugh under his breath.

"What could you possibly be doing in there that you would feel the need to keep me out?"

"Who not what, mother," she smirked playfully at James who was working very hard at swallowing his laughter at the dead silence on the other side of the door. After a few more moments of silence she could feel her mother's magic starting to try and work through the charm she had made herself and put around her room. She shook her head, her chin now rested on his chest, "I said I'm busy."

At the startled and pained yelp on the other side of the door James started to laugh and in one swift movement Regina was straddling his waist and clapped her hand over his mouth, "don't laugh," she whispered but her voice bounced with her own laughter as she hushed him.

"Regina!" The name came out as a stern hiss.

Her eyes moved to the door and she wondered if she had pushed perhaps a little too far. At the sensation of something warm and wet against the palm of her hand she drew it back immediately with a gasp as she stared at him wide eyed, "oh you did _not_!" She shrieked and looked at her hand and then back at him as he tried hard to bite back a laugh.

Her mother almost forgotten she made a sound showing her disgust but he only laughed, "you are such a child!" She snapped loudly but there was no anger, it was filled with shock and amusement at such an action from a fully grown man. At least he had the sense not to say anything, there was a good chance her mother would recognize his voice at some point in time.

She found herself starting to laugh with him and she pushed her lips together to keep herself from smiling. Quickly she got off him and gave him a firm push causing him to roll off the bed and hit the floor laughing with a loud thud, "get out of my bed!" She shook her head and laughed as she gathered the sheets around her bare figure. With a hand holding the sheets up over her chest she looked up to find him buttoning his jeans and buckling his belt as he laughed under his breath.

With his belt done up he pulled on his socks and then his shoes and as he pulled on his last shoe he quickly glanced up at Regina and then returned his gaze to her. She sat tall with her legs tucked to the side under the cream sheets that she held to her chest to cover her front. She smiled at him as she watched him get dressed and he stood up straight and walked up to her with a wide smile before bending at the waist and dropping on to the bed, his arms catching his fall on either side of her hips so he hovered in front of her.

After a moment of just smiling at one another, they both moved forward and kissed each other slowly and softly. She moved her tongue over his bottom lip and responded by deepening the kiss, a long and quiet moan resembling a purr vibrated deep in her throat. The instant he pulled away she missed the warm contact but she was left happy and relaxed, "I love you," she whispered through a smile, still a little nervous he may not return it.

James smiled and whispered back, "I love you too," at that her smile grew until her eyes were squinted and her teeth shone white. He couldn't help but copy her smile and she began to laugh quiet and happily.

"You should finish getting dressed before I _magic smoke_ you out of here without a shirt on," she had grown fond of the name he had given that mode of transport, it was amusing to her and she had no desire to give him the correct term. With a low chuckle he pushed himself off the bed and turned to pick his shirt and sweater of the floor and she shamelessly watched the muscles move under his skin as he bent down and picked up the discarded fabric and then turned to face her as he sorted out which was the front.

When he looked back up at her he caught her staring and he grinned but certainly didn't stop her. He pushed his arms in the sleeves and then ducked his head through the neck of both white shirt and grey sweater, laughing quietly at the small pout that formed on her face as he pulled the fabric down over his body. As he shrugged on his holster he walked back up to Regina and whispered as he resumed his place with hands on the bed on either side of her hips, "am I still going to see you later today?"

"Of course," she smiled and kept her voice hushed as then hooked a finger in the neck of his sweater and pulled him down to her for another kiss. Just a short one but long enough and she let him go and he stood up straight and then cocked his head and tucked his chin in and she furrowed her brow, "what?"

"You're not going to magic smoke me to another field or anything are you?" He whispered quietly as he laughed.

Regina shook her head and laughed along, "no. No I'll put you back where I found you," she smiled up at him and then waved her hand and the purple smoke engulfed him and he was gone with one last shared smile. Regina sat for a moment like that, smiling to herself with one hand holding up the sheets and supporting her weight on the other as she let herself continue to be happy before she lifted the charm around her room.

She cleared her throat gently and straightened her posture and putting her hand in her lap instead of leaning her weight on it. She didn't need to push any more of her mother's buttons than absolutely necessary and lack of a proper posture was a big one. With her head held high she lifted the charm and almost instantly Cora opened the door and walked in, surveying the room as she did.

Her daughter's clothing was strewn all over the room, all of it black save for the leopard print scarf she had been wearing. She folded her arms as she turned to face her daughter, entirely unimpressed, "what are you doing?"

"Well right now I am not doing a whole lot," she answered simply and didn't move an inch. While she now had her own magic she was still wary of her mother's and had no desire for her to use it on her.

"I do not appreciate being locked out."

"I do not appreciate being interrupted," she countered with a thin smile.

Cora shifted her weight on to one foot and nodded her head forward as she raised her eyebrows, arms still crossed, "you zapped me."

Regina had to try hard not to flinch at the underlying sharpness to her mother's tone and couldn't help the hint of hurt in her own quiet but venomous voice, "well I didn't snap at you and tell you to be quiet and take it," her words had the effect she wanted but not the effect she had actually expected. Cora's expression softened sadly ever so slightly but she still noticed it for the moment it showed.

Cora cleared her throat quietly and her gaze hardened once again, moment of weakness passed, "who were you with?"

"Mother I am no longer a child, this is my home and this is my bed therefore I can bring whomever I please in to it whenever I so desire and I do not have to explain myself to anyone. Not even you. You are a guest in my home and my guests do not have the right to pry in to my personal life. If and when I decide to tell you it will be of my own accord," her voice had remained strong and steady from start to finish and not once did she break eye contact with her mother. The older woman's jaw clenched and unclenched repetitively as Regina spoke and while she noticed, Regina did nothing about it and did not soften her voice nor back down.

Thoroughly irritated by her daughter's tone and words but even more so at the fact that she was correct Cora gave her a smile that showed no pleasure, only irritation, "I am your mother darling, I believe I am more than a guest."

Regina mirrored her mother's smile and shook her head slowly, "no," she drew out the word sweetly, "you aren't," her mother's smile grew more menacing while her own grew more relaxed in her small victory. She was a guest, nothing more. It helped in keeping her footing.

Cora looked over her daughter, finding anger in every small thing. Hair out of place, lack of lipstick, small markings put there by her lover that remained uncovered by the sheet she held over her front, the fact that she was in fact bare beneath the sheets and still had the nerve to sit there and talk to her as though she wasn't, the clothing thrown carelessly around the room, the blatantly obvious fact that she did not need her to pick up the pieces because this man and her son had already started only they were putting them back in a manner she did not wish. Everything, be it small or big, "get dressed, we have work to do."


	55. Chapter 55

**This should have been up a couple days ago but that Miller's Daughter episode made me super sad and then I had to write parts of those chapters cause I wasn't going to be able to think straight until I did :p any way there is like zero EC in this chapter but there will be toots in the next one :) thought I should give Snow send Regina on relatively good terms before they during each others lives again cause, you know, I'm awful like that ;) oh! And just to clarify, that awesome conversation between Regina and Snow that happened in the show didn't happen in this story cause, well, Regina took James earlier and they had a little talk on their own ;) **

* * *

At the sound of Snow's surrender Regina let up on her grip on the older woman's heart. _Thank god Snow._ She let out a long slow breath that would have been unnoticeable by any of the people in the clock tower, relieved she no longer had to harm the woman. She needed Johanna to stop talking, to stop telling Snow that she should let her go, Regina didn't want to kill her and she probably wouldn't have either.

James was confused and frustrated, he wanted to grab her and shake her, snap her out of this, this wasn't who she was. Why was she doing this? He kept his eyes on Regina's back and his confusion heightened when her muscles seemed to relax with relief. His attention was caught by the dagger flying up in to Cora's hand.

"Such a good girl," she taunted with a grin. The dagger was finally in her hand and Snow White was on her knees. A wonderful combination.

"You have what you came for," she glanced between Johanna and Regina before her gaze fell back on Cora, waiting for her to hold up her end of their unspoken deal.

Johanna watched the exchange between mother and daughter and she was put at some ease by Cora's agreement to give her her heart back. It was lost again by the way Regina looked back at her, like she worshipped her. It was hard to breathe when Regina pushed her heart back in and she howled and gasped, fighting for air when the woman's hand lingered on her chest. She looked up to find her expression had entirely changed and she furrowed her brow in confusion. Dark eyes were warm now rather than cold and empty, there was concern in her features and oddly, Johanna felt comforted and completely protected.

She had heard the evil queen had been changing but she hadn't exactly believed it to be true when she had taken her captive and ripped her heart out with such a dark demeanor. She also knew of the relationship between Regina and James and she wondered what exactly he saw in her that would be strong enough to leave Snow for. Perhaps it was connected to the sudden gentleness she saw in her now when her mother wasn't looking.

The exchange lasted moments before she outstretched her arms and retreated quickly back to Snow. The contact was short lived.

"Not quite everything," Cora moved her arm in one large swift movement, flinging the woman out of the face of the clock.

Snow screamed and brought her hands up to her head as Johanna was ripped from her hands and thrown out the glass. Terror gripped her heart, she couldn't lose Johanna too.

Regina covered her face and turned away from the shattering glass but her reflexes were quick and subtle, no one would notice, certainly not her mother for she was watching with glee as Johanna fell from the clock tower. Her attention was not on herself.

Snow and James walked quickly over to the shattered face of the clock only to look down to see Johanna laying on the sidewalk face down. She felt like she was going to be sick and her hand found her mouth as though it would help keep the pain from coming. She couldn't cry, her chest was too tight, her stomach too knotted for any sound to leave her mouth. Large familiar arms wrapped around her and pulled her from the sight but there was no comfort he could give.

James was furious and his heart throbbed in his chest as he pulled Snow away. How could she do this? How could Regina let this happen? How could she betray his trust in such a way? He looked right at her in search of an explanation and what he found didn't make sense but what it did do was calm his growing rage. Her jaw clenched and unclenched nervously and a small swallow moved the muscles in her neck but she kept her eyes down and subtly over toward Cora as though she was afraid she would get caught.

She flashed her eyes up to James and found an understandable look of betrayal and a growing confusion spread over his features as blue eyes waited for an explanation. She gave him the subtlest of nods but she knew he caught it with the way he was watching her and then after that short moments he put her cold mask back on, "well there you go," her voice moved smoothly, rolling from her tongue in a manner she had grown to hate, "you see where 'good' gets you," she rocked her head in small movements on her shoulders, topping off the character of the evil queen and the stone cold mayor before purple smoke engulfed her and she let the mask fall one last time as she met James' gaze before disappearing.

Snow was growing heavier in his arms as she crumbled to the floor and her cries starting to become audible. He hugged her tighter and rested his head against hers as she started to shake. She went entirely limp and he moved his arm to get a better grip on her as she began to sob violently, "Regina did something," he managed to whisper.

"She let her die!" Snow screamed before she let out a series of loud pained wails as she collapsed within herself. Everything hurt, it felt like her sides were tearing with the strength of her pained cries, "you said she could be trusted!" She screamed and then her sobs took over her composure once again.

"She can," he defended softly, pleading that he wasn't wrong, "come on," he lifted Snow to her feet but her legs were not working properly as half silent sobs ripped her apart.

...

She could move again. With shaky hands and short panicky breaths she began to move on the pavement, her blood coursing with adrenaline. She was nervously pushing herself up when she heard her name.

"Johanna?" It was a small whisper as she watched the woman move, "Johanna!" She shrieked and ran out of James' arms to help the woman to her feet. The woman's eyes were wide and she looked as though she was vibrating. Tears still streamed down her face but her crying had stopped and her face was one of pure shock that slowly morphed in to relief and joy, "Johanna!" She laughed unsteadily, "you're alive! Wha-what happened?! Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Johanna stopped Snow's frantically fussing hands by gripping them in her own, "stop I'm alright, I'm alright," she nodded but her nerves were fried and she continued to shake.

"What happened?"

"I-I don't know I was falling but then I stopped and then I fell the last few inches but I couldn't move, I thought that perhaps I was paralyzed but then I-I could move again," she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to try and calm herself down and it did help but she was still shaking. She opened them again when Snow's hands cupped her face.

"She saved you," she said quietly and tears continued to fall as she looked over Johanna's face. With one last long look she kissed the woman's forehead with a happy laugh and then turned to James, "I need to talk to her. Where is she?"

James nodded with a smile, he was truly relieved, any doubts in his mind were erased. He had made arrangements to meet Regina later that day but Snow needed that time more than he did.

...

Regina walked slowly, taking all the time she wanted in walking and not because she didn't want to see him but that she was deep in thought and weighing out her options. To tell her mother or to not tell her. Her hands were jammed deep in her pockets and her head hung as she watched her feet step on the damp forest floor. She had changed out of her skirt and in to a pair of black trousers just to ward off the slight chill of the evening air a little further.

"Regina?"

Regina spun around to face the quiet voice she didn't expect to hear, "what are you doing here?" There was no anger or venom to her tone, just a simple question and Snow walked toward her slowly with a smile and tears in her eyes.

"You saved her."

Regina's expression softened significantly and the girl continued to approach her, "oh. Yes."

Snow's pace quickened and she closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms tightly around Regina before she changed her mind. She found she couldn't let go and she found she didn't want to and she wanted to even less when Regina's arms slowly wrapped around her in return. Before she knew what she was doing, he face was buried deep in soft dark hair and her arms wound tighter, "thank you."

Regina rested her head comfortably on Snow's shoulder, "you're welcome," a small part of her missed this. Just a small part.

Snow shook her head and subsequently nuzzled her face in deeper to Regina's neck and her scent filled her senses, "why?"

"I'm not heartless Snow, nor am I oblivious. Johanna was and is important to you, I remember that, I know that. There is no reason for you to lose her and certainly not on your birthday as you did your mother," her voice was soft and quiet, much like the way she had spoken to her on past birthdays and she could feel Snow start to shake in her arms.

The combination of Regina letting her hold her and even holding her in return, the fact that she had saved Johanna, the way she spoke to her so kindly, and that she of all people remembered her birthday caused the tears to slip past closed lids, "you remembered my birthday," her voice was thick and slow from swallowing her cries.

"Of course I remembered," new to her knowledge her thumb had been moving over Snow's back in comforting lines but she didn't stop, "you and your father were always particularly somber on this day. You would always come and crawl in to my bed in the dead of night and hold me and quite often you would cry. I would let you and I would run my fingers through your hair while I'd sing lullabies until you fell asleep in my arms," she finished quietly as Snow's hands balled into fists, taking the back of her jacket with her.

"I've missed that," she confessed with a watery smile and then a quiet mixture of cries and laughter shook her body against Regina's. She stood tall and strong just as she always had and she held her up with ease. Regina had been the only one to take away her nightmares on her birthday, not even James could do it.

"So have I," she whispered and blinked slowly.

Snow's smile widened against Regina and she tightened her arms around the woman that had become her mother. "What about my father?" Regina went very quiet and Snow lifted her head from the comfort of Regina's neck and shoulder, taking half a step back so she could look up at her and silently demand an answer.

Regina frowned and looked down and spoke in a sad and quiet voice, "let's just say I enjoyed having someone to hold on to too while I cried myself to sleep...even if I only got to do it once a year."

"No," Snow whimpered and the tears fell down her cheeks when Regina looked back up at her through glossy eyes and a jaw clenched to keep her tears from falling, "no," she shook her head, "no, no, no," she cried as the woman in front of her told no lie. She felt like her entire world had come crashing down. How could her father have done such a horrible thing to such a young and gentle woman. The man she had always held in such high esteem had hurt the woman she had called mother. She felt sick.

She brought her hands softly to Regina's face but the woman didn't move, intense brown eyes looked back at her, "Regina I'm so sorry," the tears streamed down her face and she tried to keep her cries silent as her body shook.

"It's not your fault dear," she shook her head slowly and kept her voice quiet knowing that if she made it any louder she would start to cry, "you were just a child."

"But I wasn't always just a child, I grew up," she breathed out an incredibly shaky breath at a tear that managed to escape from its dark brown watery cage and she wiped it away with her thumb, "I could have saved you," she whispered and her lips pushed firmly together and her brow creased with a painful sadness.

Her heart was crushed when Regina broke and started to cry, clapping a gloved hand over her mouth after a short choked gasp was heard and she closed her eyes as she quickly backed out of her hands with her other over her stomach. The tears were racing down her cheeks now despite her eyes being pushed closed and her body shook violently as her hacking sobs were muffled by her hand. Snow's breath was stolen and her heart stopped when Regina opened her eyes and looked at her with such tortured pain in those dark eyes that were once so warm and gentle. The things those eyes had seen.

Regina had never told anyone about what happened those nights and she had hoped Snow would never have to know. She was finding it hard to stay standing, her knees were giving out and she was bent forward slightly and her hand pushed on her stomach to try and curb the pain her hard cries were causing her. She had to close her eyes again, she could no longer look at the purely devastated face of Snow White. She didn't realize she was backing up until her back collided with a tree.

Snow watched helplessly as the strong and proud woman crumbled in front of her. She had never actually seen her cry. The closest she had come to seeing her cry was when she got back to Storybrooke and they fought outside the Rumplestiltskin's shop and then more recently at Granny's diner. Her own tears were streaming down her face as she watched her shake from the heart wrenching sobs still heard through the hand over her mouth.

Snow ran forward when Regina started to slide to the forest floor and caught her shoulders and stood her back up as she pulled her in to her. Her own voice was shaky because of the state of her mother and her own state prior, "I'm going to take you home with me," Regina didn't protest, she only continued to cry, "I am sorry for the pain my family has caused you."

...

The apartment was silent save for the steady sound of her knife cutting various vegetables on the wooden cutting board. She often glanced up at Regina but she hadn't moved since she had sat down on the stool at her island and she hadn't said anything at all since the forest except for the small 'thank you' she voiced when Snow handed her a mug of tea, given to her because she knew quite well that while Regina looked calm, she was kicking and screaming inside

"I killed Daniel."

The quiet voice caught her by surprise and she stopped cutting. After a moment she put the knife down and studied Regina as she stared in to her untouched mug, "no you didn't," she spoke quietly, "Cora did. After I broke my promise to you and told your secret," she desperately hoped that that was the incident she was referring to. She would easily be able to convince her otherwise if it was but if she was referring to the second time...she didn't want to think about that.

Regina shook her head slowly as a tear fell down her cheek and landed on the counter, "here. In the stables. I killed him."

Snow didn't say a word, she didn't have any words to say anyway. Instead she walked around the small island and sat on the tall stool next to Regina. She never once lifted her eyes from her tea and her hands remained limp on either side of the mug with her fingers slightly curled.

"He was lost and confused. I found him in the stables, he was hurting Henry and then he tried to kill me too..."

Snow was certain that Regina was not aware of how much her hands were shaking and she watched intently, giving Regina her full attention. She could already feel the tears burning in her eyes and it only made it worse when Regina kept her eyes unfocused and glazed and her voice flat and empty yet so full of pain.

"I told him I loved him and he came around but only for a few moments...then he went for my throat again," she was not entirely aware of the tears that rolled silently down her face. She closed her eyes as the permanent and vivid memory played behind her eyes and her voice cracked in to a sad whisper, "I didn't even have time to kiss him, I couldn't even say goodbye until after he was gone. Again."

Snow blinked back the tears that threatened to fall and tried to swallow the lump in her throat as she slowly brought her hands up and rested them on Regina's forearm. The instant her hands touched her arm Regina's eyes flashed open and stared at them as though she had never seen hands before but Snow didn't pull back. Instead she squeezed her arm and moved one of her thumbs over the white sleeve of her buttoned shirt and smiled sadly at her in hopes that it would give her some comfort. They sat like that in silence for a long while. Regina said nothing more, only returned her gaze to her mug.

"I am sorry for what I said at the diner," she spoke quietly and kept her eyes on her hands that remained on Regina's arm, "that was harsh and I was angry...I still am but...he loves you, Regina, and I am glad you have found love again," her voice remained quiet and she swallowed down her tears, managing to look back up to Regina's face. Her features were conflicted and her brow was furrowed softly as she kept her gaze fixed on the tea.

It was just a small whisper, "thank you."

Snow nodded once, small and quick as the tears burned in her eyes, "as for Henry...you have every right to him, you are his mother," she smiled and then gave a quick shrug, "I suppose I'm just a little jealous that he gets this side of you for his mother," she pushed her lips together in a small smile to try and keep the tears at bay but when Regina snapped her head up and looked at her with wide eyes and slightly parted lips, a tear rolled down.

She gave her arm a final squeeze and breathed out half a sad laugh as she brought a hand up to wipe the fallen tears away before stepping off the stool and walking around the island. Even with her back turned as she walked away she could feel Regina watching her.

A small frown formed on her mouth as she watched Snow walk back around to the other side of the island and pick up the knife again. She had tried in the beginning when Snow was young but she stopped when she kept getting hurt. Perhaps she could try again. It would be a trying task and she was certain it wasn't going to be easy but maybe this time she would be okay. She had let herself love again with James and let the hate for him slip away and he was still at her side and while he faltered from time to time he had always come back and his faith in her was growing steadfast. Perhaps she was being given another chance with Snow as well.

With that in mind her hands found her mug and began turning it slowly, "you are cutting your carrots too thick dear."

Snow paused her cutting and looked up at Regina to find her smiling at her. It was just a small smile, full of uncertainty but it made her smile in return nonetheless. Her smile was not much bigger than Regina's but it grew a little when she moved the knife over a fraction and Regina raised her eyebrows as she brought the mug up to her mouth.

"Thinner," she took a small sip and then put the mug down, "there you go," she smiled a little easier now and Snow breathed out a small quiet laugh and continued cutting.


	56. Chapter 56

**Alright another update before I run off to go watch the new episode! Happy Sunday everyone! I can't wait to read your reviews! :) **

* * *

"You're very little."

Regina furrowed her brow and shook her head in small movements as she smiled, "thank you?"

James smiled at the way her voice shook with a light laughter, "I just never noticed before," he continued working his hands over her calves that laid on his lap, distracting her as they waited, "I mean I noticed but I didn't really notice until now."

"What are you talking about?" She chuckled softly.

He moved the heel of his hand heavily up the smooth skin of her calf, massaging the muscle, "you always seemed so tall," he smiled at her and she smiled back, dark eyes sparkling with amusement, "all big and terrifying and powerful," he brought his hand back down the muscles, "never occurred to me that you are actually quite a small person."

"Is that a good thing?" She was entertained by his train of thought.

James shrugged and laughed to himself, "it's certainly not a bad thing. Just an observation."

"Well maybe I'm not small, you're just big," she motioned to him with her hand and quirked an eyebrow.

"Or maybe," he laughed and switched his attention to her other leg, "it's a little bit of both."

"I think I can settle for that," she gave him a playful smirk and they both fell in to a comfortable silence once more. His hands were large and strong and she began to wonder why she hadn't done this with him before. Just sat on the couch quietly with her legs in his lap and let him rub them down. It felt nice, very soothing.

She watched his hands work slowly and a small smile crept on to her face when she moved her gaze up to his face. He was handsome, his sharp features set in a gentle contentment while his striking blue eyes followed his hands up and down her legs. She put her arm on the top of the back of the couch and bent it at the elbow so that when she tilted her head her hand was in her hair as she continued to admire him.

It wasn't very often she looked at him like that, he enjoyed it immensely. It calmed him and made him warm. She showed her affections in small ways, subtle and simple ways, in the ways that she new how and he loved her for it. He knew she wasn't one for blatant affection so he savored every second she watched him with such loving attention to detail because it didn't happen very often.

"I love you."

He smiled a bright smile, "I love you too Regina," he turned his head and his heart swelled in his chest when she didn't change the way she was looking at him. A heartwarming smile, hand in her hair, her head tilted, and dark eyes that seemed so bright as they moved between his.

Regina hummed softly and then asked quietly, "how did we get here?"

"Long version or the short version?"

"Short."

James smiled and answered in a way that was almost shy, "you kissed me."

Regina's smile widened so her white teeth showed beneath red lips but it wasn't a grin, no it was a beautifully tender smile that she hadn't used since her time with Daniel. The last time this smile brightened her face was when Daniel had put that ring on her finger. "I suppose that's true isn't it?" She couldn't have wiped that smile from her face even if she had wanted to, "may I hear the long version?"

"The long version," he smiled and continued rubbing her calves, "is that you cursed us and twenty eight years later I awoke from a coma and I befriended you. Then one night you kissed me and my entire world turned upside down," he breathed out a small laugh, suddenly feeling a little self conscious, "I fell in love with you and you fell in love with me. I found the gentle side in you and when said curse broke, I couldn't ignore that gentle side I had found nor the love I felt for you. A few confusing kisses later," he chuckled as did she, "you asked me to choose and I did. I chose you," he slid his hand up toward her knee and built the courage to lift his head and look her in the eye.

"You make it sound so simple," her voice soft and quiet.

"If you were to take away our pasts and our previous associations with each other that is all it is," he smiled at her and then dropped his eyes back down to her legs, "simple."

"Our pasts are what make us who we are."

"I think they play a part, yes," he nodded and then continued as he pushed his thumb in to the strong muscles of her calf, "but we are who we are before we even have a past. Now that 'who we are' may get trampled by things that become our past but it's always there," he looked up at her again, "always."

Regina smiled and dropped her chin to look down at her lap and shook her head, "you should write a book," she teased but his words had touched a certain spot in her heart.

He knew her too well to believe she hadn't taken his words to heart, "funny," he retorted, not wanting to delve in to what she was thinking. Some things were better left alone to allow her to come up with her own thoughts and conclusions. "Are you worried?"

Regina nodded and gave him a nervous smile, "yeah."

"It'll be alright."

"I hope so," she whispered and as though on cue the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs could be heard. Gracefully she swung her legs off of him and moved so she was on her knees so she was close to him and she gently held his face between her hands.

She was scared, he could tell by the way she was studying him now, as though this could be the last time she saw him. He was nervous too but he wouldn't let it show because she needed something to hold on to and keep her steady. His hands found her waist and he offered a small smile and she tried to smile back but it wasn't successful, "walls up, darling," he whispered and rubbed her sides as the tears started to pool in her eyes as they began to move frantically, "don't let her get to you."

She nodded and smiled nervously as she breathed out a shaky breath but before she steeled herself she closed the small distance between them in a kiss. Despite her want to kiss him hard and desperately she followed his slow and savoring movements that put her at ease and gave her a quiet strength.

Cora walked in the door of the living room just as her daughter was pulling away from a kiss, "ah!" She exclaimed and Regina darted her eyes to look at her, "you are finally going to let me meet this lover of yours!"

The sickly sweet tone she used paired with her trademark grin sent cruel shivers down her spine. She shot James a look and he nodded gently with an encouraging smile before she put her walls up and looked back at her mother, "you have already met him mother. You just didn't know it."

She cocked her head and began walking around to the front of the couch as her daughter repositioned herself to sit next to the man, "oh have I now? And who could I possib-" she stopped dead in her tracks when she rounded to the front corner of the couch and her eyes landed on none other than the infamous Prince Charming.

She was stunned in to silence, her mind ran entirely blank. Regina sat pressed up against the prince with her legs tucked up on the couch beside her, watching her intently as she held his left hand between both of hers in a grip that was tight with worry and fear. His thumb moved slowly over the back of her hand, an act of reassurance and comfort. Finally she found her voice and she let out a rich laughter, "you two?!" only silence came from the pair as they watched her with unchanging, "him?!" she motioned at James with an open hand, "you must be joking!"

Again, silence. She shook her head and furrowed her brow as she dropped her hands on her hips, her mouth open but now words could leave. They remained unmoving, not offering her any words, "really?!" She shifted her weight and looked over them once again, "really?!"

"Yes," James nodded once, "really."

She scoffed in disbelief and walked away only to come back seconds later with the same disbelief.

Regina nodded slowly once, "still here."

"Don't sass me!" She snapped but it didn't have any effect on Regina, "how?" Her fingers met her temples and she whispered to herself, "how, how, how, how, how?"

Regina couldn't help but smirk at her mother's frustration with herself at completely overlooking her and James, "how what? How could you have missed this?" She shrugged as her mother opened her eyes, "I honestly have absolutely no idea."

"You and him?! Regina darling," she shook her head and waved her fingers around the side of her head, "something's gone terribly wrong up in there. What in God's name are you thinking?! I will, however, congratulate you on hurting dear Snow's heart in such a cruel way but you really cannot be serious!"

"I am very serious mother."

"Do you need reassurance Cora?" He asked calmly and ignored the way his chest tightened when her cold and enraged eyes met his, "or would you prefer me to call you mother? I'd rather not but it's really up to you."

Cora laughed and cocked her head threateningly as she grinned a little too innocently, "call me mother and I'll rip your heart out dear."

"Suit yourself," he replied simply and smiled.

She glared at him, "your taste in men astounds me Regina," it wasn't at all a compliment to either of the couple. With a loud huff she dropped down and sat in the chair slightly skewed from them but as she stared at the pair she found she didn't want to sit and she stood up again. She put her hands on her hips and looked up at the ceiling with a humorless smile, "so," she looked back down at the couple on the couch, "when you came over the other day and fed me that story about you needing Regina's help what were you really trying to get in here to do?"

"She asked to see me," he answered simply and felt a warmth flow through his body when she adjusted her position ever so slightly so more of her body was touching his.

"Why?"

"She doesn't need a reason," his voice was quiet but his protectiveness of Regina was clear.

"I find I do not like your tone Charming," she cocked her head stiffly and her voice was tight with held back venom.

"I find I don't like yours so much either, _mom_," the title came out sharp and bitter from his tongue and a dark grin pulled on her mouth.

She held his steady glare, a silent battle of wills, a silent battle over Regina being fought between them. She had warned him. With the aid of magic she was quickly in front of him with her hand ready to be shoved in to his chest only her line of sight with blue eyes was cut and replaced with the familiar brown of her daughter's and she stopped.

Regina had started moving before Cora and with one smooth movement she had let go of James' hand and sat partially on his lap, putting herself between him and her mother. She didn't say a word, she only looked back in to her mother's hard eyes. She would not let her mother hurt him and she would scold him later for pushing her to the point of going for his heart.

"This is quite familiar," a small remark that caused a flash of sadness in her daughter's expression. Only it wasn't all that familiar. While yes she had placed herself between her and her supposed love it was very different this time. Regina had been hardened throughout her life, she was no longer the desperate young girl in the stables. No she was a powerful sorceress, a strong queen, a proud woman with all the means in the world to protect the man behind her.

Regina tilted her head ever so slightly and tucked her chin in a fraction as she shook her head in small movements, "I do not wish to repeat previous heartache mother," it was almost a whisper.

Cora exhaled slowly as she stood up straight. Regina remained unmoving between her and the prince. She didn't understand, how could she, the two of them had been enemies before the two of them had even met. He was associated with Snow and therefore an enemy. This was...not.

Without another word save for the frustrated mumbling to herself, Cora walked away with her hands flinging around in time with her mumbling. Regina watched her leave and once she was well and gone she turned around quickly to face James and once he removed his eyes from the door and looked at her she slapped him.

"Ow Regina! Wha-" he was cut off with a kiss. Confused, he creased his brow and kissed her back before she pulled away, "now I'm just getting mixed signals."

"You can't do that!"

"Do what?!"

"Scare me like that!" She darted her eyes between his and watched him soften his features and she quieted her voice, "this is not a game, she is not a the kind of person you can poke and prod, she will kill you and I can't have that happen."

"Okay okay I'm sorry, I won't do it again," his voice was gentle and the words came out slowly and sincerely.

"Thank you," she whispered through a worried frown and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her face in to him. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes when his arms wrapped around her and held her close against him. She sat sideways on his thigh with her legs slightly bent at the knee and her body twisted at the waist so she could hug him.

"You have come a long way," he whispered softly in to her hair and smiled. If someone had come up to him while he was in the Enchanted Forest and told him that when he awoke from the curse he would have fallen in love with Regina and that she would be sitting in his lap he would have laughed and called them completely insane but now he wouldn't want it any other way.

"Thank you for helping me."

...

"We got off on the wrong foot."

Cora moved her attention to the man in the doorway of the kitchen, "I don't like you."

"That's alright, your daughter didn't either."

"Are you saying I'm going to love you?"

"Tolerate is probably a better word," he nodded and smiled politely. His smile grew when the phone rang and Cora jumped and took a deep breath, "it's just a phone."

"So Regina keeps telling me," she hissed but he didn't stop grinning and the gears in his head didn't stop turning. It was like he was looking for ways to mess with her.

...

With a sigh she walked over to the ringing phone, stilettos clicking on hardwood flooring with every step. She could hear James and her mother in the kitchen and she was a little on edge and worried but he insisted for her to let him talk to her alone. When she picked up the phone and looked at the caller ID she frowned for she didn't recognize the number nor the name and she contemplated letting it ring, "hello?"

"Hi mom."

"Henry!" She grinned excitedly, "how are you dear? I wasn't expecting to hear from you."

"I'm doing okay. I have big news!"

"Is that right?" She smiled in to the phone and leaned against the wall, letting herself sink to the floor and tuck her legs beside her, "and what is this big news?"

"I think I should tell you in person."

Regina laughed softly at the enthusiasm in his voice, "alright. When are you coming home?"

"Soon. I think we are going to leave today but I'm not sure how long it takes to sail a pirate ship back to Storybrooke..."

Regina furrowed her brow, her smile gone, "what do you mean dear?"

"Captain Hook sailed his ship here and stabbed Rumplestiltskin with his hook only it turns out he poisoned his hook somehow and now Rumplestiltskin is sort of dying."

"Oh how tragic," she deadpanned and plucked a piece of lint from her skirt.

"Mom."

A smile pulled at the corners of her mouth at his slow and chastising tone, "you told me not to lie anymore," she defended playfully and a laugh was heard on the other end of the line.

"You could at least pretend to be concerned."

"I suppose the Evil Queen just pops in now and then," she sighed dramatically and smiled brightly at the growing laughter from her son.

"You can't just blame things on your alter ego mom."

"Oh how come?" She pouted but couldn't hold back her quiet laughter.

"Because I said so."

"Now that is as good a reason as any," she smiled and smoothed the fabric of her skirt, "did you need something dear? I imagined I wouldn't have heard from you if you didn't. You know, with all the excitement of Manhattan."

"I just wanted to talk to you. Rumplestiltskin kinda freaked me out earlier and I don't want to talk to Emma and I don't know Neil very well."

"Who's Neil?"

"That's part of the big news but I still think I should tell you in person."

Regina nodded and smiled, "alright I guess I can wait a while longer. What did you want to talk about? What did Rumple do?"

"He yanked me up to him said that him getting stabbed was my fault because I was the one that brought us all back to the apartment. Then he told me to stay away from him and pushed me back. He was super angry."

"Oh dear that's not your fault," she shook her head and kept her voice gentle.

"I know that. He just really scared me. He was being really nice before and then I thought he was going to kill me or something."

Regina's jaw was clenched tightly, "did he hurt you?"

"No just freaked me out."

"Well now he's got another thing to worry about when he gets back," she knew Rumple better than he likely thought and she could read between the lines and see the threat toward her son in his angered words.

"You're not going to kill him are you?"

Regina shook her head, "no not unless he tries to hurt you Henry."

"Do you think he will?"

"I'm not sure dear," the worry was evident in his young small voice and it made her frown, "I would feel better if you did your best to stay away from him though alright?"

"You mean further away than I have been doing?"

Regina smiled a small smile in to the phone, "as far away as you can manage without going too far from Emma or this Neil character if you feel you can trust him. Your instincts are good Henry. Listen to them."

"I think I can do that."

"Good boy," she smiled again, wishing she could have him back and protect him herself.

"How are you doing?"

"Not so bad. Snow and I are on better terms I suppose and James is in the kitchen talking to my mother."

"You mean you two don't want to kill each other anymore?"

The joy in his voice made her laugh under her breath, "not at the moment no."

"That's great! Oops..."

Regina chuckled, the 'oops' was much quieter than his excited exclamation. She suspected no one knew he was on the phone, "have we been compromised?" She teased and there was a short silence before he replied.

"Nope Operation Pigeon is still a go!"

"Pigeon?"

"Yeah cause of the secret messages and stuff they'd send!"

"Ah! Gotcha," she nodded and laughed softly with him, "how long have you been trying to call me?"

"All day!"

Regina smiled and laughed at his humorously exasperated reply, "awe," a little more laughter as she shook her head, "well I'm glad you were persistent."

"Me too."

Regina's smile faltered slightly when she heard Emma's voice in the background calling for Henry. She wanted to talk to him for much much longer, "I hear you're being called, dear," she couldn't help the sadness from entering her voice.

"Yeah..."

"That's alright, I'll see you soon."

"I know...I miss you."

Tears sprung to her eyes and she bowed her head and laughed softly, "I miss you too Henry."

"Love you mom, I'll see you soon."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Good bye dear," she smiled and nodded her head, her eyes still a little glossy with tears as the line went dead. She brought the phone from her ear and looked down at the screen to make sure he was gone before she took a deep breath and blinked away her tears. When she was presentable she stood up and made her way to the kitchen.

James and her mother were talking and neither were being vicious but they weren't yet friendly and that was fine, "I want Rumplestiltskin's dagger in the palm of my hand, I want that man dead if he lays another finger on my son!"

James was startled by the anger in her voice, "what happened?"

Cora didn't really care what happened so long as Regina was willing to help her, "I see you've come around."

Regina walked past James and up to her mother and looked her straight in the eye, "my son's life is in danger, I will only help you until that is no longer the case."

"Regina. What happened? Who was on the phone?"

"Henry."


	57. Chapter 57

**Just some warm and fuzzies for you all before all hell breaks loose and I make you cry :) hahaha! If you end up wondering lol I was listening to The Piano Guys' version of A Thousand Years while I wrote the last bit :) **

* * *

"What is that?"

"A toaster."

"What does it do?"

"Toasts bread."

"Is it dangerous?"

"If it was dangerous would I be showing it to you?"

"Well why are you showing it to me?"

"If you're going to be staying here I figure you may as well learn how to make one of the simplest forms of breakfast."

"How does it work?"

"You take the bread," he pulled two slices from the bag and handed them to Cora who glared at him before snatching the bread from his hands, "and you put it in the slots there," he smiled as she stepped forward and dropped the bread in, "good. Now you just push that handle thing down," he pointed to the black lever on the silver toaster and nodded when she pushed it down.

Cora looked over in to the top toaster, fascinated by the glowing orange lines inside that gave off heat so quickly, "now what?" It was like a blacksmith heating iron only it happened in a matter of seconds.

"Now we just have to wait," he folded his arms over his chest and smirked at her, her eyes still on the toaster, "you can grab the butter from the cupboard. It keeps the bread from drying out once it's out of the toaster. What do you want on it? Jam? Honey? Are you allergic to peanut butter? If so I would _highly_ recommend it," he raised his eyebrows and nodded enthusiastically.

"So funny," she squinted her eyes and pushed her head forward, her voice dripping with sarcasm. The man only shrugged and a smug grin slowly spread over his mouth and she rolled her eyes in response and opened the cupboard in search of butter.

"Not that one," he shook his head and pointed to the cupboard next to the one she opened, "that one," he laughed under his breath at the glare she shot him. As she pulled the butter out he opened the drawer next to him and pulled a knife out and handed it to her.

"What you're not going to stab me in the heart?"

"What heart?"

"Oh ouch," she put a hand on her chest and pouted, "that hurts Charming."

"I'm sure you'll get over it," he shrugged and cocked his head and she kept glaring.

"What are you two do-" Regina was cut off and tried rather unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh when the toaster popped and her mother quite suddenly leapt forward with a loud gasp, away from the toaster and incidentally into James who only laughed.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed and swatted his arms away from her.

James put his hands up in surrender as he continued to laugh, "hey I didn't pull you here, you're the one that jumped in to my arms after being scared by a couple pieces of toast."

"You failed to tell me that silver box would launch the bread out of it!"

"Oh but that's the best part Cora," he teased through his laughter and she continued to glare.

Regina shook her head, her fingers and thumb on her forehead as she laughed quietly, "you had to show her the one appliance in this kitchen that would scare her didn't you," she dropped her hand and looked up at him while he wore the widest of grins.

"Even you have to admit it was funny!" His laughter continued when she tried hard not to let her grin grow, "you see! Besides I could have shown her the blender."

"Oh god," she shook her head as she laughed and walked past them to the toaster.

"Or showed her how to make pancakes and let her use the beater," he continued with nods and shrugs as Regina chuckled and buttered the toast, "or told her to put a tin can in the microwave. Or told her that vinegar and baking soda does a wonderful thing when you mix them together in a bottle with a closed lid. Oh what about Coke and Mentos?" Regina stopped spreading the butter and the corner of her mouth lifted in to a wide grin as she likely imagined her mother's reaction, "can I do it? Please! Please can I show her Coke and Mentos?!"

"I am standing right here!"

"Nobody asked you where you were Cora," he shook his head and scrunched his face as though he was confused by her statement while internally he was laughing hysterically.

"No you may not."

"Regina," he drew out her name in a long and childish whine.

"No," she laughed and took a bite of toast as she turned to face James and her mother, the two of them wearing entirely different expressions.

"What can I show her then?"

"I don't know go show her how to roller skate or something," she waved her hand at him and bit back a laugh as she took another bite of toast.

"Ah there it is! Thought we'd lost your sense of humor for a minute there."

"That does not sound at all pleasant," she shook her head and knitted her eyebrows together while her daughter and James continued to laugh at her expense, "may we please get back to the task at hand?"

"Oh she said please!" James gasped and pointed at Cora who shot him yet another glare that made him laugh to himself.

"Is he like this all the time?"

Regina shook her head and smiled, "only when he's got something new to play with."

"I am not a toy."

"No one said you were," she shook her head shrugged her shoulders before taking another bite of toast, "but if you'd like," she swallowed, "I can take him upstairs and redirect his excess energy on another task rather than letting him focus it on you," she finished with an innocent shrug and eyebrows that were slightly raised and eyes that were open just a little wider than usual to heighten her look of innocence.

"I did not need nor want to hear that," she sighed and closed her eyes. After a moment she opened her eyes and walked toward the exit of the room, pausing next to James, "you will have plenty of time to play with your boy toy when we are done with Rumplestiltskin," her voice was neutral and the words were said through a quiet sigh of indifference as she gave his shoulder a light pat and continued to the door.

"Ouch," he whimpered playfully and it turned in to a chuckle as she left. Once gone, he walked up to Regina and pulled her in to him by her hips, "good morning."

Regina hummed softly and happily, "good morning," after a shared smile he leaned in and kissed her slowly, teasing her with his tongue but not yet deepening the kiss.

"Upstairs?"

They remained hovering in front of one another, "mommy dearest doesn't approve."

"And since when," he turned them and lifted her on to the island countertop, the both of them laughing softly, "do you listen to anyone but yourself?" He whispered and kissed her neck. Slim strong legs tangled around him and pulled him closer holding him in place as she hung her arms lazily over his shoulders to intertwine her fingers behind him and tilted her head to expose more skin for his mouth to cover. She tasted good and her throat vibrated against his lips as she moaned softly with pleasure, "we can be quiet."

"We were quiet last night," she breathed out slowly, her eyes closed to further enjoy the sensation of the kisses and nips on her neck and jaw, "I don't want to be quiet."

A devious grin slowly pulled over his mouth and his body tingled with a new determination to get her upstairs, "I'm sure you've got a bubble of silence spell up in that pretty little head of yours," he darted his tongue out over her pulse point and she shuddered wonderfully against him.

"As a matter of fact I believe I do," she whispered slowly and turned her head to take his mouth with hers. She deepened the kiss instantly and arched her back in to him as she moved her hands so they were in his hair and holding his head close, giving him no means of escape from her.

...

"How much time until we do this?"

Brought from her thoughts on Henry, Regina cleared her throat and lifted her attention to James walking in to the living room, "the Rumplestiltskin thing you mean? Soon I suppose. Hook's ship is fast and if they left yesterday afternoon as Henry said they were planning to do I'd say they will be arriving before the end of the day."

"Well then we still have a lot of time to waste. So!" He scrolled through several songs quickly before picking one and turning to face Regina as it started playing loudly. She sat on the couch with her hands in her lap and she started to laugh when he offered her his hand, "may I have this dance?"

She closed her eyes as she shook her head and laughed as she took his hand and let him pull her up. As soon as she was on her feet and her hand was in his he began leading her around the room to the quick and light music, "well look at you go," she laughed happily. She had never really enjoyed dancing but now she supposed it was because she never had the right partner.

"You're not so bad yourself," he grinned and continued around the room listening to the light laughter filling the room and lifting his heart. She moved with ease following his lead effortlessly as she laughed.

...

Cora was growing irritated by the loud music that came through the floor and her closed door. She was practicing magic, working out the kinks that this new land had so graciously provided but after six songs she couldn't focus and with a growl she opened the door and walked with furious steps to the top of the stairs. This prince was a nuisance and she liked it better when he was a secret.

When she made it down the first staircase, however, she stopped and watched. She kept herself hidden and couldn't help the small smile that softened her features. In time with the music James lead her daughter across the foyer with spin after spin after spin after spin around his finger as she laughed and he smiled brightly. How she remained so light footed and didn't break an ankle in her heels she didn't know but for whatever reason it made her smile grow a little wider. Just a little.

He spun her quickly as she laughed and once they reached the far side of the foyer, away from the base of the stairs he stopped and she spun in to him and he absorbed the impact as she instantly regained her balance and recovered from whatever dizziness may have lingered. When the song changed his smile softened lovingly and she relaxed in to him, resting her head on his chest with a soft laugh through closed lips.

"I love this song."

It was a quiet murmur but he heard it nonetheless and smiled softly as he moved accordingly to the slower and softer sound of the instruments playing without the lyrics. Just a piano and a cello and the heart warming sound of Regina quietly humming the tune of the missing lyrics could be heard as he moved them slowly back toward the stairs.

Her right hand rested over his heart and he moved his thumb slowly back and forth across her knuckles and curled his fingers around her hand as he listened to her humming. He caught Cora watching them but didn't say a word or falter in his steps, he only smiled at her and brought his attention back to Regina who swayed peacefully in his arms with him.

"I have died everyday waiting for you."

He had never heard her sing, the sound warmed his heart, "darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years."

Regina smiled softly and she could feel the tears build up as she continued quietly, "I'll love you for a thousand more," slowly a tear fell down her cheek, "and all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years."

"I'll love you for a thousand more," he finished softly and her arms moved up around his neck and she turned her head in to his neck and he continued swaying them gently until the music faded out and they were left in silence.

It was the final blow to the armor around her heart and now he had every single bit of it. It was all his and she was crying silently because of it. She was finally able to give herself to him completely and she felt safe now and she wrapped her arms tighter around him and he did the same around her. However just because she felt safe it didn't mean she wasn't scared.

He felt it. He felt that warmth come from her like a dam had been broken somewhere inside her and he was there to catch what had been held back. He held her close and when she moved away he let her. Her dark eyes were filled with tears and there were tear tracks down her cheeks but she smiled up at him and he smiled back down.

She didn't do heartfelt and tender very well. He knew that. So when she stepped out of his arms and sniffed back her tears as she bowed her head self consciously he let her. And when she laughed quietly and shakily to herself he smiled and his heart swelled. He didn't follow her when she offered him one last watery smile before she turned and walked to the kitchen, wiping away her tears as she left.

No she didn't do heartfelt and tender very well and that was perfectly alright. He didn't think she even knew how to and that only made him smile. It was her and she was only human and he loved her.

After watching her leave he turned his head to look up at the stairs and found Cora had left. He didn't know when but he knew she had seen more than enough when he caught her smiling however subtly at Regina as she laughed with him. Perhaps she could turn around like Regina had. Just a thought. With a smile and a quiet laugh to himself he looked to where Regina had left and then made his way back to the living room.


	58. Chapter 58

**I'm sorry you guys but it sorta had to be done...:( It took me longer to he this one done for the sole reason that I couldn't see my keyboard because I was crying. Feel free to swear at me if you so desire ;) lol! **

* * *

"Mom!" He wasn't expecting to see her until later, "what are you doing here?!" He laughed happily as he ran to her and wrapped his arms around her middle, the force causing a quiet 'oomph' to be pushed out of her lungs and for her to stumble backward with a laugh to catch her balance.

"Yeah Regina what are you doing here? I thought you would be with your mother right now."

There was no accusation in Red's voice, it was light with a quiet laughter so Regina shrugged simply as she enjoyed Henry's grip around her, "I wanted to say hello and welcome back so," she looked down at Henry and he looked up at her without letting his arms loosen, "hello and welcome back," she smiled and lowered her head down so her nose pressed against his and their foreheads touched as they laughed.

As she stood tall again he smiled up at her, "you're very calm inside," he rested his chin on her breasts and she smiled softly at him as she pushed his hair from his eyes.

"You think so?"

"Mhm."

"Yes I second that actually. It doesn't take a kid or wolf senses or whatever to see something has switched in you," she waved her hand in the air and smiled at Regina who smiled back at her. Her eyes were calm and lacking the usual storm that brewed in the dark brown that played as a warning not to cross her or the storm would be unleashed.

Regina sighed softly, "well I'm about to go deal with Rumplestiltskin alongside my mother so I'm sure it won't last. My mother seems hell bent on killing him and Snow is hell bent on killing my mother so needless to say its going to be a rather testing afternoon. I'm not used to being the mediator," she gave a small smile and Red laughed quietly.

"No kidding!" She folded her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows as she laughed and Regina's smile grew to show her teeth.

Regina shrugged and looked back down at Henry with a smile, "I suppose we'll just have to wait and see what happens."

"I think it's cool that you're like a double agent."

She laughed softly and rubbed his back, "well as long as Snow relays the plan on to Emma properly and doesn't do anything stupid I'm sure it will all go as well as it can and no one will get hurt unnecessarily. How was the big city?"

"It was fun! It was super busy! Can we still go riding though?"

"Of course dear, we can go tomorrow morning," the way he bounced excitedly in her arms widened her smile impressively, "let's see how tonight goes alright?"

"Alright!"

"Are you on better terms with Emma?"

"...no," he grumbled and dropped his head heavier in to Regina, "she lied to me."

"I'm sure she believed she was doing the right thing...you can't stay mad at her forever," she shook her head slowly and kept her voice gentle but authoritative. She wasn't going to delve in to what it was she had lied about just yet, she didn't have time so she'd ask later.

Henry sighed softly, "I know...I can be for a little while though right?"

Regina lifted her head up and looked at the ceiling as she hummed as though she was thinking, "I suppose I can't be very upset with you if you're only following the example I have set for you to follow," she pulled her lips in to a playful smirk as she lowered her head back down and raised her eyebrows slightly.

"Okay fine I'll stop," he laughed and rolled his eyes, "I'll give her a big hug the next time I see her," he laughed a little louder and heard Red join him when his mom wound her arms tighter around him.

"Oh I don't know about the next time you see her, I am very much enjoying having you all to myself," to her delight his arms squeezed her tight and pushed the air out of her lungs through a laugh.

"Oh! I sailed Captain Hook's ship!"

"Did you now?"

"Yes! And it was invisible!"

"Well look at you go," she grinned down at the vibrating boy in her arms, "I must say I've never had the opportunity to sail a ship."

"You mean I've done something you haven't?!"

"Don't rub it in," she rocked her head on her shoulders down closer to his face and grinned happily.

She really had come quite a long way and despite her relationship with Charming she could still call her something like a friend, "I don't mean to rain on this happy moment," she laughed quietly and folded her arms over her chest, "but I'd very much appreciate it if you didn't bring everyone here looking for you."

Regina nodded and smiled up at Red and then back down at Henry, "yes I really should get going."

"Okay," he whined and pouted against her but didn't let go.

"The longer you hold on to me the less time I have to get back which means there's a higher risk of them doing something foolish," she let go with one arm and poked his nose and smiled as she laughed through closed lips.

"Well what if I let you magic smoke yourself away at the very last second?"

Regina raised her eyebrows and cocked her head as she laughed, "I think you've been spending too much time with James," she shook her head and pulled his head in to her, allowing him to rest the side of his face on her chest, "magic smoke," she scoffed and he laughed against her. She held him close for a little while longer and kissed the top of his head, "I really have to go now dear," she rubbed his back and moved her hands to his shoulders as she stood straight and stepped back with a sad smile, "I will see you later."

"Okay," reluctantly he dropped his hands from her waist.

"You listen to whatever Red tells you to do alright? Now is not the time for you to be sneaking around."

"Alright," he drew out the word slowly through a frustrated huff.

"Henry," she bent at the waist so she was at eye level with him, "I need you to promise me that you will do as you're asked," she looked between his brown eyes, "this is not a game. This is very serious and I need you to be safe."

Henry nodded and smiled a small smile, "I promise."

"Thank you," she breathed out a relieved breath and kissed his forehead, "please keep him safe Red."

"Of course. He's more than safe here. Besides," she shrugged and teased, "wouldn't want you hunting me down for blood."

"Oh I'm sure you'd last a little longer than anyone else. Half dog and all," she smirked and Red rolled her eyes in good humor, "good bye Henry, I'll see you in a bit."

"Bye mum," he smiled and waved as the purple smoke engulfed her and then dissipated, leaving no trace of her, "that's so cool," he chuckled and turned to Red who grinned at him.

"Hungry kid?"

"Starving!"

...

Regina's arms were tight and strong around her as she held her dying body close to the warmth of her living one. She looked to Rumplestiltskin as he stood looking down at them, "this would have been enough," she spoke quietly, her body growing weak. She looked to her daughter next, the daughter she had never gotten the chance to truly love, the beautiful and strong woman she had the honor of calling her own. Tears pooled in worried and fearful eyes, any remnants of the supposed evil queen gone from such troubled brown eyes that she had been blinded from truly seeing.

She had hurt her and now she would never have the chance to right that wrong, "you would have been enough," she whispered tenderly as she fought back death until she finished what she wanted to say to the daughter she had never known, "do not make the same mistakes I have," she willed her arm to lift so she could wipe the tears falling down Regina's beautiful face. She smiled but did not have the strength for anything else as her thumb moved over her cheek, new tears instantly replacing the ones that were wiped away, "your prince is _more_ than enough for you my darling daughter."

Regina pushed her eyes shut as a slow sob tore through her body and she started to shake as she pulled her mother closer. She could feel her dying in her arms and she forced her eyes to open so she could look at her mother, the mother who now loved her more than she had ever dreamed of.

"You promise me you will let yourself love him and that you will let him love you in return," her voice was weak and fading and she had to lower her hand from her face much to her dismay.

Regina pushed her lips together as she held back a cry and nodded, "I promise mother," she whimpered.

Cora smiled as big a smile as she could manage before it faded, "I love you Regina."

Regina nodded her head as the tears streamed down her face, "I love you mother."

"I am sorry for all of that lost time."

Her mother's weak voice was barely heard and Regina shook her head as the tears fell faster, "no," she breathed out through a cry, "mother don't leave me, please," she begged quietly but her mother's body went completely limp in her arms. She pulled her upward and she buried her face in to her neck as painful sobs shook her body violently, "no."

"Regina! Stop!" Snow burst in to the back of Rumplestiltskin's shop but stopped dead, frozen in place at the sight of Regina holding Cora in her arms. What have I done?

After a moment of letting only a fraction of the gravity of the situation settle in him, James pulled out his phone and dialed a number and waited impatiently for her to pick up.

Regina looked up at Snow, her shocked and guilt ridden expression earning her nothing, "_you_ did this."

Snow took half a step forward and opened her mouth but was stopped and cut off sharply.

"You so much as move half an inch closer and I will have you begging me to kill you," she spat viciously, the girls tears and short gasps of air not phasing her in the slightest.

Snow felt sick to her stomach. Her tears fell quickly and rolled down her cheeks as her mouth opened in a silent dry cry, leaning forward slightly to try and make the pain disappear. Regina pulled Cora closer and buried her face deep in her neck as she began to wail painfully, mourning her mother. She had manipulated her, intentionally set her up to get hurt, gave her the vision of something she couldn't possibly refuse and the hope for something she couldn't possibly have. She had given Regina that heart knowing she was on a path that would have her killing her own mother.

"I want you here right now and under _no_ circumstances is Henry to come with you!" His voice was stern and urgent as he finished the conversation and pushed his phone back in his pocket. A hard lump formed in his throat as Regina clung desperately to her mother as those loud cries filled with despair reached his ears again. First they were for Daniel and now heard them again and they were for her mother, "can't you do something?!" He yelled at Rumplestiltskin, the man just stood there entirely expressionless as he watched the two women on the floor. One dead, one painfully alive.

"There is nothing to do," he replied quietly.

Frustrated and heartbroken he walked forward and lowered himself to his knees in front of Regina. She didn't look up at him and he stayed strong for her, no tears in his eyes despite how much he wanted to cry. His hand met hers over Cora's shoulder but she didn't move, only cried louder in to her mother's neck, "let me take her," he whispered gently.

"No!" She screamed as jerked her head up, pulling the limp body closer.

"Regina let me take her," he insisted quietly and softly.

"No!" Her hands balled in to fistfuls of the black blazer she had lent her, "she's _mine_!" She screamed at him and his blue eyes remained calm and full of sorrow. She closed her eyes once more and her mouth opened in a choked sob before she hung her head and looked at her mother's peaceful face as her pained cries still shook her body, "she's mine."

His heart broke all over again at her gentle tone as he watched her pull the lifeless body closer to her as she began to rock gently forward and backward while her howling cries tore through the otherwise silent room. At the sound of running footsteps he lifted his gaze to the curtain to see Red and Granny. He was relieved they had come so quickly.

Instantly Red had a hand over her mouth and tears had sprung to her eyes at the sight before her and the sounds that came with it. She had never heard such pain and despair and she had wished she hadn't. The woman she had grown to call a friend curled protectively over the body of another woman as inhuman wails caused her to convulse sharply. It didn't take any heightened wolf senses to know that the woman in Regina's arms was dead and going off of rumors and her extreme reaction, Red could only assume the older brunette was Regina's mother. She was so happy only a couple hours ago.

Before she could stop them there were tears slipping from her eyes. James hadn't told her why he needed herself and Granny to come to the shop but she was starting to fit the pieces together. Snow looked no better than Regina, she looked as though she was hyperventilating and yet couldn't remove her eyes from the sobbing brunette on the floor with her dead mother in her arms.

James tried one last time, "Regina please," he whispered sadly and started to pull on her arm gently but strong and delicate fingers gripped tighter on black fabric, "let go darling."

"Get away from me!" She screamed at him through her cries, her voice thick and broken but his eyes remained steady. It was Granny who got to her first and Red moments after, "no!" She tried to get away from them but she couldn't do anything but lean over Cora to get away from their gentle hands that were trying to pull her away, "no!"

This woman had saved her life, she had a debt to pay and she was more than willing to rip the queen out of her dangerous downward spiral before she hurt herself. Regina's howling was starting to get to her and a lump formed in her throat as she began to physically pry the mourning queen's arms from her mother's body and Regina fought her with all her strength, "come on dear let go, you have to let her go," she whispered as she kept a firm grip on her.

"No!"

"Regina," it was Red's smooth voice as she worked on prying off her other arm as James slipped his gently beneath the older woman. Regina tried to lunge forward when they hand finally managed to tear her arms away. She was strong and even stronger in her grief and Red was having a difficult time maintaining her grip on one arm as she and Granny stood up, heaving Regina up with them.

"Let go of me!" She growled viciously as she jerked her arms around, trying with all of her remaining fight to get back. The two women started to pull her away and she screamed and started thrashing but they held her upper arms tightly, "give me my mother," she wailed and the sobs returned and hacked away at her body.

She snarled at the crying girl in front of her and fought the two women gripping her arms so she could stand inches in front of Snow, her own tears still streaming down her face, "if I see you again I will kill you, make no mistake Snow White!" She spat the words at her and the girl flinched visibly at the vicious manner in which she hissed her name before Granny and Red were successful in pulling her away.

James scooped the once feared sorceress in his arms, taking extreme care with the woman his Regina held so dear. He couldn't look at Regina in fear of breaking down, she needed a steady place right now and he wanted to be that for her so he kept his focus on her mother and tried his best to block out the loud sounds of utter despair from Regina as Granny and Red dragged her out.

He stood up slowly, assuring the woman's arms were folded neatly in her lap and that her head rested against his chest as he picked her up. One hand held her under her knees while the other supported her back as he turned to Rumplestiltskin and demanded furiously rather than asked, "preservation spell. Don't try anything or I will make your life a living hell," he was angry at him for manipulating Snow in to doing such a thing, angry at Snow for manipulating Regina to kill her own mother, and angry that Regina had to lose yet another significant person in her life. She didn't have many. The least he could do was assure that Cora's body would remained unblemished for Regina to mourn her properly when she calmed down.

After a moment of pause the imp raised his hand and a glowing shield tinted blue appeared over Cora before it vanished, becoming invisible to the human eye. He nodded a quick short thanks before turning around and carefully carrying the woman out of the shop. As he turned he found Snow in a fit of hysterics, shaking and alternating between holding her breath and gasping for air. Her hands pushed her stomach and she was bent forward slightly at the waist. He looked over her sadly and shook his head, "Snow what have you done?"

...

"You're still here."

He sounded tired and distraught, "yes."

"Why?"

Granny shrugged and the sound of shattering glass was heard from within the large house, "I wanted to make sure she didn't hurt herself. When the dishes stop shattering," another shatter rang through the walls and into the night air, "I'll be worried. I didn't want her to be alone when had nothing left to break but herself."

James furrowed his brow sadly and a lump formed in his throat both for Regina and for the concern for her from the woman that disliked her more than almost anyone else. He swallowed it down and tried a smile, "thank you. That means more to me than you would think."

She nodded silently and stood up from her seat on Regina's front step. She had most certainly seen the woman in a whole new light and the longer she had sat on that step and listened to the crashing and the smashing that came along with enraged cries that were filled with despair the more she came to realize that she was more human than she had thought and a broken one at that. If she was able to feel this much pain, she would be able to feel even more love and while she still did not exactly approve of her and James, she had a better understanding of it now.

"Red and I will look after Henry for as long as you need. From what I saw in the shop and from what I've heard from Regina I'm certain Snow is in no place for Henry to see her in and Emma is going to have her hands full."

"Thank you Granny."

She nodded and a series of loud crashes and angered screams were heard from inside the home, "be careful, she's not exactly lucid," she warned gently and James nodded and took a deep breath as he ran his hands through his hair and shook his head. Granny frowned at him, he was going to have a rough night and she was not oblivious to the fact that he was on the verge of tears himself. She walked up to him and gave his upper arm a comforting squeeze before she made her way down the front path in the dim moonlight.

He watched her leave before he turned and looked up at the large house for a moment as he tried hopelessly to prepare himself for what was inside. He opened the door to an angry scream and closed it quietly behind him and locked it with a gentle click. The mirrors were smashed along his path to the kitchen.

"Get out of my _house_!"

It was a scream that sent cruel shivers down his spine and when he moved to round the corner he jumped back behind it when what he assumed to be a glass was thrown at him and hit the wall that had been behind him.

"_Get out_!"

With a calm expression he tried again, "Regina," he turned to corner to find her holding a large knife ready to be thrown in his direction, "it's just me," he had his hands up in surrender and his voice was quiet and sad. She was shaking, her entire body was shaking and her breath was hoarse from her screams and her cries, cries that were evident by the tear tracks down her cheeks.

"I have killed _everyone_ that I have loved," her voice ran thick and fresh tears continued down her cheeks. Everything hurt. Everything.

"I'm still here."

"I don't want to hurt you."

She tried to take a breath to calm herself down but it only seemed to make it worse and he started walking toward her slowly and cautiously, "you are not going to hurt me Regina," he soothed and shook his head but it didn't calm her.

"I am dangerous!" She screamed as the tears continued to fall.

"Your mother's death was not your fault," he shook his head slowly and kept his voice soft as he walked closer, "you didn't do anything wrong," she only closed her eyes and cried harder. His eyes often glanced at the knife she still held with a white knuckled grip in her right hand. He wasn't sure she even remembered she was holding it, "Regina give me the knife," he requested quietly as he got close to her.

"She manipulated me!"

"I know," their voices were complete contrasts of one another, "let go of the knife," she reached forward but the instant his hands touched her forearms she flung her arms up in front of her and tried to get away from him. He snatched her forearms quickly, his hands wrapping all the way around her narrow arms as she fought to get away.

"She gave me hope, she gave me hope in something she knew I couldn't possibly have!" She thrashed around to try and get free of the confinements holding her arms as she wailed and screamed.

"Regina," she was strong and truth be told he was having a difficult time holding on to her. He was more worried about her own well being than his own.

"She used me as a tool and she killed my mother!" She couldn't see anything, the kitchen was lit only by the moon coming through the windows and her tears blurred everything else, "she is a _coward_!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

He gave her arms a firm tug that had her repositioning her feet to gain her balance, "let go of the knife, Regina!" He raised his voice so it boomed through the kitchen and as she sobbed her right hand opened and the knife fell to the floor with a clatter. As soon as it hit the ground he let go of her arms and pulled her roughly in to him and held her up as her legs finally gave out and she wailed in to his chest. Her voice was rough and tired and his shirt was soon soaked with tears that came with her violent shaking and fingers that pulled his shirt in to fists. He held her tighter than necessary but maybe it would keep her from falling apart completely.

Regina couldn't tell if everything was numb or if everything was still hurting, "I let her back in and she hurt me," she sobbed through uneven breaths as she let go of his shirt only to take it in her fists again, "she hurt me," she turned her head so her face was against his strong chest and her cries hacked away at her.

Swallowing down the ever growing lump in his throat and trying hard to blink his tears away, James quickly surveyed the floor for any broken glass and then lowered them down to the floor and kicked the knife away. He sat with his back against a cupboard door and his legs stretched out in front of him, one knee raised to aid in supporting Regina who laid between his legs with her hands and head still on his chest. As she continued to cry painfully he wound his arms tighter and dropped his head down and buried his face in to her hair.

She had no one left from her past. Now they were simply memories and he couldn't imagine how much that would hurt. All he could do was hold her too tight and wait for her to cry herself to sleep. He pulled her closer still and consumed her small body with his larger one, physically keeping anything else from hurting her and hoping to keep out anything else from entering her mind or heart and causing more pain. He took a deep breath and nuzzled his face deeper in to her hair as his own tears fell silently while she continued to shake and wail into his chest. She had so many reasons to cry.


	59. Chapter 59

**Lol so it's stupid early in the morning right now and my ability to edit is not at it's finest hahaha so I'm sorry for any ridiculous errors that my phone may have autocorrected ;) this is another saddish one and the next one won't be too much better. Henry is gonna be in the next one :) enjoy and happy Easter! I'll read the reviews when I wake up! :)**

* * *

Regina woke up but her eyelids were incredibly heavy and for a moment, just a moment, she wondered why. And then she remembered. She remembered that her mother had gotten her heart back, she remembered that overwhelming rush of love she had felt, she remembered her dying, she remembered she had died in her arms. She found her fingers to be sore and stiff but she ignored the discomfort and tightened her already closed fingers around the fabric of James' shirt.

Without lifting her head or turning it she scanned her eyes over the area of her kitchen that she could see. Shattered dishes were scattered over the floor and the bright sunlight that shone through the windows and lit up the kitchen only seemed to mock her. It made her angry, more hurt than angry but angry nonetheless. She tried to ignore it, to ignore everything but the slow rise and fall of James' chest, the quiet sound of his strong heartbeat, the warmth that proved him to be alive, the warmth that seeped through in to her seemingly cold and empty body.

She wasn't alone. She had to try and remember that. That she wasn't alone, that the large strong arms holding her close and holding her tight were there for her, that they were there to support her, keep her safe, keep her together, keep her strong, and keep her alive and loved.

She had made a promise to let him love her and to let herself love him in return and she wondered if that was going to be an easy promise to keep.

She wasn't one for showing her vulnerabilities and she didn't think she had ever been more vulnerable than last night. And he didn't hurt her. It brought new tears to her closed eyes because instead of hurting her or taking advantage of her in her time of blatant pain and vulnerability, he protected her. He kept her safe. No one had ever done that. Not for her.

He had been awake long before she had woken up but he remained still and let her sleep. She didn't sleep well and neither did he but he was not at the top of his list of priorities; she was. He had given up trying to determine which times she had woken up crying and which times she was crying in her sleep, it broke his heart either way and he didn't know which one hurt more. To be plagued by dreams that caused you to cry in your sleep, unable to escape the pain or to be awoken by dreams terrible enough for you to cry after the images were gone. No he didn't know which was worse.

He had felt her wake up but he continued to be still and wait for her to need him to be awake. A frown that seemed to have become permanent on his mouth grew sadder when he watched loosely closed fingers grip his shirt once again but she didn't need him awake yet. She had never been so small.

It was only after several minutes did he tighten his arms around the now quivering woman and slide a hand up to hold her head against his chest and whispered, "I've got you Regina, I've got you."

His voice made the tears fall faster, "thank you," it was a hoarse and quiet whisper as her silent cries continued to shake her, "thank you for not hurting me."

He breathed out a shaky and cry ridden breath at the quiet words that blindsided him and rested his head heavily on to hers and couldn't stop the tears in his own eyes, "I am not going to hurt you," he whispered and tucked her head securely under his own and against his chest, "you will never be more safe than when you are with me."

...

He watched her place a rose on the stone coffin with tears in her eyes. She let her hand linger and it was hard to watch, not as hard to watch as her falling apart in his arms but hard nonetheless. She hadn't said much all morning and she hadn't eaten anything at all, only allowed him to help her clean up the mess of shattered glass in their home. She had asked him where he had put her and he had told her she was waiting for her in her vault where no one would touch her.

When they had initially come down she had walked to Cora's side and lowered her head down so the side of it laid on her mother's chest and she closed her eyes. Her delicate hands pulled in to fists and took Cora's clothing with her. He was no fool, he knew her, she was waiting for the sound of her mother's heartbeat and after several minutes of silence he could hear her soft whispering through her heartbreaking whimpers begging for her to come back to her and that she could still be enough.

With a heavy heart he let her continue because she needed to but once her whispers faded and she began to cry again she stepped forward and held his hands over her upper arms and rubbed them slowly for some form of small comfort. It took awhile but eventually she had lifted her head and stiffly uncurled her fingers from Cora's black shirt and blazer and while her posture was not as proud or as strong as it was on a regular basis and she did let him support some of her weight against him she still managed to hold her head high like the powerful woman and queen she would always be.

Now they stood just within arms reach of each other in front of Cora's final resting place brought to be by Regina's magic. Slowly she stepped back in to him and he held her arms just beneath her shoulders and rubbed them with his thumbs. The vault was quiet and there was no need to speak much louder than a whisper for any voice could easily be heard.

"I will not hunt her. Despite how much I truly want to, I won't. But so help me if our paths cross and she gives me the chance I will not hesitate to kill her."

James nodded and rested his jaw along the side of her head, "I understand," really what more could he ask from her. She and Snow had had practically a life long feud and now Snow had used Regina to kill her own mother. Given their past and their present of course Regina would want to kill her, hell if someone had used him to kill his own mother he would want to kill them too. So no he didn't blame her for wanting Snow dead and right now her not hunting her down for blood was something he could settle for and he would try for more later when she had calmed down a little more.

If he were to be honest with himself he didn't see forgiveness in her future. Tolerance perhaps but he didn't believe Regina would ever forgive Snow for what she had done and if he were to continue to be honest with himself, forgiveness wasn't exactly prominent in his future either. He understood why she wanted Cora dead and if she had killed her herself then he would be a little more willing to forgive but what she had done was cruel, it was something he didn't think she was capable of. Perhaps if he hadn't seen the affect her actions had on Regina then she could have had a better shot at receiving his full support and forgiveness but he had seen it and it had hurt him too.

Both she and him were brought from their thoughts when a third rose was placed on the coffin. He shifted his weight ever so slightly and tightened his grip protectively, an action not missed by Rumplestiltskin but he didn't care. That man had started this whole thing and he was not about to let him hurt Regina yet again and he was going to make that known.

"What do you want?" She hissed and glared at him through cold hard eyes.

"I have come to pay my respects," he replied smoothly as he straightened his rose, "despite everything that has happened between us, Cora will always have a place in my heart."

"You took her life," the sadness in her voice could not be avoided no matter how hard she tried but as she continued her voice ran sharp and vicious but every word was spoken slowly and clearly so he wouldn't miss a thing, "and the fact that you manipulated Snow White in to getting me to kill my own mother so that you could live and continue to hide behind your dagger only further proves that you are indeed the coward you have spent your entire life trying hopelessly not to be," her lips were pulled back in a cruel snarl and if not for James' firm grip on her arms she would be standing right in front of the imp, "get off my property."

There was a long pause as he looked over the former queen and the prince. His jaw was set firmly in anger and his posture clearly suggested he would kill anyone who so much as threatened to give Regina a paper cut and Rumplestiltskin truly believed he would and he didn't particularly want to play with the prince's bubbling rage so he let it be. Regina had tears beneath her eyes and tracks of them down her cheeks but they did not take away from the blatant hatred in her expression, "I half expected you to be planning dear Snow White's funeral."

She bared her teeth again as she spoke and aggressively leaned forward as much as James would let her, "I want you both dead," she growled and shook her head slowly, never breaking eye contact, "the two of you have made my life absolutely miserable and I want you both dead but I can't kill either of you without paying an unspeakable price."

Rumplestiltskin held her glare steadily. Love had certainly changed her, there was no denying that. It seemed that even in this land love was a powerful force.

"Get off my property," she felt James' grip loosen slightly, giving her permission to force him out if necessary. To her small disappointment Rumplestiltskin nodded once and turned on his heels and limped off before she got the chance to hurl herself at him.

...

Upon her request he left her in her vault alone. He was hesitant to leave her at first but he understood the desire to be left alone after a death of someone held so close to your heart. He had lost his mother too. It had been a little more than two hours before she walked back through the front door and she didn't look for him so he left her to herself a little while longer. After nearly another hour he went to see if she was alright.

James found her with a locket staring at her mother's picture as she sat on the couch in front of the fire. Her back was to him and she didn't know he was there. She sat with her arms hugging her legs against her chest and her chin on her knees while the locket was held gently in her fingertips. Silently he pulled out his phone and sent her the picture that he had never gotten the chance to send her earlier. Her and Cora smiling together. They stood side by side and Regina had her lips parted in thought and a small smile ever so gently lifting the corner of her mouth as she pointed to something on the paper in front of them and Cora wore a relaxed smile ridden with quiet pride as she looked at Regina. Just because she didn't have a heart and wasn't able to love her properly, didn't mean she couldn't be proud of her.

He took it because it made him smile and he knew she would appreciate it. He just wished it didn't have to mean this much to her.

Her phone vibrated and there was a moment of hesitation before she closed her fingers around the locket and she pulled the phone from her pocket. Her movements were slow and they looked as though they took all the effort in the world to make. He watched her cover her mouth with her hand and start to shake when she opened the message and he silently walked up to her and sat with her.

"When did you take this?" New tears streamed down her face as she forced the question out through hoarse cries, unable to pull her eyes away from the screen of her phone.

"When you weren't looking."

She started to shake again and her hand was back over her mouth as tears dropped on to the screen of her phone, "come here," he whispered and took her phone and the locket from her shaking hands and wrapped his arms around her. She unbent her legs slightly and let them lay out on the couch with his as she tipped in to him and cried into his chest, her arms bent at the elbows so her hands rested uselessly against his chest in front of her face and her fingers curled in to limp fists.

"I had one," she sobbed through pained and heavy breaths, "I had a mother for just a little while."

His chest tightened painfully as he swallowed down the lump in his throat. Had she not lost enough? All he could do was tighten his arms around her and rest his head on hers, "you're going to be okay sweetheart."

She felt like she was being torn apart with the visions of what could have been and really what should have been, "I love you James," she cried desperately in to him and hoped that the pain would end soon even though she knew it would never really go away completely.

"I love you Regina," he whispered in to her hair and closed his eyes.


	60. Chapter 60

**Sadness, sadness, sadness lol! It will get better I promise! The chapter after the next one will be the one where things start to get much better :) at least I think it will be that one... ;) the next chapter will pick up where this one left off. I'll just be sitting here writing some more and waiting for you wonderful people to read and leave reviews! :) **

* * *

It had been three days and he still hadn't been able to see his mom and at one point in time he would have been thrilled but then he let her love him and he never wanted to go back. Three days was far too long.

Everyone had told him that it was probably best that he stayed away, that he didn't need to see her like this, that she probably didn't want him to see her like this. Whatever 'this' was. So he snuck inside his large white home to see her himself. He didn't know where James was but his mother was in the living room staring at the fire in the fireplace. He had seen her when he silently searched the house for her and she still sat there now completely unaware that it was he who had been padding around the house and trying to be quiet in the kitchen. He couldn't find many dishes which he thought to be odd but he had found a few left plates in the dishwasher.

She looked tired. He had caught bits and pieces of James and Red's short and quiet conversations about his mom and what he had managed to hear was distressing. Apparently she wasn't eating and she wasn't talking so much either. He was determined now to help her and he walked quietly up beside her, she still hadn't lifted her eyes to notice it was him.

Regina stared at the plate that came in to view and cocked her head as she analyzed the arrangement of the slightly skewed grilled cheese sandwich and the excessive amount of ketchup on the side. She furrowed her brow thoughtfully. James was not the greatest cook but he was not that unskilled. She caught glimpse of the small hand holding the plate and found it much too small for James' hand.

She looked up at him with dark eyes, she had dark circles underneath them and there was a slight pinkish hue brimming those tired eyes. Her lips were parted gently and he smiled a small smile through the way his throat tightened with sadness at her image, "I made it myself," he beamed and slowly she took the plate and he sat down next to her, "I sorta burned the first one but this one turned out alright. I think I may have cut some of the cheese too thick though but that'll just make it super gooey and delicious in my opinion."

Regina smiled down at the sandwich, "thank you."

It was a quiet answer but she was smiling and while it was very small it wasn't forced and that made him feel a little better. He knew she would listen to him, she almost always did, "the ketchup kind of exploded so that's why there's a whole bunch on there. I know you say you don't like ketchup with your grilled cheese but I also know that you always steal some of mine when I'm not looking," it earned him a small hum of laughter from her and he smiled a little more.

She picked up one of the four triangles and dipped a corner in the ketchup before taking a bite. Who was she to not at least try her son's first go at making a grilled cheese sandwich? Especially when he took so much care in doing so, even cutting it in to small triangles like she did for him when he was feeling down. She smiled and nodded as she swallowed and dipped the triangle once again, "you did a very good job."

Henry grinned proudly at her approval and at how he had made her eat, "I even cleaned up all the mess I made," he praised himself and he got another quiet laugh from her.

"Well I'm glad to hear that."

Her movements were slow and weighted down and that made him sad. Not even when her Daniel had died a second time was she so heavy. He was relieved to see her eating though. He was certain she would be super hungry now, sometimes all you need is to eat a little bit for your stomach to realize how empty it is. He did it sometimes and she would always insist that he really was hungry and she was always right. She was so happy and calm the last time he had seen her and it upset him to see her so troubled yet again.

When she pushed the last bite of her grilled cheese in her mouth he took the plate from her again and put it behind them on the coffee table, "are you gonna be okay?"

The clear concern in his soft quiet voice wrenched her heart and she nodded as the tears built up again, "yes," she turned her head and smiled at him but the tears brimmed her eyes as he looked at her with worry and a certain protectiveness of her, "I just miss my mum," she confessed quietly and looked at him a moment longer, trying to keep her shaky smile in place but snapped her head back to the fire in front of them before the first tear fell silently.

Henry frowned at her answer and moved closer so he could hug her. She let out a long uneven and shaky breath as he wrapped his arms around her middle and rested his head on her chest. Her arms hugged him tightly and she dropped her head down on to his and turned it so her face was buried in the hair on the top of his head. He supposed that even grown ups could miss their mothers.

She was quivering in his arms, practically vibrating her shaking was so suppressed as she tried to keep it hidden. He had a vague understanding of what had happened that evening. He knew that Cora had died and he knew that through some sort of series of manipulations involving Snow and Rumplestiltskin, his mother had been the one to unintentionally kill her.

With that in mind he hugged her tighter, "it's not your fault mom."

Regina's brow creased sadly and nodded slightly as she managed a broken whisper, "I know dear."

"Do you need me to do anything?"

"Just give me some time sweetheart," she said smoothly and brought a hand up to slowly play in his hair, "I'll be alright."

Slowly she had stopped quivering and the way her fingers moved through his hair was wonderfully soothing and he imagined it had a similar affect for her. To have something to do and someone to hold. If he wasn't there to ensure she was going to be alright he would fall asleep to the steady patterns her fingers travelled in his hair and he would sleep well in the warmth that enveloped him.

...

"Regina I don't mean to worry you but-" he cut himself short and smiled warmly when he found her where he had left her only now Henry was fast asleep in her arms. She looked up at him with wide curious eyes as she mindlessly continued her soft movements through the boy's hair. She was waiting for the rest of his question and he quieted his voice to a near whisper as he walked up to the pair on the floor, "I was going to ask you if you knew where Henry was," it was a relief to see her smile in return even if it was just small

Regina lowered the side her head back down on to the top of Henry's and held James' eye contact, "he was tired," she hummed softly, "and worried."

James nodded in agreement and sat down on the floor facing her side so she didn't have to move to keep looking at him, "you're his mother and you're hurting. Of course he is worried," he smiled at her and then dropped his eyes to Henry, "I'm glad he's getting some sleep. How long has her been here?"

Regina shrugged slowly, "I have no idea. He arrived a little while after you left. He made me lunch."

The relaxed smile on James' face grew wider with joy and relief, "was it good?"

She smiled softly and nodded gently against Henry's head, "yes it was."

He felt the best he had felt in days and with a smile he gently coaxed her to lift her head from Henry's with his hands on her face before he leaned in and kissed her softly.

She instantly melted in to him and encouraged him to continue with her own gentle and savoring movements. She still held Henry in her arms and James' warm hands cupped her jaw lightly as her body overflowed with a calm warmth.

Henry woke up slowly and turned his face into Regina's chest as he mumbled tiredly, "can you guys like...not?"

With the sound of lighthearted chuckling they pulled apart and looked down at him and he turned his head and blinked his eyes open to look at both the smiling adults. His mother's was still tainted with sadness but she looked a little better and he left his head to rest heavily against her chest, "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"That's alright dear. I love to hold you close," she whispered down to him and rubbed her thumb over his back.

"You hungry Henry?" His arm remained around Regina's back and his hand held her shoulder and massaged it gently.

"A little bit."

"Well then how about you let James fix you up something while I go take a shower?" She offered quietly and Henry nodded in reply before he gave her one last tight squeeze and let his arms detangle from around her middle. She instantly felt cold again as he stood up and the dying fire did her no favors but she put on a small smile anyway and took James' hands when he stood up and offered them to her.

...

"What do you want to eat?" James rummaged through various cupboards looking for food he could try and make the boy that he could serve to him in what dishes were left in the kitchen. He opened the pantry, "do you want soup? In a...mug?"

Henry laughed as he watched James fumble through the kitchen, "a mug?"

"There aren't any bowls left," he answered absentmindedly as he looked deeper in to the pantry, "I guess you could eat it right from the pot if you want to."

Maybe now he could know where all the dishes had disappeared to, "where did they go?"

James tapped his fingers on the cupboard door, "ah!" He pulled out a can of tomato soup and began looking through the drawers for a can opener, "your mom recently decided to get rid of most of the dishes in the house," he lifted the can opener from the drawer and leaned back against the countertop to face Henry, "I don't want to buy new ones because I don't know what she wants," he smirked at Henry who watched him with a smile, "I'd probably pick the wrong ones and I'd never hear the end of it."

Henry smiled but he was no fool. The majority of the mirrors around the main floor were missing as well, "she smashed them didn't she?" He asked quietly and James continued opening the can of soup as he nodded slowly and kept his eyes down.

Who was he to lie to the boy, "yes Henry she did," he replied solemnly. When he looked up he found Henry frowning down at his hands on the countertop and in an attempt to make it a little less dark he lightened his tone and continued, "but I'd say smashing a kitchen full of dishes is quite the improvement from casting dark curses. What do you think?"

Henry nodded and tried a smile, "yeah I guess it is..."

James smiled and lifted the now open can a little higher, "soup in a mug?"

A small laugh laced his words, "yes please."

...

James practically ran up to the front door and swung it open, "Regina?!" He called loudly and waked up the small staircase into the foyer as Regina walked toward him from the dining room. Her expression was blank and empty and it made him nervous, "when I went to drop off Henry, Emma asked me if she knew where Snow was. Did you do something?"

"Yes."

Her voice was flat and lacking any emotion and it caused the hair to rise on the back of his neck a little. Where was his Regina? "What did you do?"

"I ripped her heart out," she stated simply.

James felt his eyes bug out of his head as his eyebrows disappeared in his hairline as he huffed out a shock breath and raised his voice a little louder than he wanted, "what?!"

"Don't you 'what?!' me!" She hissed and squinted her eyes angrily and found her voice raising in to a near yell as well as she motioned to the front door with her hand, "Snow White knocks on my front door and asks me to kill her and you expect me to just stand there and give her a hug and tell her everything will be fine?!"

"No, Regina, but I would have expected you not to actually kill her!"

"Stop yelling at me! I told you I ripped her heart out I did _not_ say that I killed her!"

The yelling had run silent and the air was tense as her dark eyes burned furiously in to his own. He found some solace in seeing her eyes filled with that same intense fire that had been lacking over the past few days and completely absent moments ago. Their breathing was heavy with rage and their jaws were clenched as they waited for the other to speak. Both of them were leaning slightly forward and their hands were stiff or clenched at their sides but it was Regina who spoke first.

"Her heart is going dark." She was no longer yelling but her voice was no less angry or hateful, "because of what she knowingly took from me her heart has darkened and it is only going to get worse unless she is careful. I am _very_ conflicted right now and I do not need you yelling at me for something I didn't do."

James nodded stiffly and held her deadly stare, "alright. I am sorry for jumping to conclusions Regina," his voice was calm but stern. She was in a hard place and he didn't want to corner her but she couldn't keep falling back to this, "but you need to stop this now."

"Old habits die hard."

"Regina!" He boomed and her eyes intensified but he didn't falter. He stood his ground, his jaw set in determination and didn't dare blink.

Regina slowly ground her teeth together and kept her jaw firmly clenched shut. She knew he was right but she was stubborn and she most certainly didn't like being told what to do, "fine," she hissed and jutted her head forward.

"Thank you."

Without another word she turned on her heels and stormed off in the direction she had come. Once she was out of sight he relaxed his posture and took a deep breath through his nose as he rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair. He would let her cool off and then he would follow her and make sure she was alright but he would be doing them no favors by going to her now.


	61. Chapter 61

**Angsty yes lol! But the next one I promise will be super fluffy and will make you smile and feel much better inside than these last ones have left you :) I promise! This one picked up where the last one left off and I will be sitting here waiting for your reviews and finishing off the next chapter for SLBP :) **

* * *

The sun was setting and the bright white home was coloured with various shades of pinks and sat at her dining room table watching the colour of the wood gradually change as the sun moved and was snapped from her thoughts by large hands gripping her shoulders tightly before they began to move and massage her. She exhaled slowly out her nose and leaned forward so her elbows rested on the dining room table and her fingertips held up her head as he continued with strong hands.

"You okay?" He asked gently and she responded with a hiss through her teeth when his thumbs found a particularly hard knot in her shoulder. She shrunk away from the pressure to try and escape the pain but he only continued to work away at it.

"No I'm not okay..." She whispered sorrowfully and instinctively dropped her shoulder once again to try and get away from the pain that shot down her arm, "I will be but I'm not yet."

"Are you upset with me?"

Regina shook her head, "no dear I'm not upset with you."

James smiled quietly and watched his thumbs slowly dig in to the strong muscles of Regina's shoulder. She continued to hiss and squirm under his touch but he kept going and dropped his head down to lay a soft kiss on the side of her head, "tell me why you are so conflicted."

Tears burned in her closed eyes because of the sharp pain in her shoulder and the release of the emotional stress that that knot was built up of. It was starting to feel a little bit better though, "her heart is turning dark. I want her gone and I want her dead. I tried again to let her in but-ow! James that really hurts!"

"Sorry darling," he soothed and let up on the pressure a little. Her voice was thick with pent up stress and she tensed on and off.

Regina took a long unsteady breath and tried to continue, "I tried letting her in but then she turned around and tricked me in to killing my own mother. I know that I have hurt her, I know that I have taken all she has had, I am not exactly proud of all the things I have done in the past and yes perhaps maybe I do deserve to have everything ripped from me but the thing is I already had it all taken from me to begin with...I never had much and what I did have got ripped away," she cried quietly and tried to sniff back her tears but they fell through her closed eyes despite her best efforts.

The tension was gone in her shoulder but it was still sore as he quietly smoothed out any further kinks, "I darkened my heart long ago. I hated my life, I was lost, I was hurting and while I want Snow dead and I want her to pay for what she has done to me," his thumbs were working over her neck now and it sent tingles down her spine and her voice quieted in to defeat and sympathy, "I do not wish my life upon her."

James' heart wrenched in his chest and he shook his head as he frowned and moved his hands to her other shoulder. Again she tensed under his firm touch but he continued working over her as she cried silently. He didn't quite know what to say. She was a mess and he wasn't sure how to go about helping her. He was about to speak when she launched herself from her chair in a panic, "Regina what-"

"Where is Henry?!"

He didn't like the panic and desperation in her loud voice, it made him nervous, "he's at the apartment. Regina-" he moved to ask what was happening but before he could she was gone in a thick plume of purple smoke.

...

Emma sat at the worn down wooden table across from Henry who sat with his back against the wall beside the front door, "kid you've got to stop running off. What if you got hurt?"

"My mom wouldn't hurt me," he defended quietly.

"I didn't say she would, I know she would never hurt you but Henry things are not exactly ideal right now and everyone is a little on edge. I don't mind you going to see Regina but you need to tell me when you're going you can't just up and disappear like that."

"Okay I'll try and remember next time."

"Not good enough," she shook her head and held his stare, "you will do it next time and every time after that. You will not try, you will do. You want people to be honest with you but we aren't going to be exactly willing if you keep lying to us. Understood?"

Henry nodded, "understood."

Emma smiled in return and nodded once, "thank you. Hungry?"

He shook his head, "no I ate already," he was still bothered by his mother's behavior. She put on a smile for him and while every once in awhile it was genuine, the majority of the time it wasn't even close.

Emma cocked her head and looked over Henry who was lost deep in troubling thoughts as he stared at his fingers on the table, "your mom doing better?" She asked kindly as she ducked her head a little to try and catch his eyes. He only shook his head slowly.

"I don't know. She told me she was going to be okay and that I just needed to give her some time..." he drifted off quietly and sadly.

Emma sighed quietly through her nose and reached forward to hold her hand over both of his.

He allowed the contact, a little indifferently but accepted it, "I did make her eat though," his solemn voice rang a little more optimistic, "and when I woke up she was kissing James so I guess she's feeling a little better."

A small crooked smile lifted the corner of her mouth, "good," in all honesty she was happy Regina had someone to help her through this mess. If she was alone and without James, Emma was quite certain that Henry would not be enough to keep her from falling back down to her darker tendencies. The Evil Queen was not particularly someone she wanted to meet in person.

Quite suddenly the door was swung open and effectively startled both Emma and Henry from their thoughts, "Snow? Snow where have you been?!" She was audibly fighting to breathe through her hysterical sobs and her body was shaking as she pinned herself against the now closed front door. Emma jumped from her chair and walked up to the brunette with her hands out in front of her, "Snow. What happened? Where did you go?"

Snow shook her head and gasped for air in short and unsteady breaths that exhaled in the form of cries. She couldn't focus on anything but the heavy realization of what was happening to her and the inevitable pain and suffering that would follow be it her own or that of others.

"Hey!" Emma snapped her fingers in front of Snow's face, "come on calm down for a minute and tell me what happened."

"I can't calm down! I'm falling apart! My heart is turning dark and it's my fault!"

"Come on that doesn't even make sense, your heart can't literally turn dark," she tried to soothe the hysterical woman in front of her but she only shook her head quickly.

"Yes it can! Yes! Yes I saw it with my own eyes," she felt sick and her hands held her stomach as she bent over at the waist.

Emma watched with a frown as Snow stood straight again but her breathing had not calmed down, "how could you have possibly seen that?"

She couldn't stand still anymore and she pushed past her daughter and began rambling, her thoughts all over the place as she tried to gather them and stop her frantic heart. Her blackening heart. The thought made everything hurt more, "if I had just done it myself instead of pawning it off! She was trying! Sh-she was good!"

"Hey cut it out this isn't helping anyone!" Emma snapped in a warning whisper as she turned around to face Snow. Henry was now behind her but Snow hadn't yet noticed and Emma wanted to keep this under control but she had a feeling it was about to get out of hand.

Snow ignored Emma but only because the words hadn't registered in her head in her current panicked state, "she ripped my heart out! It is turning dark because I used her to kill her own mother!"

There it was.

"_You_ did?!"

Snow clamped her mouth shut and her wide eyes found Henry getting up from his seat at the table. She hadn't seen him there. There was nothing to say and her heart thundered in her chest and echoed in her ears as she looked upon the truly devastated expression he wore.

"You did this to her?!" His heart plummeted and betrayal stabbed him in the back. Yes he had known Snow had played a part but there was a difference between playing a part and being practically the sole reason.

"Henry-"

"No!" He stopped Emma's attempt to make it sound better or easier than what it actually was, "stop making excuses! Did you do this?! Are you the reason my mom has fallen apart in to pieces again?!"

There was a long tense silence as Snow tried to compose herself enough to answer without bursting in to tears, "yes."

Henry's lips parted in sadness and his eyes began to well up with tears, "you are supposed to be good. Snow White is good! Why did you do this?!" There was a new feeling of anger burning inside him that only grew as Snow remained silent and shook her head as her body vibrated.

His voice rose slowly until he was yelling as the tears began to fall, "my mom, _your_ mom, she was good and that goodness died because of you! And then she tried again! She tried again for me and she was good and she was happy and you broke her again! Right after she tried again to be good for you! She was trying for you! She wanted to be good for you too and you hurt her!"

Emma was rattled by the pain and anger in her son's words as he now screamed at Snow who stood shaking and looked down at Henry as the tears fell faster. She took a step forward and went to hold Henry's shoulders and kept her voice down in a tone of comfort, "Henry."

"No!" He shrugged out if the contact and took a step closer to Snow, "you took her mother from her! She is trying to be good but you all keep hurting her! She is going to stop trying! If she keeps getting hurt when she does something good she's going to stop trying!" The tears fell freely down his face but he paid them no attention, "you are supposed to be the good guys! Good guys don't hurt people, good guys don't use people, good guys don't beat down people who are trying to redeem themselves!"

Snow had thought she couldn't have felt any worse. She was wrong. Henry pushed every single button and she could taste a strong taste of iron on her tongue from biting down hard on the inside of her lip as she tried not to break down completely. She wasn't going to last much longer.

Emma jumped at the sudden appearance of purple smoke in her peripheral and when she turned her head she saw a very distressed Regina emerge and walk toward Henry without greeting. How she had known to come, she didn't know but she didn't care. She felt nothing but relief at her presence and neither Snow or Henry noticed her yet.

"She's _hurting_!" He screamed as the ache in his chest grew stronger, "my mom is hurting!"

"Stop," Regina's voice was quiet and hurt as she stepped between Henry and Snow and pulled Henry firmly in to her as his arms clamped around her and he buried his face deep in her chest, "stop," she was already in an emotional state before she left her home and her son's shaking body in her arms did her no favors and she shook her head and closed her eyes tightly and whimpered against his hair as she lowered her still shaking head, "stop."

His small hands pulled at the back of her black blazer, grasping for more fabric to try and pull her closer as his little arms held her desperately. It broke her pummeled heart and she wound her arms tighter around him to try and stop the shaking as he cried, "Henry I'm going to be okay," she whispered but her voice was nowhere close to sounding as definite and strong as she had wanted it to sound. It shook with swallowed cries and she buried her face deeper in to his hair.

His voice was muffled by her chest, "they keep hurting you," he whimpered and his shoulders shook with another painful cry and he clung to her.

"Yes," she agreed quietly, "they do."

"They need to stop."

His small distraught voice caused a tear to squeeze past tightly closed eyes much to her disapproval and she shook her head against his and replied just as quietly, "it's just not that simple sweetheart," she answered in a hopeless whisper that only made him cry more and she held him tighter with one hand on his head and the other wrapped around his middle.

In all her time spent in Storybrooke not once had Emma felt less capable as his mother. She hadn't known what to do when he lost his temper, she didn't know whether to scold him or console him or something different. However now she knew for certain that she really couldn't have done much because at the moment he didn't need her he needed his other mother, the one who had raised him for eleven years and knew precisely what he needed. And that was perfectly alright. She had her own strengths and weaknesses no matter how much she tried to deny her weaknesses. She had never been more happy or relieved to see Regina.

That being said the scene was no less heartbreaking to watch as the strong yet broken mother let her tears fall silently as she wrapped herself around her distressed son who sobbed harshly against her. For her. She could feel the tears start to prick her own eyes and a lump grow in her throat as she watched.

She looked over at Snow next who was silently falling to pieces a few strides behind Regina. She was bent over at the waist with one hand clamped over her mouth and the other holding her stomach as silent dry sobs hacked at her body. Whether those painful cries were for herself or for the loss of Regina, for Henry's pain or Regina's, for Henry's cries or Regina's silent tears, or a combination of all and many more, Emma didn't know but it tore her up to see such a broken family in so much pain. Yes. Regina was her family.

"I don't want to be here," he cried in to her chest, her black top now soaked with his tears.

Regina nodded and forced her eyes open to look at Emma and silently ask for permission. Subtly, the troubled blonde instantly nodded her allowance and Regina nodded once in thanks but didn't smile and closed her eyes again, "hold on tight dear. I'll take you home," she whispered softly and felt him hold on to her impossibly tighter just before her purple smoke softly enveloped them.

...

James paced the foyer with a hand in his hair as he contemplated what to do. Should he drive to the apartment? Follow Regina? Wait for her return? He looked at his phone again and was frustrated to find that the hours in his mind had really been less than a minute since he last checked giving him a total of just over four minutes since she initially left.

He stopped when the deep purple caught his eye and worry instantly creased his features as he hurried to their side. Henry clung to Regina, his face buried deep in to her chest as his small body shook against her as he cried. Regina curled over him, one strong delicate hand holding his head against her while the other kept him close and safe around his middle. Her head was bowed and her sorrowful face was turned into the side of his head as though she wished she could take his pain away.

Once at their side he crouched down so he balanced on his toes and sat on his heels and allowed one knee to rest on the floor for further balance as he placed a gentle hand between Henry's shoulder blades and the other on the small of Regina's back, "what happened?"

Henry turned his head just enough for one eye to focus on him. James held a steady eye contact with the boy whose brown was currently almost as hurt and broken as his mother's. He didn't yet know what had caused that fracture in his innocence but it broke his heart to see it in Regina's eyes and now to see it in someone so young...

He was good. James was good. He helped his mom instead of hurting her, he made her happy, he made her smile and laugh, when he touched her she felt better and when he kissed her she would smile. James was good. He was good in a land that proved to be less than black and white. In a land that was a murky grey, James stood out and protected his mother from further pain and helped heal the hurt that had been caused by the pain coming from the most unexpected of places.

The way he looked at him now made him calm down and while his tears still fell and his heart still hurt, James' steady blue eyes allowed him to relax and he wondered if his mother felt the same affect when he looked at her. Without warning he let go of Regina and launched himself at James causing him to stumble to catch his balance as he hugged him with one arm around his middle and the other behind him to brace himself until he regained his balance and he felt both large arms wrap around him.

"Thank you for making her happy," he spoke quietly in to his neck as he stood between his legs and bent down a little to wrap his arms around his neck and shoulder.

James looked up to Regina as he rubbed Henry's back. She had one arm hugging her middle while the other was bent at the elbow so her fingers rested on her lips as the tears fell slowly and silently while she stared at him. Reluctant to look away from her he closed his eyes and replied quietly, "I will cherish your mother until the end of time."

Regina wavered where she stood, stilettos clicking on the floor as she regained her balance and quietly choked on air. The words had caught her off guard to say the least and she didn't think there would have ever been a time when those words wouldn't have stolen her breath and brought tears to her eyes. Seeing as how there were already tears falling they now only fell faster as she tried her best to remain standing and remain quiet.

...

James walked in to the master bedroom to find Regina standing with her back to him, "Henry's asleep," he said quietly so as not to startle her. She was barely holding it together, he knew that quite well and it was proven further when she slowly turned to face him with her arms hugging her middle and her eyes glossy and flighty, "talk to me," he coaxed gently and quietly.

"I can't be strong anymore-right now." She managed to get breathed out through new hacking sobs and removed one hand from her waist and moved it in sharp and stiff movements, "I just-I just need to be held up for a little while."

"Sshhh, hey hey hey," James walked up to her and carefully wrapped his arms around the woman that had been stretched out so thin emotionally that she was exhausted to frantic tears, "I've got you," he whispered and she collapsed in to him, not even strong enough to hold on to his shirt as she trembled in his arms and her hacking sobs quieted in to shaky and quiet whimpering.

"He is going to be alright," he soothed and rested his cheek alongside her head. He couldn't help but wonder if she had placed a similar charm on him as she did Henry. A charm that made her aware of any distress he may find himself in. It wouldn't bother him if she had.

"But he shouldn't have to work back to being alright," her voice was quiet and filled with a sense of despair that she wished would go away, "he's just a boy."

James nodded slowly and exhaled through his nose as he kept her close, relieved to have her still and quiet rather than shaking and crying, "but he is your little boy and you have taught him many things and picking yourself up and holding your head up high when the world hurts you is just one of those many things and it is a lesson he will carry with him for the rest of his life."

She had calmed down in his arms but she did not reply to his voice and he could not tell if she was still crying. He would hold her until she was ready to let go. She had the side of her head laid on his chest with her hands on either side and he watched with her as her right thumb moved slowly back and forth over his heart.

She let her inner turmoil melt away as she relaxed in to him and closed her eyes as she took a long slow breath. Tiredly, she moved her hands up his chest so her arms hugged him around his neck, "thank you," she whispered and remained still and quiet in his arms.

James ran his thumb comfortingly over her shoulder blade and whispered tenderly in return, "of course."

"Tomorrow will be better."

He nodded slowly and repeated it, confirming it for her, "tomorrow will be better."


	62. Chapter 62

**So. Much. Fluuuuuuuuuuuuff! ;) hahahahahahaha! You guys deserve it though after all that hell I put you through! Enjoy the fluffiness! Judging by that new promo it certainly isn't gonna last ;) as always reviews are so super appreciated! **

* * *

It was raining outside and with simple magic she opened the curtains from her current position laying on her stomach with her head turned to face the window. She nuzzled the side of her face deeper in to the soft pillow as she took a slow deep breath, filling her lungs completely before letting it out through her nose and slowly blinking the sleep from her eyes.

It had been just a little over a week since her mother's passing and four days since Henry's breaking. All of them were doing better although they were all still a little sore around their hearts. James had helped her and had now convinced her that it was not weak to fall in love and that falling in love only made you stronger. Yes an argument could be made that if she hadn't have loved her mother in the first place or Daniel for that matter that she wouldn't have gotten hurt. But she tried the not loving anyone thing and it only brought her misery while this brought her happiness and calmed her soul as well as giving her a little extra support for when she needed it most.

Henry had come over to see her more often now and when he did he stayed close to her and that kept her at ease, knowing where he was and seeing that he was managing and doing alright. His smile was returning as was hers and James'. They were all getting better.

From what she could tell by the complete lack of movement behind her and the slow and steady breathing on the back of her neck, James was still fast asleep. So she watched the rain hit the glass and listened to the soothing sound that came along with it. She let her mind run blank. She was safe and she was loved, she had her son and she had James, she had nothing to worry about so she let herself just be.

After a long while she rolled on to her side to face James, careful not to disturb him in his sleep. His face was inches from hers, almost too close for her eyes to focus on it. Of all the people in the world she wouldn't have picked him to be the one to love her and for her to love in return. She didn't want to wake him but she wanted him awake just so that he could hold her in that way that made her feel adored.

Slowly she moved closer and left the softest of kisses on the corner of his mouth and smiled gently as he began to stir. She leaned back down and nuzzled her nose against his before she lightly pressed her lips against his as he woke up slow. He kissed her back drowsily with a quiet happy hum and she pulled away only enough to speak quietly, "good morning."

James smiled tiredly and pushed his head a little further in to hers, his voice groggy from sleep, "good morning," his eyes were still closed as he inhaled and savored her scent before letting his breath go and buried his head in to his pillow and in to her. A quiet laugh vibrated in his throat through closed lips when he felt soft fingers caress his jaw and up his temple on her path in to his hair. He had never been woken up in such a gentle and loving manner and the fact that it was Regina who was waking him up made it just that much sweeter.

Taking great care in his sleepy movements he slipped one arm beneath her and the other over her as he pulled her in by her waist and held her close against him. She fit just right in his arms and he still had a hard time wrapping his head around how this gentle woman had been the same cruel woman he had wanted dead.

"Watch the rain with me?"

He smiled at the soft whisper, "absolutely," he gave her a tender kiss that left her wanting more but he denied her request and sat up facing the window and pulled Regina up with him, allowing her to turn around so she too could face the window. She leaned her full weight against him and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

The warmest smile spread over his face when she lifted his left hand from her stomach and played with it between her two small hands as she looked out the window. He kept his hand limp and relaxed as her fingers traced the contours of it and experimented with how his fingers bent and as she did he lowered his head down so his chin rested on her shoulder. Instantly her head leaned against his and his entire body filled with warmth.

...

The house was dead silent, the only thing to be heard was the pouring rain pounding on the house and the odd crack of thunder after a flash of lightning. It was a calm silence that filled the home and he had spent the better part of the morning sitting with Regina in bed as they watched the storm out her window. They hadn't said much at all and it was perfect.

Now it was the late afternoon and he found her in the kitchen bent at the waist with one forearm supporting her weight on the island while the other turned the page of a cook book. She had told him she wanted to try something different for dinner when he teased her about the book earlier. She didn't know he was behind her and he slowly made his way forward as she turned a page.

Quickly he wrapped his arms tightly around her middle and picked her up eliciting a startled gasp from parted lips as her body tensed with his action, "come on."

She laughed loudly in amusement and he tossed her around so one of his arms was beneath her knees and the other supported her back with the other, "what are you doing?! Put me down!"

"Nope," he grinned as he made his way to the front door.

"James!" She shrieked and she tried to grab the corner of the wall when she determined his path but he kept her from doing such a thing, "it's pouring outside!"

"Yes you are very observant," he chuckled and fought to keep her from squirming as he opened the front door and walked outside. Her slim fingers clawed at the doorframe as she laughed but her efforts were futile and he made it out the door.

"No! Put me down right now!"

"As you wish," he grinned and her eyes went wide as she realized her poor choice in wording. With a laugh he let go of her and she yelped as she gripped on to his shirt in a useless attempt to keep herself from stumbling into the pouring rain. He couldn't stop his shoulders from bouncing with laughter at the sight in front of him.

He stood on the porch under the shelter of the house while she stood on the front path with her mouth open in shock and her arms up at her sides in disbelief as the rain began to soak through her clothes and cause her hair to drip. Her white button up shirt was becoming translucent and her black trousers were darkening with water while she balanced on black stilettos. After several moments of her standing in shock she suddenly dropped her arms to her sides and looked up at him with a deadly expression.

"I'm going to kill you."

"You're going to have to catch me first," he teased and then took off running around the house toward the back.

"You little-" she growled and kicked off her heels before running after him, "you're a dead man! It's freezing out here!" She shouted but only got a loud laugh in reply from up ahead of her. After nearly a full lap around the house she stopped running and laughed darkly as she pulled a purple plume of smoke around her and disappeared.

He was looking over his shoulder checking to see how close she was before he glanced back ahead of him to find purple smoke dissipating to reveal dark eyes and one of her trademark smirks, "whoa!" He stopped in his tracks before dodging her and running down the front path.

"You can't run from me dear," she laughed lowly and walked with large strides, bare feet padding on wet brick as she followed him with her head held high. She ran her fingers through her hair to remove the dripping dark strands from her face and when she reached the iron gate she opened it and walked on to the sidewalk only to be sprayed by water. She put her arms up to shield her face from the cold water and when she put her arms down she found James sopping wet and standing in a puddle where the sidewalk met the road.

His grey cotton T-shirt clung to his torso, his jeans soaked through completely, water streaming down his face and dripping from his grin as he laughed over the sound of the rain and thunder. She pursed her lips together and put her arms out at her sides for balance as she kicked a fair amount of water at him in return and laughed as he turned to stop it from hitting him in the face. He recovered quickly and kicked a large spray of water, soaking her torso further and causing her to scoff in disbelief at his childish actions before she returned the favor and repetitively kicked her bare feet through the ever growing puddle on the side of the road in front of her home.

James was laughing loudly with his head turned and his arms up in an attempt to block some of the water she kicked. Often he would blindly kick water in the direction of her laughter, he knew when he hit her when her laughter mixed with a playful shriek that made him laugh more. He loved how she let him bring out this light and playful side in her and with a large jump he landed right in front of her, careful not to land on her toes as the water splashed up in front of her.

She lifted her hands and gasped as she laughed with her mouth open and he couldn't help himself and pulled her head firmly in to his and kissed her chilled and rain sweetened lips. Her hair was wet and cold, as was her body when she pressed up against him and hungrily deepened the kiss. Cold fingers found his own hair and pulled him down in to her mouth, his tongue causing her to moan in to his mouth before she pulled away only for a quick moment to breath before she was back on him and kissing him furiously.

She pulled herself higher and his arms moved around to hold her firmly against him with one hand between her shoulder blades and the other on her lower back. The cold rain was long forgotten and they moved their mouths with one another, their breaths heavy and far in between. Her breath hitched wonderfully when his teeth caught her bottom lip and slowly let it slide out as she rested her forehead down on his and grinned he released her lip. Neither of them moved to kiss the other they just held each other and enjoyed being so close.

Her arms were still around his neck and her hands were still gripping his hair as the rain continued to pour over them. At the bright flash of lightning and the loud crack of thunder that rumbled above them she lifted her head and looked up at the sky and he smiled at the beauty that was her. He let his eyes wander over her features and then softly kissed the newly exposed skin of her neck and his smile widened when her throat vibrated with a quiet laugh.

She brought her head back down slowly and grinned at him, "I can't feel my toes."

"Well then I suppose I should be a gentleman and take you back inside."

"If you were a gentleman you wouldn't have thrown me out in the rain in the first place," she countered and smiled against him, their noses and foreheads touching.

"You liked it and you know it," he grinned and stole a kiss.

Regina hummed and leaned heavier against him, the cold of both their wet bodies starting to get to them, "I do not know what you mean," she purred and closed the small distance between them with a slow kiss.

Not at all oblivious to the fact that her lips had gotten colder he pulled away, "let's get you inside before you catch a cold," he moved to direct her to the house but she stood still and started playing with his hair as she pulled the corner of her bottom lip between her teeth.

She laughed beautifully when he lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands moved to hold his jaw and tilt it up so his mouth would meet hers in a soft kiss. Her new tender movements made it difficult for him to focus on walking back to the house. She kissed him slowly, taking great care with him and it made his heart skip in his chest. In his opinion the walk to the front door wasn't long enough.

Reluctantly she let him put her down on the front porch and she stood in her bare feet and watched with a quiet laugh as he went back out in the rain and snatched her shoes up for her. She took them with a smile, "thank you dear."

"You're very welcome," he grinned and walked forward, "we need to get you out of these clothes," she smirked at him and he popped open the first button of her shirt and then the second.

"You are aware that we are outside yes?"

"Just saving time," he quipped and trailed a finger up over the cold skin between her breasts causing her to shiver deliciously.

"Henry will be here soon," she whispered and it was barely heard over the sound of the storm.

"But he's not here yet," his lips connected with her neck and he reached behind her to open the door and then pushed her backwards in to the house. Once inside he kicked the door shut behind them and continued kissing her neck and jaw as he turned them around and pinned her against the door. Her breath grew thick as he moved his hands heavily and slowly up her stomach and to her breasts where he let them linger and gently knead the soft cold flesh through her wet shirt and bra as he kept his mouth on her neck and collar bone.

At the sound of running footsteps and laughter on the other side of the door Regina pouted and James lifted his head to look her in the eye, "your daughter has the worst timing."

He only chuckled and willed his cold fingers to button up her shirt, "she's right on time, just like you've trained her to be," he teased and she rolled her eyes.

She pushed herself up off the door when he took a step back and with her black heels still in her hand she opened the door wide causing the pair to jump back in surprise. She only smirked at them.

"Jeez Regina you scared the hell out of me," she huffed through an uneven laugh.

"Thought I'd save you the trouble of knocking," she said smoothly and shrugged her shoulders with a smile.

"You're _soaking_ wet," Henry laughed and glanced up at Emma whose expression carried the same question.

Regina nodded, "James here threw me out of the house," her eyes flicked to Emma's when she bit the inside of her cheek to try and stop the obvious grin on her face.

"What did you do?" Emma chuckled and it earned her a displeased glare but the glint of good humor could not be missed in Regina's dark eyes.

"I was trying to figure out what to make for dinner and he thought it would be hilarious to pick me up and throw me out in the rain," at the sound of held back laughter behind her she jutted her elbow back swiftly and it jabbed James in his ribs causing him to huff in surprise and pain and laugh louder. She only smirked and lifted her chin.

Strange. Just strange. Her behavior was so different than the stoic mayor she had first met and come to know. So strange. Emma could only laugh with the other three, "alright are you keeping Henry all day tomorrow or?" She left it open for an answer and was met with striking dark eyes. She couldn't help but wonder what they had looked like during her break down over the death of her mother. She didn't particularly want to know but she was curious.

"Well if the rain stops Henry wanted to show you how well he can ride," she looked down at Henry who was sporting a wide grin and bounced happily next to Emma.

"Can we still go if it's raining? Please? There's an indoor arena!" He begged and Regina raised an amused but recommending eyebrow. He took the hint and giggled, "mom may we please still go ride tomorrow so that I can show Emma how I can ride and so that you and I can cheer ourselves up? Oh and so you can show off too?" He added just for good measure and his brunette mother grinned and a quiet chuckle rose from her throat.

"Hey," Emma drew out in protest but neither mother or son stopped their grins or quiet laughter.

"You drive a hard bargain young man," she teased and then stepped aside to welcome him inside from the chilly weather outside, "I'm sure we can figure something out if you help me with dinner."

"Deal," he agreed and then skipped inside, taking off his wet shoes before continuing up in to the dining room.

"Henry fetch your mother a blanket will you?" James called after him and right away there were running footsteps indicating Henry's return.

"Sure thing!"

"Tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow Miss Swan," Regina agreed and nodded once with a smile as the blonde prepared herself to run back out in the rain. With a slow eye roll, Regina turned her hand and lifted it from her side to present Emma with a black umbrella, "really Miss Swan. With this weather? You didn't think to bring an umbrella?"

Emma smirked at her chastising but light tone and snatched the magically produced umbrella from the brunette, "you're one to talk," she quipped as she looked the drenched woman up and down before opening the umbrella. It earned her a purr of a laugh through tightly closed lips pulled in to a grin as her eyes lit up with enjoyment of the word game. Now that was the woman she was used to seeing.

...

Regina walked up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders, "pick something out?"

James sat on the end of the couch shaking his head, "for a woman stuck in time for twenty eight years you certainly have a lot of movies..."

Regina hummed and pushed her hands down over his chest, "I have a small boy to entertain and distract," she purred through her smile and he tilted his head back to look at her. Her hands moved back up to softly hold his head in place and she leaned down and kissed him upside down. He made her happy and he made her feel good when the world around her made her want to give up and stop fighting.

She pulled away slowly and smiled against his mouth before closing the distance between them once more in a quick kiss. When she pulled away a second time she maneuvered around the couch so she straddled his lap and wrapped one arm around his neck while the other bent at the elbow to trace his brow and jaw as they smiled at each other. Her thumb ran over his bottom lip before she leaned in and pulled his head up to hers to kiss him in what started out as slow and relaxed.

It wasn't long before their mouths moved with more force and passion so they found themselves out of breath. He stood up partially and took her with him so he could turn and lay her on her back on the couch and get on top of her. Her arms untangled from around his neck and her hands now held his face as her tongue ran over his in the way that drove him crazy. He was happy to see that her unmistakable fire and boldness was finally returning from wherever it had retreated to during her tragedy.

He had missed kissing her like this.

He slunk his way upward to kiss her at a different angle but when he moved his left hand up higher to support his weight it was a little too close to the edge and it supported his weight for barely a moment before his hand slipped and he fell, taking Regina with him. She half shrieked in to his mouth in surprise as they rolled off the couch with a loud thud and amused laughter.

He laid on his back with Regina laying on top of him laughing wonderfully, "ow," he huffed through his laughter.

"You certainly know how to ruin the mood," she teased and dropped her head to kiss his chest, looking up at him under dark lashes.

He smirked and tightened the grip of his hands around her waist and pulled her up a little higher much to her amusement, "I'm sure we can get it back," he whispered and as he slowly lifted his head from the floor he glanced at her parted lips before looking back up in to her eyes.

Regina felt her heart skip in her chest when his breath skimmed her jaw and she moved in the rest of the way. She played with his bottom lip before they opened their mouths and deepened the kiss, stealing the other's breath.

"You guys okay?"

Regina smiled against James' mouth at the concerned call of her son in the kitchen, "yes dear," she replied loud enough for him to hear, "just waiting for the popcorn," and then she was back on his mouth, kissing him for all he was worth. She allowed him to take the lead for a little while and he didn't disappoint. Her head was spinning and her heart was pounding in her chest as he caused warmth to spread through her veins.

Henry walked in to the room with a mouthful of popcorn pushing his cheeks out and a large bowl filled with popcorn in his arms and he rolled his eyes as he smiled and chewed enough to speak, "guys," he whined through a laugh, "stop it," and the two adults stopped their kiss with a quiet laugh.

Satisfied they finished, he walked over to them and sat down next to them so his back leaned against his mother's and James' side, "pick a movie?"

"James thought he should leave it up to you," Regina smiled and Henry giggled knowing quite well that she had distracted him instead.

Shaking his head but happy to feel and see his mother coming back to her former self, he rolled forward on to his knees and crawled over to the selection of movies James had set out on the floor. He nodded at his taste and then picked up his final choice and popped it in to the DVD player. He had missed their movie nights and was happy to finally be having another one. He scooted back toward the grown ups on the floor and settled in against them again, wiggling in as close as he could and laying his legs out straight in front of him with the bowl of popcorn beside his thigh and James' shoulder.

James reached over himself to take a handful of popcorn just as Regina did and smiled as he pushed a few pieces in and Regina nuzzled the side of her face in against his chest. He put the rest of his handful in his mouth and reached above his head to grab the blanket on the armrest of the couch and then spread it out over him and Regina and let his smile grow when Henry took it upon himself to wrap it around his shoulders as well.

...

When the movie ended Henry switched the tv off and turned around to find his mom fast asleep on top of James and he breathed out a soft happy laugh, "she's asleep."

James nodded and smiled in return, "she's been asleep for awhile."

He couldn't stop smiling as he looked over her with admiration, "she's really pretty," he whispered so as not to wake her.

James' heart swelled in his chest as the boy continued to smile at his mother and let his eyes wander over her features, "she really is," his smile pulled a little wider when Henry looked his way.

"Why did you come back?" He asked quietly and then expanded when James silently asked him to, "when the curse broke and you remembered who she really was. Why did you come back?"

A very good question. Why would Prince Charming go back to the Evil Queen? "I certainly didn't want to," he whispered and smiled, "but without the preface of the supposed Evil Queen I got to see that the cold mayor was just a costume and that really, under that cold front, she was a kind and loving person that had gotten hurt too many times," he smiled and then adjusted his head so he looked down at her, "she was hesitant of course but she let me in and to this day I have never felt such overwhelming love.

Your mother, when she loves she loves with all her heart, she loves right down to her very core and it is amazing and it is wonderful and it is so powerful. However when that love is taken from her it hurts her more than most others because since she loves so deeply, she gets hurt deeply. Right down to her core. A wound that deep takes a long time to heal and that is why she doesn't love very many, that is why she holds on so tightly to those she loves. She just doesn't want to get hurt again.

I came back because no matter how much I tried to ignore it or deny it I had fallen in love with the queen and I had fallen hard. I couldn't love Snow the way she deserved anymore because of it. Your mother's love is quite addictive and like I said before very very powerful."

Henry nodded at James, soaking in his answer as he studied his mother with such tenderness. He was right. His mother's love was very strong and now that he had it and accepted it he never wanted to let it go either, "do you regret leaving Snow?"

James shook his head and smiled at the boy, "no. I regret having to hurt her of course but no I do not regret leaving."

Henry nodded and slowly a grin pulled at the corners of his mouth, "she says you make her feel special."

James smiled the widest of smiles and breathed out a quiet laugh at the precious heartfelt information, "she does does she?"

"Mhm," he nodded happily through his smile and his eyes fell back on to his sleeping mother as he brought his knees up and hugged them so he could rest his chin on them, "love is pretty awesome," he whispered. Love could break any curse and love could heal the most painful of wounds. Love could bring the very best out of a queen that was once titled evil.

The simple and childlike wording made him smile and he agreed, "love is pretty awesome."

Henry hummed a laughed but didn't pull his eyes away from his mom. Instead he let go of his knees and rolled forward so he was on all fours and close to her face. With a smile and one last admiring look he leaned closer and left a lingering kiss on her cheek, pulling away when he felt her smile tiredly and take a deep breath to wake up, "goodnight mom."

Regina hummed softly and whispered as she opened her eyes, "goodnight sweetheart."

"Love you."

Where all of the gentle affection had risen from she didn't know nor did she care, she only closed her eyes and smiled when he leaned back down and kissed her forehead, "I love you too," she whispered happily and opened her eyes when he pulled away.

He looked away from her only to look at James, "goodnight."

"Goodnight Henry," he watched him walk out with one final look at Regina.

Regina closed her eyes again and stretched her sleepy muscles and exhaled slowly as she nuzzled her face in to James' chest, "how long was I asleep?"

James lifted a hand out of the blanket to push her hair from her eyes and behind her ear, "I don't know. Awhile."

"What were you two up to?"

"Just talking," he whispered and smiled lovingly at her tired self. He kept his fingers slowly moving through her hair and hummed softly when he felt her starting to doze off again, "let's go to bed too."

Regina pouted. She was comfy and warm and didn't want to move but she couldn't very well have him lay on the hard floor all night, "alright," she agreed and willed her tired limbs to move herself off of him and stand, "but I get my spot back when we are up there."

He laughed as he sat up and placed his hands on her hips and looked up at her, "deal," he whispered and kissed her just below her pelvis causing a tired but happy chuckle to be heard through her breath out.


	63. Chapter 63

**Sorry that this one took a little longer :/ I got a little stuck but as soon as I figured out how to start it the rest of it came easy :) just needed to find the time to write it! I tried to balance out the angst with some fluff...okay maybe not balance but at least soften the blow ;) hahaha! Enjoy! I'll be looking forward to reading your reviews!**

* * *

"Charming?" She asked quietly in to the phone as she looked at the papers spread out on the table. It was for the best...right?

"Yes?"

"Is Regina there?"

"If you want to talk to her I'm pretty sure she'll just blow up the phone or something."

She couldn't help but smile at his lightly teasing tone as he tried to ease the anger and tension between them after what she had done to Regina. She knew she would never forgive herself just as she knew Regina and James wouldn't either. She wasn't so sure about Henry. The small smile left her mouth however as she gazed at the paperwork in front of her and it was replaced with silent tears and a quiet shaky voice, "no, no I'm not trying to talk to her. I uh...I wanted to see you...it's important...I know," she took a breath to steady her thick voice and wiped away her tears, "I know that she doesn't want to be left alone because she's scared of losing you too," she paused and held her breath as she closed her eyes tightly before she continued, unable to keep her voice steady so it shook with her tears, "but I'd prefer to do this face to face just you and me."

"What is it?"

His gentle tone only made the tears come faster and she shook her head and covered her mouth with her hand to try and stop herself from crying. She had to do it. It was doing them no good, she had to finish, "please," she whispered quietly and tried her best to keep her cries quiet, "please I just need to see you."

"...Regina will be taking Henry out to the stables in a few minutes. I'll be alone here if you want to come by."

Snow nodded quickly as her tears slipped past her tightly closed eyes, "I'll see you soon then."

"See you soon."

She hung up quickly and sat with her head held high her eyes closed as her body shook with unheard cries. It was for the best. It was for the best. It was for the best.

Right?

...

"Who was that?" She asked with a smile as she came down the stairs and James dropped the phone back on the small table beneath the mirror.

There was no point in lying, "it was Snow."

Regina paused mid step on the stairs, hands frozen in the process of sliding her earring in. After a rather long moment she continued on her way, "what did she want?"

He was impressed by her tone and how it simply sounded cold and indifferent rather than vicious and hateful, "she wants to see me," he sighed and shrugged his shoulders, the fact that she had been in tears on the other end of the line had him concerned and it showed a little in his voice, "she's going to stop by."

"I don't want to see her."

"I know," he nodded and lifted a hand to hold the side of her face, "you won't have to," he smiled softly and leaned in and kissed her slowly and let his hands wander down over her. He pulled away only to whisper against her jaw, "I like it when you wear these pants," he bit her jaw bone lightly and she purred and melted in to him.

Shorter in her riding boots, she tilted her head down and then pushed his mouth up with hers, catching it in a kiss as she pulled herself up on to her tip toes to kiss him harder. She pulled away and shrugged playfully as she kept their lips almost touching, "they are quite tight," she whispered and he nipped at her bottom lip making her smile, "I may need some help to get out of them when I get back."

"I'm sure I could help you with that," he whispered as he grinned, still holding her close.

"Always the gentleman," she teased and swiveled her head slowly as she moved in closer.

"Always," he breathed out and hungrily crashed his lips on to hers.

...

He was tinkering with his truck, exploring the engine and figuring out what did what and trying for the life of him to figure out why it did what it did. Yes the curse had given him a vague sense of how things worked in this land but he liked to know exactly how things worked and he didn't have magic at his disposal. God forbid the car break down and Regina mock him. He found himself chuckling at the idea.

The rain had stopped late last night and the sun was out to play and the air still smelled of rain. He was examining a bolt when he heard a knock on the front door, "around the back!" He called and pulled a rag off the open hood of his truck to wipe his hands.

She hugged the file close and took a slow breath when she laid her eyes on him. He wore a dirtied grey T-shirt and a pair of dirtied jeans. He looked so at peace and at home here. It pulled coldly at her heart and when he turned to face her it only made it worse.

"Hello."

Snow smiled a small smile because that was truly all she could manage, "hello."

"What's that?" He motioned curiously to the folder in her arms she held so tightly against her chest, hugging it as though it was the only thing keeping her alive.

She shook her head dismissively, not quite ready to let him know. Not that she would ever be ready, "how are you?"

James nodded and tossed the rag back on to the hood of his truck, "I'm doing alright," he smiled simply, "how about yourself?"

"Well I've definitely been better," she nodded quickly and smiled a little when James hummed a small laugh, "Regina...how is she?"

"She's doing better," he soothed and some of the tension left her shoulders. They stood in silence for a little while and he quietly waited and watched her struggle to do whatever it was she came there to do. She still hadn't loosened her grip around the folder and his curiosity as to what could possibly be inside was growing with every second.

"I miss you," she confessed quietly, her eyes starting to betray her and fill with tears. He remained quiet, his expression pained, "and I really do love you still," she continued sadly and had to drop her eyes because she couldn't look at him anymore. She took a step forward and slowly pried her arms open, "which is why," she swallowed and looked at the folder one last time before pushing it forward for him to take, "which is why I am giving you these..."

James took the folder gingerly and kept his eyes on Snow as she painfully watched his fingers unwrap the string tying it shut. When it was open he looked inside and flicked through the pages before one caught his eye and he saw her signature on the bottom. He stood completely still for a few seconds, trying to soak it in. He looked up to find Snow still had her eyes on the folder as she nodded her head slowly and began silently crying, "Snow," he whispered her name, unsure of what to say or what to do or what to feel.

He couldn't reject them, he couldn't thank her, he had no idea what he could do other than accept them silently. He knew he should say something...he just didn't know what.

She couldn't take it anymore. Quickly, before he had the time to register what she was doing and stop her, she stepped the rest of the way up to him and pressed her lips against his in a kiss goodbye. The last kiss she would ever share with him. It broke her heart. He was rigid at first but his hands instinctively found her waist, the folder still in one of them, and he relaxed and let her kiss him but didn't quite kiss her back.

She pulled away for barely a moment before catching his bottom lip in her mouth and pulling herself up higher as the tears continued down her cheeks. She pulled away crying and rested her forehead against his, keeping her hands on his face and her eyes closed she managed a whisper through her cries, "I love you."

James rubbed a comforting hand up and down her back, hating to see her cry, "I will always love you. You will always have a place in my heart," he just couldn't love her like he used to, like she deserved to be loved.

She pushed herself closer to him, as close as she could possibly be for the last few seconds, "good bye," she whimpered and then let go and backed out of his arms with one final look at him through tear blurred vision. She backed up no more than four steps before she had to turn around and walk with her hand over her mouth to muffle her heartbroken cries.

...

"Henry!" She called loudly as she laughed and ran after her son who was laughing hysterically in front of her out of the stables and toward the paddock.

He opened the gate quickly with shaking hands from the rush of adrenaline and ran up to his gelding that stood with his mother's mare beside the fence. When he looked over his shoulder he found her closer than he had previously thought and let out a spastic laugh and clambered up on to the fence and mounted his horse, quickly urging him forward and holding on to his thick mane until he regained his balance.

Regina laughed as she watched him gallop off bareback and steer his gelding with his legs just as she had taught him in the past. She didn't miss a beat and vaulted on to her mare effortlessly before pushing her in to a gallop out the gate and after Henry, "Henry," she called slowly and too cheerfully to be considered anything but a playful threat. She got a laugh in response over the sound of hoofbeats, "you can't get away from me," she cackled and his laughter turned somewhat shrill and panicked when he looked over his shoulder to see her rounding the sharp corner around the stables at a gallop. No one dumped a bucket of wood shavings over her head and got away with it.

He hadn't had this much fun in a long time and with every stride he was growing more comfortable with riding bareback in such a fast gait. He had done it before but he hadn't done it very often and he hadn't done it in awhile. His mother had stressed that he learn to direct his horse with his legs and he was glad for it because it made games like this possible. And he couldn't stop laughing.

She was gaining on him and it had him urging his horse to go faster as he laughed louder. At the sound of a vehicle slowly making its way down the road he pushed his horse toward the sound and moved him so he ran on the grass just off the side of the road. At the sight of Emma's yellow beetle his laugh ran victorious and he sat back hard causing his horse to skid to a halt and bounce up behind the car with left over momentum. He found himself grinning at Regina who was stopped in front of the car grinning right back at him.

Worry shot through Emma when she saw Henry running on his horse with no bridle or saddle thinking that the horse had run wild. She stopped the car immediately but the smile and the laughter heard through the walls of her car allowed her to relax and when he brought the horse to an abrupt stop behind her and saw Regina in front on her own horse she came to find they were playing a game and Henry was using her as a wall. The grin on Regina's face as she kept her eyes focused on Henry made her smile herself and shake her head as she looked in her rear view mirror to see the chest of Henry's horse.

Henry laughed deviously, his chest heaving with tired breath as was his mother's as she sat on her mare with her arms out slightly at her sides to counter the movement of her horse when she would move side to side to try and get around Emma to him. He pushed his horse right and she cut him off and with a laugh he asked his horse left and he responded quickly but so did his mom. The front legs of their horses moved back and forth while they pivoted on their hind legs and mother and son laughed.

When Henry moved his horse to his left and her right she laughed and pushed forward, reveling in the startled shriek Henry gave as he moved his horse to his right and picked up a gallop once again to narrowly escape her.

Emma was laughing quietly in her vehicle at the pair dancing around her car, their laughter loud and clear as they ran back off in the direction they had come from. Letting her foot off the brake, she continued slowly down the road after them and parked next to Regina's black Mercedes. When she stepped out of the car the sound of laughter and hoofbeats was clearly heard with the sound of Regina's voice playfully scorning Henry for something he had apparently done.

When he whipped around to the front of the stable he caught sight of Emma standing and laughing with her arms folded across her chest, "Emma!" He called with a playful panic lacing his tone through his laugh. Again he brought his horse to a halt and leapt off of him to run to her but Regina was right behind him.

"Oh no you don't," she laughed and landed off her horse in a run and grabbed him by the waist to pull him in to her.

"No!" He laughed and held his hands over his mom's as she stood bent over him with her mouth against his jaw just below her ear as she laughed against him, "no, no, no!" He laughed harder and kicked but she held him tightly, "Emma!"

"You didn't think you'd get away with that did you?" She laughed darkly and he squirmed in her arms.

Emma only laughed at them and he pushed his head back in a laugh and managed to turn around to face his brunette mother, "but look," he laughed and quickly and gracelessly shook his hands through her short dark hair, ridding her of the shavings stuck in the strands, "all better!" He suggested the end in playful hope as he giggled and bent his arms at the elbow so his hands were but his shoulders as he shrugged.

Regina shook her head slowly with a good humored threatening grin, "so not better," he laughed nervously and her fingers tightened around his sides and his knees gave out and he nearly collapsed to the ground in a fit of laughter as she tickled him.

It was a wonder that this was the same woman she had met just over a year prior. She was turning out to be a person she certainly wouldn't mind being friends with. An odd thought considering she had been an evil queen that had cursed an entire land and left her as a seemingly abandoned child because of a grudge she held against her fairy tale mother. Yet here she was tickling her son and laughing after chasing him bareback and without a bridle as though none of that rage had ever crossed her mind.

"Okay, okay, okay!" He laughed until he couldn't breathe and she stopped her fingers as she laughed with him, "I won't do it again," he held his stomach as he laughed and tried to catch his breath.

"That's better," she chuckled and then titled her head toward his horse, "go fetch him," she breathed out another laugh as he grinned and skipped over to his horse who perked his ears in greeting at his approach. Her smile grew wider and her laughter a little louder when Henry began to play and his horse pranced happily around him.

"Well aren't you just full of surprises," Emma grinned with closed lips and Regina straightened her neck to look back at her with a smile.

She shrugged, "got to keep busy some how," she quipped and raised her eyebrows.

It was curious how Regina walked so casually toward her to stand next to her and watch Henry and his horse. It was like she had never tried to give her a cursed apple turnover, "he looks happier than I've seen him in a while."

Regina nodded with a smile that grew as her mare walked up to her with a leveled head, "I have found that horses tend to have that effect," she hummed a loving laugh and ran her hands over the chestnut fur of her mare's face.

Emma looked the brunette over with a simply disbelieving smile at her relaxed and unguarded behavior, "I wouldn't know."

"Oh," Regina pouted in a tease and held her horse's face between her hands and moved it up so her muzzle was in front of her face before she turned it and laid her cheek against her muzzle, "did Miss Swan never get to play with a pretty pony?"

Emma could only laugh at the childish behavior coming from the once so stoic mayor, "no," she shook her head and continued to laugh, "no I never got to play with a pretty pony."

Regina laughed through her teeth and let her mare drop her head back down before she turned to look at her again and trace around one of her large brown eyes with her finger, "they are wonderful companions," she smiled and then looked over to watch Henry who was still happily playing with his horse.

"I never could picture you on a horse."

...

Regina opened the front door with a smile that had remained on her mouth since she had left the stables. She stepped inside and saw James sitting at the dining room table, "what have you been up to?" She chimed as she unzipped her riding boots and pulled them off.

James just shrugged his shoulders and glanced her way before focusing back on the paperwork spread over the table, "how was your ride?

Regina stopped her movements immediately and entirely at the thickness to his voice that only came when something out you on the verge of tears. She knew that tone better than most and it was unsettling to hear it from him. "It was really good," she replied cautiously as she put down her second boot and looked him over. His posture was slumped and his hands held up his head. Needless to say she was worried.

"Good," he tried to cheer up his tone and smile but he knew she would see right through it.

She walked up the stairs and caught sight of the mess of papers spread out in front of him, "what is this?" She asked gently and quietly as she walked behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders and began rubbing his neck with her thumbs. She skimmed her eyes over the paper and just as the word caught her eye James confirmed it.

"Divorce papers," he whispered sadly and let out the breath he didn't know he was holding when he felt her weight behind him grow as she leaned in to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and across his chest and rested her head against the side of his, "Snow brought them over after you left..."

He was comforted by her presence and the way she didn't say anything just yet, "she kissed me. When she said good bye...she kissed me," he wasn't sure if he should be reassured or worried by the way she remained silent, "I couldn't push her away, I-"

"Sshhh," she hushed against his ear at his growing frantic tone and rubbed her thumb over his chest, "it's okay," she soothed slowly and kissed the side of his head, keeping her head turned so the bridge of her nose rested against his head, "I would have done the same thing," she whispered softly.

This woman never ceased to amaze him. He had hoped for something akin to acceptance when he told her but he didn't expect it and he certainly didn't expect her to feel nothing but a comforting understanding. It caught him off guard and caused a lump to grow in his throat, "I uh I-I need a pen," he pushed the words out and his voice was uneven with distress and a sad achy heart, "I don't know where to get a pen."

With a heavy heart and the most sympathetic magic she lifted her right hand from around him and brought a pen to her fingertips and silently offered it to him. Her heart went out to him when he accepted it with a sniff and the saddest of laughs.

"Thank you," he nodded and spun it between his hands as he eyed the blank line beneath Snow's signature.

Regina only nodded against him and hugged him tighter as she closed her eyes and pushed her face deeper in to the side of his head. There once was a time where she would have found great joy in such a break between him and Snow but now...there was no real joy in this, "I love you dear," she whispered and kissed the corner of his jaw gently, "take your time," it was hard for him, she knew that quite well. Things suddenly became very very real for him and she knew he didn't like to inflict pain.

A few long moments later she heard the scratching of the pen and the sound of it being dropped on to the table. She rubbed her thumbs over his chest and whispered, "you okay?"

He nodded slowly and leaned his head in to hers and closed his eyes, "yeah..."

"Come here," she whispered and moved her arms from around his chest and placed them on his shoulders, silently steering him from his chair so he stood in front of her with his back to the table covered in scattered papers. She looked him up and down, trying to determine what exactly it was that he needed. After barely a moment she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his middle and laid her head on his chest, nuzzling it in slowly and closing her eyes when his arms wrapped around her and held her head against him with one hand.

When was it exactly that the Evil Queen had become so precious to him? He couldn't say. When was it exactly that he began to crave the comfort she would provide him? When was it exactly that he found himself dependent on the woman who tried so many times to have him killed?

He couldn't say.

He had no answers for those questions but as he found himself burying his face in to her hair and and held her close he decided he didn't care about finding the answers. What he cared about was that he did depend on her, he did crave her comfort, and that she was precious to him. She was the rock he nearly tossed away but the glint of something valuable underneath caught his eye and he chipped away at her until he was in possession of a true treasure.

A true treasure that would have been lost forever if not for him and that small time she allowed him to see who she was and who she could be. He moved his fingers through her hair while keeping her head held against his chest, "I love you," he whispered in to her hair and curled around her, "and you scare the hell out of me," he chuckled quietly wit his heavy heart and tightened his arms around her as she laughed quietly.

"Oh, dear, you scare the hell out of me too," she assured and nodded with restricted movement because of his hand on her head and his head against hers but it was reassuring to hear him laugh, "you my dear are the most terrifying thing that has ever happened to me. Make no mistake," she laughed softly and his chest bounced gently with his own laughter.

"You have nothing to be afraid of," he smiled against her, put at ease as she allowed him to continue to hold her.

"Neither do you," she grinned and then shrugged, "and yet here we are," she quieted her voice and smiled softly, "scared out of our minds."

He hummed softly and then whispered in to her hair, "wouldn't have it any other way."

"Neither would I."


	64. Chapter 64

**So I changed it quite a bit in this chapter but I like this way better ;) and I totally fangirled over my own writing near the end there! Not even sorry lol! Enjoy! I would loooooooove to read reviews from all of you amazing readers!**

* * *

"Oh so I have a question."

"Well isn't that just fascinating."

"Ha ha very funny," she rocked her head on her shoulders as they walked and breathed out a laugh at Regina's smirk, "it's more of a request actually..."

"Spit it out Miss Swan. I do hate rambling."

"Right, so, since you have made a conscious decision not to level the entire town," she kept her eyes focused ahead of her trying to avoid her glare but after a few strides she caved and resorted to practically begging "please help me."

Regina raised her eyebrows, thoroughly intrigued, "come again?"

"This town is a bloody gong show and you know how to control things and take lead and now that you're not so focused on maiming the people you'll run the town as efficient as ever!"

Regina chuckled under her breath and turned her head so she focused her gaze ahead of her.

"Please Regina, my head is going to explode. You know how this world works and James is too nice to push for what needs to be done and as we all know you won't stop until you achieve excellence. Things were so much easier, well aside from the whole out for each other's heads thing, when you were running this town.

"Are you asking me to return to my position as mayor?"

"Yes, yes I am," she looked at her through wide pleading eyes and Regina glanced sideways at her with skeptical eyes.

"I'm sure everyone will be just thrilled."

"Oh come on, they are starting to like you again like they apparently had while I was stuck with mommy dearest fighting ogres and crap in an enchanted forest. Won't be that bad."

"I assure you Miss Swan, it will be that bad."

"Then I'll deal with them. I'm a princess, a sheriff, and a savior so I'll do what I want. They'll get over it. What do you say?"

"Well if that isn't the most articulate and convincing argument I've heard then I don't know what is," she deadpanned but let her amusement be shown through the small upturn of the corner of her mouth, "...fine."

Emma chuckled hopefully, "fine?"

Regina only rolled her eyes as she continued to walk next to the blonde, "yes Miss Swan I will return in to my office tomorrow morning and begin working to restore order if it will make you stop begging."

Emma laughed excitedly and lunged at Regina, hugging her around her upper arms and resting her head on her shoulder. Immediately the brunette tensed at the contact, "oh crap," she pulled away with a laugh and stepped back beside her with her hands up in surrender, "sorry."

"It's fine," she replied simply with something akin to annoyance setting her mouth but not quite. She smoothed the front of her black coat and continued walking, the blonde falling back in step beside her.

"Seriously though, thank you."

Regina permitted the smallest of smiles on her red lips, "you're welcome. Now where are we going?"

"We are meeting up with Henry. He said he told you he had a surprise for you?"

"Indeed he did," she confirmed simply.

Emma nodded and took a deep breath, "alright so we didn't mean to keep it from you for this long but then there was the whole Cora thing with you and Snow and then the divorce thing, and well things got a little crazy. Anyway now that things have calmed down a little and now that you're in a better space to cope we have decided that we should tell you before things explode again."

Regina turned her head to look at her through squinted eyes, "I am starting to get the feeling I am not going to like this surprise."

Emma laughed nervously under her breath and shook her head, "I can guarantee you that you are not going to like it at all but I know that you're going to put on a nice face for Henry."

"Is that so?" She asked curiously as Emma kept her eyes down.

"Yeah you see sorta did a thing," she turned her head to look at Regina with a scrunched face, "didn't know it at the time because it was a long time ago but uh yeah I did a thing and you are going to hate that thing."

"And what is this thing Miss Swan?"

Emma laughed loosely and nervously, her mouth open and her head shaking as she looked in to the dark eyes of Regina Mills. How does one tell Regina that her son is related to the one man she truly despises? To her relief she spotted Henry, "oh look there's Henry!" She cleared her throat and smiled at him as he ran up to them and Regina turned her crushing gaze from her to greet Henry warmly.

"You came!" He smiled and wrapped his arms around her middle.

She smiled down at him and hugged him close, "of course I did."

"Hello," he greeted the brunette and offered to shake her hand, "I'm Neal."

"Yes, Rumplestiltskin's son, I am aware," she looked him up and down skeptically and didn't shake his hand, "and you are here because...?"

"He's my dad," Henry smiled up at her and watched her eyes widen in shock.

Emma smiled nervously and shrunk back a little when Regina shot her head to her, "so that thing I did...surprise?" She offered with a shrug.

Regina started to laugh unsteadily through huffs of air as she shook her head slowly back to the man in front of her, "you're Henry's father?" She tried her best to recover from the shock and rubbed her thumbs over Henry's back.

"Yes and I'm sorry about just throwing this all at you," he lowered his hand realizing she wasn't ever going to shake it, "I was just as surprised as you are about the news."

"Oh I assure you you were not even close," she shook her head slowly as a low laugh laced her words and she looked back down at Henry who was smiling hopefully up at her.

He shrugged, not wanting to get in to a pointless conflict with the woman known for being unrelenting, "you've done a great job raising him by the way," he nodded and she looked back up at him with striking dark eyes, "I mean I was a little shocked when Emma told me who raised him. Not a stitch of evil in the kid. Got to say something about the woman who raised him no?"

Regina looked him up and down through partially squinted eyes and a smile portraying warning, "I don't appreciate false flattery."

"Wouldn't think of it," he smiled and pushed his hands in his pockets, "just thought you should know that I think you did a great job with him and I am by no means a threat. I have nothing against you, I just know you don't like to be blindsided so I thought we should tell you who I am in person before you heard it by word of mouth."

Regina breathed out quietly through her nose and looked him over once again almost frustrated that she found no lie, "well thank you."

"You're very welcome," he smiled at her and she looked back at him with something a little better than distaste. Better than despised he supposed.

"Neal what are you up to?" She eyed over Emma and the brunette she hadn't seen up close until now. Apparently she held quite a bit of magic.

"Tamara," he greeted happily and brought her in to his side by her waist, "just introducing myself to Regina here."

"Yes and you are not from here," she kept a close eye on her for there were many many red flags going up in her head.

"No I'm not. I'm Tamara, Neal's fiancé," she hugged him closer and leaned her head against his shoulder. Too much perhaps? Greg had warned her to watch her step if she ever crossed paths with her and right now she was looking at her as though she knew exactly what was going on and that was more than a little unnerving.

"Well isn't this just a regular soap opera," she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

Emma laughed under her breath, "you watch soap operas?"

"No dear and there is a reason for that," Regina smiled and rubbed her thumbs over Henry's back once more before she raised her eyebrows curiously and innocently in a question, "and what possessed you to stay in little old Storybrooke?"

She shrugged and glanced up at Neal before looking back at her, "just along for the ride."

"Well aren't you a pretty little liar."

"Mom," he groaned but she didn't look down at him, instead she kept her eyes focused on Tamara.

"Sorry dear, that one just slipped out before I could stop it," the way the darker woman subtly tensed at her words however was a dead give away, "seems as though I am not wrong," she smiled and cocked her head.

Neal looked at the queen questioningly and then down at Tamara, "what?"

"I don't know what you mean," Tamara shook her head and smiled at the woman while inside she was panicking. She had certainly managed knocked her down a few pegs in her confidence in she and Greg succeeding unnoticed in their task.

"Are you playing nice?" He asked with a light chuckle and everyone's eyes but Regina's snapped up to him, "hey kid," he ruffled Henry's hair and then smiled at his daughter.

"As nice as I can manage given the circumstances," she replied with her eyes still analyzing the darker woman.

"Regina here as been a very very good girl," Emma replied with a little more enthusiasm, like a parent congratulating a small child. It earned her a laugh from James and Henry and a glare from Regina, "don't go ruining it by blowing something up in your fit of rage," she teased as she cringed playfully as though she was shielding herself from shrapnel.

Regina smirked, "I don't know what gave any of you the assumption that I blow things up when I'm angry because I much prefer to play with fire."

"Now that doesn't surprise me at all," Emma looked down slightly and lifted her hands up in front of her as she laughed, "you okay then?"

"I assure you I will be fine Miss Swan. I will be waiting for the next installment in this ever growing maze of a family tree."

"Well you're the most eligible pick for that task so have fun," she clicked her tongue and grinned as Regina's eyes widened and she huffed out an amused laugh.

"Hilarious," she shook her head and then looked up and to the side to catch James' eye as he laughed quietly behind her, "you here to take me for lunch?"

"I am," he smiled and kissed her temple, "you coming kid?"

Henry shook his head, "and watch you two make out all afternoon when you think I'm not paying attention? No thanks," he laughed and nuzzled his face back in to his mother's chest.

"Come on Henry it's not everyday you see Prince Charming in love with the Evil Queen," Neal encouraged enthusiastically and caught the smile Regina gave him.

"Yes it is!" He retorted playfully and heard the laughter of all five adults in response.

Tamara looked over the unlikely couple in front of her, "so you're really the queen from the story?"

"Yes dear. Although the story most certainly is not told in great detail."

"And you're really Prince Charming? From the same story?"

"In the flesh," he smiled and felt the unmistakable rigidity to Regina's body that only came when she was suspicious of something.

"And you're really together?"

It was Emma who answered this time with a light laugh, "quite the complicated story I will say."

Tamara nodded and laughed quietly, "I can only imagine! This whole magic thing was sprung up pretty suddenly on me as well. It's kind of a lot to take in," Regina was staring at her in a manner that just screamed that she knew she was lying. Things were going to be a little more difficult now that Regina wasn't alone as they had assumed she would be when they initially made their plans.

Regina shook her head slowly and subtly as she hummed disapprovingly at her answer through her smile before she looked down to Henry, "I will see you later," she kissed his nose and he laughed as he let go of her.

"See you later!"

With an easy smile she looked at him and then felt her heart skip wonderfully when James took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers together, "be wary Miss Swan," she warned before turning away and falling in step with James.

"Will do Madame Mayor," she laughed quietly when she looked over her shoulder and smirked at her.

Neal watched with a smile as Regina leaned in to James as they walked away, "Miss Swan?" He mocked and Emma shrugged.

"It's her thing, she doesn't really do first names and when she does it's only when she's being really nice and sweet," she smiled just a little sarcastically, "and that is not very often. You get used to it and she's getting better."

"What's her deal with me then?" Tamara asked as though she was slightly offended.

Emma looked her up and down and shrugged, "I have no idea. She thinks you're a liar and it's not very often that that woman is wrong. It is quite annoying," truth be told she did trust Regina with this sort of thing and not only for the sole reason that that woman was sort of paranoid and had years and years of people trying to kill her under her belt but also because since she had called Tamara a liar she herself was starting to notice nervous ticks in her. "But then again she just hates new things, she finds them threatening," she shrugged again and smiled, "she'll warm up to you eventually. Just don't do anything stupid; she's not quick to forgive and forget."

...

"Why are you so suspicious of Tamara?"

"Well aren't you just in my head," she teased and brought her right hand over their intertwined fingers.

"I know your tells," he spoke in to her hair tenderly and she leaned heavier against him much to his delight.

"She's lying and she is too interested in magic for someone who just learned of it."

"Magic was not even mentioned sweetheart."

Regina shook her head, "it was implied and she was far too focused on that one tiny implication. Someone new to the concept of magic would have been possibly amused or wouldn't have even caught it to begin with. She on the other hand had pin point focus on me and what I was saying."

He nodded thoughtfully and came to the conclusion that yes perhaps she really was particularly interested in Regina, "but that doesn't make her a threat or a liar."

"You always assume the best of people dear but I am in the habit of looking for the danger and the lies in them and that woman has plenty of both. I do not like her at all," she nuzzled the side of her face into his upper arm and they continued to walk down the street not particularly concerned anymore about the looks they received.

"Would you prefer I stay away from her?"

"I would love it very much if you did."

He smiled softly and kissed the top of her head, "I'll do my best," he trusted her judgement for the most part and she gave her reasons for her opinion toward Tamara and it wasn't like he was doing any harm if he stayed away from her and it would put Regina at ease. There was no reason for him to go against her wishes and she was correct when she said he always assumed the best of people. Perhaps it was a good time to start being a little more wary.

"Thank you."

"Of course," he replied cheerfully.

"And that Greg Mendell," she continued, "I'd appreciate if you would be so kind as to stay away from him too. I can assure you he is not a nature photographer or whatever he has claimed himself to be."

"Funny I was going to ask you to stay away from him because I don't like him," he kissed the top of her head and she lifted her free right hand to hold his arm and run her thumb over his sleeve, "steer clear of the suspicious new people then?"

She chuckled quietly with him and nodded, "agreed."

"Great," he smiled and moved his thumb over the back of her hand, "now what do you want for lunch?"

She shrugged, "I don't know you are the one taking me out I thought you had a plan," she teased and tilted her head back to look up at him with a grin.

James chuckled softly, "I do I was just asking if you wanted anything in particular."

"Something good. That's what I want," she smiled and laughed under her breath as she nuzzled the side of her head back into his arm. They walked awhile in comfortable silence before she nonchalantly brought up the next topic, "I picked out a dress by the way."

"A dress for what?" He was answered with a low laugh, "oh," he laughed lowly and felt his cheeks start to flush, "come on why would you bring that up now?"

"Well you have been a good boy and I thought I'd just let you know," she spoke innocently but the smile she finished with showed mischief and she lifted her head from his arm and placed her free hand in her coat pocket.

"Mean," he whined as she laughed next to him, "you do realize that I am not going to be able to think about anything else now?"

"I would imagine not," she raised her eyebrows and laughed quietly at him.

He shook his head and laughed as he tried to clear his suddenly lust clouded mind, "you know my dirty little secret now what's yours?"

"Mine? I don't have one."

"Don't go shy on me now dear," he teased and playfully pushed her with his hip causing her to cross her leg over mid step to catch her balance.

Regina shook her head in quick short movements, "honestly I don't have one! The only fantasy, if you will, that I ever had was to," she quieted her voice a little and averted her eyes to the ground, "actually have sex with someone who truly loved me...that's all."

James' heart swelled in his chest and he smiled down at her in the most loving way as she made a point to avoid eye contact. He hummed a soft and tender laugh before gently coming to a stop, "come here." Hesitantly, she walked into him and let him hold her close, a gesture he knew was more important to her than most others believed. To her it offered protection and calmed any fears she may have had in opening herself up. He was slowly and carefully teaching her that doing such a thing, especially to him, was not going to inflict any pain upon her and instead would invite kindness and support.

He absolutely loved how her dream was so tender and heartfelt, it went to show how truly beautiful she was inside, "and when, my darling, did that precious dream become a reality?" He whispered lovingly against her ear.

"The night I woke you up from my sleeping curse," she answered quietly and moved a thumb slowly back and forth over his chest and let her eyes fall closed when he brought a hand up to push the hair from her eyes and behind her ear as he hummed quietly and looked down at her. After a little while longer of relaxing in to him she lifted her head from his chest only to rest her chin on it so she could look him in the eye with a relaxed smile. To her delight he dropped his head down and kissed her slowly and gently, purposely refraining from deepening the kiss because they were in public but it didn't stop him from teasing her.

"You know there are these things called rooms," he interrupted the couple with a slightly amused tone.

They broke off their kiss and looked down at the dwarf with a smile, "Grumpy," he greeted happily and didn't remove his arms from around Regina, "have you already finished what I asked for?"

He shook his head, "no we've been busy with well you know..."

"The beans," Regina acknowledged her awareness of their plantation simply and waited for him to continue.

"You-she knows?"

James shrugged his shoulders and laughed, "of course she knows I told her. She would have found out at some point if I hadn't and then she'd be frustrated we didn't tell her. She's not going to do anything."

"You're not?" He questioned the brunette skeptically and she furrowed her brow and shook her head as though it was a ridiculous question.

"What use would I have for a magic bean?"

"Many," he offered with an unconvinced laugh.

"I don't want to go anywhere nor do I need to send anyone anywhere and I have no reason to get rid of them. I don't particularly care what you all do when it doesn't interfere with me or my life."

Grumpy nodded and brought his shoulders up in a shrug, "fair enough," still not completely convinced however. He supposed only time would teach him how to trust the queen as James did without a single doubt, "no we haven't gotten you what you asked for yet but when we do find time we spend it looking."

"Looking for what?"

"It's a surprise darling," he smiled and lifted a hand to trace her hairline around to her ear.

He was beyond conflicted with this relationship but it was moments like that that gave him pause and instead of feeling confusion or frustration he felt warm and at ease, "we'll keep looking," he nodded at them and just as he always was, he was a little startled by the calm appearance of the queen's dark eyes after James treated her gently.

"Thanks Grumpy," he nodded in farewell as did Regina before the dwarf took his leave. "So," he smiled and let go of her, taking half a step back and offering her his right hand, "to lunch?"

With a smile and a soft laugh she took his hand and intertwined their fingers once again, "lead the way," she turned on her heel when he began to walk forward and she fell in step beside him once again.


	65. Chapter 65

**This chapter is just a fun chapter :) and yes Regina will get taken at some point and yes James is going to lose his shit and I am very excited to write it! Lol! I think there may be something off skew in my head some days ;) other next chapter is the long awaited Evil Queen dress up chapter! Yay! I didn't mean for it to take this long to post it! The thing has been sitting here complete since I brought it up all those chapters ago! I just had to find the right place to put it :) so office fun today and dress fun next time! :) enjoy! **

* * *

"Fix Belle."

Regina glanced up at him and then looked back down to the paperwork on her desk, her voice neutral, "I can't do that. At least I've put her in a place where she can be fixed."

"That's your excuse?"

"It's not an excuse if it's true. Right?" She looked up at him under thick lashes and then signed her name at the bottom of the paper.

"Did you go in to this with that in mind?"

"...yes..."

He couldn't help but laugh at her as she unnecessarily readjusted the piece of paper in front of her, "you are such a liar!"

"The imp is related to my son, I am entitled to pester."

"I thought you liked Belle," he laughed at her quietly and shook his head.

"Well she wasn't Belle before I fiddled and she's not Belle after I fiddled so technically speaking," she lifted a finger and smiled at him, "I didn't do anything to Belle."

"You are supposed to be being good and not worming your way through technicalities," he chastised lightly and she rolled her eyes and pursed her lips in false displeasure. Then he shook his head and pushed his arms out in front of him, "now you've got me teaching Rumplestiltskin of all people how to woo," to his slight annoyance she looked up at him with bright eyes and her lips pressed firmly together to keep herself from laughing, "it's not funny! I have never met someone so incredible inept on the subject!" She only started to laugh quietly as she dropped her eyes back down to her paperwork to push it aside and bring a new set in front of her, "stop laughing!"

"I can't," she shook her head as her shoulders bounced lightly.

"Why did you even do this?"

"Mess with his girl or give you a project?" She just barley bit back another laugh at his glare, "I needed something to do, I can't just quit toying with people cold turkey.

"Seriously? You've been managing just fine, you didn't even threaten to kill Neal or Tamara the other day. I'd say cold turkey's been working pretty well."

"Yes well I was biting my tongue. Besides the opportunity arose this morning and I am not so sorry to say that putting a bump in the life of Rumplestiltskin is a particular weak spot of mine."

James rolled his eyes and sighed as he walked closer so he stood right in front of her desk looking down at her and catching a good look at her breasts that were contrasted by the black fabric of the dress she wore and the black lace lining the neckline of the top worn beneath it as she absentmindedly leaned forward to take her stapler. She didn't look up at him, only continued on with her work while his eyes kept falling down, "alright so maybe assuming you would just stop with your feud with Rumplestiltskin was a bit too far of a reach but you've got to at least put some effort in and okay, no, seriously did you go home and change and then come back here or did you just get dressed this morning knowing you were up to no good and needed something that would distract me with?"

Regina looked up at him with her head tilted and her brow furrowed in confusion as she chuckled and shook her head, "what?"

He motioned to her attire with his hand, "lace? Is that really necessary right now?"

She looked down at her chest as she fiddled with her pen in her fingertips, "you like it?" She looked back up at him and grinned when she saw his clenched jaw and his arms folded over his chest to keep himself from taking her. Without breaking eye contact she put her pen down on her desk and slowly got to her feet, "you know," she offered smoothly, her voice low and suggestive as she leaned forward and braced her weight with both hands on her desk, holding back a laugh when his gaze faltered and fell to her chest once again before meeting her eyes, "I don't have much more to do today. If you don't want me playing with Rumple," she lifted her right hand and walked her fingers up his chest, "I suggest you come up with a way to keep me entertained."

Her finger hooked in to the open collar of his shirt and slowly reeled him in. He was trying to fight her and not reward her for her actions that morning but then again...would this give her a preferred alternative for toying with the imp? He was done for the very second her eyes dropped to his mouth and hers parted softly with the quietest lustful moan.

With a new mindset he walked quickly around the the large desk, his eyes never leaving hers as she turned and followed his position so that when he was on her side of the desk her side was to it. When he reached her he pulled her head up to his in a rough kiss and pushed his body firmly against her own so that she had to pivot and her back was now to her desk and office doors. He barely heard the subtle click of the doors locking at the wave of her hand.

He pulled her head in closer and moved his tongue with hers in a way that made her knees go a little weak and she shrunk a fraction as she wasted no time in roughly pulling his blue button up shirt from his jeans.

Her fingers moved quickly, as did his as they both unbuttoned each other's clothing and kissed each other with all the passion they could handle. Frustrated that there were more buttons past her waist, he opted for tugging her dress off over her head and she obliged his decision by lifting her arms above her head to help him hurriedly remove it. Once the dress was tossed carelessly aside he broke their kiss momentarily to clear her desk of its contents with a swipe of his arm and then lifted her on to it.

His shirt was open down the front to reveal hard and warm muscles and his hands found her waist and began pulling up the black top with the low laced neckline but his hands paused at her ribs when she pulled him in for a kiss. Her right arm hooked around the back of his neck while her left hand softly cradled the side of his face and she arched her back in to him. At the contact of skin upon skin she made a long and quiet satisfied sound that resembled a purr as she moved her mouth slowly and firmly with his.

His hands began moving once again and pulled the black fabric over her head and before she could pull him in for another kiss he moved her around and pushed her down on to the patterned black and white top of her desk. He got on top of her, keeping her firmly pinned beneath him as he kissed her hard and supported his weight with his hands gripping around her ribs as she lifted her knee against his side so her black heeled boot laid flat on the layer of glass over her desk.

The desk top was cool against her skin and James' body was warm over her own and she reached her arms down between them to work open his belt and jeans, the bulge through his jeans unmistakable and eliciting a lustful groan into his mouth.

He pulled away at the sound and laughed quietly through his heavy breath, "are you entertained Madame Mayor?"

"Almost," she grinned with an open mouth and focused her eyes on his mouth as he lowered himself back down to her.

...

Emma turned to corner to Regina's office and was surprised to find the door closed and when she tried the handle to find it to be locked she simply stared at it in confusion. She said she was going to be there, "Regina?"

"One moment Miss Swan," she replied before she crawled slowly toward James and they shared a grin and then she leaned in and kissed him slowly and it had him pulling her closer. His hands found her ribs and pulled her with him as he got off of all fours and sat back on his heels, his toes bent to balance on and both knees on the hard cold floor as she settled on his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck while she continued to kiss him.

"Regina what could you possibly doing in there?"

Regina purred softly in to his mouth and pulled away gently, "I have to let her in," she smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. Reluctantly he let her get up and she ran a finger along his jaw playfully before she stood up tall and walked to the door. Before she opened it she ran her fingers through her hair and wiped away any smudged lipstick with her thumb, "Miss Swan," she greeted with a smile and stepped aside to let her in.

"I thought you said you would be free," she huffed out and walked past her only to stop in her tracks when she laid eyes on James on the floor picking up scattered papers and smiling at her in friendly greeting. She cocked her head curiously and opened her mouth to say some thing but Regina's voice was heard first.

"Something came up," she said simply and then walked past her and lowered herself back down and began sorting through the paper and objects strewn over the floor.

"Oh _come_ on!" The pieces fell in to place and she pushed her arms out on either side of her and let them drop limply, "_really_?!" The couple only started to laugh quietly as they continued their task, "you haven't even been back in this office for forty eight hours!"

Regina chuckled under her breath and shook her head as she tapped her stack of papers in to a neat pile, "did you need something Miss Swan?"

"No not really I was just stopping by to coordinate with you what you wanted to do," she shrugged and looked around the office with a huff. It looked the same as it always had except for the terrarium with the bean plant in the corner...what? "Regina why do you have a magic bean plant in your office?"

James lifted his head and looked over his shoulder, following Emma's pointed finger, "when did you get that?"

She simply shrugged, "I took one last night. It occurred to me long ago that the fact you had all of those beans in one place was simply foolish. So I finally got around to changing that. That one," she pointed to the plant before reaching for another piece of paper, "is a fail save."

"Well that's...really smart actually," Emma folded her arms and nodded approvingly at the plant.

"I didn't get this far by being stupid dear," she dead panned and raised her eyebrows.

James pushed himself off his hands so he balanced on his toes and was steadied by his knees as he nodded slowly and smiled at Regina, folding his arms as he watched her.

Regina glanced up at his movement and then did a double take, "what?"

"Look at you go," his voice danced with a light laughter and she furrowed her brow and cocked her head ever so slightly in a question, "taking care and precaution over a project that isn't even yours. How selfless and good of you," he smiled, pride in her swelling in his chest.

She hummed happily at his approval and then dropped her eyes back to the disappearing clutter, "no one but you two know about it and I'd like to keep it that way. The less people that know about it the better."

"I agree wholeheartedly," Emma nodded and then shook her head, "common knowledge of the beans at all is a whole can of worms I have no interest in opening let alone that the former Evil Queen has one in her office."

"Glad to see you have some sense in that pretty little head."

"Awe!" she put a hand to her heart and Regina looked up at her in and entirely unamused fashion, "you called me pretty," she cocked her head and smiled a sarcastically heartfelt smile that have way to laughter when Regina rolled her eyes and gathered her neat stacks of paper in to her hands and got up to walk around to her desk.

"And then you open your mouth and it all disappears," she cocked her head and shook it in mocking disappointment.

"Well I got half a compliment."


	66. Chapter 66

**Ah the long awaited dress chapter! Now this is rated a little more on the M side but I'm not going to change the rating of the story cause I'm lazy and this is going to be the only chapter in this story where the rating is questionable. Now this dress smut as I have been calling it is actually about 20 pages long ;) if I get enough requests I can post the whole thing in a separate little oneshot of sorts, kind of like a bonus feature on a DVD or something. Anyway let me know and enjoy! :)**

* * *

James quite literally felt like repetitively beating his head against a wall. Granted things had gotten less chaotic around the station since Regina had taken the reins so to speak and brought order back. He dropped his head heavily on the desk in the sheriff's with a loud thud when his cell phone buzzed on his desk. He could not deal with another crisis at the moment.

He lifted his head with a long sigh as dropped his hand over his phone and slid it in front of him. A small smile relaxed his face when he saw Regina's name on the screen. He cocked his head curiously as he read the message '_come find me ;)_' that could mean so many different things and he had a lot to do. Slowly a sly grin pulled at his mouth and before he could reply another text vibrated his phone in his hand '_don't keep me waiting Charming._'

He froze. His mind absolutely racing and then stood up suddenly and quite comically stumbled out of his chair and out the door, pushing chairs and desks out of the way as he tried to regain his balance.

...

Regina sat in front of the mirror carefully applying her eyeliner, taking her time in perfecting her appearance. She hummed a knowing laugh when her phone vibrated on the table next to her. She dropped her hands from her face and looked down at the phone '_do I get a hint?_' She chuckled darkly and answered quickly '_absolutely not_' before turning her attention back to her face.

As she finished her eyes with a dark eye shadow she put the brush down and looked over her reflection thoughtfully. She new she had plenty of time before James found her and she didn't want to be waiting for too long doing nothing which was why she had opted for texting him so early. A newly manicured finger rested on lips that were painted a shade to exaggerate their natural colour.

She hadn't yet decided on her hair, it was too short to do much with. She could pin it all up but that would be no fun for him. Just one time. Henry would never have to know she was using magic unnecessarily. She would absolutely never tell him why she would do it that was for certain. She pulled her finger from her lips and smirked as she waved her hand and her hair returned to its impressive length.

She turned her head from side to side, admiring the way the soft dark strands fell over her shoulders. With another wave of her hand her straight hair was given loose waves and she smiled in approval. She brought the corner of her bottom lip between her teeth and turned her head to the side as she contemplated how to style her hair.

She ran her fingers through the long loose curls and brought it all over one shoulder. It couldn't be too complicated, she felt free to assume he was going to want his hands in it. She breathed out a dark laugh and leaned back in her chair as she put a finger between her teeth and rested her other arm over her middle.

...

"Red?"

Red lifted her head to the diner door and laughed softly, "you're looking rather desperate."

"Do you know where Regina is?"

Red smirked and ran her tongue over her teeth, "yes," she nodded slowly and bit back a laugh at the way his eyes widened.

James cleared his throat and fumbled to compose himself, "where is she?"

"I'm still not one hundred percent alright with you two but the way she can reduce you to a sexually frustrated idiot is absolutely hilarious," she cocked her head mockingly and hugged her serving tray in front of her and he stood stiff and entirely speechless.

"Sh-she told you?"

"No but I'm not a fool, I can put two and two together," she teased and held the tip of her tongue between her teeth. With a low laugh she put him out of his misery, "she said you'd probably come here looking for help and she asked me to tell you that first of all your a moron and second that she's somewhere that no one but you can find her," she cocked her head and pushed her lips together in a greatly amused grin.

He mulled it over and then laughed quietly at himself, "yeah, yeah I'm a bit of a moron," he nodded and Red laughed, "thanks Red."

"Don't want to hear about it after!" She called as he left and he turned around and walked backwards with his arms outstretched making her shake her head and laugh.

...

He jogged up to the large wooden doors of her mausoleum and stepped inside, quietly closing the door behind him. He turned back around to find and array of items laid neatly on the sealed coffin and he plucked the note that sat on top.

'_If you get the Evil Queen, I get Prince Charming._'

He flipped the note between his fingers and looked carefully over the items she had left for him. Boots, a change of clothes, and his sword. He laughed lowly, the anticipation starting to get to him. He dropped his gaze to the note again but found that the elegant scrawl had changed. He flipped it over to see if she had just written on both sides but the other side remained blank. He flipped it back over to read the new message and grinned darkly.

'_Better get in character Charming._'

...

James jogged down the stairs in to her vault and looked around, hand on the hilt of his sword. He walked forward but found it to go nowhere so he turned around and took the other hallway at the bottom of the stairs. It was larger than he had previously thought, plenty of rooms and passageways to get lost in.

After passing a mirror down a particularly long hallway he heard a soft click indicating an opening door. He stopped in his tracks and turned quickly to find that the mirror had marked a hidden door. Of course, she's the evil queen, she uses mirrors to watch. He shook his head and walked in to the brightly lit room.

A fire was burning in the hearth but he assumed it to be some sort of strange magic for there was nowhere for the smoke to go, it was underground and the fire didn't crackle. He scanned the room looking for Regina, it was quite spacious especially considering it was underground.

The wall paper was a patterned light blue, the ceiling was arched with many light stone arches gathering in points on the ceiling. The room didn't quite fit, it was like it had been pulled from a castle. Beside the fire was a simple chaise lounge with fur blankets draped over it and several fur upholstered pillows as well, beside it a small side table, on the other end of the room was a beautifully carved vanity with a large mirror and across from that was a large bed, the blankets looked to be variations of blues and several soft furs. If he were to guess he would say the this was Regina's room back in their land and she brought it with her.

He was brought from his thoughts by the sound of the door slamming shut behind him. He spun around and went for his sword but his hand grasped nothing but air. Confused, he lifted his eyes from his sword's empty sheath and caught sight of the deep red velvet that gathered on the floor. His eyes moved up, greatly appreciating how the fabric clung to her body and the way in accentuated her waist boldly. The black lace over the red fabric had his throat becoming dry and he suppressed a moan when his eyes reached her breasts to find that there was no red fabric to cover the majority of them, only a sheer translucent fabric with the black laced pattern decorating it.

She held his sword across her body, hilt in her right and by her hip and a finger of her left hand on the very tip of the blade that was raised just above her shoulder. He couldn't see her eyes for they were watching the blade as she spun it slowly but he could see she had darkened them with makeup to give them a smoky appearance. What topped it all off was her hair. It was long, past the middle of her back and it tumbled over her shoulders in loose silky curls. Only a few strands were pulled back along the sides, only enough to keep it from falling in her face.

"I would imagine," she kept her eyes on the sword as she spun it, careful not to break the skin of her left finger, "that when given a blade such as this, a prince would keep better track of it."

Her eyes flashed up to his and his heart all but stopped beating. They were dark, manipulative, playful, daring, and deadly and the makeup only added to it. Her voice even, she had lowered its tone to the way it sounded back in their land, laced with a dark power that sent shivers down his spine. She wanted him to play along and that is exactly what he was going to do, "it's not exactly fair when your opponent has magic."

Regina smirked darkly and slid her finger off the blade with a soft sound that hung on the metal in the silence of the room. She sauntered up to him, taking her time as she brought the sword to the side of his neck and stopped when she was barely a foot away from him, "what business does a good man like yourself have in wandering around looking for me?"

"In case you haven't noticed, you've been trying to kill me and my wife," she was taller by a few inches, he suspected she wore a ridiculous pair of heels, even more ridiculous than the ones she wore on a daily basis. He liked it.

She was thrilled that he had brought Snow in to this, she wasn't going to herself, she didn't want to rub him the wrong way and ruin their game but he had brought her in himself opening that door nice and wide for her to enter. She grinned salaciously and slightly increased the pressure of the blade against his neck, "ah yes, Snow White," she said the name slowly and enunciated it clearly, "but that does not explain why you're here."

She leaned in closer and looked up at him, he stood strong and level headed, very Charming. She hummed thoughtfully and stepped back, sliding the sword from his neck and lightly dragging its point across his jugular as she flicked it off and crossed the blade over in front of her.

Her holding the sword only made him want her more, "I have another matter I wish to discuss."

"Discuss?"

She questioned the word and his heart began to race as she slowly started to circle around him. She traced her finger up and down the edges of the sword, her eyes raking over him as though to determine the best way for her to take him down. She had made almost a full circle around him before he corrected himself, "resolve."

She chuckled darkly through closed lips, "now my dear Charming," her eyes followed the blade and her lips parted in a rather eery manner as she brought the sword so it was parallel to the floor and the tip of the blade was under his chin and she pushed up causing his head to tilt back. Her eyes flitted up to the steady blue that looked back, "what is this matter you wish to resolve?"

She tilted the sword so it became more perpendicular to the floor as she stepped forward, hips swaying and lips parted as she kept the sharp point under his chin, "what could possibly be so pressing," her voice moved slowly and smoothly like silk from her tongue, "that you leave your precious Snow White alone to come to me?" She drew out the last word in a poisonous tone that faded slowly in to a raspy whisper.

As she neared the end of her question her voice sounded exactly like it had when they had her in her cell after Snow had called off her execution. Absolutely deadly and cold. For a moment fear attacked his system and his stomach flipped and the shivers coursed through his body. He was truly dealing with the Evil Queen now, "I'm tired of playing nice."

The corners of her mouth quirked up in a pleased smile and without breaking eye contact she quickly and gracefully spun the sword between them and with impressive force dug the tip in to the floor between their feet. She cocked her head and hummed a short approval at the way his body tensed for a moment, nervous that she may miss. She never missed. "So jumpy," she grinned and shrugged her shoulders as she looked up in a movement that resembled an eye roll and rested her hands on the hilt of the sword, her tone light and mocking yet still carrying that danger.

"You have quite a reputation."

"That I do."

They stood less than half a foot apart, he could feel the gentle warm of her breath against his jaw and that was the only thing that was gentle about her as she currently stood in front of him. She was going above and beyond and he was going to have to thank her for it later. After they had a little fun of course, "think you can help me?"

He was starting to loom over her again but she didn't let it show how much that was working for her, "I do not help anyone."

He took half a step forward so her knuckles were touching his stomach and he looked directly in to her dangerous eyes, they looked just as they did back in their land, "think you can play a part in resolving this issue?"

"Oh it's an _issue_ now?" She tucked her chin in and raised her eyebrows.

"Indeed it is."

Regina thrummed her fingers over the hilt of the sword, finger tips extending to tap the leather cladding his torso. She lifted her right hand from her left on the hilt of the sword and began walking two fingers painfully slowly up from his stomach, "you are lacking in self preservation dear Prince."

The dark raspy tone carried to his ears had him wanting her even more, he had never been so desperate to absorb that sound with his mouth firmly against hers. Nearly all recollection of the fact they were still in Storybrooke was gone from his head as her fingers neared his collarbone, "call it taking a risk."

"A very dangerous risk," she whispered threateningly, their faces mere inches apart when her fingers reached his face and rested under his chin, "the question dear prince," she looked over his face and her eyes lingered on his lips before they met his eyes, she smirked for he was entirely lost in his Prince Charming persona, it was entirely clear to her, "is will you be able to follow through?"

They stood in silence for what seemed like forever, her dark eyes daring him to touch her. What would she do if he did? What would it feel like to kiss such a dangerous woman? In one swift movement he took her face in his hands and crashed his lips hard against hers. His heart stopped, a sudden panic washing over him as he came to realize what his body had done against his will.

It lasted less than a moment before his senses were sent hyperactive. The fingers on his chin dropped and hooked them in to the collar of his shirt as she opened her mouth and kissed him back. She wasted no time in deepening the kiss, slipping her warm tongue past his lips and over his own.

She was demanding in her kiss, pushing his head back with force of her mouth against his. Teeth bit down hard on his bottom lip and he groaned against her mouth and then there was a sharp pain in his abdomen. He pulled away quickly, winded from the force she had used and jabbed the hilt of his sword in to his gut. His hands instinctively went to his stomach and he bent at the waist to try and catch his breath.

Regina chuckled menacingly and twirled the sword as she walked around the pained man. She stopped behind him with her body nearly pressing against his as she leaned down and whispered in his ear, "now what would your faithful Snow White think of that?"

Her voice danced around his ear, the way she talked down to him sent shivers down his spine. The tables needed to turn. Quite suddenly he spun around and snatched the sword from her strong and delicate hands as he stood tall, taking a couple steps back so the sword was now at her neck. The movement didn't seem to phase her, she only chuckled through a grin and rested her hands on her hips. It was the familiar amused and arrogant and he wanted to take that grin off her face and replace it with a look of pure erotic pleasure.

She bent forward at the waist as she stepped toward him, the edge of the sword dragging heavily across the side of her neck but not heavy enough to cut, "you want me," she almost whispered and let the amusement and exaggerated shock lace her low voice. She straightened her posture and stood just within arms reach of him as she cocked her head slightly, "all the things I could do with that information," she smirked.

James moved his eyes over the proud and confident queen and it got his heart racing once again. She had lured him in with her naturally seductive character and then multiplied it tenfold with the power over him she demonstrated. He wanted to take it from her. Dropping his sword carelessly to the floor he stalked forward quickly and pulled her head up to his, their mouths meeting in a heated kiss as she easily overcame his efforts at trying to be the one to control it.

She broke the kiss and magically threw him against the wall beside the hidden door and walked back up to him. She pressed her body firmly against his and trailed her fingers over the waist of his pants as her face hovered in front of his, her eyes down at his mouth and her head swaying ever so slightly as the words came out slowly and filled with a lust for power, "to corrupt the handsome Prince Charming that dear Snow White holds so dear," her eyes flashed up to his quickly, "my pleasure."

She ground her hips against him and grinned madly when his eyes closed and he unsuccessfully tried to suppress a groan. She chuckled through her teeth and lowered further so her lips brushed against his but she didn't kiss him. She wanted to get him riled up, she wanted him to have that power over her again, it was his game and she was going to make him angry enough to do anything he wanted to her, the Evil Queen. She lowered her voice to a taunting whisper, "you want me," she whispered against his jaw, "I am bad and you want," she paused to let a smile play on her lips, "to strip me of my power and use it on me. You want me to see how it feels for someone to have complete control over me," his breathing was getting heavier and his eyes remained closed as she spoke each word slowly and clearly, "just like I," she flicked her finger, opening his belt and grinning at the tight breath that flared his nostrils, "have controlled you and Snow White."

She got the desired reaction from him and she laughed darkly and quietly. He rolled them over and slammed her against the wall, his hands just above her hips holding her firmly in place, "tell me Charming," she whispered against his lips, wanting to tap in to that darkness he kept deep within, "do you treat Snow in this way? Pressing her hard against a wall, trapping her, having your way with her," her fingers hooked in to the waist of his pants and she pulled him even closer, "do you kiss her like to do me? Or have you been saving this hunger for darkness just for me?"

There it was again, that poisonous whisper that shot right through him to his very core. She knew exactly what buttons to push and she had pushed them all, a new darkness overcame him and all the memories of her trying to hurt them all flashed behind his eyes but he could only think of one thing. Their previous kiss had clouded his mind with lust and his hands moved up to hold her neck in his hands and they stayed there for a moment but then he moved them heavily down her chest and over her breasts, his eyes following his hands as her body moved under his large hands, "I am not going to make this easy for you," his hand reached her stomach and he almost didn't catch the way her breath hitched.

It took all her effort to control her breathing and she could do nothing about her racing heart as he felt her, "and how do you imagine this is going to go?"

Her voice and thickened with arousal and his hands pushed harder against her, "I am not going to stop," he trailed off momentarily as he changed the position of his right hand and he began rubbing her through the fabric of her dress, reveling in how her breathing choked at his heavy touch, "until you lose count of how many times I can push you over," he looked back up at her with arrogant grin that only grew when her shoulders went tense in an attempt to keep herself under control.

The darkness swirled in his eyes and it was nearly enough for her to crumble with ecstasy. James from Storybrooke was nowhere to be found, only a frustrated Prince Charming and he was going to send her on an incredible high. She parted her lips in a manipulative grin, "I'm sure Snow has never had the pleasure," her knees nearly buckled when he increased the pressure of his fingers and moved in even closer so he looked straight down at her.

"Keep talking," he dared and grinned as she started to drop in to the contact his fingers provided and her chest started to heave with labored breaths. She pushed herself forward to kiss him but he pulled back, denying her the contact and she looked up at him in confusion. He looked down at her as though she was his prey and he was going to play with her before finishing, "I am going to watch."

Her next few breaths came out in shallow gasps tainted with laughter at the crazed look in his eyes. It was cut off with a choked, "oh!" And a hiss as her knees gave out and her arms spread out quickly as she balanced herself against the wall when his fingers hit a sensitive spot through the red fabric. She shot him a warning glare but only for effect, an effect that worked well.

He moved his fingers to find that spot that he had lost when her knees gave out, her glare was deadly but that only made him push harder. A grin darkened his features when he found that sweet spot again and she whimpered and pushed her head against the wall, her fingers clawing at the blue paper.

Her being entirely clothed it allowed him to focus only on her face as it alternated between creasing with lines of pure pleasure and relaxing seamlessly in to bliss. His own heart rate increased significantly at her pleasure and he moved his fingers faster in small circles, pushing her right to the edge before slowing down and easing up on the pressure to prolong her release. He would repeat the action, each time the cycle took less and less time to finish.

Regina couldn't stop her body quivering with pleasure as combinations of hisses and moans escaped her. It was a sweet torture he was putting her through and she began to feel desperate for release, "I never pegged you for one to take pleasure in torturing," she taunted darkly through a heavy breath.

He leaned in closer and slowed his movements right down and whispered against her jaw, "you deserve it," she sighed softly against him and ground against his hand, all but begging for him to finish her off.

"What are you waiting for?" She taunted darkly, whispering through a heavy breath. Her teeth parted in a daring grin and he mirrored it, tilting his head in a darkly playful manner she had used herself countless times. She held her grin as long as she could but as he increased the pressure and speed of his movements between her legs through her dress that grin gave way to clenched teeth and she pushed her head against the wall hard.

Her lips parted as the pleasured moans escaped her, her face softened as her breathing became shallow and audible, "the powerful Evil Queen," he whispered but kept his fingers moving as her body shook and her knees threatened to give way, "unraveling at the hand," he caught her dark eyes and dared her to look away, "of Prince Charming," his lips parted in a small victorious grin. Her nails clawed at the wall behind her as he finally pushed her over, a series of choked and rather loud moans were voiced and she pushed her head back against the wall as he continued to rub her through her orgasm.

Her head spun and her lips remained parted as she kept her head tilted back and tried to catch her breath as he slowed his movements. His teeth bit down firmly on the corner of her jaw but not enough for it to hurt and then his lips closed around the area as his teeth scraped down her skin. She chuckled darkly and turned her head toward him so their lips were nearly touching and they breathed the same air, "one," she grinned with an open mouth.

James returned the smug grin and dropped his eyes to her mouth before pulling them back up to her eyes. They were dark, arrogant, and defiant and he couldn't help the low chuckle that rose from deep in his throat at the way her pupils had dilated with pleasure and the way her short panting skimmed his jaw.

The sounds she had made at his touch. He wanted more. His eyes flicked to her mouth once more and he pushed her head hard against the wall in a forceful kiss. It was a constant battle over who should take control of the kiss and both were nothing but persistent. He pushed her harder against the wall, pushing the air out of her lungs in a moan muffled by his mouth. She still refused to let him take her down from her high power, "you are wearing too many clothes," he whispered a growl against her jaw.

"Likewise Charming," she breathed out as she made pointless work of trying to slow her heart rate as his hands moved heavily up her sides and he teased her with his lips and teeth against the delicate skin of her neck and jaw. She arched her back off the wall to aid him in sliding his hands over the small of her back and pulling her impossibly closer. She turned her head to expose more of her neck for him to assault and she her eyes followed her hand as she moved them over his arms to hold his biceps clothed in leather.

Quite suddenly and efficiently she was spun and her front was pressed against the wall and she let out a low and impressed chuckle as she relaxed against it with a grin and turned her head to look over her shoulder, "power is seductive Charming," the words slipped through her lips in a low raspy voice. Shivers flew under her skin as he moved his hands up over her body and in to her hair. A small gasp escaped her when his fingers closed and took a handful of her dark hair and pulled her head back firmly against his shoulder.

"Hush now Regina," he warned dangerously and she turned her head as much as she could and her smokey painted eyes looked down at his mouth hungrily with lips parted. With a tug on her hair he tilted her head back further and turned it so he could capture her lips in a heated kiss as he pushed her harder against the wall, enjoying how she fought.

She tried to turn back around to face him but he denied her the action and kept her firmly in place with a hand on her waist. With a strong bite on his bottom lip she showed her frustration with being trapped but with a firm pull on her hair she let go, "ow," he growled but she laughed. He dropped his head back down and kissed her hard, instantly deepening it and trying unsuccessfully once again to gain control over her movements.

He broke it off quickly and released his hold on her hair, allowing the muscles in her neck to relax and straighten as he moved her hair to the side and began unlacing the back of her dress. Both were breathing heavily from their kiss and the anticipation of what was to come.

A visible shudder rolled her shoulders gently as his rough large hands moved up the soft bare skin of her back toward her shoulders. A sound resembling a purr pleasantly made its way through her closed lips as his hands moved to her shoulders and began pushing the red fabric from her.

James lowered his head to her ear, "if I'm not mistaken I'd say that you want me just as much as I want you," he lowered his head further to gently bite her now bare shoulder.

She smirked and turned her head to look at him in the corner of her eye, "don't flatter yourself dear," she sighed dramatically and leaned against him as his hands moved over her shoulders and down her arms pushing the dress off further, "wanting you and wanting to ruin your wife are two entirely different things," she spoke with a simple and overly innocent tone. It pushed a button as she knew it would and he turned her back around quickly and shoved her back against the wall.

"I think it's time for you to stop talking again," he lifted his chin and smiled darkly at her when she pursed her lips together and rocked her head on her shoulders, her eyes defiant as ever but willing to play along, "good girl," he approved and she hummed a warning as if to say 'don't test me'.

It was an intriguing balance he had found with her pushing. He was practically entirely in his Prince Charming persona, no recollection of his relationship with her and yet it seemed he somehow recalled that he was no longer with Snow. There was no guilt or conflict to his actions with her, he was entirely lost in this game unlike herself who had only gotten lost for brief moments. She didn't want to get too carried away, she didn't want to hurt him by mistake, she wanted to give him what he wanted but he had to work for it first. He wanted to beat the Evil Queen and she wanted someone to beat her as well and she was going to give that part of herself to him.

She parted her lips thoughtfully and dropped her eyes to her fingers as she undid the ties holding the leather jacket closed. She very much appreciated how he looked in the clothing from their land, "scared I'll rip your heart out Charming?" She teased when her hands neared his chest and his movements paused.

James smirked and cocked his head, "your arms."

She flicked open the last tie with a open grin and then relaxed against the wall and dropped her arms to her sides so he could continue removing her gown. She watched his face contently and smirked as she gave a short and quiet chuckle at how he became even more clouded with a dark lust when her breasts were exposed to his eyes. When his hands reached her hips she parted her lips and dropped her eyes to watch him push the snug fabric off of her and let it drop to pool around her ankles.

She stood in front of him entirely bare save for a pair of black lace panties and her black heels. He could feel himself growing harder and he could feel his heart rate increase significantly, she was stunning and now she seemed to have an even more dangerous air to her. He was going to win and he wasn't going to stop until he did.

He shook his head with a dark grin that verged on maniacal and in return she pursed her lips in a knowing smirk and rested her head against the wall, arrogance and confidence simply flowing from her. "This," he looked over her quickly and nodded, "I am going to break this."

"Oh," she dipped her chin down and looked up from under her eyelashes, her amused tone fading into a dare, "I'd like to see you try." She slid her hands up his chest to his shoulders and pushed the leather jacket from his body leaving his upper body clothed in a loose white cotton shirt, the shirt of a prince.

Her heart pounded against her rib cage and her breath became incredibly shallow as he softly trailed his finger back and forth from hip to hip just above the black lace of her panties. It took all her will not to push herself forward into his touch and that will was practically shattered when he moved in close enough for his nose to occasionally brush her cheek but not close enough for their lips to touch. Her mouth remained open slightly as she awaited his kiss and her eyes were trying to focus down at his mouth. His fingers were driving her insane with anticipation as they continued trailing over her taut skin.

He hooked his finger in her panties and continued to drag his finger slowly from hip to hip, grinning when her breath caught, "I'm going to fuck you until you can't see straight," he whispered against luscious lips and slowly swayed his head back and forth, his lips often brushing against hers but he never kissed her. Not even when he felt her breath grow short and heavy or when she would tilt her chin up so her parted lips were closer and brushed harder. He was going to play with her, he was going to be in control of this dangerous woman.

Her slim and strong body had slowly moved closer to him so her lean muscle and soft breasts were pressed up against his hard body. He allowed it and moved to kiss her, opening her mouth with his but then breathing out a laugh as he toyed with her and her breath hitched in anticipation that had no closure.

Things weren't moving fast enough and his teasing was driving her mad. So she kissed him, skillfully forcing his mouth open to deepen the kiss only to be slammed against the wall and have the breath knocked from her lungs. She didn't stop though, she kissed him harder and fought him when he tried to regain the lead, even though she loved it when he took the lead she fought him. She fought him because she had to make him work for it, it was his desire for her that she wanted to unleash so he could live his dirty little secret to the fullest. She wasn't one to settle for anything less than spectacular.

* * *

**So like I said up at the top let me know what you think and whether or not you want the rest of it posted in its own little story! :) **


	67. Chapter 67

**This is just a fun fluffy chapter for you all, I had great fun writing it :) Now for those of you who are unaware, I have posted the rest of the dress fun in a separate story titled Let's Play a Game :) and for those of you who have read it you get to read the end again here! Enjoy some of the after effects of their game :) hahaha!**

* * *

She laid limp and quivering under him, her breath coming out in tired pleasureful whimpers as he hovered over top of her and kissed her salty skin over her neck and grazing his teeth against her jaw. She made no move to fight him, she willingly accepted his gestures and his weight on top of her. A low and deadly chuckle rose from deep in his throat and across her jaw, the tables had turned and it was now she who remained powerless beneath him. He had won. It was thrilling.

He kissed her then and again she didn't make any move to fight him for control over it and that had him deepening the kiss further and dropping heavier on top of her, pushing her head further in to the bed. He had broken the queen, tamed the wild beast to his touch but still felt the danger that flowed through her veins, ready to turn on him at any second.

As he kissed her and moved his hands over her body that was hot to the touch he found him self easing back, slowly, very slowly, beginning to remember. He broke their kiss gently and remained close so their lips were almost touching and listened to her as she tried to catch her breath through her smile and quiet hum of approval.

He was starting to come back from his clouded haze and she let him come to his senses slowly instead of snapping him back to reality. She wanted him to remember all of her gift to him so she let him process it as she laid relaxed and exhausted underneath him and lovingly trailed her fingers up and down his sides. He remained on top of her and she was grateful for that for his body kept the air from chilling her skin that glistened with a thin layer of sweat. She could not recall how many times he had pushed her over but he was certain he knew and if he so desired to she would allow him to tell her but it was his number and she didn't need it.

She rubbed her head back in to the bed and her smile grew a little friendlier when she saw the kind and gentle man return to her, "you in there darling?" She whispered tenderly and his brow furrowed slightly but she only cocked her head gently and smiled happily beneath him.

"Yeah," he started to laugh under his breath and then asked gently, "are you okay?"

She hummed a loving laugh and nodded as she blinked slowly, "I am perfectly wonderful," she moved her fingers up from his side to slowly trace his jaw line up to his temple, "you have fun?"

He laughed softly, a slight embarrassment flushing his cheeks, "yes," she smiled at him, her eyes warm and all of her walls completely down as her fingers continued to move over the side of his face. He leaned in to her touch and she tilted her head softly, "are you sure you are alright? I was a really hard on you..."

The concern in his voice caused her heart to swell with warmth and she shook her head slowly, "just tired dear, if I wanted you to stop I would have stopped you," she smiled and then teased him, "I do like that Evil Charming, quite a turn on."

James laughed quietly and shook his head, "I don't know where he came from. Kind of freaked myself out actually..."

Regina chuckled through closed lips as she smiled and worry and concern was starting to show in his features, "everybody has a dark side. You are safe with me, I wouldn't let you get out of hand. However," she smirked and adjusted her head, "I would love if some of those elements of Evil Charming hung around to come and play every now and then."

His cheeks flushed a little again and he bowed his head and laughed with her, "oh yeah?"

"Mhm," she grinned and he shook his head as he continued to laugh quietly and moved off of her so he laid next to her. Immediately the air hit her skin and she rolled over to him and back to the warmth his body provided her.

He smiled and kissed her nose as she nuzzled in close and wrapped her arms lazily around his neck so he laid on her left arm and the right hung over and her forehead rested against his own. He ran his fingers lightly up and down her spine and smirked, "thirteen times to break the queen."

"Thirteen?!" At the sound of his laughter she nuzzled in further to him and mumbled against his jaw, "Jesus that's a big number," she started to laugh quietly with him and he brought a heavy fur blanket over them.

"You forgot at ten, almost at nine but you made it up to ten and I suppose I just wasn't done with you yet," he chuckled and closed his eyes, still having a hard time accepting that he had the ability and desire of treating her as a toy for him to break. Oh but he had fun, he enjoyed handling the roaring fire that was the queen, "thank you for bringing the Evil Queen out to play with me," he whispered, a darker tone playing with his words as he exhaled and grazed his teeth along the edge of her jaw before kissing her soft fair skin.

She arched her back in to him and moaned in delight at the sensation of his mouth against her skin as she lifted her head only enough to kiss him back and wrap her arms tighter around his neck and head. She would be lying if she said she didn't notice he was tired as well but that didn't stop her from kissing him and kissing him hard.

He brought the kiss to a slow stop and smiled against her mouth, "I love you."

She hummed happily and tiredly as she sunk back down in to him, "I love you too."

With a final kiss to her cheek he rested his forehead back against hers and hugged her closer, "you should probably get some sleep darling," she only nodded and sighed, her eyes already closed. He loved this woman so much it hurt and calling back their recent activities brought a huge grin to his face and he started playing with her lengthened hair. Right down to the nitty gritty details she gave him the experience he had always secretly wanted and kept to himself. She gave him his guilty pleasure and went above and beyond to make him believe it was all real and not just a gift from her to him. He was never going to forget it that was for certain.

...

Regina walked in to the diner eyeing a plate full of fries, she was starving. Her head full of the light and happy drugs her body provided with from her game with James. She tapped the daydreaming raven haired woman's left shoulder with her fingertips only to snatch a few fries from the girl's plate on her right when she looked left. She moved quickly so that she was on her left when she looked right, looking for the person who had tapped her.

She sat down with a victorious grin at the counter so there was a stool between her and Snow. When the girl finally noticed her presence she looked at her with a confused and unreadable expression as she slid a stolen fry past her lips.

"Did you just take my fries?"

Regina nearly snorted out a laugh at the girl's shrill and accusatory tone but she kept it down to a highly amused chuckle and retorted sarcastically, "us black hearts have to stick together."

"Good afternoon Regina," Red greeted in an unimpressed and scolding tone only to have it lost when Regina snapped her head up and stared at her as though she had seven heads, "what?"

"Afternoon?"

"Yes," she squinted her eyes as she laughed and shook her head.

Regina looked around her and then stopped back on the younger brunette and chuckled, "what day is it?" She took a bite of another fry, kicking in a fit of laughter inside as she watched Snow glare at her through her peripheral.

Red laughed a little louder at the queen's good humored confusion, "it's Tuesday Regina. Where have you been?" The playful glint in her eye told her she had been having a little fun, "no," she lifted her finger and pointed at her and the queen laughed cheerfully as she took the rest of her half eaten fry in to her mouth.

Well that meant she and James had slept through the night and morning rather than just the few hours they had previously thought. She felt loose and a little overly happy but she didn't really care, "feed me," she nearly begged and Red's smile grew wider, "seriously, Red, feed me, I am going to starve!"

Red chuckled and shook her head, "and why is Madame Mayor so so hungry?"

Regina laughed under her breath and put her elbows on the counter as she clasped her hands together keeping both pointer fingers out and together to point at the clock above Red's shoulder, "I am starving and I will decrease your one hundred and fifty dollar tip by," she hummed thoughtfully as she decided on an amount, "five dollars for every minute I am kept waiting."

Red shrugged, "I'm game. What do you want?"

"I don't care as long as it comes with a ridiculously large side order of fries. Go. Run little doggy fetch me my food!"

"Oh well now I just want to stand here and watch you suffer."

"Tick tock hound," she grinned and watched Red pause for a moment as she contemplated money or the satisfaction of torturing her. Money won out in the end and she hurried to the back and Regina heard her barking orders. Barking. She laughed to herself at the thought and then shook her head and rubbed her hands over her face and mumbled amusedly to herself, too quiet for anyone else to hear, "too much sex for you dear."

Then she remembered and called in to the back, "oh, Red!" She was about to whistle when the brunette rounded the corner and when she caught sight of her raised fingers her mouth opened as though she was truly offended by the gesture.

"You were _not_ just about to whistle!"

She ignored the comment and continued speaking, "I'm sure James will be here shortly, could you start an order for him too dear?"

"Hungry like a wolf too I would assume?"

Regina chuckled in approval, "now look who's been roped in to making dog jokes."

Red only rolled her eyes and turned on her heels to go back into the kitchen.

To her delight Red returned a total seven minutes later, "well done Lassie!" Her eyes were fixated on her plate as it neared her space only to have it removed from in front of her.

"Say you're sorry," she cocked her head expectantly.

With a defiant smirk that could belong only to her, she held the girl's eye contact and magicked her plate out of the waitress' hand and back in front of her, "no," she grinned and laughed as she lifted a few fries from her plate and Red rolled her eyes and walked away shaking her head in amusement. In a gesture more of spiteful mocking rather than peace, Regina outstretched her arm toward Snow who was gathering her things in preparation to leave and offered her three fries to replace the ones she had taken.

Furious, she held Regina's seemingly innocent stare as she tugged on her jacket and gloves. What she had been doing that had made her act so uncharacteristically happy she didn't know nor did she want to. She had ideas but she didn't want to linger on them. Along with her anger for her mocking her, Snow still felt that uncomfortable stab of betrayal she had given Regina. She had been so close to having her back but then...well...Cora.

She turned around to leave only to run right in to James' sturdy frame, "oh!" She lifted her hands to keep herself from touching him. Only after a moment did she realize who it was, "I-I'm sorry I was just leaving..."

"Quite alright," he smiled down at her and stepped aside, holding the door open for her and allowing her to pass, a sad pang echoing within the walls of his heart.

Snow nodded at the door and paused for a moment, not wanting to leave his side just yet. She had avoided him quite well since she had kissed him after giving him the papers and she had done so on purpose because she didn't want to feel like she did now. She didn't want to feel like her heart was being torn to shreds and thrown to the ground, "thank you," she whispered and stepped out the door.

James nodded politely and let the door swing shut as he turned and walked to Regina, "oh you have food! I love you," he huffed and reached for some of her fries but got slapped on the hand, "ow!"

"Get your own!"

"I'm starving!"

She only shrugged and laughed quietly, "not my fault."

"Yes your fault!"

"No," she shook her head and swallowed her mouthful, "you're the one that let slip what you wanted and I gave it to you."

He grabbed for some fries again and got slapped yet again, "please?!"

"No."

He reached yet again and she moved her plate. Again he reached and they both laughed at his effort and as a final stand she cast a spell and a translucent dome appeared over her food, "there," she smiled victoriously and reached in and took a fry, "all better."

Unconvinced, he reached for it again only to be cruelly zapped by the dome, "ah!" He recoiled quickly and shook his vibrating hand in the air before dropping his head on the counter and whined, "_Regina_! You magic smoked!"

"Indeed I did dear."

"Not fair."

"Be patient," she said slowly through her laugh and right on cue a second plate was presented in front of James. He perked up instantly and smiled at her before giving her a quick kiss on her laughing mouth.

"Thank you," he chuckled and gave her another quick kiss before turning his attention to the plate in front of him and picked up his burger to take a big bite as he listened to the sound of laughter vibrating in Regina's throat


	68. Chapter 68

**A fun chapter for you guys :) the next one is already written and ready to post and I'm sure you'll all love it! I'll post it tomorrow or the day after :) now I'm off to write SLBP! I feel bad for neglecting it ;)**

* * *

James watched with a smile as Regina woke up slow and stretched, arching her back off the bed before settling back in with a quiet and amused chuckle, "what?"

"I'm really sore," she laughed, her eyes still closed as she moved her shoulders deeper in to the bed with a smile and then opened one eye to look at him. Her muscles were tight in her back and shoulders and arms from fighting him and from him stretching and pulling her, holding her in place. She laughed happily again and rubbed her hands over her face as she took a deep breath to fill her lungs.

"Regina," his smile had vanished and his voice was concerned as he reached forward and took her forearm in his hand and pulled it from her face to examine it. Purpling bruises could be seen around both wrists and when he looked down at her it was like she didn't think it was out of the ordinary, "did I do this?"

Regina smiled at him and rolled over on to her stomach so she was closer to him, "technically speaking I suppose you did," the concern and shame in his expression made her smile a little more and move a little closer so she could lay a soft kiss on his chest and get comfortable in his arms.

"I'm-" his apology was cut off by a slim finger resting against his lips.

"You don't get to be sorry dear," she grinned and repositioned herself so her face was hovering over his, only her finger keeping their lips from touching, "there is nothing to be sorry for," she purred and arched her back in to him, feeling exceptionally playful this morning, "I would do it all again in a heartbeat and I wouldn't change a thing," her voice lowered in to a whisper and her smile grew wider as she slowly dropped her finger from his mouth and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she continued to smile when he remained silent and allowed a small smile to soften his features.

Pleased with his silence, she dropped her head down and caught his lips in a kiss that was anything but gentle. She climbed up on to him and he moved so he was on his back, not once breaking their fierce kiss. She straddled his waist, the skirt of her black silk night gown traveling dangerously high but it only allowed for his wandering hands to explore more of her. "Does Evil Charming want to come out and play?" She whispered against his jaw with a sly smile, her nose trailing over the short stubble on his face.

He grinned and breathed out an amused chuckle, why she found his darker side so pleasing he didn't know but he flipped them over quickly and enjoyed the sound of her free and delighted laughter at the motion as she now laid underneath him. He allowed himself to go a little heavier on top of her and her eyes lit up with delight. With a shake of his head he grinned at her, a grin he didn't know he possessed until the day before last and he placed a finger under her chin and pushed it up as though her was examining her worth, "maybe," what had gotten in to both of them he had no idea. He assumed it was just that special playful behavior that seemed to only show in the morning.

...

"You want to walk to work today?"

"No."

He looked her over with his brow furrowed and a quiet laugh as she fought to move around the kitchen, "you want me to drive you?"

"That involves walking to my office. No."

"Are you driving?"

"Still involves moving."

"Are you really that sore hun?"

"Yes."

He walked toward her and rested his hands on her shoulders to rub them down but she ducked away from the contact before he even started, "Regina-"

"Don't touch! You can work away at me tonight," she had her hands up and was laughing quietly under her breath, "the second day is always the worst...sometimes the third. Point is I'd like to be able to at least function today and I won't be able to if you rub me down right now."

"Alright alright," he gave in and shook his head, putting his hands up in surrender, "I take it you're magic smoking yourself right in to your chair at your desk?"

"Oh most definitely," she looked over her shoulder at him with a grin, her neck screaming at her for the motion. Apparently her body didn't appreciate him curving her with instructions given by a firm hand in her hair and their morning didn't help her case. Her body and mind thought differently, "see you at lunch?"

He dropped his head down slowly and kissed her gently, trying to make up for the pain he had put her in. He did feel bad despite her insisting that it was perfectly alright and threatening him any time he tried to apologize for hurting her. He pulled away slowly and stayed close, his mouth curling in a delighted smile, "of course."

...

"Hello," he stood and kissed her softly, "how are things going for you back as mayor?"

She grunted and sat down on the bench next to him, "you managed to put this town in quite a state of chaos in my time of leave."

"Hey," he drew out the word in a laugh, "I was doing my best," he could see he was trying her very best to hold back a snarky comment and it made him laugh some more, "I am glad you're back though, things have been easier," he admitted and she opened her container holding her salad.

"Is there a 'thank you' in there somewhere?" She smirked and stabbed some lettuce with her fork.

James laughed under his breath and playfully leaned in a little closer, "thank you Regina for being so good at your job that it makes everyone else's life easier."

"Well now you're just being a kiss ass."

He laughed a little louder and shook his head, "it is true though, so thank you," he gave her a quick kiss on the side of her head and smiled brightly as she tried her very hardest to erase the smile that had creeped on to her face at the gesture. With little effort whatsoever he lifted her legs and spun her on the bench so her legs were over his lap and her back was against the arm rest. She did not appreciate the gesture and glared at him disapprovingly as she moved to go back to the way she was but he held her legs in place and smiled at her until she gave in with a huff and an irritated roll of her eyes.

It wasn't the gesture that bothered her it was the fact that he was doing it in public that bothered her. She quite enjoyed sitting like this with him and they would often be found sitting like this at home. Just not outside with watching eyes. She supposed he was just trying to get her to step outside her comfort zone a little further. So she began picking through her salad again and tried to ignore the fact that she was enjoying herself much more now that his thumbs were moving gently over her legs, "how are the beans coming?"

"They're coming along quite nicely actually. Anton says they will be ready to harvest soon."

Regina caught sight of Tamara jogging just down the sidewalk coming toward them, "yes how is Anton? Still small I hope?"

"Yes," he chuckled and kept his eyes down on his hands and her legs clothed in black trousers, "yes your magically reduced giant is still reduced and growing beans like no tomorrow," he cringed at the sound of muffled screeching, like a microphone in a bad position. His gaze was caught by Tamara as she ripped the headphones from her ears with a yelp and then glanced at him with a furious and confused expression before looking at Regina, her mouth open and her brow furrowed as she held a hand to her ear.

She wasn't listening to music in the first place, the headphones were just for show. It seemed that people were more likely to talk when they thought no one could hear them. Then there was this..._clever_ woman who wasn't an ordinary person like everyone else. The queen simply turned her attention back to her salad as though nothing had happened, "what the hell?"

Regina shrugged and shook her head as though it was common knowledge, "I don't like eavesdropping."

Not wanting to get in to an argument she knew she couldn't win, Tamara shook her head at Regina as though she was insane before picking up her headphones and cautiously putting them back in her ears and picking up a jog. She had caught enough of their conversation. Giants and beans. Wasn't too hard to put together while in a town filled with classic fairytales. There were magic beans growing here and she needed to find them.

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows at Regina after Tamara had run off, "was that really necessary?"

"Yes."

"Why?" She opened her mouth to give a quick answer but he cut her off first, "and don't tell me it's just because you don't like her."

Regina huffed through her nose, her lips pressed together in an unimpressed line, "she was listening in quite intently on our conversation," at his look of doubt she continued, "there was no music playing, I would have heard it when I used magic on her phone," he was still doubtful and she understood that and didn't hold it against him, "if your crop gets destroyed I'm sure you'll have an idea on who did it."

James furrowed his brow at her and then looked down the sidewalk where Tamara had disappeared, "...now you've got me paranoid."

Regina chuckled softly and stabbed a small round tomato, "good."

"No, no Regina," he laughed softly and shook his head, "not good at all."

"You're paying attention now, _that_ is good," she smiled and he gave her a look of disapproval. A look that didn't falter until she lifted her fork so that the small tomato covered her nose and she stuck her tongue out at him. Only then did his features soften in a moment of highly amused confusion and entertainment before he burst out laughing.

"What the hell?!" He laughed and then laughed harder and his head was pushed back while she laughed quietly next to him and continued with her salad. He lowered his head and looked at her but the damage was done and he couldn't stop laughing, that image permanently imprinted in his memory. His shoulders bounced with held back laughter and he shook his head after bowing it and closing his eyes. Just when he thought he knew her she would do something completely new.


	69. Chapter 69

**I love this chapter so much :) just sayin :) I hope I get to read lots of reviews for this one! Enjoy you guys :)**

* * *

James walked in to the living room and found Henry looking through his book again with a troubled expression, "hey kid. What's troubling you?"

He shook his head and frowned at the book, "these stories...mom tells them so differently when I ask her how they went..."

"Well that's probably because she was there for most of them and she had a different perspective on them given her mental state at the time."

Henry shrugged and kept his shoulders up as he knitted his eyebrows together, "but she makes them sound real, not like a fairy tale. She makes them sound...not so...full of fluff I guess. She gives background on the characters, or people I guess, and says their reasons for doing what they did and makes it so that none of them are good but none of them are bad either...it's like she's bringing them down so that they are all people who are all the same and have all made good and bad choices and all have goodness and darkness inside them..."

James smiled at him and then lowered his eyes to the book as he dropped to his knees on the floor in front of Henry. The boy was looking at an illustration of the once so evil queen on horseback wearing a bold red coat that hung off the sides of the black horse. Slowly, James closed the book and moved it to rest on the couch next to the boy, "she tells them that way because she is a very wise woman Henry. She has experienced plenty in her lifetime that many haven't and shouldn't. She knows better than anyone that everyone has a dark side and everyone has a good side."

"I guess...but you don't have a dark side, you're good."

James shook his head and smiled, "I'm not perfect Henry, no one is and I can assure you I have a very dark side. Your mother brought it out in me a few days ago and while I'm not exactly proud of what I am capable of I am glad she brought it out so that I know it is there and I know that if need be she will know how to bring me to my senses."

He supposed he could be comforted by that information but he didn't delve deeper into details with James' tale because he got the impression he wasn't going to explain what he had done, "do you think I'm like that?"

James smiled and shook his head subtly, "I think that way way down buried deep inside you there is a little spot of darkness but I don't think it's coming out any time soon. I think it's content just to sit there and stay small and unheard," he squeezed the boy's knee when he smiled, comforted by his words, "now it's my turn to ask you something."

Henry grinned and repositioned himself so he sat taller and deeper in to the couch, "go ahead. Is it about operation cobra?"

"No," he chuckled and shook his head, "no it's about your mother."

"Okay...what is it?" He couldn't think of anything hat James would need to ask him about regarding his mom that he didn't already know.

"You, Henry, are the most important person in Regina's life," he paused and smiled when Henry beamed a wide grin, "so I wouldn't do this without asking for your permission because your opinion matters a whole lot to your mother and especially me right now."

Henry furrowed his brow curiously and cocked it head, a smile still playing on his mouth, "my permission for what?"

"I would like to ask your mother to marry me," he smiled gently and Henry's expression brightened impressively, "but I would appreciate it if I got your permission to do so."

Henry laughed excitedly and found he was bouncing in his seat, "are you serious?! You're really going to ask her to marry you?!"

James nodded and chuckled, "only with your permission."

"Of course I'm going to let you marry my mom!" He laughed and then bounced off the couch to hug James around his neck, "when are you going to ask her?!"

He felt completely at peace now, he didn't believe that Henry would decline in the first place but now that he had accepted he felt much better and he rubbed the boy's back as he pulled away and sat on the floor with him between himself and the couch, "how about tonight when she gets back from the office and before you go with Emma?"

"Can I watch?!"

"Only if you hide," he whispered deviously and Henry laughed again before launching himself at him again and hugging him tight.

"She won't even know I'm there!" He laughed and then pulled away and looked at James with an especially excited laugh, "she's going to freak out!"

...

At the sound of Regina opening the front door and calling their names, James and Henry shared a look of panic and excitement before Henry bolted silently across the kitchen and turned off the stove before hiding unseen by Regina and James walked through the hall toward her to keep her attention from the direction Henry was in, "hello darling," he greeted happily as she came up the entryway stairs.

She smiled and hummed softly before she kissed him, "hello," when she moved to walk in to the dining room and toward the kitchen to start dinner he cut her off, "what?"

He smiled down at her, his voice light and joyful, "I have a question for you."

"Well that's nice," she chuckled and shook her head, "you can ask me while I am making you and Henry dinner," she tried again to pass him but was stopped with a bold kiss. His hands held her head in place as his mouth moved rather quickly and hungrily, deepening it almost immediately and effectively stunning her. Then he softened it, kissed her with slow and gentle movements that had her heart racing just as fast as his first and more forceful kiss. Before she had the proper amount of time to recover from the initial shock and hold him too, he pulled away gently and with a smile and her hands remained at her sides, her elbows slightly bent.

Her eyes were wide and she blinked repetitively to try and regain her composure as she tried to understand what had happened, "whoa," she chuckled lowly and shook her head to try and clear it, "okay."

He laughed quietly at her stunned expression, taking joy in how she rarely tried to put her mask up in front of him anymore, "question now?"

She cleared her throat gently and then laughed softly, clearly he had something in his head telling him that this question couldn't wait. Determined Charming she supposed, "you have my full attention," she teased but that all stopped when he began lowering himself down on one knee. She felt the very strong desire to run but her suddenly heavy feet kept her in place.

"Regina," he began softly and her eyes were wide and her lips were parted softly in shock, "I know that you are not one for this get down on one knee thing but I am," he smiled up at her and her face hadn't changed and she remained stiff as he pulled the small black box from his pocket and opened it for her to see the diamond ring inside, "Regina, darling, will you marry me?"

She was stunned, she could only stare at the ring. It was a beautiful silver ring with a good sized diamond to catch anyone's eye and two smaller ones on either side of it while the band itself had small diamonds set in the silver all the way around its circumference. She couldn't find her voice, she had never thought she would get asked that question by anyone again. She found her heart to be racing and she soon discovered she wasn't breathing.

James only smiled wider as she remained silent and scared stiff. He was certain that even with all the time he spent at her side the topic of marriage never once crossed her mind. He found it squeezed his heart but it made her love her all the more, "Regina?"

"What? Right. Sorry this is just really...really terrifying."

His heart filled with warmth at her nervousness, "what do you say?" He asked warmly and her dark eyes flicked back up to meet his gaze, "you want your happy ending?" He smiled softly as the tears pooled in her eyes before she started nodding quickly and gave him her left hand.

"I would like that very much," she laughed shakily through her tears of joy as he lifted the ring from the box and slid it on to her finger. It fit just right. She started to cry and laugh, her voice coming out shaky through her body's indecisiveness on how to express her joy as she looked at the ring on her finger. It was then that she came to realize she hadn't really given him a proper answer to his question, "yes," she laughed through her tears and nodded as cries threatened to make it impossible to speak, "yes I will marry you," just when she thought she couldn't be any happier, her heart skipped in her chest at James' grin as he stood up tall and held the sides of her face softly.

"I'm glad to hear it," he whispered as she laughed and cried, tears falling from beautiful brown eyes that moved back and forth between his blue. He didn't wipe away her tears because they showed her happiness and he moved in to her, kissing her with such tenderness that he caught even himself by surprise and she simply melted in to him.

They broke their kiss quietly and she continued to laugh happily in their intimate proximity. She was so happy, "what about Henry?" She whispered, a hint of worry in her voice that caused her wide smile to falter just a little.

"I asked for his permission first," he replied smoothly, feeling whole with her in his arms and agreeing to truly be his and for him to truly be hers.

She was touched by such consideration and she cried a little more and kissed him again, slowly and wonderfully happy. She pulled away with a whisper against his mouth, "thank you."

He smiled and shook his head as he pushed her hair back from her face and she smiled wider before he replied, "thank _you_."

She laughed happily, her tears still falling silently, "where is he?"

"Hiding around the corner so he could watch," he laughed under his breath and Regina snapped her head to look toward the dining room and he allowed his hands to fall from her face only to wrap his arms around her waist. He didn't look yet, he kept his eyes on her and admired her tearstained features. They were going to get married.

She turned to find Henry walking up to them with the widest of his grins, one that she easily returned, "how long have you known dear?"

"James told me this afternoon," he beamed and stopped beside them, he had never seen his mother so happy, "can I see it?"

Regina nodded and lifted her left hand from James and offered it to Henry who took it happily and examined the ring on her finger. She loved being touched by her son, absolutely loved it. She rested her head on James' chest with a peaceful smile as tears continued to fall slowly from dark eyes that watched small hands hold her hand and examine the ring that proved she belonged to somebody.

"I like it," he grinned and she hummed a quiet laugh, "it suits you. It's super pretty and has lots of special pieces inside and out," he finished quietly and rubbed her relaxed hand with his thumbs. He kept his eyes down though, almost a little embarrassed about his words.

Henry had never said anything so beautiful to her and she took a shaky breath as more tears fell and her heart nearly burst in her chest. She left the warmth and love of James' arms only to find it again in her son's. Her voice was tender and quiet but not a whisper, "thank you Henry," she smiled against the side of his head and held him tight as he did her. When he started to laugh she lifted her head and looked down at him with a smile and he moved so his chin rested on her breasts.

"Guess what," he grinned and kept his arms tight around her middle.

She laughed happily, "what?"

"You're getting married," his grin widened and he laughed excitedly.

It still hadn't settled in yet and she imagined it was going to take awhile, "I am! I am getting married!" She laughed and leaned down and kissed Henry's cheek before turning her head to look at the man she had grown to love so dearly, "we are getting married."


	70. Chapter 70

**Warm and fuzzy chapter! :) yay! Hahaha! Enjoy you guys! I'm looking forward to reading what you all think :) **

* * *

Regina sat at the dining room table with her feet up on the chair in front of her and was facing the front door picking at a bowl of assorted nuts while she listened to Henry and James clank and clatter the pots in the kitchen. She could care less about the mess they were making in there, she was enjoying listening to them and spinning the ring around her finger with her adjacent ones. She wasn't even bothered by the knock on the door, she only smiled and chuckled deep in her throat when she heard Henry laughing hysterically after James dropped a pot, "the door's open."

There was a moment of pause before the door opened to reveal the blonde who was staring at her with her brow furrowed and her mouth set in a curious expression. Regina said nothing nor did she remove her feet from the chair they rested upon, "you're early Miss Swan."

"Uh yeah..." She watched the brunette and wondered why there was no irritation in her voice, not even the strong arrogant undertone to it, only a very soft and very calm peace that she had never heard from her before, "you okay? Are you sick?"

Regina laughed through her closed lips as she smiled and shook her head, "no I am perfectly alright," still the blonde walked up the stairs toward her cautiously.

"You sure that nothing has latched on to your brain or something?" She waved her hand around her head and Regina only laughed quietly in front of her and took a few more nuts from the bowl, "magical nuts?" She offered a suggestion with her eyes squinted in a question.

Regina chuckled and shook her head, "no dear, just came home to a surprise is all and it has put me in a wonderful mood," she smiled up at the woman standing in front of her who watched her skeptically as she pulled out the chair at the end of the table and dropped in to it. At the sound of the beginnings of a utensil sword fight in the kitchen, Regina smiled and hummed a happy laugh as she picked through the nuts in the palm of her hand.

Emma shook her head slowly at her in disbelief and confusion, "what could possibly have happened to have you in this good a mood?" The brunette only smiled wider so her teeth showed, she didn't say a word. They sat in silence for a few moments longer, Emma trying to figure it out and Regina simply sitting there with a smile, "I've got nothing."

Regina chuckled as she chewed and shook her head slowly, "you'll find out soon enough dear," she wanted to keep it to herself awhile longer and the fact that the blonde hadn't yet noticed the ring adorning her finger was a not her problem, if anything she found it rather amusing.

"Almost ready!"

Her smile was warmed with a loving hum at the sound of Henry's eager and happy voice, "alright dear!" She replied happily and lifted her eyes to find Emma still watching her. "So," she swallowed her mouthful and then rested her head in her hand, her elbow on the table, "you and Neal?"

Emma rolled her eyes at the suggestive tone and scoffed irritably, "no not you too!"

"Just curious dear, no need for a fuss," she smirked and Emma's mouth formed in to a line showing great displeasure. She was laughing quietly and was about to continue when a plate of spaghetti was placed in front of her, "oh well this looks delicious!" She congratulated her son and looked at him with a smile as she lifted her feet from their rest and swung them around so she sat properly on her chair, "thank you sweetheart."

"You're welcome," he smiled and rocked from his toes to his heels happily, "hi Emma."

"Hey kid, you staying here for dinner?" She smiled at James when he walked in to the dining room with his own plate and then back down at Henry to find him shaking his head.

"Nope not unless your plans have changed."

Emma shook her head, "ready to go?"

Henry nodded but then bounced over to Regina's side and put both his hands over her left hand and leaned in close to her ear as she smiled and waited attentively for his voice, "does she know?"

Regina smiled a little wider, a soft and quiet laughter lacing her returned whisper, "not yet."

He found it amusing that she hadn't noticed and laughed accordingly and whispered, "I won't say anything."

"Okay dear," she smiled and she hummed lovingly when he gave her a long kiss on her cheek in goodbye, "love you."

"Love you too mum," he grinned and backed away to follow Emma when she stood up, "I'll see you later," he waved and she waved in return as did James before he winked and put a finger to his mouth in a gesture to be quiet.

He watched Emma and Henry leave, Henry with a knowing smile and Emma with a thoroughly confused expression that had him laughing quietly. When the door clicked shut he returned his attention to Regina and bent down so his mouth was by her ear, "are you happy darling?"

Regina hummed happily as she spun spaghetti on to her fork and tilted her head until hers rested against his, "very."

"Good."

...

She laid on beside him, her left leg over top of both his legs and her left arm over his torso with her elbow bent so her hand laid on his chest for both of them to see the ring. She didn't have anything to say, all she could do was smile at the ring and stay close to him and let his warmth soak in to her. His left arm held her close against him while his right laid over her left wrist, his thumb moving slowly back and forth. She felt so calm inside, nothing nagging in the back of her mind. Just silence and stillness.

When she began to move he let her and wrapped his arms lazily around her middle when she settled on top of him. Her forearms braced her upper body, careful not to jab him with her elbows and all he could do was smile up at her. The beautiful brunette that was almost thrown away. What a waste that would have been.

His attention was caught by her hands when a soft purple glow was emitted from her right. He watched closely when her ring began to glow as well and a small sphere, invisible to the naked eye until a few moments later when he saw it, began to grow. He liked this magic, simple, soft, harmless, and calming. It was a rather pretty magic. A smile formed on his mouth, a smile that she must have seen for she smiled back but kept her attention on the metal above her right hand as it formed in to a larger ring.

The glow faded slowly and the new ring dropped in to the palm of her hand, a simple band made of the same silver as her own ring. He loved the idea that it was made from her own and he lifted his left hand from around her back when she silently asked for it. His smile widened and his chest filled with warmth as his eyes watched small delicate fingers handle his own large and calloused hand and slipped the ring on to his finger.

Both her hands closed around his hand and she lowered her head so the side of it laid comfortably over their hands and she closed her eyes. She still couldn't believe it. She could not believe that the man she had hated because of his association with Snow was now her fiancé.

Funny how things could work out.

"I love you," her voice was slow and carried her raspy tone and she squeezed his hand and pushed her head into their hands heavier. She couldn't imagine life without him anymore, the very thought made her heart ache unbelievably in her chest.

She had never said it like that before, like every fiber in her being went in to making him believe how much she truly meant it. He had his arm tightening around her and a smile that was almost sad as she curled around their hands, "I love you too."


	71. Chapter 71

**Alright so I have decided to change the ending of the season a little bit in this story because I am not going to continue it in to the third season. I am sad to say that I will be bringing this story to an end soon :/ there are still a few chapters to be written and posted though so there is still a while before the end! Just giving you a heads up :) enjoy the fluff! I had the biggest smile on my face ;D **

* * *

"Alright sister let's see it."

Regina was a little startled when the dwarf fell in step beside her and snapped her from her thoughts, "see what?"

He gave her an unimpressed stare and she stopped walking and raised her eyebrows in a question, "the handy work of us dwarves of course!" He lifted a hand and motioned to her left hand, shielded from the chill in the air by black leather gloves. He knew James was eager to propose to the woman and it didn't take a genius to put that fact and the queen's uncharacteristically happy smile as she walked to work together to know that she had in fact said 'yes'.

Regina smiled at him and began tugging the glove from her fingers, "so that is what James had you doing in the mines?"

Grumpy shrugged, "mining for diamonds is what we do. We always find the good ones," he didn't particularly appreciate the way her softly hummed laugh flooded him with a peaceful warmth. He didn't want to like this woman.

"Well you seven did an absolutely wonderful job," she praised and moved her left hand forward for the dwarf to see. At his hesitance to touch her she teased him, "I won't bite."

Grumpy scoffed and rolled his eyes but if he was honest with himself he was still quite wary of the woman and her assurance that she wasn't going to harm him, even if she was teasing him when she said it, did put him a little more at ease. He took the queen's hand in his and looked closely at the ring, nodding his head in approval, "very nice."

"I should hope so. Wouldn't want to tarnish the standard of excellence you dwarves have put in place."

It was odd. Odd to hear such praise from the woman, odd for her to be so friendly, almost docile. He wasn't complaining though. He certainly preferred this woman to her past persona. He just wished it didn't have to break up Snow and James to keep the woman climbing up instead of spiraling down. He did like to see her and James together. However badly he wished it didn't bring a smile to his face when he saw the queen play and laugh with the prince, it did. He let go of her hand and she looked at the ring herself with the happiest of smiles as she admired it, "always happy to hear our work is appreciated your majesty."

"It is very much appreciated Grumpy," she chimed quietly through her smile at him as she pulled her glove back on.

...

"No we are doing this right now."

"Do you have a pen?"

"Do I have a pen?" She mocked him openly and scoffed at him as she spread out a large piece of paper over the floor of her office.

"I was just making sure," he laughed and then put his hands up, "no wait! We need markers."

"What? Why?"

"Because we have to make it colourful that's why!"

"You are such a _child_!" She laughed and put her hands on her hips as she stood up tall once the paper was laid flat.

"Regina! We need colours," He whined playfully and she rolled her eyes, unable to wipe the wide and amused grin off her face, "it'll be easier to make sense of it it's colour coded anyway," he reasoned hopefully and with a twirl of her hand a box of markers was in her hand and he clapped his together once, "yes!"

"Good lord."

James only laughed and sat down on the paper and waited for her to follow suit and sit next to him, "now," he plucked a black marker from the box and began drawing a woman, "there's you..."

"That doesn't look like me."

"Shut up. It's you."

She laughed quietly and picked a grey marker and began drawing a man, "and there's you..." She traded the grey for a blue and have him a plaid shirt and jeans and then two blue eyes, "there."

He shook his head in amusement and with an assortment of red, yellow, and blue he drew his blonde daughter with her red jacket, "and here's Emma."

"I hate that jacket. I want to burn that jacket."

"No red leather jackets for Regina," he noted quietly and playfully as he finished the yellow curls.

Regina's shoulders shook with her laughter as she shook her head and drew Henry, backpack, book, and all, "there's Henry."

"And then there's..." He drew Snow in a blue cardigan and khaki capris and with a black marker he finished her hair, "Snow."

"Alright, so," she lifted a green marker from the box and drew a line from James to Emma and labeled it in tidy letters, "you are her father," then she picked up a purple marker and drew a line from him to Henry, "and Henry's grandfather but," she finished the word 'grandfather' in purple before she traded purple for orange and drew a line from James through herself and then back to Henry, "due to recent events you could also be called his father."

James smiled at the title and then picked a red marker, "you are Snow's step mother," he labeled the red line in clean writing before continuing the red line to Emma, "which makes you Emma's step grandmother," labeled the line and then continued it to Henry, "making you Henry's step great grandmother."

"Oh now I feel old!"

"Well that's what you get for enacting dark curses," he shrugged and she swatted his arm as he put the marker back with a laugh.

Regina shook her head as she laughed and moved over to the other side of their diagram so she was across from James and laid down on her stomach and took a pink marker and drew a line from herself to Henry, "I am Henry's mother," and then a line through James to Emma, "and now I can be classified as Emma's step mother as well," she labeled her lines and then drew one from Snow to Emma, "mother," she said quietly and then took a yellow marker and drew a line between her and James, "mother in law."

"Oh com-really?! Why would you say that? Come on!" He laughed and pushed his arms forward at the sketches of themselves. Regina chuckled and clicked the lid on to her marker, "I'm gonna fix it," he shook his head as he laughed under his breath and wrote 'fiancé' over top of her yellow marker with a blue one, "there!"

"Oh wait! We need Rumplestiltskin and Neal," she laughed at his hurried and frantic movements to snatch a marker before she did that resulted in him nearly knocking the markers over her office. She resorted to drawing Neal for James was clearly quite keen on drawing Rumplestiltskin and with her grey marker she drew a line from Neal to Henry, "father," and then one from Rumplestiltskin to Neal with a teal marker, "father," she labeled it once again and then with a blue marker drew one from Rumplestiltskin to Henry, "grandfather."

"No."

"I don't like it either," she stated and then moved her marker to Rumplestiltskin's face and gave him angrily set eyebrows and drew a set of sharp pointed teeth in his mouth, "grrr."

James started laughing quietly at her doodling and then it grew louder and when the teeth were drawn with her playfully added growl he pushed his head back in a loud laugh, "it's perfect!" He clapped as he laughed and Regina started to laugh as well and their laughter only grew as they continued to doodle on their simple drawings.

...

"Red! Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh yeah, I was just dropping this off for Regina," she lifted the styrofoam container a little higher before letting it drop back down, "walk with me," she offered and Emma followed her through the doors of the town hall only to be greeted with the sound of rich laughter. It brought a smile to both Red and Emma's face and they continued in silence toward the sound of laughter, "never in a million years would I have even thought to put those two together."

Emma huffed and shook her head, "who in their right mind would put the Evil Queen and Prince Charming together?"

_"My hair never looked like that!"_

_"You were a psycho bitch with psycho hair and psycho dresses! Get over it."_

_"Alright fine but my hair never looked like that! That's awful! Have you ever even held a pen before? It looks like you had a stroke and then tried to draw like Picasso! A man having a seizure could draw more accurately!"_

Red and Emma found themselves working hard to keep from laughing as the couple on the other side of the door laughed without holding back. "What the hell are they doing?" She whispered through her silent laughter and Emma shook her head as she grinned and breathed out a laugh. Red knocked on the door as she took a deep breath to calm her laughter, "Regina I have your lunch."

Without removing her eyes from James as they both tried to come down from their fit of laughter, she cloaked her bean plant in the corner of her office and took a breath that was ridden with laughter, "come in!"

Red opened the door to find Regina laying on her stomach laughing while James sat cross legged and covered his mouth with his hand as he laughed as well. At closer inspection she found a mess of lines and drawings on the paper between them, "what are you two doing?"

It was Regina who found her voice first and she took another breath to try and regain any form of composure, "trying to sort out our family tree," she chuckled and pushed herself up in to the sitting position as Emma walked around to read their work with a grin. Then her grin faltered and her eyes widened at the words she knew would catch her eye.

Red smiled at her and offered her her meal when something on the woman's hand caught her full attention, "what is that?" She pointed to the ring and Emma snapped her gaze to Red's line of sight and Red questioned again, "is that?"

Regina took the salad and smiled simply, "it is."

"You two are engaged?" Emma couldn't help but smile a little as she looked between James and Regina, "this is why you were so happy last night?"

"Regina!" Red laughed happily and covered her mouth with both her hands, "you're getting married?!"

Regina nodded and smiled up at the pair, her eyes moving back and forth between the two women standing above her.

Red shouted in excitement and pulled Regina to her feet, ignoring any protest or surprise in her expression and wrapped her arms around her, "that's amazing! I'm so happy for you!" She laughed and Regina's arms hugged her in return. Then her gaze fell to James and she shook her head, "I'm still not okay with this."

James laughed quietly at her protest and shook his head, "that's quite alright."

"But you!" She laughed, her excited tone returning as she stepped back from Regina and held her shoulders, "I am so happy for you!"

Regina was not at all accustomed to this much excitement and positive attention and she didn't quite know how to react so she stood with a smile and let her joy and excitement run amuck over her features.

"I need to see the ring," Emma held her hand out and waited for Regina's to fall in to it.

"Oh yes me too!"

James shook his head slowly, a wide and adoring grin on his face as he remained seated on the floor and Regina soaked up the excitement directed toward her. She was a woman that absolutely thrived on love and affection and he loved to sit back and watch her react to it when it was offered by people other than himself and Henry. He loved to watch her try to interact with people when she didn't quite know how. He found it heartwarming to see her learn and get better.

She wasn't used to having friends and it brought the widest smile to his face every time she and Red interacted and grew closer. Even still she was a little awkward with her responses to Red's enthusiasm and touches and embraces but she allowed them and while she was tense in the beginning she soon relaxed and began touching Red in return as they spoke and laughed. Friendly gestures, the touching of another's arm or shoulder, most would think nothing of it but he knew Regina and he knew that unlike most people she took great consideration for the little things. Especially the the little gestures that one did absentmindedly when comfortable in someone's presence.

James didn't know what the women were talking about, he didn't care nor did he care that he sat on the floor ignored. He was enjoying watching his daughter and his friend and his fiancé interact so amiably. Everything was going to be okay.


	72. Chapter 72

**It's a paaaartyyyy! Hahaha! I think that this is going to be the last really happy chapter for...ya I don't know lol a while!** **So enjoy it :) and yes I will be ending this story and I will tell you when it gets to the last few chapters. I am not going to disappear though! I've got another story already started for you all :)**

* * *

"What do you got there?"

"A surprise," he grinned, his hands behind his back.

Regina stepped toward him with her own hands held behind her back and her chin lifted with curiosity, "for me?"

"Maybe."

She hummed a laugh and brought her bottom lip between her teeth as she bent at the waist playfully. He grinned down at her, only encouraging her playfulness. With a quick jump forward she swiped for the bag behind his back but he swapped hands and hung it from his fingertips off to the side, "don't grab," he teased through a quiet and amused laugh.

Regina took half a step forward and slowly slid her arms up to hang lazily over his shoulders. She smiled with the tip of her tongue between her teeth as she pressed her body against his, "please?"

"Please what?" He stood with his left hand up and holding the bag and his right on his hip, not touching her but letting her hang off of him.

She breathed out a light laugh, "please can I have my surprise?"

James smiled at his bright brunette and stole a quick kiss before lowering the bag down to her eye level, "of course," a laugh rang through the room originating from him when she snatched the bag from his hand and then turned around and walked away from him while she looked through the bag.

She turned around with a raised eyebrow and a suggestive smirk but he only laughed, "humor me," he gave her his best smile and she rolled her eyes.

"Alright," she laughed as she backed away, "I'll be right back."

...

James waited patiently at the dining room table with a smile. He could hear her walking around upstairs and it was only a matter of time before she came back down. It was taking her longer than he thought necessary but he imagined she was likely laughing to herself at the ridiculousness of his request. He was so used to seeing her in such dark and bold clothing, he was curious to see how she looked in something else. That and he had another surprise and she needed to be dressed for the occasion.

He stood at the sound of stilettos hitting the hardwood floor at the bottom of the stairs and walked to the doorway. The brightest of smiles spread over his mouth and he pulled a hand from his pocket and twirled his finger, "spin," she obliged with a chuckle and the white fabric of the dress fanned out beautifully, "amazing."

The dress was white with a sweetheart neckline and the straps over her shoulders roughly two inches wide. It was a simple dress that fit her closely over her chest and stomach and then the skirt fanned out just enough for a little flare and, when at rest, hit just above her knee. It was nothing fancy, just beautifully simple. The heels he had picked were tall like the rest of hers but instead of a classic black they were an eye catching turquoise.

She had softened her makeup to give herself a simpler and more natural look he found absolutely breathtaking. Her hair had been curled tighter but it was gently tousled giving her a soft appearance that topped off the changed look.

"You look absolutely wonderful," he couldn't keep his eyes from moving over this bright Regina. It was like she was an entirely different person.

"Well thank you," she held her hands behind her and lifted her chin as she walked up to him with a skip in her step, "I will say, I do like the shoes," she stuck a foot out and looked down at the turquoise with a smile.

"I," he stepped forward, "do," he pulled her in with his hands on her waist, "too," he nodded and she chuckled, her eyes seeming to sparkle in the afternoon sun shining through the windows.

He moved his eyes over her face with great admiration, "you are beautiful," she smiled lovingly up at him and hummed softly, "and you're all mine," he mirrored her gentle loving smile and leaned in and kissed her.

He kissed her softly, taking his time as she melted in to him and brought her arms from behind her back to hang around his shoulders once again. Her lips, coloured a subtle pink rather than her trademark red, tasted sweet as they moved in sync with his tender movements.

She hummed happily and kept her eyes closed for a few moments longer after he pulled away. She opened her eyes to find a warm blue looking back at her and she kept her voice quiet given their close proximity and began tracing patterns in his short hair on the back of his head, "I love it when you kiss me like that," she smiled a pleasantly small smile and dropped her eyes down, unable to look him in the eye with her next quiet confession, "makes me feel very special."

He could just feel his heart swell in his chest and he nearly felt the urge to cry. She had told him time and time again that practically no one had treated her with kindness in the past, that she was simply a disposable piece in a game, that she was forced in to darkness, and never once asked what she wanted and now she was telling him that he made her feel special. He didn't think she had or ever could say something that he would hold so dear, "you are precious Regina," he replied quietly and definitively.

She looked back up at him with eyes that were brimmed with tears as she laughed quietly through her shaky breath. To most 'precious' was just a word but to her it was so much more, to her it was happiness.

Her tears of joy never fell but her eyes shone with them and he could only smile, "come on," he rubbed her sides as he backed out of her loose grip, "let's go for a walk."

She nodded and slipped her arms in to her black coat he held up for her. Once they were both dressed for the chilled air she took his hand in hers and let him lead her to the door. She forgot that what she was wearing may cause people to stare, she forgot that her hair and makeup portrayed a completely different side to her, she forgot everything because he had made her feel like nothing mattered but the pair of them.

And she was engaged to him, "thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. For not giving up on me like everyone else, for giving me time to breathe and work myself out...I've just kept waiting for you to give in and take the easy way and leave but you always came back, you just kept coming around and gave me exactly what I needed. I just hoped that you would stay around long enough for you to see that I wouldn't let you down and that all the effort you invested in me really would pay off..."

James smiled and shook his head as she leaned against him and wrapped herself around his arm, their gloved fingers still intertwined, "you haven't let me down Regina," he kissed the top of her head and she nuzzled further in to his bicep, "you have impressed me tremendously darling," he spoke quietly down to her and she hugged his arm tighter, "I couldn't have asked for more."

"Thank you though...for standing by me when no one else would."

"You're welcome," he smiled and ran his thumb over the back of her hand, "thank you for letting me."

...

Henry had to do a double take when James entered the building with Regina, "mom? You look so pretty," he smiled and walked up to them.

Regina smiled down at him, feeling light and warm after his comment, "thank you Henry," she looked over him and her brow furrowed curiously as she smiled at the black pants and white buttoned up shirt, "why are you all dressed up?"

Henry didn't answer, only pushed a hand forward, "may I take your coat?"

Regina looked up at James who only shrugged so she began opening her coat and handing it to her son who gave it to James.

"I'll go hang it up," he smiled and kissed the side of her head before walking down the hallway.

Regina stood in place and when James disappeared from sight she looked down to find Henry grinning up at her, "I am starting to get the impression that James came here for something other than paperwork he forgot in his desk," what it was she couldn't say however. Henry didn't say a word, only grinned and lifted his arm for her to take, "what is going on dear?"

"A surprise," he laughed quietly and insisted she take his arm. Hesitantly, soft fingers gently wrapped around his forearm and moments later her other hand held his arm as well and then he began leading her down the hall, "stop trying to guess," he teased and she laughed quietly.

"Don't tell your mother what to do," she teased back and bumped playfully in to his side causing him to stumble a little as he laughed, "I love you."

"Love you more," he grinned and she smirked and looked down at him without turning her head, only her eyes.

"Impossible."

Henry giggled quietly and his mom smiled a little more as a quiet laugh purred in her throat. He started to get excited as they neared the doorway to the office and when they turned and stepped over the threshold he was brought to an abrupt stop when his mom planted her feet.

"What is this?" She looked around curiously at all the eyes and smiles directed at her. Archie, Gepetto, August, the dwarves, Red, Granny, and Emma were all looking back at her with a smiles. When music was heard she snapped her attention to James who stood next to Granny across the room.

James smiled at her, "I'd say a month is plenty of time to be engaged. What do you think?"

Regina couldn't help the smile that grew slowly over her mouth and she looked down at her dress and then up at the ceiling with a quiet laugh as all the pieces fell together. She shook her head and looked at Henry to find him grinning wildly and bouncing just a little, "I'd have to agree," she replied happily as she straightened her neck to look at James.

...

Regina sat on one of the desks, her legs curled up a little and her face turned in preparation for the loud pop of the champagne cork that cut through the air over the sound of mingling voices. Mingling was replaced by cheering and laughter and Regina laughed happily as the cool liquid spilled over her hands and she curled her legs a little higher to avoid it spilling on her shoes.

When the drink settled she lifted the bottle, "who wants a drink?!" She was answered with a room full of shouts and hollers as they raised their empty glasses. She pushed herself off the desk and to the nearest glass and started pouring as she laughed happily, unable to wipe the smile from her face.

"Can I try some?"

Regina looked at the bottle and then back down at him with a smirk, "you're not going to like it."

Henry laughed quietly, "can I try anyway?" He watched happily, feeding off the joy in the room. With a shake of her head she brought a glass to her hand with her magic and poured a sip of the champagne into it. He took it and she watched with a grin that grew in to an amused chuckle when he cringed and shuddered at the flavor left on his tongue, "ugh! That's gross!"

Regina laughed a little louder, "I did warn you," she smirked and with a wave of her hand his glass was filled with a different and sweeter drink, "try that instead dear," she smiled and chuckled at his skeptical glance before bringing the glass back to his mouth, "better?"

Henry nodded as he swallowed the sparkling apple juice, "much better!"

"Regina!" Archie smiled when the joyous brunette moved her attention from her son to himself, "congratulations, you've never been happier."

"Thank you," she smiled and then shook her head, "and no, no I have never been happier," she put down the bottle of champagne and then pulled him in to a hug, "I'm sorry my mother hurt you."

He hugged her back, a little startled by her easy gesture, "it wasn't so bad. Thank you though," he let go when she pulled away and he was happy to see she remained relaxed and she remained close. The change in her was impressive, gone was the cold armor and the hard stares and here was the open and friendly woman with a wonderful smile and a beautiful laugh, "you look amazing Regina, so much better than you used to."

Regina nodded and smiled a little timidly, "thank you. I do feel better, much better."

"Excuse my reach," Red grinned and took Regina's wrist and led her away from Archie and skipped to the source of the music with Regina running and laughing behind her. She skipped the song selection to one with a little more pep in it and turned with a wide smile and lifted Regina's hand in to the air, "who is going to dance with the lovely Regina on her wedding day?" She spun Regina under her lifted arm and the room filled with a new laughter, "the Evil Queen turned gentle beauty? Any takers?"

Red laughed at the whistles given by many of the guests and the clapping and shouting from the rest as they pushed the desks to the walls, "as the bride's best friend I have the first go!" She paid no mind to the woman's glance of surprise at the title she had given herself as her best friend and instead grinned at her and took both her hands in hers and began pushing her around the makeshift dance floor, moving a hand to her lower back once they got moving.

Everyone was laughing and the people around them clapped and stomped the beat of the music as Red led her around rather skillfully. Red sent her in to a quick spin and then let her go and Regina found herself being caught by Doc who danced with her for a few steps before seamlessly passing her on to Archie.

Her head fell back in a joyous laugh as the cricket moved her quickly around the room, his feet moving as effortlessly as her own. He laughed with the rest of them and spun her several times under his arm before pulling her back in to him for a few more quick steps before he spun her out once more.

She kept herself spinning and was caught by Grumpy who didn't miss a beat and took her hand in his and left his other on her waist and skipped around the room, the both of them laughing as though nothing was odd about what they were doing.

James watched with the widest of smiles as he clapped along with the rest of them and laughed as Regina was passed around from person to person. The best part of it was that she was having the time of her life, she was so relaxed and she was laughing, soaking in the way they all accepted her and enjoyed her.

When she was left spinning toward him he caught her and held her right up against him and danced with her, their feet moving quickly and seamlessly with each other as they laughed and their audience clapped and laughed. She would laugh a little more with every spin and he would pull her in right close against him once it was done. With a laugh he sent her on her way again and she ended up in the care of Red once again and the two women continued to laugh.

...

Red walked up beside James and moved so she sat on the desk and the pair of them watched Regina work at teaching Henry how to dance, "I do like you two together and I am happy for you two, especially Regina."

"Thank you Red," he looked at her with a smile, caught by surprise by her admittance.

She shrugged and then looked at her fidgeting fingers before looking back up at Henry and Regina, "I think I speak for all of us when I say that and when I say that we just wish it hadn't have had to be you and Snow that had to break in order for this to happen."

"I know. I wish it didn't either," he said quietly and then looked back to Henry and Regina and found himself smiling like a fool as she twirled Henry and then she had to drop down to balance on her toes and sit on her heels for Henry to spin her while they both laughed. He found himself spinning the ring on his left hand and shaking his head a little, "I don't regret a thing though. I wouldn't change anything if I had to do it again."

"...I wouldn't want you to change anything either," she confessed quietly and glanced sideways up at him to find him smiling a small smile of thanks. "Look at her though. Sure it took awhile but look at her, she is a wonderful person and she is very hard not to love. We hated her James, we wanted her dead and now? Now if anyone were to lay a harmful finger on her we would knocking on their door with guns and fire. Even Grumpy is enjoying her!"

James looked to where Red's outstretched hand was motioning toward to find Grumpy talking to Henry as he took Regina's hand in his and placed his other on her waist. Smiling all the more as Regina allowed the contact, encouraged it even and remained quiet but smiling as Grumpy instructed Henry on how to dance with her. He could just run up and kiss her he was so happy and so proud but he remained seated and watched the pair step in time with one another slow enough for Henry to see and learn, "she is pretty amazing."

...

With Emma, Red, and Henry gone only Regina and James were left in the office. The desks had been put back in place and the music had been turned off and the sun was starting to set. James walked up behind Regina and placed his hands on her narrow waist and pulled her against him, "you looked like you were having fun."

Regina smiled and allowed him to turn her around to face him, "it was the most fun I've ever had," she loved how he could lift her with little effort and when he placed her on the edge of his desk she quirked her head playfully, "no offense."

"None taken," he placed his hands on either side of her hips and smiled as he leaned in and kissed her softly, "I had fun watching you have fun."

She smiled as he kissed her again, slow, soft, and short, "I didn't know the dwarves could dance," he kissed her again and she leaned back to hold her weight on her hands just behind her back, "or the cricket."

"Neither did I," he smiled and kissed her again before hovering over mouth.

"And Granny?" Another soft kiss that left her warm and happy.

"It was a toss up between her or Archie," he smiled and kissed her again, "but we all agreed that it should be her. Emma helped her get temporarily ordained online," he grinned as she laughed quietly and he kissed her again. He pulled away shortly after and brushed his nose against hers and she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and sat up straight again and had his body tingling with warmth when she moved her hands over his stomach and rested them on his chest.

"You're my husband," her voice was light and happy as she smiled against his mouth, their lips just brushing, "and I am your wife," she purred quietly as joy filled her at the title, "and I love you."


	73. Chapter 73

**I was a writing machiiiiiine last night hahaha! I wrote five and a half chapters last night so the updates should be a little more regular :) I think I'll post one every other day or every two days just cause I know you guys don't want the story to end ;) still have a couple more chapters to write though so I'm off to do that now! Enjoy!**

* * *

When he opened the door to her office he didn't exactly like what he found. It seemed Captain Hook had returned from wherever he had been and had found himself standing a little too close to Regina for his liking. Regina noticed his presence but if the pirate did he didn't show it, he continued to talk to Regina and he seemed to move in closer with every word and their bodies were already barely six inches apart, "what's going on in here?" He asked cautiously with a certain balance of protectiveness and threat lacing his voice.

"Just having a little chat with your queen here," Hook smiled and turned his head to the look at the prince, "congratulations by the way. Quite the beautiful and clever woman you have on your arm."

Regina hummed quietly, no particular emotion being portrayed and she nodded toward the door, "I'll meet you out there in just a minute."

"Ah yes. The joys of marriage. Very well I will leave you to it just don't keep me waiting too long lass."

Regina rolled her eyes at the name and walked behind her desk to put things away as the pirate departed. She lifted her eyes as she busied her hands with tidying papers and found him staring the pirate down as he walked past him and out the door. She found she couldn't stop the small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth, "your green eyed monster is showing dear."

James pulled his attention from the closed door to the brunette behind her desk, "what?"

"You have no reason to be jealous of Hook," she smiled and looked up at him under her eyelashes.

"...I'm not," her smile grew a little more and she laughed quietly as she shot him another glance, "jealous isn't the right word, it's more...wary."

She laughed a little more and shook her head, "that is practically the same thing dear."

"Key word 'practically'."

"Alright don't admit it," she grinned and walked around her desk toward him, "but I know it when I see it. You are perfectly alright when I'm close to the dwarves or Archie or any other man in this town," she spoke gently so as not to upset him and she stopped in front of him, "aside from Rumplestiltskin it's only Hook that you don't like. Not that I'm complaining. I do find it rather flattering you don't want anyone else's hands on me," she smirked gently and he looked down at her with no one expression.

"I don't like him and I don't like the way he gets so close to you and speaks to you as though it's a game."

Regina nodded and looked back and forth between his distressed blue eyes and found the question he wouldn't dare ask her, "I haven't had sex with him dear, thought about it sure but that was long ago in the Enchanted Forest the day I sent him to kill my mother. He isn't a hard man to look at, no, and I thought perhaps it may be fun but I had more important things on my mind and I prefer a set of hands to a sharp hook any day.

You, my dear husband, have absolutely nothing to worry about. I would never and have never even thought to stray from your side. You are mine just as I am yours and I love you. You saved me from myself and you love me for who I am, I do not take that lightly and I am not about to throw this all away because of a pirate with a crush," she smiled and ducked her head a little to give him the higher ground. She knew he knew she would never stray from him, she knew he had great faith in her and she would never betray that.

"Of course I cannot say what he will chose to do but if he does try anything I promise you I will come straight to you and you can beat the hell out of him if you like. Okay?" Her lips parted in a smile when he bowed his head to try and hide his smile and quiet chuckle.

He didn't even question anymore how she knew what he was thinking. She always knew and she always knew exactly how to answer, "okay."

"Okay," she confirmed with a nod and then a playful grin pulled at her mouth and she hooked her fingers in to the waist of his jeans and pulled him closer, "any more questions?"

"Yes," but he pulled her in to a kiss first. His hands held either side of her face and she smiled and laughed against him as she kissed him back. He pulled away slowly and smiled down at her as he tucked a few strands of dark hair behind her ear, "why is he here and where are you going with him and do you want me to come?"

Regina shook her head and left her smile on her mouth, "no dear I think I can manage on my own but thank you. As for why he is here he came to tell me that our guests Greg and Tamara are trying to get their hands on me and they are on a mission to destroy magic. Now what side Hook is on is undetermined but I do know that he'll do anything for his revenge as well as anything to stay alive."

"This is supposed to make me believe that you are going to be okay by yourself?" He shook his head in confusion and squinted his eyes, "Regina-"

"I am just going under the library to take the trigger-"

"Trigger for what? I don't like any of-" he was silenced with soft fingertips over his mouth and he looked down to Regina who stood quietly and patiently.

"I know you are panicking a little bit right now," he tried to speak again but her fingers remained on his mouth and she cocked her head in request for him to stop and listen and he did, "I need you to stop interrupting and listen to everything I have to say and if you still have questions you can ask me when I'm done."

She removed her fingertips slowly as a test to see if he would stay quiet and when he did she smiled a small smile before continuing, "hidden under the library is a trigger, a trigger that when activated will destroy Storybrooke and return the land to the forest it used to be and anyone who was not born in this world will die. I am going to go get it because I don't know what is going to happen and if we need a way out we can activate the trigger and use the beans to get everyone out of here safely.

I am going to get it right now instead of when we may need it because it may be too late by then and I need two people to get it and one has to be rather...disposable I suppose. I can't just go waltzing in there because I need to distract Malificent. She's not exactly happy with me. If I can spare Hook I will but I'm not making any promises. Now, questions?"

James had his arms folded over his chest and his features were creased. As he processed what she had said and his head was nodding and then it was shaking, "didn't Emma slay Malificent?"

"Well yes but there's a spell that keeps her sustained no matter what form she is currently in. So yes technically speaking she is ash but ash is malleable and magic is, well, magic."

"And what if the trigger is accidentally activated?"

"There is only one way to do that and it's not like you can accidentally swing a dwarf's pick axe upon it."

"And if Hook turns on you like he did Greg and Tamara?"

"Why do you think I am tossing him in a pit with dear Malificent?"

"I would still feel better if I came with you."

"And I would feel better if you didn't," she smiled gently up at him and shook her head, "the less people involved the less risk there is of something unexpected and or dangerous occurring. Besides, you have other things to do tonight and I shouldn't be any more than an hour or two. I'll be back home in time to make dinner."

"Regina I understand this plan, I do, but I really don't like it. There are a lot of things that could go wrong."

"There is always something that could go wrong," she smiled a little up at him and he still had is jaw firmly set, "I am going to be okay."

"What about Greg and Tamara? You're just going to take Hook's word for it? How does someone even destroy magic?"

"You know I have never liked the pair of them and Hook told me a great deal of things and most of them were things that he couldn't possibly know of because he is not from this land and would have had to have been told such things. I do not know how they plan to destroy magic because I don't know how it is even possible to destroy it. Magic is not a thing it is something you feel and can manipulate. Like electricity. You can't destroy electricity because it's everywhere, in the air, in the ground, in the carpet. You can destroy the things that use electricity or store it or move it but that isn't destroying the electricity and there will always be someone who will be able to bring the use of it back. I do not know what they plan to do to magic but I know of a way we can get everyone out of here safely and leave no trace of our existence behind and if it comes to it I think we should use it."

James rubbed his hands over his face as he took a deep breath and let them drop to his sides as he exhaled through his nose, "so you're saying that we should be preparing for the absolute worst case scenario which is that these guests of ours may be able to kill every single one of us."

Regina nodded and cocked her head, "I'm afraid that is exactly what I am saying."

"Is it really too much to ask that we can just settle down and live a normal life?"

She laughed softly under her breath, "apparently it is," she smiled up at him and then pushed herself a little taller to give him a soft kiss and rested her hands lightly on his folded arms, "I will go get the trigger, I will call you as soon as I am out and tomorrow we can harvest the beans as Anton said."

It was a lot to take in and he hadn't had the chance to really accept it all, "alright. Alright, alright, alright but you promise you'll call me when you're out so that I know you are okay?"

"Yes I promise," she smiled and kissed him again, "I shouldn't be more than an hour and if you haven't heard from me in three you are allowed to be worried," her smile grew wide but didn't show her teeth as a new adoration for him warmed her chest when he looked at his watch for the time.

"Seven twenty three tonight."

She nodded slowly once, "if you have not heard from me by seven twenty three you are allowed to come looking for me."

...

She certainly hadn't thought to consider putting this on her list of things to be wary of. Running in to Greg and Tamara, of course. Them taking away her use of magic? No not so much. She lifted her phone in her hand that she had gotten out in the elevator to call James, "let me call him."

Tamara laughed and folded her arms, "Prince Charming? Do you think we are stupid?"

"Clearly you have some sort of working brain in your skull so 'stupid' isn't quite the right word. That aside if I do not call him he is going to get worried and he is going to come looking for me. I do not believe you want that."

"We are not about to let you make a phone call that we have no way of controlling," Greg shook his head and laughed under his breath at the absurdity of her request she only stared at him entirely unimpressed by his words but not at all worried or nervous. That was going to change, "no one is going to find you Regina. It doesn't matter who is looking for you, they won't find you," he grinned and her expression remained stubborn and unchanging.

She spun her phone between her fingers and lifted it so it was at eye level as she taunted him, "you sure you don't want me to call him off?"

"In my opinion it wouldn't be such a bad idea," Hook smiled and leaned against the elevator door, "the prince is quite protective of the queen here, it certainly wouldn't hurt to have her-" he was cut short when Tamara snatched the phone from Regina's hand and crushed it under the heel of her boot, "or you could do that."

Regina pointed at her crushed phone and laughed quietly, "now _that_ was a very big mistake."

...

The first hour he tried to calm himself down and reason with his stressed mind. She was once the Evil Queen and no one could touch her and it was annoying so going down beneath the library with Hook and apparently Malificent to retrieve an object should be no big task. He distracted himself with paperwork.

Then he stared at his phone.

The second hour he was anxious but he reminded himself that she said it may take more than an hour. He kept his phone in his hand and tried to keep himself from pacing by walking to his truck and driving home, shaking his head every time he caught himself glancing at his phone. She was fine. Everything inside him was screaming at him that she was not fine. Then again maybe her phone was dead. Then again she had magic and could easily magic smoke herself to his side.

Perhaps it would have been easier if he hadn't been counting the minutes but when the clock read six twenty three he rubbed his hands over his face and ran his fingers through his hair, "where are you Regina?"

He felt he should have argued the three hour panic agreement. He contemplated starting dinner but found he was too anxious to eat anything so he found himself wandering the house and getting annoyed by the fact that it was as impeccably clean as it always was. If she came home unharmed he was going to lose his mind on her. After he held her in his arms of course.

Seven twenty two. He found himself sitting at the end of the table with his phone directly in front of him with Regina's number dialed and ready to be put through. When the long minute passed he pushed the button labeled 'call' and brought the phone to his ear only to get a dead line. His stomach twisted uncomfortably and he closed his eyes tightly as he shook his head.

Without wasting another second he hurried from the table and grabbed his keys and his coat and cursing at the inconvenience of locking the door behind him before he sprinted to his truck. He didn't think he had ever driven so fast.

...

Snow jumped at the sound of loud and frantic knocking and when the second round came she swung her legs off the couch and hurried to the door just as Emma came down the stairs to see who it was. She opened the door wide and was taken aback by who she saw, "James?"

"Is Regina here?" He walked past her and looked around the apartment.

Snow watched him hurry inside and she closed the door behind him as she looked him over, "no," he was panting, he had been running and he was absolutely panicked. It was concerning for she had never seen him in such a state, "what made you think she was here?"

"Because she isn't anywhere else!"

"Whoa okay slow down," Emma walked up to him with her hands raised, "first of all keep your voice down because there is no reason to worry Henry and second of all what the hell has got you so wound up?"

"I don't know where Regina is," he managed to keep his voice down a little but that in itself was a trying task, "she told me she would be back in an hour or so and that she would call me when she was done and if I hadn't heard from her in three hours that I was allowed to worry. It's been four and a half and I still haven't found her!"

"Where did she go?" Snow folded her arms over her chest and walked closer to him only to stop when she was four strides away because her heart started to ache.

"She went under the library with Hook to get a trigger thing that would destroy Storybrooke and it's inhabitants but-"

"What?!" Snow shook her head quickly in confusion but James only glanced her way.

"I think Greg and Tamara have her."

"Oh," Snow rolled her head tiredly, "not you too."

Emma looked toward Snow before pulling her eyes back to James, "what makes you say that?"

"Because Hook told Regina they are after her and they are out to destroy magic."


	74. Chapter 74

**Here it is! Just as promised :) the next chapter will be up in a day or two as well and Secret Lives and Broken Promises should be updated around the same time too :)**

* * *

"Where is he?" He spat viciously, growing tired of her game. She was certainly stronger than he had thought.

It felt like someone was sitting on her chest and she tried to breath but it hurt, "he's gone," she was rewarded with another round of painful electricity coursing through her blood. She screamed loudly as the pain tore through her and her back involuntarily arched off the table. And then it stopped.

"Tell me Regina, where is my father?" he growled, his fingers thrumming over the button as he waited impatiently for her to catch her breath enough to speak as the tears fell from the corners of her eyes, "and you had better give me a better answer than 'he's gone'."

She laughed coldly and humorlessly, "I am unable to inform you of the exact whereabouts of your father that left you to fend for yourself for twenty nine years and somehow led you to believe that a defenseless woman would intuitively inform you of his location through electro-" her cold tone was cut off by another scream, it seemed the current had been strengthened and when it was shut off again she trembled against her restraints as she tried to compose herself and swallow her tears. She had never been more scared. She was digging deep inside her for any remnants of the Evil Queen to help her get through the pain. She may have been a lot of terrible things but that queen knew how to stay alive no matter what was thrown at her.

He stalked up to the table side and leaned over the brunette who looked back at him through hard dark eyes that despite their cold sharp appearance were ridden with fear that made him grin. He lowered himself down closer to her, "my father did not leave me. You have him and you are going to tell me where he is."

Her heart was thundering unsteadily in her chest but she put her old walls up and spoke in a cold and raspy voice, "I had no reason to keep your father. He was of no use to me. No one came in to my town so there was no need for worry of him returning let alone returning with police," she lifted her head from the metal table and cocked her head as she smiled coldly and shook it slowly, "you know better than anyone that no one would believe the story of a town that appeared in the dead of night with people that lived their lives in an unchanging loop, a town ruled by a woman who didn't age," she whispered the last few words and then gently lowered her head back down on the table. Taunting him may have had him turning up the voltage but it also increased the time between shocks.

"I'm sure you had some reason to keep him Regina," he smiled down at her and ran the back of his fingers over the soft skin of the side of her face, "you are a very beautiful and seductive woman," she jerked her head away from his touch and his smile only grew as he leaned down closer, cruelly taunting her, "I'm sure it wouldn't be difficult for you to keep him around."

"My standards are much higher than that," she whispered through her snarl, insulted by the insinuation. Unfortunately he pushed himself back up straight and her relief was short lived due to the painful current ripping her apart. It stayed longer this time and therefore her scream was longer.

He turned it off, "where is he?!" He boomed but she only shook her head.

"I don't have him," she whispered with an empty voice and then the pain was back.

"Tell me and this will end!"

When it stopped again her breathing was hoarse and heavy and she shook her head slowly. She could only hope that someone would find her soon. She hoped it wasn't only James that was looking. She didn't know how much more she could take, she didn't know how much longer Greg would go before pushing too far and actually kill her.

Entirely guilt free, he flipped the switch again and her body went tense as her scream made his heart skip in delight. He flipped it off and after a few moments of waiting to give him the answer herself he heard her start to laugh quietly and humorlessly.

"Little itty bitty Owen. Such a sweet boy you were. I would have taken such loving care of you, all I wanted was to make you happy."

"Love," he scoffed, "you know nothing of it."

"I know more than most," she replied smoothly with an emotionless smile as her tears fell silently in to her hair, her eyes focusing on nothing. Then she hummed peacefully, taunting him further, "and now what would your father think of you now? Sweet little Owen all grown up and strapping a woman to a table so he can play scientist. Tell me dear did you start with small animals or did you just go straight to big game?" She blinked away her glazed stare and moved her eyes to look at him. He stared cruelly at her and turned the voltage up a little more but the evil queen in her only laughed.

...

"Emma says we have to get down to the docks," he was ready to run to the door but he stopped himself and put a hand on Snow's shoulder and kept his voice gentle, "are you going to be alright?"

Her heart was still racing in her chest and tears were burning in her eyes. She wasn't certain what she felt when she was temporarily connected to Regina but whatever it was hurt more than anything she had ever felt before. She was certain that it didn't stop there though, that Regina was still being hurt like that. And she couldn't get away. It made her feel sick, "yes, yes I'll be fine."

"Are you coming?"

She furrowed her brow and stared straight at him, "is that even a question?"

James smiled and nodded once, there was the Snow he liked to see, "do you want your bow?"

"Yes."

...

"It's been a long time Regina," he grinned and she fought for breath and laid otherwise limp on the table, "I don't think your Prince Charming is coming to save you. I bet he never even started looking, I bet he is enjoying the time alone, enjoying being separated from the Evil Queen," he spoke slowly and shook his head at her but she kept her eyes on the ceiling and said nothing.

"What if it was all a game Regina? That he doesn't really love you, that he was only playing with your heart, getting inside your head and finding all of your closely guarded secrets only so he could use them against you. Because no one could really love you Regina, not after all you have done, not after all the pain you have solely caused," he flipped a few switches and turned a few dials on the machine, "no one can love the Evil Queen."

"No they can't," she replied quietly and watched in her peripheral when Greg shot his full attention toward her. What he was saying? She ignored it. She let it slide right off of her because she knew that none of it was true, she and James had repeatedly talked about those things and they were no longer worries of hers. "For most the Evil Queen is an image of anger and power and someone with a face and a body to be lusted over. I, Regina, on the other hand am much different."

"Oh?" He chuckled and folded his arms and turned all the way around to face her, "and how is that?"

Regina smiled maliciously and turned her head to look at him, "you don't get to know, you haven't earned it!" She hissed through her vicious grin and then straightened her neck so she was looking back up at the ceiling, tears still falling slowly from her eyes.

Without pulling his eyes from her he slammed his hand behind him and watched her body arch off the table as she screamed.

...

At the sound of Regina's screams James and Snow shared a look of horror as they sprinted toward the sound. His heart raced in his chest and anger burned inside him and at the second scream the safety on his gun was off. He could only hear silence now and he panicked, at least screaming meant she was alive. But then he could hear him talking, she couldn't be dead if he felt the need to talk to her right?

Still running furiously he could hear her voice and it was not a promising sound. She was taunting Greg, of that much he was certain but she sounded so tired and she was getting ready to die. No. No. Absolutely unacceptable. He would not let that happen.

Another heart wrenching scream of unfathomable pain reached his ears and his skin crawled at the sound and his jaw clenched almost painfully as he and Snow worked through the maze that was the basement of the cannery. He could hear Greg's voice again, it sounded victorious and there was another scream and when it stopped Greg was still talking excitedly and still angry, certainly enough to kill. There was another loud and heart wrenching scream and just as it ran silent he rounded the corner and without a second thought shot several rounds in to the machine that caused his dear Regina so much pain. Without even looking to see if she was alright or what state she was in at all he went after Greg, rage clenching his jaw and retracting his finger to squeeze the trigger and send three bullets in to the retreating man's left shoulder just above his heart, concentrated in the area around Snow's nearly lethal arrow.

If not for the lack of bullets being fired from his gun despite his repetitive pulls on the trigger and Snow's plea to come back and help her with Regina, Greg Mendell would be dead.

"James!" She screamed as tears fell from her eyes and she shook Regina's shoulders, "come on Regina, wake up," she said rather sternly and then quieted her voice a little, "don't quit on me now you stubborn relentless bitch!" and placed her ear next to Regina's mouth and nose to feel for the slightest breath. After a short moment that seemed to take forever she laughed hopefully when a soft and very weak breath blew gently over the sensitive nerves in her ear, "thank God," she bowed her head and held both of her hands over Regina's forearm as she cried in relief.

"Is she alive?" James ran to her side, unsure of why exactly Snow was crying. He pushed two fingers against Regina's neck in feel for a pulse and he felt the weakest pump of blood beneath his fingertips just as Snow answered his question.

"Yes," she watched his shoulders relax with relief and she began wiping the tears from Regina's face as her own continued to fall, "let's get her out of here," she sobbed and shook her head at the unconscious woman. Both she and James worked on either side of her, pulling the wires and clips from her hurriedly so they could get her somewhere safe.

He didn't like it, she looked like she was dead and it was unsettling, extremely so. There was almost no rise and fall of her chest, he really had to look for it to make sure she was still alive. He hated it. She was strong and bright and fiery and none of that was anywhere to be seen. With nothing else holding her to the cold metal table he moved to take her in his arms, "take her head?"

Snow nodded and hurried to Regina's head and took it gently in her hands to keep it from falling back uncomfortably as James scooped her up in his arms. The fact that she had to hold her stepmother's head up at all was disturbing to her and it made her feel sick. Regina always held her head up no matter what she was going through, she had stared death right in the eye so many times and she always stood tall and proud with her head held impossibly high and now she simply couldn't. She felt like she was going to hyperventilate and throw up.

She positioned her head so it laid comfortably against James' shoulder and in to his neck and when she let go she found her hands to be shaking violently. She was not able to handle seeing her like this. She could have sworn she was dead if not for the fact that her skin was warm to the touch when she picked up her hanging arm and laid it over her middle. Who could do such a horrible thing to another human being?

"Snow," he tried to catch her attention but she was caught in a downward spiral of panic and despair, "Snow!" He snapped and her eyes finally made it up to meet his, "come on, it's going to be alright, let's get out of here," he couldn't be hysterical like she was, he had to keep a level head until they were all settled and safe. No matter how much he wanted to yell and cry and chase down Greg so he could kill him with his bare hands he needed to stay steady for both Snow and Regina. Someone had to drive them back.


	75. Chapter 75

**I don't really have much to say in the author's note today lol this chapter is a little shorter but I think you'll enjoy it all the same and I will post the next one tomorrow :) The chapters are going to get super sad in the future so prepare for that ;)**

* * *

They were driving fast, that much she could tell but how far they had gotten she couldn't say. She sat in the back of his vehicle with Regina's shoulders in her lap and her head cradled gently in her arms as she repetitively traced the woman's hairline to assure that no dark strands would fall over her eyes in case they were to open. She was still crying and while now it was less hysterical, the tears never stopped falling. She had felt that searing pain only once when she had dropped the tears in to her eye and Regina had felt that same pain so many times and Snow had a feeling that it had only gotten worse in the time it took them to find her, that the voltage had been turned up.

She felt sick again and she tried to take a deep breath to calm both her stomach and her cries but the exhale came out shaky. Regina had changed, she was good, Snow believed it despite her taking James. Tortured. How could someone torture.

James often looked in the rearview mirror but found the reflection to always be the same. Snow crying over Regina and tenderly tracing her features as she too waited for her to wake up. He drove with a white knuckled grip and obeyed practically zero traffic laws...he was driving on the right side of the road. That was all that could be asked of him right now. He almost hoped he would find Greg walking down or across the street so he could run him down.

He was absolutely seething.

...

She laid on Snow's bed now, the Blue Fairy had come and gone. Both he and Snow had agreed that the hospital was not the best idea and that seeing as how Regina herself had been helpless against Greg and Tamara, the most powerful woman any of them ever knew, they believed that something to do with magic was involved. So the Blue Fairy it was. Of course she was not exactly eager to help the queen but she wasn't unwilling either.

Now he was at her side and holding her small hand between his two large ones while Snow lost her composure entirely and was in the bathroom trying to gather her bearings. He shook his head slowly as the tears finally came to the surface, "come back to me sweetheart," he whispered and rubbed her hand more for his own comfort than anything else. Perhaps it may coax her out of her death like sleep. Was this what it was like for her when he was under the sleeping curse? He didn't appreciate the thought.

"I know you're in there Regina," he coaxed lovingly in a soft and quiet voice, "you just have to wake up darling," he watched her carefully for any change, "just open your eyes. I'm right here waiting for you," still nothing, nothing but the gentle rise and fall of her chest and even that was hard to catch.

The tears started to fall now and he squeezed her hand tighter and brought it to his mouth so he could kiss it. Blue said she would be alright but it was hard to believe that when she was barely breathing and her heart refused to beat strong and rhythmical. He kept her hand in his and the backs of her knuckles rested against his mouth, her fingers limp and curled around his hand as he shook his head and tried to blink back the tears, "come on Regina," he whispered but she didn't stir, "you are so strong. So so so strong," he pressed the backs of her knuckles against his mouth again and watched her closely. He didn't even realize he was holding his breath until his lungs were forced to fill with air by command of his brain.

He rose from his seat only enough to softly kiss her temple before resting his forehead and the bridge of his nose against the side of her head, her hand still between both of his, "if you are keeping yourself from waking up just to spite Blue and her opinion that you would wake up I am going to be so mad at you," he shook his head a little and laughed quietly but it faded rather quickly when he didn't hear her laugh in return.

He laid a soft and lingering kiss on her cheek before sitting back down and laying his head on her arm and looking at their tangled hands as he whispered, "I love you Regina. Please don't keep we waiting too much longer sweetheart. I miss you."

...

Snow wrung the cold water from the clean cloth and made her way to Regina's bedside only to find James sitting in a chair pulled next to the bed in a troubled sleep, her hand in both of his and his head laying on her arm. Yes it hurt. It hurt a lot. As a matter of fact it made her want to cry but she ignored that desire and silently walked to the other side of the bed. He was tired, he hadn't slept the night before and panic and worry can take a huge toll.

"If you break his heart I will never forgive you," she whispered as she rested the cool cloth again Regina's forehead, "I know that there is a part of you that has always wanted to give up and just let go," she dabbed the cloth lightly over her skin and nodded her head, "and I know that that part has certainly grown over your life time with all of the absolute hell you've been through. But Regina," she shook her head and continued moving the cloth, a welcome distraction from her thick throat and the tears welling up in her eyes, "I also know that you never back down from a fight...please don't start now. Don't give up just yet. I won't forgive you if you do."

Still no movement. She frowned and repositioned herself so she sat on the bed next to Regina's waist, her left arm across her sleeping body and bracing her weight while in her right hand held the cloth and gently patted Regina's forehead with the cool fabric to coax her to wake up.

"It's been a long time Regina...I think you should wake up now," she whispered softly but there was still no change, "you're really starting to scare me," her whisper broke and started to shake with new cries, "James is a nervous wreck right now and I know I didn't keep it together earlier and I'm sure you would have had something to say about that," she laughed quietly and sadly as her tears started to fall slowly, "I'm trying to pull myself together but you're certainly not making it easy," she shook her head and furrowed her brow as a tight frown pulled on her mouth.

"Please Regina, I don't know what to do," she whispered, her quiet voice filled with despair, "I'll be damned if you stealing my fries at the diner is the last discussion we have," she tried to smile in an attempt to make herself feel better and perhaps get a scoff or an eye roll back from the strong brunette. Nothing.

With a troubled sigh she continued to dab the cloth carefully over her forehead, "you know what I like?" She spoke softly as she watched for any movement at all, "I like how he takes care of you...well, more so that he makes you let him take care of you. You deserve it," she let a small smile play on her mouth but it vanished the second it came. Her eyes were still closed, her face still caught between peace and distress.

She didn't even try saying another word in fear her voice would falter. Instead she took the cloth from Regina's forehead and found it to be warm so she took it back to the kitchen to run it under cold water once more.

"Anything yet?"

Snow shook her head and turned on the tap, "no," she was met with silence from her daughter and turned to look at her while she waited for the water to run ice cold, "how are you doing," she asked softly but Emma didn't move. She sat on a stool at the island counter staring at something that wasn't there.

"I'll be...fine..."

Snow frowned and turned her head to the stream of water and pushed the cloth under it, "do you need anything?"

"...no."


	76. Chapter 76

**Again this one isn't super long but it's got quite a bit of emotions being thrown around. Now the next couple chapters are going to be a little emotional as well so don't say I didn't warn you ;)**

* * *

Slowly she became aware that someone was talking to her. What they were saying or who the voice belonged to she hadn't the slightest idea. Her head _hurt_. It felt like it had been split in two. Where she was she didn't know either, she couldn't open her eyes and she couldn't yet move but from what her scattered brain could gather she was no longer on a cold metal table, she was no longer strapped down, something cold was on her head, and the voice that was starting to form words in her mind was familiar.

"Snow?" She tried to take a deep breath but it hurt and her features creased accordingly.

She simply stared at Regina as she began to wake, not entirely sure if it was happening or not so she sat there for a few moments before smiling and nodding despite Regina's closed eyes and willed her hand to move the cloth over her head, "yes, welcome back."

Regina squinted as the bright light pierced through her pupils and burned her retinas only to increase the sharp pain in her head. She opened them anyway and blinked as her eyes adjusted and focused on the woman who sat next to her. Her smile was relieved and overjoyed as she nodded quickly and Regina was confused for a moment before it all came rushing back to her and she felt tears pricking her eyes, "you saved me," her voice was quiet but thick and hoarse, her usual raspy tone exaggerated immensely.

Snow continued to nod and smile, "yeah. Yeah we did," there was a tight and relieved laugh that laced her words and she shook her head and smiled when Regina turned her head with a quiet sob that had escaped her control, "you're safe now," she whispered, mindful of the way her head must be pounding.

She couldn't think properly, she couldn't function properly, she was tired and hurting and simply overwhelmed. She thought she was going to die that time. Without thinking and with impressive speed and strength given her current state she sat up and pulled Snow into a hug, wrapping her arms around her neck and burying her face in to the nook of her neck as she cried, only comforted by Snow's arms holding her back, "thank you."

The sudden and unexpected gesture blindsided her and caused her tears to fall and she wrapped her arms around Regina's middle tightly knowing that the tighter she was held the safer she would feel even if it hurt her sore body. "We weren't about to leave you to die Regina," she soothed softly and Regina continued to shake against her and cry quietly. She had felt that true fear underneath all of that pain of the electricity, it shook her right to her core and she imagined that the effects were still there battling the relief Regina now felt. It was very rare to get a hug from her and Snow was not about to let it go lightly. It felt wonderful.

James woke with a start when Regina's hand left his and he lifted his head and blinked away the grogginess to find Regina and Snow holding each other close. It was something he was not expecting to see and a wave of emotions hit him hard and he didn't know how to react to them all so he allowed the tears to pool in his eyes as he looked over the pair with a wide smile.

After a long few seconds to allow them to enjoy the embrace, James reached forward slowly so his hand held her leg and his thumb moved comfortingly over her thigh. It took a moment for her to register the contact but when she did she peered up over her arm as she turned her head from Snow's neck and her eyes moved over him quickly. He smiled at her a little wider only to have her launch herself at him and cry hysterically in to his neck and shoulder as her delicate fingers clawed frantically at the fabric of the back of his shirt. He held her tight, closing his eyes as he turned his head in to her hair, "I've got you, you're safe darling. You're safe," it did absolutely nothing to calm her down.

"What took you so long you asshole?" She tried humor but it was hard through her terrified cries that she had held back throughout her time with Greg and Tamara and now she had cries of overwhelming relief to go along with her fear. Now that she was safe in the arms of the man that had seen all of her and was not cruel to her when she was vulnerable but only kind, she let them finally be heard.

James laughed quietly and sadly for a few moments into her hair, happy to hear she was still in there, "I'm sorry sweetheart," he whispered and held her fragile and shaking form tighter, "in my defense you are a difficult woman to find."

She did not loosen her grip around him in the slightest and she was still tense and scared and shaking but her sobs had calmed down to relatively quiet cries, "I seem to recall telling you that if you ever said anything about you finding me I was going to hurt you."

He smiled gently and retorted, "I believe it was if I said anything about you finding me."

"It was implied both ways."

"Perhaps," he breathed out a laugh and hugged her even tighter, "I'm glad to have you back."

Regina nodded quickly, her eyes still closed and her fingers still clenched shut around his shirt, "me too."

He opened his eyes when he heard Snow moved and silently shared a look of relief with her as she walked out toward the kitchen and he heard her rummage through the cupboards and turn on the stove. The only conclusion he could come up with was tea.

"I was really scared."

Her quiet whisper broke his heart in to too many pieces and he buried his face back in to the nook of her neck, encouraged when she breathed out a quiet sigh of relief and melted heavier in to him, "I know."

"I didn't think you were going to find me and I-I couldn't stop him," she choked out the words through new sobs and clawed at his shirt once again.

"Sshhh hey," he shook his head and ran a soothing hand through her hair, "you are going to be okay, I've got you know," he whispered and kissed her neck, "you are safe and you have your magic back. And I shot him three times with a gun and Snow shot him once with an arrow too so I don't think he's at his very best right now."

"You two shot him?"

He smiled at her amused hopeful tone, "We did. But I ran out of bullets before I could kill him and for that I'm sorry."

She laughed a little through her tears and nuzzled her face deeper in to his neck, "better luck next time."

"Don't even joke! There isn't going to be a next time okay?" He lifted her head from him and looked her in the eye as he laughed quietly and wiped her tears from her cheeks with his thumbs, "no more life endangering activities for you alright?"

She still hadn't let go of the back of his shirt, only allowed her elbows to unbend enough for her to back up and focus on his face, "I'll do my best," she laughed shakily through her tears and pulled herself closer to him when he leaned in and kissed her. It didn't last long, just a firm kiss followed by a quick gentle one before he hugged her close and curled around her despite him still being seated on the chair next to the bed.

Everything hurt. Her head throbbed and every muscle in her body was strained due to the way they were forced to tense cruelly and unnaturally through the means of electricity. She was ready to die. And then she was saved and allowed to return to the arms of the man she loved. She couldn't even begin to explain how that felt.

...

"Did they hurt anyone else?"

James frowned and remained seated right next to her on the bed as she pulled her boots on, "Tamara shot Neil and then she opened a portal with one of the stolen beans. Emma was with him and she held on for as long as she could but Neil let go and fell in. He's gone."

Regina's brow knitted together sadly and she turned her head to look at James as she pulled up the zipper on her boot. "Where is she?" She asked quietly, her voice taking on a new painfully empathetic tone. She followed James' gaze over his shoulder and then used his thigh as support as she stood up, his hands finding her waist to help her keep her balance.

When she was okay to stand she placed her hands over his and gently pulled them off, "I'm good," she smiled a small smile and began walking, slowly at first but each step was easier. She found Emma with Snow, Snow trying to talk to her while Emma simply kept her head down, "Emma," she called gently and the blonde's head turned to look at her, "stand up dear you know how I do hate slouching," her voice did not carry its usual scorning tone but instead was quiet and the statement was more of a quiet and gentle request than an actual demand.

She slid off the stool and walked a couple steps toward her. She looked absolutely horrible. Distraught, confused, tired, heartbroken, defeated, terrified, hurt. A look all too familiar for her liking. Regina walked slowly up to her, her head ducked down slightly so as not to appear intimidating and instead give Emma the higher ground as she neared her. The girl's eyes were clouded with grief and Regina could see she was trying to bottle it away but she knew better than anyone that it would only hurt more in the long run.

Her heart went out to her. She had lost her love to the cold hands of death long ago and she knew how much it hurt and she knew Emma was not one to openly love just as she herself had kept from doing until recently. Glazed eyes watched her hopelessly and Regina frowned a little before wrapping her arms carefully around her, one around her middle and the other a little higher and bent at the elbow so her hand ran soothingly through tangled blonde strands and held her head on her shoulder.

Slowly Emma's arms wrapped around her in return and Regina could feel her beginning to shake against her, "you're going to be alright Emma," she whispered in to her hair and the blonde started to cry in to her shoulder, "it doesn't hurt forever," and just like that she broke open the dam holding back the girl's fears, loves, heartbreaks, and whatever else she had buried within herself and Emma clawed at her back and held her tight as she cried miserably in to her neck and shoulder.

Regina didn't move save for the fingers that continued to run slowly through blonde hair. Someone to hold her and cry to that knew of her pain was all she had wanted after Daniel's death. She knew Emma wanted it too. She was more than willing to be that person for her, all differences set aside, what little amount remained between the two of them anyway.

She could feel it the very moment Regina touched her, that sense of complete understanding and selflessness as she offered her someone to hold on to. She didn't expect herself to completely break down but she found she couldn't stop and Regina's steady movement of her fingers through her hair and the way she seemed to curl protectively around her only made her cry harder. A piece of her kept waiting for Regina's arrogant and chastising voice but it never came, she remained silent and calm as she held her up with ease despite being smaller than her.

It felt good to have someone who knew exactly what it felt like to lose the one you love forever. In a small sense Regina also gave her a little hope for the future. If an evil queen could find love again after all the chaos and destruction she had caused then why wouldn't she be able to find it again as well?

Snow watched with tears in her eyes as Emma sobbed in to Regina's shoulder, the brunette's body absorbing the violent shaking of her daughter. When was it that Regina and Emma had grown close enough for this to happen? When was it that Regina was able to determine exactly what Emma needed? That was the last question she asked herself before the answer slapped her right in the face and her tears fell quickly but silently.

Regina knew what Emma needed because Regina had been in Emma's place. She knew what Emma needed because she had needed it but no one was there to give it to her and now she was saving Emma the suffering that she had to go through herself all those years ago. Snow couldn't give Emma what she needed this time because Emma needed someone who knew exactly what it felt like to lose someone forever and Snow did not. James was standing right next to her now. He was no longer hers but he was not lost to her. She couldn't watch anymore, she couldn't watch her daughter fall apart and she couldn't watch her mother work to keep the pieces together because she knew how from her past experience. So she walked away with a hand over her mouth and went to cry alone.


	77. Chapter 77

**Yay another update! It's not all that long but the next chapter will be longer for sure. I just wanted to leave this one here. The story is coming to a close soon, I have maaaaybe five chapters...I'm not exactly sure but I will give you a better heads up for the last couple chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mom!"

Regina snapped her attention to her son as he ran through the front door and she opened her arms to catch him when he crashed in to her and hugged her tight, "Henry," she curled around him, her arms holding him close and his head tucked securely beneath her own.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded against him, "I'm alright dear. How are you?" She asked gently and frowned when he started to shake his head.

"Not so good," he whispered against her chest and he wrapped his arms tighter when she softly kissed the top of his head and moved her thumb back and forth through his hair. He nuzzled his face deeper in to her chest, "I was worried about you."

Regina let her eyes fall closed and soaked in the warmth provided by her son that eased her sore muscles. Unfortunately the warmth didn't stay for the ground shook violently and they were pulled apart in the process of trying to catch their balance, "it's starting."

"What exactly does this thing do Regina?"

Regina frowned and hugged Henry close with one arm when he returned to her and stood at her side with his arms wrapped around her middle, "it returns the land to its natural appearance, the way it was before Storybrooke was created. It will be like the curse never happened but that also means it will get rid of all of us that were born elsewhere. It will make it like the curse never brought anyone anywhere, simply killed everyone instead," she finished quietly.

"I'm gonna die?"

"No," she shook her head solemnly and kissed the top of his head, "no dear you'll live. You were born here."

"But...I'll be alone..."

"No, Regina, this can't happen you have to stop it!"

Regina shook her head, "there is no stopping it. The best I can do is slow it down."

"How long can you give us?" James asked and Regina shrugged her shoulders subtly, "enough time to find the beans and get us all out?"

"Perhaps," she answered quietly and at his concerned expression she smiled at him so as not to make him do something stupid, "I'm sure I can hold it long enough," there was no way she was getting out alive. She knew that. She rubbed Henry's back comfortingly, "I started this whole mess so it's only fair that I clean it up."

James frowned at her words and there was a nagging feeling at the back of his mind but he just couldn't put a reason as to why it was there. He wanted it to go away but the longer he looked at her the more his heart started to throb. Why?

"Well look at this, everybody all back together again," he grinned but it was gone the instant the prince's fist connected with his jaw and the air was pushed from his lungs and he felt a bit of a welt threatening to grow on the back of his head when the man gripped the lapels of his jacket and slammed him hard against the brick wall next to the door.

Everybody's attention was caught by the pirate's arrival and Snow blinked in surprise as James punched him in the jaw without greeting or warning and when he slammed him against the brick wall with such rage it almost scared her. She glanced to Regina and the woman watched as though nothing was out of the ordinary.

He held the man down with fistfuls of his leather coat and got right in his face, the pirate's jaw set in irritation, "you sat by and let them torture my wife!" He spat, there was no reason for him to raise his voice for he was right in front of him, "you tricked her and she nearly died!" He pushed him harder against the wall as he looked him over with hate and disgust, "I could kill you right now."

Regina walked up to him and rubbed her hand over his shoulder blade before moving both her hands to hold his flexed bicep, "we are running low on time," she said quietly but left it open so he could choose what he wanted to do. She rested her chin on his arm above her hands and looked up at him patiently. She certainly wouldn't hold it against him if he did kill Hook and the pirate seemed to catch her train of thought when she moved only her eyes to look at him for his expression grew a little more worried.

When he let go of the man with a final rough shove against the wall she moved her thumbs over his arm and backed up with him. They made it a whole three steps and Hook made one before she felt the muscles in James' arms tense and her instincts had her quickly dropping down to sit on her heels to avoid his recoiling arm. She ignored the gasps of shock and the calling of James' name at his movement and she stood up after his fist connected harshly with the pirate's jaw causing him to stumble back and James to shake his hand to try and rid himself of the pain.

"Bloody hell!" His hand found his jaw as he worked to regain his footing. The skin was already hot and his jaw hurt immensely, it was going to take a while for the damage to heal.

James glared at Hook and shook his hand once again but the pain only increased, "maybe you'll think twice the next time you help anyone hurt her," he growled through his snarl and the pirate only rubbed his jaw and held his glare.

Regina breathed quietly out her nose and pushed her hand forward, "give me your hand."

"It's fine."

"It's not fine. Please give me your hand," she waited impatiently and when he finally pulled his gaze away from Hook and to her she raised her eyebrows expectantly. With a quiet huff of air he lifted his hand and she took it carefully in both of hers and shook her head and smirked as she lifted her eyes to meet his own, "you've gone and broken your hand dear," she dropped her attention back to his hand and slowly moved her hand over it, a soft purple magic glowing in the palm of her hand.

He watched her fix him and he felt that special calmness ease his anger away that only came over him when he watched her perform simple and tender magic. When it was gone and she released his hand with a smile he flexed his fingers to find the pain was gone, "thank you," he mumbled as he rolled his eyes and smiled.

"You're welcome," she rocked her head subtly and smirked up at him under her dark eyelashes.

"Would you be so kind as to offering me such services?"

Regina looked at the pirate and furrowed her brow, "no."

Emma ran her hands over her face and in to her hair as she took a deep breath and let it out, "alright so Snow you take Henry and gather everybody, I'll take Regina down to the mines and James you go with Hook and have him take you to Greg and Tamara. I'm sure he knows where they are just try not to kill him on the way there?"

"He'll be fine as long as he doesn't try anything," James looked the pirate over and the man only smiled arrogantly. He turned his attention back to everyone else and then focused on Regina, "I shouldn't be too long."

Regina could only smile and subtly put walls in place to keep her heart from hurting so much, "glad to hear it," she nodded and he left with Hook in tow. When Snow moved to leave and Henry started to let go to follow, Regina dropped down and stopped him, "I'm sorry Henry. For everything I've done and all the pain I've caused. I don't think you understand how much it means to me that you came back to me and that you stood by me even when no one else really did. Thank you for that sweetheart. You are a good boy and you will be a wonderful man. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise," she smiled and swallowed her tears before they glossed her eyes that studied his face, "I love you."

Henry smiled at her and looked her right in the eye only to find that, while she meant every word, she was holding something back, "I love you too mom," he stepped forward and held her head between his hands and kissed her cheek earning him a low laugh from her as she pulled him in to her and stood up straight again. She held him tight and he held her just the same and then she let go and pushed him gently toward Snow with a smile.

...

"James," she called as she stepped outside the building and Snow and Henry hurried off to find the others. She walked up to him as he closed the driver's side door and met her in the middle.

"Yes?"

"I need a proper kiss before you go running off," she smiled and he smiled in return, "one that is going to assure me that you will be alright without me at your side," she teased but was trying so hard not to break down and burst in to tears. When he slowly lowered himself down and his lips caught hers so softly she nearly lost it. She didn't want to say goodbye. His hands held her face and hers took handfuls of his shirt over his stomach beneath his open leather jacket.

He was so warm and he was so important to her. She nearly started crying when he deepened the kiss so tenderly. When he pulled away she breathed out a shaky breath but then hid its true reason with a smile and moved her hands up so her arms could follow and wrap around his neck, "I feel much better," she felt so much worse.

James hummed a soft laugh and held her tight, "good. I'll see you later alright?" He spoke gently in to her hair with a smile and she nodded.

"Later...yes, yes I better," she closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath of his scent and gave him a final squeeze before she let go, "I love you."

"I love you," he smiled and watched her back away from him, the nagging at the back of his mind still there.

"Shit," Emma whispered under her breath and shook her head to clear it but nothing went away. She waited as Regina walked toward her, backwards until James had driven off with the truck and when the woman turned around the tears started to fall and all of Emma's suspicions were confirmed. She turned on her heels and fell in in step with Regina and she opened her mouth to speak but Regina beat her to it.

"If you tell them any of the correct assumptions in your head I will never forgive you. They need to get out, they need to be safe. I will not let him die and I will not let Henry be alone."

Emma nodded sadly as she watched the tears fall from Regina's eyes and down her cheeks, "okay," she whispered and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder but Regina only broke further and her strong quick steps faltered as a small sob escaped her lips, "you had better try like hell not to die though."

Regina covered her mouth with a hand and shook her head, "tell Snow that I love her," she cried and stopped walking for a moment to try and pull herself together, "I couldn't tell her myself, she knows me better than that and she would try and do something stupid to save me that would probably put everyone else at risk."

When Emma pulled her in to a hug Regina stopped caring and clawed at her back and held on tight, "take care of Henry for me."

"I'll never let him forget that in the end you were a hero," she whispered and the brunette broke down further and sobbed in to her neck and held on to her tighter, "but please prove yourself wrong and come out of that mine alive."


	78. Chapter 78

**The beginning is sort of rushed I know but I just really didn't want to go super in depth because there was really no reason to. Now as for the majority of the chapter I do realize that Regina could be touched in the show without consequence but I am heartless and made it so that she couldn't be touched without consequence. 'Enjoy' is really to nice of a send off lol so how about good luck! ;D hahaha! Cannot wait for your reviews!**

* * *

"Your shoulder looks like it _hurts_," his face portrayed concern but it was clear that it wasn't honest and Greg knew that quite well when he spun around with wide eyes. James removed the safety on his gun and walked closer as Greg walked backward away from him, "I do not particularly enjoy chasing you down through a cannery. In fact it has made me all the more angry. You nearly killed the woman I love and now you have put this whole town in danger. I do not appreciate it. And I do not like you."

With his uninjured arm Greg pulled out a gun from behind him in the waist of his pants. Likely as a last resort or a precaution considering he had an angry Evil Queen, Snow White, and Prince Charming out for his blood. James was tired and angry and he had what he wanted, he had the bean and now Greg was pulling a gun on him.

Before Greg's gun was even properly aimed James fired his own and this time he didn't miss, this time the bullet went straight through his heart and the man dropped to the floor with labored and painful breaths, "you will not hurt anyone again," he growled and when Greg fell on his back and blood started to pool around him James took his leave and didn't bother to look back. The man had lost plenty of blood less than twenty four hours before so it didn't take long for his hoarse breathing to run silent.

...

He figured it out about halfway to the diner. That Regina had been saying goodbye and that she had been saying goodbye for good. Regina had told him long ago that removing the magic from the well to save Snow and Emma had nearly killed her, how foolish was he to not make the connection until now? That this trigger was far more powerful than whatever was in the well, that this time she was going to die and she knew it. The realization felt like a stab in the heart and he nearly ran his truck off the road on the way to the diner. He opened the door to diner and walked in quickly with Hook trailing behind him, "please tell me you've come up with another plan."

"Another plan for what?"

James shook his head at Emma as though he was confused, "what do you mean 'for what'? Are you telling me you haven't figured out what Regina has been plotting this morning?!"

Emma sighed in relief and the tension left her shoulders, "oh thank god you figured it out!"

"You knew?!"

Snow glanced between them, "what are you two talking about?"

"I had my suspicions and she confirmed them and said goodbye to me after you left with Hook here," Emma motioned toward the pirate standing behind James, "she made me swear not to tell you to keep yourself from doing something stupid like using the bean to send the trigger through instead of all of us and spare her."

James felt nothing but hope and relief at her words and smiled as he shook his head at her and she returned his smile with a sly one of her own, "that's my girl."

...

He was sprinting next to Snow and behind Emma toward the mines. They had managed to convince a distressed Henry to stay with Red with the promise that they would find a way to stay with him and that he wouldn't be alone. He could only hope that they wouldn't have to break that promise. They had all faced certain death before though and made it out alive, what was to say that this was any different? There was always a way out...right?

"No wait," Emma spoke under her labored breath and skidded to a halt just before the entrance of the mine.

"What are you doing?! Why are you stopping?!"

"Emma!"

"Stop! Did any of you actually check this pouch for the bean? Or are we going to run in there and give Regina hope only to have to take it all away?" She was met with silence and worried expressions from her parents. She found her fingers to be stuck closed around the small leather pouch and she had to fight to get them to move and open the pouch. Everyone was holding their breath as she looked inside. Nothing. "It's empty."

...

She was growing tired, her body already sore and exhausted from her session with Greg. The magic was destructive and it was uncomfortable to absorb and every so often she would get a sharp jab of pain. A sharp jab of pain that had been growing all the more frequent as time went on. She didn't know how much longer she could hold it back for. At least James and Henry were going to be safe, at least Snow and Emma would be safe, at least Red and Granny would be safe, at least the dwarves and Archie would be safe, at least the ones she cared for would be safe.

"Regina."

"No," she whimpered too quiet for him to hear and immediately their were tears in her eyes that were rapidly falling down her face, "what are you doing here?!"

He shook his head slowly and replied gently, "I didn't like the way you kissed me when you left."

"You're here because of a damn kiss?! Get out of here James! Get out and go where it's safe!"

She was yelling, her voice flowing with panic while his remained calm and steady, "that was a goodbye kiss," her shoulders started to shake and her held back cries were beginning to become audible, "you were saying goodbye. You knew you weren't ever going to see me again."

"James go!" Terror gripped her heart, he couldn't die, he had to go he had to be safe.

"No," he answered softly, "I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't know how much longer I can hold this back! I need you to go! I need you to be safe!"

"I'm not going anywhere," he repeated gently and remained standing behind her as she cried and her hands started to shake.

She screamed again, "get away from me!"

He shook his head slowly and kept his voice calm, "no," she only cried harder but when he stepped forward to comfort her she snapped at him.

"No! Don't touch me!" She cried because she desperately wanted him to hold her and never let go again, "this magic is destructive and I am filled with it, I don't know what will happen to you if you touch me," she sobbed and her tears poured from her eyes and blurred her vision so it was impossible to focus on anything.

He was crying now too but he didn't let her hear it and just let the tears fall from his eyes as he nodded, "alright I won't touch you," he agreed quietly and the shook his head as she continued to cry and shake in front of him. He contemplated going around in front of her so he could see her face but decided against it so that she could keep her focus on her task. She didn't need to see him crying anyway, "what do you need me to do?"

His tender voice made her cry harder and breathing became a hard task, "distract me," there was no point in trying to convince him to leave. As much as she wanted him to run and be safe she knew he wouldn't.

James nodded and smiled sadly, the tears still streaming down his face for the strong woman before him that had changed so much, "I killed Greg for you. Shot him through the heart. I suppose that just makes it all the more poetic or something seeing as how hearts are your thing. Point is he's gone and there is no more harm he can do to you or anyone else."

Regina laughed a little through her tears, "thank you dear."

"You're welcome," this could not be the last conversation that he ever had with her. It just couldn't. There had to be a way out of this mess. He couldn't even touch her, he couldn't touch the woman he loved to comfort her while she worked herself to death. He could do absolutely nothing to save her and that is what hurt him the most, that he was entirely helpless and could not do his job and keep her safe from harm.

"James," she whimpered, her voice just above a whisper, "_please_."

He nodded and tried to smile, he couldn't save her but he could at least try and make it easier for her, "remember our first kiss? I am so grateful for that night! You want to know why?"

She closed her eyes tightly to try and hopelessly stop her cries, "why?"

"Because you gave me the chance to love you, if it wasn't for that night none of this would have happened! I never would have gotten to know you, I never would have loved you, you would have been miserable and angry, Henry's view of you wouldn't have changed, you wouldn't have changed, I wouldn't have gotten to have sex with the Evil Queen," he smiled a little when a laugh was heard through her hacking sobs, "and I wouldn't have the honor of calling you my wife! That is why I am so grateful for that kiss! Even though you clearly had other intentions for it."

She laughed a little more and looked at the ring on her left hand that she could barely make out through her tears and the shaking of her hand, "keep going."

"The morning you told me you loved me. I don't think I had ever been a happier man!" Despite the smile on his face there were still tears streaming down it, "I had the love of the beautiful Regina Mills and it was amazing! And back then I only had a mere fraction of it. It's been over a year. Can you believe that?"

She shook her head quickly and her sobs still viciously hacked away at her body and the magic started to hurt more, "when you kissed me the night the curse broke and Emma and Snow fell through the hat I was absolutely furious with you."

He smiled and shook his head as more tears fell, "I wanted to kill you."

"I nearly killed you."

"That would have sucked."

She laughed and nodded, "yeah, yeah it would have really sucked," her hands were shaking and whether it was from the magic or the fact that she was terrified and crying she didn't know.

"You know," he laughed through his tears and his frantic heart, "I never did get you back for that water fight in the middle of Main Street."

"I'd say throwing me out in the rain because you thought it would be funny was a pretty good come back," she laughed but then there was a painful shock up her arm and fear tore through her again and her cries were heard once more.

He shook his head and smiled sadly at her. She was trying so hard, "I suppose I can say we are even then. But hey since we are here I have a question for you. How the hell do you win every single horse race?"

She laughed again, torn between laughing and crying as she sniffed and tried to regain control of her thick voice, "that, my dear, is a secret I am taking to my grave."

"Well that's not fair! Someone has to carry on the annoying tradition," he laughed softly and tried hard to keep himself from falling in to despair. He had no faith they would get out of this alive.

"I'm sure at some point Henry will figure out what I meant when I told him," Henry. It broke her, she would never get to see him again. She sobbed loudly and tried to focus what very little power she had left on the trigger that had only grown, "tell me something else."

"The first time I kissed you in public, in the diner, I was so proud of you. Even after everything you had done and everything the people had done to you, you still saved them and they accepted you. I just had to let everyone know that you were mine. All mine. They could deal with their opinions later but the wonderful woman who had become so good was mine," he cried softly and placed a hand over his mouth when she started to shake violently with her cries, "sure it probably wasn't the best way to tell them but hey it worked and really it didn't cause too much damage."

"I quite like Red and Granny."

He smiled softly and nodded through his tears, "I know you do."

"Tell me something else."

Her voice was quiet and held no one tone, it was all over the place, desperate and terrified, "I almost changed my mind when you kissed me before I went under the sleeping curse. I was so close. But after seeing your reaction to the news of your mother trying to get here I knew I couldn't let that happen. It really sucked in there though."

She managed a shaky laugh once again but this time it was more of a cry than a laugh, her body felt like it was being torn apart from the inside out, "I'm sorry I didn't try and wake you up earlier. I was just scared."

"Of what?" He asked softly, his tears no longer a thought in his head, he just let them fall without notice.

"Not being able to wake you up!" She cried desperately and closed her eyes tightly and put even more energy in to keeping them alive, "I was scared I wouldn't be able to wake you up and then when I did I was so happy," she took a shaky breath because she was running out, air seeming to be in short supply around her, "I had a true love, a real living human being that loved me just as much as I was scared to admit that I loved them."

He was really crying now, his shoulders shaking and his voice thick when he tried to talk, "I was so happy that you woke me up Regina. I loved you so much then and I love you even more now. I don't even know how that is possible but I love you so much more."

She bowed her head and clenched her jaw in an attempt to stop herself from crying but it was no use. She didn't want this to be the end, "please don't stop talking," she whimpered and the magic vibrated painfully through her muscles very much like the electricity that had been there not twenty four hours before.

"When I found out your mother framed you for murder I was so confused and when you insisted on staying with her without me there I really just wanted to shake some sense in to you," she laughed a little again but her ability to do so was beginning to fade, "when you finally let me move back in I tried my very best but I couldn't help but show her the toaster," he laughed quietly as did she and he shook his head, "I wanted to mess with her more, like the alarm clock or the microwave or laser pointers or something," they were both laughing a little more but they were both ridden with fear and cries.

"I am so sorry that she died, I am so sorry that you only got a few moments with her love before she was gone."

"Thank you for taking care of me," she sincerely thanked him through her tears and stared at the glowing magic in front of her as she worked to keep it from getting out of control. That memory was still raw and hurt to touch but she was hurting so much already that she hardly noticed the increase.

"It is an honor to take care of you Regina. I absolutely love it when you need me."

"Please don't stop talking," she sobbed and her arms started to shake painfully. She couldn't hold it much longer at all and the magic started to pop and crack. _No_.

"I don't think I could ever thank you enough for giving me that time with the Evil Queen," he shook his head and shrugged his shoulders playfully as he continued to cry with her and she allowed a small laugh, "you were so gorgeous and the dress and the make up and the hair, oh my god the hair Regina! I don't know how you can switch back and forth from both women so seamlessly but it was amazing and it was so real. You gave me something that absolutely no one else could give me and you made it so that something so dangerous was so safe. So thank you for giving me that part of you."

She couldn't speak anymore, not now, not when the magic was beginning to get away from her. She was crying still and panicking, trembling with fear of what was to happen to the both of them. When his voice was heard again she found some comfort in it but it only made her cry more because it meant he still wasn't going to leave and be safe.

"You should have seen the look on Grumpy's face when I asked him to find those diamonds for your ring, he was not at all impressed and tried so hard to talk me out of it," he lifted his head so he looked at the ceiling of the tunnel as he tried to laugh, "when you said yes I was absolutely thrilled and we were happy, we were finally happy," he smiled as his tears fell from sorrow filled eyes and she fought for air between her cries, her body shaking harshly now.

"James."

"Yes darling?"

"Leopold," she shook her head and cried helplessly through closed eyes and tried to gather herself enough to say the words she needed to say, "h-he hurt me. I killed him because he wouldn't stop h-hurting me, I couldn't get away," she could feel the despair flowing from him and heard him try and muffle his cries, "I just couldn't do it anymore, I couldn't keep letting him touch me," she sobbed as terrifying and painful memories flew behind her eyes. She had tried so hard to push them back down and never recall them, "that was the only thing left that I hadn't told you about me."

He could barely restrain himself from running to her and holding her close and tight like he always did when she was vulnerable and hurting, it hurt him so much and his voice was shaky and uneven over the sound of the popping and cracking, "Regina I love you so much sweetheart. I am so sorry I can't hold you right now," how could a man with such a good and kind reputation hurt such a young and innocent girl. To take the life from her eyes and take her beautiful smile and turn it into a expression of both physical and mental pain.

"You will never know how much I love you and I will never know how to repay you for the happiness and the hope you have given me," she bowed her head and cried hopelessly through gritted teeth.

"You don't have to repay me anything sweetheart," he shook his head and whispered just loud enough for her to hear, his throat tightened with fear and heartache, "just don't leave me alone here without you."

She couldn't stop her hands from shaking and the popping and cracking of the destructive magic only grew stronger. She couldn't let go, she had to keep him safe, "James I need you to go!"

"No darling I'm not going anywhere," he replied gently and shook his head as he cried silently behind her. He could only hope that Snow and Emma had found Hook and gotten the bean back.

"James!" She wailed desperately and closed her eyes tightly as the magic burned her.

"You have been alone you're entire life Regina. I am not letting you finish it alone too," she broke down entirely in front of him and he watched the magic expand for only a moment before she caught it again. His heart was beating frantically in his chest and he desperately wanted to hold her and never let go.

"I'm scared James. I'm so scared!" Her voice was panicky and uneven, her cries clearly heard.

"Me too darling," he admitted quietly and gently to let her know she wasn't alone.

"I don't know what to do!" She shook her head in a panic and cried a little louder when another round of searing pain shot up her arms and through her body, "it _hurts_."

"Just let go Regina. I'm right behind you. Just let go."

"I can't!"

He shook his head and breathed out a slow shaky breath at her frantic voice, "Henry is safe, Snow is safe, Emma is safe, everyone is safe and I am right here for you. When you're done just let go and I will hold you close and you won't be alone. I promise."

"James!"

"I'm right here, just let go Regina."

"I love you."

"I love you Regina. You are the strongest person I have ever known and I know you are tired. It is okay to let go now. You have done more than enough. I won't ever leave you."

"You promise?"

He smiled and took a step closer to her so she was well within arms reach and nodded as he cried silently, refusing to let terror take control of him as Regina no longer fought to keep herself from crying hysterically, "I promise."

She took several unsuccessful deep breaths to try and come to terms with what she was about to do. James was behind her, James was safety, James was relief, James was calm, James was love. With what last magic she could muster she pushed the trigger together and spun around. Their mouths caught in a kiss before she pressed her body up against him and held his face close as his arms immediately wrapped around her shaking figure.

Everything was cold, everything was warm, and then everything went white.


	79. Chapter 79

**I think I've left you with that cliffhanger for long enough ;) not that this chapter is much better and neither will the ones after it but oh well! And thank you dot all of those creative people out there making graphics and gifs and stuff to illustrate parts of this story! I cannot even begin to tell you how happy it makes me to see all of that! :) **

* * *

They made it to the car and drove just over half way to the docks before Emma practically screamed at Snow to turn the car back around because they were idiots. First of all there was no way they could get to Hook, get the bean, and then get back in time and second, Emma had her own magic. She just wasn't accustomed to having such a tool and often forgot about it so now they were sprinting back to the mines from the car, Emma swearing at herself under her breath and hoping that it wasn't going to be too late and Snow praying that they would make it in time.

"Regina," Emma started as they ran, "she wanted me to tell you that she loves you."

She was trying and succeeding in keeping her tears back but when she heard that there was nothing she could do to stop them from falling down her cheeks as she ran faster than she had ever run, "she is not going to die! She can tell me herself!" The both of them skidded to a halt however and pulled each other close when a bright light rushed out of the tunnel with a forceful rush of air that nearly knocked them over. The ground shook beneath them with the sound akin to a sonic boom but not as loud.

And then it was gone.

They held on to each other tight, shaking in one another's arms as they panted from their run and their panic. It was Emma who looked up over Snow's shoulder first to find that nothing had changed, everything was the same and they were still there, "mom?" She laughed unsteadily and stood up tall as Snow did the same.

She called her 'mom'. Her face lit up and she laughed happily and pulled her daughter close again, "we are okay! We are still here," she held on to her for a moment longer before the both of them let go simultaneously and looked at each other with a new fear, "Regina," she whispered and her stomach dropped to her gut and they sprinted in to the mines.

...

He felt the echoing boom that felt like a punch in the chest and then he felt her shaking body fall still and slump against him, her head falling to rest on his chest. He held her up and held her against him and when he opened his eyes to see that they were still in the mine he smiled and laughed quietly, "Regina, Regina you did it," but there was no response and he had a very sickly feeling that she was not just exhausted, "Regina."

He was scared to look at her face, scared that he would find no life in it, "Regina please," he whispered but there was still nothing. Holding her up with one arm he moved his other and held her head so that when he leaned forward her head wouldn't fall back too far. Her eyes were closed and for that small, _small_ favor he was grateful because to see those dark eyes so empty would have been absolutely traumatizing for him, "no," he whimpered and his tears started to fall, "no Regina, darling, wake up. Please wake up."

He dropped down to his knees and carefully brought her limp body down with him and shook her gently, "wake up, Regina please," it wasn't a curse but maybe, just maybe, it would work. He dropped down and lifted her head up so he could kiss her but nothing happened. No rush of excitement, no air, no tingling feeling, just nothing. He pushed his forehead hard against her own and cried miserably without even trying to hold back. She remained unmoving in his arms with no feel of a pulse and no soft breath of air when he pulled her head into his neck and lifted his knees so her small body was protected by his larger one as he curled around her and continued to cry.

His precious woman couldn't be gone, he couldn't never see her again, he couldn't go without that special smile she saved just for him, he couldn't go without the way she looked at him as though he was her everything, he couldn't go without hearing that heartwarming and contagious laughter, he couldn't go without _her_. All he could do was keep her from going cold and hope that he was wrong and that perhaps she was alive.

"You did so well Regina," he whispered in to her and his body shook with his cries and he hugged her tighter, "you did so well. You saved everyone. I am so proud of you. This can't be the end, you have to wake up. I know you're tired but please let me be selfish, please get up just _one_ more time," he sobbed through his uneven breath and held her tighter, "please don't go to Daniel," he shook his head and waited to hear her voice, "stay with me instead."

The sound of running footsteps didn't even register in his mind until they had skidded to a halt on either side of him. How was he going to manage without her at his side. Part of him was relieved that she finally got the peace she needed and deserved but that was just a sliver, "stay with me please."

Snow felt her heart rate climb impossibly high with panic when she saw James crying over Regina. She wasn't moving and that only made her tears fall faster, "no. No, no, no, no," she dropped down on to her toes and knees and moved her hands to touch Regina but she recoiled immediately at the lack of life coming from the woman that was always so full of it. Her hands found her again and when James lifted his head and Snow caught sight of Regina's tearstained and lifeless face she choked out a sob and bowed her head, "no."

"Regina can't be dead! That woman is too stubborn to die!" Emma paced back and forth in a panic, her voice uneven as she cried and held her fingers up in her hair as she tried to keep her eyes from falling back to Regina's limp body, "she can't be dead are you kidding me right now?!" She felt nauseous and her body was shaking and her eyes just kept falling back down to the brunette.

"Emma can you do something?! Y-your magic, can't you use it?!" Snow looked up at her in a desperate plea, her hand still touching Regina.

"I don't know! Why are you asking me that?! You know more about magic than I do, you're from the Enchanted Forest! I don't know how to use magic, she does! I can't save her I don't know what she needs and even if I did I'm not as strong as she is! Not even close!"

"But you don't need to be as strong as her," Snow persisted and her tears still fell down her face, "can you at least tell us if she's really gone?! If she is then there is nothing we can do but if she isn't and she's holding on by a thread that's about to snap then we are wasting time!"

"Please Emma."

Emma dropped her shaking hands from her hair and took several unsuccessful deep breaths as she lowered down to her knees beside her mother and in front of her father and Regina. Shouldn't be too hard right? She placed a protection spell over the entirety of Rumplestiltskin's shop so checking for a faint heartbeat should be a walk in the park. Magic was emotion, she couldn't think, Rumplestiltskin told her not to think, Regina's magic worked too quickly for her to be thinking about it so she didn't think either. Don't think, don't think, don't think.

She could feel the unfamiliar sensation of magic and she felt around. She felt herself, she felt James, she felt Snow, and she felt... "Regina," she shook her head and smiled for only a moment and then fear started to claw back inside.

"She's alive?!" James looked down at her and studied her, waiting for any sign of life as the tears still fell from his eyes but he still found none, "can you save her?!"

"I...I don't know! I mean when Blue came earlier and helped her she said something about how Regina's magic would heal her now that she had it back? What if I somehow gave her some of my magic like a boost? Because we all know she isn't going to be able to save herself this time, she doesn't have enough strength left, she used it all on the trigger thing!"

"Are you talking about jump starting a car?!"

"Well do you have any better ideas?! Because I would certainly love to hear them!"

"Stop it you two, we are all trying to do the same thing here and this is the only thing we have right now!" Everyone's tears were still falling and while she knew neither James or Emma had intended for their voices to sound so frantic and loud but they all needed to stop and take a breath, "do you know how to do it?"

"Does it look like I know how to do anything right now?!"

"Stop panicking Emma," Snow tried to sound soothing but her voice cracked and went thick as she started to cry, "you can do this, we need you to do this, we are absolutely helpless right now," she cried and shook her head as she whispered slowly, "please don't leave me without a mother as I did you."

Emma's breath caught uncomfortably in her chest and she bowed her head and tried to blink back her tears but in doing that they only fell faster. She nodded and then shook her hands to try and rid them of their vibrating. She took a deep breath and found the air above her right palm to be glowing white. _I don't know what this is. It better not kill her._ She sat still for a moment longer and contemplated what to do next. She didn't know where to touch her but she figured perhaps the heart would be a good choice. Regina had a thing for hearts and you could control people if you were to take a heart and when the heart stopped beating you would die, hospitals gave the heart a good shock when they went into arrest so why should this situation be any different. Hearts were necessary and they were strong.

With that in mind she looked at her father and he reluctantly dropped his knees and loosened his arms from around Regina to let her lay out from him on her back but still in his arms and lap. With a deep breath Emma gently placed her right hand over Regina's heart and for a long few seconds nothing happened but as Emma withdrew her arm they all caught the way Regina's chest rose as she took a silent deep breath of air. Nothing else changed in her but she was breathing properly now.

James laughed quietly and unsteadily as new tears fell from his eyes at the sight of movement before him and similar laughs from both Snow and Emma were heard as well, "you did it!" He exclaimed proudly and happily as he reached forward and pulled his laughing and crying daughter in to him and held her close as she practically vibrated against him she was shaking so much, "thank you Emma. You clever clever girl," he smiled and pulled back only to rest his forehead against hers, "I'm so proud of you."

Emma smiled and sniffed quietly as she continued to shake and her tears continued to fall, "thank you dad," she laughed quietly and she was answered with a joyous laugh from him and was then tackled from the side by a hysterical Snow White.

She wrapped her arms tightly around her middle and rested the side of her head against Emma's chest as she watched Regina's chest rise and fall with steady breaths, "thank you."

...

"What do you mean she might not wake up?!" He boomed, his hand on his hips as he stood protectively by Regina's bedside at the hospital.

Rumplestiltskin shook his head in short quick movements as he removed one hand from his cane and motioned toward the queen, "the fact that she is even alive at all is absolutely ridiculous. She should have died long ago in that mine, she shouldn't have been able to make it as long as she did. I have underestimated her strength in the past but this is just impressive. As for your little trick in the mines it was rather genius and I do hate to admit that."

"What little trick?" Snow cocked her head and glanced toward an equally clueless James before looking back to Rumplestiltskin.

"Why the kiss of course. I'm sure you don't exactly enjoy hearing about their true love dearie," he glanced Snow's way and the woman shifted uncomfortably with another glance toward the prince, "but paired with all that power our dear Regina here had absorbed, their true love's kiss was given quite a kick. It is the only answer I have as to what that impressive wave of magic was that reversed the damage of the trigger. Are you telling me it was something else?" He pushed his head forward and lifted his eyebrows in a question but was met with silence, "like I said. Quite a clever little trick."

James shook his head and furrowed his brow, "it wasn't intentional."

"Intentional or not I'm sure the entire town is quite grateful for the love between you and Regina."

James closed his eyes and shook his head as he moved his hands over his face and took a long frustrated breath, "but what do you mean she may not wake up? She's breathing, she doesn't need any machines keeping her alive and Whale hasn't had to restart her heart, Emma gave her magic so I don't understand why she won't wake up!"

"I don't know what your daughter did and yes it has given Regina a small chance to wake up but it likely will just delay the inevitable. Regina exhausted herself, not to mention the fact that she had been tortured nearly to death only hours beforehand! Regina is much but she is also just human and there is only so much energy a human body has before it dies and while magic does have the power to increase that amount, it fades as well and the body will still die. You caught her mid travel, her mind and soul were already beginning to leave and Emma's magic put an abrupt halt to that so now she lays here, caught between life and death. Comatose. Unable to die and unable to live. Then again the queen has recently developed a nasty habit of catching me by surprise."

"So she could wake up..."

"That is entirely up to her. Given her trying life I wouldn't bet on her coming back for more pain."

James furrowed his brow angrily but did not address Rumplestiltskin's comment because he himself could make no argument, he just didn't want to hear his worries and fears out loud, "why is she like this then? If our kiss saved the town then why didn't it save her?"

"Because she was exhausted. True love's kiss is powerful but it has no affect on the physical well being of a person. She worked herself to death to save all of you. You could not ask for more from her."

"She is not dead. I refuse to believe that! As long as she is still breathing she is alive!"

"Believe what you wish dearie, I am not going to stop you, just don't be surprised when that monitor shows a flat line," he glanced at the monitor showing Regina's vitals and shook his head a little. That woman should not be alive. Everyone's full attention was caught by crashing and running footsteps and voices to follow the disturbance telling whoever it was that they couldn't see 'her'. When the door swung open, Rumplestiltskin barely had time to move out of the boy's way when he went hurdling past him.

"You can't be in here!"

James crow hopped away from Regina's bedside to allow Henry access to Regina before he looked back at the trio of panting nurses, "why wouldn't he be allowed in here?! She is his mother!" His voice was angry and stern and the nurses nodded nervously and took their leave quickly knowing their presence was not welcome. When James turned around he found Henry in Regina's bed hugging her close after wiggling in between her side and her left arm with his ear over her heart and his small hands holding tight fistfuls of her clothing as he cried through closed eyes, one arm over her stomach and the other slipped behind her back.

It broke his already pained heart to see such a thing and when he glanced around the room he found Emma to already be crying with a hand over her mouth and paying no mind to the tears falling quickly down her already tearstained face. Snow was not much better and while she was not crying yet she had her jaw clenched and her eyes tightly shut in an attempt to keep her tears from falling but her efforts didn't stop her body from quivering. He imagined it was hitting her harder than most. She had been at her mother's side when she died and now she was watching it happen with Henry and his mother, her mother as well.

He was hugging her so tight, so tight because maybe it would keep her from slipping away forever. Her heartbeat and breathing were not her own, they were different, perhaps they were too slow or perhaps they just weren't strong and filled with the power she always carried even in the subtlest of ways. Either way they weren't her own and it made him cry more, "please don't go mom," he cried and his body shook with it. The only comfort he had was that she still smelled the same, "I need you, please wake up."

There was nothing but the unfamiliar beat of her heart and rhythm of the rise and fall of her chest, "mom!" He screamed but there was no change, not even a bleep in the monitor standing on the other side of the bed. He pushed himself up, bracing his weight on her stomach with fistfuls of her red jacket as tears fell quickly from his eyes, "please!" He screamed again and started shaking her, "why won't you answer me?!"

"Henry stop," he firmly took the boys shoulders in his hands but it wasn't enough to make him stop so James pulled hard and spun him simultaneously so he slammed in to his chest, "stop it son," he held him close and tight to keep him from fighting his way out of his arms. The boy slammed his small fists hard against his chest as he cried in anger, pain, and fear but James only held him close and looked at Regina who remained unmoving. Henry was strong and James was sure he'd have some marks to show later but he didn't care, the boy was hurting and very much like his mother he just needed someone to hold him close and tight so that as he fell apart the pieces didn't go too far and could be picked up again.

He hit James harder and harder and when his arms and hands started to hurt he only added his shouting to his punches, "you promised me you would save her! That you would save all of us! You broke your promise!" He wailed in to his chest and continued to beat on him, "my mom isn't there! She isn't there! Why isn't she there?!"

His fists finally stopped hitting and James tucked the crying boy's head under his own and adjusted his strong arms so they held Henry more comfortably but no less tight, "she is trying Henry," he whispered through his own silent tears as he tried to convince himself as well, "just give her a chance. She'll come back to us."


	80. Chapter 80

**Alright guys so not including this one I have only three chapters left :( I will however be writing a short epilogue of sorts so that there will be a total of 84 chapters and then my beloved story will be over :( *sigh* I will miss writing it. But enjoy these last few chapters! **

**I do apologize if I freak any of you out with the beginning of this chapter. I did end up sleeping with my dog after writing because she always calms my freakishly vivid imagination ;) had to give Regina a good scare though. **

* * *

She was standing, that much she could tell but she couldn't recall where she was or how she had gotten to such a strange place. It was dark, everything around her was black and yet when she lifted her hand she could see it clearly as though she was standing in the noonday sun. She found herself starting to panic but she didn't know why. She looked around ahead of her in a frenzy but found nothing but darkness so she turned around to look there, her breaths short and quick as fear latched on inside of her for a reason she didn't yet know.

When she found nothing but darkness behind her she turned back around only to scream in terror and leap backward with her hands clapped over her mouth at the sound that had never before left her body. The face of a woman was mere inches from her own when she turned around only there was no body to go with it and blood had started to leak from her eyes and stream from her nose and mouth. When she leapt backward she ran in to something and she whirled around to find a man with a gaping hole in his chest where his heart should be.

Blood poured from the wound and his eyes suddenly flashed down to meet her own which caused her fear ridden heart to beat even faster and she started to back away, unable to pull her eyes away from his. She collided in to more and more people, all with hearts ripped from theirs chests, all with cold dead eyes watching her and causing her terror to grow. She started to run.

She didn't know where but she had to run. Every time she looked over her shoulder another person would appear in front of her to add to the others appearing silently in the dark. Her heart felt as though it couldn't beat any faster. She was wrong.

She heard a laugh echo in the darkness, her own laugh, the laugh of the evil queen. A low and menacing chuckle that slipped from her tongue so effortlessly. She ran faster trying to escape her but it was pointless.

_"Kill them all."_

Regina heard the queen's cold voice and she stopped running for a moment and began to spin around frantically, looking for any means of escape from the growing mass of people's whose hearts had been ripped out and whose cold empty eyes had started to cry blood like the face she had initially seen. There was no way out and she could feel herself starting to shake as the fear dug deeper and deeper.

_"Show no mercy."_

The voice had the hair on the back of her neck rising cruelly and she took off running once again. They were following her now, reaching to grab her. She still couldn't remember how she had gotten to be there and why this was happening which is what made it all the more terrifying. That laugh was heard again echoing in the endless black space over the newly added cries and screams of the people. Her heart stopped beating for a long few moments when her eyes caught sight of her shaking hands. They were red, shining with warm blood that had her panicking all the more and voicing a low, shaky, and terrified, "aahhh!"

When she ripped her eyes from her hands she laid eyes on a face that was easily recognized, "Graham," his eyes flicked to hers, no bloodied tears yet only the crude hole in his chest from where her hand had taken his heart. Seeing him gave her no peace whatsoever, not at all put at ease. If anything she was only further terrified.

"You killed me."

"Yes but I-"

"You killed all of us."

She shook her head in a panic when he started to walk toward her and the blood started to fall from his eyes. Her breathing was shallow with fear, her chest rising and falling with great effort as she found air to be lacking. He kept getting closer and she put her hands up to try and push him away but her efforts were futile and she only managed to get some of the blood from her hands and on to his shirt as he continued to walk forward as though she wasn't pushing at all.

With her hands still on his chest as he effortlessly pushed her backwards she looked around to find even more people coming at her. Not all of them had their hearts ripped from their chests, many had swords or arrows protruding out of them. Their wounds bled profusely and they all cried blood. Even the children.

Her entire body was shaking visibly with her fear. She didn't know what was happening, she didn't know where she was, she did, however, remember _every single_ face. All of them staring right at her.

"Why did you do this?!"

Regina spun her head around to see her younger self standing next to her looking at her with such disappointment and sadness. It stole whatever breath she had left and she stood still save for the way her body was shaking.

"You promised me you wouldn't become her!"

"I-I didn't-"

"I didn't want this! Daniel wouldn't have wanted this! What have you done?!"

"You think I am proud of what I have done?!" She screamed at herself and felt the tears finally start to fall from her eyes, "you think I am not haunted by every face?! That I am oblivious to the pain I have caused?! Don't you talk to me like you hadn't followed the same path!"

"If you had let go of your anger for that child and chose a different path none of this would have happened! You could have been happy and you could have been free and it wouldn't have taken you nearly fifty years!"

Regina opened her mouth to retaliate but she could not scream at her younger self because she was correct. Another version of her voice was heard first anyway and her guilt and agreement with her young heart's statement was left to fester.

"Oh but if she had done that she wouldn't have gotten to be me."

Regina whirled back around in a panic to find that her hands that had been covered in blood and were pushing against Graham were now clean and pushing against the stomach of the Evil Queen herself. She retracted her hands immediately and with a startled gasp and jumped backwards a short distance. Had she really looked like that? So empty and cold and yet showing such menacing playfulness. The queen laughed at her and she continued to shake because she couldn't stop.

"You achieved all of this power."

Her voice sent shivers down her spine and her dark grin caused her heart to thunder in her chest and her instincts to scream at her to run away. When the queen took a step forward Regina took one backward, entirely unable to look away from this version of herself.

"You still have all of this power. All you need to do is _use_ it."

Her cold whisper shook her right to her core, "no."

"No?"

That small amused smile as she cocked her head frightened her further. She felt very small and insignificant, like the queen could ruin her with a mere flick of her wrist. And she could so Regina kept stepping backward for every step the queen took forward, "I will not revert back to you! You are my past and I will not repeat my mistakes!"

"So I am a mistake?"

She was treating it like a game, a game she found very amusing while she herself was still quivering, "a very big mistake," the queen only chuckled and Regina found her to be suddenly much closer and she also found her feet to be unable to move away as the queen reached forward and moved her fingers over her jaw as she eyed her over like a piece of meat.

"That is not _my_ fault. _You_ are the one who created me."

Regina tried to keep her breathing steady as her body continued to shake against her will while the queen moved in closer so her mouth was against her ear and she whispered slowly in cold entertainment.

"I will always be there, I am part of you. You cannot run away from me, I will _always_ catch up."

Regina opened her tightly closed eyes when the queen pulled away with a grin and a low and quiet chuckle through her teeth. Regina kept her mouth clenched shut and breathed through her nose to try and hopelessly keep herself calm but tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. The queen remained close, her face only inches from her own when she lifted her hand and wiped them away with the backs of her fingers.

"What a _waste_ I was on you."

"Indeed," Regina responded quietly but firmly and the queen's eyes flashed to her own and sent cruel shivers down her spine.

"You could have been so much more. But you threw me away for _love_."

She wanted to stop shaking but she just couldn't find it in her to stop. Her fingernails were digging in to the palms of her hands in an attempt to stop but her bitter and disappointed tone of the queen only made the shaking worse.

"Tell me dear where is your precious Prince Charming now? Hmm?"

Regina shook her head and closed her eyes as more tears fell and she tried to block out the queen who only moved closer.

"All you have left is _me_."

The slow cold whisper followed by low and menacing laughter broke her and Regina fell to the ground and cried, pulling her knees to her chest and burying her face in her thighs. She felt the queen's presence vanish but she did not lift her head. Instead she hugged her legs tighter and pushed her face deeper in to her thighs, making herself as small as possible as she continued to cry quietly and shake in fear. She was alone again. She hated being alone, "James where am I?"

The space was white now, no black to be seen and no blood either. Just white. A hand reached forward and rested on a shaking knee, a comforting hand, an older hand, a hand that had done everything that Regina had done, a hand that understood entirely, a hand that had done everything but the job it was supposed to do. Until now.

Regina was scared, scared to look at who was the source of that touch, scared to see another maimed face. Nervously she lifted her head only to have her tears fall faster and her cries to grow a little louder, "why did you do this to me?" She whispered through her tears. Warm brown eyes looked back at her, warm eyes that were filled with unbelievable sorrow as she continued to crouch in front of her and move her thumb slowly over her knee as she shook her head slowly.

"I wanted you to have everything," she answered and the tears started to pool in her eyes and her voice cracked in to a whisper, "your idea of everything was much different than mine," her tears started to fall and she took a shaky breath and shook her head quickly, "I will _never_ forgive myself for ruining you and I don't expect you to either darling."

"I just wanted you to love me," she whispered and her tears fell faster when her mother frowned and cried as she nodded, "I wanted you to be proud of me."

Cora reached forward and traced her daughter's hairline as her tears continued to fall, "I know that now. I do love you Regina," she whispered and wiped the tears from her daughter's cheeks only to have them quickly replaced, "and I am _so_ proud of you. Despite everything you have been through, despite everything I forced you in to, you held your head up high and you came out strong and you came out with everything _you_ wanted."

Regina's shoulders dropped and she took a quiet shaky breath before whispering, "really?"

Cora nodded and smiled through her tears, "yes darling, really," she assured quietly and ducked her head a little when Regina looked off to the side with a quiet cry. Her body had stopped shaking so violently and instead was just quivering in short bouts, short bouts that broke her newly retrieved heart, "are you okay darling?"

Regina shook her head and closed her eyes as she whimpered quietly, "no," she hugged her legs tighter and buried her face back in to her thighs. She was unsettled by what had just happened and unsettled even further by the fact that she may actually be dead. She wanted to cry to her mother but she wanted Cora to prove what she said, prove that she truly loved her, prove that she hated what she had done to her, prove that she would try to write her wrongs and take care of her now. So she didn't crumble to her. She stayed sitting on her own, allowing Cora to hold her knee but not giving any gesture in return.

She didn't move until her mother silently urged her to with one hand pulling gently on her arm and the other pulling on her thigh. Only then did she uncurl herself and move closer to Cora who had sat down with her legs out in front of her, one knee bent and the other laying flat. Cora pulled her close so that she sat between her legs, Regina's back against her raised knee while both of her legs bent over Cora's other and she twisted at the waist so she could hug her close and bury her face in to her shoulder and cry.

She cried for too many reasons to count but the two big reasons were that she was coming to realize she would never see James or Henry again and the second was that her mother was holding her. Holding her. Pulling her close and nearly crushing her with her arms wrapped so tightly around her as she turned her head in to her own and cried quietly in to her dark hair. It had taken quite literally her entire life to receive her mother's true love and it crushed her heart and soothed it both at the same time.

To be able to love again. Her heart had never been filled with such joy and pain. She had hurt her daughter, she had hurt her and she had done so in the worst ways but then to have her still crave and accept her love was an unbelievable feeling. And then to finally be able to properly return those feelings...she couldn't stop crying. She adjusted her arms, letting go for a split second only so she could move them and clamp them tighter around Regina as she buried her face deeper in to her short dark hair.

"I am so sorry Regina," she sobbed in to her daughter and Regina cried harder and took fistfuls of the back of her black jacket and her own voice cracked in to a miserable whisper, "I am so sorry."

...

It was so quiet, not a sound to be heard, not even their breath. She didn't know how long they had cried for but it had been a long while and she knew that they would both start again at the smallest emotional trigger. So they sat in wonderful silence, truly wonderful silence. Regina remained sitting between her mothers legs like she had been but her body was no longer twisted to bury her face in her mothers shoulder. Instead she had her arms wrapped around Cora's waist and the side of her head resting just below her shoulder and her forehead against her neck while Cora rested her head against her own and had one arm around her back while the other came around her front so her fingers could gently traced the contours of her face and run slowly through her hair.

The soft loving touch of her mother's fingertips was such a new sensation, such a contrast to her firm and demanding hands she used to use against her. Just like that her tears began to fall again, slowly and silently. She felt like a little girl again, she didn't feel like a fully grown married woman with a son. She had been longing for her mother's abuse to end and for her to love her and now she finally had it. With a turn of her head Regina nuzzled her face further in to Cora and took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

A small sad smile pulled on her mouth when Cora laid a lingering kiss on the top of her head and then smoothed the area over with a gentle stroke of her hand and Regina hugged her arms tighter around Cora's waist. What she loved most of all was that Cora was holding her just as tight as she was holding her, "I love you mother."

Cora smiled as the tears welled up in her eyes once more. She could feel inklings of her daughter's love for her before but now that she had her heart she was able to feel it all and it was an intense and powerful love Regina had. Regina was powerful in so many ways, "I love you too darling," she whispered and felt Regina nuzzle the side of her face in to her chest just above her heart. She was absolutely cherishing this time with her daughter, soaking in the feel of her warmth and love. She didn't want it to end but she knew it would.

She nodded to herself when she felt the change and she started to cry silently in to Regina's hair, pulling her arms even tighter around her, clinging to her and refusing to let her own body to shake with her quickly falling tears. Why couldn't she have had just a little more time?

Regina furrowed her brow slightly when she felt a different warmth build up against her left side between her and Cora. Her mother's sudden need to curl even further around her had her curious and worried, "what is that mother?"

Cora took a shaky breath and moved her thumb over Regina's temple without loosening her grip around her, "that is your son, darling."

Regina lifted her head and looked Cora in the eye to find that she was crying, "what do you mean?" She asked quietly and frowned as she lifted her hands to gently wipe away her mother's tears.

She tried a smile but she didn't want to let her go, "he is worried about you, darling, and he is very scared."

Regina shook her head slowly as a tear escaped from the corner of her eye, "I don't understand..."

_"Please don't go mom."_

Regina whipped her head around to face the other way with wide eyes as she searched the white space for her son, "Henry?" She whispered but found nothing so she snapped her head back to her mother with fearful eyes. Cora only smiled and nodded gently as she studied her and tried to keep from voicing her cries.

"I'm going to go now," she whispered sadly with a shaky voice and her tears fell faster when Regina started to panic.

"No. _No_! Don't leave me here alone," she cried and her fingers pulled the back of her black jacket in to fists."

_"I need you, please wake up."_

Before she could understand what she was doing she had jumped to her feet and was looking around frantically, "Henry?!"

Cora bowed her head and covered her mouth as she shook her head and cried as she pushed herself to her feet, "you will see me again darling," she reassured quietly and walked up to her. Her eyes were wide with panic and worry, half her attention on her and the other half waiting for the call of her son. What a good mother she had become despite her awful example, "how soon that will be is up to you," she smiled and brought a hand up to hold the side of Regina's face, wiping away her tears with her thumb while ignoring her own.

"What do you mean?! What is happening?!"

_"Mom!"_

"Henry?!" The panic in his voice twisted her stomach uncomfortably and she spun around once again to look for him.

_"Please!"_

She hated not being able to see him and stop his distress, "Henry where are you?!" She spun back around only to find that Cora had vanished. She turned around again, spinning full circle with short frantic breaths only to find that she was alone, "mother!" She screamed and threw her hands in her hair as she continued to look around the white space.

_"Why won't you answer me?!"_

"Henry!" She called and felt the strange sensation of being shaken but when she looked down at her chest she found nothing holding her jacket. She looked back up again and spun around again, "why can't you hear me?!" She cried as her eyes moved quickly around the unchanging white background.

_"Henry stop."_

"James?" She whispered and stopped moving entirely.

_"Stop it son."_

"James!" She cried out and a shaky and relieved laugh as tears streamed down her face and around her smile as she spun around looking for him despite knowing it was probably pointless. She laughed as she cried because he was alive, he was alive and he was taking care of Henry which meant that Henry was alive as well. They were alive and they were okay. She saved them.

_"You promised me you would save her! That you would save all of us! You broke your promise!"_

"It's _okay_ Henry," she tried to soothe him but her heart was breaking all over again, "you will be alright without me," she started sobbing and her hands covered her mouth as she collapsed to the floor.

_"My mom isn't there! She isn't there! Why isn't she there?!"_

"I am here sweetheart," she whimpered and took another shaky breath, the exhale a miserable cry, "I promise I am here, let me try and come back."

_"She is trying Henry. Just give her a chance. She'll come back to us."_

She was left with the sound of Henry crying hopelessly and James' broken voice and it had her digging her fingers in to the hard white floor and just screaming. A long scream of anger, frustration, heartbreak, fear, confusion, loneliness, and pain. "Wake _up_!" She screamed at herself and hit an open hand hard against the ground, "you wake up and you help your son and you help your husband! You do not leave them alone!"

Her elbows gave out and she cried in to her forearm, her chest on the floor and her body twisted at the waist to accommodate her legs that had not moved from their position when she was sitting and they were tucked beside her. How she was alive she didn't know because she truly shouldn't be. She didn't even know where to begin to try and get back to them. All she could handle right now was to just lay there and cry. Alone.


	81. Chapter 81

**I'm sorry for the wait you guys! I had planned to get it up this last weekend but my riding instructor worked me to the bone both Saturday and Sunday and was exhausted :) now for the next chapter I am going to ask you all to listen to this song "all the pretty little ponies" by Kenny Loggins on youtube or head over to tumblr and I'll post it on the Evil Charming tag :) The chapter is already written and will be posted within the next 48 hours! Only two more chapters! What am I gonna do!?  
**

**Also if you haven't already you should give Chelseadaggz's story Cursed Words a read. Quite a good story so far and has great potential :)  
**

* * *

Henry tip toed in to his mother's room in the hospital and quietly climbed up in to the bed with her, sitting cross legged right up next to her rather than laying down because he didn't like to hear the heart beat that didn't belong to her. "Good morning mum," he smiled down at her and kept his voice quiet so as not to wake up James who was sound asleep in the chair next to the bed with her hand in his.

"You should wake up soon," he whispered and took her other hand in his just like James, "everybody misses you. I'm pretty sure Rumplestiltskin is even looking forward to being proven wrong and seeing you walking around again. I miss playing with you."

Emma smiled in greeting when she opened the glass door to Regina's room and Henry snapped his head up, "you ran off before you got your breakfast kid," she whispered and offered him his food, "egg and ham sandwich?"

Henry grinned and took the food, "definitely an improvement from pop tarts."

"Hey," she laughed quietly and sat down in a chair against the wall across from the foot of Regina's bed, "I'm learning," she moved her arms out slightly to the side and tilted her head as she tucked her chin in. With a shake of her head she put her hands back in front of her and began opening her own sandwich, "how's your mom?"

"She's alright I think...I like to pretend she's listening."

"I'm sure she is," Emma whispered and smiled up at Henry from beneath her eyelashes before dropping her gaze back to her breakfast, "your mom listens to every word you say. Whether you want her to or not. I'm sure this is no different."

"I hope so..."

Emma smiled sadly at him and took a bite of her breakfast and watched Henry study Regina, waiting for her eyes to open or her fingers to move. "I kinda miss bickering and bantering with her," she laughed quietly and shook her head, "she's very clever and very quick. Makes for great conversation," she nodded and breathed out a laugh when Henry rolled his eyes at her.

"Hey at least we aren't trying to ruin each other anymore," she teased and took another bite of her sandwich.

"That's true," he laughed quietly, covering his mouth with his hand because it was filled with food.

"So I have a question for you smarty pants."

Henry giggled and swallowed his food as he wiggled closer to Regina's side, "shoot."

"How _old_ is your mom?"

"I don't know."

"What? Come on!"

"No seriously," he laughed and shrugged his shoulders, "she's never told me and I've never thought to ask! We always celebrated her birthday with one or two candles."

"Well then...how old was she when she met my mom?" A little math never killed anyone. She could ask Snow how old she was later.

"Eighteen."

Emma felt a painful stab in her heart that nearly caused her to stop breathing. That was a much smaller number than she had thought he would give her, "and Snow was...?" Henry came up blank but James had woken up and with a quiet and tired voice he answered.

"Twelve."

Emma remained silent for a few moments and picked at her breakfast. When she looked up she saw Henry watching Regina contently as he ate his breakfast, unaware of the silent conversation she began when she looked toward her father. She looked his way with a troublesome question and he answered with a frown and a subtle nod that made her sick to her stomach.

She looked back down at her food with a frown and after a few seconds she wrapped it up and put it to the side, entirely put off her appetite by the unfortunate insight in to Regina's life. To have started such a downward spiral so young would have easily lead her down the path to becoming the Evil Queen and then to be forced in to bed with a man easily three times her age and then to everyday see the face of the girl who put it all in motion, well, it was no longer a question as to what happened to Regina. It was clear as day.

"For the record, Regina," she shook her head simply and shrugged, "kudos for killing the man," she ignored Henry's confused gaze and kept her eyes on her hands in her lap.

...

Left alone in the room with her, James watched her quietly. He watched her chest rise and fall but like Henry he found they were quite right, they weren't quite her own. Not even in sleep did she breath in such a way. But at least it was breath.

"We sent a very willing Red to hunt down Tamara yesterday," he started quietly and rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand, "she came back this morning absolutely furious and quite literally threw the woman in to a cell at the station," he laughed softly and watched her fingers moved at his touch. He cocked his head a little and continued quietly, "she is quite a loyal ally, and no Regina I do not believe it is because she is part dog," he teased with a laugh that was a little more free as he imagined a snarky remark slipping seamlessly from her tongue.

"I'm glad you have earned her as a friend," he smiled a small smile and continued studying her hand, waiting for those beautiful fingers to close around his rough ones. He had never felt so...alone. He felt like he was missing a huge part of him. He had many friends he could talk to, try to distract himself for a little while, perhaps even smile a true smile and laugh a real laugh. He didn't want that though. What he wanted was his best friend. He wanted Regina.

With a shake of his head and a sad smile he kept talking just in case she would answer him, "Rumplestiltskin agreed to wipe Tamara's memory clean of this place and he has also brought it upon himself to hide Storybrooke from any further unwanted visitors...it's about time he started pulling his weight around here," he half teased with half of a quiet laugh.

...

With a particularly sorrowful expression she wandered through the white space. Her arms were folded over her chest and she had removed her black heeled boots long ago because her feet had started to ache. She didn't know how long she had been walking but whenever there was no voice to hear she would start walking again in search for a way out. Any way out.

She enjoyed listening to the words from Henry, Emma, and James. They had stayed for a while and she would find herself smiling when they got distracted and got caught up in a conversation between just the three of them. Their laughter and teasing comments to one another had her eyes welling up with tears as she laughed quietly under her breath.

Now it was silent. So she started walking again, bare feet padding silently on a floor that didn't even look as though it was there. James was still at her side though, he never left it. When she heard his voice she smiled and stopped walking so she could lower herself down and sit to listen to him.

_"We sent a very willing Red to hunt down Tamara yesterday. She came back this morning absolutely furious and quite literally threw the woman in to a cell at the station."_

Regina nodded and smiled as she looked at her hands in her lap and tried to see that hand that was holding hers, "her loyalty to me surprises me sometimes. It shouldn't though, I mean, she would be an awful dog if she wasn't loyal," she quipped, saddened by the fact that no one could hear her.

_"She is quite a loyal ally, and no Regina I do not believe it is because she is part dog."_

Regina laughed quietly and closed her eyes as her tears came yet again. It was like he could almost hear her. It was the closest thing she had had to a conversation since her mother left her alone long ago and it was truly a relief. Even if it wasn't really real.

_"I'm glad you have earned her as a friend."_

"Me too," she whispered and nodded with a small sad smile. She wanted so badly to wake up and look at him again. Running solely on memories was heartbreaking.

_"Rumplestiltskin agreed to wipe Tamara's memory clean of this place and he has also brought it upon himself to hide Storybrooke from any further unwanted visitors...it's about time he started pulling his weight around here."_

"Finally doing something useful," she deadpanned but a light tone laced her voice. There was a long pause of silence and she worried that she was going to stop talking to her and she felt herself starting to panic a little. She didn't like it when it was silent. She brought up another topic in hopes that he may answer, "what about Hook? You kill him yet?" She breathed out a shaky breath of relief through her fingers that she had raised to her mouth when she heard him reply.

_"I had Hook tossed in to the cell next to Tamara. I'll deal with him later. After someone introduces him to a shower. And some soap."_

Regina laughed quietly and sniffed back her tears, "a change of clothes wouldn't hurt either."

_"Is a body bag suitable casket attire?"_

A real laugh left her mouth this time and a few tears rolled down her cheeks as she shook her head, "no, dear, a body bag is not suitable attire for a funeral."

_"Or how about I give him a proper suit and then replace the casket with a body bag?"_

"That could work," she nodded as though she was thinking and then she started laughing again, "you are much too classy for that however."

_"Fine. I will give him a suit and a coffin and all will be well."_

"Although he is a pirate, love. Really you could just drop him off the side of the Jolly Roger and be done with him," she smirked, her tears falling slowly.

_"Actually I'll just save myself the hassle and throw him over his ship._"

Regina nodded and laughed quietly and sadly, "I support your decision. Just make sure you really want to follow through. Don't need you going around killing in the spur of the moment and darkening your good heart."

_"I think I'll wait until you wake up though. Talk it through. As we both know quite well, talking to one another is quite excellent therapy."_

"Indeed it is," she smiled and nodded tightly, ignoring the tears that continued to fall. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to try and convince herself that she really would make it out and be able to fall in to his arms again.

Her eyes opened when she felt the warmth increase around her left hand. She lifted her hand up so it was just below her eye level and cocked her head slowly while her tears started to fall a little faster and leave wet paths down her cheeks and over her parted lips. Slowly she brought her right hand up as well and intertwined her fingers together to try and mimic the pattern of the warmth on her left. Her head started shaking and she breathed in a quivering breath as her shoulders trembled with despair. Her fingers were too small, too soft and therefore offered her no comfort. Not even when she closed her eyes.

...

James shook his head slowly and intertwined his fingers with hers and studied them. How was it that these hands were capable of both love and hatred, good and evil, all in their purest form. It fascinated him. He received the softest of touches from her hands when she loved him, fingertips just grazing his skin and sending wonderful shivers down his spine causing him to only smile. Then back in their land he watched these same hands kill, rip out hearts, wave out orders for her men to slaughter and all without batting an eye.

"Your hands," he whispered and placed his free hand over their intertwined fingers and shook his head slowly as he brought their hands up and laid a soft kiss to her knuckles, "are incredible darling."

* * *

**Don't forget to listen to the song! And don't forget to take a gander at Cursed Words by ****Chelseadaggz** :)  



	82. Chapter 82

**Aaaaaaaahhh chapter 82! Only one more chapter! I will be doing a quick little epilogue or bonus chapter at the end but it isn't going to be very long. The last chapter however is quite long :) and everything about it makes me want to curl up and cry! Anywho I hope you enjoy this one :) not a whole bunch of EC in it but lots of Snow and Regina :)**

* * *

She walked in quietly and lowered herself down to sit on her heels next to a sleeping James and a lost Regina. She rubbed her hand over his knee and he instantly snapped awake from his troubled sleep, "you should go home," she kept her voice quiet and gentle as she looked up in to his blue eyes rimmed with red from crying and lack of sleep.

"I can't. She is what makes it home. Without her it's just a house..."

Snow nodded quickly and tried to smile up at him as tears brimmed her eyes. It hurt to have him call Regina 'home' and it hurt a lot, "be that as it may, you need to get out of here. Take a break, breathe, eat, take a shower and come back refreshed...I'll look after her while you're gone," she rubbed her thumb over his knee and his eyes dropped down to it and he stared at it as though the feeling of comfort was foreign to him.

Slowly he started nodding because he knew she was right, "alright..." He whispered and then sat still for a few more long moments before pushing himself on to his feet from his chair, his stiff muscles protesting the movement after sitting still for so long.

Snow watched him leave with his head hung lower than she had ever seen it and then she turned her attention to Regina only to have her tears fall from her eyes. When she heard the door fall shut behind her signaling James' leave she lowered herself in to the chair he had been sitting in and took Regina's hand carefully between her own, "I want another chance with you," she cried quietly and sniffed as she shook her head, "I know that I have hurt you and I know that you tried to give me another chance and I only hurt you again but please, please let me have just one more chance."

Everything ached and she felt absolutely sick to her stomach, "if you leave I will have no one left from my past. I will have Johanna I suppose thanks to you but I do not want her to be all I have...I...I want you back. I want to call you my mother again as I did all those years ago," she whispered her plea as she intertwined their fingers together, "please don't leave me." She didn't know what to do, no one knew what to do, everyone was lost and waiting helplessly for Regina to wake up but with each passing day their hopes for her to awaken diminished.

"I am still upset with you for taking James from me don't get me wrong. I don't believe it is something I will ever be able to let go of just as you will never let go of me killing your mother..." She whispered and a tear rolled down her cheek silently as she shook her head slowly. "You never gave us the time to stop being upset with each other before you went and nearly killed yourself," she teased lightly and quietly as she watched her fingers move over the back of Regina's hand.

Before she knew what was happening she found herself climbing in to Regina's bed and laying right against her like she did when she was a child and sought comfort in the woman that was always capable of giving it to her when she needed it most and had the capability to chase away any nightmare. This time was different, this time there was little comfort that she could offer to her. Regina could not wrap her arms around her like she used to, Regina could not run her fingers through her hair like she used to, Regina could not sing her lullabies until she fell asleep like she used to do so Snow found herself singing instead.

She had not stopped crying but the words of Regina's lullaby Snow loved most of all could be easily heard through her soft cries, "hush a bye, don't you cry. Go to sleep my little baby. When you wake you shall have all the pretty little ponies."

...

Regina sat on the floor of the endless white space she had found herself in, tears streaming down her face as she listened to Snow's words. There was no point in trying to keep her cries silent, there was no one there but her and she was too tired to try and stop. So she sat cross legged on the floor with her hands in her lap catching the tears that fell from her bowed head.

_"...I want you back. I want to call you my mother again as I did all those years ago. Please don't leave me."_

She couldn't recall a worse pain than this. To be stuck helplessly and then have to listen to the pleas from those you loved most of all to come back to them. To be titled mother by Snow was absolutely overwhelming. Regina had done so much to harm that girl and yet she still wanted her to come back and be her mother.

_"I am still upset with you for taking James from me don't get me wrong. I don't believe it is something I will ever be able to let go of just as you will never let go of me killing your mother...you never gave us the time to stop being upset with each other before you went and nearly killed yourself."_

Regina tried half a smile at Snow's gently teasing tone and nodded but her smile broke and was replaced with a frown as she inhaled through her teeth and stared at her hands. Her nodding turned to shaking, Snow's words hitting her hard and the fact that she agreed entirely with the girl's words only made it worse. Despite knowing that she would find no one there she turned her head to the side and looked for the source of the warmth that was suddenly present against her side. And then she could hear the words to a song she hadn't sung since Henry was a baby.

_"Hush a bye, don't you cry. Go to sleep my little baby. When you wake you shall have all the pretty little ponies."_

Regina lost her composure entirely and started wailing miserably in to her hands as she adjusted herself so she sat with her knees up against her chest. She knew what Snow was doing, she was trying to find comfort in her but she wasn't able to give it so the girl was compromising and perhaps even trying to comfort Regina herself as well. It tore her heart to shreds.

_"In your bed, Momma said. Baby's riding off to dreamland. One by one they've begun, dance and prance for little baby."_

She cried harder, she cried until no sound came from her lungs because the pain was too much but she could only cry. The original voice that owned the song was Daniel's. Daniel had taught her the song after she had heard him humming it several times absentmindedly. The words had never left her head and she always sang it when she needed to find comfort. She hadn't needed to comfort herself in a long time. James always did it for her.

Daniel had said that perhaps one day they could sing it to their children if they were ever so lucky as to have some. He was never able to follow through. But she was. She sang it to Snow in the girl's darkest of times and then to Henry when he was upset and then of course to herself when she had no one else that would listen to her voice.

...

"Blacks and bays, dapples and greys, running in the night. When you wake, you shall have all the pretty little ponies," her tears had soaked Regina's red jacket but Snow didn't care. She was finding it harder and harder to sing through her painful cries, "can you see the little ponies dance before your eyes. All the pretty little ponies will be there when you arise."

Memories of herself running desperately to Regina's room in the dead of night with tears streaming down her face flashed behind her eyes. Regina always welcomed in to her bed with open arms and warm and understanding brown eyes. The woman was never asleep when Snow rushed in as a child and cried in to Regina's neck until the horrifying images left her mind and now she knew why Regina was never asleep. She was unable to sleep because her father had hurt her, had broken her, had been so careless and heartless toward her.

"Can you see the little ponies shining before your eyes. All the pretty little ponies gonna be there when you arise," she cried miserably as her mind gave her flashes of terrifying images from what it must have been like for Regina all those nights her father asked for her to go to his bed. Pain, terror, confusion, and tears were all she could see and feel and her fingers clenched around Regina's clothing. A weight on top of her that she wanted off, a weight that held her down and held her still as it hurt her in a way no one should ever be hurt.

And then to put it all to the side and selflessly comfort the terrified daughter of that man and sing her back to sleep. It had Snow sobbing harshly against Regina and the woman still did not move, "hush a bye, don't you cry. Go to sleep my little baby. When you wake you shall have, all the pretty little ponies."

...

Regina wailed painfully and dropped down so she laid on her side, her cries so harsh and so intense that they were once again silent as the muscles in her stomach convulsed anyway. She wanted nothing more than to have someone to hold on to, some one to hold that would hold her back. Everything hurt.

_"All the pretty little ponies."_

Regina's sobs were quiet and short because that was all her sore body would allow but when she took a breath they were heard louder and she finished the song quietly with Snow, their voices strained with absolute despair, "all the pretty little ponies."


	83. Chapter 83

**Oh my god you guys! It's the last chapter! I've been so sad and cranky the past couple days because of it :( I don't want it to end! Even writing this author's note I keep catching myself stalling. In a couple days I will post the quick little bonus chapter as a "year and a half later" sort of thing and then the story will have the little word "complete" in the description box thing. Sad. But enjoy this chapter! Enjoy enjoy enjoy! And if possible I would absolutely love to see the story end with 700 reviews! It's almost there! :)**

* * *

She was tired but she couldn't find it in her to sleep. From what she could gather by the voices of her family that was very much alive, she had been gone for nearly a week now. Slowly and regrettably her will to find a way out was fading in to hopelessness. But she couldn't let go. Letting go was not one of her skills.

"Regina."

The kind voice that she had almost forgotten reached her ears and her heart stopped altogether. She whirled around to the sound and found him standing there and she ran to him. She ran to him and let herself collide roughly against him as she wrapped her arms around his head and neck, standing on her toes so she could kiss him properly. His arms immediately wrapped around her middle and kept her from falling back from her toes as he kissed her back with just as much desire to make up for lost time.

He was the same. He tasted the same, he felt the same, he smelled the same, he looked the same, and the made her heart skip the same as it used to all those decades ago. She had lost him twice and she wasn't about to let him get away again without a kiss. She slowed the kiss now, taking her time and enjoying the feeling of being back in his arms and the feeling of him kissing her once again. She moved a hand down to cup his jaw and move her thumb over the smooth skin of his cheek as she opened her mouth only to close it back around his bottom lip.

She broke the kiss with a shaky cry filled with joy and heartbreak and buried her face into his neck as she tried to decide whether to laugh or cry, "I've missed you."

He nodded and held her close, a hand moving up to hold her head as she shook against him, "I've missed you too."

...

James was cruelly awakened by the loud and consistent beep of the monitor. He didn't quite understand the reasoning for the incessant and irritating noise until he focused groggy eyes on the source of the sound to see Regina's heart beat that had been unfamiliar but steady was no longer there. Replaced by a flat line.

"Nurse!" He yelled and leapt from his seat next to Regina and shook her shoulders, "Regina! Regina don't you dare leave me!" He bellowed as his heart jumped around frantically in his chest with a fear he had never felt. His hands moved to her face and patted her cheeks in a firm but gentle manner in an attempt to wake her up before he resorted to the rougher option of CPR, "Regina!"

He didn't like the panic that was clear in his voice, it only caused his fear to grow. Just as he positioned his hands on her chest and started pushing down hard the nurses came running in and ordered him to back away. After a moment of fight and with great hesitance he moved away with his hands pulling at his hair as he fought for air. It felt like someone was sitting on his chest, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. All he could hear was that cruel never ending beep of the monitor and the muffled voices of the nurses as they worked over Regina, greatly obstructing his view of her. His entire body felt as though it was shaking with his racing pulse that echoed in his ears.

A hand found its way over his mouth and the tears started to fall as he stumbled backward to catch his balance when her body momentarily arched off the bed with the shock they gave to her heart. There was a moment of pause so the order to increase the voltage could be given before her back was off the bed again. He simply couldn't breathe aside from the panicked choked breaths he forced out between silent cries. He couldn't lose her.

...

"I'm sorry for everything I've done, all the pain I've caused..." She whispered in to his neck as she shook her head and let go of him only enough to adjust her arms to get a better and stronger hold around him.

"I know. I know why you did it, I just wish you had let me go," he whispered kindly against her hair and she cried a little harsher in to him. He frowned and rested his head heavier against hers and ran a soothing hand through greatly shortened dark hair just like he used to when she was upset, something he had watched her imitate with her step daughter, her son, her husband, and anyone else she tried to comfort when they were unhappy or distressed.

"I am proud of you Regina. You have found yourself again and you are that girl again that I fell in love with all those years ago. You let yourself love again and I cannot tell you how happy that makes me and how proud I am of you just for that single choice," she was still crying quietly in to his neck and her arms still clamped around him, "and then to selflessly go to sacrifice yourself to save everyone," he smiled and shook his head in admiration, "I am so happy to have once called you mine."

"I am still yours," she whispered through her tears, "I will always be yours Daniel."

He shook his head gently, "no," he whispered and smiled. His hands moved to her waist and he softly pushed her off of him, her hands only moving to his chest to take fistfuls of his shirt, "Regina you haven't been mine for awhile now."

Her tears fell from unblinking eyes as she looked into the kind blue eyes of her precious, precious stableboy and whimpered as she cocked her head in despair, "I'm sorry..."

He shook his head and smiled at her, "there is no reason for you to be sorry. You love your prince and he loves you, I know that I am always in your heart Regina," he reached forward and lifted her chin when she dropped her head to cry further, "but your heart is no longer mine. And I am so _happy_ for you."

She couldn't seem to get her tears to stop nor could she stop her shoulders from quivering or her body from crying as she took in every detail of his kind face and his honest and tender voice. His fingers still calloused from hard work moved up to push her hair back and behind her ear as he smiled. She felt different, she felt...almost free perhaps...she couldn't quite place it, "did I die?"

Daniel shook his head slowly, "no, no you have to make a choice," going by the way she started shaking her head he believed his clever girl knew exactly what choice she had to make.

"No," she whimpered quietly and tried to take a breath but it went in shaky then didn't come out.

"You have to chose my love," he spoke gently and quietly as she cried. He hated seeing her cry, "you can chose to die and stay forever at my side just as we had planned when we were younger," her fists clenched tighter around his shirt and she leaned her weight against him as cries hacked away at her body and she dropped her head, "or you can chose to live and go back to your prince and finish your life happily with him and die with him when the time comes."

How was she supposed to chose? She couldn't chose between the only two people she had ever loved so wholly. "No!" She screamed furiously and pushed herself out of his arms and stare at him only to break down in to tears once again at his gentle and understanding expression. "No!" She screamed once again and started beating against his chest as the tears raced down her cheeks, "_no!_"

She pushed him back a step with angry and panicking hands as she cried and stopped hitting him, "I can't chose! How dare you ask that of me!"

Daniel nodded subtly and smiled sadly at his beautiful brunette who was so distraught, "you have to, love," he whispered, his heart breaking at the way her entire body gave off a whole new level of absolute despair. Her sobs were heard once again before she fell in to anger and ran forward to beat on him once again. He didn't mind. He really didn't. His hands simply rested around her waist as her soft strong hands took fistfuls of his shirt and jerked at it as she screamed and hit him hard.

She had been stuck for days now and then she had him come to her. He almost didn't come but he had to see her, he had to talk to her, he had to touch her. Wanted. Not needed. She would have come to a point where she would have found enough fight to go back to her husband but he was selfish and wanted her back just for a little while. Now he was asking her to make an impossible decision.

Chose the man she lost and then wanted back for the rest of her life or the man who brought her back from the darkness, the man she loved with all of her heart. All of it except the place she left for himself.

So no he did not mind the way she took out her frustration and fear on him.

Slowly her fists stopped hitting him but her fingers stayed clenched around his shirt on either side of her face. Her forehead was pressed hard in to his chest as she wailed miserably and shook harshly in his hold, a hold that tightened when her knees gave out.

Daniel wound his arms tighter, gladly absorbing the shaking of her body as she continued to cry without holding back. He curled around her, resting his head on hers and closing his eyes but it only made her cries worse and she fell impossibly heavier in to him. She had carried too much for too long, "you want to know who I think you should chose?" He asked quietly and kissed the side of her head, letting his lips linger over soft dark hair.

She shook her head, "I don't know," she sobbed and her shoulders bounced with her cries and the tears only fell faster. She didn't know if she wanted to know his choice, she didn't know how she would feel about either choice.

He smiled and miraculously kept his tears from falling, "I think you should go back to your prince, Regina," he told her quietly and she broke down further, pushing her face further in to his chest as she cried harder and her fists pulled at his ever dampening shirt. He took a deep breath of her scent knowing there was a great chance he would never get to have it again, "he loves you more than you know."

He was simply answered with muffled sobs that hacked away at her body and he held her tighter, a small part of him hoping she would chose to stay with him. A bigger part wanted her to live the life she always wanted however. Even if it wasn't with him. Oh how she loved her prince.

She had all the time in the world to make her decision and he took her lack of words as a chance to keep her a little while longer. He buried his face further in to the side of her head and frowned quietly as he swallowed his tears. He loved her so much.

She felt so safe and loved in his arms, the arms she had gone so long without. Panic shaking her cries now she stood up once again and rose to her toes so she could quickly wrap her arms around his shoulders and pull the back of his shirt in to her hands. Her cries were short and jumped around frantically as she readied herself to fall off the edge. Burying her face in to his neck she whimpered slowly, "I'm sorry Daniel."

"That's quite alright Regina," he smiled against her and tears finally escaped his closed eyes as he kissed her neck, "I will _always_ love you."

"I love you," she whimpered miserably in to his neck and squeezed her arms tighter as she shook her head. She was beyond conflicted. Unimaginable sorrow filling her during the act of saying goodbye but a joy matching in strength grew inside her because she would be able to love James in a whole new way. She shook her head against her love and choked out a sob as her fingers gripped his shirt tighter, "but I _need_ him."

"I know you do," he whispered and nodded his head. With one last squeeze of his arms around her he let go and took half a step back. It was all she would allow as she kept her hands tightly gripping his shirt. With a smile he lifted his hand and wiped away the tears from her cheek, "the fact that you are admitting that you need him tells me how much more you trust the world because of him. You are safe with him," he whispered and more tears fell for him to wipe away, "and you are happy with him. I only wish I could meet James in person."

Regina nodded gently as her tears continued to fall, her vision slightly blurred making it difficult for her to take in his features for the very last time. She started shaking her head, his hand still holding her face and her heart just aching in her chest, "I don't want to say it," she whimpered slowly as she cried.

Daniel nodded, the movement growing all the more quick as he tried to stop his cries, "I know," he broke, his voice cracking in to a cry as he roughly pulled her close again and buried his face back in to her hair and she started crying harder once again, "I know," he whispered and held one hand on her head keeping it in place on his shoulder.

...

He was shaking, just shaking as he paced the small room and the nurses turned the sound off on the monitor so the incessant beep went silent and then they began to back away from Regina, "no! No you can't just stop!" He boomed and stalked up to them with shaking hands, "you can't just stop!"

"I'm sorry she-"

"No! She is _not_ dead! You try again!"

"There is nothing more we can do."

"Not good enough!" He yelled and got in the woman's space only to threateningly lower his voice as tears burned in his eyes as his body shook with rage and despair, "you try harder, you do everything it takes! She is not gone!" He growled through clenched teeth and stared down the nurse.

"There is nothing more we can do," she whispered sadly and shook her head, "the queen, your wife, is gone."

James stared her down, his furious blue eyes flicking back and forth between her soft and sad green. With an angry scream he spun around and kicked over one of the chairs in the room and pulled at his hair with shaking fingers. His entire body was tense, every single muscle fighting against believing she was dead.

"Time of death-"

James waited for her to finish her sentence but the entire room remained silent. Quite suddenly he spun around and found all of the women staring at the monitor. He stared at it for awhile as well because he could not believe what he saw. He wanted to and desperately so but he couldn't. Back was the even pattern of peaks and valleys in the line that had gone flat for minutes on end and when one of the nurses turned the sound back on back was the quiet beep to ensure the truth of her beating heart.

Holding his breath James walked up to Regina's side and placed two fingers against the side of her neck. At the subtle sensation of blood pumping past his fingertips he released his breath in a long and shaky huff as tears dropped from his eyes and his shaking hands moved to grip the side of the hospital bed so he could keep his balance, "don't you _ever_ scare me like that again."

...

She put no effort in trying to stop crying or shaking. None whatsoever until she felt his pulse under the corner of her mouth against his neck. Only then did she hold her breath to be silent, the shaking still there and evident by the way her hand was shaking when she let go of his shirt and placed it over his heart. At the soft thud against his chest and therefore her hand her body convulsed with a harsh cry that she kept from being voiced. The longer she felt that steady rhythm, the rhythm that he had been lacking for so long, the harder it became to keep her cries silent.

So she lowered her head so her ear was over his heart and she cried. She just cried. The silence and absence of his heart would no longer haunt her in dreams be them during the day or in the middle of the night. She could be at peace now. He had his heart back and that sound would fill the silence. He understood her reasonings for such cries in such a position and he held her head against his chest and allowed her to listen. For that she would be forever grateful.

She tried to let the sound and soft subtle vibration calm her and for the most part it did work. She still shook against him only not as harshly, she still held fistfuls of his shirt just not as tightly, she still cried in to him but she was no longer wailing miserably, she was trying to take the time to savor him only the knowledge of having to let go was nearly overwhelming.

After a long period of time, nearly an hour he would imagine, she had calmed herself to mere heartbreaking quivering every so often. Her hands laid almost flat, her fingers curled gently and ready to take fistfuls again if she needed. Gently he began pushing back dark strands of hair from her face and behind her ear, smiling softly when she closed her eyes and quietly took a deep breath. With her back in his arms, comforting her like he used to he found he couldn't let go of her either. Their life had been taken from them. And they would _never_ get it back.

Content with what she heard and felt Regina lifted her head from his chest and looked him in the eye only to have her tears return. All she had wanted her entire life was to be in Daniel's arms. That was all. And then she fell in love again with someone else and she was now going to give up the one thing she had wanted all her life. She was giving up her stable boy. It hurt like nothing she had ever felt before and his blue eyes stared right through to her very core. Never again would she see those eyes.

"Can I-" her voice cracked and she bowed her head as she shook it and breathed out a quiet cry. She forced herself to look at him through her tears, "can I kiss you goodbye?" She whispered through a voice thick with pain.

"Can _I_ kiss _you_ goodbye?" He smiled as he whispered and his tears fell. Only from a distance would he be able to watch her now. But at least he could watch her be happy.

Regina nodded and choked out a miserable sob, "please do," the very moment she finished her answer his lips were pressed against her own and she shook against him as the tears streamed down her face.

His hands tangled softly in her hair as she wrapped one arm around his neck and the other bent at the elbow so her hand held the side of his face. They kept their kiss slow to savor the feel of one another. Her heart felt like it was simply falling apart in her chest and it only grew worse when she tasted his tears on his lips. Her tears fell faster and she cried between every moment they broke apart for a small breath of air.

This was going to he the last time she would ever kiss him. While she was grateful she received the chance to finally say goodbye she was no less reluctant to do so and no less heartbroken. Her stable boy, the man she did all of it for, the piece of her she had always clung to and simply refused to release. Until now.

She shivered against him when his fingers let go of her hair and began softly moving over her body, remembering every curve. They trailed lightly up and down her sides and across her back as their kiss gentled further. He kissed her like he used to and she reciprocated in kind. Soft, tender, loving, innocent. Her tears fell and her body vibrated against him as pictures of what could have been-what should have been-flashed behind her eyes.

Teaching their children how to ride, playing on their humble farm, telling stories to wide young eyes, being held in her dear stable boy's arms until the day they died. And died happy. She wished she had laughed more, smiled more, she wished she had done everything differently. She was being given a second chance though, a second chance to do everything differently.

With that in mind she brought their kiss to an unfortunate stop. She left her forehead against his as she cried through clenched teeth and closed eyes while his loving hands continued to move comfortingly and encouragingly up and down her sides. Regina made herself look at him, she forced the muscles in her neck to lift her head, she opened her eyes to see a partially blurred face that looked straight back at her and soft blue eyes brimming with tears to replace the ones slipping down his face told her everything was going to be alright.

She didn't want to say it, she couldn't say it, it was impossible to say. Her thumb moved over his cheek bone and she watched the motion with tears in her eyes as she built up the courage to say it and say it with all of her heart. Her eyes squeezed shut and she shook her head miserably as her cries shook her shoulders before she forced her eyes to open and meet his blue, "_goodbye_ Daniel," her voice quiet and thick with the sob that built in her throat and slowly tore her apart inside.

Daniel nodded and smiled as his tears fell free from their blue cage, his hands lifting to hold either side of her face and pointlessly wipe away her tears before whispering tenderly, "goodbye Regina."

...

She could still see his bright blue eyes behind her closed ones when she woke up. She laid awake with closed eyes until those blue eyes faded. Proud. Loving. Forgiving. Knowing. Accepting. _Releasing_. Her heart felt different in her chest, it felt lighter and freer and impossibly so. She had believed that her heart had already opened as much as it possibly could and while she knew there was a part that clung to Daniel she didn't think it was such a large part. And now it was available for James to take and fill.

She opened her eyes slowly and found that tears fell from the corners of them but she paid no mind to them. More came anyway when she looked down to find James still holding her hand as he slept a troubled sleep. Slowly and silently she worked her way in to a sitting position, cringing when her sore and stiff muscles screamed out in protest and hissing quietly when she turned off the beeping monitor and pulled the wires from herself. With her legs crossed she sat on the edge of the bed directly in front of him.

He looked exhausted. Even in his sleep he looked as though he was racing and unable to stop. She had no regret in her decision. None. The tears that fell from her eyes contained remnants of goodbye but that goodbye was beginning to be replaced with absolute adoration and love for the man who never left her side. He had been in worried sleep long enough.

Gently she began moving her thumb back and forth over his hand that held hers so tight even in sleep. Her free hand moved to his face and she leaned down closer to him as her fingers softly traced his brow and down to his jaw. She followed the lines of his face and when his tired eyes opened she smiled at him and cocked her head as new tears fell.

He stared at her for a little while longer, unable to understand what exactly it was that he was seeing. Her soft touch was too familiar to be a dream. His breath caught in his throat and tears blurred his vision as he moved forward and buried his head in her lap and hugged her waist tightly as he cried. His tears fell faster and his shoulders started to shake with his cries but he only buried his head deeper in to her lap and stomach as she curled around him.

Her arms wrapped around his head tightly and she lowered her head to push against his, the side of her head against the top of his. Whether she was shaking because of the way she absorbed his shaking or the fact that she too was crying he didn't know. She had come back to him. She was alive and now he was allowed to be vulnerable and truly show how distressed he had been, how worried and scared he had been.

What would he have done if she never woke up? Her next words broke his heart.

"I missed you," she whispered and shook her head against his, tears escaping through closed eyes as she turned her head and curled further around him so her forehead was against the side of his head and her arms wound tighter, "so much."

Her voice came out in a slow and painful sob and her body started to shake harshly and her arms wound even tighter. He buried his face deeper in to her for a moment longer before he lifted his head and kissed her. Her lips tasted of her tears and the both of them continued to cry and shake against the other, their voices muffled through the kiss. What a relief it was to kiss her again, to feel the life flow through her and in to him once more. Never again would he take such a simple sensation for granted. To have her move against him and cling to him.

Their kiss was slow and strong and he brought his hands up to hold her face and wipe away her tears with his thumbs only to have them immediately replaced with more. As their mouths opened for air he pushed her head back softly with his mouth against hers before he closed his lips around hers and absorbed a quiet whimper as new tears dampened his thumbs.

He broke the kiss gently and held her head so her forehead was pressed hard against his and she cried quietly and the tears still fell from both of their closed eyes. He shook his head and gripped her head tighter as he pushed his head against hers, "I missed you too," he whispered and more tears fell from his eyes when she cried harder and pulled at the front of his shirt. He still held her head firmly against his, not wanting to ever let her move away from him again.

"Thank you for talking to me," she whimpered and took a shaky cry ridden breath and let herself focus on the wonderful shivers that flew down her spine at the sensation of his warm breath move over her face. She missed him so much, "I heard every word," her heart ached in her chest when he pushed his head harder against hers and cried harder.

To know that she heard them, heard every admiration, confession, loving word that would not dare pass anyone's lips in her presence was simply amazing. For her to know that Snow had sang to her and later fell asleep in the bed next to her, seeking comfort in her despite all the miseries they had lived through together, to know that Emma had a change of perspective toward her and was now entirely willing and eager to learn more straight from her, to hear Henry her dear son ramble about his day and tell her that he loved her and needed her back, to know that Red had remained more than loyal, that Rumplestiltskin was even on her side, and that of course he, James, was completely broken and lost without her at his side...he had no words to even begin to describe what it was like for Regina to have everyone on her side rather than everyone fighting her.

What he heard escape her lips next was not something he was prepared for and it tore him apart because he could feel her pain radiate from her and seep in to himself.

"I kissed Daniel," she sobbed and her fingers curled impossibly tighter around his shirt. She couldn't keep it from him, he deserved to know, he deserved to know why she had come back. It didn't mean she didn't feel the smallest bit of guilt for running into Daniel's arms without so much as a thought shot in James' direction, "I'm sorry," her voice was long and slow, coming out mid cry as she pushed her head against his.

James shook his head in protest and caught her mouth in another kiss, almost silencing her cries. She pulled herself closer and he only encouraged her when she brought it upon herself to slide off the bed and straddle his lap. He held her close, his hands moving down to her waist to assure she was pressed as firmly against him as possible. Close enough for him to feel every shiver, every reluctant movement of sore muscles, and every breath push her stomach and chest against his own.

He broke their kiss but she kept her head against his, small soft hands holding his head against her own just as he had done to her, "you don't get to be sorry," he whispered rather sternly over her quiet cries and clenched his teeth together to keep himself from crying any louder, "don't you _ever_ be sorry for that."

She nodded against him quickly and choked out a quiet sob before she tilted her chin up and kissed him, just a single lingering kiss that lasted only moments until she pulled away. She felt stronger inside than she had ever felt before, like she could do anything at all. Absolutely anything. It started in her chest and grew so it spread through every fibre in her body and the power of the sensation only continued to grow in her chest so it felt as though she would burst with it.

She pulled away so she could focus on watery blue eyes and she shook her head at them as her fingers moved over his face. Love was strength. She was never again going to say otherwise.

"He made me choose," she whispered almost sadly, her breath catching in her chest when he closed his eyes tightly and leaned his head in to her left hand as his body shook much like her voice in the effort it took to keep his cries unheard. Her tears fell silently, her lips parted gently as she traced the features of his face with the fingers of her right hand. Over his brow, across his cheekbone, and up his jaw, "I chose you," she whispered and her voice quivered but not with sadness, instead it was disbelief. Disbelief that she was able to give herself entirely and that she was not at all scared of being hurt.

He could not explain how much that meant to him. That she was given the choice between himself and Daniel, the man she had held on to since the day he died almost fifty years ago, and she chose him. She chose him over her stable boy. Not even an inkling of regret was in her tender voice and it broke him. Of course he had hoped she had chosen him over Daniel but it was easy to believe that when Daniel could not truly be a choice. And now to know that he had been and she still came back in to his arms had his entire being overwhelmed and he could only cry as she whispered it again.

"I chose you."

He turned his head and kissed the palm of her left hand only to have her take his head and crash her salty lips upon his own. She melted against him at the contact and the pair of them whimpered a moan and clung tighter to one another. His hands tangled in short dark hair at a break in their kiss.

His shallow and uneven breath against her jaw caused her heart to flutter and her tears to fall as she whispered again, "I chose you," her eyes fell shut and her breath was stolen when he pulled her head up the short distance and kissed her again, harder and desperate. She missed how he made her feel.

His brow creased and his breaths came and went in quiet whispers of cries with every disconnect of her lips to breathe. He pulled her head in harder, deepening their kiss and holding her against him as he simply reveled in the air she breathed causing her to press closer to him. She was all his now, a thing he never thought he would ever receive and he was absolutely alright with that. A part of her remained with Daniel and he accepted that but now she had let go of that part and had given it to him.

Every last bit of her belonged to him and he was going to treasure her more than ever. She had given him everything just as he had given everything to her. He could feel the difference and it caused his heart to ache wonderfully in his chest as his tears continued to fall and his mouth continued to move with hers.

No longer a doubt in his mind where her heart truly laid, no longer a worry as to whose blue eyes she saw when she looked at him.

When he pulled away she cried against him as her thumbs moved over the stubble over his jaw, "I chose you," she whispered it again through their quiet cries because she didn't think that either of them could yet grasp what that meant. She kissed him once more before wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulder, nuzzling her face in to his neck, "I chose you," another whisper with her lips moving gently over the skin of his neck as he curled around her.

One arm wound tightly around her waist while the other bent at the elbow so his hand tangled in her hair and kept her head firmly in place. He didn't seem to notice that he was holding her too tight but she didn't mind, she loved it. It made her feel safe and assured her there would be no future doubts or regrets in her decision. She loved him so much. She loved him so much it hurt and that was not something she ever thought possible.

Prince Charming and the Evil Queen.

"I choose _you_."


	84. Epilogue

**Okay deep breaths it's going to be okay! I am much too attached to this story! It's like giving up a whole part of me :( I don't want to end it at aaaalll :( but here we are. This got a bunch longer than it previously was but I know that none of you are going to complain about that ;) and we made it past 700 reviews! Thank you so much! You guys are amazing! Now enjoy this wonderfully happy chapter without a speck of angst :)**

* * *

It had been just a little over eighteen months since she woke up in the hospital. What a day that was. They called no one after she woke up and simply got her discharged and left the building. She clung to James and he to her as they walked down Main Street, smiling and nodding at looks of joy and surprise to see her on her feet once again. They were heading to Granny's where they knew Henry would be with Red and Emma and perhaps even Snow would be there as well.

What surprised her the most and reduced her to tears was when they came across Rumplestiltskin and Belle on a walk of their own. Rumple said nothing, only widened his eyes when he saw her and quietly breathed out a surprised and impressed laugh. The two couples paused in front of each other, Belle smiling and laughing happily at her as Rumple smiled warmly and bowed respectfully before her.

The tears welled up in her eyes then because it was not a mocking gesture, not a playful one, it was honest, sincere, it was respect, and it released her from under his thumb. He let her go free and her tears fell as she quivered with the effort to keep herself from breaking down entirely when he laid a soft hand on her shoulder as he passed by with a smile.

She was free.

She was finally free. Her eyes fell shut as her tears fell silently and James wrapped both arms around her knowing how much Rumple's interaction meant. He pulled her close in to his side and absorbed her gentle shaking as she worked at steadying her breathing so she would not still be crying when she walked in to the diner even though she knew they would return the very instant she saw the rest of her family.

The walk to the diner was not nearly long enough to prepare herself. James opened the door and allowed her to pass him and walk inside first. All eyes fell on her and she was happy to see that the diner was not full and that only the dwarves, Archie, Granny, Red, Emma, Henry, and Snow were scattered around the room. The room ran silent at her presence but the very moment the door closed behind her and the jingle of the bell was heard they all started to laugh happily in disbelief.

With an excited and tear filled "mom!" Henry sprinted toward her and did not slow down before he reached her consequently slamming her backward in to James who caught them both easily. Henry's arms wrapped too tightly around her middle as he cried in to her chest and she held on to him no less tight as she cried quietly in to his hair. Quiet exchanges of worries and reassurances were passed between crying mother and son as the rest of them gathered around.

Red simply wrapped her arms around the both of them with tears in her eyes as she laughed and kissed her cheek which in turn had Regina laughing quietly. Whispered words of thanks and greetings were passed between the friends as Red rested her head on Regina's shoulder and left her arms to hug her tightly.

Granny tried to keep her falling tears hidden but Regina noticed them all the same and smiled at her as her own tears continued to fall. The older woman simply sniffed and shook her head to rid herself of them and laughed as she offered free lunch and drinks in celebration. The dwarves were excited and happy, many of them hugging her as well and teasing her about how long it took to which she playfully replied that she was running out of ways to scare them.

Snow remained where she was originally standing at the far end of the diner with her hands hanging clasped in front of her as she smiled with tears pooled in her eyes. Regina managed to free herself from Henry's tight grasp and Red's warm embrace and navigated her way through the bouncing dwarves, passing Emma with a nod and a soft squeeze over her upper arm resulting in the blonde letting her tears fall as she bowed her head and laughed.

With a welcome back from Archie Regina's eyes fell to Snow as she walked closer and Snow remained still. Her posture was stiff and she held her breath, her smile staying put as nervous and hopeful blue eyes darted between her steady brown. Without so much as a second thought or momentary pause Regina stopped in front of Snow and pulled her in to a hug. The very instant she touched her Regina saw the tears fall from Snow's eyes and when she held her tight Snow simply broke down and cried in to her neck as her fingers pulled at the back of her black coat.

Regina's tears fell silently through closed eyes and with a whisper almost too quiet to hear Regina told her that she too wanted to try again. That had the girl simply breaking completely and slumping in to Regina's arms. It was going to be an uphill battle, it wasn't going to be as simple as forgetting all that happened and becoming the best of friends. It was going to take time and effort but this uphill battle was going to be easier than some others because they had the hand of the other willing to pull them up when one of them got stuck.

It was a day she would never forget and a day that she would forever hold close to her heart. Remembering it still brought tears to her eyes. She felt at peace now, everything was alright. Now eighteen months later she had gathered only a little anxiety in her over the past half hour as she stood in the foyer of her home. She knew what she wanted James to do but she didn't know what she would receive when she walked through that door. Taking a deep breath Regina walked slowly across the foyer and in to the living room where she knew he sat.

"James?"

He lifted his head to the unusually timid voice to find Regina standing nervously just inside the doorway of the living room, "what is it darling?"

"Um," she whispered shakily and began fiddling with the sleeves around her wrists as she avoided eye contact. Her heart was beating erratically in her chest but there was no turning back now, he knew her too well and she never put any walls up around him, he knew she had something on her mind and if she didn't say it now he would get it out of her himself. He was getting quite good at it, "I uh," she shook her head to clear her panicky thoughts and made herself look in to his blue eyes and took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

A smile instantly formed on his face and it only grew wider, "no," he whispered excitedly and she nodded her head quickly as tears began to pool in those dark eyes, "really?!"

Regina breathed out a shaky laugh and sniffed back her tears at how his excitement matched her own, "yes," her laughter grew louder at the excited and joyous shout he gave as he jumped off the couch and ran to her with his eyes on her stomach.

James put his hands on her stomach as the muscles flexed with laughter and ran his thumbs over the white fabric of her shirt. Her hands fell over his and squeezed them affectionately and he lifted his eyes to meet hers. Her eyes were brimmed with tears of joy as she laughed excitedly, "we are going to have a baby," he said it slowly, his voice almost a whisper and filled with joy as he shrugged his shoulders up in adoration.

He was so excited and that gave her such relief. He had told her once that he would be happy either way, child or no child, but now seeing that he was just as thrilled as she was about this baby she wanted to cry, "yes we are," she laughed softly and the tears started to roll slowly down her cheeks. We. He said we.

Another excited laugh lightened him and he gripped his hands around her ribcage and lifted her as he spun, her hands against his chest and her knees gently bent as she laughed with him. He put her down with the widest of smiles and took her smiling face between his hands and pulled her in to a kiss. The both of them still laughing in to each other.

"What's going on?"

James let her go when she broke off the kiss and looked down at Henry, he couldn't help but look back down Regina's stomach and grin. He wanted to see her belly grow, he wanted to feel their baby kick, he wanted to run out in the middle of the night to satisfy any strange and sudden cravings, he wanted to do it all.

"Henry," she smiled and bent at the waist so she could look him in the eye as he looked curiously between the tears on her cheeks and her dark eyes, "you're going to be a big brother dear," she nodded as he let the news soak in. She watched with a smile when he looked over her shoulder at James and then back to her, bouncing with excitement.

"You're pregnant?!" He laughed happily and she nodded, "no way!" He laughed louder and tackled her, wrapping his arms around her tightly and then letting go immediately, "oh sorry."

Regina and James laughed and she shook her head and pulled him back in to her, "you're not going to hurt it," she chuckled and hugged him tightly, "it's good and safe in there," at that his arms clamped around her like a vice.

Henry tilted his head back so his chin rested on her breasts and grinned up at her, "you're gonna get really round," he giggled and she pushed her head back slightly as she laughed and nodded before she shook her head back down to look a him.

"Yes, yes I am," her voice danced off her tongue as she laughed. Henry's laughter subsided and he was now looking up at her with a wide smile filled with an admiration of her she had never once seen from her son. She smiled right back at him and lifted a hand from around his back and pushed the short hair from his forehead and followed his hairline with her fingers behind his ear.

"I'm gonna make sure this baby knows how great a mother you are."

More tears formed in her eyes and she cocked her head as she smiled, "oh Henry," she whispered slowly and brought her other hand from around his back so she held his face, "thank you," he grinned in her hands and tightened his arms around her, "you are going to be a great brother."

James shook his head as joy and excitement simply vibrated every fibre in his body and kept his mouth caught in a the widest of smiles. He could hardly stand himself he was so happy. With a smile unable to be removed he lowered himself down so he sat on his heels and balanced himself with his knees on the floor, placing his hands on her hips so she would pivot and face him as she let go of Henry. His eyes were on her stomach and his smile grew impossible bigger as he imagined it growing.

"Hello baby," he chimed happily and Regina laughed softly as her hands rested over his own. He moved one hand over her stomach in anticipation to feel the beautiful bump start to grow and cause his hand to rise. Henry took Regina's now free hand between both of his and tucked himself tightly against her side as he smiled down at him. What a beautiful patchwork family they had created.

"I can't wait to meet you," he smiled and kissed Regina's stomach softly, "you're going to be so strong."

* * *

**You guys have absolutely no idea how much you mean to me. You have turned a single scene that I wrote to satisfy my pestering brain in to an epic story. You have cried with me and you have laughed with me and you have even gotten a little hot and bothered with me I'm sure ;) Without you none of this would have been created, none of this would have happened and I am forever grateful for you you wonderful followers :) I do hope that you follow me on more journeys through my stories because without you they are just words. This is not farewell I assure you but I need you all to know how much it means to me that you have stuck with me from beginning to end. So thank you! Thank you so much and I will see you again very soon :) **

**xoxoxo Emily**


End file.
